


Violet Mars Gods

by riyancyy777



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 24,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyancyy777/pseuds/riyancyy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>游戏God Eater (噬神者）设定背景下的AU文。<br/>最初的设定是人类的奥尔加和人形荒神的米卡，但是后来大家都当了GE。</p><p>具体你们可以参考GodEater1里面的soma和shio。<br/>想了解GE的设定可以看wiki一下god eater</p><p>当然剧情我肯定另外编。荒神发生的地点是火星，而且并没有芬里尔这个统一的神机使组织，而是各地有各地分散的神机使组织。以及把迪瓦兹挪到了火星去，为了剧情需要。<br/>其他的设定会在正文中慢慢说明。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

火星克琉塞地区的对荒神特殊歼灭部队“铁华团”中的王牌是三日月——这是这个地区谁都知道的事情。

虽然身材矮小，还带着一张孩子气的脸。但是从超弩级荒神的乌洛玻罗斯和冠有帝王之名的巴玖拉禁忌种的帝亚乌斯皮塔，一直到最近才出现的神机使杀手的须佐之男，都一 一被列在了三日月的单独击杀列表中。

有些人私底下会说，能够面无表情地干掉那些可怕的荒神的三日月本身，更加像个荒神。

也许他们说的是真的——奥尔加时不时会这么想。他常常会梦见他和三日月邂逅时的场景，但是那一段的记忆实在太过模糊，以至于他分不清当时那些光怪陆离的情景到底是真实还是幻觉。

————

那是个寒冷的夜晚，还只是个无依无靠的年幼孤儿的奥尔加偷偷地在已经被封锁荒废的旧城区里面摸索着道路。

正常的人不会在这片已经被荒神占领的地区闲晃。在第二道防线被突破的时候，城区的管理者就决定放弃这块地方，带着有物资或者有劳动力的市民移动到了更为安全的高地。建起了更加厚实的防护墙。但是没有父母，除了吃饭什么都做不到的孤儿显然不被算在可以转移的人口当中。大多数无法躲到城墙后面的弱者们还是会死皮赖脸聚集在防护墙周围，搭起破破烂烂地居住区。但是物资是个永远也解决不了的问题。

在被放弃的城区里面还留有许多来不及被转移的物资。但是那里还有更多的荒神。正常的人当然不会为了寻找物资而深入这个地区，结果弄丢一条小命。

但是，其实饿死或者冻死或者被荒神咬死又有多大的区别呢？奥尔加是这么想的。如果他足够的小心，那应该能够比留在防护墙周围等死来的更靠谱一点。

所以他现在在这里——一边避开各种可疑的声响，一边寻找着物资储藏点。

空旷荒凉的街道废墟上，他眼角瞥见了几把残旧的神机插在地上。附近的建筑上遍布着战斗的痕迹。但是如果神机留在了这里，那只能说明那个神机使已经不再了。看起来也有被称为噬神者的神机使来这里寻找物资或者进行荒神剿灭的任务。只是有那么几个倒霉鬼没有活着回去而已。

他多看了那些神机几眼，咽了咽口水。然后继续前行。大家都知道，神机并不是什么人都可以拿的，没有植入过oracle细胞和注射过偏食因子的普通人去拿神机，结果和被荒神吃掉差不多。即使他希望自己能成为神机使——这样至少温饱就不愁了——但是他不会用这么蠢的方法。

突然出现的脚步声让他警觉了起来，他立刻躲进了街道旁边的废墟阴影中。一只长着鬼面和巨大尾巴的小型荒神Ogretail从远处走了过来。它四处嗅着空气，似乎在寻找可以入口的东西。

简直和自己一样啊——奥尔加有些自嘲的想道。但继续留在这里的话，那个大家伙就能够找到点吃的了——比如他自己。

于是他屏住呼吸悄悄地往后退去。这时他听到了身后有另外的声响——野兽在震动他们的喉咙时发出的那种低沉的咕噜声。奥尔加的神经紧绷了起来，立刻回过头。刚才一直没有注意到，在黑暗中居然栖息着另一只同种的荒神，它睁开了狰狞的双眼，咧开大嘴，摇摇晃晃地开始他走了过来。

没有多犹豫，奥尔加立刻拔腿就往两只荒神的反方向逃跑。另一只这时也发现了猎物，同时吼叫着追了上来。

他根本就不敢回头看荒神是否追上来，而是脑子里飞快地盘算着逃脱路径。虽说是小型荒神，但和人类的小孩子比起来也是像怪物般的巨大了。所以他应该找个洞或者钻进建筑物中。

这样想着，他边跑边环顾着四周，寻找任何可以躲进去的狭小入口。

荒神的嚎叫几乎就在他脑后想起。他身形踉跄了一下，然后就感觉到左手臂一阵剧痛。一只荒神已经扑了上来，利爪直接划开了他的衣物，在手臂上留下了一道深深的血痕。冲击让他都来不及痛呼，就一下子失去平衡，狠狠摔在了地上。

求生的本能让他暂时忘却了伤口的痛苦，拼命爬了起来，继续往前逃，他刚才已经锁定了要躲藏的地方了。往前几部的建筑物的窗户格子正好可以让他爬进去。

接着是一声闷闷的钝响，然后是荒神发出的近似悲鸣的嚎叫。这不同寻常的声响引起了他的好奇。听上去，这个荒神就好像被打败了一样。奥尔加忍不住回头看了一眼。

一只荒神趴倒在地，喉咙这里有道巨大的创口，往外冒着鲜血。它的尸体上站着个小小的身影。另一只荒神已经没有再把奥尔加当做目标了，而是竖着全身的毛发警戒地看着那个身影。

奥尔加忍不住擦了擦眼睛，那个身影，怎么看也是一个人的样子，而且是小孩子，比他个子还小的小孩。

还活着的荒神龇起牙齿，然后怒吼着扑向了那个小孩子。下一秒，它的怒吼变成了哀嚎。小孩子——或者是个外形是小孩子的怪物——一把抓住了荒神的脖子，手指没入了荒神的皮肉之中。然后他将一头比他身体大上几倍的荒神狠狠地砸在了地上。然后手臂再抬起来的时候，手上已经从荒神的脖子上扯下了一大块肉。

像狼狗一样的荒神在地上抽搐了几下后，也不动了。

奥尔加捂住了嘴，因为他看到那个小孩子将手上的荒神血肉送到了自己嘴边，用牙齿撕扯下一小块，咀嚼着咽了下去。太过诡异的场景让他开始怀疑荒神的爪子里面是不是有什么治幻的毒素。

最重要的是，他忘记了逃跑。

火星的夜晚没有月光，废城区也不会有照明，奥尔加就算瞪大了双眼，也无法看清那个孩子的样子，只能看清他娇小的身躯上随随便便地披着一块破布，在这样寒冷的天气里面也光着脚，却一点没有露出寒冷的样子。还有就是，那一双蓝色的眼睛，在黑夜中闪着光，让人无法移开视线。

等他把手里的东西吃完之后，那双湛蓝的眼珠转过来，看向了愣愣地坐在地上的奥尔加。奥尔加这才回过神来。和神志一起回来的还有手臂上的痛觉和失血引起的晕眩。

他咬紧牙关，用没受伤的手撑在地上，往后挪动了一下。就这么一下的时间，那个孩子已经凑到了他的跟前。占满血的小小手掌撑在了奥尔加胸口，整个人几乎都爬到了奥尔加身上。

这么近的距离下，奥尔加看清了对方的样子。完全是一张比自己年纪还要小的孩童的脸，在一头黑色的毛发和嘴边深沉的血迹的映衬下，他的脸色苍白的不像常人。

大大的眼睛异常的明亮，带着好奇和探索的眼神。湛蓝的虹膜反射出的高光有如新月的形状。

而且他那细小的手指上，却带着异常锐利和坚硬的指甲。幸运的是他并未用那爪子像撕开荒神喉咙一样的撕开奥尔加的胸口。

那个孩子的脸凑得更近一些了，鼻子抽动着，似乎对他身上的味道很好奇。自然而然地，因为浓郁的血腥味，他被奥尔加手臂上血流不止的伤口吸引了注意。

因为担心随时能够撕碎自己身体的那双手，奥尔加连大气都不敢喘一口，任由对方的脑袋慢慢凑到他手臂旁。

然后，那个孩子张开嘴，伸舌头舔了舔奥尔加的血液。银发少年吓得浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。但是对方接下来的动作让他更为惊讶。

黑发的孩子皱起了脸，像是吃到了非常难吃的东西一般，然后把舌头上的血尽量地吐掉了。

为什么能津津有味地吃着荒神肉的家伙会嫌弃我的血难喝啊！？——虽然是生死存亡的时刻，但是奥尔加看到对方这种表情还是忍不住作死地想到。

“你……到底……是什么啊……？”因为失血还有各种惊吓而意识渐渐模糊的奥尔加，气若游丝地看着面前的孩子问道。

在他撑不住昏迷之前，对方的声音——和外表一样稚嫩的童声——学着他的话：“你、到底……是……”

然后，黑暗侵袭了他残存的一点意识。

奥尔加砰的一声倒在地上。

 

————

当时的记忆就是那样，奥尔加自己也搞不清楚到底有多少幻觉或者梦境的成分。但是那时的疑问从未消失过。

那个孩子到底是什么呢？

是荒神吗？除了荒神，还有什么能够保证他凭着这么小个身板在那块危险的的确生存下来呢？

可如果是荒神的话，奥尔加自己又为何能活下来呢？难不成是因为自己的血真的难喝到荒神也入不了口啊？

从结果上来说这是件幸运的事情。然而从心理角度来想，这实在是很伤自尊的一件事。

 

想到这里，奥尔加忍不住叹了口气。

“怎么了，奥尔加？”叹息声引起了坐在旁边闭目养神的三日月的注意。

明明在这种螺旋桨声音隆隆作响的直升机厢里，这家伙却连自己轻微的一声叹气都没漏听，真是个千里耳……

“不。没什么。只是想到了一些往事。”

“需要叹气的往事吗？”

“……有关你的事情哦？”奥尔加扬起嘴角，恶劣地笑着说道。然后看着对方的脸理所当然地露出了困惑和不满。

 

“奥尔加队长，到目的地了！”驾驶员回过头通知道，同时把直升机悬停在了一个簇联式的建筑群废墟上方。

奥尔加抬头看了看坐在对面的尤金和昭宏，他们已经开始做起了准备。纷纷将通讯器塞到耳朵里，检查起随身物品来。

三日月一如既往，看上去永远都老神在在的。

奥尔加记得这次任务只剿灭一批中型的荒神。难度不高，就是数量多，麻烦。

“比斯凯特，复述一下任务内容吧。”他也将通讯器调整好后，对负责任务协调的同伴说道。

【这个建筑群是早期的荒神研究设施。14年前因为荒神大量出现并且袭击了这里而被荒废。之后长时间没有人再管过这里。】

“之前都没有其他的噬神者来这里吗？”尤金一边检查自己的神机，一边随意的问道。

【之前几乎没人知道这个地方的存在。最近才有地球来的联络告诉我们检测到这个研究所的存在。但是建筑物中有大量的中型荒神，所以需要先剿灭这些荒神。后续还会有调查部队来这里回收物资和研究资料。】

“都有哪些荒神？”这是昭宏所关心的问题。

【金刚还金刚堕天型数匹，蚩尤数匹，最为麻烦的是有一头莎莉叶堕天种，请确保解毒剂都带够了。】

“猴子的听觉很灵敏啊！还把直升飞机停这么近，不是全吸引过来了吗？！”尤金意识到了麻烦的地方，于是放下了神机喊了起来。

“1,2,3……一共四只。”昭宏把头探到机舱外，接着建筑物屋顶的破洞已经看到了在下方蠢蠢欲动的猿人型的荒神。

“呜……4只猴子，你们知道吗当年有个任务就是4只猴子聚集在一个很狭窄的通道里面，那个时候我觉得我简直跟个保龄球瓶没差别！”尤金回想到那个曾经差点让他丧命的任务就不寒而栗。

“只是几只猴子而已。很快就能解决的。”三日月扔了一颗火星椰子干进嘴里嚼了一嚼后，拎起了自己的长矛型神机，就直接从舱门往下跳了下去。

“喂——还有其他的蚩尤和莎莉叶啊——！”尤金吐槽的时机已经晚了。

直升机悬停的位置不高，但也是个普通人随随便便跳下去必定非死即伤的高度。不过对于身体已经被大幅度强化过的神机使来说，也只是稍微有点高的程度。

三日月早就瞄准了一头猴子，快要着地的时候，神机的捕食形态已然展开，一口咬向了在他正下方的荒神。两者相撞的冲击给了下降的三日月一点缓冲，他就着长矛的支撑力，空中翻转了一下身体。轻巧地着地的同时，也拔出了插进了荒神身体的长矛。

空中捕食已经完成。所以在三日月重整攻击态势的时候，他也进入了Burst状态。

小个子的神机使嘴角微微扬起，舌头轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，然后握紧了自己的神机。

“——那么，我开动了。”  
  


“…………我说，三日月一个人也可以把下面那群都解决掉吧？我们是不是等着回收核心就可以了。”尤金对于这种三日月无双的战况已经见怪不怪了，所以只是冷静地指了指下方，看着奥尔加说道。

“显然有人不会同意。”奥尔加淡然地摇了摇头，看向了同样抓起神机就跳出了直升机机舱的昭宏的背影。

“别想一个人独占猎物。”身材壮实的黑发青年在下坠过程中朝着一直都视为竞争对手的三日月吼道，借着下坠的速度和大剑本身的质量，着陆前就狠狠地击倒了另一头极地型的堕天金刚，“这次就比比看谁回收的荒神核心多吧？”

“好啊。”三日月简简单单的就答应了，就好像这只是个普通的游戏那样。  
  


“那么，交给三日月和昭宏两个人就可以把下面那群都解决掉，我们只要等着回收核心就可以了。“尤金把刚才的吐槽重复了一遍，只是加上了昭宏的名字。

“好啦，下去运动一下啦！”身为队长的奥尔加叹了口气，一手将自己的神机扛到了肩上，另一只手扯过了金发青年的衣领，轻巧地往机舱外一跃。

“卧——操——你——丫——！！！”尤金在身体离开机舱前赶忙抓紧自己的武器和道具箱，然后大骂道。但是呼啸的大风灌进了他的嘴里，让他消了声。  
  


的确，三日月的话，一个人对付这些也没有问题。

但是，奥尔加有不得不跟紧他的原因。

 

 

————TBC————

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

在那个夜晚看见不知道到底是荒神还是人类的孩子之后的记忆之所以会这么模糊，和奥尔加后来连续几天的高烧也有关系。

 

那一晚之后，他的意识稍微清醒一点的时候，发现自己已经身在可以遮风避雨的建筑物内部。但是到底过了多少时间，自己又在哪里都不清楚。只有手臂上隐隐作痛的伤口在提醒他，至少被荒神追逐和抓伤这件事，不是梦境。

如果伤口感染引起破伤风的话，那就惨了。别说药物，他连能够清洗伤口的清水都找不到。无论如何，现在也不是继续迷迷糊糊躺着的时候。

他费力地支撑起身体，意外的发现手臂上的伤并没有想象的严重。流血不知何时止住了，没有溃烂和化脓。失血的影响还在，他才支起上半身，晕眩感就一阵阵地袭来。还有逼着他来到这个危险的地方自杀的饥饿感……他都记不清有多少天没吃过东西了。

 

这样都没死，他自己都要佩服自己的生命力了。

 

他开始环顾四周。如果这是一栋废弃的民宅的话，说不定可以找到一些吃的。他手脚并用地爬到一个房间的出口处。贴着门板先听了听外面的动静。

外面有声音，什么东西被拖动时和地板摩擦发出的声音。还有很轻的脚步声。就好像是小孩子赤脚走在地板上那样的声音。

奥尔加赶紧从门边退开。紧张地盯着入口方向。

 

门被轻轻推开，显然门锁早就没用了。

黑发的小孩子站在门口，他的视线和奥尔加接触的时候，眼睛亮了一亮。纯净的蓝色眼珠，虹膜里有着新月形的亮光。

 

之前的噩梦，难不成是真的？

 

小孩子再次迈开脚步，跨进房间。他的手拽着一头似乎已经死亡的Orgetail的尾巴。笔直地走到奥尔加面前后，他把荒神的尸体推到了银发少年的面前，然后期待地看向了他。

 

奥尔加此刻的内心，茫然已经取代了恐惧。

他不明白对方的意思。但是从表象来看，似乎对方想把这头荒神尸体送给他……？

 

黑发的小孩等了良久没见到奥尔加有任何反应，也困惑地歪了歪头。

然后他蹲下身子，把荒神翻了过来，露出它肚子上的巨大伤口，从里面挖出了一块鲜血淋漓的肉块——或者是内脏块，反正奥尔加没有心思分辨——递到了奥尔加面前。

扑鼻的腥臭味让奥尔加几乎作呕。尽管他肚子里面没有任何东西可以供他吐出来，他还是本能地捂住了嘴。

 

这个动作让小孩子更为迷惑了，他低头看了看手里的东西，再看了银发的少年，然后把肉块送到了自己嘴里，咬了一大口，咀嚼了起来。剩下的部分，则再次递到了奥尔加面前。

现在奥尔加懂他的意思了——'请你吃'的意思。然后他再也忍不住，背过身子干呕了起来。

 

这个，也一定是噩梦吧？他内心如此祈祷着。他能感觉到自己的体温不正常的高，脑袋根本无法正常的思考，说不定这一切都是自己的幻觉。

接着，他感觉到了背上温和的接触。那个小孩子在轻轻地敲他的背，空闲的手还是不屈不挠地把荒神的肉块递到他面前。

除了拼命摇头外，奥尔加也用力捂住自己的嘴，一边喊着“饿死我也不会吃这种东西的！”表示了誓死不吃荒神的决心。

 

“吃……东西……”那个孩子又在学他的话了。一边说，一边眨着眼睛，凑近了对方。他扔下了手里的血肉模糊的物体后，小小的湿润的手掌摸上了奥尔加的脸。

和高烧中的自己的皮肤比起来，那个孩子的手掌非常的凉快。但是他手上占着的血液的粘湿感可不好受。

 

差不多能够理解对方似乎完全没有伤害他的打算了，但是奥尔加还似乎忍不住绷紧了浑身的肌肉，甚至屏住了呼吸。

不知道是不是因为灯光的关系，他发现这个孩子的肤色似乎并没有前一天晚上看到的那样苍白的不像人。而且他的手指上的指甲，似乎也没有昨晚那么的尖利。

所以，昨晚果然是有了些幻觉了吗？

 

这么想的时候，奥尔加的肚子不争气地发出了饥饿的抗议声。

 

黑发的小孩低头看了看他肚子，然后抬起头露出了不解的眼神。张了张嘴，然后艰难地发出了几个音节：“肚子……饿？”

这次不再是重复奥尔加的话，而是说出了有意义的词句。银发少年暗自口气。如果会说话的话，那么应该就不是荒神了……吧？

在他疑惑的时候，他看到那孩子皱起了粗粗的眉毛，指了指荒神的尸体，再一次说道“吃、东西。”

 

“才不要吃那个……”他无力地摇摇头，气若游丝地说道，也不管对方是不是听得懂。然后他轻轻推了推现在几乎完全爬在自己身上的孩子——对方很配合地让开了点空间。随后他费力地扶着墙站了起来。慢慢地挪动到门外。

忍受着头晕和耳鸣还有高烧，他环顾了一下四周。

看上去这是间民宅，门对面就是间像厨房一样的房间，他一进那里就开始翻箱倒柜。另一个孩子就好奇地跟着他，看着他的一举一动。

 

从一个破破烂烂的柜子里面坑出几包密封包装的干粮还有罐头后，奥尔加确信自己的幸运是爆棚了。

他等不及找开罐器，所以直接撕开了干粮的密封包装袋，啃了几口。没有水的情况下，干粮几乎难以下咽。奥尔加只好用力地反复咀嚼着，少量的口水润湿了干涩的食物，再艰难地咽下去。

不要说安稳地生存了，现在对奥尔加来说，就连吃东西这件事也很累了。

但是好歹有吃的了，也有个遮风避雨的地方，只要高烧能退下去，那他应该能再活上一阵子了。

这么一想，一直的紧绷的神经终于找到了放松的机会。不过这样一来，一直积累着的疲劳和伤痛也一齐爆发了。奥尔加终于支撑不住自己的身体，靠着橱门瘫坐了下来。他抬着头，后脑勺靠在门板上，重重地喘着气。其实从刚才起他的呼吸就已经非常急促了。

在再次昏迷前，至少先把肚子填饱吧。他这么想着，再用力咬下了一口干粮。

 

跟在他身后的那个黑发的孩子不知何时已经跪坐在了他的面前。充满好奇地看着他手上的食物。“……吃，东西？”他又开口问道。

奥尔加眨了眨眼，然后点点头，“恩，吃的。”一边说一边掰下了一小块干粮递了过去，“虽然很难吃，但是怎么样也比荒神的尸体好吃。”

不知道有没有理解他后面的话的意思，那个孩子只是把头凑近，先是闻了闻那块食物，然后抬头看向了奥尔加。眼中还是带着困惑。

奥尔加回想起之前那个孩子要给他吃东西时做的动作，于是依样画葫芦地在自己嘴里咬了一小口，然后再递回黑发少年的嘴边，又重复了一句：“吃的。”

这样显然就能让对方理解了。于是那个孩子抓住了奥尔加有些颤抖的手，一口把那小块的干粮连同奥尔加的手指一起含到了嘴里。

孩子嘴里有些尖锐的犬齿碰到奥尔加指尖的时候，他吓了一跳，但是对方并没有用力咬下来，只是把食物的碎块叼走，再用舌头舔干净了他手指上残余的碎屑后，才放开了手。

然后那孩子闭上了眼睛和嘴巴，安静地嚼着食物，看上去就像个美食家在品味食物一般。

在把那一口干粮咽下去之后，奥尔加能看到对方的再次睁开的蓝眼睛整个亮了起来。

“吃的！”那个孩子看起来很高兴地喊着，样子让奥尔加忍不住也微笑起来，于是又掰下一块干粮喂给了他。

两个人你一口我一口很快地就把一整块的干粮解决掉了。

 

果然，这个孩子应该是个人类吧？如果是荒神的话，哪里有可能这么和平地和自己分享食物呢？更不要说语言的交流了。

奥尔加一边嚼一边昏昏沉沉的想。

难道会是之前这里的住民撤离时被留下来的孩子吗？他是怎么生存至今？又为何能够有和荒神抗衡的力量呢？

 

对了……如果是人类的小孩的话……得问问看他的名字……

 

吞下最后一小块干粮后，银发少年这么打算着。但是最终还是抵不过疲倦和头晕，再开口询问前，还是无力地陷入了沉睡中。

这次，他的身体倾斜倒下去的时候，没有再撞到地板上。而是感觉到一个小小的温暖的东西扶住了他，然后才把他放平在地板上。

 

——————

 

【全小队注意，有新的Oracle反应。正在接近你们所在的地点。】

比斯凯特远程检测到了新的敌情，立刻用无线电通知了在场的所有人。

 

“了解。”奥尔加简介地回答道，看了看周围的形势。

3只金刚已经倒下了。有一只蚩尤不可回避地加入了战局。他们现在是一边战斗一边带着两只荒神绕着建筑物转圈。避开另一只蚩尤和更加麻烦的Sariel。

新出现的荒神不知道什么来历。

希望不是太过棘手的家伙。毕竟4个人的话，持续打这么久还是会陷入不利的。

 

“三日，有新的要来了。移动前先解决掉猴子，它应该快了。”他看到最后一只金刚身上已经冒出了荒神濒死时才会出现的红光，据说那是神谕细胞大量破碎消散导致的。“昭宏，注意体力。尤金，鸟朝你过去了，牵制住它。”

“哦。”魁梧的神机使只是点点头，抬手展开盾牌盾挡住了从三日月那边翻滚着冲过来的猴子。幸好他使用的塔盾有着最高的防御力，还保着一口气。但是也找不到空挡来吃药了。

同一时间，尤金则扛起爆破枪，一个侧滚躲过了蚩尤的冲刺攻击。在巨大的鸟人转身之前，他已经把一个拘束陷阱扔到了荒神的脚下。

陷阱装置展开一下子是否出大量带有抑制神谕细胞活性的药物。中了陷阱的蚩尤哀嚎着跪在了地上。尤金趁机把枪中的所有荒神子弹都招呼到了鸟人的身上。

 

但是昭宏仍然没有回复体力的机会。

“三日，回复弹，给昭宏。”奥尔加皱了皱眉，他的枪现在可没有足够的能量打回复子弹。

“没有关系。这一击就能结束那家伙了。”昭宏拒绝了三日月的协助。举起大剑，蓄力瞄准着金刚的颜面。聚集的神谕细胞缠绕在大剑周围，使本来就巨大的剑身变得更加有压迫感。

白色的猴子咆哮着，它周围的空气温度骤降，眼看着就要出现一阵暴雪攻击。

几乎同时，昭宏的大剑落下，金刚那个有如猩猩一般的脸被一刀两端。

荒神失去了生命，暴雪的攻击最终没有降临。

 

“呼。”喘了口气后，昭宏才补充了一口体力回复剂，“这样就是2比2。”他看了看远处已经端起枪调到了回复弹一档的劲敌，笑了笑。

 

三日月只是耸耸肩，又把神机切换回了近战模式。然后朝着和尤金缠斗的蚩尤跑了过去。“很快会是3比2的。”他轻轻说道，挥舞起了他那把黑色的长枪。

 

“记住友谊第一啊。”奥尔加开玩笑似得向他们俩念了一句，然后恢复了冷静的指挥口吻，“现在把交战地点改为C点。干掉蚩尤后稍作休整。”

接着他再次接通了和比斯凯特的通信：“比斯凯特，有查出新的荒神是什么吗？”

 

【和数据库里面的资料做了对比，只有过目击报告，但是没有战斗记录。】

“又是新型吗？”

【被定名为月读的类人型荒神，报告中说它虽然体型很小，但是力量很强，有剧毒属性。你们在和莎莉叶堕天种交战的时候最好注意解毒药的使用量。】

“了解了。”

 

“新型啊……好想吃吃看啊……”正在和蚩尤激烈交战中的三日月突然就插了一句。不管是插话的时机和话的内容都让隔壁的尤金吓得一个哆嗦。

“我说你啊——战斗的时候开小差没问题吗？而且那个诡异的用词方式能不能改一改啊？”

“诡异吗？那是……”三日月一本正经地看向了尤金。同时举起盾牌极其自然地挡住了蚩尤扔过来的一个火球。

“三日，集中精神。”奥尔加立即插话中断了他们的对话。一边炮火牵制这鸟人荒神一边移动到了三日月的身边，趁着荒神僵直的空隙给他使了个眼神，用很小的幅度摇了摇头。

 

即使三日月现在已经是个战绩累累的强大神机使了，和其他铁华团的成员的信赖也非常的深厚。但是他的身上异于常人的部分，奥尔加仍然不想让任何其他人知晓。

比如说，他可以算是一个字面意思上的“噬神者”。不通过神机也可以捕食荒神，并且吞噬荒神的荒神细胞与核心。而且这种行为，对于三日月来说和正常的进食一样，是生存所必须的。

 

虽然不明白三日月这个体质到底怎么回事，可这种事情一旦让其他人知道，肯定会引来麻烦。这点他还是很清楚的。所以，借着队长的职权，奥尔加可以把这些事情都瞒下来的。但是三日月自己说漏嘴的话那就另当别论了。

 

小个子的神机使撇了撇嘴角，随后把精神集中在了眼前的荒神身上，没有再多话。

 

很快，鸟人型的荒神也倒在了他们面前。最后一击是被尤金的脑天破碎弹收拾的。因此尤金收到了三日月和昭宏双方的白眼。然后奥尔加就收到了尤金的一通抱怨。

无奈地听了一通牢骚后，奥尔加重新制定了接下来的计划：“因为新的荒神不知道什么时候出现。战场上还有2只荒神。两人一组分头解决，之后再汇合。”

“那如果中途碰到那个新型荒神怎么办啊？”尤金皱起眉头。

“如果月读的出现时谁都没发现那就没关系，带着荒神转移交战地点先不要和它交锋。但是如果它发现了任意一队，另一队就派个人过去支援，留下的人尽快解决眼前的荒神。”

“我没问题。”虽然尤金好像还有点异议，不过昭宏抢先点头同意了。

“那我和三日一组，昭宏和尤金一组。莎莉叶交给我们吧。”简单地分好组后，两组人就开始了分头行动。

 

确定尤金和昭宏已经走出听力范围后。奥尔加把通讯器的发信口关了。

三日月也跟着照做。然后才抬头看向奥尔加说道：“尤金和昭宏都是可以信赖的人。”

“我知道。”奥尔加把神机切换成枪模式提在手上，眼睛一边环顾着四周作为警戒，一边淡然地回应道。

“就算知道我的一些事情，他们也不会有意见吧？”

“毕竟是出生入死的队友，当然不会有什么意见。但是还是会有疑问吧？疑问会引来意料不到的麻烦。”

“…………果然，还是很奇怪吧，我这个样子？”沉默了片刻后，三日月表情平静地问道。

回应他的是奥尔加的大手按在他脑袋上用力地揉了揉他的头发。“要说奇怪的话，所有的神机使都很奇怪啊。”银发的青年直视着，摆出了难得的认真表情继续说道，“为了能用这家伙……”他抬了抬手上的神机，“我们都被注射了神谕细胞，再用偏食因子确保我们不会被神机吃了。但说到底，我们都是怪物。”

 

“……奥尔加觉得自己是怪物吗吗？”

“别误会，说怪物这词并没有贬低的意思。不如说，这样才好。”奥尔加看着自己的噬神者手环，“变成怪物也没关系，只要能足够强大，可以保护自己和周围的人，那就够了。你不也是这样想的？”

 

“是啊。”三日月微微翘起嘴角，点点头说。他再思考了一会后，又抬起头，继续说道：“每次吃掉那些强大的荒神的核心的时候，我都会变得更加厉害一点。所以奥尔加你真的不试试看吗？”

“我·不·会·吃·荒·神·的！”奥尔加闭上了眼睛，严正义词地拒绝了。

“其实味道还不错的。莎莉叶的核心有甜味。”

“你当是在推荐火星椰枣啊？！而且那个有剧毒吧！？”为何在安利荒神食材方面，三日月从一开始到现在一点儿都不肯放弃呢？

“那……蚩尤的核心的话，有鸡肉的味道。”

“……这个话题就到此为止吧……找到目标了。”奥尔加几乎是哭笑不得，而且从来没有如此感谢过此时此刻荒神恰到好处的出现时机。

莎莉叶堕天种在前方的一个空旷的平台上悠闲地飘荡着。

分别被冠以妖精和魔女的外号的莎莉叶及其堕天种，有如一个穿着华丽裙装带着花冠的优雅少女，身上有着蝴蝶翅膀一般的鲜艳花纹。然而因为它的美丽而大意，最后失去生命的神机使，都已经数不过来了。

 

“呐，奥尔加。现在尤金和昭宏不在的话，可以吃掉它吧？”

奥尔加耸了耸肩，“好啊，请随意。不过不用留我的份。我不喜欢甜食。”

“……挑食。”

“什……！？”

 

在奥尔加回嘴前，三日月已经冲向了他们的讨伐目标，开了火。

“真是的……”暗自抱怨了一句后，奥尔加也无奈地加入了战局。

 

————TBC————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小知识时间：
> 
> 给不是很了解噬神者背景的人，其实我也不是都很了解……基本是结合wiki还有游戏内容再加上自己的臆想来说的。
> 
> 神谕细胞呢，产生原因有各种假说，总之就是一种能够透过细胞壁吞噬一切的细胞。  
> 荒神呢，是由神谕细胞组合而成的异种生物。它们通过不断地进食（各种东西）而达成进化。因为神谕细胞能够吞噬一般物体，所以普通武器对荒神无效。
> 
> 为了能够打到这样的荒神，人类想出来的办法就是开发和荒神有同样性质的武器，那就是神机。让神谕细胞细胞去吞噬神谕细胞就行啦。而人类要用神机，一个得利用偏食因子让神机不先吃了自己，另外因为要和神机连接，所以得注射神谕细胞。如果没有定期注射偏食因子的话，会被身体里面的神谕细胞吞噬变成荒神。（参考林道）
> 
> 偏食因子呢，是个好东西。可以控制荒神的口味喜好。比如如果有不吃肉的偏食因子的话，那个荒神就是草食的……目前似乎没发现那样的……不过不吃人只吃荒神的荒神是有的。
> 
> 所以，神机，神机使，都是一种特殊的荒神。
> 
> 好了，小知识分享到此为止。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小小地更新一段。是说，其实这篇东西设定的早，在动画3-4集的时候想的，后来新加的人物和人物性格的转变说实话对这篇文章的内容也印象很大，如果感觉到了前后不一的违和感，请不要在意，那是正常的现象。orz

如果荒神有思想的话，那么三日月对它们来说，会不会是个噩梦一样的存在呢？

奥尔加在看着三日月和荒神的战斗时，常常会这样想。

 

他的动作里面没有常人会带的犹豫或者拖泥带水，精准，利落，而且凶狠。

与有着恶形恶状外观的荒神不一样，莎莉叶除了四肢以外的部分几乎和人类女孩没有什么两样，对于这样的荒神，大多数的神机使在攻击的时候都有那么一点心理上的顾虑。

但三日月却不是。每一次的挥击每一刺戳刺，都确确实实地命中了在荒神的弱点部位上，力求最大化的伤害。毫不留情地破坏它们身体每一部分的结合组织，神谕细胞的超级回复和重组能力，都跟不上被破坏的速度。

有着少女外貌的荒神因为重重的攻击而发出了昆虫一般的惨叫声，坠落到了地上。但是小小的噬神者的攻击却没有停止。

 

他看着荒神的眼神，不知为何，让奥尔加想起了荒神在看着猎物时的眼神——冰冷，漠然，不带一丝感情。

 

人类在看到那样的荒神的眼睛后，会感到渗入肺腑的恐惧，也许会成为之后永远的噩梦也说不定。

那么——荒神在看着这样的三日月的时候，会有一样的恐惧吗？

 

“奥尔加？”在攻击的间隙中，三日月回过头看了看因为走神而攻击节奏变慢的奥尔加。

“啊…”奥尔加立刻回过神来，“没什么。只是在想点事情。”

“在战斗中开小差，多少条命都不够用，这可是你自己说的。”三日月微微眯起了眼睛，不满的表情掩饰不掉眼中的担心。

突然间，刚那种冰冷的眼神就好像只是奥尔加看到的幻觉一般。

 

三日月的担心不无道理，神机使虽然拥有和荒神对抗的力量，但是因为大意而死掉的数量也非常可观。这个严酷的事实，铁华团的团长明明应该是最清楚的才对。

 

“抱歉。”他松了口气的同时，尴尬地笑了笑，“你根本就没让荒神有时间来攻击我，结果就闲得走神了。”

“…………”只是轻轻挑了挑眉毛，三日月又回头面对着已经奄奄一息的荒神，“差不多可以吃了吧。”他举起手上的蓄力矛，神谕因子的能量聚集在了神机的核心上，发出了强烈的光芒。随后长矛刺下，矛尖没入了Sariel的身体当中，所有聚集的能量在这一瞬间爆发出来。荒神绷直身体发出了最后的尖叫声，接着就匐倒在地。

 

“……比预定要花的时间快很多啊……”奥尔加检查了一下时间，然后看向了他的同伴。

因为有的吃了，所以效率都比平常要高很多的三日月，此刻正一脸的兴高采烈。他轻松地拔出了埋在荒神身体里面的蓄力矛，带出了一大片的鲜血洒在地上。然后他就随随便便地将重要的武器往旁边地板上一插，跪在荒神尸体旁边，直接将手伸进了神机造成的大窟窿里面，抓出了一块血淋淋，包裹着发光的核心的肉块，没有丝毫犹豫地送到了嘴里。

 

奥尔加下意识地移开视线观察起周围的环境来，一边轻轻叹气道：“明明用神机就可以把核心捕食出来，为什么一定要吃的这么一塌糊涂啊？”

 

“神机……不行。”三日月一边嚼着一边抬头看向奥尔加，含糊地说道，“吃东西的话……果然还是得靠嘴才有感觉……”

“……你还是专心吃吧……”奥尔加摆摆手，阻止了对方边吃边说话的行为，然后走远了一点，“我联络一下其他人，顺便去周围看看。”

“嗯？周围有什么吗？”

“没什么，只是……”奥尔加一边迈着步子，一边不确定地抓了抓头发，“不知道为什么，对这里的环境，有微妙的既视感。”

“既视感……？”

“就是，明明以前没来过，却好像看到过一样的那种感觉。不过可能只是错觉，这种废墟看起来都差不多。”说着话的时候，他重新接上通讯联络，“比斯凯特，我这里把莎莉叶解决了，新型的荒神怎么样了？”

【是吗……月读大概还有5分钟会从东南方进入这片区域。位置应该就在你所在的地点附近。】

“哦。谢了。”说完，他切换到了小队内频道，“尤金，昭宏，我们这里解决了，你们呢？“

“什么？你们也太快了吧！？？”从尤金的通讯器里面还传出了蚩尤低沉的吼叫声。

“三日月把莎莉叶收拾掉了吗？！”然后是昭宏略显焦虑的声音。

“恩，3比2了。”一旁还在大嚼着‘食物’的三日月也接入了通讯，回了一声。

 

听到三日月的口音有点含含糊糊，尤金又大叫了起来，“你丫都已经在吃东西了吗！？也太悠闲了吧！？打完来支援我们一下啊！？”

奥尔加无奈地看了看吃的嘴边都是荒神血渍的小个子神机使，心里感叹着如果他们知道三日月现在在吃什么是不是会反应更加大或者直接没了反应。

“不了，5分钟后新型荒神会在我们所在的地点出现。所以我们原地待机。你们如果收拾掉蚩尤的话直接来和我们汇合就可以了。”

“咦，是吗，那看来我们不快点不行了呢……”听到新的荒神的消息，尤金的语气沉了下来。

因为荒神无止无尽的进化方式，新出现的荒神往往都会比过去的荒神强大。而且因为未知，过去的经验也无法提供太多帮助。所以面对新的荒神时，神机使的死亡率也会骤然上升。对此尤金自然会感到担心。

 

“恩，你们不快点的话，比分就要变成4比2了。”三日月冷静地声音又插进他们的通讯里面来。但是说出来的话却犹如一把火药。

昭宏瞬间就被点燃了。“……可恶！一分钟里面解决这只鸟！”

“啊啊——三日月你干嘛刺激他啦！！”尤金的嗓子再次提高了，“真是的！奥尔加！在我们来汇合之前你们可别乱来啊！”

“知道啦，谢谢关心啊。”

“才没有关心你啊————！！！！”

 

在通讯器因为尤金的怒吼而坏掉之前，奥尔加关闭了通信。然后才看向了已经吃干净了核心，正舔着自己手掌上的血迹的三日月。

失去了生命迹象的荒神，过不了多久就会分解成单体的神谕细胞。所以现在莎莉叶的尸体已经成为一阵黑烟，消散在空气中。

“你心情似乎特别的好。”奥尔加苦笑着说道，“还故意挑衅昭宏……”

“吃了甜食后，人的心情就会变好。阿特拉是这么跟我说的。”三日月还在专心地舔干净自己的手指。

“甜食吃太多会肚子疼啊……尤其是这样厉害的甜食………”

“没关系，只吃了5分饱。”

“还有5分是要留给新的家伙吗？”

“可以吗？”三日月的眼睛都亮了一下，期待地转过头看向奥尔加。只有这种时候，他脸上的表情才像是个属于十几岁的少年的表情。

奥尔加忍不住对自己叹了口气，“如果昭宏和尤金赶来了，那就不行了。”

“哦……”三日月略为失望地皱起了眉头，然后就若无其事地耸耸肩，取回了自己的神机，小步跑到了奥尔加身边，“反正以后也有机会。”

奥尔加停下脚步，等对方走到他身后时，就转过身，伸手帮三日月擦了擦鼻子和脸颊上的血迹，“吃的一脸都是……”

小个子的神机使任由对方粗糙的拇指蹭着他的脸，眼睛则咕噜咕噜地打量着周围。

 

“说起来，月读这个名字，我想起来了，似乎是属于以前地球上某个古老的国家里面，掌管夜晚和月亮的神明的。”奥尔加突然就起了个新的话题。

“哦？”三日月只是微微侧了侧脸，“所以呢？”

“那么从名字看起来，你不就是在它的管辖范围内了吗？”银发的神机使翘起嘴角，恶劣开起了文字上的玩笑来。

 

小个子的神机使在理解了这个玩笑之后，有些不满地鼓起了脸，“我才不会输。而且那些家伙的名字不都是那些研究人员随便冠名的吗？”

“也是。但是，冠上了这种了不起的名字的荒神，应该是很强没错了。”

“即使很强我也不会输。”

“那当然，你输了我们可会很困扰的。”奥尔加总算把对方脸上大大小小的血迹抹干净后，用力揉了揉对方的头发，以示对三日月的鼓励。

三日月毫不介意地接受着奥尔加的亲昵举动，然后转过头，看向了他们面前一条幽暗的通道。

 

“奥尔加，有荒神的气息，从那边接近了。”他指着通道尽头，平静地说道。

几乎是同一时刻，通讯器再次响起：【奥尔加，荒神反应突然快速接近了你们的所在。会比预定时间早到，预计1分钟后接触！】

 

“我知道了。”奥尔加立刻收回了手，搭上了自己的神机，一改之前放松的姿态，整个人进入了戒备的应战态势。

 

在荒神真正出现在他们面前之前，他下意识地看了三日月一眼。

对于荒神的感知能力，神机使多多少少都有一点。也许是身体里面有着和荒神一样的神谕细胞的关系。但是三日月的能力，却要比其他人，甚至一些检测仪器，都要敏锐。

多亏了他这样超凡的能力，在检测和通讯都不怎么发达的过去，铁华团的生存几率也比其他的噬神者队伍要高很多。

 

“奥尔加，这次不要再开小差了。这家伙，感觉很强。”三日月握紧了手上的蓄力矛，抬起头看向了破落的天顶。

“啊，当然。”银发的神机使点点头，同样戒备的看向上方。

 

第一条裂纹出现在了混凝土块上的时候，奥尔加和三日月同时向后跳了一步。接着，整个屋顶就轰然崩塌，带着钢筋的水泥块和碎石砸在他们刚才站立的地方。

 

他们再次抬起头的时候，看到身上遍布着青色纹路，的人型荒神漂浮在夜空当中，长发一般的部位飘在脑袋后面，内侧则闪着金色的光泽。它的脸部只有一个巨大的独眼图腾，了无生气地盯着地面上的神机使们，令它人型化的躯体带上了一层诡异的色彩。

而它的头上，漂浮着一个璀璨夺目的光环。放射着好像是月轮一般的光芒。

 

“看上去的确是很强的样子呢。”奥尔加能够感觉到荒神周身散发着的压迫感，流着冷汗，苦恼地笑了笑。

“嗯。而且看上去很好吃的样子。”三日月貌似同意的点着头，说的话却完全是另外一回事。

 

“……哎，突然就有点同情这荒神了……”

 

————TBC————


	4. Chapter 4

尽管已经被比斯凯特提醒过——月读虽然身形细小，但是力量却相当惊人——不过在实际交手之后，奥尔加仍对于这个人型的荒神的破坏力感到咋舌。

 

一开始以为它是用激光为主的攻击方式，但是接近的时候，它却又用难以预测的近战动作逼得他们不得不再拉开一点距离。

更为棘手的是，它的攻击还带有一定的剧毒和晕眩效果。每一次攻击，还都重地要命。即使开着盾防御，体力仍然消耗的飞快。

“三日，和月读拉开距离！”奥尔加注意到了青色的荒神放低了身姿，仅仅一小会的战斗经验，已经让他记住了这个危险的动作。之后如果不是要冲刺攻击的话，那就是放出带有剧毒的新月形的能量冲击波。

 

“哦。”在青色的荒神四肢着地，有如一只蜘蛛一般，身躯贴近地面。从它身上的神谕能量凝聚成了粉红色的新月形光刃，向周围飞速射出。三日月及时地展开了盾牌，但是冲击波还是将他弹出了一段距离。奥尔加立即扣下的扳机，绿色的回复光束替他的同伴恢复了一定程度的体力。

 

小个子的神机使脚刚着地，立刻收起了盾牌，神机迅速地切换成机关炮，将子弹朝着荒神头上的月轮倾泻过去。大量的子弹在月读头上炸开，荒神整个身体都僵直了一下。

 

“那个看起来是它的弱点。”一边说，三日月一边将神机再次切换回近战模式，跳跃到空中后，用力地将蓄力矛挥向了荒神头顶的金色圆环。

似乎受不了这样的攻击一般，月读往后跳了一步，然后向上升到了半空中，脱离了三日月的攻击范围。

“切。”三日月有些不甘地着地，抬头看向了半空中的青色荒神，发现它正慢慢举起了双手，拖住了它的月轮。

 

“奥尔加，开盾！”他立刻回头喊道。

 

“那招是……糟糕！”发现月读要使出那招大范围远距离的激光炮后，奥尔加立刻动手把神机从远程形态切换回近程，神机迅速地变着形，但是能不能赶上开盾，或者自己的体力在开盾后是不是能挨过这一下，还是个未知数。

 

然后，刺眼的白色激光从月读的光环中射出。

 

“大将——！”在激光马上要扫到奥尔加身上时，昭宏从他身侧冲了出来，展开了塔盾挡在了他面前。

 

激光冲击在盾牌上，将昭宏和奥尔加两人都推开了好一段距离。

 

“……呜，好重……”黑发的大汉咬紧牙关，用力抵着了盾牌，直到攻击结束，“……不过……还好赶上了。”

 

“呼……谢了，昭宏。”奥尔加这才松了口气。

 

“所以不是叫你们不要在我们赶来前乱来嘛！真的是！”尤金不知何时占领了战场一角的高台，举枪瞄准了月读的头顶。

一发多重爆破弹击中在荒神的最大的弱点上，一瞬间几重的爆破直接将金色的光环打成了碎片。女性形体的荒神痉挛似得反弓起身体，然后无力地跪倒在地。

 

“好极了，这样它就没法用那招激光了！”奥尔加咧开嘴，露出了招牌的自信笑容，“既然人到齐了，那就不用和这家伙客气了。”

“说的好像有客气过一样……”尤金翻了个白眼，吐槽道，“我们要没赶来的话你就躺了！！”

“是是是，帮大忙了。以后不要被蚩尤这种缠那么久就更好了。”

“你丫这哪门子的感谢啊！！”

“好了，玩笑留到战斗之后，月读虽然是个棘手的家伙，但是铁华团的名声，绝不会栽在这家伙手里。”难得摆出一点铁华团的团长风度的奥尔加举起了长剑，指向了月读，“尤金负责射击和回复支援，三日，昭宏，我们三个一起干掉它。”

“哦！”昭宏点了点头，随即举起着沉重的大剑，和奥尔加一起冲向了青色的荒神。

已经在荒神身边的三日月，只是笑了笑，再次将自己的力量蓄到神机上，“就算你们来了，最后一击也一定是我的。”

“想得美！”

“所以说……友谊第一啊……”虽然刚刚很有气势地讲了番话，但是当话题又回到了三日月和昭宏一开始的无聊赌局的时候，奥尔加还是忍不住地感到无力。

 

越是强大的荒神，在战斗后期就越是难缠。即使一一击破了荒神的结合部位，但是月读仍然疯狂着舞动着手上的光鞭，时不时爬行在地面上横冲直撞一番作为反击。威力巨大的攻击隔着盾牌也给众人造成了很大的伤害。

 

“还差一点了。不要放松戒备。尤金，注意它的冲击波和光球。”

“你们才是注意自己的体力，我状态回复弹已经用完了。再中毒就麻烦了！”

“是冲撞，都当心！”奥尔加及时地提醒了周围两个近战人员。

昭宏立即展开了盾牌，而三日月则是一个空翻躲过了飞快爬行在地的荒神。他正想要从空中反击的时候，发现眼前一阵亮的刺眼的光芒。

和之前的普通冲撞不同，这一次月读还在爬行的路径上留下了一连串定时爆破的能量球。而其中一个能量球，就在三日月的正下方。

“三日！”银发的神机使不假思索地丢下神机朝着三日月在的方向冲了过去，在能量球爆破之前，扑到了三日月身上，把他尽量推离爆炸的源头。

 

几乎是同时，能量球被引爆。刺眼的光和爆风瞬间吞噬了两个神机使的身影。

“奥尔加！！”

“三日月！？”

 

尤金和昭宏都震惊地忘记了去捕捉荒神的动向，一起朝着爆炸的方向跑去。闪光和烟尘都严重影响了视线，他们只听到了身体沉重地摔在地上并滑出很远的声响。

然后一道纤细的黑影以异于常人的速度从烟雾中窜出，子弹一般冲向青色的荒神，把它扑倒在地面上。

 

“那个是，三日月？”离得比较远的尤金首先看清了情况，但是眼前的景象让他呼吸一滞。

三日月细小的身躯骑在月读身上，仅仅用左手就死死按住了荒神的头颅。本来强的不像话的荒神现在却无论怎么挣扎也逃脱不开三日月的制压。

但是尤金所没有看到的是，此刻三日月的手几乎快要捏碎了月读的脸，荒神了无生气的独眼图腾已经布满了细碎的裂纹，无机质的脸上，此刻犹如露出了害怕的表情一般。

 

“你居然伤害了奥尔加。”本就清冽的嗓音此刻有如带着冻气一般，三日月周身都散发着凛冽的杀气，瞳孔收缩着，眼神中已经没有了愤怒以外的神色。荒神挣扎地抬起头，但是神机使手上的力道加重，再次把它的头狠狠磕在地上，手指慢慢的收紧，指尖之下，荒神的面部装甲发出了可怕的碎裂声，原先的裂纹更深了。

 

“三日！我没事！”在接近暴走的三日月徒手捏碎月读的头颅之前，奥尔加挣扎着从地上爬了起来。整件制服几乎被爆风撕扯成了碎布片，裸露在外的皮肤上，更是留下了好几道触目惊心的血口和灼伤的痕迹。正好赶到他身边的昭宏立刻扶了他一把。勉勉强强地站起来后，奥尔加向昭宏点了点头，然后放开了手，“已经没事了。”他重复道。

 

三日月这才稍稍放松了手上的力道，眼神终于也恢复了常态。然后他皱起了眉头，将右手握着的蓄力矛转了个角度，干脆地戳进了月读的胸膛，将它用力地钉在了地上。

然后他支着矛柄慢慢地站了起来。荒神的四肢无力地挣扎着，但是因为躯干被钉着，所以一切都是徒劳。那个模样犹如正在被制成标本的昆虫一般。

“什么掌管月亮的神明啊，你还完全不够格！”三日月瞪着渐渐无力的月读，冷冷地丢下了一句话后，展开神机的捕食装置。黑色的荒神细胞从神机的核心慢慢伸展出来，变形，组成了一张狰狞的血盆大口。

 

一口，就将月读的一半身体吞噬了下去。

 

“…………结束……了……吗？”荒神的动作彻底停止后，尤金才想起来要呼吸这件事。他大大地喘了口气，有些后怕的看向了三日月。

刚才的那一刻，被他身上可怕的杀意所压迫的，似乎不仅仅是荒神。

昭宏也几乎是一样的反应，在一切结束后，他才握紧了自己的神机，悄悄恢复了呼吸的节奏。

“刚才的……到底是……？”他像是在自言自语，又像在问奥尔加。

“……三日那家伙啊……一生气就很可怕的……”奥尔加只是含糊地回应了一句。然后身上的伤痛在他松懈下来的时候，就一并发作了起来，痛的他又跪倒在地。

 

“奥尔加！”三日月几乎是立刻跑回了银发神机使的身边，蹲下了身子看向对方，“你真的没事吗？”

“我的恢复能力比一般神机使都要快这一点，你不是早知道了吗？”奥尔加笑了笑，但是笑容牵动了脸上的创口，于是又是一阵龇牙咧嘴，“……虽然……疼痛的感受还是和大家一样的……嘶……”

“…………”三日月只是皱着眉，脸上的担心完全没有退去。他伸出手，摸了摸奥尔加脸上的伤口，在确实地看到最细小的伤口在用肉眼可见的速度慢慢愈合之后，才稍稍放下心来，“抱歉。”他诚恳地低下头。

“对付新的荒神的时候，受伤是难免的啊。别介意。”奥尔加轻轻摇摇头，“再说了，最后不是干掉那家伙了吗？”

“……恩。”黑发的少年点点头，然后再次抬头直视着对方金色的眼眸，“下次不会再出现这样的失误了。”他用近乎宣誓的语气这么说道。

 

奥尔加眨了眨眼，然后又忍不住笑了起来，都顾不上伤口有多痛。“啊，那可真是可靠啊。”

“那啥……打扰你们的两人时间不好意思，但是外面还有台直升机在等我们回去……”尤金不知何时已经踱到他们俩旁边，面无表情地看着他们俩说道。

“刚才的一瞬间，我还以为你们俩谁的闪光弹掉地上炸了呢。”同样面无表情的昭宏在尤金身边补充了一句。

 

“我靠，昭宏你刚才那句太有才了我要记下来以后和他们俩出任务就用！”

“喂……”奥尔加无力地白了另外两人一眼，然后借三日月的肩膀直起身子，“好吧，回去吧……飞机上最好有医疗箱。”

 

“啊……对了。”三日月突然停下脚步，想起了什么一般回头看向了昭宏，“最后一击是我的。我赢了。”

“什……！？？”昭宏露出了一副被巴玖拉的雷暴炸到的表情，“那……那怎么能算！？？”

 

“不过……就算赢了，好像也没有好处……早知道就赌今天的晚饭了。这么多战斗，可真是饿惨我了……”矮小的噬神者摸着肚子，一边朝直升机走去，一边碎碎念道，完全地无视了身边大个子的抗议。

“那两个，还真是小孩子啊……”尤金只是笑着朝那两人看了眼，然后伸手扶住了踉踉跄跄的奥尔加的肩膀。

 

这时，他们的头顶传来了直升机的声音。

 

“咦？我们的回去要坐的飞机……不是已经在待机了吗……？”金发青年疑惑地抓了抓头，看着低低地飞过他们头顶的飞机，然后发现了一些不一样的地方。

“那直升机上的标志……是加拉尔霍恩吧？”奥尔加眯着眼睛，没有漏看这些细节。

“加拉尔霍恩？那种大人物来这里干嘛…………啊……难道说后续的研究人员是他们？”

“很有可能呢……不过，反正后续的研究和我们没有关系………”奥尔加耸耸肩，没有多在意。

 

但是回到他们回程的直升机旁时，刚才那架加拉霍恩专属的飞机也停在一边。

他们看到诺尔巴和丹吉在那架飞机附近用力朝他们挥着手，然后小跑过来。带着一脸的兴奋。

“喂喂，你们俩怎么来这里了？”尤金不解地问道。

“是护送任务啊。加拉霍恩的大人物，还有克琉塞的大小姐。护送他们来这里调查。”诺尔巴还没跑近，就先大声地喊道。

 

“那个大小姐啊，胸有这么大。”丹吉堆着满脸的笑容，一边在胸口比划着，一边说道。但是在走近后看到一身伤痕的奥尔加时立刻惊慌起来，“团长！？你怎么了！？”

“哦……只是……一些意外，没大碍。”

“三日月大哥呢？”

“后面。”

“哦……丹吉，诺尔巴，你们也来了？”随后跟上来的三日月和昭宏看了看同团的伙伴后，抬了抬眉毛表示惊讶。

“三日月大哥跟着团长也受了这么重的伤……难道是……很厉害的荒神吗？”

“真的吗？是什么荒神？？我记得出来的时候说是只有猴子和鸟人和Sariel啊？”诺尔巴也好奇地问道。

 

“是后来突然出现的第一种接触禁忌种的月读。我记得，在你们之前还没有成功归还的交战记录。更不要说提回收的核心了。”一个陌生的声音插进了众人的对话，大家把视线移过去时，看到的是一个有着温和俊朗的面容的淡金色头发的华服青年，正轻轻地鼓着掌，“真是场了不起的战斗，不愧是闻名已久的荒神歼灭部队铁华团啊。”

 

明明是非常温和的祝贺话语，但是奥尔加心里却敲响了警钟，他下意识地闭起了右眼，“你……看到了我们的战斗？我可不记得战斗时周围有其他人在。”

 

“在直升机经过你们战场上方的时候，我让驾驶员悬停在较高的位置观察了一会儿。那样的激战情况下，你们应该也注意不到在高空之上还有观战者吧。”金发青年看着奥尔加的眼睛，平静地解释道，“队长先生的舍身行为，真是令人感动。如果不介意的话，我们的飞机上有更好的医疗设备，你可以随便使用。”

 

“……哦……那就多谢了。”对方展示了如此的好意，但奥尔加还是不愿意放松戒备，只好回应一些表面上的客套话，“设施里面的中型大型荒神都已经解决了。虽然小型荒神很容易再次形成，不过有诺尔巴和丹吉在的话，你们的调查研究工作应该能安稳进行了。我们都累的够呛，先告辞了。”

 

说完，他头也不回地往自己部队的直升机走去。尤金愣了愣后，也只能勉强和陌生人点了点头，赶紧跟上了奥尔加。后面的人依样画葫芦似得简单地向名字都不知道的金发青年点了点头，随后就快步离开了。

但是在三日月经过那名青年身边时，青年朝他笑了笑，用只有三日月能听见的音量说了句，“真是厉害的战斗方式啊，简直就好像是荒神一般。”

三日月只是额外再抬眼看了看他，没有回应任何话，就这样从他身边走了过去。

 

“什么啊，真是没礼貌的一群粗人呢……”淡紫色头发，刘海梳向一边的青年这时才从金发青年的身后走出来，皱着眉头看向奥尔加等人的背影，“马克基利斯，赶紧调查完这个荒芜的地方就回去吧。”

金发的青年无奈地笑了笑，“等那位大小姐和他们也打完招呼吧。”

在走回他们的专属直升机旁边时，众人惊讶的发现一个穿着高领毛衣和休闲裤的便装女孩，蓬松的长卷金发干练地一把扎在了脑后。她正提着一个医疗箱看着机舱内部。

 

回过头，她朝众人笑了笑，然后指了指印着加拉霍恩标记的白色箱子，说道：“我也在飞机上看到你们的战斗了，真是辛苦了。这个一定能用得上吧。”

“啊……谢谢。”尤金不好意思的点头，然后注意到了对方的胸围和丹吉比划的尺寸完全一致，“啊，难道你就是克琉赛的大小姐？！”

“哎？你们怎么看出来的？”

靠胸围……当然尤金是不敢这么说实话的，“刚才那边的同伴告诉我们的。”

“嗯，我是库迪丽亚•蓝那•巴恩斯坦。但是，请不要说是什么大小姐了。我只是作为一届普通的荒神研究者参加这次调查的。”

“荒神……研究者？”四个神机使面面相觑。研究方面的事情都处于和他们无缘的范畴。

“但是对于你们的事迹，我一直有耳闻。一直以来，都想亲自感谢你们为保护克琉赛城邦的安全做出的贡献……”自称库迪丽亚的研究者继续滔滔不绝地说道。

“我们只是拿钱办事而已。没有你想的那么伟大。”但奥尔加实事求是地打断了对方的讲话，“但是还是很感谢你的好意。这个医疗箱我们就先收下了。你的同事似乎还在等你。”

 

“我不是他们的同事。”库迪丽亚用力摇了摇头，金色的马尾跟着甩了甩，“我只是协助他们研究的地方助理而已。毕竟……哎……”

没怎么在意对方说话的三日月已经自说自话地从她手里拿过了医疗箱，放上了机舱甲板上。再回头看了看金发女孩，说道:“谢谢你的医疗箱，不介意的话，我想现在就给我同伴疗伤。”边说边指了指一脸尴尬表情的奥尔加。

“啊……抱、抱歉。”库迪丽亚不好意思地让开了路看着几个神机使默默地走过她面前登上飞机，然后有些失落地垂下了肩膀。

“那个……”尤金尴尬地向她笑了笑，“别介意我们的态度，毕竟都是粗人，而且真的是累惨了。那边给你做护卫的诺尔巴和丹吉都肯定会很亲切的。”

“是……是吗？”

“但要是他们毛手毛脚的话你可以狠狠抽他们嘴巴。”

“咦——？！”

 

库迪丽亚还来不及问个明白，直升机就启动了螺旋桨。轰隆隆的响声让她也无法再多问什么了。

目送着有着铁华团标记的直升机飞上空中之后，她才转头看了看自己的同行人与护卫们。和他们一起踏进了已经平静了很多的研究所废墟当中。  
  


 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小小的设定角：
> 
> 三日月的神机是新型，近程武器是蓄力矛，远程是机关炮。  
> 奥尔加也是新型，近程长剑，远程狙击炮。
> 
> 尤金是旧型，单远程，爆破枪。  
> 昭宏是旧型，单近程，大剑。  
> 诺尔巴是旧型，单近程，冲击锤。  
> 丹吉是旧型，单远程，机关炮。
> 
> 因为旧型的适配率高很多，新型在这个故事的时间节点之前的几年还是风险很大很大的。接受新型的注射并成功的人不多。像是三明和奥尔加这种连续两例成功的，当然是有内情的。
> 
> 和God Eater不一样的设定：
> 
> 在火星上并没有统一管理神机使的组织，比如芬利尔。各地还是独立为政，各管各的神机使部队以及城墙要塞。  
> 加拉霍恩则是提供各个地区神机，核心材料和荒神研究资料的组织。
> 
> 这么设定后期加人物方便。而且也是有原因的。只是不知道自己写不写得到……
> 
> 因为是au，原作对立的关系在这里并不会对立。至少目前还没有。  
> 比较麻烦的是原作有些人物性格还不完全明确，所以日后ooc了请当做是我的脑洞太歪。谢谢。


	5. Chapter 5

“哇！真的恢复的好快啊！”在给奥尔加的后背伤口涂药的时候，尤金亲眼目睹了一些较小的裂口在快速地自动愈合着。

“因为身体里面有那些神谕细胞，当然会自我修复啊。”奥尔加用少见多怪的眼神回头看了尤金一眼。

“但是啊，为什么就你恢复速度这么快呢？”

“说是植入神谕细胞的时候的意外吧。具体的我也不知道。”

“哎？不仅把新型的植入成功了，还带上这种好处，你丫运气也太好了吧？！喂，看啊，这个伤口已经好了……”边说，金发的青年一边拿棉花棒戳了戳一个刚刚愈合的伤口。但是刚刚闭合的伤口显然不适合随意被碰触，一个不小心，又重新裂开了。

“嘶——”疼痛让奥尔加背上的肌肉一紧，“你到底是帮忙疗伤的还是要多弄几个伤口啊？”

“哦，抱歉！”尤金毫无歉意地笑了笑，准备继续把药涂到其他的伤口上。但是随即，他的表情就扭曲了起来，“痛痛痛，三日月…耳朵、耳朵要掉了！！！”

 

“笨手笨脚的，还是我来吧。”一手揪着尤金的耳朵，另一手抢过了医疗用具，然后坐在了奥尔加身后，一言不发地开始了清理伤口和涂药的工作。

 

“你不继续吃一会？”奥尔加看了看机舱一角只消耗了一点点的便携粮，问道。

“回去后吃阿特拉做的比较好。”

“哦……那倒也是。比斯凯特应该已经通知她弄顿大餐了吧？”

“那真是不错……”

 

“什么呀……三日月那个家伙，怎么突然看上去心情很差的样子？”尤金揉着耳朵坐到了正闭目养神的昭宏旁边，嘀嘀咕咕抱怨道。

“在见到那个加拉霍恩的人之后，就这样了。”昭宏耸了耸肩，“而且啊，刚才伤到奥尔加的月读的下场，你不也看到了吗？还故意去弄他伤口……”

“喂喂，不要说得那么可怕啦！我是不小心的啊！”

“因为是不小心的，所以你现在还能活着啊……”

“所以说不要说得那么可怕啊！！！”

 

奥尔加托着下巴，看着咋咋呼呼的尤金和对比之下尤其冷静的昭宏，忍不住笑了笑。

接着，困意就渐渐涌了上来，眼皮不由自主地打起了架。

 

“奥尔加，累了吗？”明明在背后都没看见他表情的三日月却这样问道，同时把消毒过的纱布贴在了刚清理干净的伤口上，轻轻压了下纱布边缘的胶带。

“应该是快速恢复的副作用吧。每次都会很困……”说着，奥尔加就打了个哈欠，“……以前……就是这样了……”

“那就躺一会好了，反正背上的伤口也处理完了。”

“好。”点了点头后，奥尔加歪过身子就躺了下来，直接把三日月的腿当成了枕头，调整了个舒服的姿势后，就打起了瞌睡。

 

愣了一愣的三日月先是低头看了看迅速进入梦乡的人，接着无奈地呼了口气，伸手摸了摸奥尔加银色的短发。平常看上去硬硬的头发，实际的触感意外的柔软。因为这种难得的能够摸到对方头发的机会和舒适的手感，三日月的嘴角慢慢翘了起来。

 

但在听到对面发出了一些奇怪的声响后，他抬起了头，发现尤金手上拿着微型摄像机，刚才的声响显然就是他按了好几次快门的声音。而一旁的昭宏，已经捂着嘴别开了脸，颤抖着肩膀研究起机舱外的云彩的样子。

 

“本周的《渔火号》头条就决定是这个了。莱德一定会很高兴吧！”仗着现在的三日月绝不会把奥尔加翻到地上来追杀自己，尤金笑的跟偷吃到鱼的猫似的，甩着手上的照相机。

 

“…………铁华团……已经没有像样的新闻了吗？”沉默了一会后，三日月无力地看着对面的两人，平静地问道。

“没有比这个‘瞎眼’的新闻了。”尤金一本正经地说。

“………哈…？”

“噗……”一边研究云层的某个人，终于忍不住笑了出来。

 

——————

 

实际上，关于高速恢复能力的由来，奥尔加撒了谎。那并不是因为神谕细胞的植入手术带来的添头。

自他懂事以来，他隐约地感觉到了自己的一些小伤口总是消失的很快。但确信了自己这个异于常人之处的时点，则是在遇到了三日月之后。

 

那道被荒神留在手臂上的巨大伤口，正常情况下，对成年人来说，都是致命的。更不要提是一个小孩子了。

随之而来的高烧，饥饿，缺水，无一不是能够随时夺走他性命的要素。

 

但是，奥尔加还是活了下来。

 

不仅仅是存活下来。在他第二次昏迷之后，那些伤痛却都奇迹般的消失了。

这样一来，即使是什么都不懂的小孩，多少也能查觉到异样了。

 

到底他昏迷了多久，昏迷过程中发生了什么，年幼的奥尔加一概不清楚。

有记忆的，反而是一直以来都缠绕着他的噩梦——一群荒神在追逐着他，一口一口地咬下了他的血肉。他喊不出声，也逃不走。然后，被咬的伤痕累累的身体上，慢慢地泛出黑色的物质，一点一点的集结在他的伤口上，比荒神更快地侵蚀着自己的身体。再次看向自己的手臂的时候，他却看到了一双荒神一般的爪子——

 

“——！！！”

从噩梦中惊醒的奥尔加，先是感觉到胸口上暖烘烘又沉甸甸的。他费力地抬头看了看，引入眼帘的是一头乌黑杂乱的头发，属于那个先前救了他，还把他拖到这个庇护场所的孩子。

那孩子整个上半身都趴在奥尔加胸口上，手臂搭在他身体两侧，脑袋靠着他心脏所在的位置。

 

“…………”奥尔加张了张嘴，却发现喉咙还是干的厉害，一下子都说不出话。于是他就伸手碰了碰那孩子。

孩子的脑袋动了动，但只是调整成了一个更加舒适的睡姿，垂在他身体两边的手，则无意识地搂紧了奥尔加的上身，然后继续爆睡。

这是把他当床垫加抱枕了啊……奥尔加无奈地心想。

 

但不知怎么的，他并不抗拒这种过分亲昵的接触。毕竟，这样感觉很温暖，而且这孩子不轻不重地重量压在胸口的感觉意外的令人心安。

不由自主地，奥尔加把双手环在了那个孩子身上。呼吸渐渐平缓下来，但他还是不敢闭上眼睛。害怕着那种噩梦再次袭来。

 

于是他只好慢慢整理着混乱的思绪和记忆，也正是这个时候他注意到了左臂上的伤口已经不再作痛，稍微抬起手臂看了看，发现巨大的伤口现在只留下了结痂并脱落后的白色的疤痕。如果不是创口旁边还留有干涸的血迹的话，这看上去完全就好像是一个古老的伤疤一样。

“……怎么会……？”奥尔加看着那道疤痕，不可思议地自言自语道。

 

打断他思考的是他肚子发出的饥饿哀嚎。他无奈地叹了口气，对于自己的身体来说，再奇怪的事，也抵不过先填饱肚子来的重要。

放下手后，奥尔加转过头看了看周围，他记得周围应该还有一些之前找到的食物。

而原本睡得雷打不动的孩子，也被他肚子发出的声音惊醒了。他的小手撑在地板上，支起了上半身，惺忪的睡眼盯着奥尔加，然后歪过了脑袋，问道：“肚子饿了？吃东西吗？”这次的话说的比之前还溜了。

“……恩。”

孩子几乎是立刻从他身上爬了下去，捡起了一旁的密封包装的干粮递给了他，脸上露出了期待的神情。

他摇了摇头，然后捡起了旁边的罐头，“这次吃点有水分的东西吧？”接着他再看了看周围，“不过……要先找开罐器。”

 

又是一番翻箱倒柜后，他总算弄开了那个装着甜玉米粒的罐头，还顺便找到了勺子。

自己先吃了一口确认食物没有变质后，奥尔加又挖了一大勺，送到了一直盯着他不放的那个孩子嘴边。这次那孩子没有任何犹豫地一口含住了勺子，差点把勺子都吞了下去。他好不容易把勺子完整地从对方嘴里拔出来后，看见那孩子已经用满足的表情吞下了玉米粒，然后又张大了嘴，等待着下一次投喂。

 

奥尔加忍不住微笑了起来。

“对了，你的名字。”他突然记起了昏迷前想要做的事，再喂了对方一口后，问道。

“名字？”那个孩子一边吃一边不解地看向奥尔加，重复着没有听见过的词汇。

奥尔加思考了一下后，将手指指向自己，“我的名字，奥尔加。”然后举了举手里的罐头，“这个的名字是罐头。”最后指向了面前的人，“你的名字呢？”

 

孩子大大的蓝眼睛眨了几下，似乎在思索着什么。

 

“难道说……没有名字吗？”

“……三日月。”但是在沉默了一小会后，那个孩子突然这样回答道。

 

奥尔加愣住了，这是个在火星上显得尤为陌生的词汇。月亮，是地球的卫星，在火星上看不到的天体。

“你叫……三日月？”他指着黑发的小孩重复了一遍，以求确认。

对方用力地点了点头。然后同样抬起手指向了银发的少年，说道：“奥尔加。”

 

对方的理解能力出乎他意料的快，奥尔加愣着眨了眨眼睛，然后才大大地咧开了嘴笑了起来，“恩！没错！三日月！”

虽然这个叫做三日月的孩子身上还有太多的谜团，但至少，他们俩算是迈开了互相了解的第一步。

 

一边试着磕磕碰碰的交流，他们两个小孩一边把剩下的几个罐头都解决干净了。

 

“呼——吃饱了吃饱了——！”奥尔加摸着肚子，感到了长久时间以来的头一次满足，然后回头看向了坐在他身边，还拿着空罐子，舔着角落里面的碎屑的孩子，“三日月呢……？”

“呃………吃饱…没有！”三日月已经通过之前的一些对话，学会了否定用语。

“应该说‘没吃饱’。”

“没吃饱！”

“唔……你的饭量也太大了……”奥尔加有些为难地看了看四周，“已经没有剩了呢……”

“没有……吗？”三日月失落地垂下了肩膀和脑袋。样子看的奥尔加感到了一阵不忍。

“我们去外面再找找看吧？”因为不忍，于是奥尔加站起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，然后像对方伸出了手。

三日月只是疑惑地盯着他的手看了一会，确认了他手上空无一物后，才抬起头，不解地看向奥尔加。

“……呃——”奥尔加尴尬地挠了挠脸，然后弯下腰，抓过了三日月垂在身旁的手，将对方小小的手掌捏在自己的掌心里，“向你伸出手的时候，是希望这样握住你的手，这样就能一起走了。”他耐心地解释道。

然后，对方的手掌温度让他愣了愣——“你的手好冷啊。”

“……冷？”

“这样的衣服……不行吧……？”虽然之前就意识到了，但是一直没有机会来提这件事。直到现在。三日月的身上，可以说压根就没有穿什么衣服，只是裹了一块很大的破布而已。手脚都裸露在外。所以手才会冷成这样吗？“我先帮你找件衣服吧？”说完，他拉起更小的那个孩子的手，又开始了对这个破旧的庇护所的翻箱倒柜。

 

能找到的最小尺码的衣服，对三日月的身材来说也大得夸张。而且不知道为什么，三日月似乎对穿衣服这件事特别有抵抗心理。奥尔加花了好大一番力气才替他穿好一身。

“……恩…这样就好了。”卷完裤脚和袖子后，奥尔加这才松了口气，然后看着三日月的样子，忍俊不禁。

而被穿戴好的那位，则不高兴地撅着嘴，“痒痒的……”他扯着身上的衣物，似乎还想从这种布料的束缚中逃脱出来。

“但是这样就不会冷了啊。看……”奥尔加抓住了他几乎要扯坏衣服的手，感觉到比起之前是变得稍微暖和了一点，“手也稍微暖和点了吧？”

“……暖和？”

“你的手现在就是冷。而我的手，就比较暖和。感觉到了吗？”奥尔加把对方的手掌包在双手之间，让自己的掌心的温度一点点地传到了对方手上。

 

“……暖和……”三日月看着奥尔加的手，刚才还特别不高兴的脸上终于绽开了笑容，“奥尔加，好暖和……”

“对吧？穿着衣服就可以暖和了。”

“恩……但是……痒痒的……”孩子的脸又垮了下来。

“那个就稍微忍耐一下吧？”

“呜……”

“忍耐一下，一起出去找吃的吧？”继续在衣服的话题上浪费时间看来是没有结果的，奥尔加就索性把话题带回了三日月最感兴趣的事情上。这也是他们一开始的目的。

终于，三日月不在纠结衣服痒不痒的问题了，他眼睛又亮了起来，然后用力点了点头，“恩！找吃的——！”

 

带着三日月小心翼翼地走出破旧的庇护所之后，奥尔加警觉地张望着四周，确保周围没有荒神后，才再次迈开步伐。

而三日月，则是好奇地看着面前的少年的奇怪行为，最后忍不住出声问道：“奥尔加，怎么了？”

“这里有很多荒神，不小心一点不行啊。”

“……荒神？”

“就是……之前袭击了我，然后被你……打败的……唔，那个是我在做梦吗？”越说到后面，奥尔加自己也越不清楚自己看到的景象是真是假。毕竟，一个孩子怎么可能徒手打倒荒神呢？

“嗯？”

“没事，我自言自语。说起来，三日月你怎么会一个人在这里？有其他人吗？”

“只有三日月一个。现在有奥尔加了！”

“但是……你一个人到底怎么活到现在啊？”

“这里，吃的东西，很多！”三日月似乎很高兴，于是说话的声音大了一些。

“嘘……轻一点。”奥尔加立刻回头，在自己嘴前竖起一根手指，然后再看了看周围，“如果把荒神引来就麻烦了。”

“……荒神……是…什么？”

“是很可怕的怪物，这样的……”奥尔加从地上捡起块石头，然后都是尘土的土地上画了个奇形怪状的Ogretail的外形，“恩……似乎……之前你还拖过一个回来……但是那个大概也是梦吧？”因为当时自己在高烧，而且后来也并没有在房间里面看到什么荒神的尸体，所以奥尔加再次否定了这个记忆。

三日月低头研究了一下奥尔加的鬼画符，然后指着图形，大声地说道：“这是吃的！”

 

“……不是啦——！我画的哪有这么糟啦！？”忍不住就喊了出来的奥尔加，下一秒就立刻捂住了自己的嘴，“算了，还是先找找看其他的房子吧，说不定也有食物留下来……”

 

他再拉起三日月的手，往另一座看上去还挺完整的房屋走了过去。

而黑发的孩童，仍然盯着地上的涂鸦，然后看向了另外个方向。

“奥尔加？”

“什么？”

“吃的，在那一边。”黑发的小孩子没被握住的手指向了他们行进方向的反面。

“哎？”奥尔加停下了脚步。看着三日月所指的方向，“那里吗？有罐头和干粮？”

“有吃的。”三日月再强调了一遍，然后反过来扯了扯对方的手，示意对方跟自己过来。

没有多想，奥尔加跟上了比自己年纪更小的孩子的脚步。毕竟，对方在这个地方混的时间可比自己要长。

 

但是，在三日月把他径直带到了一头翻找着瓦砾的Ogretail的面前时，他还是为自己的轻信而后悔了。

“奥尔加，吃的！”把他们两人带入了最危险的境地的罪魁祸首，此时却天真无邪地指着巨狼一样的荒神，如此说道。

而荒神，这个时候也抬起头，看向了眼前的两个细小的身影，然后发出了低沉的吼叫。

 

“那个是荒神啊！”明明是应该害怕的说不出话的时候，但是此时奥尔加已经自暴自弃地大喊了出来。

“荒神…就是吃的吗？”

“不是！啊啊——总之先逃吧！”奥尔加没有再多废话，拉起三日月就拼命地往回跑，“我们才是那家伙的食物啊！”

“啊……但是……奥尔加…”

“不要说话，快跑！不然会被吃掉的！”

 

看到逃跑的猎物，荒神的自然反应当然是追。一边嚎叫着一边向两个孩子扑了过去。

感觉到了荒神的接近，奥尔加握紧了手，忍不住闭上了眼睛。但是这时，三日月的手从他的掌中挣脱了。

“三日月！？”因为突然失去了平衡摔倒在地的银发少年不顾身上脸上的擦伤，立刻回过头确认另一个孩子的安危。但是眼前的景象，就好像再次回到了遇见三日月的那一晚。

 

明明是那么小的身躯，却稳稳当当地站在巨大的荒神面前，没有任何惧意。

明明握在手里显得特别无力的小手，却仅仅用了一个挥击，就将整只荒神打到了一边。

 

“…………原来……那个不是梦吗？”双手撑在地上，瞪大眼睛看着面前三日月矮小的背影，连眨眼都忘记了的奥尔加，这才有了一种如梦初醒般的感觉。

 

接着，他听到了三日月稚嫩而清澈的声音响起来——

 

“不许、伤害、奥尔加！”

 

——————

 

“……尔加，奥尔加，醒醒，我们到了。”

三日月清澈的声音传到耳朵里，然后手臂被轻轻地推了推。于是奥尔加从朦胧的睡梦中醒了过来。

“你还真是厉害，直升机这么吵的情况下也睡得这么死……”三日月继续说道，等奥尔加的脑袋终于从他腿上挪开之后，才揉了揉大腿，“腿都麻了……”

“啊……抱歉……三日。”银发青年迅速站了起来，抓了抓头发，然后向看起来因为腿麻而一下子站不起来的同伴伸出了手，“以后觉得腿麻了就早点叫醒我啊……”

“没关系。”黑发的神机使笑了笑，握住了对方温暖的手掌，被奥尔加一把从坐板上拉了起来。

“咦？尤金和昭宏已经先回去了？”看了看周围，发现机舱里面只有他们俩时，奥尔加问道。

“尤金一着陆就立刻逃走了。昭宏也一起走了。”

“逃？他做了什么？”

“…………看到本周的《渔火号》你大概就知道了……”

“啊？”

 

“三日月——”他们刚刚走下直升机，年轻的少女高扬的声音就从远处传了过来。

“阿特拉？”

一路奔跑到三日月身边之后，有着淡褐色短发的娇小少女上气不接下气地问道：“比、比斯凯特说、你碰到了很厉害的新型荒神……！没、没事吗？有没有受伤？”

“我的话，没有。”三日月冷静地回答道，然后看了看身边的奥尔加。

“啊，团长……”阿特拉这才意识到自己忘记和重要的团长打招呼了，于是转过头，然后大叫了起来，“……啊啊啊啊——团长——！！你受伤了！！怎么会受这么重的伤？！！”

 

“……不是碰到了很厉害的荒神嘛……”奥尔加颇为尴尬地挠了挠脸。总觉得他们团的厨娘在对三日月与其他人的观察力以及反应能力方面，差了不是一星半点。是的，团长也在其他人等的范畴里。

“痛、痛吗？”

“………没事，皮外伤而已……”他无可奈何地笑着摆了摆手。

“那，把衣服给我我帮你补上吧？”

“不用，我直接去领一件新的更省事。倒是这个家伙…”奥尔加按了把三日月的肩膀，“他应该饿得不行了。赶紧喂饱他吧。”

“没问题，我准备了足够你们4个人吃一晚上的菜了！”阿特拉这才回复了活力，高兴地说道。

“那可真是期待啊。”边说，三日月的目光已经飘向了食堂的方向。

然后，他发现了食堂外，堆放了许多陌生的器材。

“那个是……？早上出来的时候还没有呢。”注意到了同样事情的奥尔加问道。

“啊，那个啊……”阿特拉想了想，“好像是新的研究器材。好像是有加拉霍…呃……加拉尔霍恩？那里来的很了不起的人送来的。”

“什么？！”奥尔加皱起了眉头。提到加拉尔霍恩，他自然就想到了回来之前见到的那个金发男子。那可不是什么日常随处可见的组织。一天里面碰到2次，只能猜测，在这里出现的，可能是同一个人了。

 

“奥尔加，先去吃饭吧？”对于研究器材毫无兴趣的三日月推了推他的手，然后径直走进了他们的餐厅。阿特拉立刻也跟了进去，钻进柜台后面，开始给三日月打上第一份饭菜了。

 

奥尔加还是盯着那些器材，思索了一会。最后和三日月打了个招呼，“三日，你先吃吧，我去和比斯凯特了解一下情况先。”

 

“……嗯？哦。”已经塞了满嘴食物的三日月回头看了看已经走远的团长，然后点了点头。

反正，有什么复杂的事情，交给奥尔加就没差了。而三日月的职责，就是吃饱，再去锻炼得更强。这样以后不管什么样的荒神，都不再让他们伤害到奥尔加和其他同伴，那样就行了。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小小的花絮
> 
>  
> 
> 莱德是铁华团神机整备班的一员，这是他的表面身份。
> 
> 而在放下手里的工作之后，他就会化身为广受周边地区人民下载阅读并分享的刊载铁华团各种群众喜闻乐见之事的电子刊物《渔火号》的主编和美编和记者和特约作者（一人报社）。
> 
> 据说杂志甚至有流传到其他的城邦要塞，比如在塔宾斯的一群妹子手里传阅。
> 
> 随着读者数量的增多，莱德也拉拢了同为整备班的takaki和yamagi一起帮忙做新闻筛选和提意见。
> 
>  
> 
> 以下对话发生在正片时间线的第二天。
> 
>  
> 
> 莱德：这周收到了尤金大哥还有丹吉提供的素材照片。做一下筛选吧。我觉得这张大小姐的照片，构图，角度，色彩都好棒！丹吉那家伙，简直是用生命在拍摄这张图啊！做封面一定很吸引人。
> 
> 亚玛吉：但我觉得这张西诺先生的照片更加好看，我可以拷贝一份吗？
> 
> 莱德：考虑一下这本杂志的受众群体啊亚玛吉！
> 
> 塔卡基：啊啊啊啊啊这张！！这张！！这张三日月大哥的微笑啊啊啊啊居然是膝枕啊啊啊啊好羡慕奥尔加团长啊啊啊——天啊我的眼睛——！！
> 
> 莱德：塔卡基你出去吹个风冷静一下。
> 
> 亚玛吉：眼睛在流血呢……
> 
> 莱德：好大的杀伤力啊这张照片，拍了这张照片的尤金大哥居然还活着，也是了不起。
> 
> 亚玛吉：因为三日月大哥这样根本不能动吧？
> 
> 莱德：我拿这个做封面会不会被团长还有三日月大哥干掉？
> 
> 亚玛吉：冠上尤金先生的名字不就好了？
> 
> 莱德：亚玛吉你真聪明！
> 
> 亚玛吉：那么就把西诺先生的照片都拷贝给我……
> 
> 莱德：……
> 
> 塔卡基：三日月大哥为什么这么帅啊————
> 
> 莱德：塔卡基你好吵啊……
> 
>  
> 
> 雪之承：你们都认真干活啊……


	6. Chapter 6

奥尔加回到指挥室的时候，看见比斯凯特正一个人对着几个监视屏幕，分析着几个战场的情况。

其中一个屏幕突然跳出了警告信号，于是他的参谋接通了一条通信渠道。

 

“诺尔巴，丹吉。研究所地区的神谕细胞浓度上升的很快。你们最好15分钟内让同行研究者尽快完成资料收集并离开那里。我已经让直升机做好准备了。”

<哦，了解。丹吉，你进去通知委托人他们吧。>

<好——>

 

完成通知工作后，比斯凯特看到了屏幕倒影出来的人影，于是回过头看了看站在门口的铁华团团长。

“奥尔加。挂彩的真厉害啊……”胖胖的参谋抬了抬帽檐，上下打量着奥尔加说道。

“已经差不多全好了。”

“那就好，真是让人羡慕的能力……”

“有副作用的哦。”

“副作用更加给你借口到处偷懒打瞌睡吧？”

 

“……………………嘛……对了，食堂外面的器材，是属于加拉尔霍恩的那位金发委托人的吗？”

“你们已经打过照面了？”

“嗯，回来的时候，他们正好到达那边……那个不重要，关键的是他有什么打算，研究也好资料中心也好，不都应该在克琉赛的中心区域吗？”

 

“关于这点，我也不清楚。但是……”比斯凯特示意奥尔加走过来一点，然后在屏幕上打开了一些资料，“那位金发的委托人，马克基利斯·法里德先生，还有同行的加艾里奥·霍德文先生，他们都是从地球过来的。”

 

“……地球！？”奥尔加这才吃了一惊，“加拉尔霍恩还特地从地球派人过来，看起来是很大级别的事情了……”

 

“是啊……火星宙域被完全封锁的情况下，就算是加拉尔霍恩，要来火星也需要很高层的许可才行。到底，会是什么样的事情呢？”比斯凯特下意识地摸着下巴，近乎自言自语地说着，“难道是和那个新发现的研究所废墟有关系？”

 

之前奥尔加他们战斗的地方——那个被废弃了很多年的研究机构的建筑群——和火星上大多数因为荒神的出现而废弃的地方一样，是最近各地的神机使增加了巡逻范围后，才被发现的。

那是个神谕细胞的浓度很高的地方，可以算是个荒神重灾区。但是在上报了研究所的名称编号之后，很快，这个地区内的探索，搜寻和歼灭等任务就被一一传达到了每一个噬神者组织的任务列表当中。

 

而和这个地点距离最近的城邦，就是克琉赛。

先前铁华团已经接了一些探索工作，确保了周围的通路，安装了一些探索检测装置。而今天的，则是第一次进入研究所内部的任务。

 

而第一次的清扫任务，还没确定有没有完成的情况下，就已经有从地球远道而来的加拉尔霍恩成员紧跟着调查，不管怎么想……

“真可疑啊……”奥尔加习惯性地闭起右眼，低沉地说道。

 

“的确。”参谋点了点头，“而且，在你们出发后，克琉赛的研究中心就把这些器材都送了过来，随车附带了来自加拉尔霍恩，而且有总督亲笔签名的命令书。要求立刻在这里建设好一个研究室。就算我们是独立的私营组织，也没有权利拒绝呢。”

“……毕竟……也是寄人篱下的状态嘛……”虽然一样的感到了不满，但是回过头，看了看窗外的巨大防御壁之后，奥尔加也只能无奈的叹气。

 

利用了最新的荒神核心组件的防御壁，是让一整座城市不受荒神侵扰的重要技术手段。不管是从技术角度，还是能源的消耗上来看，那都是个人或者私人组织负担不起的东西。

而想要进入这道城墙接受保护，就意味着你必须服从这座城市的一切规矩，或者说是——城邦的总督，以及提供了这种技术的加拉尔霍恩的规矩。

 

铁华团亦不例外。生存的物资，战斗的整备，安全的休憩场所——为了这些，他们都不能违抗城邦主人的命令。

 

“那也，没办法了……”奥尔加捋了捋头发，无奈地摇摇头。

“也不用那么沮丧啦，往好的一面看，加拉尔霍恩会提供物质补偿，我们基地的条件也会提高许多呢。虽然好像有点不自由了，但对大家来说，也许是件好事。”比斯凯特看的很开地安慰奥尔加道。

“仔细想想，自由这种东西，其实从一开始我们就没有呢……”奥尔加低下头自嘲似得笑了笑，接着抬头看向了参谋，“对于这件事，我也认了。但是在他们搬进来之前，有件事想拜托你一下。”

 

“什么事？”比斯凯特歪过头问。

 

“以前CGS的记录里面非法的部分，帮我全部删掉吧。我不希望外人看到那些资料。”

“哎？那不就几乎是全部的资料了吗？”

“那就全部删掉好了。”

“那不是一下子就被看出来有问题啦！”

“这我会想办法解释的。资料的删除方面，可以拜托你吗？”奥尔加表情严肃地再次向参谋询问道，但是语气，已经完全是打定主意的样子了。

比斯凯特叹了口气才点头答应。毕竟，就算他说不行，奥尔加还是会找其他人想办法做这事吧。

 

但他也不是不理解奥尔加的想法。

铁华团前身的CGS所做过的见不得人的勾当，不管拿出哪一件来说，都会惹来大量的麻烦和舆论攻击。

比如在孤儿们的身上去试验各种偏食因子。或者不经过适性检测就让接受神谕细胞的移植，甚至是危险度非常高的新型神机的神谕细胞。

因此而死亡的孩子们，因为本来也就没有人在乎，对CGS的管理层来说，可以说是无本买卖。

 

那些资料中，也包涵了奥尔加和三日月的过去。他们是那群人中的幸运者，在这场玩命的豪赌里面存活了下来。

 

“那么……我会只留下一些CGS的基本公司信息和财务记录，其他的资料，包括你和三日月的资料，也都会删掉。没问题吗？”

“啊，没关系。反正都是毫无价值的资料。”奥尔加耸了耸肩，然后看着比斯凯特操作这电脑，将那些过去的记录一一的销毁，这才松了口气。然后他拍了拍参谋的肩膀，“谢谢啦。”

 

“干嘛这么客气啊？”比斯凯特也笑了笑。

 

“对了，你这里坐了一天，还没吃饭吧？”奥尔加这个时候，才开始感到了饥饿，然后顺便地问了对方一句。

“你不也是吗？刚从直升机下来就跑这里来问东问西了。”

“不知道三日会不会留我们的份下来呢……应该……没可能吧……？”

“我已经事先请阿特拉留好啦。”

“不愧是深谋远虑的我们团参谋。”

“因为团长太乱来啊！”

“哦，那么，一起去吃饭吧？”爽快地接受了指责的奥尔加咧起嘴角，然后也爽快地转移了话题。

“等我确认一下西诺他们已经回程了就好。”对此只好无奈叹气的比斯凯特只得回到了电脑i请安，开始了吃饭前最后一次通信确认。

“好。”奥尔加点点头，然后安静地等在了一边。

 

现在能做的事情都做掉了，至于加拉尔霍恩的大人物，以及之前想到的那些个疑点，这些事情，也只有等到以后，再去慢慢想了。

 

————

 

在平稳地开回克琉赛的直升机上，一身豪华的军装的淡紫发青年无聊地伸着懒腰，然后手肘支在腿上，头搁在手掌上，回过头看向了身着同样装束，一脸认真地阅读着数据版的金发的同僚。

“有看到什么有趣的资料吗？”他终于耐不住寂寞，开口问道。

“嗯……”而被询问的对象只是随意地应了一句，然后从埋首的资料中抬起头，坐在看向了对面的女孩，“库迪莉亚小姐，你把所有的资料都导出来了吗？”

“是的，我所调查的那个终端的资料全部都拿到了。”金色马尾的女孩肯定地回答道，然后再看了看手里的平面图，“但是这个研究所大得很。我们只是调查了其中一间控制中心。是否存在其他的网路和资料，目前还不明确。”

“我也是这么想的……果然一次还是没法拿全资料啊……”马克基利斯叹了口气，“看来在克琉塞设立临时研究室的决定很正确呢。之后还需要来拜访很多次呢。”

 

“但是这里的神谕细胞浓度那么高，就算刚已经收拾掉了一批荒神，很快就会又有新的荒神出现啊。”紫发青年双手枕到了脑袋后面，往后靠在机舱壁上，“只是要获取资料都这么麻烦……”

 

“这也是将临时研究室设立在噬神者组织中的原因。那样的话，就能够更加直接和有效的获取噬神者们的帮助了。”金发青年总算是放下了手里数据版，看向了他的同僚，然后耐心地解释道。

“克琉赛自属的噬神者队伍不是更加好吗？为什么要选铁华团那种一看就很穷酸的私营组织啊……”

“他们的实力有目共睹。加艾里奥你不也看到了吗？连这次意外出现的月读都收拾掉了，真是彻底出乎了我的意料呢。一开始我都以为这次的调查任务会泡汤呢。”

“…………切。但是那个队长先生，态度可是很差哦？回去后知道我们要在他的地盘筑巢，搞不好会激烈反对呢。”

“所以，我们借助了库迪莉亚小姐的父亲的权利啊。关于这一点，我还没向你感谢呢，库迪莉亚小姐。”

“啊……不，不敢当。”金发的女孩害羞地低下头摸了摸脸，“加拉尔霍恩的研究是可以帮助火星解决荒神的危机的。因为坚信着这一点，所以任何帮助，只要我们能够做到，当然一定会提供。”

 

“真了不起呢，库迪莉亚小姐。这么关心火星的未来。”马克基利斯温和第微笑起来。

而库迪莉亚则剧烈地摇起头，金色的马尾跟着大幅度晃动起来，“不，这，这也是我唯一能够做的了。毕竟，神机使的适性测试我没有通过，当不了神机使……”

 

“哎——！！？”紫发的青年听到后半句差点一个没坐稳，“你想去当神机使？还做过适性测试了？！”

“……是啊，请问……有什么问题吗？”

“为什么啊，要把那种怪物般的细胞植入自己身体耶？！自己也变得跟怪物一样了，想想就觉得恶心啊！”

“加艾里奥。”马克基利斯按了按情绪激动起来的同僚的肩膀，然后抱歉地看向库迪莉亚，“请不要觉得冒犯，这个人就是有点精神洁癖……”

“什么啊……正常人都会觉得恶心吧？”加艾里奥皱起眉头白了对方一眼。

“可他们是为了保护了一般市民的生命，才牺牲了自己作为一个正常人类的权利啊！”库迪莉亚不由自主地悄悄捏紧了自己的拳头。她明白和加拉尔霍恩的人起冲突并不明智，但是就是忍不住想要为那群神机使辩护几句，“因为他们身体里面也有和荒神一样的细胞，就觉得恶心。那对他们不公平！”

“我们并没有那么想，库迪莉亚小姐。”马克基利斯冷静地打了圆场，“不如说，我们也很敬仰那些人。加艾里奥所介意的，正是不得不牺牲他们正常人的存在才能对抗荒神这一点。”

 

“……啊……是、是吗……”库迪丽亚的脸一下子红了起来，“真，真是抱歉。我没有多想，就误解了加艾里奥先生……”

“不要介意，是这个人的说话方式有问题。”金发青年脸上露出了无奈地表情，按下了同僚的脑袋，“好好道歉，加艾里奥。”

“哎，是我要道歉吗？！”

“是的。”

“不、不用了！”库迪丽亚连忙摆起手。

 

这时，机舱门被叩响。门那端是飞机的储物舱，而两名神机使也在那一间仓室里休息。

 

“请进。”马克基利斯应声道。

舱门打开后，黑色头发带着一脸雀斑的神机使少年站在门口，有些拘束地和他们打了招呼后，问道，“那个，马上就要到铁华团的基地了，收集回来的那些仪器要搬下去吗？”

“是的，请和早上送到贵社的其他器材放在一起，之后会有人来安装和组建成临时研究室的。”

“好的，那我通知其他人在停机坪接应我们一下。啊…对了，之后这辆飞机会回加拉尔霍恩火星支部吗？”

“不会。暂时还是停留在你们的格纳库中。今后的调查任务，还会继续用到的。”

“啊，是吗，那还得通知雪之承大叔准备好地方……还有……”丹吉查看了一下数据板上的记事，上面罗列着比斯凯特要他确认的事项，“那个……需要通知中心区的车子来接你们回去吗？”

 

“我们的话，不用了。”金发青年温和地摇摇头。

“咦？那我们要怎么回去啊！？”加艾里奥听到这话立刻一惊，紧张地看向了他身边的人。

“不回去啊，今晚就直接留在铁华团的基地里。”

“什么！？？”加艾里奥喊了起来，“我的睡衣都还没带呢！？”

“那就不用睡觉，通宵帮忙研究室的建设好了？”马克基利斯温和地提出了非人的建议，然后乐呵呵地看着对方震惊地眉毛都抖了起来，这才补充了一句，“开玩笑的。你的行李已经和研究器材一起送过来了。”

“一点也不好笑啊！”

 

“那么……大小姐也要留下来吗？”丹吉似乎也吃了一惊，但是他的关注重点倒是一目了然。

“哎…我……呃……？”库迪莉亚似乎对马克基利斯的决定也挺意外，但是从个人角度来说，她倒是挺乐意近距离地接触这些神机使们的生活的，“……如果，不会麻烦到你们的话，我很乐意留下来。”

“我知道了！”丹吉听到了女孩的回答后，高兴地脸上的雀斑都要发光了似得，他用力点了点头，“那么我让人去准备大小姐的房间！”

“谢，谢谢！”

 

“那我们的呢！？？”加艾里奥猛地别过头看向明显差别待遇的神机使少年，然后又露出了后悔的神色，“啊，不……我想回去……”

“恩，大哥哥们的话，如果有空的房间的话也会给你们准备的。”

“为什么会有这么大的差别待遇！？”

“男孩子的话不要那么挑剔啊，大哥哥。”丹吉皱起了眉头，拿出了他以前被其他年长的人教导的话来。

“什……！？？”紫发青年感觉到自己的一根青筋就这么突地一下跳动了起来。

“对啊，男孩子的话，不要这么挑剔了。”明明是引发这一话题的罪魁祸首的人，却拍了拍同僚的肩膀，认同道。

“还不都是你做的决定？！”

“最坏的场合，我们在这个机舱里面也可以休息啊。”

“才不要——！！！”

“那，我就这么去通知团长他们了。”压根就没有在乎加艾里奥反应的男孩，欢天喜地地和巴恩斯坦家的大小姐挥了挥手，然后就关上了舱门回到了他们的休息场所。

“………………啊——这小鬼——”最后，紫发青年只剩下了独自抓狂的份，“果然这个组织里都是群没开化的野蛮人啊——！！！”

 

——————

 

当加拉尔霍恩的直升机到达铁华团的基地停机坪时，奥尔加和比斯凯特都已经等在边上了。

 

“真是……相当任性的官老爷呢……”比斯凯特看着飞机慢慢的降落，扶了扶帽子，一边叹着气埋怨道，“突然就说要来这里建研究所，又突然说今晚就要住在这里……想到一出是一出啊。”

“不这样还怎么当官老爷啊。”奥尔加耸耸肩，嘲讽地笑道。

“连克琉塞的公主都跑来这里住，压力稍微有点大呢。”

“压力大也要注意饮食啊。”奥尔加撇了眼参谋的肚子，善意地提醒道。

理所当然地，他得到了参谋的一记白眼，“压力的90%来自于你！”

继续爽快接受指责的铁华团团长不以为意的笑了笑，然后看向了停妥的直升机。舱门打开，两名加拉尔霍恩打扮的军人先跳了下来。然后一直都表现的很优雅的那位金发军人则搀着克琉赛的大小姐踏下甲班。

 

那三个人走近之后，才注意到了在夜色中等待在一边的奥尔加和比斯凯特，稍微愣了一愣。随后，马克基利斯立即反应过来，打起了招呼。

“参谋先生。”他先向比斯凯特点了点头，因为之前已经打过照面，然后再看向了奥尔加，“队长先生，你的伤似乎好了很多呢？”边说，边亲切地伸出了手。

“那得谢谢您的医药箱。”奥尔加笑了笑，也礼貌地接受了对方的握手。

“医药箱的作用应该只是小部分吧？”马克基利斯若有所指地说道，然后微笑了起来，“而且也不用为了这点小事特地在这里迎接我们吧？”

“当然不是为了感谢那个。”奥尔加轻轻收回了手，“铁华团毕竟只是个又小又破的噬神者组织，突然来了加拉尔霍恩的大人物和克琉赛的大小姐，作为团长，不来迎接一下也太过失礼了。不然的话，会被人评价为不知礼仪为何物的未开化的野蛮人吧？”

 

“你是团长！？”虽然三个人在听到这话的时候都愣住了，但加艾里奥首先不冷静地喊了出来，“怎么可能啊？！如果是公司的社长的话为什么还要带队出任务啊？！”

库迪莉亚则是捂住了嘴，上下地打量起之前见过的神机使队长。

马克基利斯很好地隐藏了自己的惊讶，只是用征询真假的眼神看向了比斯凯特。

比斯凯特不自在地又调整了一下帽檐，然后点点头：“早上和您说团长不在，但是忘记和您说他就是去做荒神的剿灭任务了。”

 

等参谋说完后，奥尔加才再次开口，“刚才不是说了吗，铁华团只是个又小又破的噬神者组织，人力自然是严重欠缺的。所以就算是社长也不可以悠闲地翘脚过日子啊。”

听完这话，加艾里奥闭上了嘴，皱了皱眉头，无言以对。

“是吗……”库迪莉亚低下头小声说着，“我还以为，这么厉害的组织的话，一定条件很不错才对……”

“库迪莉亚小姐是吗？”奥尔加还记得在回来之前碰到的这个似乎不怎么搭架子的大小姐，作为大人物，她倒是很亲民，只是天真了些，“之前也说过吧，我们是拿钱办事的组织。越是危险的任务，报酬就越多。如果真的资金丰富的话，我们是不会想每天在刀锋上过活的。”

“…………”金发女孩垂下了头，一时也想不到话说。

“真是，辛苦你们了。”马克基利斯及时接过了话头，“今后，我还会需要你们的帮助来做调查工作。所以，不管是资金还是物资，有需要帮助的地方都可以直接说。”

“那可真是令人安心的应允啊。”奥尔加侧了侧头，眯着眼睛盯着对方善意的翠绿色眼睛，“不过，我不想接受没有由来的恩惠。任务的报酬好一点就感激不尽了。”

终究，他还是没法相信加拉尔霍恩，甚至没法相信克琉赛的上层。毕竟，那个研究所也好，加拉尔霍恩的突然到来也好，实在充满了太多疑点。

而且，虽然说不上为何，奥尔加的直觉一直在敲着警报，让他必须警戒对面那个看上去完全无害的金发男子。

 

“作为生意人，你还真是清高啊。”即使察觉到了奥尔加语气里的戒备，马克基利斯也只是不以为意地笑了笑，轻巧地说了几句场面话。

 

“奥尔加，差不多了吧？”一直沉默着的比斯凯特看着这气氛越来越尴尬，忍不住开口提醒道。

“好吧，招呼已经打过了。”奥尔加别开了头，看向了身后的建筑，“外面也很冷。我带你们进去吧。三间单人房都已经准备好了，热的食物也准备好了。不过应该都没有你们过去享受的东西好吧。”

“对于他人馈赠之物还要挑三拣四，我们也不是那么无礼的人。”金发男子摇了摇头，眼睛却意有所指地飘向了他身边的紫发同僚。对此，加艾里奥只是回了他个嫌弃的表情，但好歹没把话说出口。

 

“…………那，请跟我来吧。”把对方两个人的小动作收在眼里后，奥尔加干脆的转过身，就往他们的住所走去。

 

“那个……”留在后面的库迪莉亚在犹豫了一番之后，终于鼓起了勇气问道，“那么，除了任务的报酬以外，我还能做什么帮助你们呢？”

“啊？”奥尔加和比斯凯特都停下了脚步，回过头看着金发的女孩。而加拉尔霍恩的两位精英，似乎也在觉得好奇。

“我，一直不知道噬神者的组织还有这样的困难。但是不管是出于什么目的，你们保护了这个城市的人这一点毋庸置疑，所以，反过来，我能做什么帮助你们呢？”

“…………”奥尔加因为惊讶稍微张大了点眼睛，然后不为人知地翘起了嘴角。这个小公主的确是天真的可以，但这种天真倒不会让他讨厌。“我也不知道啊。”银发青年还是不以为然地耸耸肩，但是语气已经不再是话里带刺的了，“我记得你说你是研究者吧？做什么才能帮到我们，这不就是你们的研究课题吗？”

 

库迪莉亚愣了愣，她不清楚奥尔加话中的‘我们’，究竟是指他们铁华团，或者是神机使，还是所有的火星上的人。明明好像什么也没有回答的话，她却觉得，也许这就是她一直以来在寻找的答案也说不定。

虽然无法成为神机使，但是作为一个研究者，也许能够为这个陷入绝望的星球，做些什么也说不定——找出能做的事情，那应该就是她的课题吧。

 

“……谢谢。”女孩感觉终于松了口气似得，放松地微笑起来，感谢道。

“……为什么谢我？”奥尔加抬起了眉头。看来这个公主不仅仅是天真，思维也有些跳脱啊？

“没什么，只是，想要感谢而已。”库迪莉亚轻轻摇摇头，然后裹紧了身上的外套，“晚上，果然好冷呢。”

 

“……那就不要在站在外面说话了啊……”银发青年无力地看了她一眼，又迈开了步伐，走向了铁华团的住所内。

 

TBC

————————


	7. Chapter 7

如果说，穷酸的铁华团里面有什么出乎了加艾里奥的预料的话，那显然就是晚饭的质量了——

意外的豪华！

 

“真好吃呢……”对此，库迪莉亚诚挚地赞叹道。

“谢，谢谢！”负责炊事的阿特拉在灶台后面，有些紧张地应答道。

“不过我说你们啊……说是资金紧张，难道不是都浪费在吃的上了吗？！”紫发青年咽下了满嘴的食物后，真心诚意地指出这一点。

“咦……但，但是都是便宜的食材……”阿特拉显得更加紧张了。

“那就是厨师的手艺实在太好了。真是了不起呢！”马克基利斯则在吃完自己的一份之后，放下了餐具，向厨台后面的小女孩微笑着说。

“不，不敢当！”

 

“你们能满意那就最好不过了。”比斯凯特总算松了口气似得，“时间也不早了，你们的客房也都准备好了，可以休息了。”

“那就这样吧。”马克基利斯点点头，然后看向了奥尔加，“明天早上，工程队会来这里组建研究室。团长先生明天有任务安排吗？”

“明天的预定是克琉赛和迪瓦兹之间的冰封峡谷。在那里发现了大量的普利提薇·玛塔，可能还有头帝亚乌斯也说不定。”奥尔加简单地说了一下次日的安排，“所以已经和迪瓦兹的神机使小队联系好一起去清理一下了。”

 

“恩，是吗……”金发军官低头沉思了一会，手指习惯性地捻起了刘海中间垂下的一搓头发，“研究所地区的荒神清理任务也想拜托你们的，不过，总得讲究先来后到……”

 

“那个可以交给昭宏。具体的话，比斯凯特你来安排吧？”奥尔加用下巴往参谋那边指了指，“他会根据那边的情况帮你安排出战队伍。除非是严重到一组人应付不过来的情况，那之后延后一点，等人多点的时候再行动了。”

“很合理呢。”金发军官站起身来，“今天非常感谢你们的各种协助。今后，也请多多指教了。”

奥尔加也跟着站了起来，礼节性地微笑了一下，“都是生意，没有什么谢不谢的。”

 

对于这样刻意地拉出距离感的话，马克基利斯也只是微微一笑，然后看了看脸上已经推起些不满的同僚。

 

“奥尔加，雪之承大叔让你去趟神机库……啊……客人？”从食堂的门口传来了三日月的声音。似乎是刚刚锻炼完毕的样子，只穿着黑色的背心，脖子上还搭着毛巾。一开始他在经过食堂门口时看到了奥尔加的身影才进来的，结果发现了屋里还有其他的陌生人。

“哦，三日。”奥尔加朝他挥了挥手，“这几位客人，你在今天回程的时候有见过吧？”

“是吗？”三日月的目光从3个外人的脸上一一扫过，只在马克基利斯的脸上停留了一会，然后点点头，“好像是呢。”

对于这样暧昧的回答，奥尔加只是无奈的笑笑，然后回头看向了三个客人，“我介绍一下吧。这位是我们团的王牌，三日月。三日，这两位是加拉尔霍恩的军官，然后这边的是克琉赛的大小姐。”

“哦……。”三日月没有什么兴趣地点点头，算是打了招呼。

 

这样怠慢的态度似乎让加艾里奥才被美食压下去的不满再次爆发了出来。

“哼，没礼貌的小鬼社长和胖子的参谋，再加上目中无人的豆丁王牌吗……也难怪你们铁华团会又缺人又资金紧张呢！”紫发的青年抱着胸口，直接口没遮拦地开起了嘲讽。

“加艾里奥。”马克基利斯抬手扶了扶额，叫住了自己的同伴。

“恩，什么……唔啊！”加艾里奥转过头看向了对方，结果脑袋被一把按住。

“快道歉。”

“怎么又要我道歉！？”

 

“………………”不知道是该一笑了之还是稍微摆一点态度的奥尔加有些无力地看着那个紫发的青年，然后感觉到自己的袖子被扯了扯。

“呐，奥尔加。”不知何时走到他旁边的三日月在扯他的袖子，抬着头很困惑地看着他，“加拉尔霍恩……我记得你之前说过，是提供了神机技术和防御壁技术的很了不起的组织吧？”

“是啊。”

“那样的组织里为什么会有个笨蛋呢？”

“……”奥尔加差点因为这个问题喷笑出来，但是还是用仅在三日月面前表现的强大自制力忍住了，干咳了一下后，他正色说道，“大概是…每个组织都有本难念的经吧……？”

 

“等等！你们这是在说我吗！加拉尔霍恩也是需要武官的好吗！？我是个武官啊！”紫发青年一听话题不对劲，立即澄清了起来。

“……啊……笨蛋的那点居然没有否认……”奥尔加都有些惊讶了。

“什……！！？”加艾里奥这才发现重点。但是，已经为时已晚。

“噗嗤……”库迪莉亚一个没忍住，于是立刻捂住了嘴别开了脸。只有肩膀在剧烈颤动着。

“哈哈哈哈——！”而金发的青年军官则更加不留一点同僚情面地大声笑了起来。

“马克基利斯！你好意思笑！？”

“对不起，但是……真的……这次是你输了啊……哈哈哈哈……”

“别笑了——！！”

 

虽然也觉得好笑，但是相较而言，还是觉得更加胃痛的比斯凯特已经是欲哭无泪地小声嘀咕着“现在把客人就惹恼了以后可怎么办啊……”之类的话。

 

“加拉尔霍恩怎么都无所谓了。”三日月无动于衷地看了一会儿情绪失控的客人们，显然并没有意识到自己的失言。他一开始要传达的事情更加重要，“奥尔加，雪之承大叔说你的神机有点不对劲，你最好马上去找他一起看一看，不知道会不会影响明天的任务。”

“是吗，神机的问题啊……”奥尔加沉思了一下，然后抱歉地看向了比斯凯特，“客人们就麻烦你招呼一下了。”然后再抬起头，发现马克基利斯已经停止了爆笑，正看着这边，“抱歉，我得先失陪了。”

“没关系啊，毕竟神机是噬神者最重要的东西之一了。请不要在意我们。”

“那么，我替奥尔加带你们去客房吧。奥尔加你就先去神机仓库吧。”

“恩，谢谢。”银发青年向其他人挥了挥手，然后就拉着三日月一起走出了餐厅。

 

直到拐过弯角之后，三日月停下了脚步回头看着食堂的方向。

“怎么了？还要去吃一顿？”奥尔加歪过头笑着问道。

三日月轻轻摇头否定，然后才开口道：“那个金头发的男人……有点在意……”

奥尔加表情凝固起来，“……三日，你也感觉到什么了吗？”

“也？”

轻叹了口气后，他捋了捋头发，“不知道怎么形容……总之就是觉得那个男人，不留意一点不行。”

“奥尔加这么说的话，就这么做吧。”反正也不擅长思考，于是三日月干脆地放弃了刨根问底，只是用力地点点头回应道。

 

他这个话一出来，就表示这个话题到此为止了。

 

露出一副拿你没办法的微笑后，银发青年伸手摸了摸对方的头发，“你也早点去休息吧，已经很累了吧，明天还有一场硬仗呢。”

“不，我跟你去看看神机到底什么问题。雪之承大叔的样子，看上去是很严重的事情。”

“……是吗……”奥尔加皱起了眉头，思索着可能出现的问题，“好吧，一起去看看吧。”

 

——————

 

走进神机库的时候，他们看到整备师的雪之承一脸苦恼地坐在终端前，盯着屏幕上的读数嘀嘀咕咕着什么。

 

“老爹，我的神机怎么了？”奥尔加问道，发现自己的神机正被架在分析仪器前，不知道在被测取什么参数。

“噢噢，奥尔加，来得正好。”雪之承回过头，指着神机开门见山地问了起来，“你之前任务里，用这家伙的时候，有感到什么不对劲吗？”

“没有啊？到底怎么了？”

“以前也跟你说过吧？你的神机的神谕细胞活跃度一直比其他人的要高。”

“是啊，你也说查不出原因，但是一直也没有出过岔子，所以也没有问题吧？”奥尔加不解地侧过头。

“说是这么说，稍微高一点大概是没啥问题，但是刚才亚玛吉在做例行监测的时候，那个读数高的过分了！”

 

“那个……活跃度是什么意思？”三日月抬起头看着雪之承，问道。

“呃……简单点说，神机是用荒神的核心造的，这点知道吧？”

“知道。”

“所以，神机也算是荒神，然后我们通过安定剂之类的手段，让神谕细胞稳定下来，不会自行进化，老老实实地当个武器。那么，反过来的话，神谕细胞活跃度一高，就表明神机不稳定了。最糟的情况是会侵蚀使用者的。”

“……这么严重？！”三日月通常都处变不惊的表情出现了一些变化，“可以修好吗？”

 

“这就是问题所在啊……”黑人的中年大叔苦恼地扶住了额头，“我们这的设备太老了，本来要做2代神机的整备就有点麻烦，连问题的根源都查不出来，别谈修理了。本想明天拿去中心城区借别人的装备看一看的……但是你们明天还有个任务吧？”

“是的。会影响到出战吗？”奥尔加有些头痛地问道。

“那是当然的啦！本来啊，神机越是经过激烈的战斗，就越容易倾向于不稳定。你们今天的那场战斗就已经很激烈了吧，说不定那个就是问题的原因。而且你小子不是还受了重伤是吗？”

“那个啊……好的差不多了……”奥尔加尴尬地补充道。

“你的体质问题也是关键啊，不然三日月的神机没出问题就你的神机出问题！？”

“……唔……”

 

“也就是说……”三日月总结了关键的几点，看向了身边的人，“明天的任务，奥尔加还是不要出战的好？”

“那也不行呢……那不仅仅是铁华团自己的任务。而且放那个大叔鸽子的话他肯定会烦……”

 

“我不要奥尔加被神机侵蚀。”

三日月目光非常坚定地盯着奥尔加，用几乎不容否决的语气打断了他的话。

 

面对这样的目光，奥尔加感到更加头痛了。他暗自咋舌，然后给雪之承使了个眼色，“但是，那只是极端的情况而已吧，老爹？”

“有过极端的例子啊，不用我提醒吧？”雪之承沉下了脸说道。毕竟事关神机使的安危，所以作为整备师，也不想在这种事上让步。

更何况，在还是CGS的时候，已经有过这样的事故了。他所说的极端例子，最清楚的人，应该就是奥尔加和三日月。

 

被他这么一说，三日月看向奥尔加的眼神更加严厉了。

“…我明白了。明天我不会参加战斗。”奥尔加投降似地举起手，“但是人必须到场，只做指挥工作，那就没问题了吧？”

“神机也不准带，我明天要拿去做检测。”

“是是……”他低头叹了一大口气，再看了三日月一眼，“满意了？”

对方点点头，表情总算柔和了下来。“明天有奥尔加的指挥就足够了。而我，一匹荒神都不会让它逃到你那里去。”

一边说，他一边举起手，握住了拳头。见状，奥尔加轻轻笑了笑，同样举起手，碰了碰对方的拳头。手背和手背碰在一起的时候，他们手腕上的神机使制御手环也撞到一块，发出了清脆的响声。

“那就拜托你啦，三日！”

 

“好了好了，要说的都说完了。你们都给我回去休息。我还有活要干！”作为中老年人，已经看不了小青年秀恩爱的雪之承挥着手，把两人赶出了神机库，不甘地抓了抓后腰，“真是的，看的人屁股都发痒了。”

 

——————

 

次日，先一步到达峡谷的集合地点的铁华团，一边布置着探测和通信装置，一边等待着另一组神机使小队的到达。

 

“真不习惯啊。居然手无寸铁跑到战场上……”奥尔加看着自己的空空如也的惯用手，低声地嘀咕着。

“那也总比拿着随时会爆炸的炸弹上战场来得好吧？”在旁边调试着通讯频道的但丁听到他的自言自语后，冷静地回应道。

“炸弹吗……好形容……”奥尔加苦涩地笑了笑，“对了，还没谢谢你帮忙补我的位子呢。”

“没什么，反正昭宏那边应付的过来。”

 

关于奥尔加的神机的异常的消息早上就传开了。

因为废弃研究所遗址出现的荒神都只是普通的中型，所以原本预定和昭宏一起陪同加拉尔霍恩去废弃研究所的但丁就被调过来弥补这边缺少的战斗力。

 

“雪之承大叔会很快修好你的神机的吧？”三日月搬着个微型雷达走近，放到了但丁旁边，接着加入了对话。

“不知道呢，首先得找到那个问题的原因吧？”

“嗯……如果修不好的话怎么办？”

“那样的话我就真的只能翘着脚坐办公室了呢……”奥尔加抱起双手，闭上了眼睛自嘲地说道。

“那不是挺好？”但丁想象了一下那个场景后，反问道。

“一点也不好！”尤金的声音插了进来，“别人干活他坐着翘脚，看着就会很火大啊！”

“放心吧。我也不想那样啊。”奥尔加回过头，看向刚刚探勘路况回来的尤金和西诺，“下去峡谷的路，怎么样？”

“坡道都冻结的厉害。都是普里薇缇弄的吧。而且有个不幸的消息…真的有一头帝亚乌斯呢！”尤金叹了口气，把他们探测到的画面传给了奥尔加看。

高倍放大的图片里，能看到峡谷底部5-6头的狮子一般的白色荒神，而且更远点的地方，黑色的威武身影混在其中。

“恩，果然，普里薇缇多发的地方，肯定就有一头帝亚乌斯这个传说是真的啊……”奥尔加看着图片摸着下巴说道，然后抬头看向了旁边的三日月，“比预计多了一头帝亚乌斯，三日，没问题吧？”

“当然。”被询问的人一边吃着他的战前零食，一边毫不在意地说。毕竟，帝亚乌斯早就是他的手下败将了，“那家伙的前爪对贯穿攻击很弱，很快就能把它打趴下了。”

 

“真无情啊……对上三日月的那头荒神其实也蛮可怜的……”尤金讲同情地目光投向了图像中被冠名为帝王的黑色荒神。

“活该啦！明明只是头荒神，但还是有这么多雌性陪着，真叫人羡慕。”西诺想到这一点，不由得气愤起来。

“你的人生已经失败到需要羡慕荒神了吗！？”尤金几乎震惊于他同伴的思维，忍不住吐槽道。

“我更加羡慕名濑先生……”西诺老实地承认道。其实他报名参加这次任务，主要的原因就是和塔宾斯的合作任务。

“但是你不是早就试过了么？那些女孩子你一个也追不到啊……？”

“能看就不错了好吗！？能看到大胸不就好了！？？”被踩到了痛处的西诺不甘心地回应道。

“我觉得你，在碰到天照的时候绝对会死。”

“不要诅咒我——！！”

 

“说起来，怎么塔宾斯还没到……啊……”奥尔加才准备看一下时间，然后就听到了天空中传来的直升飞机的声音，“说曹操，曹操到吗？”

“哎哟，少年们，很有活力嘛！？”直升机低飞过他们上方的时候，塔宾斯的领队名濑和他队伍里的女孩子们就先行跳了下来，一行人纷纷打了个招呼后，阿米塔带着姑娘们去协助监测和防御装置的安装了。

而名濑则站定在奥尔加面前，上下打量了一番他的样子，才笑着询问道，“听说你们昨天也干了一票大的，叫月读的那个新荒神？休息都不休息一下今天就来对付一群冰女王会不会太勉强了？”

“消息还真是灵通呢，大叔。”奥尔加站起身，和他握了握手，“但是约定就是约定，今天要是爽约的话，不知道要被你唠叨多久了。”

“真不可爱，体谅年轻人的心大叔我还是有的啊！”身着白色的休闲西服的黑色长发男子抬起下巴，假装出一副被冒犯的样子，“再说了，战场上突然出现这种从来没打过的强敌，普通都会先撤退再重新做计划吧？哪有你们这样说上就硬上了的？”

“但是，都已经干掉了。”

“结果就是你今天只能空手来这个满是荒神的战场来？”长发男子挑起一边的眉毛，这个情报也没有瞒过他。

“只是神机故障而已。”

“身体也有受伤吧……”一边的尤金小声的吐槽道。然后被奥尔加瞪了一眼而消声。

 

名濑伸手揉了揉眉头，“……所以说啊，那种乱来的个性不改一改的话，几条小命都不够用吧？这里可不是游乐场哦，没有神机的人跑来这里想自杀吗？”

“我会保护奥尔加的。”三日月不知何时走到了奥尔加身边，抬着头盯着名濑的双眼，几乎是一字一句地说道。

 

稍微的耸了耸眉毛后，名濑的脸上露出了玩味的笑容。“真是厉害呢，三日月君。昨天干掉月读的也是你吧？”

“…………恩。”

“你到底从哪里搞到的消息……？”奥尔加忍不住泛起了嘀咕。

“蛇有蛇路。”名濑瞥了奥尔加一眼，简短地回答道，然后又低下头看着虽然个子矮，但是气势却相当强大的神机使，“但是，真的碰到你也敌不过的敌人的话，输了的话，怎么办？”

笔直盯着他的那双蓝眼睛微微眯了一起来。就那个瞬间，名濑突然就感到一阵让他背脊上窜过寒气的肃杀之气。

 

“闲聊就到此为止吧。”奥尔加摁住了三日月的肩膀，“正如你说的，这里不是游乐场，要聊天也等任务完成之后吧？”

“……也是呢。那就，开工吧？”表面上没有表现出任何不自在，名濑还是暗自松了口气，转身向他的队友们招呼了一下，然后回头看了看奥尔加，“那指挥就拜托你啦？”

“我怀疑你会不会听。”

“乱来的指挥当然不会听。”

“如果是达令的话，乱来的指挥我也会听哦——”拉芙塔从旁边钩住了名濑的手臂，插嘴道。而阿米塔和阿吉则只是跟在名濑的身后淡淡地笑了笑。

“真是体贴啊——拉芙塔。”

 

“……啊。”看着这一幕的三日月突然想到了什么。

“怎么了，三日？”奥尔加奇怪的看了看他。

“……名濑先生，真像帝亚乌斯呢……”说完，三日月顿了顿，发现了周围几个同伴不解的眼神，然后再加上了一句，“一头雄的带着很多头雌的这方面。”

 

尴尬的几秒钟沉默后，在场的铁华团全体都爆发除了巨大的笑声。

 

“糟了，这叫我以后怎么面对帝亚乌斯和普里薇缇？！还能不能好好打荒神了！？”尤金一边笑，一边担心起之后的战斗。

“喂，我都听到了！！”差点摔倒在地的名濑猛地回过头，几乎不知道要怎么说这群脑回路不一般的小青年们。

 

“抱歉抱歉。”奥尔加好不容易忍住了笑，“只是玩笑而已。请不要因此影响到任务。”

“怎么可能不影响！？”

“是啊！拉芙塔哪里像那种大妈脸的普里薇缇了！虽然帝亚乌斯的确和达令一样能令人热血沸腾……”

“拉芙塔，请不要继续这个话题了……”

“哈哈哈哈哈——名濑先生，帝亚乌斯还是交给你解决吧，我已经下不了这个手了！”尤金就差没在地上打滚了。

“我可以啊。”三日月是在还维持着一本正经的表情的两人之一。

“奥尔加，管管你家的小鬼！！”

“好……三日，拜托了，把帝亚乌斯让给名濑大叔自己解决吧。”

“不是这件事！！！！！”

 

“啊……真是的……一和年轻人混在一起，亲爱的也好像回到了年轻的时候一样呢。”阿米塔撩了撩头发，笑着叹气道。

“这下子……还怎么进行任务啊……”现场维持着一本正经的表情的第二个人的阿吉，也无奈地摇了摇头。

 

————

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇别名<明明只是个DPS嘲讽技能却开的辣逼好的三日月>
> 
> 原作里也好几次这样呢，没有怎么思考的话，却每次都把人给呛得可以XDD
> 
> 说起来……我什么时候能写到结尾的地方啊……（问自己啊！）


	8. Chapter 8

这次任务的战术，是分两组人，分别从峡谷的两端夹击峡谷中的大批荒神。

地形上来说，并不是对乱战特别有利的地方。但是从两头包抄的话，更加有利于互相照应，有效地限制了荒神的行动。

先前安装的探测装置很好地帮助了奥尔加把握现场的情况，去做出有利的判断和指挥。

 

名濑原本预想这会是个非常棘手的任务，但是这样进行下来，哪怕中间有过那么几次危急情况，但还是被一一的化解。整个战斗，相较起塔宾斯以前的那些任务来，都显得更加轻松。

以奥尔加的这个年龄，他能做出这样的指挥，的确是相当了不起。不管是对荒神攻击方式的预判，还是对己方人员的状态把握。他的全局把控力非常优秀。要说缺点的话，毫无疑问，就是过于激进和冒险。好几个战术，即使不是让他来执行，都让他悄悄捏了一把汗。

而铁华团的神机使们，却没有对他们团长的指令有任何的犹豫或者质疑，哪怕是那些相当冒险的行动建议。

那可是不达到特别深厚的信任，绝对做不出来的事。

 

那些年轻人相信着奥尔加的指挥绝对能够将他们引向成功，而奥尔加也毫不怀疑地坚信着他的同伴们能够完美地执行他的指示。

虽说是个毛毛糙糙又青涩的队伍，但真的是个很棒的团队。

 

然而，优秀的团队协作，并不是让战斗变得轻松的主要原因。

协作良好的神机使队伍很多，但大多数这样的队伍也无法这么轻松地应对帝亚乌斯与大群的普里薇缇。

 

所以，最主要原因，果然还是——

 

“……那个孩子吗？”名濑的目光不由自主地去捕捉起战场上那个矮小的身影。

 

形容男孩子的时候，名濑绝不会动用到他把妹时的词库。所以，只有一句话他会拿来形容三日月——

强的不像人。

 

身陷在一堆巨大又凶恶的荒神当中，他好像随时都会被一口吞噬。但是实际情况确是反过来的。

以灵敏的行动著称的巴玖拉系的荒神，却怎么也捕捉不到三日月。而它们想要攻击其他的神机使的时候，又会被抓到空隙的三日月一顿凶狠地反击。

各种的险象和危机，都是被他化解的。

而奥尔加的冒险战术，同样也是以他为中心去考虑的。

 

就是这样，他们互相配合着，借用着三日月本身的能力，和这个乱战的局面，轻松地将普里薇缇一头又一头地放倒了。

最后，陷入了狂怒状态的帝亚乌斯发出雷鸣般的咆哮，整个峡谷中都弥漫着让人头皮发麻的电气。

黑色的荒神扑向了它的最眼红的仇敌的后背。

连头也没有回的情况下，矮个子的神机使一个侧条，在黑色的荒神擦身而过的时候，将蓄力矛的尖端精准地刺进了帝王的前爪中。

那就好像是巨大荒神的阿喀琉斯之踵一般，在被刺穿的瞬间，帝亚乌斯哀嚎着扑倒在了地上。

 

“就现在，集中攻击帝亚乌斯。”奥尔加的声音传到他们所有人的通讯器中。

都不用回应，大家当然会这么做。

“记得最后一击留给名濑先生。”指挥者又补充了一句。

“你还记着这茬啊——！？”

 

战斗，结束在塔宾斯领队的怒吼声中。

最后一击，属于从远处放了一发长距离狙击弹的阿吉。

 

“……啊，抱歉，老大，不小心干掉你了……”

“那个是帝亚乌斯！！真是的……”脱力地抹了一把脸后，名濑再次看向了三日月，用只有自己听到的声音嘟哝了一句。

 

“那小鬼，越来越可怕了呢。”

 

——————

 

“奥尔加，跟我过来一下，情报交换。”

刚从战场回归，名瀬就第一时间叫住了铁华团的团长。拜托其他人继续收拾装备和回收物资后，他就和奥尔加一起走进了塔宾斯的直升机机舱里。

 

等两人面对面坐下后，名瀬脑中理了理要说的事情，决定公事优先。

 

“正好有这个机会，那我就直说了。”他双手支在腿上，交叉起了十指，“我家的老爷子，对那个最近被发现的研究所废墟非常好奇。”

“马库玛德先生？为什么？”奥尔加抬了抬眉毛，虽然并不意外，但还是按照常识和礼节地问了一句。

名濑笑了起来，“还问为什么…你不才应该是最想问的那个人吗？那个研究所里到底有什么东西，重要到加拉尔霍恩得从地球派人来调查，还专门在你们团里设一个据点？我说的没错吧。”

“……那是个研究荒神的地方，有的当然也都是荒神相关的资料了。不管是什么，都是对我们而言没有意义的东西而已。”

“啧啧啧。”塔宾斯的老大翘起嘴角，摇了摇手指，“如果你真的这么觉得，那我可要对你感到失望了，少年。”

“…………要感到失望还是绝望都只是你的问题。”奥尔加无所谓地耸了耸肩，“重点是，你要我做什么？”

 

“理解的真快。那我也不绕圈子了。那个研究所里的所有资料，迪瓦兹都想要一份。”

 

“……要我们当情报小偷吗？”

“不要说这么难听，我更希望你把这个看做是……恩，比如说……解开火星的荒神危机的间谍行动。”

“那么，请允许我反过来问，迪瓦兹已经知道那个研究所所拥有的，是什么了吗？”奥尔加抬起头，金色的眼睛笔直地看向塔宾斯的领队，等待着对方的回答。

尽管和塔宾斯有过多次的合作和交流，他和名濑的私交也算得上能称兄道弟。但是，这样的请求，只有视乎对方回答的内容，他才能做出正面的答复。

 

“如果这里不和你说实话，你一定会拒绝吧？”因为交情深，显然对方也早就摸透了自己的想法。

奥尔加不可置否的点头。

“那好。那就稍微讲个长一点的故事吧，别觉得闷哦？”

“快点讲吧。”

“首先……要从哪里说起呢……？”长发男人抬起了头，摸着下巴，“要不，先从荒神说起吧？你觉得，荒神是什么时候起，又是为什么，突然就出现在火星的？”

“应该是我出生前的事情了吧，至少我懂事起那些家伙就存在了。而原因，连研究者也说不出来吧？”

“确切的数字是17年前。不过，在荒神出现之前，火星的状况就已经特别糟糕了。资源枯竭，大地荒芜，气候异常。那个样子下，还是要被地球政府压榨剩余资源。但是好歹，那时候还是有一线生机的。”

“……大叔，你这是要上历史课么？”奥尔加已经一手托住了脸，确实地感到了沉闷。

“年轻人稍微耐心点如何？”名濑眨了眨眼，继续说了下去，“然后呢，那些家伙，就这么莫名其妙的出现了。枪械，炮弹，甚至连导弹都用了。都对他们无效。”

“因为神谕细胞是能够吞噬一切物质的细胞吧？”

“是啊，本以为火星大概会就这么被吞噬殆尽了，然后加拉尔霍恩提出了神机的理念和技术。一直从火星吸血的地球，显然也不乐意看到火星变成一个连血都吸不到的废星吧？结果，火星上就演变成了现在这样的拉锯战。”

“这种人尽皆知的事情就不要说来浪费时间了。”

“那么我说点你们不知道的吧？老爷子有几颗私人卫星在火星轨道上，运作了几十年了。而从18年前的卫星历史监测记录里面，我们找到了非常有趣的数据。显然当时的分析员并不清楚那个奇妙的读数是什么，以为只是单纯的机械故障。”

“……是什么读数？”奥尔加闭上了右眼，心里多多少少猜到了名濑想说的答案。但那可要颠覆一直以来的认知了。

“用现在的话来说，应该就是神谕细胞的反应吧？”

“…………在荒神出现之前？”

“是的，集中在一个地方，大概是克琉赛旧城邦附近的无人旷野之中。恩，和现在的坐标比较的话，正好就是那个研究所废墟所在的地方。”

“………”银发青年稍稍张大了双眼，看着堆了一脸‘吓到了没有’的期待表情的名濑一会，然后低下头，手指摩挲着下巴思索了起来，“你想说的是，荒神都是从那个研究所里面跑出来的？”

“具体怎么回事当然我们也不清楚。但是，在荒神正式的登场之前就检测出来的神谕细胞反应，不觉得很可疑吗？”

“而具体是怎么一回事，只能通过那个研究所里面的资料……才能推测出来，是吗？”现在，奥尔加了解了迪瓦兹需要资料的原因了。只是，有一点，总让他觉得说不出来的奇怪……

“聪明的孩子就是好讲话！那…能帮忙吗？”

“还有一个问题，我想不通。”他举手让名濑先听他说完，“那个研究所是属于加拉尔霍恩，如果迪瓦兹的信息是正确的情况下，加拉尔霍恩在火星上造出了荒神，然后再反过来提供对抗荒神的武器和技术。这样做他们有什么好处？”

“以下就只是猜测了。也许是一场意外，让加拉尔霍恩失去了对荒神的控制。那个研究所，宣称是被突然出现的大量荒神给毁掉的。但是，究竟是什么时候毁掉的，却没有详细的说明。”

“为什么他们要制造这种自己都控制不了的危险东西？”

“就像之前说的，在荒神出现之前，火星的情况已经非常糟糕了。唯一的生机，就是独立。那个时候，各种独立运动也是如火如荼。所以加拉尔霍恩大概也相当焦虑吧？”名濑说着低下了头，回想起了他还是孩子时的记忆，“荒神出现的时候，所有的独立运动都停止了。对方毕竟是完全无法交流和沟通，只会想着吞噬和毁灭整个星球的怪物而已。一开始加拉尔霍恩大概还在窃喜，但是很快他们大概就发现了——那种灾难，最终是会烧回到他们自己头上的。所以他们切断了火星和其他星球的联系，封锁了整个火星的宙域……到此为止，都还挺说的通吧？”

 

奥尔加哑然地瞪着名濑，脑中把这些巨大的信息量整理并串联在了一起。而能够证实这些猜想的关键——的确就是那个让加拉尔霍恩异常紧张的研究所废墟。

 

“……我知道了，我会试着去获取那些资料。”最后，他揉了揉太阳穴以放松一下发胀的大脑，点头道。接着站起身子伸了伸腰，“……当然，是在加拉尔霍恩没有提防着我们的情况下。”

“我觉得吧，加拉尔霍恩的人之所以选择铁华团协助他们，除了你们最近的强大战绩以外，就是看中了你们是最不可能会刨根问底的组织了吧？”名濑也跟着站起来，笑着拍了拍对方的肩膀，“一定没问题的。”

“……你就直说我们团就是群没文化的小鬼好了……”

“我可没这么说哦？”

“……算了不和你计较。要说的都说完的话，我就先回去了。”说着，奥尔加走到了舱门边，搭上了门把手。

 

“对了，还有一件重要的事。”公事说完，轮到同样重要的私事了。名濑抢在他开门前拦住了对方，等看到奥尔加的动作停了下来后，才接着说，“今天的任务里，我发现三日月君真是越来越厉害了呢。”

奥尔加皱了皱眉头，疑惑地回过头，“……怎么了？你终于要打破只收女性的原则来挖角三日了？丑话说前头你就算是我亲爹我也不会同意的。”

“嘿，你还蛮六亲不认的呢……”长发男子笑了笑，然后摆摆手，“不过我还是坚持我只招女孩子的原则的，所以你大可放心。”

 

“那到底想说什么？”不耐烦地叹了口气，奥尔加问道。

 

对于这样的态度，名濑只能无奈地摇摇头，然后摸着额头，说出了自己的心事，“我说你啊，是不是就是因为三日月实在太强了，对危机感都麻木了？”

“……啊？”

“三日月很强，所以什么任务都能完成，什么荒神都可以打败，有三日月在你们就是个无敌的神机使小队，不管遇到何种情况都不会退缩……有没有这样想过？”塔宾斯的领队一边说一边走到了奥尔加身边，看着对方的眼睛问道。

“……”被询问者没有回答，只是不太自在地移开了视线。

对此，质问者叹了口气，“被我说中了？不仅仅是你，你们团里，三日月以外的所有神机使，都是这样想的吧？所以才都把自己扔到了越来越危险的境地中还毫无自觉！”

“并不是这样。”奥尔加回过头，否定道。

“不是？”名濑夸张地挑起了眉毛，“比如说昨天的任务，最佳的判断应该是在月读出现前就撤离，你们却在连番战斗后还要继续挑战一个从来没有过战斗记录和经验的荒神。”看到奥尔加似乎想张嘴反驳，他举起手让他闭嘴接着听，“而今天…不晓得你有没有意识到，有好几个指令相当的冒险。搞不好会让同伴丧命！包括那个金发的常常和你拌嘴的少年，对于那种冒险的指令也从来没有过任何反对。”

 

“但是三日月会保护好他们的，所以我才会………呃……”说到一半，奥尔加才意识到自己的话完全印证了名濑的猜测。而在他愣住的那会儿，名濑的手指已经清脆地弹到了他额头上。

“……呜！你就那么喜欢弹别人额头吗！？”虽然已经不会像第一次那样丢脸地摔倒在地了，但奥尔加还是痛苦地缩起身子捂住了额头。

“这是大人给的善意忠告！”收回手后，名濑叉着腰俯视着面前的银发青年，“其他人就算了，但是作为领队，你是不可以有那样松懈的半调子想法的！”

“我并没有松懈！”

“那就是单纯的半吊子了。”

“什……！？”

 

“听好了。三日月君的确厉害的不像个人类，连我看着都忍不住要惊讶了。但他仍然只是个小鬼，比你还要小的小鬼。”

“………这我当然知道。”

“那么，就趁早抛弃那种‘只要有三日月在就没问题’的天真想法吧。想要长寿的话，谨慎，甚至胆小点都没有关系。不然的话……”长发男人的话停顿了一下，然后才接上下半句，“不然，总有一天会发生让你后悔的事情的。”

 

奥尔加抬起头，透过捂在额头上的手指缝隙看了看名濑，发现他稍微眯起来的耷拉眼里面透露着一些担心的神色，“你以前……有发生过什么事吗？”奥尔加忍不住问道。

“现在在说的是你们的事吧！？”名濑咂了咂舌，对奥尔加的观察能力感到了苦恼。

“我们的话，你就不用担心了。”银发青年边说边放下了手，垂着眼睛看着自己的手掌握成拳头，“那种想法，很早以前就扔掉了。”

“是吗？”怀疑和担心还是留在名濑的脸上。

“三日虽然厉害，但他不是神明。那种事情，我当然早就知道了。”奥尔加重新抬起头，金色的眼睛里露出了锐利的光芒，“而他能做到的事情，我都会活用，拿来开辟我们的生路。即使是在你看来过于冒险的行为，那也是确信三日可以做到才会做出的指示。而他所做不到的事情，则由我，还有其他人一起去弥补。”

 

“…………！”奥尔加说出的这话，着实让名濑吃了一惊，“你是……这样想的吗？”

“我们，都是这样想的。”

“……那就是我白担心了吗？”

“啊……不。”奥尔加的表情缓和了下来，“你也许没看错，最近，我们的确对于危险有点顿感了……这一点我会反省。也谢谢名濑先生的忠告了。”

“唔………”长发男子稍微愣了愣，然后无奈地笑了笑，“………我说你……最近是不是越来越会说话了？”

“向你学习啊？”

“臭小子，少贫嘴！”皱起眉毛后，名濑又作势要弹他脑门，不过这次奥尔加已经预先拿双手在额头前架好了盾牌。于是名濑只好放弃地收回手，挠了挠后脑勺，“算了，要说的都说完了。差不多也该回去向老爷子报告了。那个研究所里面的秘密，就拜托你了哦？”

 

“啊，我会尽力的。”

 

——————

走出塔宾斯的直升机后，奥尔加发现三日月正坐在不远处的物资箱上，荡着双脚，抬头看着天空，嘴里自然是在嚼着他特别喜欢的火星椰枣。

 

“三日，在等我？”奥尔加先出声打了招呼。

三日月几乎是立刻就回过头，然后跳下了箱子，走到了奥尔加身边。“恩。你们谈了好久。”

“恩，先是听了有趣的情报，然后就被训斥了一顿呢……”奥尔加笑了笑说，看到了对方的眼睛里露出了些许惊讶和好奇的眼神后，他继续说道，“名濑先生他说你很厉害。”

“哦……”对于这样的评价，三日月早已无动于衷了，“那为什么训斥你？”

“因为三日太厉害了，所以我对危险的感觉都变迟钝了，把自己和所有同伴扔到了危险的境地里面还不自觉……被这么说了。”

“…………是这样吗？”小个子的神机使愣了愣后，问道。

“也许吧……跟着你，我们打到了一个又一个强大的荒神。不知不觉，看到那些明明很厉害的荒神，我们也已经不会再害怕，的确是变得有些自大了吧……？”

“难道害怕它们比较好？”

“是不可以在面对荒神的时候失去警惕。名濑先生想说的，应该是这个。”

“那就更不用训斥你了啊。”一边说，三日月一边将视线移向了塔宾斯的直升机，微微鼓起了脸，“战斗的时候奥尔加一直都很谨慎，所以即使我出现失误的时候你也会补救回来……就像昨天那样……”

“你还在在意这件事啊？”他愣了愣。

“果然……我还是不够厉害。”小个子的神机使低下了头，“还得变得更加厉害一些，强到即使我们任何人出现任何失误都不会有问题的程度。”

奥尔加看着对方这样说着，慢慢翘起了嘴角，伸手揉了揉对方的头顶心，说：“三日已经够厉害啦！要加油的，是我才对呢。不能老是把艰苦的战斗加在你一个人身上。”

“那……”三日月抬起眼睛，向上盯着奥尔加的脸，然后露出了同样的微笑，“那我们一起加油吧。”

 

“恩。我们，还有铁华团的大家一起。”

奥尔加点点头，如此回应道。

 

——————

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念时间：
> 
> 其实之前更新的几篇其实都有点想提一提一些写这篇au时的感想什么的，但是因为更新的实在太晚了于是就没精力说了，这里一起说一下好了。
> 
>  
> 
> 写到这里为止，大致上这篇AU的时间线和人物关系已经和原作完全错开了呢……
> 
> 大致上变成了先是cgs变成了铁华团，然后和塔宾斯认识了挺久了，然后才是研究所废墟的出现，加拉尔霍恩的出现，大小姐的出现，然后是以后的故事……
> 
> 这么设定……纯粹是因为一开始的思考很不足……你们要一个一开始只想写两章钓鱼的人在一开始就构思好整个剧情……那怎么可能啊！？？？
> 
>  
> 
> 关于加拉尔霍恩的两位，紫毛是搞笑角色，请不要怀疑，我就是打算这么干的……
> 
> 巧克力的人嘛……自然会是个剧情关键人物……是好是坏呢……我虽然想要跟着原作剧情看后再下决定的……但是实际上结局已经决定好了，所以他的戏份和定位也都敲定了。如果之后和原作出现了巨大的误差……那……就当是我ooc了好了_(:з」∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> 关于大小姐，我想让她更加帮得上忙一点。原作里面看着她虽然想帮忙可是根本没有她可以帮忙的地方，觉得还是蛮心算的。
> 
> 怎么说呢，个人是蛮能理解这种心情的——能够帮到别人的自己，才是最有价值的——这样的心情，我也是一样。但是原作里面，虽然有了这种心，但是一直在被现实抽脸，还要被人说快变花瓶了的大小姐，真是好惨。于是想在这篇AU里面，尽管不是特别多戏份，但是想让她真的能够按照自己的意愿去发挥价值。然后，就看她自己的努力了！
> 
>  
> 
> 关于后宫王名濑，我还是坚持我的看法，开不开后宫不是重点，重点在于，这个人对铁华团，尤其是对奥尔加来说，是个很难得的可以给与引导的长辈型角色。简单来判断，是个好人。
> 
> 于是第七第八章的内容，实在看了上一集之后临时添加出来的……但是好歹在这章里面也借名濑之口触及到了这个故事的一点点主线了……吧？（为什么你自己也这么不确定！？？）
> 
> 在描写他的时候，怎么说呢，突然就觉得，在GE里面也许对应了林道的角色定位呢……恩……这么说来……看起来13集里面的葬礼就是他的了（啥！？？）……然后这个人在24集左右带着被改造的身体复活并回归（等等！！？！），好像还挺带感哦！！（别用GE剧情去套好么！？？）
> 
>  
> 
> 然后在这个AU里面还活着的丹吉……之前是想着，写AU嘛，大家开心就好，所以都活着吧！
> 
> 但是后来突然又冒出个剧情梗……然后发现……要是没把丹吉写还活着就好了……正好能拿他套用到那个剧情上了………………然而……一开始没有想好整个剧情所以后面已经扭转不过来了啊！！！！
> 
> 总不见得现在回去再把人改死这也太过分了我做不出来23333333333，所以，那个我很想用的梗，再见了……
> 
>  
> 
> 关于世界观的设定，之前也说过一点点，会和GE的世界观不一样。后面应该还会抽丝剥庐地写出来………以后再慢慢解释吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后，关于帝亚乌斯的前足特别弱近战的贯通攻击这一点，是真的！大家打游戏的时候，可以用蝎子小刀或者蓄力矛拼命戳他前兆，体验前所未有的虐帝王的快感！！（当然如果都知道的话就当我没说吧……）
> 
> 另外我会争取以后也在文中告诉大家各种荒神的攻略方法，做到寓教于乐……（请认真写文！！！）


	9. Chapter 9

“三日月虽然很厉害，但是他并非神明——”

奥尔加自己也挺惊讶他居然会对名濑说出那样的话来。

 

明明，在认识到这件事之前，奥尔加的的确确是把三日月当做神明一样的看待的。

或者说，把他当做是能够吞噬神明的存在。

 

因为那个时候，在意识清醒的情况下，看着以细小的臂膀一击甩飞了荒神的三日月，奥尔加无论如何也无法再将他和普通的人类划上等号了。

 

————

 

“不许、伤害、奥尔加！”那个叫做三日月的孩子对着荒神吼道。

 

明明是非常稚嫩的声音，却有着异常的压迫感。有那么一瞬间，连奥尔加都觉得，自己似乎忘记了呼吸。

重重地撞进一旁的废墟中的荒神一时半刻没能爬起来，只是从废墟中传出了他喉咙里低狺。

 

“……三……日…月？”瘫坐在地上的银发少年难以置信地念着孩子的名字，“你……不是……人类……？”

黑发的孩子回过头看向了奥尔加， 脸上露出了不解的神情，“…人类……？”

 

“啊！后面！！？”然而，现在并不是个适合交谈的时间，也许是动静太大，或者那头被击败的荒神呼叫了同伴。

又有两头ogretail从周围的废墟里面走了出来，慢慢地堵住了他们能够逃走的路线。

 

但是，三日月好像完全没有注意到这点，他只是走近了奥尔加，手指轻轻摸了摸奥尔加脸上的擦伤，“……伤…口……？”

微微的刺痛让奥尔加眨了眨眼睛，然后他举手抹掉了伤口上的血迹，“这点小伤没事啦！重要的是，那些荒神！！”边说，他一边指了指对方身后走的越来越近的ogretail。

 

“哦……”三日月点点头，默然地环视了一下周围的三只荒神，本来被他击倒的那只现在又重新爬了起来“有点……多……”他最后又回过头看着奥尔加说道。

这话让奥尔加的心冷了下来，“那……”

“呃……三日月、吃不掉…太多。”三日月停顿下来想了想后，才说出了下面半句话。

“哎——？！”在意的是这里吗？！！奥尔加差点想喊出来。

“一头、给奥尔加？”

“……给我吃吗？”已经不知道应该说什么的银发少年，决定首先确认了对方的话的意思。

“恩！”孩子用力点了点头。

“……不要。”然后他郑重果断地拒绝了。

“奥尔加、饱了？”三日月脸上露出了疑惑，追问道。

“不是那个问题……”到底应该怎么回答才好呢？奥尔加有些绝望的想。周围有三只荒神，他却和一个能够徒手打倒荒神的孩子在讨论之后怎么吃这些荒神。“总之……先干掉那些荒神再说吧！”他放弃了对这个问题的深入讲究，闭上眼睛喊道。

 

“恩。”三日月微微笑了笑，应答道。然后重新转过身子，面对着三只巨狼一般的荒神。

让奥尔加再次感到不可思议的就是——那些荒神，似乎在踌躇，一直没有主动攻击——那样凶狠和强大的荒神，也会踌躇吗？

荒神没有攻击，所以三日月就主动出击了。

那种速度和力量，都远远地超出了奥尔加对于人类极限的认知。三头Ogretail全都倒在地上再也起不来的时候，大概10分钟都没有经过。

 

“为什么……你能够……这么简单地就打倒他们？”这场几乎不能称之为战斗的战斗结束后，奥尔加看着三日月，这样问道。

正忙着把荒神的尸体拖到一起的孩子不解地回头看了他一眼。

“三日月……你……不是人类吗？”因为脑中还是一片混乱，等注意到的时候，奥尔加已经把这话给问出口了。随后，他才注意到到了失言一般地捂住嘴。

 

“……人……类？”不过，三日月并不明白这个词的意思。

 

“那个是……”奥尔加张了张嘴，停顿了好一会，才摇摇头，“不，没什么……”他摇摇晃晃地站起身，走到了三日月身边，握住了对方的手拿起来看了看。那双手，除了占满荒神的鲜血以外，和自己的几乎没有什么两样。

 

“你……一直是这样打倒荒神的吗？”他看着对方的手，又看了看对方的眼睛，问道。

“荒神、是……这个，吗？”一边说，三日月一边指向了地上的荒神尸体。

尽管已经是一动也不会动的死尸了，但是那个狰狞的样子还是让奥尔加感到心有余悸，他咽了口口水，点点头。

“这个是、吃的。”孩子强调道，然后还补充了一句，“三日月，吃它们。”

 

“……吃…？”奥尔加愣了愣，这才总算把三日月之前的只言片语都串联了起来。

——三日月一直以来就独自生存在这片荒芜而且危险的地区，并且将这些荒神当做食物。

这种事情，肯定不是人类的孩子能够做到的吧？

那么……三日月到底……是什么呢？

 

“奥尔加。”三日月脑袋伸到了奥尔加面前，把他喊回了神，“这头，给奥尔加。”他指了指离他最近的那头看上去体积最大的荒神尸体说，完全忽略了之前奥尔加的拒绝。然后就回到了他自己的那两份‘食物’前，张开嘴大快朵颐起来。

“………！”看着荒神的身体被三日月血淋淋地撕开的样子，奥尔加忍不住后退了一步，感觉到自己的胃部一阵抽搐。

那是一种奇怪的感觉——反胃与饥饿，两者混合着产生的异样感让奥尔加感到一阵头晕和恶心。

 

“奥尔加？”三日月抬起头看向了他，“不吃吗？”

他捂着嘴，没有说话。反胃的感觉他可以理解，但是为什么会有饥饿的感觉呢……？他有点不明白自己的身体到底是怎么回事了。

带着困惑，他在荒神的尸体前蹲下了身子。三日月分配给他的那一头荒神，是被生生地撕开了胸口，血腥气特别的浓重。

 

人类到底可不可以吃荒神？这他可不知道。毕竟，正常的情况都是反过来的。

如果人类吃了荒神的话，是不是就会变得和荒神一样？

三日月，就是这样，才会如此之强的吗？

 

这么想着，奥尔加犹豫地伸出了手指，从荒神巨大的伤口上沾了一点点血迹，送到了自己口中。

“唔……好难吃……！！”几乎是舌头接触到荒神血液的同时，奥尔加就苦着脸把嘴里的唾液和血液全都吐了出来。接着他听到了旁边的三日月看着他大笑了起来。

“才不好笑啊！”他皱起了眉头，“亏你能够把这种难吃的东西吃下口呢。”

三日月仍然在笑，一边笑，一边从荒神的尸体中抓出了一个内脏般的东西，递给了奥尔加。

和其他的血块肉块不同的是，那个物体上，带着一些晶莹剔透的发光晶体。而在这一块东西被取走之后，整个荒神的身体突然就化为了一团烟雾，消散在了空中。

“……咦？为什么……消失了……”奥尔加瞪大了眼睛看着不久前还躺着荒神尸体的地方，然后又看向了三日月。

“给你。”被询问的人则完全不在意似得，只是把手里的东西举到了奥尔加面前，补充了一句，“最、好吃、的。”

 

“不是那个问题啊……”奥尔加有些无力地垂下头，然后再看了看对方沾满了血的脸庞，忍不住伸手用衣袖帮他擦了一擦，“呐，三日月。为什么你可以这么厉害？是因为吃了荒神的关系？还是从一开始，就是这么厉害呢？”他问道。

 

三日月再次歪过头，嘟着嘴，似乎在努力理解奥尔加的话，但是最后，还是不解地看向了他。

 

奥尔加气馁地垂下了肩膀，想了想后，换了一个问题，“……那么……三日月，你是荒神吗？”

这是他最初就有的疑惑，荒神是种什么都会吃的怪物的话，那么连荒神也可以吞噬的存在，难道不也是荒神吗？

 

“不是。”这次他回答的倒是飞快，“荒神是、吃的东西。奥尔加说的。”

“……啊……不是……”奥尔加虽然想辩解说荒神和食物是两个意思……不过最后还是无力地放弃了。

 

仔细想想，那也真是愚问。如果三日月是荒神的话，那他没可能还活到现在。实际的情况，是他已经被三日月救了好几次。

即使，三日月真的是强于荒神的存在，那也一定不是荒神……而是——

 

神明。

 

“……三日。”奥尔加从思考中回过神来后，轻轻地念到。

“……？？”被喊了一半的名字的孩子张大了眼睛盯着他，似乎在等他念出后面一半的名字。

“可以……这样叫你吧，三日？”看到对方仍然很迷惑的眼神后，银发少年有些不好意思地摆起了手解释道，“因为……把神（kami）倒过来念的话，就是三日（mika）了嘛。看，你比那些荒神要厉害多了，那样的叫法很适合吧？”

 

三日月仍然瞪大着蓝色的眼睛呆呆地看着他。对此，奥尔加只能尴尬地摸了摸头，“果然……不行吗？”

“可以啊。”对方突然就点了点头，“就奥尔加、一个，可以。”

“哎？”奥尔加愣了愣，不知道三日月究竟听懂了多少，“可以叫你三日？”他再次确认了一下。

三日月也再次用力点点头，然后才把话题扯回了重要的事情上，“快吃啊，奥尔加。”他急急忙忙地再次把手上那个带着发亮晶体的荒神尸块往对方的脸上送着，催促道“…会没有的！”

 

奥尔加为难地看着眼前的‘食物’，艰难地吞了一口口水。看起来是盛情难却了……

抱着豁出去的想法，他张嘴咬了一小口。不可思议地，刚才就一直在胃里翻动的饥饿感突然就消失了………取而代之的是成倍袭来的反胃感。

 

最后，他终于还是没忍住，把嘴里的所有东西都吐了出来。

 

“三日你的味觉……绝对……有问题……”等到嘴里终于没有那种难以接受的味道以后，他才擦了擦嘴，气喘吁吁地看着三日月说道。

“难吃、吗？”孩子的脸上也露出了些许的失望，手上的东西不知何时也和荒神一样，化作黑烟消失了，“……唔……再、找、其他的吃的，吧？”

“请务必让我来找正常的食物……！”就算三日月真的是神一样的存在，但是，只有这一点，奥尔加绝不会再让步妥协了。

 

——————

 

现在回想起那一段往事，奥尔加还是会忍不住想笑。

直到今天为止，三日月仍然只是认为奥尔加只是没有找到喜欢吃的荒神而已，所以一直在不遗余力地向他推荐各种口味的荒神核心。当然，他是绝对不会再去尝试哪怕一小口了。

尽管，当时胃里的那种无以名状的饥饿感，还是时不时会在看到三日月食用荒神的时候产生。所以他在这种时候总是会移开视线。

 

为什么会这样？是不是自己的身体也有哪里不对劲？——奥尔加对此虽然也有点好奇，但是现实的情况并不容许他进行深究。

而且，他也不想他人来关注他身上异常的部分，更加不希望那种好奇被引申到三日月的身上。

 

一直像这个样子，和三日月在一起生活下去，就足够了。

 

——————

 

“老爹，有查出我的神机的问题吗？”

刚刚到达铁华团的基地后，奥尔加和三日月就第一时间跑进了神机库，找雪之承确认他的神机的状况了。不过令他们惊讶的是，神机库里面的装备焕然一新，是和之前的老旧工作设备完全不一样的新的检测台和维修装置。而奥尔加的神机正被安置在新的工作台上。

 

“发生了什么？”

“噢噢，奥尔加啊？来得正好。”雪之承从检测台后面走过来，手往身后的新设备上挥了挥，“运气真好啊。早上加拉尔霍恩在建临时研究室的时候，匀了一套神机维护的设备给我们呢。你待会记得好好谢谢人家大小姐啊。”

“哎？”奥尔加愣了愣。

“昨天的客人？”三日月抬头问道。看起来还对昨天晚上的三位来客留有一定的印象。

 

“是啊。早上我想带你的神机去中心区域检测的时候，正好碰到克琉赛的大小姐。她好像昨天也听说了你的神机故障的问题吧？于是就直接从他们的资源里面拨了一台神机维护设备给我们了。”

“是吗？”奥尔加有些茫然地说道。这样突然而来的好事多少让他有点不安。不过，重要的事情还是需要优先处理，“那么……检测下来有什么结果吗？”

“啊，那个啊。还需要你的协助，才能明白。”

“什么？”

“需要你提供一点体检数据作分析。”

“………………为什么神机的故障会需要我的体检数据？”奥尔加皱起了眉头。

 

“我来解释吧。之前和雪之承先生在做详细的神机检测的时候，发现你的神机的细胞活跃度是受到了偏食因子的刺激。”突然，女孩子的声音插进了他们的对话，“但是神机上并没有偏食因子，所以那种影响应该来自于神机使。”

奥尔加和三日月同时回过头，看到了库迪莉亚站在门口，手里拿着块数据板。

“于是，刚才我去找了比斯凯特先生，想要团长先生过去的身体检查资料。不过………”她看着数据板微微皱起了眉头，“这里的资料似乎缺失的厉害……”

“……啊……那个……”奥尔加暗自咋舌，闭上了右眼转开了视线，“因为以前有过一些事故……大部分资料都被毁掉了。”

“是吗。那真是不幸呢。”库迪莉亚低下了头，思考了一下，“但是，那些都是对于神机和神机使的状态做掌握的重要资料。你们没有想过要重新做一个检测把资料都补齐吗？”

“………呃……”奥尔加为难地摸了摸后脑勺，思考着怎么样的借口可以把这事给蒙过去。

“检测，很重要吗？”一旁的三日月突然开了口，看着金发的大小姐问道。

“当然很重要啊。神机使的身体里面的神谕细胞的状态，偏食因子的摄入量，和神机的适合率，无一不是性命攸关的数值。如果不好好监控的话，无法正常使用神机还是小事，更加可怕的就是荒神化了。所以，一般噬神者组织应该都会很注意这点才对………”她滔滔不绝地说道，然后想到了可能的原因所在，于是不好意思地捂住了嘴，“啊……难道是因为资金的问题吗？”

 

“…………就当……是那样吧……”奥尔加无力地点点头。要说的话，虽然是个憋屈的理由，但也说得过去。

 

“那么就不用担心了。加拉尔霍恩的设备足够帮这里所有的神机使做全面的检查了。等研究室建好的话，只要和马克基利斯先生征求一下同意就行了。”库迪莉亚合着手掌笑着说道。

“这样占用客户的资源可不好吧。”因为之前打定主意不想和加拉尔霍恩有太多瓜葛，奥尔加并不想无故接受这些好处。

“请不要在意这点。铁华团神机使们的状态也会直接关系到我们的调查任务。所以这些神机的维护设备也是马克基利斯先生亲口同意的。”

“那么，就没有拒绝的理由了吧？”三日月转过头看了看奥尔加，“事关同伴们的安全。而且，也需要尽快帮你解决神机的问题吧？”

相比起奥尔加的诸多顾虑来，三日月是个比较实在的人。但是正如他所指出的，没有必要为了一些虚无缥缈的理由而拒绝有利于同伴的协助。

无奈地低头叹了口气后，奥尔加抬起头看向了库迪莉亚：“既然如此……”那也没有必要死硬地拒绝了，他这么想着，随后说道，“感谢你们的协助。”

 

“哪里，能帮上忙就好了。”金发的女孩不好意思地低下了头，“啊对了，团长先生可以现在就先提供一下血液样本来检测你的神机故障原因。”

“哦，那我去趟医务室好了。”奥尔加点点头，“之后大概还需要多久才能把那家伙调整好？”

 

“其实，现在这台神机的数值已经趋于正常了。”雪之承抓了抓头发，“真是任性的家伙啊……和你一样。”

“………夸奖的话就免了…所以说，现在可以使用了吗？”

“没人在夸你！！而且，保险起见，还是等查出故障原因后再用吧。”

“呜……再这么拖下去，我真可以直接转行当指挥员了……”

“奥尔加当指挥员的话，我赞成。”

“三日……不要用那么认真的表情说玩笑话。”

 

“呵呵，请放心吧。1、2天里面一定可以找出问题的。”库迪莉亚在一边安静地微笑了起来。

 

“说起来，为什么大小姐会在这里帮忙检查神机？”神机的话题暂告一段落后，奥尔加想到了一开始见到库迪莉亚时就想问的问题，“你不是应该一起去那个研究所做调查的吗？”

“啊，因为关于新型神机方面的研究，我多少也懂一点。所以希望能帮上雪之承先生的忙。加拉尔霍恩的两位也认为这样是最佳的行动。所以我就留下来了。”

“哦……那可真是帮大忙了。”

“真，真的吗？”少女的脸上因为高兴而充满了光芒，“我、我很荣幸！”

 

帮忙的人露出了比被帮助者还要高兴的神情，这让奥尔加和三日月甚至雪之承都感到有点新鲜。他们面面相觑了一会，然后才看向了大小姐。

“你真是个奇怪的人呢。”三日月非常直白地表述了自己的观点。

“喂，三日月你怎么说话的……”上了年纪的整备师头痛地捂住了脑门。

“……奇、奇怪吗？”库迪莉亚似乎也受到了一定的打击。

“是褒义的形容啦。对吧，三日？”奥尔加及时出来打了圆场。

“恩。是奇怪的好人。”三日月认真地点点头，纠正了自己的发言。

“我说你……完全没有改善啊——！！”雪之承绝望地吼了起来。

 

“……谢谢你。”

 

在整备师的怒吼中，库迪莉亚似乎隐约听到三日月还说了什么，但却没听清楚。她看向三日月想要确认的时候，发现他已经转过头和奥尔加说起了话。不知道说了什么，引得银发的神机使笑起来揉了揉他的头发，动作亲昵的很。

过了会儿，奥尔加才回过头，微笑着看了看她。“那么，我先去医务室抽个血，神机的事情，就拜托你了。"说完，就拉着三日月一起走出了神机库。

 

留下来的雪之承和库迪莉亚对视了一眼后，库迪莉亚也忍不住捂着嘴笑了起来。

“他们俩，看上去感情真好呢。”

“啊啊，那个是一直的事，习惯就好了，习惯就好。”

 

——————TBC——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念时间：
> 
> 是的，我玩起了名字的文字梗。
> 
> 最早是群里说道，Orga的名字，有一层意思就是“献给神明的人”。突然就觉得“我艹如此适合GE背景”！！毕竟这里的设定里，三日就是荒“神”嘛！
> 
> 然后再后来，不知不觉，突然发现了，三日的念法，就是神的念法倒过来啊。
> 
> 虽然不知道官方是不是有想过这一出，不过既然我想到了，那就用起来吧。虽然很牵强，但是文字梗什么的，就是要牵强点才好玩嘛！
> 
>  
> 
> ————
> 
>  
> 
> 话说，最近一边写一边看了自己过去的几篇文章。然后苦恼的发现……人一旦啰嗦起来，就失去了文字的节奏感呢……
> 
> 特别喜欢之前写的那篇YJ2期剧情后的kaldur/Roy的文章，那篇就是节奏感特别让自己感到舒服的一篇。比较简洁，但是也不会太过言简意赅或者暧昧不清。不过那篇文章真的是一个礼拜才只能写3000字的效率……因为在不断纠结表述方式吧……
> 
> 可是现在自己的文字，总让自己觉得啰嗦但是又文不达意。用词单调是一个很麻烦的地方。想快点写于是就不会反复去思考……
> 
> 大概是我自己的问题，但是我特别害怕在同一句句子里面出现2次同样的词汇。人称代词也不喜欢一直重复使用名字，于是会换着方式形容，可是最近发现形容来形容去我就是喜欢用发色和身高而已……
> 
> 一旦察觉这点，就感觉特别的羞耻……==b
> 
> 对话多的地方也会让我很尴尬，不像漫画或者剧本那样可以直接标注这话是谁说的附带了什么动作和表情，在写文的时候，必须用一种不让读者感到烦的方式让他了解这个角色在说这话的时候到底是什么动作，什么表情，什么心态……
> 
> 少量对话还好，大段大段的对话的时候，我觉得简直有如进入修罗场。因为那样真的会显得很烦。可是不描述详细我又担心这样别人是不是会看不出谁在说话……相信我，我在看别人的文章时常常会碰到这样让我尴尬的认知问题……真的！所以个人是绝对不希望这样让读者稀里糊涂的。
> 
> 所以……最近写的这些真心不敢自己重新读一遍。读了的话大概一定会从头再重新写一遍……2333
> 
>  
> 
> 嘛……先……把想到的剧情写完再说吧……orz


	10. Chapter 10

“奥尔加很抗拒检查的事情呢。”

“哎，是吗？”

 

在医务室里面抽取了一小管血液样本，并交给戴科斯塔先生上传数据后，奥尔加和三日月一起走出了医务室。在没人的走廊里，三日月突然就起了这个话头。

 

“恩。”他点点头，然后安静地看向了比自己高很多的同伴，“因为我的异常让别人知道的会很麻烦吗？”

奥尔加叹了一口气，不情愿地点了点头。

 

和小时候不一样，现在的三日月早已意识得到了自己与众不同的地方。

因为奥尔加从来没有在乎过这些不同，所以他自己也不是很在乎。而奥尔加不希望他人知道他的秘密的话，他也不会在任何奥尔加以外的人面前露出任何不一样的举动。

可是如果做上仔细的身体检查的话，那种异常会不会变得一目了然，就不清楚了。

 

过去的CGS管理混乱，更加不会把像他们那样的流浪儿当一回事。所以完全不会有什么像样的检测。身体数值也是随随便便地存放，没有人会去查看和分析。这对于奥尔加三日月来说是倒是个不错的情况，什么样的异常，都能随便蒙混过去。

现在，库迪莉亚出于好心而提出的身体检查，的确对于团中其他的神机使来说是个福利。可是……对于三日月，却是未知数。

“有一点困扰，这倒是真的。”奥尔加承认道，“即使那个大小姐是没有恶意的人，但我担心的是加拉尔霍恩。”他一边说一边握紧了拳头，稍微眯起了一点眼睛，“那些看不清内心的人……我不想让他们因为任何理由伤害你。”

 

“……哦……”三日月平静地点了点头，“那么，奥尔加和其他人都去接受那个身体检测，我的话，想办法翘掉检测，就可以了吧？”

“……恩，抱歉了，三日。”奥尔加苦涩地笑了笑，道歉道。三日月一直就是这样，只要是自己说的话，他根本不会有哪怕一丁点的疑问。

“为什么道歉？”矮个子的神机使不解地抬起头问。

“说实在的，我也希望能通过一些精密检查和分析帮你够搞明白你的体质是怎么回事。但是……”

“没关系啊。我并不在意那种事情。”三日月无所谓地耸耸肩，“只需要知道，我和奥尔加是‘同伴’，这就足够了。”

“…………”惊讶的神情从奥尔加眼里一闪即逝，接着他温和地微笑起来，“那当然啦。”

 

————

 

最初，是奥尔加教会三日月‘同伴’这个词的意思的。

 

从知道了三日月的力量，以及他吃食荒神的习惯后，奥尔加就和他两个人结伴，把这个荒废的旧城区当成了他们的冒险场。靠着遗留的物资生存了下来。

期间，奥尔加通过和三日月的交谈不断地去教会他一些新的词汇和语言。三日月的学习能力高的让奥尔加震惊。从最初只能结结巴巴用单词来凑出一句话到可以流利的和奥尔加对话，他只用了2天。

不过，终究因为远离社会生活的关系，而奥尔加能够教的东西本身也十分有限，所以三日月的话都是尽可能的直接，并且言简意赅，不会花时间去堆词砌句。这个习惯甚至一直保留到了今天。

 

在解释了‘同伴’这个词的意思后，三日月眨了眨眼睛，为了确认一般地问道：“三日月和奥尔加是‘同伴’吗？”

“……恩！”奥尔加愣了愣，随即点头，“像我们这样，一起行动，一起找吃的，一起打倒荒神……啊，这个是三日一个人干的……然后一起生存下去的话……”

“一起的就是同伴吗？”

“不只是那样。在我有危险的时候，三日会来救我。而三日有危险的时候，我也会拼命去救三日。像这样互相帮助的两个人，就是同伴。”

“……恩！那么，三日月和奥尔加……就是同伴！”黑发的孩子灿烂地笑了起来。

“是呢。”奥尔加也忍不住跟着微笑起来，感觉到了心里流过的一阵暖意。同时，因为刚才的话，有一个一直困扰着他的问题跳了出来。

 

“对了，三日。”银发少年挠了挠头发，“说起来，一开始的时候，你为什么会救我？”

“因为一样的，奥尔加和三日月。”三日月这么说道。

因为他学会的词汇还不多，所以有的时候他的表达往往会文不达意，因而让奥尔加困惑不已。“一样……一样是指什么？”

“嗯……声音。三日月能听见奥尔加的声音。其他的家伙都没有的声音。”

“哎，声音？其他荒神不是也有吼声什么的吗？”

“那只是没有意义的叫声。和奥尔加不一样。奥尔加的声音，能理解。”

“呃……莫非你是指我会说话？”奥尔加努力理解着对方的意思。因为三日月没有见过其他的人类，所以把自己当做同类……也许是这样的意思吧？

 

“唔……说话……嗯。”三日月也在努力地理解和学习着新的词汇，然后他又想起了什么似的抬起头，“而且，而且，奥尔加很难吃！”

“……那真是抱歉啊……喂！这有什么关系啊！？”感觉有如一桶冰水从头浇到脚一样，奥尔加垂下了眉尾，然后假装生气似得抗议起来。虽然事实上，他还真不知道，是应该生气或者应该庆幸？

“因为一样的话，就不能吃掉对方啊。”三日月有些困惑于对方的反应，追加了一些解释。但是越来越没有逻辑的内容让奥尔加彻底的头痛了起来。

“完全不明白你的意思了啊！！”最后他只得临时叫停。“总之，你的意思是不是，因为看我样子似乎和你一样是人类，而且还会说话，所以救了我？”

三日月思考了一会后，点点头，然后追加了一句——

“还因为，奥尔加是同伴。”

“哎，那个时候我们还不认识啊……”

三日月歪过了头，“但是，奥尔加和三日月是同伴，奥尔加也是这么告诉三日月的啊。”

“所以说，那个时候我们还不认识呢……”看起来还需要教一教三日月时间先后顺序的概念呢……奥尔加苦恼地摸了摸头，决定还是把这个放到下一次的课程中来的好，“嘛，算了。你救了我是事实……原因也大概了解了……大概。”因为不确定，他稍微顿了顿，决定对此还是以后再做深究的好，“总之，谢谢你了，三日！”

 

“……谢谢？”

“唔……谢谢就是……对你做的事情，感到高兴和感激时，必须对你说的话。比如说，你救了我这件事，我很高兴也很想感谢你。”

 

“是吗……”三日月低下头思考了一下后，再抬起头来看着奥尔加笑了起来，“我知道了！奥尔加，谢谢！”

“……哎？为什么谢我啊？”

“因为，对奥尔加出现的事情，感到高兴和感激啊！”

“……咦……”这样的回答，显然是出乎了奥尔加的意料，“那个是值得感谢的事情吗？”明明他只是凑巧不要命地跑到这个荒神横行的地区来而已，最初的目的也不是想在这里碰到三日月这样特殊的孩子。

但是小孩只是毫不怀疑地用力点头，“恩！因为，在见到奥尔加之前，三日月一直都只有一个人。奥尔加出现了，和三日月是同伴。所以，很高兴！”

 

“……所以说……那种事情并不值得感谢啊……只是凑巧………”银发少年尴尬地摸了摸头，随后耸耸肩，“不过，你觉得可以就可以吧。”

毕竟，在那样的绝望和危险中，能够有同伴互相支持着，总归是件值得感激的事情。

 

————

 

在旧城区中的平静生活，大概持续了2周左右。

附近废墟内遗留的物资被搜刮殆尽后，他们不得不往更远的地方去探索。

 

但是南面一点的城区更为荒废。他们都没有找到还完好无损的楼房。看起来要找到物资并不是容易的事情。

对此，奥尔加认真地考虑了起来之后的生存道路。不管旧城区存在多少物资，也不管他们两个孩子吃的多少，最终吃的肯定会被消耗完。

不在那种自给自足的城邦附近的话，长远的生存计划完全是个不切实际的梦想。

 

“奥尔加，奥尔加！”不知何时已经爬到了一座高楼废墟的顶部的三日月挥手招呼着他。

“等……你什么时候爬到那么高去了！？”

“那边，好像有战斗。”孩子往更加南面的地方指去。

还站在地面上的奥尔加显然看不到这些环顾着四周可以登上高台的地方，最后发现了一段摇摇晃晃的逃生梯。

“……到底怎么了？”好不容易爬上了楼顶后，他挤到三日月身边，朝着他所指的方向望去。

耀眼的电闪雷鸣让奥尔加瞪大的眼睛。即使在这么远的距离外，他也能感觉到空气中充斥着的令人头皮发麻的电气。

“那个是…………什么荒神啊！？”他后退了两步，那种压迫感可不是奥伽之尾或者金刚这种等级可以比较的。

“那个家伙，很厉害的。”三日月只是扒着楼顶的边缘，严肃地凝视着战场，“那些人……也挺厉害呢……”

“那些人？？”奥尔加的目光重新投回战场，这才发现巨大的老虎一般的荒神四周快速移动着的人类。一共4个人，每人手里都拿着和自己的身材不成比例的巨大武器——奥尔加见过那些，被用来专门对付荒神的武器——神机。

“他们为什么可以和那个大家伙抗衡？”

“大家伙是……那个放电的荒神吗？”

“恩。”孩子点点头，然后坦率地承认道，“以前也碰到过那个家伙，打不过他。”

“………………你……和那个荒神交过手啊……”虽然奥尔加已经觉得自从知道三日月一个人在这种地方独自生活了这么久，还以荒神为食后，他再说什么应该都不会感到惊讶了。但是实际上，他还是吃了一惊。

“打不过，那个麻麻的攻击很麻烦。所以后来我就逃走了。”三日月的表情有些失落，然后再指了指远处的战场，“所以，为什么他们可以接近那个大家伙。”

“他们是神机使啊，很厉害的。”

“神机使？”对于又一个新名词，三日月抬头看向了奥尔加。

“看到他们手里拿的那个武器了吗？那个，叫做神机。是唯一可以拿来对付荒神的武器。可以使用那个武器的人就叫做神机使。他们拿上神机的时候，会比普通人厉害很多。”

“如果我也拿了那个神机，我也可以变强吗？”三日月的脑筋立刻动到了神机的身上。

“三日已经很强了啊……”奥尔加心虚地看了对方一眼。空手就可以打倒荒神的孩子，如果再拿上神机的话……到底会是什么样呢？

“但是我打不过那个家伙啊。”孩子撅起嘴，指了指那个巨型老虎般的荒神。

会因为曾经打架输给某个家伙而赌气着……虽然厉害的不像话，但三日月终究是个小孩子啊。自己也是个小孩子的奥尔加暗自笑着想。然后再看了看战斗中神机使们，突然，他想到了一个不错的主意。

“呐，三日。我们靠近一点那个战场吧？”

“哎？”

“这样就可以仔细看看那些神机使们是怎么战斗的。而且，如果运气好的话，我们可以问问看他们，能不能让我们也成为神机使，如果成功过的话，不仅可以拿上那么厉害的武器，以后也永远不愁吃穿了！”奥尔加越想越觉得前途光明而兴高采烈了起来。

比自己矮小的孩子眨巴着眼睛盯着他，然后微笑了起来，“奥尔加果然好厉害，总是能想到我从来没想过的事情。”

“哎……没、没有啦……”被这么直白的夸奖令奥尔加不好意思地脸红了起来，明明三日月才是更加厉害的人。他抓了抓脸颊后，拉起了小孩子的手，“事不宜迟，我们先绕到战场边上吧！”

“嗯！”

 

最后躲到了在战场边缘的废墟后面的两人，屏住气息看着气氛紧张的战场，目光紧紧跟随着几位神机使的动作，然后奥尔加小声的将自己对神机的全部了解告诉了三日月。

站在远处的人是使用远距离的枪型神机的，而近处拿着剑一样的神机的则是近战型的。近战型的神机上附有盾牌，如果及时展开的话，就可以抵挡掉荒神的部分攻击。

三日月一边认真地听着，一边点头。过了一小会儿后，他终于不再看着那群神机使，而是担心地拉了拉奥尔加的袖子，然后才说“他们也打不过大家伙。”

“哎？我看他们打得很顺利啊……都没怎么受伤呢。”

“大家伙只是在玩而已……”

“哈？你怎么知道？”奥尔加歪过头，因为离得比较远，他只能隐约听见从战场上传来的神机使们的怒吼。——“牵制住巴玖拉啊！那家伙太灵活了根本打不中！”“这里要抵挡他的攻击就已经很吃力了！远程的说什么风凉话！”“喂，你脚下是什么？！”

其中一位远程神机使的脚下出现了一些亮光，在他反应过来之前，地面上已经形成了一个耀眼的闪电球，一瞬间就炸开了。神机使单薄的身子直接被雷电的冲击弹飞了很远，倒在地上的时候已经不能动弹了。

“可恶！阿尔文不能行动了！这是什么招数啊！”“少了一个掩护，怎么办，队长？！”“啊，报酬好的任务果然没那么轻松吗！这个混账！”“要撤退吗？！”“没办法，先撤吧，把命赔在这里可不划算。”

 

“啊……”奥尔加目瞪口呆地看着局势的突然转变。

三日月还是很冷静地看着战场，只是现在他的视线集中在了被称为巴玖拉的荒神身上。“这样是逃不掉的……”他像是自言自语地说道。

 

“罗斯你先用闪光弹，然后全体迅速撤离！凯宾你带上阿尔文！”神机使当中的队长挥手指挥着，然后继续挥剑给队友争取时间。巴玖拉只是轻巧地后跳躲开了斩击，在空中翻跃的时候，背上披肩部位聚集起电气，生成了一个雷球，直接甩向了那位队长。

“马克——！！！”刚刚摸出闪光弹的另一位近战神机使难以置信地看着整个人消失在雷球的闪光当中的同伴，光芒消散后，原来站着神机使队长的地方只留下了焦黑的人体残骸和被镀上了一层焦灼的神机。“可恶啊——！！”愤怒的神机使在投下闪光弹后，没有按照他们队长的命令撤退，而是举着大剑冲上前去，一个箭步后朝着还未恢复视力的荒神的颜面砍去。但是他没有注意到，巴玖拉的身边已经积累起了足够多的电量。一个雷电场伴随着荒神的怒吼在它周围生成。

“喂！罗斯！不要乱来！”肩上扛着同伴的凯宾无措地看着还在恋战的队友。几乎是在同时，他就听到了大剑使用者的惨叫。

和荒神的战斗就是这样，本来大好的形式，往往就会因为一个很小的失误而被瞬间逆转局势。如果这个时候不调整态势的话，往往就是全灭的结果。

 

战场外，刚才全神贯注盯着战场的奥尔加和三日月也不幸被闪光弹波及到了。他们揉着眼睛，即使睁开双眼，也只能看到面前一片惨白。好不容易恢复了视力后，他们发现战场已经安静了下来。

刚才还战斗着的四个神机使都躺下了，巨大的荒神正嚼着其中一个人的尸体。

奥尔加难以置信地捂着嘴，看着这瞬间被逆转的结果。

四个神机使都被巴玖拉杀掉了，那么他们两个应该是毫无办法了吧。奥尔加吞咽着口水，看了看三日月。

“三日……还是趁他没发现我们的时候，先离开吧？”

但是黑发的孩子还是在全身关注地看着被留在战场中央的失去主人的神机。

“要是我去把那些神机拿过来的话，是不是就会变强？”三日月认真询问着奥尔加的意见。

“不行！”奥尔加立刻摇头，“神机不是随便谁都可以用的！普通人去拿神机会死的！”

“为什么？要怎么做才能拿神机？”

“……”原因奥尔加也一下子讲不清。他听到别人提过什么神谕细胞和偏食因子之类的东西，缺少这两样，普通人拿神机就是死路一条。他自己也模模糊糊的概念是没有办法向三日月解释清楚的。“总之，不行就是不行！而且，4个神机使也被那个家伙干掉了啊！就我们两个的话，怎么也干不掉它吧？”

“干的掉的。”三日月平淡地说道，好像在说一件吃饭般简单的事情一样，“以前不知道怎么对付那个大家伙的攻击，但是现在，有那个神机的话，我就知道怎么打败它了。”

“…………”奥尔加张开嘴，这次却说不出任何话来。

“而且，也知道它都有些什么招了。”黑发的孩子微微翘起了嘴角，“所以，干的掉的。”

 

尽管还是抱有很多的疑问，但是不知为何，奥尔加就是相信了三日月的话。

如果他真的可以拿起神机的话，他就真的能够打败那头巴玖拉。

问题只在于他是否能拿起神机。

奥尔加开始仔细回想当时一起流浪时的年长者和他解释的关于神机的事情。

为什么普通人拿起来就会像被荒神吃掉一样呢？隐隐约约地，他记起来了一点——神机是用荒神的细胞造出来的，所以实际上和荒神一样……

 

他瞪大了眼睛，猛然意识到了至关重要的一点。“……三日，神机就是荒神！”

“哦？那么，就没有问题了呢。”黑发的孩子笑了起来。毕竟，三日月是个把荒神放进嘴里也没有什么问题的人，他来拿神机，应该是没有什么问题的吧？“奥尔加待在这里就好了。”

 

被要求留在安全的地方的少年愣了愣，然后忍住了心里突然涌现的失落，点了点头。

如果，自己也能像三日月一样强大就好了。只有那个样子，才更加能够称为是同伴吧，现在根本就是三日月在单方面保护自己了。

 

“奥尔加？”似乎感觉到他的不对劲似的，三日月在行动前回过头看了看他。

于是银发少年强行打起了精神，翘起嘴角笑了笑，“我会躲好的，你才是，要小心啊！”

“嗯。”点点头后，他没有再说什么，就放轻了脚步绕开巴玖拉的视线慢慢地接近了他的目标。

 

那位队长遗留下的短剑看上去似乎好用点，离他也更加近一点。三日月悄悄移动到短剑旁边后，在至近距离下，他的确感受到了一种荒神的气息从那个武器身上散发出来。

没有多想，他一把握住了神机的刀柄部分。

一瞬间，神机上的神喻细胞活性化了起来，迫不及待地通过皮肤接触的地方钻进了三日月的手臂中。

他忍不住闷哼了一声，突然而来的剧痛让孩子跪倒在地。

奥尔加一下子紧张起来，不远处的巴玖拉似乎察觉到了身后的异动，慢慢地踱着步子，转过身来。

但是三日月仍然没有放开手上的神机。只是咬着牙，死死地抓着有如活物的武器。

“…这个……家伙……”他盯着手上那把焦黑的神机，然后慢慢站起身来，“你过去的主人已经不在了。”他像是在对神机说话一般，接着抬起头看向了眼前的巨大荒神——巴玖拉已经发现了面前的小小身影，于是发出了警告般的咆哮，全身都噼里啪啦地闪着电光。

“现在，服从我的话，就把吃的也分给你。不然就直接把你吃了。”他孩子气地向神机威胁道，但是话一说完，他手臂上被千针所刺般的疼痛消失了。

神机似乎承认了三日月一般，原本活跃的神喻细胞安静了下来，静悄悄地和三日月的身体达成了同步。

少年不可思议地挥了挥手里的武器，明明体积和重量都应该是他细小的身躯很难挥动起来的神机，现在却就好像他身体的一部分一样，按照他的意思就能自行运作。

“原来是这样啊……真有趣……”他将短剑举在眼前，感叹了一句。

而此时巴玖拉已经飞扑了过来。

 

“三日——！！”奥尔加忍不住喊出了声。

接着他听到了利爪和金属碰擦造成的尖锐噪音。

三日月在要被攻击到的一瞬间，将神机上的盾牌展开了。

虽然整个人连同神机一起被弹开了老远，但是并未受到一丝伤害。

 

“好久不见了，大家伙。”他放下盾牌后，抬头看向了巨虎一般的荒神，“之前打不过你。但是这次可不一样了。”

巴玖拉用更加凶猛的攻击回应了他。多个雷球一起朝三日月所在的地方投了过去。

“这次，你就乖乖成为我的食物吧。”再次用盾牌挡下了对方的攻击后，他一个冲刺贴近了对手，甩手将神机顺畅地切回了短剑的形态，随着他的跳跃，锐利的剑刃在空中划出一道弧线，荒神的左眼随即冒出一道血口。因为剧痛，虎型的荒神甩着头直立起了身体，后退了两步。

“然后是……捕食……吗？”三日月在空中滞留的时间里，双手一起把住了神机，将自己的意志传了过去。从神机的刀柄与剑身的结合部分，黑色的神谕细胞延展组合成了一张巨大的血盆大口。他在空中调整了身姿，剑锋朝下地下落。神机的血盆大口在接触到荒神的身体的时候一口撕下了很大一块结合组织。

神机在咀嚼和吞下那块荒神的肉块后，将所有的神谕细胞中的能量提炼了出来，传递到了他新的主人身上。

奇异的力量涌入身体的时候，三日月也愣了愣。“……原来是这样用的啊？”他稳稳地落在地上，为这个新发现感到了兴奋。

从疼痛中恢复过来的荒神再次咆哮了起来，未受伤的那只眼睛发出了愤怒的红光。它疯狂地挥爪冲撞，召唤着雷球，或者直接在周身唤起一场小型雷暴，各种各样的攻击方式连接不断。

 

奥尔加躲在旁边光是看就已经心惊胆战，他的手紧紧地扒着面前遮蔽了他身形的断垣，指关节都泛白了。

同样让他惊讶的还有三日月的动作，他的动作看上去居然比之前的神机使还要灵活和流畅，对神机的操作也远远比已经死亡的那些职业者熟练。完全不像一个前几分钟刚刚拿上神机的孩子。

 

两者周旋了很久，三日月给巴玖拉制造了很多伤口，但是没有一击能够造成致命效果。巴玖拉也疯狂地紧追不放，各种攻击不断地打击在每次都被他及时撑开的盾牌上。

但是长久的战斗对于三日月更加不利。他能感觉到盾牌快撑不住了，在之前的战斗里面这台神机已经伤痕累累了。于是他尽量地减少了盾的使用，仅仅靠着预判和灵活的动作来躲避开荒神的一些范围不大的攻击，然后抓准任何一个机会给对方造成一定的伤害。

 

察觉到了三日月的攻击方式改变后，奥尔加意识到了不对劲。他开始环顾着四周，思考着自己可以做的任何事情。

 

巴玖拉再次发动了大型的雷暴，来不及离开范围的三日月只能撑开了已经布满裂缝的盾牌。盾牌没有撑过这次的攻击。

因此被雷暴波及到了而飞出去的三日月借着主动的后跳缓掉了一部分冲击。但是令四肢麻痹的电流还是让他暂时没法动弹。

雷兽没有放过这个机会，在举起爪子想要结束面前的生命的时候——

“三日，闭上眼睛！”是奥尔加的声音。

没有多想，黑发的孩子立刻照做。即刻，“噗”的一声闷爆声响起，隔着眼皮他也能感觉到一阵强光笼罩了周围。巴玖拉第二次被闪光弹直击后发出了痛苦的叫声，爪子落下的放下有了偏差，于是三日月用力地滚动着避开了这致命一击。

但是他还是无法立即活动自如。

 

奥尔加是趁着荒神的注意全放在三日月身上时，跑到了倒下的远程神机使旁边，从他们的腰包中找出了之前看他们用过的闪光弹。似乎是非常简单的遇到强烈冲击就会爆炸的类型，所以他没有多想就使劲朝荒神的方向扔了出去。可是能够争取的时间并不足以把三日月从危机中拯救出来。

走投无路的情况下，他瞄了一眼横在神机使尸体旁的爆破枪型的神机，咽了一下口水。

 

普通人随便碰神机的话会死，他只是个和三日月不一样的普通的小孩。但是从结果来看，如果三日月死掉，他也没有可能再在这篇无人之地一个人活下去。而他赌命去拿神机作战的话，万一成功了也许可以把三日月救下来，最坏的情况也不过就是死。

 

似乎是个毫无悬念的选择题了。他像在给自己打气一般，咬着牙笑了笑。然后一把抓起了远程型的神机。

这时，他总算理解为什么三日月在拿起神机的时候会突然跪倒在地了。

 

实在太痛了——！

 

握着神机柄部的左手被神机上伸出的细小触手一般的黑色物质穿透，纠缠。整个手臂都似乎被咬碎和吞噬掉似得，他甚至没法放开手。疼痛让他忍不住大喊了出来。

“奥尔加？！”

他在痛的头晕目眩加耳鸣的状态中听到了三日月叫他的名字。勉强抬起眼睛，他看到他的同伴趴在地上，正担心地看着自己，而他的身后则是已经恢复了视力的愤怒荒神。巴玖拉张开了满是尖牙的嘴巴。

“从……三日月身边……滚开！！！”忍耐着刺骨的疼痛，奥尔加几乎是毫无自觉地举起了爆破枪，枪口对着荒神的血盆大口，他不知道怎么操作神机来射击，心里只想着保护三日月这一点。

停留在枪膛中的神谕子弹从枪口冲了出去，直击在巴玖拉的颜面上，后续的子弹接连在雷兽的脸上炸开。巨大的伤害令它再次立起身后后退了好几步。

三日月回头看向完全把柔软的腹部暴露在自己面前的荒神，咬起了牙齿，强迫自己的身体动起来，将神机刺进了巴玖拉的胸膛，整个剑身都没入了荒神的身体。他还有些麻痹的双手用力握住了剑柄，低吼着用出了全身的力气将刀刃往下一路划去。彻底地将虎型的荒神给开膛破肚了。

 

雷兽发出了临终时的凄惨叫声，巨大的身体摇晃着即将倒下。深色的鲜血从荒神的巨大伤口里撒了下来，把三日月细小的身体从头淋到了底。在被倒下的荒神尸体压住之前，三日月一身血红地爬了出来。

因为枪炮的后作力而躺倒在地的奥尔加没看到发生了什么，但是听到战场彻底安静了下来后，他知道都结束了。

 

刚才还痛的像地狱一样的左手现在却什么事也没发生似得，安静地握着神机。从皮肤接触的地方，他似乎能感觉到神机就好像自己四肢的延伸一般，自然却又非常不自然的存在着。

 

“奥尔加。”反而是踉踉跄跄回到他身边的满身是血的三日月把他吓了个半死。

“三日！！？血！！好多血！！！你受伤了吗！？？？是、是我发的子弹的关系吗！？？？”

“都是大家伙的血啊。我没事。就是身体还有点麻麻的……”

“是吗……那、那就好。”银发少年松了口气，才从地上站了起来，“真是太危险了……”

“恩……”三日月有些失落地低下了头，“虽然说是能打败它的，结果却这么没用，要是没有奥尔加在就完蛋了。”

“那个是因为神机坏掉了的关系吧？”他低头瞄了眼三日月手中已经破破烂烂的神机，“而且，我也只是凑巧……说起来为什么我也可以拿神机呢……？”边说，他一边不可思议地举起了手里的爆破枪，现在叫他再打一发子弹，他也不知道要怎么整了。

“奥尔加当然可以拿啦，我可以拿的话奥尔加没有理由不能拿啊？”黑发的孩子理所当然地说起来，尽管理由毫无道理。

“所以说啦……我们并不一样……”

“哪里不一样？”

“………………比如说……我不吃荒神……”

“哎，我还想把大家伙分你一半呢。”

“……你还是自己吃吧。吃饱点，好长高。”

 

结果，最后，每一次的对话总会在食物的争执上结束。

 

————

 

而那个时候遗留下来的众多疑问，一直到现在，仍然不明不白。即使现在他明白了更多关于神机的工作原理，但是他仍然不能解释为何那个时候的自己可以毫发无双地拿起神机，甚至在不知道如何发射子弹的情况下就做出攻击。

 

但是那些都不是重点。那个时候也好，现在也好，他都并不是很在乎那些“为什么”或者“什么”的问题。

 

也许三日月说的话也适用于他，不管他和三日月是怎么样的异常存在，为什么会变成这样，他只需要知道一点。

 

“我们是同伴嘛。”在铁华团基地的走廊里，他伸手摸着三日月的头发，补充了一句。

什么，都不会改变这一点。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小小的补充设定角：
> 
> 这话开始设定暴走。不一定会按照GE的背景设定来了。
> 
> 主要是关于三日和奥尔加都特别轻松地使用了别人的神机这一点。其实按照游戏来说是相当不合理的部分。神机对于不是和自己匹配的使用者会有剧烈的排异反应。能够去拿其他人的神机还安然无恙的，一个是GEB时的主角，还有个是GE2RB里面的利维。主角是光环我们不说，利维则是特殊的体制可以接受任何偏食因子。
> 
>  
> 
> 而在这篇文章的三日和奥尔加身上，设定了他们可以拿起别人用过的神机，一定程度是为了剧情需要啦。
> 
> 可以这么想吧，对于三日月来说，他是那种能够和荒神有一定思想交流的人。神机也是荒神的一种的话，他可以直接和神机达成荒神与荒神之间的协议。所以，对于他来说， 使用任何神机都不会有问题。
> 
> 这是完全我得的设定。实际上GE里面的人形荒神的Shio是只使用从自己身体上生成的刃型武器的。林道同理。
> 
> 想这里这样，把三日设定成荒神，但是却轻松地去用了正常的神机……也是……有原因的，后面再说。
> 
>  
> 
> 对奥尔加来说呢……恩……也是有原因的啦。虽然实际在ge当中并未看到过类似的剧情，但是如果把奥尔加设定成和soma类似的体质的话，的确会避免被神机侵蚀。只是排异反应还是会有点的。以后会提到。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后，我稍微纠结的时间线设定。
> 
> 按照铁血，奥尔加和三日至少在现时点的8年前就认识了。但是在这篇au的情况下，如果是8年前认识，而他们俩很快就接受神机使改造拿了新型神机的话……那问题就打了……意味着8年里面都没有什么其他人可以拿新型……
> 
> 这点的细节……就……请……不要太在意了！我圆不上了233333333。


	11. Chapter 11

奥尔加的血液样本的第一次通常检测并未有任何的异常。偏食因子的含量在正常范围内。远远未到能够引起神机异常或者神机使的身体异变的程度。

于是，库迪丽亚做了第二次检测，分析偏食因子本身。然后她发现了问题所在。

理论上投用于所有神机使身上的应该是p56号偏食因子，但是在奥尔加的血液中，却存在着两种不同的偏食因子。

一开始，库迪丽亚以为是自己哪里的检测步骤做错了，或者是系统故障。但是再一次的检测结果仍然是那样。

另一种偏食因子在她现有的数据库中没有找到对应的样本。一开始她甚至不敢确定那是另外一种偏食因子。但是这种物质的成分和性质和偏食因子一模一样，神喻细胞对于这种物质有着同样的排斥反应，程度甚至高于p56号。

 

这个，说不定就是造成奥尔加的神机异常的原因。

但究竟这是哪一种偏食因子，又为何会存在于铁华团的团长的血液中？库迪丽亚就没有主意了。

奥尔加自己知道这个情况吗？

又或者说，是仪器的问题？毕竟，他作为这个神机使组织的团长，已经有很长时间的经验了，这样的检测结果，应该以前也有过才对。

 

“果然……还是再做一次检测的好吗？”金发女孩摸着下巴自言自语道。

这时另一个温和的男性声音打断了她的思绪。“最新型的仪器，有什么问题吗？”

“呜哇——！”被突然的声音吓到大叫起来的女孩子差点打碎了手上的分析样本片。她回过头看到加拉尔霍恩的金发军官正站在门口。

“抱歉，并没有打算要吓到你……”马克基利斯似乎也被库迪莉亚的大叫吓了一跳，愣了愣后，苦笑着道歉起来。

“不不不，是我想事情太过专注了。那个……临时研究室已经建好了。这样之后可以直接在这里进行资料的分析和研究了。”她摆了摆手手，然后立刻说起了正事。

马克基利斯点了点头，环顾起了四周，“我看到了。真是了不起的工作效率呢，克琉赛的人们。”

“不、不敢当。”库迪丽亚摇了摇头，然后看了看门口，确定了只有马克基利斯一人在，才继续问道，“说起来，加艾里奥先生呢？”

“他对研究没有什么兴趣，应该在外面晃悠吧。”

“是吗……”库迪莉亚点点头，没有再多问。虽然她还是挺好奇的，既不是研究者，也不是神机使的加拉尔霍恩的军官，为何要参与这次的调查任务。

“那么，介意告诉我，是什么检测出了问题吗？理论上，这些加拉尔霍恩运来的最新型的仪器应该不会有故障才对。”马克基利斯把话题导回了一开始在意的部分。

库迪莉亚看了看手上的分析样本，然后如实告知了自己今天的各种调查和研究的结论，以及她刚刚看到了微妙的化验结果。

 

“两种偏食因子？”听到这样的结论，连想来沉稳冷静的军官兼研究者也露出了讶异的表情。他垂下眼沉思了一会儿后，看向了检测仪器，“介意让我看一下检测结果吗？”

“当然不介意。不如说，如果您这里有什么更加好的意见的话，请务必告诉我。”金发女孩让开了身子，看着马克基利斯走到仪器的显示屏旁边，认真地观察起了显微镜下的两种偏食因子的活动。

“第二种的偏食因子，有检测出是哪一种吗？”

“没有，数据库中没有匹配的编号。”

“没有吗？……那么关于这件事情，团长先生本人有说什么吗？”金发军官问道。

“我还没有把检测结果告诉他，因为还不知道是不是这边的问题……果然，还是应该再做一次检测吧？”

“也许呢。但是，如果不介意的话，我想你给我一份样本，我可以动用加拉尔霍恩的最新数据库再做一次比对。”

“啊，那样的话应该最好不过了。”库迪莉亚安心地笑了笑，“团长先生也应该很着急呢……能够尽快知道问题所在就好了。”

“是呢，我们马上也会需要他们的全力支持，才能把调查进行下去了。”

军官的话让库迪莉亚愣了愣，很快她意识到了对方话里的意思，“……咦？今天的调查，有什么大发现了吗？”

“那个地方，因为地壳变动才得以让一部分研究设施重见天日。但是其实，在地底下还有更深一层的设施。今天我们找到了能够通往地下的路径，只不过，从下方检测到的神谕反应更加厉害，我们也不敢轻易地打开入口。”

“会……很危险吗……？”

“是的，所以我需要这里的神机使的身体和装备都处在最佳状态。同时……也希望火星支部的开发工作能够赶得及吧，那样会给与我们很大的助力吧。”

“……开发工作？”库迪莉亚歪过了头，好奇的问。

对此，加拉尔霍恩的军官只是神秘地笑了笑，“现在还是机密，等到时候你就知道了。”讨论就此结束。然后他看了看时间，才问道：“你是已经吃过晚饭了还是还没有？”

“啊……！已经是这个时间了吗？！”研究者这才发现自己窝在研究室里面的时间超出了预计，“……现在应该已经不供应晚饭了吧……只能麻烦阿特拉帮忙再简单弄一下了……”

“热心于研究是好事，但是也要注意身体健康啊。”军官善意地提醒道，然后走到了研究台前，“之后的事情交给我好了。”

“好、好的。非常感谢！”库迪莉亚深深地鞠了一躬，金色的马尾夸张地晃动了一下。然后她才小跑着离开了研究室。

目送女孩离开之后，马克基利斯才回过头，若有所思地看着仍然显示在屏幕上的分析画面，然后敲了敲键盘。

键入了密码之后，电脑终端连接上了加拉尔霍恩的专用数据库，系统自动开始比对起了数据。他安静地等待了一会后，电脑发出了比对完成的信号音。

看着屏幕上显示出来的最终结果后，马克基利斯的嘴角慢慢地翘了起来，“p73号？居然还有幸存的实验体吗……运气还真是好呢……”

 

——————

 

第二天铁华团的安排，相当的空闲。

研究基地的探索任务暂缓一天，因为研究者们说要整理现有的资料和安排下一步的计划。

没有大型的讨伐任务，只是一些日常的物资收集以及物资运送工作。

因为是安全的小任务，比斯凯特自然是安排给了新人神机使们让他们积累经验。也可以让最近一直在连番战斗的战斗常驻人员休息一下。也可以检修一下装备。

 

于是，奥尔加难得可以比平常稍微晚点起来。他来到食堂的时候，大部分的人已经吃完早饭离开各自活动去了。而加拉尔霍恩的那个摸不透底的金发军官此时却端坐在食堂中间的桌子旁，一边喝茶一边趣味津津地看着手上的数据板。

 

一些正要离开食堂的孩子向他打招呼的时候，那位军官也回过头看向了入口。然后朝着他笑了笑。

感觉到有些麻烦的青年别开了一下视线，然后才礼节性地回了对方一个招呼。

 

“昨天，库迪莉亚小姐分析了你的血液样本。”马克基利斯很直接地开了话头，“我也帮她一起看了下，果然，原因还是在于偏食因子的异常活动上。”

“…………！？”奥尔加立即本能地警戒了起来，随即强迫自己放松下来。毕竟这是预料内的事情。而且他自己也很在意神机异常的原因，那么，究竟是库迪丽亚在研究，或者是加拉尔霍恩的人在研究，其实都没差别，“……那，具体是怎么回事？”最后，青年镇定地问道。

“原因我并不清楚，但是你的体质和其他神机使不一样。偏食因子的需求量要远远低于普通的标准。”军官放下了手中的茶杯，淡淡的叙述道，“所以，减少每天注入的偏食因子，应该就能够让你的神机恢复正常。”

“那个是……真的……吗？”

“理论上来说是这样。毕竟我们也没有更多的历史数据可循了。”马克基利斯叹着气，同时悄悄地注意着奥尔加脸上的反应。但是青年只是无所谓地耸了耸眉毛。“不过偏食因子的剂量对人体的影响很大，建议还是在改变每天使用的剂量的时候，实时监控着你的身体各项数值比较好。”他继续补充道。

“实时监控？”奥尔加皱起了眉头，“我可不能一直留在基地里面让你们监控。”

“并不需要你一直留在基地里面。只需要在神机使的手环上再安装一个发信器就可以了。”金发军官指了指青年手上的金属环，“我们可以提供最新的监测发信器，并不会对你的行动造成妨碍。如果团长先生不介意的话，我们也想提供给铁华团全员这样的设备，应该会更加有利于你们获取神机使们的实时状况，更加有利于作战。”

“……你们无偿提供这么多好处给我们，我都要怀疑是不是有什么目的了。”习惯性地闭上右眼有，奥尔加别开了头，低声的咕哝道。

“目的的话，当然有。”马克基利斯也没有否认，“今后的战斗会更加困难。我想你大概也听了昨天的任务汇报了。那个废弃的研究所真正的核心部分深藏在地下，而地下的神谕反应异常的浓厚。所以，协助你们的战斗，亦是在帮助我们进行更加深入的调查研究。”

“……”叹了口气后，青年勉强接受了对方的解释，然后看了他一眼后，继续问道，“那个研究所的资料，有那么重要到需要你们如此投入吗？”

“那是可以改变火星现状的资料。”金发军官微笑着说，“说不定，也是能够改变人类和这个太阳系的未来的资料。”

“是吗……”奥尔加抓了抓头发，思索着名濑之前告诉他的情报，但是表面上还是装出了不甚在意的样子，“不管是什么样的资料，对于我们来说，委托就是委托。你们的好意我当做工作的条件与报酬来接受了。”

“那样对双方来说都很好。”马克基利斯安心地点点头，然后目光回到了他手上的数据板上，“说起来，团长先生和你们队伍中的王牌……记得是叫三日月？关系似乎非常好呢？”

“哈？”奥尔加愣了愣，没跟上对方转移话题的节奏。

“上次看到你们战斗的时候也是，那种默契，似乎只有长时间的累积才能达到呢。”

“你想说什么？”

“只是普通的聊天，因为团长先生似乎对于我有着强烈的警戒心，所以我想着是不是可以从你感兴趣的话题和你聊聊，让你放松一些。”金发军官依旧心平气和地微笑着，但是话语却一针见血地指出了奥尔加的态度问题。

“……我说话就是这个样子，并不是在针对你或者加拉尔霍恩。如果让你感觉到被冒犯了的话，那我道歉。”马克基利斯温吞水似得态度让奥尔加焦虑了起来，他开始后悔今天怎么就没把自己的日程给塞满了。

“是吗？”金发青年抬了抬眉毛，“我都以为，你是不是有什么特别不想让外人知道的秘密，才会这么警戒的。”

 

是的，说中了。奥尔加眉头细微地蹙了蹙。“你想的太多了。”他简单地应付了一句，然后回头看向了门口，“看起来我打扰到你的早饭时间了，我还是先离开吧。”

“并没有这回事。”马克基利斯摇着头，似乎还想继续这个令人尴尬不已的对谈。

 

不过另一位加拉尔霍恩的军官出现的非常及时。他大大咧咧从奥尔加身边走过，都不费神打个招呼，直接喊着同僚的名字，“喂，马克基利斯。你还磨磨蹭蹭些什么啊？不是说好一起回一趟加拉尔霍恩支部的吗？”

“……现在还早吧，加艾里奥？”

“说什么呐，从这里到支部的距离要半天时间呢！神机b……咳咳，那玩意儿的调试也需要你帮忙啊！”

“……你们要回支部吗？”

“短期的。”马克基利斯简短地阐述了一下他们的计划，“我会回去3天就回来。加艾里奥会留在那里一段时间。在这段期间，会把一些废弃研究所地形调查和道路清理的任务交给你们。等准备工作差不多的时候再进入隐藏在地下的区域进行探索。毕竟，不知道下面还有什么样的荒神在等着我们。”

 

到底为什么那个研究所下会从没见过的新型荒神这一点，奥尔加没有问出口。那应该也是名濑需要他帮忙调查的一部分原因吧。他只是面无表情点点头，然后说道：“……我知道了。”

 

“所以说，可以走啦！数据资料什么的就带到飞机上看啦！”紫发青年走到同僚的身边，一伸手就夺过了对方手里的数据板，无意识地瞄了一眼界面上的内容后，他愣住了，“这……什么啊？”问完，还抬起头瞪着门口的奥尔加。

那个眼神相当的诡异，以至于奥尔加都开始对数据板上的内容感到疑惑起来。

“是新闻。标题上写着的吧——本周最新记事。”马克基利斯平静地解释道。

“我当然知道！我是说这个图怎么回事！？”低头吐槽的一句后，加艾里奥举起了手里的数据版，将显示屏的那一面对着铁华团的团长，确定对方看见了之后才问了句，“你们俩……是基佬吗？”

懵逼了3秒钟，看清了屏幕上被放大的图片后，奥尔加红着脸炸起了毛。

 

最新一期的渔火号的刊首图，是之前尤金冒着“生命危险”抢下的珍惜镜头——枕在铁华团王牌的腿上打着瞌睡的铁华团团长，同时王牌的脸上也是相对来说很少见的温和微笑。

现在奥尔加总算明白那个军官干嘛没头没脑地就问起了他和三日月的关系。本来还以为是要打探什么消息的，结果只是因为八卦而已吗！？？

 

“不……这……这张图哪里来的！？”

“写着是上次你们作战完毕回途的机舱里。”金发军官回答了他的问题，当然其实奥尔加并不是真心想问这个问题。

 

“我是说……我们不是那种关系！”

“不是吗？普通的情况两个大男人会这样吗？”加艾里奥锲而不舍地追问。

“那是有着相当深厚的信赖关系的两个人吧。”马克基利斯则微笑着给出了自己的见解。

对此，紫发青年朝着同僚摇了摇头，“我们之间也有很深厚的信赖，但是你会把大腿借给我当枕头吗？”

“如果你想的话，可以啊。”

“我不会借的，我喜欢我自己的羽绒枕头……所以，我还是觉得那是基佬才会做的行为。”

 

“………够了！先失陪。”这对话完全无法进行下去了，奥尔加转身冲出了食堂，扔下了两位军官面面相觑，直接朝着神机库的方向跑了过去。

 

“莱特——！！”推开莱特平时出没的神机库的大门，银发青年大声喊道。

回应他的只有嘴里叼着烟的雪之承。

“找莱特啊……那家伙今天一早就缠着三日月，和他一起去附近的卫星据点帮忙干活了。”魁梧的神机整备师从一堆零件里面抬起头看了看他，然后从旁边的柜子上摸出了一张纸条，“他说如果团长怒气冲冲的来找他的话，就把这个交给团长。拿好。”

字条上是莱特歪歪扭扭的手写字迹，只写了一句话。“全是尤金的错，找他算账。”

 

“那小鬼……还知道我会找他算账啊！？”

“不就是一张照片吗，用得着这么生气吗，真不想平时的你啊……”雪之承抓了抓额头，想着平常一直在自己面前猛放闪光弹的两个人，觉得奥尔加未免有些小题大做。

当然，奥尔加也知道这点，平常的话自然一笑了之了……只是这一次，真的是脸丢到加拉尔霍恩面前了！

抹了一把脸强迫自己从尴尬和恼怒中冷静下后，奥尔加叹了口气。已经发生的事情也只好让他去了。

 

“啊，对了，今天早上加拉尔霍恩的那位客人来找过我了，说是需要调整一下你的神机手环……”

“安装实时监控的设备吗？”没什么好气地接上了整备师的话后，他闭着单眼看了看自己的手环。

“你已经知道了？”

“我答应他了。”

“你倒是挺干脆嘛？还以为你会拒绝。”

“只是根据形势做出的判断。他们不也说了，之后的战斗会变得更加激烈。那么有什么不安定的因素的话，就应该尽早排除。”

“你能那么想就好了。那么等下午装置从克琉赛研究中心送过来之后我就帮你安装上吧。然后再使一下神机看看效果。”

“……那么，就拜托你了。”点点头后，奥尔加想起了另一件重要的事情。“对了，大叔，临时研究室所使用的网络，是和我们一块的吗？还是独立的网络？”

“哎？那个？我记得至少有一台终端是接入了我们的网络的，毕竟还需要和克琉赛以及加拉尔霍恩支部交换资料。”

“是吗……那么直接找但丁帮忙就行了。”

“啊？什么事？”

“名濑先生的委托。之后3天客人都不在，应该是不错的机会。不过……这个就请老爹你当做没有听到过吧。”

“……好吧好吧，我老头子就不和你们瞎掺和这些神神秘秘的事情了。但丁的话，应该和昭宏他们在训练室里做模拟战练习。”给青年指了指方向后，雪之承看着奥尔加准备离开的背影，补充了一句，“下午记得再来一趟安装检测装置啊。”

 

“知道了。”奥尔加点点头后，朝着训练室的方向走了过去。

 

 

————TBC—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然好像是没啥劲的剧情过度回……
> 
> 浪太久忘记要写什么了，让我先把线索都给埋好。顺便把之前的渔火号梗给续一续，结果让大将尴尬症犯了23333。
> 
> 其实要写巧克力和大将的交流有点困难，本篇压根没有两人的交集，让我不敢写的太浪（到底想怎么浪？）结果莫名的发现对话模式都快赶上梅姐姐和大将的对话模式了……23333
> 
> 一定……一定是错觉……是的错觉……
> 
>  
> 
> 顺便我发现每次要写大量的巧克力的剧情的时候，三日都会主动消失不见……这……这真不是故意的……只是本能吧……本能……23333
> 
> 其实我好担心后来的剧情已经没有我想象的吸引人了……是的我已经觉得 不好玩了怎么办！！？？？啊……算了……先不管了，写出来再说！


	12. Chapter 12

但丁的骇客技术一如既往的高效，即使是需要小心翼翼地不在加拉尔霍恩的终端里面留下任何被侵入的痕迹，也并没有让他的侵入速度减慢多少。

 

从研究所被搬运和导出的资料，在红发的青年飞快地敲打着键盘的同时，就慢慢地流入了铁华团的机密数据库当中。

 

“谢谢了，但丁。”奥尔加弯着腰瞄了眼屏幕上眼花缭乱的滚动数据行，拍了拍对方的肩膀。多余的称赞几乎是没有必要了，这里谁都不会怀疑但丁在电脑上的能力。

 

“团长，客气什么？”但丁摇摇头。“不过之后传输给迪瓦兹的时候还得再动点脑筋……这样大量的数据，偷偷地藏到我们的数据库里面我就已经做了很多手脚了，城邦和城邦之间的信息传输是会被加拉尔霍恩监控到的……”

 

“……恩……可以存储在实物数据盘上，我和名濑先生再约个共同任务就能直接给他了。”

 

“这样也行。那我先把数据转到这块数据板里面去。”但丁随手拿起了自己桌上的数据板，连接上了电脑，开始传输之前，他想到了一点，“不过最好设个秘密点的数据入口。”

 

“这就交给你了，你是专家。”奥尔加笑了起来，直起身子伸了伸懒腰，“你设置的加密手段的话，别人一定想不到。”

 

“恩……那就设置成用渔火号的刊物做信息入口吧。”红发青年打开了数据板上的刊物内容，指了指那张让奥尔加如坐针毡的照片，“在本周头条新闻下点赞分享并在回复中输入特殊指令就能进入数据入口，你觉得怎么样？”

 

铁华团的团长在再次看到那张照片的瞬间，就挂上了一脸的阴影，“…………我说……你是非要增加那条新闻点击率还是怎么样？”

 

“因为不能就我一个人被闪啊？”

 

“但丁你是这样的角色定位吗——！？？”

 

“人不可貌相啊，团长！”平静地回答了对方的质问的骇客耸了耸肩，然后开始做起了数位板上的程序的小小变更，“说起来你觉得特殊指令输什么好？最好不要是任何其他人也可能会回复的话语……”

 

“比如说——‘莱特还有尤金你们这个月的工资评定有好戏看了’这样？”

 

“真可怜呢……………好，设好了。”

 

“喂你还真的…………”

 

“我以为你是认真的？”

 

“………………啊啊——算了……”

 

抹了抹额头后，奥尔加不想继续在这个话题上耗费时间了。他又看了眼那些复杂的机密资料，有点在意地问了起来，“但丁，你有在里面看到什么特别在意的情报吗？”

 

“我还没有仔细看，主要都是针对各种荒神，神谕细胞的研究，只是有一个词的出现频率特别高……”

 

“什么？”

 

“特异点。”

 

“…………呃……什么意思？”

 

“我只知道这是个数学或者物理学上的专用名词，也被称为‘奇点’。数学上是指不可被微分解析，不合所有连续规则的一点，物理上则是包含着体积无限小，引力和密度无限大的一点……”但丁尽可能地回想着他曾经在各种文献资料上看到的知识，然后简单的描述给了奥尔加听。

 

“那个和荒神的研究有什么关系？”

 

“……不知道啊。只是看到在各种研究报告里面出现这个词……”

 

“是吗……”奥尔加苦恼地摇摇头，从但丁嘴里蹦出来的一堆专业术语让他有些头晕。即使已经花了很大的经历去学习各种事物了，但是专业学术领域方面的知识，并不是利用业余时间就可以学的事情，“那看来还是只能交给名濑先生还有迪瓦兹的研究者自己去想了……我去联系名濑先生吧。”

 

说完这句后，他摸着脑袋走出了但丁的房间。

 

走廊里，他碰上了从训练师走出来的昭宏，于是朝他打了个招呼，闲扯了几句。主要是打听了前一天和加拉尔霍恩一起调查研究所时的情况，有没有注意到可疑的举动啊，研究所内部的构造啊，等等。

 

昭宏一一根据自己的记忆做了回答。他默默地思考着为何奥尔加突然对这些细节上心起来，包括之前把但丁叫出去请他帮忙黑资料的时候。想了一会他才问道：“你对那个研究所很在意吗？”

 

“是啊。”奥尔加坦白的说道，身体随性地靠在了走廊的扶手上，“因为很可疑啊。”

 

“……是吗？”昭宏只是抬起头，看了看天花板，他对于那个研究所的印象就和所有其他的废墟一样，“不过……说起来，的确，荒神的产生特别快。”他想起明明才清了一波荒神，结果第二天那边又出现了好几个中型的荒神的情景，“简直……就好像那个研究所在不断地吸引其他荒神过来一样。”

 

“他们说的地下入口，你看到过吗？”奥尔加回想着早上金发军官和他说的话，不由地在意起来。

 

“啊……那道门啊……”昭宏摸了摸脑袋，回想着当时的场景。

 

本来就昏暗而阴森的研究室通道因为地壳变动的关系，一路向下倾斜着，他们走到尽头的时候，看到的是由荒神防护材料所建成的巨大闸门。但是即使隔着这样的防护壁一般的门板，他们仍然能够直接用身体感受到强烈的压力从门后传来。那种感觉就好像是在门背后有着千万只荒神一样的压迫感。

 

即使是像昭宏那样经验丰富的神机使，也忍不住感到背后汗毛直竖。

 

“据说，那里是实验区。”昭宏回想着随行的军官根据之前获得的研究所地图所做的介绍。

 

“……实验？什么的实验？”

 

“总归是荒神的实验啦？不然还能是什么？”

 

“…………我记得，这个研究所被摧毁的时间，大概是14年前？”奥尔加闭上了右眼，“而那个时候，火星几乎还没有像样的神机使组织……那样的时候，已经可以捕获荒神做研究了的加拉尔霍恩……果然还是很可疑吧？”

 

听了这些话后，身材魁梧的神机使认真地看向了奥尔加，“大将，你觉得应该将加拉尔霍恩视做敌人吗？”他看到他的团长那双有些凌厉的金色眼眸惊讶地转过来盯着他看的时候，继续说了下去，“如果是那样的话，你只需要告诉我，需要我做什么就行了。”

 

“………不，并没到那个地步。”奥尔加苦笑着摇摇头，“毕竟他们也是提供了所有能够对抗荒神的技术的组织。只是觉得不能对他们掉以轻心，仅此而已。”回过头，看着对方有棱有角的脸上流露着困惑的表情后，他甩了甩手，“不要太在意这个了，你就按照平常的样子来就行。抱歉，占用了你这么多时间。”

 

“不，没什么……”

 

“说起来，你没跟三日月还有比斯凯特一起去卫星据点吗？”奥尔加最后转移了话题。

 

“车子太挤，所以我把位子让给大小姐了。”昭宏耸了耸肩，简单的说道。

 

“哎？”

 

“克琉赛的大小姐说想要去卫星据点看看，然后莱特不知道为什么也一定要和我们去，加上阿特拉也要回去看老板娘，车厢实在坐不下了。”

 

“……为什么不是让三日留下？”

 

“他个子小，挤一挤就能坐……”

 

“…………原来如此……”如此简单的原因和想象起来有点搞笑的画面让奥尔加捂着额头笑起来，“也好，最近都是连番的战斗，他能休息放松一下也好。虽然我有点怀疑他会不会好好闲着。”

 

“是呢。那家伙的精力旺盛地就像怪物一样，不过怎么都能比战场要放松一点心情吧。”昭宏赞同的点头，然后回头看了看奥尔加，“而且大将你哪里有资格说三日月，你也需要好好休息吧？”

 

“我昨天一天都没摸神机，而且你以为我现在在干什么？”褐肤青年摊了摊手，“啊，得赶快去联系名濑先生了。”

 

“…………这不是也闲不下来吗……？”

 

“哈哈哈，同类相聚嘛——先失陪。”笑着甩手和昭宏告别后，奥尔加快步走向了通讯室。

 

——————

 

而此时的克琉赛周边的2号卫星据点里，被说道应该好好休息的三日月的确并没有闲下来。

 

卫星据点的边缘前不久遭到了一次小型的荒神袭击。所幸防卫队赶到的及时，没有人员伤亡。只是被损毁的居住设施没有人负责修复。只能靠据点的居民自己慢慢的修补。

 

一发现这个情况，三日月主动提出帮忙修缮居住设施。神机使的身体要比普通人强壮的多，所以他把一些危险的粗重活都揽了下来，而普通的擦擦弄弄和修修补补就让阿特拉和莱特负责了，比斯凯特则帮着他的奶奶和附近的居民做起了一些物资清算和整理的工作。

 

唯一闲着的库迪莉亚感到了不自在，几次试图帮忙但是被三日月的一句“碍手碍脚”打击地灰溜溜地缩回了角落。看不下去的阿特拉放下了手里的抹布去安慰起了库迪莉亚。

 

“三日月说话比较直接，但是并没有恶意。请不要在意啊，库迪莉亚小姐。”比自己年纪小一些但是手脚却麻利得多的女孩子轻轻拍着库迪莉亚的肩膀，“而且，这些粗活，根本不适合大小姐来做啊。”

 

“但是，只是在旁边看的话，感觉好没用。”金发女孩抱着自己的膝盖，撅着嘴说，“我也想帮忙啊……”

 

“呃……那么……有没有什么库迪莉亚小姐擅长的事情呢？”

 

“除了研究以外，其他的事情都是芙米坦包掉了。”而这次的出行因为是要和加拉尔霍恩一起，所以贴身女仆的芙米坦并未跟过来。

 

“但是，研究什么的，不是和很厉害吗！？我听其他人说过的，三日月他们使用的神机，还有城市的防御墙，还有很多很多的东西，都是通过研究者的努力才作出来的呢！”

 

“那个嘛……”金发的大小姐有些沮丧的垂下肩膀，“大部分关于神谕细胞的研究，其实都是加拉尔霍恩提供的，火星当地的研究者除了协助研究外，做的并不多……”

 

“呃……我不是很理解……”身材娇小的女孩子脸上露出了困惑的表情，然后微笑地合起了手掌，“但是总之，没有像库迪莉亚小姐这样的研究者们，我们就连像这个卫星据点一样的居住场所都没有了吧？”

 

“……哈……”有些尴尬地接受了对方的称赞后，库迪莉亚歪过头思考了一会儿，“啊，对了，防御壁！”

 

“哎？”

 

“你们说之前这个据点被荒神突破了对吧？防御壁上一次的核心资料更新是什么时候？”

 

“哎？哎？那个我也不知道……”阿特拉把求助地眼神抛向了旁边的比斯凯特。

 

参谋扶了扶帽檐，又转过头看向了他的奶奶，“我记得应该是1年多前？”

 

“差不多吧？”被三日月称为小樱的老太太耸耸肩，“这里离中心城区很远，也没有什么值得保护的资源和人才，都没什么人会拨派资源来更新这里的防御壁吧？”

 

“这样一年多居然都没有什么大事件发生吗？！”库迪莉亚捂住了嘴，几乎不敢相信。城区的防御壁几乎是一个月一次的频率进行更新的，而且一旦获取了新型荒神的核心也会立即进行更新。她没想到周边的卫星据点居然会是如此的不被重视。

 

“小的袭击有时候会发生啦，不过因为铁华团的基地离这里不远，所以一般都能及时赶来进行防卫。”比斯凯特解释道。因为他还有阿特拉都出身自这个据点，所以这里时常能够得到整个铁华团的照顾。很多本应是克琉赛神机使防卫队的工作，被铁华团覆盖了近三分之二。

 

“是呢……老是麻烦你们做白工……”小樱奶奶叹了口气，“除了招待你们吃点粗茶淡饭外也没有什么可以回报的。”

 

“没关系啊，小樱做的饭和阿特拉做的饭都很好吃。”扛着看上去就很重的钢材，但是却一脸轻松的三日月在路过他们的时候补了一句，“而且，荒神材料可以换很多钱。是吧，比斯凯特。”

 

“恩，有时候我都要同情那些荒神了……”比斯凯特尴尬地笑着说，对于那些想要来寻找食物而闯进这个卫星据点的荒神，往往会惨遭他的神机使同伴们的围剿，猎杀，然后取出核心，剩余的部分也会被好好分解成材料卖给研究所或者是城市管理机构，最后变成他们铁华团账户里面贵重的信用点。

 

“嘛……谁叫那些家伙随便闯进我的领地。”黑发的小个子男孩一边面无表情地说，一边把肩上的建材放到了指定的地点。

 

“为什么这里就变成你的领地了……”参谋也忍不住开始吐槽起来。

 

“………………”目瞪口呆地比自己个子还矮的男孩扛着明显三倍于他的重量的钢材还一脸无所谓的和比斯凯特聊天的样子，库迪莉亚好一会儿都找不到自己的声音。过了一会，她才回过神来，摇了摇了头，“但是那样终究很被动吧？如果可以将防御壁的核心数据更新到最新的话应该可以抵挡很长一阵子了。”

 

小樱叹了口气，“所以说，上头不会把资源消耗到这种没什么好处可以回报的地方啦。更新用的荒神核心也不是什么便宜的东西。”

 

“需要什么样的核心？”三日月问。

 

“没理由让你们再出钱了吧？”

 

“钱我没有。但是荒神核心的话，我可以去弄来啊，只要能找到对应的荒神。”

 

“啊……还有这招啊。”老太太挑了挑眉毛，然后看向了金发女孩，“那么，需要些什么荒神的核心呢？老太婆我也不太懂。”

 

“……这个的话，我去查一下防御壁的终端数据就知道了。”库迪莉亚的眼中总算放出了光芒，她兴奋地转过身正想跑去控制终端那里，随即愣了愣，尴尬地转回头，“那个……能带我去防御壁的控制终端那里么？我并不认识这里的路……”

 

众人脱力地叹了口气。胖胖的男孩子正准备跨出步子带路的时候，三日月先一步发出了声音，“那边毕竟接近野外，还是我带你去吧。要搬的东西也都搬好了。比斯凯特你帮忙清点吧？”

 

“哎？哦…也对。”比斯凯特点头同意道，“对了，你的神机在车子后备箱里，记得带好，以防万一。”

 

“恩。”三日月点点头，然后看了看金发的女孩，侧了侧头，“这边走。”

 

————

 

从居住区一直到防御壁终端的路上，还有库迪莉亚操作起终端来读取资料的时候，三日月都只是一言不发心不在焉地看着周围，时不时从口袋里面拿出一颗火星椰枣扔进嘴里。

 

一开始她尝试着聊聊天，但是对方总是以最简短的，比如“嗯”“哦”这类声词来回应库迪莉亚起头的任何不感兴趣的话题，完全无法给与让话题进行下去的场景，彻底的话题终结者。

 

到底是本来个性就如此，还是因为不喜欢她而如此表现，库迪莉亚自然不太清楚。最后她只能集中精神埋头在数据调查中。

 

不一会儿，她终于从终端屏幕前抬起了头，打开了一个文档让三日月过目。“因为是去年的防御壁了，所以缺少的荒神资料相当多，主要是近一年内出现的新种类和一些变种。就这些。”

 

黑发的男孩对着屏幕上一大串字符眨了眨眼，然后抬头看向了库迪莉亚，“我读不来那些，你直接告诉我要哪些荒神的核心吧？”

 

“咦……？读不来是指…………”

 

“那些字，我不认识。”三日月干脆地说道。

 

于是库迪莉亚开始觉得自己很失礼了。她红着脸低下头道歉起来，然后才一一把荒神的名字念给了对方听。

 

“主要有极地适应性的古波罗堕天种，同样是极地适应性的凯多利加堕天种，然后是塞克梅特，雷属性的博尔古·卡姆朗堕天种。还有就是帝亚乌斯和乌罗伯罗斯。鉴于后面两个是禁忌种，出现频率不高，即使不更新他们的核心应该也没有问题。”

 

“那两头禁忌种也很弱的，要收集的话就一起收集了吧。回去后拜托奥尔加帮忙找相关的讨伐任务就可以了。”三日月依旧是波澜不惊地把强大的禁忌种也纳入了狩猎范围里，然后再抬头看了看金发女孩，“谢谢了。”

 

“不不不，我只是查了查资料而已。”

 

“但是你不查资料我也没法知道要去弄些什么材料吧？这样据点的防御壁也无法更新。”三日月实事求是地说。

 

“这个……唔……”少女摸着红透的脸别开了视线，然后把话题从自己身上转移开来，“说起来，三日月为了这个据点愿意帮这么多忙，是这个据点出身的吗？”

 

“不是。”矮个子的黑发男孩摇摇头。

 

“哎？那是哪里？”

 

“不知道。”

 

“哎？不知道吗？那怎么就和这里的人这么熟悉了？”

 

“小时候奥尔加把我带来这里的。”

 

“团长先生？你们从小就认识吗？难怪看上去关系这么好。”库迪莉亚回想着自己之前看到的场景，微笑了起来，“啊，对了，这么说起来……你们就是在团长成为神机使之前就认识的了，是吗？”

 

“是啊。”三日月点点头，然后有些奇怪的看向对方，不明白这个问题的意义。

 

“那么，在他成为神机使的时候，你在场吗？有没有什么异常情况发生？”

 

“………………没有什么异常。”沉默了一会儿后，他才面无表情地回答并反问道。奥尔加之前提醒过他要注意隐藏自己的事情。即使库迪莉亚是没有什么恶意的人。可当话题是关于奥尔加的话，也应该隐瞒吗？“奥尔加怎么了吗？”最后，他还是开口问道，如果是奥尔加身上有什么事的话，他希望他能知道。

 

“是关于昨天团长先生的血液样本检测出了一些异常……普通情况下，每个神机使体内都会有p56号偏食因子，确保自己不被神机吞噬。但是在团长的血液样本中，还检测出了另外一种未知的偏食因子……”

 

“那个……有什么影响吗？”

 

“影响我也不知道。最大的问题就是另一种偏食因子到底从何而来，正体是什么？因为这里过去的资料都毁坏了，所以不得而知。”

 

“哼嗯……”

 

“我的推测是在接受神谕细胞移植手术时使用了一些非常规的技术才会有这样的异常后果……所以，我以为如果问问看和他从小就认识的你的话，也许能找出点线索。”库迪莉亚接着把她的话说完，然后看了看三日月的反应。

 

黑发少年还是一副波澜不惊的表情，轻轻摇了摇头，“我不清楚。只知道我和奥尔加接受的都是新型神机适用的手术。”

 

“新型吗？最近两年的研究总算是将新型神机的适配手术的成功率提高了呢……不过团长和三日月看上去不像是这两年才成为神机使的呢。”

 

“不，大概是5年前吧？”

 

“5年前？！”金发女孩情不自禁地叫了出来，“那个时候不是才刚刚研发出可以变形的新型神机吗？”

 

“是吗？我不知道。”

 

“那个时候的成功率只有5%以下。光是通过基因检测的人就非常非常少。铁华团居然一下子就同时找到你们两个，真是……运气很好呢。”

 

“基因检测？那是什么？”

 

“哎？基因检测就是那个，分析你的基因结构，来模拟测试是否适合使用神机……不是每个神机使都要做过一遍才会进行神机的适配的吗？”

 

“……没有做过呢。”

 

”什么……？“金发女孩愣了愣，还以为自己听错了，“…………请稍等一下……没有做过基因检测就进行神机的适配……你怎么知道会不会被神机吞噬？而且还是危险的新型神机！？”

 

“嗯，说起来，在我们之前的确是死了好多人呢……”三日月抬起头开始回想起了很久很久之前的事情，“奥尔加也说很危险，但是我想变得更强，所以还是去试了。嘛……总之结果就是我赢了。”

 

“……团长先生他也是……在没有做过检测的情况下就去接受了新型的适配？”

“恩。因为我能做到的事情的话， 奥尔加也一定没问题。”

 

“不不不不这可不是做得到和做不到的差别啊？”库迪莉亚对这种已经发生的事情感到了慌张。而且这不合情理，为什么要用这么冒险的方式成为神机使呢？而且三日月还承认了在他之前死过很多人，这听起来太不对劲了。“就算是资金上有问题，铁华团也不应该这样无视他人安危…这太过分了！”

 

“那是在铁华团之前的事情。”似乎是听出了女孩语气中的不满，三日月皱起了眉头反驳道，语气比平时要稍微严厉了一点。

 

“铁华团……之前？”库迪丽亚愣住了，“什么意思？”

 

“……之前是叫做cgs的神机使组织，已经毁灭了。”

 

“哎……？”库迪丽亚愣了愣，回想着那个有些陌生的名字。最后她想起来，的确在过去某个事故报告中见到过那个名字。只是具体的内容记不清楚了。

 

“奥尔加是为了不让大家失去可以生活的地方，才建立了新的铁华团。”

 

“到底……是怎么一回事，可以告诉我吗？”

 

“……太麻烦了。而且差不多也该回去吃饭了。”三日月想了想，摇头拒绝了。而且话一说完，就拿起了自己靠在一边墙上的神机开始往回走。

 

而好不容易觉得能和三日月正常的聊下去的大小姐，再次感到了挫败。

 

最后，她叹了口气，转身关闭了终端上的文件，然后才跟在小个子的神机使身后往居住区域走去。

 

关于铁华团过去的事情，还有那个被称为cgs的组织，似乎只能通过其他路径了解了。

 

在这样的沉默的回途当中，他们突然就听到了从防御壁外的远处传来一阵刺耳尖啸。

 

库迪丽亚整个人打了个激灵，回头看了看那个撼动大地的声音来源，“那是……什么声音？”

 

“……你快回到其他人那里，叫居民现去避难所集中。”三日月刚一改刚才心不在焉的样子，严肃地看向防御壁的外侧，“又是不认识的家伙……”

 

“咦？不认识的……谁？”

 

“荒神，新种的。”

 

“为什么你会知道是新种的？”

 

“叫声和以前见过的都不一样。”

 

“有不同吗？那些叫声？！”

 

“有的。总之你先回去，顺便让比斯开特去通知奥尔加。”

 

“你不一起回去？”

 

“我去会会那个新家伙。”说完，小个子神机使将巨大的蓄力矛扛到了肩上纵身一跃跳上了旁边建筑物的屋顶，在一跳就直接登上了高耸的防御壁顶端，接着就消失在了巨大壁垒的另外一端。

 

瞠目结舌地看着这种非人的跳跃力，库迪丽亚什么话都说不出来。她知道神机使所拥有的力量远远超越了普通人，但是亲眼所见的话仍然会让她感到不真实。

 

更大的问题是，一个人去直面新型荒神太过鲁莽了！

 

但是她并没有任何力量去越过拿到高墙阻止三日月的独自行动。最后她摇了摇头，只能用自己最快的速度往居住区跑去。

 

————TBC————


	13. Chapter 13

站在三日月的面前的是一头银白色的类人型荒神，确切的说，就好像是龙和人的结合体一般，有着修长的四肢和尖锐的利爪，左腕上还覆盖着一层金色的铠甲。脸面和蜥蜴很像，头上长着两只角。它的背脊上还有着奇异的突起物。

 

 

“……这家伙…看上去也很强呢。”淡淡地上下打量了新型的荒神一遍后，三日月一边将蓄力矛拦在了荒神面前，一边自言自语道，“不过我不会让你跑到小樱她们那儿去的，绝对。”

 

同样在戒备地盯着面前矮小的神机使的荒神，看到三日月摆出了战斗的姿态后，再次发出了震耳欲聋的咆哮。

未等神机使开始挥舞起武器，荒神首先发起了攻击。它的利爪深深地抠进地面中，然后双脚一蹬，如同银色闪电般的向前跃出。

三日月借着身形优势直接从白银的荒神四肢缝隙间钻了过去，一个转身挥着蓄力矛往怪物的下肢关节处砸去。

但是这一头荒神的灵活超出了他的想象。它仅靠一只前爪撑着地面翻身跃到空中，转了个身后，面对着神机使着了地。

没等三日月反应过来，它已经挥着爪子向黑发男孩扫了过去。

锐爪和神机盾牌碰撞摩擦的刺耳声响中，神机使借着防御时的冲力往后跳了一步。没有给自己任何调整态势的时间，他就捏紧了手里的长矛，狠狠地往荒神蜥蜴般的颜面刺去。

又是一声刺耳的金属尖响，这一次则是荒神用它左手的金色手甲防住了三日月的攻击。

在它放下双爪的同时，三日月瞥见荒神的脖子的鳞片缝隙里冒出了奇异的光芒，就好像有一团火焰燃烧在它的喉咙里面一般。

直觉让他心里警钟大鸣，想也没想他就立刻放弃了下一个攻击动作，展开了盾牌。

几乎就在他开盾的那一刻，荒神的口中喷出了3团黑炎的火球，中间一个撞在他的盾牌上被抵消了，另外两个则分别在他两侧不远的地面上炸开。

虽然没有一颗火球直击在他身上，但是周围炸开的热浪让他几乎喘不过气，不得已只能再往后退了几步离开了高温笼罩的区域。

在被热气扭曲的视界当中，他开到荒神将前爪按在地上，再次尖啸起来，地面上也出现了一个火圈，快速往三日月脚下移动了过去。神机使握紧长矛的柄部，一边为武器蓄力一边奔跑着离开火圈的范围，而火圈还不依不饶地追踪着神机使的脚步，不得已之下，三日月只好一个加速向前冲刺了一步。离开了就这么一步的距离，火圈突然冒出冲天的火焰柱，如果还留在那个范围内的话，可不好玩了。

“啧，真难缠……”三日月舔了舔被高温烤得开始干裂的嘴唇抱怨道，嘴角却不自觉地翘了起来。

 

释放火柱的攻击让荒神暂时停止了一切动作，而这对于三日月来说是个绝好的机会。

他朝着还双爪着地的荒神助跑了两步，长矛借着助跑的速度一击刺出，在命中了白银荒神的肩膀时，积蓄已久的能量瞬间从矛尖爆出，在荒神解释的肩膀上制造了一个更大的创口。

 

荒神吃痛哀嚎了一声，整个身体向后仰起，两腿直立起来，细长的脖子扭到了一边，然后左前肢就像人类一般地抬起来擦了擦血肉模糊的伤口。

再回过头瞪向三日月的时候，它的双眼冒出了红光。

而刚刚制造出来的巨大伤口，却正在用不可思议的高速重组和愈合着。

 

“…自我恢复啊……”三日月轻轻咋舌，收回武器举在身侧，重整态势。

随后，银白色的怪物也连续后空翻了几次，离开了蓄力矛的攻击范围。然后四肢按在地面上，弓着背脊发出了低沉的威喝声。

 

短暂却激烈无比的交锋让双方都了解了敌人的棘手程度。

且不说三日月从来不太喜欢太过灵活的对手，而且这只荒神的行为模式还是未知。更麻烦是那种恢复能力。于是他眯起了眼睛，开始更加仔细地寻找起荒神身上可能是弱点的地方来。

左手的铠甲，胸口脖子上的金属质地鳞片，看上去防御性都很高。双腿看上去是全身最为有力的部分，如果能够对它的双脚造成一定的伤害的话，也许就能大幅度减低它的行动力和灵活性。

唯一让他感到摸不透底的还是荒神背脊上的突起物。可以尝试攻击看看效果。

 

而一切战斗的最大要点，则是保护他背后的据点和住民。以及拖延时间等待奥尔加他们的支援。

 

大致想好了战术后，三日月将神机切换到了远程形态，稍微拉开一点距离，绕着荒神跑动起来。跑动的同时，将机枪中的子弹往银白色的怪物身上扫射过去。

荒神举起双手抵挡着子弹，大部分子弹都被他坚硬的臂甲弹开，部分击中他身体也只是擦出小小的火花，似乎并没有造成很大的伤害。

而且似乎不甘于一味被攻击，银白色荒神愤怒的咆哮着站立起来，张开双爪就往神机使的方向笔直地冲刺了过去，速度之快几乎在空气中留下了银色的残影。

 

没什么时间给三日月切换武器形态并开盾了，于是他在荒神扑到自己身上之前，不退反进，往前跨了一步，用力向上方一跃。在空中180度的翻过身来的时候，他将机关枪口对准了荒神暴露在面前的背部，飞快地扣下了扳机。

 

连续多发子弹击打在突起的部位上，那一层薄薄的鳞片和皮层立刻被贯通型的子弹击破。黑色的火焰从破裂的创口中露了出来。在荒神的背上行成了一个火轮，黑金色的火焰往四周跃动着。

荒神发出了痛苦的怒吼，但是整个身体随即释放出了更加咄咄逼人的黑暗气魄。

 

“这里不会恢复……但是……”三日月歪过了头嘀咕道，“怎么感觉比之前要更狂暴了？”

像是要回应神机使的疑惑一般，荒神一边咆哮着，一边撑开双手，黑焰在他双爪上形成了两把炙热的尖刀。然后它迈开了步子，乱舞起了双刀。

黑焰双刀的舞动轨迹难以预测，三日月低下头躲开了第一下攻击，但是紧接着另一把刀从他的死角里挥了过来，这一下他只能勉强用神机抵挡了一下，然后被荒神强劲的力道逼退了好一段距离。

随后的每一次攻击，三日月都只能开着盾死守。因为盾牌类型是最小型的圆盾，能够守护的区域有限，在荒神停止了连续攻击后，神机使勉强用长矛支着地面才没有倒下，身上到处都是细小的伤痕和焦灼的痕迹。

 

他抬起头，伸手擦了擦被火焰蒙上一层黑灰的脸颊。明明是个无论如何都只能用狼狈和艰险形容的战况，三日月的眼神却兴奋地亮了起来。

本来还盘踞在脑中的拖延时间以及不让荒神接近卫星据点的想法已经被抛到了九霄云外。现在小小的神机使的脑中只有一件事情——越是吃噬强大的荒神，他就能变得很强。而且，核心的味道，也确实是越强大越好吃的。

 

“绝对……要吃了这家伙！”

 

————

 

奥尔加在接到比斯开特的联络时，刚和名濑通话完毕。

新型的荒神的出现让他感到了惊讶。荒神这样的更新频率本就不正常，而作为种类的更新速度，就更加不可思议了。

 

更让他担心的则是独自去迎战的三日月。比斯凯特说他没有带着通讯装置就跑出去了，因此联络不上，现在的状况也不明。

虽说三日月是个强大的神机使，然而新种的荒神究竟会是如何麻烦的怪物，那还都是未知数。就好像上一次的月读那样。

如果有同伴在旁边照应一下的话多少保险一点。但是原来应该和三日月一起出行的昭宏却凑巧留在了基地。而事态，往往就是喜欢往坏的一面发展。

 

奥尔加摇了摇头，把这些没有意义的假设放到了一边，直接跑去了训练室。

“昭宏，查德。比斯凯特他们在的卫星据点外有新型荒神来袭。现在三日月一个人在拖延时间。你们都可以出动吗？”看到两名同伴还在训练室里让他松了一口气，战斗力越多，应付新型相对就越为保险。

“新型？！……当然，随时可以出动。”昭宏先是被奥尔加前半句的内容震惊了一下，后半句则直接让他进入了临战态势。他立刻拿起了挂在墙边的外套。

同样一脸惊讶的查德看了看奥尔加和昭宏之后，也严肃地点了点头，放下了手中训练用的神机。

“你们先拿好神机去格纳库，让塔卡基准备直升机。我去找但丁。”

“新型的话，最好多叫一点人吧？我去找尤金和西诺。”查德细心地提醒道。

奥尔加遗憾地摇了摇头，“那两个人不在基地里，没时间慢慢找他们了。就我们四个先出发吧。”

“好、好的！”

 

 

————

 

四人非常有效率地做好了战斗准备，然后集合在直升机上。

本来塔卡基还自告奋勇为他们驾驶直升机的，但是被奥尔加以太过危险的理由拒绝了。操纵杆被交到了但丁的手上。

起飞后，奥尔加再次接通了通讯设备。

 

“比斯凯特，我们从基地出发了。现在情况怎么样？”

<……稍、等我、一下……哈、哈……>通讯器那一头传来了参谋气喘吁吁的声音，<我刚刚…爬上、防御、墙……呼——>

“……啊，辛苦了……”奥尔加稍微沉默了一会儿。卫星据点的防御墙高度只有中心城区的一半,，大概只有6，7层楼高，是神机使只用2,3脚就能跳上的高度。但是对于文职工作为主的比斯凯特来说，一口气跑上去的话的确会很辛苦。

<没、没事……我现在看到了。>

“怎么样？”

<他们离据点还有一段距离，而且荒神还在和三日月交战。>

“是吗……”奥尔加吐了口气，心里悬着的其中一块石头放了下来。还在战斗的话，那就说明三日月现在还没事。但是情况仍然不容乐观，只要荒神还没倒下，他们就一丝一毫的松懈都不可以有。“那个新型荒神，是怎么样的？”他继续问道，任何可以事先掌握的情报他都不想漏掉。

<因为还有一段距离，没法看得很清楚。只能看到是个类人型的荒神，战场有火光，温度也高于其他地方，应该是火系的荒神。>

“火焰吗？”奥尔加闭上了右眼，同时迅速地切换起神机内藏的子弹种类，“冰系的子弹应该很有效吧……其他还有什么特征？”指挥者再次询问起参谋。

<那只新型的动作非常迅速，要说的话，可能比巴玖拉系的荒神还要灵活。用望远镜追踪观察那家伙很困难……>

“……啧，三日最苦手的类型吗？”奥尔加捏紧了手里的武器，低下头思考起了对付这一类的荒神的策略。

通常情况下，灵活的荒神都是靠着强健的四肢来保持高速的行动的，所以四肢既是他们的优势，同时也会是他们的弱点。

“那么交战后就集中攻击荒神的四肢。让他静止下来后再一口气集中攻击。”他定制了大概的战斗方针，看到另外三人毫无异议地点头后，再接通了通讯器。“我们还有10分钟左右到达战斗地点。比斯凯特，你发一下信号弹通知一下三日月吧，如果他能注意到的话。然后就离开防御墙和其他居民一起避难，毕竟防御墙那里也不安全。”

<好的！之后的战斗你们也小心…………啊！？>参谋话没说完，突然惊讶地喊了一声，随即声音远离了对讲机，<……你怎么也到这里来了？！这里很危险啊！>

<……那个……我不放心……>通讯器的那一头隐隐约约传来了女孩子不安的话语。

机舱内的3人面面相觑了一会儿，那个声音听上去比阿特拉还要成熟一点，当然也不可能是比斯凯特的双胞胎妹妹。

“是谁？”

<……啊，抱歉，奥尔加。是库迪莉亚小姐。>参谋慌慌张张的回答道，<我会带库迪莉亚小姐离开这里的！>

<可是…如果有人在旁边观察情况的话，不是更加……>

<如果战场移动到这里的话，我们在场只会阻碍其他人的行动。请您理解……>

<……呃……对、对不起。>

<等我放完信号弹后，请和我一起回避难所。奥尔加，我这里没有问题了，请集中在你们的战斗上。>

 

“…………好的，据点那边，还有大小姐就拜托你了。”不慎放心地关闭通讯后，奥尔加起身走到了驾驶座后面，越过了驾驶员的肩膀看向了他们的目的地的方向，“但丁，尽可能快一点。”

“奥尔加，我们都很担心三日月，但是这个速度是极限了。”红发神机使往回看了他一眼，认真地说道，“再快的话，到达时你们就无法安全降落了。”

“没关系。”指挥者无所谓地摇头，“一旦战场和荒神进入了你的视野，就通知我。因为我的狙击枪射程最远，所以我先跳下去，之后你就进行减速，再接近战场中央时昭宏和查德降落。你驶过战场，在另一头把飞机停下后回来支援作战。”

“在高速行驶的情况下跳下去也太乱来了！”一旁的查德瞪大了眼睛，反对道。

昭宏的脸上也露出了不赞同的神色，“为什么要那么冒险？一起降落战场不是更加效率？”

“是为了攻其不备，毕竟是新型，任何能够出其不意攻击的机会都不能放过。”

“在担心的是你的安危啊！”

“那就更加不用担心了，又不是第一次执行这种危险的作战。”奥尔加扯起了嘴角，轻松地说道，“我当然知道怎么样在那种高速降落的情况下不弄死自己。”

“大将你这人真是……”事已至此，昭宏也没有什么可以多说的了。他闭上眼睛无奈地摇摇头，叹了口气，随后握紧了自己的神机，“那你务必慎重行事。”

“你们也是。”银发青年微笑起来，然后扛着神机走到了舱门旁边，“你们再检查一下物资，然后待机。”

“好！”

 

几分钟后，但丁发出了奥尔加所等待的通知。他做了个手势，示意另外两名同伴抓好机舱内的扶手，然后用力打开了舱门。

内外气压差形成的压力差点把奥尔加的身体推到外面去，而因为高速行驶而产生的呼啸狂风则让情况雪上加霜。

“但丁，降低高度，但不要减速。”银发青年朝驾驶舱吼道，一手用力拉着舱门上方的把手，还有一手将神机扛到了肩膀上，狂风让他的眼睛很难睁开，只能眯成一条缝，勉勉强强地寻找着远处地面上的荒神踪迹，“早知道应该带上防风镜……看到了！”他小声地咕哝道，飞机的行驶速度并不容许他花费太多时间在定位荒神的位置上，幸好一身银白的新型荒神在红色的大地上异常显眼。

在但丁将飞机下降到了适合降落的高度之前，他就已经跃出了机舱。

“喂！！”他听到昭宏在身后大喊，不过很快就被呼啸的风声淹没了。

之所以提前跳下来是为了争取更多的瞄准时间，他在空中稍微调整了一下姿势，将神机架在身前，然后闭上了右眼，将准星移向了刚才肉眼捕捉到的荒神的位置。通过最大倍率的瞄准镜，他跟清楚地看见了荒神的模样。他尽可能稳妥地把准星的十字对准了荒神粗壮的大腿，不过荒神一直在移动，而且在不断被气流干扰的自由落体的过程中，瞄准镜也不断地抖动着。

奥尔加深吸了一口气，默记着荒神的移动规律和准星抖动的速度，再又一次十字记号马上要回归到他的瞄准目标上时，扣下了扳机。

 

 

———

 

和白银的荒神战的正在最激烈的时刻，三日月先是隐约听到了一声狙击枪独有的闷响，然后是子弹划破空气的啸声。然后他看到了荒神的左后腿上冒出了一团血花。紧接着，白色的冰霜在伤口周围弥漫，凝结，迅速地冻住了荒神的一整条腿。

这时，荒神才发出了哀嚎，巨大的身体因为一条腿被废而失去了平衡，轰然倒地。

 

“奥尔加吗。正觉得这家伙动来动去的很麻烦呢……”看都没有看子弹射来的方向，三日月微笑起来。

刚才他已经瞥见了从据点方向发射的信号弹，这个支援一定来自他即时赶到的同伴。而之所以知道是奥尔加，只能说那是一种近乎本能的感知，就好像小时候他遇见奥尔加时那样，他都不需要思考或者推理就能知道来支援的人是奥尔加。

“放心吧……不会浪费奥尔加制造的这个机会的。”矮个子的神机使用力将蓄力矛往身边一挥，像是在对远处的同伴，又像是对自己说道，然后冲向了倒地的荒神，一跃而起。能量再次聚集在矛尖，这一次，他对准的是无法正常恢复的背部。蓄力矛穿过了黑金色的火轮，精准地刺进了背部破损的突起之内，然后能量从尖端再次炸裂。

 

对于荒神来说，那应该也是剧烈无比的疼痛吧？因为原来俯倒在地的荒神尖嚎着疯狂挣扎了起来，在一条腿无法行动的情况下还是用前肢撑起了身体，在地上翻滚着想要把背上的敌人甩开。

三日月只好死死抓住神机的柄部才不至于被甩飞出去。但是荒神下一步的动作让他有些意外，它背部的火轮骤然膨胀起来，火舌向周围舞动和伸展着。然后，明明没有翅膀的荒神，却飘浮在了空中。

黑发的少年瞪大了眼睛，他弯起腰，双腿蹬到了荒神的背上，然后用力将矛尖从它身体里面拔出，再借力远远地跳离了荒神。

他看到银色的怪物收拢了四肢，像个胎儿般蜷其身体，浮空的身体下方的地面，发出了不祥的火光。

同时，直升机机翼的轰鸣也变得清晰起来，三日月抬起头，看到了带着铁华团标记的飞机正在经过他的头顶，机舱的门打开着，昭宏和查德正站在门边。

“不行……快离开这里！！”他朝着直升机上的神机大喊道，但是上方的人并听不见他的喊声。

 

差不多同一时刻，浮空的荒神发出了尖锐的嚎叫声，一瞬间展开了四肢。三日月感觉到了一阵热气流扑面而来，本能地打开了盾牌。从盾牌边缘，他看到了荒神周围形成了一个由炙炎和飓风组成的火风暴，小型的火焰龙卷风从风暴中心分裂出来，以不规则的路线向四周扩散开来。其中一道以令人瞠目结舌的速度朝他同伴的直升机冲了过去。

 

———

 

另一边，在狙击弹用最高速飞出枪膛后，强大的后作力让银发神机使的身体在空中翻滚了起来，瞄准镜彻底失去了目标。

“希望打中了吧……”没办法确认自己是否击中了目标，奥尔加只能郁闷地祈祷了一句，然后努力稳住了下坠中的身体。

神机中的能量还剩一半，这些是用来帮助自己缓冲降落速度的。银发青年迅速地将神机从枪型变形回长剑的形态，让后将刀刃横架在了自己面前，刀锋对着下落的方向。当看到地面越来越接近的时候，他向下释放出了一记刀锋脉冲炮。

长剑所特有的冲击波技能所形成的后作力非常强大，如果在地面上使用的话，是会造成自己露出很大硬直破绽而无法连续使用的招数。

但是在空中就不一样了。感觉到后作力减低了自己的下降速度后，奥尔加咧开嘴笑了笑。他看了看神机中剩余的能量，还够用一发脉冲炮。这一次的缓冲机会他留到了距离地面还有30米的时候。这次，他将刀刃对准了前下方45度角的方向，不仅仅是垂直下落的速度，横向移动的速度同样需要降低。

在速度降到了差不多能够安全着陆的范围里后，奥尔加重新把神机切回了枪型，抱进怀中。双脚着地后，他像弹簧一般地蹲下，蜷缩起了身体，顺势侧滚到了地面上。借着在地面上的连续翻滚卸掉了所有的冲击和速度。

火星的红色大地上扬起了一长串的灰尘后，奥尔加总算是成功地在战场边缘刹住了车，只不过挂上了满身的尘土和碰擦伤痕。

“好痛……上次这么跳的时候好像没这么难刹车啊？因为变重了吗？”他摸着后脑勺，艰难的支着神机从飞扬的尘土中站了起来，看向了前方几百米处的战场中心。那里爆发出来的冲天火光让他瞪大了眼睛。随即，他看到了自己队伍的直升机被一道火龙卷重重撞了个正着。

 

“……！！”他一下子失去了言语的能力。然后什么都没想，拿起神机就拼命地往交战的中心跑了过去。

 

————

 

“当心！！”昭宏看到下方的情况时已经感觉不妙。所以在龙卷风撞上机身之前，已经将自己的盾牌展开堵在了舱门前。本来会烧到他们身上的火焰被盾牌抵消，但是直升机却没能幸免。螺旋桨还有机舱的外壁就好像纸片一样被火风暴撕碎，但丁面前的操纵板也爆出了火花，烧成了一片焦糊的废渣。

“但丁，弃机！”昭宏朝着驾驶舱吼道。

“了解！”红发青年立刻解开安全带，踹开了驾驶舱侧门，抓起架在旁边的神机直接跳下了飞机。

昭宏也随即收起盾，和查德在飞机爆炸坠毁前跳了下来。

跳下来的时候，飞机并没有降到理想的降落位置，不过也不至于高到会摔死神机使。三个支援者重重地落地，在地面上砸了三个小坑后，双腿有些发麻地站起了身。

 

“最近这是怎么了？尽是这些麻烦的荒神……”昭宏皱着眉头抱怨道，然后看向了站在他前面的小个子神机使的背影，“你一个人和这家伙扛了这么久吗，三日月？”

黑发少年还举着盾牌，往回望了一眼确认三名同伴没有什么大碍后，回过头继续警戒起面前的敌人，“那家伙的恢复能力也很麻烦。”他一边说，一边眯起了眼睛。已经重新落回地面的荒神又两腿直立了起来，刚才被冰冻的后腿显然已经被高温解冻了，而被狙击弹制造出来的伤口，亦已不复存在。

 

“奥尔加先一步降落，应该在离战场中心有点距离的地方，很快会赶过来。”但丁向三日月解释道，“还有，他说集中攻击四肢限制荒神的行动会比较好。”

“我知道。”三日月点头，“就这么做，但是要小心他的动作，昭宏尤其注意，大剑对付这家伙很不利。”

“知道了。”

“那就上吧。”

 

————

 

有其他神机使帮助分散注意力，三日月得到了更多的进攻机会。每个人都贯彻了之前的作战方针，一边躲避着荒神的疯狂攻击，一边往被奥尔加制造过伤口的左后腿上累积伤害，即使荒神自身拥有卓越的恢复能力，但是频繁的攻击和伤害终究还是让他的身体组织来不及复原了。被逼急的荒神于是开始故技重施，他再次浮到了半空，准备召唤第二次的火焰风暴。

对于这个大范围的霸道招数，无计可施的众人只好开盾或者寻找躲避物。

然后又是一声狙击枪的闷响，这一次的子弹击中了荒神背部的火轮，冻气瞬间冰结在了火轮的周围，尽管很快冰块就被高温融合，但是仅仅一瞬间的冰结，也让荒神失去了浮空的能力，重重地落在地上。

 

“奥尔加！？”离荒神较远的两位远程神机使首先回过头，看向了枪声的来源。

带着一身摔打伤痕而狼狈不堪的银发青年一边向这里飞奔一边大喊着：“趁现在攻击！”

“昭宏，让它仰面摔倒。”三日月紧跟着说。

“哦！”大个子的神机使应道，一个箭步绕到了还有写踉跄的荒神脚边，用力挥起巨大的剑身，往荒神的脚后跟横扫过去。下盘被攻击的怪物向后仰倒，但是它很快地往后伸出一只脚支撑住了自己的重心。

但是三日月并没有给它重新掌握平衡的机会，他向前冲刺了几步后支着长矛向上跳跃起来，一脚踹中了荒神的颜面，让它继续往后倒去。

理解了三日月的意图的奥尔加举枪朝着依旧支撑着整个银色的躯体的后脚关节处射出了一枚贯通弹。

 

最后，荒神终于惨叫着仰面倒在了地上。三日月矮小的个子轻巧地落在了荒神的胸口上，然后举高了自己的武器。

“核心，应该就是这个位置吧？”他俯视着脚下的荒神，在它挣扎着起身之前，落下手臂，神机刺进了荒神胸口的同时，捕食装置开始运作，变形成了血盆大口，跟着矛尖伸进了荒神的躯体，一口咬住了荒神胸口中的红色核心。下一秒，他就干净利落地拔出了神机。

 

被取出核心的银色荒神发出了凄厉的惨叫后，彻底停止了活动。

 

“完、完了吗？”昭宏看着面前不在动弹的尸体，不确定的说道。

虽然只是短暂地交战了几分钟，但是新型的厉害之处他们算是彻底见识到了，那种近乎疯狂的迅猛攻击，好几次让他们应接不暇，险象环生。现在三日月这样一下子结束了战斗，反而让他们没什么实感。

三日月回过头看了看在场的同伴，然后从荒神尸体上跳了下来，点了点头。“就算恢复能力再强的荒神，被摘取核心的话就等于死了。”

“呼……那就好……”

“三日，没事吧？”奥尔加三步并两步地跑到了他身边，上下检查了一下对方的伤势，发现没有大碍后才松了一口气，“真是的，知道是新型的荒神，为什么不等我们到达后再交战。”

“感觉是个很厉害的荒神，所以忍不住……”三日月抬头看了看奥尔加后说道，然后视线飘回了他刚刚成功摘取出来的核心上，悄悄地咽了口口水。

注意到这个细节的奥尔加无奈地挠了挠后脑勺，然后回过头，喊起了同伴的名字。

“但丁，查德，能拜托你么去看一下坠落的飞机的情况吗？尽可能回收还能使用的材料和物资吧。然后昭宏，麻烦你去通知一下据点里面的人，告诉他们没事了。我和三日把这家伙分解掉，新型荒神的材料一定非常值钱。”

“好。”但丁和查德点点头后，就向着之前飞机坠落的方向跑去。

而昭宏则看了看据点的方向，扛起了自己的神机快步走了过去。

 

等其他同伴都走出了视线和听力范围外之后，奥尔加才看向一脸食欲的三日月，无奈的苦笑着说道，“好啦，你可以吃啦。”

“哎，不是说要卖钱吗？”

“你这么辛苦打败的荒神，吃不到很可惜吧？而且你口水都留下来了，我怎么忍心拿你的食物去卖？”

“……是吗？”听奥尔加这么一说，三日月立刻伸手摸了摸自己嘴角。

这个动作惹得奥尔加大笑了起来。然后拍了拍对方的肩膀，“开玩笑的。不过，可以的话留下一半比较好解释。就说另一半是被你在摘取前就毁坏的。”

“哦，还能这么说啊……”三日月露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“你以为之前你吃掉的那些核心，都是怎么蒙混过去的啊？”

“嗯……”黑发少年佩服似的点点头，然后举起了神机，拿下了捕食装置上的核心，“那奥尔加呢？”

“我不吃啦。”青年甩了甩手，然后踱步凑近了新型荒神的脑袋旁边。荒神的眼睛已经失去了光芒，空洞地看着天空，满是尖牙的大嘴张开着，长长的舌头吐在一边。“看上去就是个厉害的家伙啊……三日你真是有够乱来……”

“唔，还好啦……”三日月含糊不清地回应道，显然已经嚼起了他的午餐，“啊，呃个，很好吃呢！”

“……是吗，那你慢慢品尝。”奥尔加头也没回地说，还在盯着荒神的尸体发愁，“说起来，神谕细胞的容器都在飞机上，如果都毁了的话，就没法保存分解下来的材料了呢……”

“那么我可以在消散前全吃掉吗？”

“……你还真是不浪费啊………”无力地吐槽了一句后，奥尔加的视线回到了荒神身上，不知道是反光的原因还是错觉，他隐约看到了荒神的眼睛似乎亮了一下。再仔细看了一遍后，他确信是自己看错了。

正如三日月所说的，被取走核心的荒神就等同于死亡，是否拥有再生能力都没有关系，核心是无法被再生的。

他揉了揉眉角，然后提起了神机，“总之，在这家伙自然分解前，看看能存下多少就是多少吧。”

 

长剑的剑锋碰到荒神的身体时，奥尔加突然感到了一阵心悸。巨大的压迫感从应该已经失去生气的银白色荒神身上传来。

比他更快做出反应的是三日月，他直接扔下了手里剩下一半的核心，一个飞扑将奥尔加推开。下一个瞬间，荒神锋利的爪子就抬了起来，飞快地划过了他原来所站的位子。奥尔加被推开了，但是三日月的手臂却被留下了一道深刻的伤痕，霎时血花四溅。

“三日——？！”两人一起摔到地上时，奥尔加慌张地护住了黑发的少年，然后再抬头看向了蹒跚地站直身体的巨大荒神，胸口的大洞正在快速长出肌肉组织和表皮鳞片，将失去了核心的胸腔包裹了起来。而它闪着黄光的双眼充满着愤怒和憎恶，再次发出了震耳欲聋的咆哮。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本着“天啊，虽然我说我是大将粉但是我从来没写过帅气的大将！”的心情，这话来写一写帅气的大将。
> 
> 然而说起来，铁血正剧里面我们都没有看到过真正的进行战斗的大将。虽然有带兵去白刃战的剧情，但是从来没有看过大将的格斗or机体操纵技术如何…MW是尤金开，渔火号需要机动的时候还是尤金开，白刃战其实带兵的主要还是西诺，MS有三日月和昭宏（现在又有西诺了）
> 
> 所以……大将的战斗力真的是个迷啊……  
> 于是这里写的也就是我自己脑洞一下。反正是噬神者的世界观嘛！


	14. Chapter 14

“为什么……明明核心都被拿走了！？”奥尔加一手扶着三日快速地站起身后退了几步，另一只手勉强将神机切换到了盾牌状态，抵挡住了荒神再次挥落的利爪。沉重的攻击让他整个身体都往后倒去，还差点拿不住自己的武器了。

 

再一次摔倒在地时，他怀里的同伴动了动。三日月左手撑着奥尔加的肩膀，支起了上半身。然后右手用力地将神机掷了出去。

 

漆黑的长矛刺中了荒神的肩膀，吃痛的怪物尖叫着后退了几步。然后抓着插在它肩膀中的神机，一把拔出扔在了一边。

 

黑色的神机铿锵一声掉落在了远离他们的地方，而三日月甚至没有费神去捡回自己的武器，他飞快地起身，擦了擦溅在脸上的血迹，沉默地抬头瞪向了恢复中的荒神。

 

奥尔加跟着爬了起来，担心地看向了远处三日月的神机，然后握紧了自己手上的长剑，挡到了同伴身前。

 

令他惊讶的是，荒神并未趁三日月手无寸铁的时候攻击。但是再仔细观察起荒神的时候，他发现银色荒神的动作里都透露出了踌躇的神态。它四肢撑着地面，不断地发出威吓的低吼。然后不着痕迹地往后退着。而它那双爬行类动物一般的眼神，则一刻也没敢从三日月的脸上移开。

 

银发神机使回头看了一眼三日月，这才注意到，黑发的少年本应该鲜血淋漓的伤口，却在以和荒神同样的愈合速度快速地止血、再生、愈合。“三日，你的伤口？！”他瞪大了眼睛问道。

 

三日仍然沉默着，盯着荒神的湛蓝眼珠中，此刻失去了理性的光芒，唯有纯青色的火焰在冷冽地燃烧着。身形巨大的怪物显然是在害怕他的眼神，因而连续后跳了好多步，和三日月拉开了相当一段距离。

 

不仅仅是荒神，直视着他这双眼睛的奥尔加同样也感到了冷彻肺腑的惧意。

 

“又来了……”他苦恼地咬咬牙，每一次三日月或者他自己遭到生命威胁的时候，他总是会突然切入这种无我的狂怒状态。只有这个时候，三日月的眼神中几乎找不到一丝人类的感情，会变得犹如荒神一般的彻底。奥尔加无奈地将神机放下，双手用力掰过了对方的肩膀，大声地喊起了他的名字，“三日！冷静点！”

 

“………………奥尔加？”黑发少年愣了一会儿后，才恢复了正常的眼神，他看了看奥尔加，确认了他的确没有受到伤害后，再回过头看向了已经离得很远的敌人。

 

似乎趁着他们说话的空挡，银色的荒神已经逃离到了战场的边缘。它最后冲着神机使所在的方向威吓了一番后，跳进了远处的一道裂谷中，消失了。

 

三日月皱着眉头，本想追上去，但是被奥尔加拉住了手臂。

 

“不要追了，失去核心还能活动的荒神，太危险了！”银发的神机使摇着头说，然后碰了碰对方手臂上原本应该是伤口的地方，除了衣服上的破口子和血迹外，少年的手臂完好无损。“而且，这个伤口到底怎么回事？即使是我，也没有这么快的恢复速度。”

 

三日月低下头看了看自己的手臂，然后他视线扫回了被扔在旁边的红色核心组织上，“那个核心，吃的时候就感觉到了不可思议的力量……大概是那家伙的恢复能力吧。”

 

“但是你也吃过其他荒神的核心，并没有像这样获得过那些荒神的能力变得能喷火或者啊。”

 

“那个有点不一样。”三日月微微侧过头，似乎在思考如何形容。大概5秒钟也不到的时间，他放弃了，“我也不知道怎么说。”

 

“…………好吧。”对此，奥尔加既无可奈何，也早已习惯，“那，其他地方有受伤吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“那就好…………”

 

“——大将！！刚才是怎么回事！？”他们身后据点方向传来了昭宏的声音，显然他是听到刚才那头荒神的叫声后又赶了回来。

 

同样，在直升机残骸那里回收资源的但丁和查德也从另一个方向回来了。

 

“刚才又听到了荒神的叫声……那家伙呢？！”

 

“咦？不见了……？”

 

“……那家伙，不知道为什么又复活了，然后逃走了。”三日月没什么语气起伏地说道，然后去捡回了自己的神机。

 

其他人不确信地看了看奥尔加，看到他们的领队也神情严肃地点点头后，都惊讶地长大了嘴。

 

“这……怎么可能？不是连核心都拿走了吗？难不成那家伙是不死身吗？”

 

“那种荒神，从来没听说过啊。如果打不死的话，那还要怎么办啊？”

 

面对但丁和查德的问题，奥尔加自然也有同样的疑问，而且没有答案。下意识地望向了三日月一眼，看着小个子的神机使捡回自己武器面无表情地检查了一番，接着抬起头看向了他。

 

“没事的。”三日月说，“虽然是不死身，但是并不是无敌。下次再碰到的时候，揍到他没法再复活就行了。”

 

“……总之。至少我们还回收了一半的核心。剩下的交给研究者们去调查一下这个荒神究竟是怎么一回事吧。”奥尔加点点头，接着他的话说了下去。随后他看了看但丁和查德，“对了，直升机还有挽回余地吗？”

 

“毁得很严重，就算是雪之承大叔，大概也没办法了……”但丁耸着眉头摇了摇脑袋，摊开了双手，“只有部分零件可以回收吧。”

 

听到这个消息，奥尔加沉重地叹了口气，“这个月的财政报告也有的好看了……”揉了揉眉头后，他看向了卫星据点的防御壁，“总之，先回去据点那里，之后的事情就之后再想办法吧。”

 

——————

 

回到卫星据点的时候，那里的居民都炸开了锅。

 

新出现的新型荒神不说，还从神机使嘴里听说了那是个不死身的荒神，摘出了核心仍然能够活动，徒增了他们的恐惧。

 

“新型荒神什么的，最近是不是有点多啊？”

 

“不死身的话，那么要怎么对付啊？”

 

“听说了吗？迪瓦兹那边也出现了进化过的帝亚乌斯……”

 

“这里真的还能继续住下去吗？”

 

“不住这里又有哪里可以逃呢？”

 

居民们七嘴八舌地讨论着，不安的情绪笼罩了整个据点。

 

对此，奥尔加只是暗自叹了口气，然后开始安排起了队友的工作。通知总部、整理物资，安排回途的交通工具等等。过一会儿可能还会有克琉赛政府组织的神机使小队来调查情况，他得准备好一点应对的说辞。

 

在他准备找比斯凯特商量说辞的时候，一直沉默着的金发大小姐却站出了一步，用众人都可以听到的响亮声音说起了话：“请各位不用惊慌。研究者一直在寻找解决荒神问题的办法。”在周围霎时寂静下来，众人都转过头看着她的时候，她犹豫了一下，然后用力按住了自己胸口，“我们已经得到了许多关于荒神的研究资料，还有应对荒神的新技术蓝图，那些都可以帮忙从荒神的爪下保护大家。只要给与一定的时间，一定可以找出大家都能幸福的生活下去的方法的。”

 

人群沉默了一会儿后，又开始响起了嗡嗡的窃窃私语。

 

“说的总是很好的啊……但是实际怎么样呢？”

 

“……是啊，研究了这么多年，我们不还是活的朝不保夕的。”

 

“就算真的有什么新的技术研究出来也不会用到卫星据点上的啊……”

 

“而且啊，再怎么样也都是治标不治本吧……荒神杀也杀不光，杀掉了也会再出现新的……根本没什么希望了吧…………”

 

对于这些负面的想法，库迪莉亚哑口无言，只能黯然地低下了头。

 

把一切听在耳里的奥尔加悄悄地翻了个无奈的白眼，然后闭上了眼睛吼了一句，“没有希望就打算放弃挣扎求生了吗？那么现在就可以走到防御墙外面去啊？有时间去绝望的话，不如把现在要做的事情做好吧！？”

 

周围的居民再一次陷入了沉默，互相尴尬地交换着视线。最后小樱拍了拍手，“好了，都听到奥尔加说的话了吧？至少我们现在还可以把居住区修缮一下。都干活去吧，聚在这里也不会有什么用。”说完把那些个啰嗦和抱怨的人赶了开来。等人群终于散开后，她才耸耸肩回头看向了神机使们，“……嘛，也别怪他们，这种情况下他们也是没办法才这么说的。”

 

奥尔加摇摇头，“并没有怪他们……只是不喜欢听到绝望的话而已。”

 

“你还真是和小时候一点没变。”老太太边说边看向了高耸的防御墙边缘，“不过嘛…不是那种不死心的性格的话，你们俩那个时候也不会从那道墙后面出现了呢……”

 

“提这么久以前的事情干嘛？那可是老人家才会做的事情啊，小樱小姐。”奥尔加无奈地笑着阻止了对方继续回忆他们的过去。然后被对方白了一眼。

 

“我就是个老人家了！”

 

“哎，是吗？我没看出来呢……”

 

“少给我油嘴滑舌！”

 

“啊！对呢……那道墙……”一直坐在一边的建材上，晃着脚吃着椰枣的三日月听着他们的对话，突然抬起头，想起了这一茬，“还要更新防御壁的数据的事情。”

 

“哈？”奥尔加抬起了一边的眉毛。

 

看向了同伴后，黑发少年用一贯的平淡口询问道：“呐，奥尔加，能帮我找出可以捕食极地型古波罗，极地性凯多利加，塞克梅特，雷属性博尔古·卡姆朗，帝亚乌斯和乌罗伯罗斯的任务吗？”

 

“……………你、你干什么突然胃口这么大？”即使是铁华团的团长，也被自家王牌嘴里的这一连串的荒神名称给吓了一跳。

 

“这里的防御壁需要那些荒神的核心才可以更新，那样就能防御住大多数的荒神入侵了。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“库迪莉亚说的。我也答应小樱要帮忙更新这里的防御壁的。不过那个白色的新家伙出来后害我差点忘记了。”三日月微微皱起了点眉头，抱怨道。

 

奥尔加有些惊讶地看了一眼金发的少女，然后又回过头看了看三日月，无奈地笑了笑，“可以是可以，但是最近可是超忙的啊，不一定有时间去做这么多任务……”

 

“不用着急，别影响你们的主要任务。”小樱插进了他们的对话，“你们最近不是接了加拉尔霍恩的生意了吗？难得可以好好赚一笔了，别因为这点小事耽误了。”

 

“不会耽搁的。如果其他人没空的话我一个人就够了，用主要任务之外的时间。奥尔加，可以吧？”三日月抬起头，看着银发青年的眼睛问道。

 

对于三日月的要求，奥尔加从来都不会拒绝，所以沉默了一小会儿后，他就爽快地点头答应了，“好吧。回去基地后就帮你找任务。”接着他转过头看向了一边愣愣地盯着他们之间的交谈的金发女孩，“也谢谢你了，大小姐。”

 

“哎？哎？不、不用谢我啊。不如说……应该我谢谢你。刚、刚才、那个……帮我解围……”库迪莉亚立即拘谨地摇了摇头，金色的马尾剧烈地晃动了几下，“我、我只是想安慰一下大家，但是没想到根本就是反效果………”

 

“他们说的也是事实，再好的技术发明出来，荒神…不，神谕细胞也无法被彻底的消灭，荒神会一直重新产生……只不过，就像我刚才说的，我不喜欢因此就妥协绝望而已。”

 

“不……彻底消灭荒神的方法还是有的，只要能够找到特异点的话…………”

 

“……特异点？”突然从大小姐的口中听到了这个特殊的单词的时候，奥尔加瞪大了眼睛。但丁之前在加拉尔霍恩的资料里面发现的就是这个词，但是他们不知道它有什么意义。而现在，研究者亲口说出了这个词，并且说那是彻底消灭荒神的方法，这个情报可就非同小可了。他下意识地闭上了右眼，假装随意地继续问了下去，“……那个是……什么意思？”

 

“啊！”金发女孩却突然捂住了自己的嘴，然后充满歉意地看了看他，“抱、抱歉。这个目前还是机密情报，我…我不应该说出口的。请当做没有听到我说过，好吗？”

 

“好吧，虽然我压根就不知道你在说的特什么疑点的词是什么意思……”看起来并非那么容易就能获取到情报，奥尔加叹了口气，然后装出不在意的样子摇了摇头。接着，他耸了耸肩，挺直了背脊，“聊天聊太久了，我还有活要干。三日，你先把阿特拉，大小姐和莱德带回铁华团的基地。然后再让那边派车过来把我们接回去。我和比斯凯特留在这里接应克琉赛的神机部队。”

 

“恩。”干脆的应了一声后，三日月跳下了他坐的地方，看了看库迪莉亚，“车在那里，我去叫阿特拉和莱德。”

 

“……呃，好……好的。”似乎还在介意刚才自己说漏嘴的事情，金发女孩有些失魂落魄地先走到了运输车旁边。

 

在等待另外几个人的时候，她看着据点周围的防御壁，突然就想到了小樱婆婆说的那句话。听上去，奥尔加他们小时候从墙的另一端出现的。那个他们应该还包括了三日月。因为三日月也告诉她，是奥尔加把他带来这个据点的。

 

可是……从墙外来到这个据点？也就是说，他们是从满是荒神的外野来到这里的。

 

当时还只是小孩子的他们，究竟是如何在那群荒神的威胁下生存下来的呢？

 

这些疑问让库迪丽亚充满了好奇，于是她把一切问题都暗暗地记在了心里，也许有时间的话，她可以向团长或者三日月打听看看，如果他们乐意的话。

 

————

 

特异点、彻底消灭荒神的方法、在荒神出现之前就在研究神谕细胞的研究所，研究所中的可以逆转火星现状的资料……然后是最近越来越多的新型荒神，不死身的白银色荒神……再接着就是三日月身上的异常点，以及他自己身上的异常点……

 

突然之间，这么多信息似乎一起都集中到了一块儿，这让奥尔加觉得有点处理不过来。

 

而且他的直觉认为在那些看上去完全无关的事情之间，似乎也有着千丝万缕的的联系。只是现在的他看不出来。

 

要把这么多线索连在一起，要揭开这么多谜题的答案，靠他一己之力是绝对做不到的。

 

而且，他真的需要去解开这些谜题吗？那对铁华团来说，对大家来说，会是很重要的问题吗？还是会把他们卷入更大的麻烦中的棘手事件？他是不是就此收手，把资料扔给名濑先生和迪瓦兹的老大就可以了呢？

 

三日月的话，会希望他怎么做呢？

 

“奥尔加，你怎么发起呆来了？最近太累了吗？”比斯凯特温和的声音打断了他的思考。他圆润的脸上带着担心的神情。

 

“啊……没事，只是小樱婆婆刚才提到了我和三日刚刚来这里的事，于是就忍不住回想起了那个时候……”奥尔加抹了抹脸，不动声色地找了一个他沉思的借口。

 

“……啊…那时啊……”参谋抬起头回想起小时候第一次见到奥尔加和三日月的样子，“那时你们真是太让人惊讶了，这么小的孩子，却穿过了那片到处是荒神的平原来到这个据点的门口……到底是怎么做到的啊？”

 

“运气好而已……而且三日很厉害……”

 

“当了神机使的三日月和你是都很厉害，但是那个时候你们还只是普通小孩吧？”

 

“……是呢……只是两个不知天高地厚，什么也不懂的小鬼……”奥尔加自嘲地笑了起来，真正地开始回想起了那段过去，在他们不要命地拿起了神机之后的事情……

 

——TBC——


	15. Chapter 15

一开始，生存对奥尔加来说是很简单的事。

——填饱肚子，找个遮风避雨的地方睡觉，不被荒神吃掉。就那些。

同样，生存也是很困难的事情。

——食物本来就匮乏，完整的建筑也不是随处可见，而荒神却多到抬头不见低头见。

 

但是在他们拿起了神机的时候，一切规则都改变了。

尽管奥尔加还是没弄懂到底为什么他们就可以这么简单的拿起神机，他甚至搞不清楚如何发射第二颗神谕子弹，但是他还是兴奋地坐不住。

 

“有这个神机的话，我们就可以打倒荒神了呢！连我也可以和荒神战斗了对吧，三日！？”他围着巴玖拉巨大的尸体走来走去，举着和自己的身材不成比例的远距离型神机，一边和几乎整个人都钻到荒神肚子里面的黑发少年交谈着。

从巴玖拉的尸体当中找出了荒神的核心部分后，他才叼着核心退了出来，一边大快朵颐着红色的荒神核心，一边含糊地点头附和道。

奥尔加走到巴玖拉的尾部，然后180度转身再往荒神头部的方向踱步过去，抬起头看到了一身血红色，只有两个蓝色的眼睛在眨巴眨巴看着他的三日月后，叹了口气，走上前用袖子给他擦起了脸。然后继续说了下去，“这样的话，我们就再也不用怕荒神了……不过三日你本来也没有怕。然后住的地方这里也能凑活。之后只要再找出填饱肚子的方法，我们就能好好地活下去了呢！”

“……给你吃。”在听到奥尔加提到了吃的问题后，三日月立刻就把手里咬的坑坑洼洼的核心递到了他嘴前。

一如既往地，奥尔加连续后退了好多步，右手捂住了嘴，“不是说这个啦！是普通的食物，像是罐头啊，压缩饼干之类的！”

“哦……那个已经都吃光了呢……”被第无数次拒绝了喂食的黑发少年习以为常地收回了手，继续嚼起了自己的食物，平淡地说道。

“是啊……那就是最大的问题了啊……”奥尔加苦恼地蹲下了身子，把手上的神机放到了一边后，抱住了脑袋，“食物的配给只有在城镇里面才会有，但是像我们这样的小孩子就算去了那里也会被赶出来。一般人也都吃不饱了。也只有神机使才能够得到充足的食物配给和钱……啊……”说道这里，他猛地抬起了头，看向了一边的神机，“等等啊，我们能用神机啊！那我们不就是神机使了吗？！”

“奥尔加是这么说过啊，拿着神机战斗的就是神机使。”

“对啊，我们是神机使的话……那就直接可以找个神机使组织加入嘛！！那样的话以后也就不愁吃穿啦！太好了！”说着，奥尔加重新站直了身子，张开双手露出了充满希望的灿烂笑容。

“是呢。”

“那么，事不宜迟，我们现在就往城邦的方向出发吧！？”银发的少年一边说，一边把神机扛到了肩上，然后向三日月伸出了手。

把最后一块核心碎片扔进嘴里后，黑发的孩子毫不犹豫地握住对方的手掌，抬起了头看向了奥尔加的眼睛，“嗯，往哪里走？”

 

微笑凝固在了奥尔加的脸上，比这个更加尴尬的是，他的肚子也在此时不争气地叫了起来。在战斗过后近乎死寂的空旷平野上，空空如也的胃部所发出的咕噜声尤其地响亮。

“果然……奥尔加还是先吃一点填饱肚子才行啊。但是核心我刚刚吃完了，只有普通的荒神肉………啊………”像是故意的一般，巴玖拉的尸体在三日月回头注视着的时候，和所有荒神死后的状态一样，慢慢地化为了一片黑烟消失在了空中，“…………慢了一拍……吃不到了呢……”

“我不吃荒神……”再次强调了自己的原则后，奥尔加沮丧地摸了摸肚子，开始环顾起四周。之前战斗中死亡的神机使的尸体还躺在不远处。犹豫了一下后，他蹒跚地走了过去，跪在那个尚留全尸的神机使身边，双手合十向他拜了一拜，然后才开始翻找起他衣服上的口袋。

他希望自己足够幸运，能够在这个人身上找到一些应急粮。不过一番翻找过后，他毫无收获。在一旁好奇地观察的三日月倒是凑了上来，然后扯了扯奥尔加的袖子，指着尸体腰间一闪一闪的无线电通讯装置，询问起了这个是什么。

奥尔加愣了愣后，取下了那个无线电装置。前前后后研究了一番后，按下了最为明显的那个大按钮。

装置里先是响起了一阵嘈杂的电子音，然后再是模糊的人声传了出来。

【……Gama小队，Gama小队，你们总算联络过来了！】

“……啊！”两个孩子惊讶的对视了一眼后，奥尔加脸上立刻扯起了一个笑容，然后他对着那个装置大喊了起来，“那、那个，请问你们是……呃……神机使的总部吗？”

【…………哎？】装置中的声音顿了顿，感觉也惊讶万分，【这个是……阿尔文的通讯频道吧？】

“那个……那四个神机使刚才在和会发电的荒神的战斗里面都死了。”奥尔加如实地把情况通知了对方。

【什么！？马克的小队都……都战死了？！被巴玖拉干掉的吗？！】

“恩，那个叫巴玖拉的家伙很厉害……”

【但是你们却还活着，是哪个神机使小队的人？为什么声音听上去完全就是个小孩子？！】

“我们打败了那个巴玖拉啊……而且，的确是小孩子没错，但是没有所属………”说完，奥尔加抬头看了看三日月，无奈地笑了笑，“我们就两个人，一直在这里附近住着。”

【别开玩笑了！那片废墟里面早就没人居住了，而且神机使怎么会没有所属！？】

“我们也刚刚才拿起神机，成为神机使啊……不过正好还想找到神机使组织加入呢，我们可以加入你们的组织吗？！”

【……等等，你到底在说什么胡话？！是频道被什么恶作剧的小孩骇进来了吗？】通讯器另一头的声音渐渐开始充满了怀疑。

“不是的！我们真的在战场啊！拿着那个……叫阿尔文的通讯器和你们在通话啊！”奥尔加着急地把无线电凑近了嘴边，用更大的声音喊了起来，生怕对方切断通讯，“那个阿尔文，黑色短发，额头上有一条横过来的疤，穿着绿色的马甲，还有深蓝色的夹克衫，对吧？我没有骗你们啊！”

【…………这……究竟是……】和奥尔加通讯的人沉默了一会儿，更加疑惑了。过了一会儿后，那个声音才继续了下去，【这样，在阿尔文所在的位置，往南200米的地方，有Gama小队的运输车，你们先到运输车里躲着，我们会派队伍来调查，那个时候再向我们好好解释一下事情的经过，行吗？】

“好的！那个……运输车里面有食物吗？”

【……有的，在车后箱角落的白色箱子里面。】

“太好了！”一个激动，奥尔加直接按掉了通讯，但是他也没有在意很多，反正已经和对方说好等待的地点了，也问道了食物的所在。剩下的就是和来接应他们的人说明情况，然后要求加入他们的神机使队伍，那样就可以了。

“那么，之后怎么办？”整个通讯过程中一言不发，却目不转睛地盯着奥尔加的三日月，在他结束对话后，安静地问道。

奥尔加自信满满的笑了起来，他早已想好了之后的计划。他指了指南面的方向，“先往南边200米！找他们的车子。”

“恩。奥尔加，你好像很高兴呢？”迈开步子后，三日月歪着头问。

奥尔加也毫不避讳地点头，“当然啦，4个神机使也打不过的荒神却被我们2个解决了，那群人来的时候一定会抢着让我们成为他们队伍里面的神机使，这样我们之后就都不用愁吃住的问题了！”

“那之后还能出来吃荒神吗？”黑发男孩在意的完全是另外一个点。

奥尔加愣了愣，然后大笑起来，“当然可以啦！毕竟神机使的任务就是出来消灭荒神啦，那个时候三日想吃多少就吃多少。”

“那就好。”三日月脸上也露出了安心的笑容，点了点头。

“不过最好不要在我以外的其他人面前吃哦，其他人可能会吓到。”

“恩。”

“还有也不要告诉别人你之前都是吃着荒神过活的。”

“好的。”

“如果有人打听起来的话……恩，那些话就让我来说好了。”

“那就交给奥尔加了。”

 

他们就这么有一句没一句的一边聊，一边找到了通讯者所说的运输车，奥尔加也如愿在车后箱里找到了应急粮食和净水，立刻狼吞虎咽起来。吃饱喝足后，战斗后的疲劳也一起涌了上来。因为不知道对方到底什么时候会来，所以奥尔加索性把神机都扔在了后备箱里，钻到驾驶座里，让三日月和自己肩并肩坐在柔软的海绵座垫上，头靠着头地小小地打了一会儿盹。

 

这么久以来，他第一次感到如此的安心。

 

————

 

也不知过了多久，他是被其他的车辆轰鸣的引擎声惊醒的。三日月似乎比他更早醒过来趴在车窗上往外观察着情况。

太阳已经接近了西面的地平线，另一辆运输车疾驰而来，停在了他们所在的车子旁边，车轮下扬起了大量的尘土。

奥尔加揉了揉眼睛后，就打开了车门，跳出了车厢。三日月拉着他的袖子跟着爬下了座位。

 

对面的车子从后面下来了3个神机使，然后驾驶座上的两个人也打开了侧面车门，走到了他们两个孩子的面前，用一脸见鬼似的表情，惊讶地瞪着奥尔加和三日月。

 

“真的……是小孩……还2个……”和通讯器中听到的声音一摸一样，一个红头发的青年从神机使们身后探了半个身子出来，视线在奥尔加和三日月的脸上来回打量了一番，然后问道，“刚才和我通讯的是哪个？”

“是我。”奥尔加立刻抬起头说，“刚才通讯器里面就是你吗……谢谢你告诉我食物的地方。”

“的确是这个声音……别客气。但是你们到底是怎么回事？两个小孩子为什么会在这么危险的地方？”

“先等等。”看上去是队长模样的大个子神机使抬起手臂做了个停止的手势，“我们要优先去战场回收神机。克里斯你看着这两个孩子。”说完，他让另外三个神机使跟着他往发生战斗的地方走去。

被叫做克里斯的红发的青年点点头，然后走到了奥尔加和三日月身旁，蹲下了身子，“你们是隶属附近哪个城邦的？”

“没有隶属，我和三日已经在北面的旧城区里住了好几个星期了。不过最后食物都吃光了才会往南走，然后就碰到了神机使们的战斗。”

“北面的旧城区也已经被遗弃了一段时间了吧？你们是被抛下了的孩子？这种事倒是偶尔会有，总有那么些个幸运儿在城邦以外的地方躲藏着也没被荒神吃掉。所以，后来你们被马克他们发现保护了起来吗？”说着，克里斯挠了挠鼻子，翻了个白眼，“不过我可不相信马克会做这种好事……那家伙明明从来只想钱的事情……”

“没有。我们躲在一边看他们战斗，然后就看到他们都被大家伙……巴玖拉，被那个巴玖拉干掉了。”奥尔加摇了摇头，否定了对方的猜想。

“但是巴玖拉却没有把你们俩给吃掉就走了？运气也太好了吧你们！？”红发青年挑起了眉毛。

于是奥尔加只能再次纠正他的误解，“巴玖拉没有走，我们干掉巴玖拉了。”说完他摆出了煞有介事的表情，“所以，能让我们成为你们队伍的神机使吗？我们很厉……”

少年没说完，就被对方的巨大爆笑声给打断了。

 

“哈哈哈哈，我说你啊，就算小孩子也不要那么异想天开啦！刚才在通讯里面说什么拿起了神机的时候我就觉得是被恶作剧了呢。”克里斯捂着额头，一边夸张地大笑一边说道，“说谎可不好哦！”

“说谎是什么意思？”一直没说话的三日月突然抬起头问了奥尔加一句。

一直在对话的两人愣了愣，看向了一直面无表情的黑发的孩子。

“原来……你会说话啊……”克里斯嘀咕了一句，之前他都以为三日月是哑巴所以才一言不发。

奥尔加则是尴尬地歪过头，“说谎就是……说一些和真正的情况不一样的话。”

“那么，奥尔加并没有说谎啊。”这么说着，三日月又看向了红发青年。

“两个小孩打倒巴玖拉，这哪里是真实的情况啊！？”克里斯也不甘示弱地和小孩子争执了起来。

“是真的。”三日月固执地坚持道。

“啊——说谎的小鬼可没人喜欢，再胡说的话我们就把你们继续扔在这个荒野上，不带你们回去了！”最后，青年揉着头发直起了腰，有些生气地威胁到，这种谎言让他无法继续询问少年们的真实情况了。

“我们真的没说谎！”听到对方可能不把他们带去城邦里面，奥尔加着急了起来，扯了扯青年的袖子，往运输车的车后箱跑去，“我有证据，你跟我来！我们把神机……”

 

此时，通讯器的蜂鸣声响起，克里斯停下脚步，抽回了手，然后接通了对讲机，“喂，队长？怎么样啊，战场的情况？”

【只找到了阿尔文和凯宾的尸体，凯宾的已经被咬的不成样子了。马克和罗斯连尸体也没留下，只留下了手环的残骸。更严重的，神机也只找到两把。马克和阿尔文的神机都不见了。”

“什么？！难道被巴玖拉叼走了吗？”

【我们也是这么想的，所以想找巴玖拉离开的痕迹，以便之后的追踪。但是没有没找到。】

“怎么会？那么大的荒神，脚印应该很明显吧？”

【是的，平原上战斗的痕迹都很明显，也很新鲜，但是就是找不到巴玖拉离开的痕迹……】

“那两个小鬼说他们之前在战场看到所有战斗，但是他们却没事，是不是巴玖拉是和马克的小队同归于尽的？”

【如果巴玖拉死了，荒神的尸体的确会过一阵子就消失……但是那样的话神机去哪里了呢？那可是相当贵重的神机啊！】

“唔……我来问问那两个小鬼吧，说不定他们有看到……唔？！”红发青年放下对讲机后，转过头想寻找奥尔加和三日月的身影，但是却被眼前的景象惊呆了，“你们……这个是……”

两个孩子不知何时站到了他身旁，手里拿着和他们的体型不成比例的巨大武器——神机。而且不是别的神机，正是他同伴在寻找的那两台‘失踪’的神机。

 

“看，证据！我们从那个战场上拿来的神机。”奥尔加举起了手里的远距离武器，“我们就是用这个打败巴玖拉的。对吧，三日？”

“恩。”三日月配合地点了点头，然后也举起了那把破破烂烂的短剑型神机给青年看，“但是这个的盾牌已经坏掉了。”

【怎么了，克里斯？那两个小鬼说什么了？】对讲机似乎听不清楚离得较远的对话，于是通讯装置另一头的神机使队长追问了起来。

“…………队长……你们最好……赶快回来……”克里斯的声音不可自控地颤抖了起来，一边死死地盯着面前的两个孩子，一边结结巴巴地说道，“神机……马克和阿尔文的神机在这里！！那、那两个孩子拿走了神机！！”

【你说什么？！】

“总之快点回来！！”

【…………好吧。】

嘟的一声，通讯被切断了。

 

奥尔加愣了愣，他发现刚才还笑嘻嘻的红发青年的表情突然紧张无比，结合对话内容，他猜测了问题所在，于是立刻摆了摆手，“这个神机可不是我们偷的！我们是在所有神机使都倒下后再拿的。还有，盾会坏掉那也是因为巴玖拉的攻击太强了，没办法的……”他声音越说越清，然后沮丧地低下了头，“你们是不是要把这个收回去……？”

克里斯一时半会都没有说话，他只是不动声色地后退了几步，“所以……你们说你们打败了巴玖拉，这个也是真的？”

“都跟你说我们不会说谎的！”

“……是……是吗…………那么等队长回来后，你们再和我们说一下细节吧。”

“你现在肯相信我们了吗！？”银发少年瞪大了眼睛，语气里开始充满希望，“那么，等我们告诉你我们打倒巴玖拉的细节后你们会收我们做神机使吗？”

“………………那个的决定权不在我身上，我只是个作战通讯员而已。”青年的眼神飘忽起来，不断地看着神机使们离开的方向，“总之，先等队长他们回来。”

“……好吧。”

最后，奥尔加只能叹了口气，原地坐下开始等待其他神机使的归来。三日月也默默地坐到了他旁边，把神机放在了他盘起的双腿上。

 

没过多久，去战场搜寻的人就搬着尸袋和巨大的神机收纳装置回来了。

带头的人径直走向了他们3个人，在他凌厉的视线扫到两个孩子身上的时候，他也同样震惊地瞪大了眼睛。但是随即他又板下了脸，停在了他们的跟前，居高临下地看向奥尔加和三日月，“这是怎么回事？！”

 

不知为何，不管是刚才克里斯的反应，还是现在这个队长，甚至是旁边的几个神机使，他们的反应都让奥尔加感觉有点不安。但是他想不通为什么他们会有这样的反应。

皱着眉头用力地捏了捏拳头之后，他把自己的不安放到了一边，抬头用尽可能清晰有条理的方式把他们在战场周围看到的一切，还有他们是如何拿起了神机并合力打倒了巴玖拉的经过都说了一遍，当然最后他省略了三日月吃掉了巴玖拉核心的部分。

 

“……然后就是我们在阿尔文的尸体上找到了通讯器，联络到了你们，之后的事情你们都知道了。”说完后，奥尔加看了看周围，其他的神机使也围了过来，都是一脸的难以置信。

 

“这可能吗？直接拿起别人的神机……”带队的高大男子别过头问克里斯道。

红发青年摇了摇头，“理论上是不可能的……”

“但是我们真的拿了嘛！虽然拿起来的时候痛的要死，但是还是拿起来了啊。”奥尔加急切地举了举手里的武器强调道。

“我也看到了，你们没有说谎。”神机小队的队长点头，“所以你不要再乱挥那个武器了，很危险的。先放下它。”

“……哦……”少年照做了，然后看了看自己的同伴，示意三日月也把神机放下，“那么……我们可以……加入你们吗？”

 

“……听好了，小鬼们。普通来说，神机不是谁都可以拿起来的，已经有主人的神机，更加不可以随便拿取，不然即使是我们这种神机使也会出事。所以…你们这么轻易地拿起了马克和阿尔文的神机，那一定是有什么问题的。”

“……问题？”不明白对方想说什么，奥尔加疑惑地歪过头。

“比如说……你们是怪物。”高个子的神机使队长阴沉地看向了他们。

少年金色的眼睛瞪大了，整个身子绷紧了，“……才、才不是！我们是人类！”

“人类？好吧，也许是人类，但也一定不是什么普通的人类了。不注射任何偏食因子就拿起了神机，而且没有被吞噬，还能应用自如地打倒荒神，那可绝不是正常人。某个研究所一定很喜欢像你们这样特殊的小孩吧。”

“……什……什么？”

“本来嘛，如果是普通小孩子的话，本来还是打算把你们带回我们组织里面去干活的。但是现在这个情况，完全可以开个天价卖给那个研究所了吧。”

“别开玩笑了！我们又不是物品！”

“哈，不是物品……像你们这种除了消耗资源外一无是处的孤儿，本来连物品都不如啊！把你们卖给研究机构的话，既能体现点价值，也可以死前吃几顿饱的，不是挺好吗？”

“……你们这群……骗子、混蛋！”最后，奥尔加腾地一下站了起来，拉起了三日月的手，“我才不会被你们随便卖掉！我们走，三日。”

“呼……小孩子……”神机使队长捂着额头晃了晃脑袋，然后打了个响指，“把他们抓起来。”

 

在反应过来之前，奥尔加只觉得后领一紧，然后整个人被拎到了空中，脖子被勒得一下子说不出话。三日月也被另一个不只何时围到了他们身后神机使用同样的方式抓了起来。

“…痛！你们干什么！？”奥尔加缓过一口气后，一边喊一边挣扎了起来，“放开我！”

“奥尔加！？”本来还处于莫名其妙状态的三日月看到剧烈挣扎着的奥尔加后，立刻瞪大了眼睛，扭着身子从被扯住领子的巨大外套里挣脱了出来，跳到了地上往奥尔加的方向扑了过来。

“这小鬼，还真灵活。”被三日月逃脱的神机使惊讶地喊道，然后让另外一个人帮自己一把。两个魁梧的成年人直接把孩子细小的身躯压在了地上，然后将他细细的胳膊抓住反剪到了身后，“别挣扎，不然拗断你的手！”

“你们放开三日，不准伤害他！！”还被拎在半空中的奥尔加着急地站扎起来，双手举起来用力抓起拎着他后领的双手，指甲直接在神机使的手臂上留下了一刀刀红色的血痕。

“该死！死小鬼！”吃痛的神机使直接甩着银发少年的身子用力撞到了运输车的外层装甲上。

奥尔加的额头磕在了装甲的接缝螺丝处而破了个口子，鲜红的血液沿着眉角滴下了脸庞。因为疼痛而在嘴里发出了细小的呻吟。

 

“奥尔加——！！放开！！”看到同伴流血之后，三日月的整个脸色都变了，蓝色的眼睛里瞬间失去了理性的光芒，这种气势的突变让周围所有人都感到一阵颤栗，一瞬间都无法动弹。

也就是这么个瞬间的事，本来抓着他双手的神机使手上一松，于是三日月就一把抽出了他的右手，在转过身子的同时，小小的拳头甩到了制压他的神机使脸上。

旁边另一个人只听到了一记低浊的脆响，像是骨头折断的声音。接着就看到他魁梧的同伴整个脑子以一个不合理的角度扭了过去，然后身体瘫软地倒在了下来。失去光彩的眼睛还着张得大大的，在完全不知道发生了什么的情况下，被弄断了脖子。

 

“啊…啊……！！”刚才帮忙制压着他的另一个神机使大叫起来，一边向后倒在地上。但是很快他就再也发不出任何声音了。

三日月迅速弓起身体，推开了压在身上不再动弹的躯体，然后那只小小的手飞快地卡住了那个人的脖子。又是咔嚓一下清脆的声响，另一个神机使的脑袋也无力地垂了下来

，口中不断地吐着鲜血。

 

“这小鬼…！！”瞬间损失了两名同伴的神机使队长怒吼着抬起了他的神机，瞄准了黑发的孩子按下了扳机。

“三日——小心！！”

巨大的枪响掩过了奥尔加的喊叫。而三日月则已经躲过了炸开在身边的神喻子弹，扑到了之前丢下的神机旁边，一个翻滚抓起了短剑型的武器。

神机使队长再次打算瞄准射击时，却发现那个孩子笔直地朝自己跑了过来，那双蓝色的大眼睛只让他觉得自己简直想在面对一只矮小却凶恶的荒神。

他思考着如何搁倒这个怪物一样的小鬼的时候，只看到那孩子的手挥动了一下，甚至还没看清怎么回事，就感到胸口一阵尖锐的疼痛。充满铁锈味的液体随即不断从喉咙里流出来，甚至堵住了气管…但是在他感到进一步的痛苦之前，他所有的意识就中断了。

 

原本站在那位队长身后的克里斯看着沾满血的神机尖端从男人背后刺穿出来，难以自制地惨叫了起来。

“……不，不要过来！！”一边喊着，红发青年一边手忙脚乱地开始往反方向逃窜。

三日月无动于衷地看了逃走的人一眼，然后视线回到了已经躺倒在地的神机使队长身上，他一步踩到了男人胸口上，抽出了他刚刚扔出去的短剑型神机。堵塞物被拔掉后，胸口的窟窿里就喷出了大量的血液。还有部分溅到了孩子的脸上。

不以为意地擦了擦脸后，三日月回过头看向了最后一个还抓着奥尔加的神机使。

 

“怪物……怪物！你要是敢过来我就杀了他！”这个神机使小队唯一的幸存者把奥尔加抓在了怀里，手中的神机刀刃卡在了少年纤细的脖子上，很快就磨出了一道血痕。

虽然痛苦，但奥尔加还是瞪大着眼睛看着三日月，一句声音都发不出来。

刚才的一切他都看在眼里。三日月杀掉3个神机使的样子，和杀掉3头奥伽之尾的样子没有任何区别……或者说，比干掉荒神的时候还要轻松和平静一点。这让奥尔加感到毛骨悚然。

“………三日…”他竭力克服了游走全身的恐惧，念出了同伴的名字，希望阻止他继续杀人。

但是这话却被三日月理解成了求救的信号，他眯起了眼睛，明明还很稚嫩的声音却充满了压迫感，“不许伤害奥尔加！”

在吼出这句话的同时，黑发的少年往前冲刺了一步，一瞬间就冲到了放出威胁的那个男人脚下，将短剑横挥出去，毫不拖泥带水地斩断了男人的双足。

失去了支撑而摔倒在地的神机使凄惨的嚎叫起来，厉声诅咒着三日月。而奥尔加则趁这个机会翻滚着逃离了对方的控制，狼狈地手脚并用着爬远了一些。

最后，三日月简单地将短剑戳进了男人的喉咙里，强行中断了他的咒骂。

 

他看了看周围，确定再也没有其他威胁之后，把神机留在了最后一个死者的脖子里，然后快步跑向了还瘫坐在地上的银发少年。

“奥尔加，没事了吧？”他蹲在在对方面前，关切的询问道。在连续杀掉了4个神机使后，他充满稚气的脸上居然还露出了一丝安心的微笑。接着他想起来什么似得，擦了擦脸，然后舔了天手上的血迹，随即皱起眉头，把嘴里的混着血的唾液一起吐了出来，“真难吃……还是刚才的巴玖拉好吃……”

奥尔加张着嘴，嘴唇微微颤抖着，恐惧地盯着三日月沾着血滴却还显得天真无邪的脸，尝试了好几次才找回了自己的声音。

“……他们……他们是神机使！是人类！”他强行地忍住了颤抖，努力用普通沉稳地声音对三日月说出了第一句责备。

“嗯…是哦？”但是显然三日月又没有理解对他的意思，只是像是学习了一个新词汇那样的点点头，然后歪过了脑袋，“但是那些人明明和我们不一样。”

“因为那些是大人，我们还是小孩子。等我们长大了就会变成那样的。”奥尔加又着急又无奈地解释起来。

“是吗……我不要变成那样。我才不要变成会伤害奥尔加的大人。”思考了一会儿后，三日月得出了这样的结论。

“不是的！并不是所有大人都是那样的坏人的。”

“坏人？那是什么？”

“就是做了……伤害其他人的事情的人。”

“那么，伤害了奥尔加的就是坏人了，是吗？”

“……那……那个的确是那样，但是你也不可以直接杀掉他们啊！”奥尔加皱起了眉头，盯着三日月的眼睛吼道，现在那双眼睛已经没有了杀意，但是仍然充满疑惑。

“那么我应该怎么办？”

“……唔……”银发少年低下了头，陷入了沉默。他也不知道应该如何回答对方这个问题，“总、总之……杀人……是不可以的………”

“即使他们要伤害奥尔加也不可以？”

“………………”奥尔加沉默的低下了头。的确，他不想莫名其妙地被其他人害死，即使是这种糟糕的世界里，他也想活下去，还想带着三日月活下去。

那个带队的说了，徒手拿起神机的他们是怪物，不正常的人类。如果被他们抓起来送去那些个研究所，被关起来研究，甚至解剖……不管是对他还是对三日月来说，那都是绝对不能接受的结果。

 

这么想着，奥尔加沮丧的抱住了脑袋，自己也不知道应该怎么办了。

接着，他的手掌碰到了额头上的伤口，未干的血迹黏黏糊糊的沾满了手心，但是他并没有感觉到伤口的疼痛。甚至感觉不到它的存在。他再用力按了按之前撞开的地方，皮肤上只有一点点细小的疤痕的凸起感。

猛地站起身后，奥尔加跑到车窗玻璃旁，借着玻璃反射查看了自己的额头伤势。他惊讶的发现，之前撞得流血不止的创口，不知何时已经愈合了。

“三日！你看这个伤口……这是……怎么回事？”奥尔加抹开了头上的血迹，把脑袋低到三日月面前，想让对方再帮自己仔细确认一下伤口。

黑发的孩子踮着脚自己看了一下后，微微地笑了笑，“好像已经好了，太好了呢。”

“好……了……？”奥尔加瞪大了眼睛，愣愣地看着对方，“……这怎么可能……？”随后他想起了在碰到三日月之前的伤口，也是一晚上几乎就痊愈了的事情，还有再早一些时候，各种细小的擦伤都很快痊愈的事情，现在一切迹象都串起来了——他有着像荒神一样的恢复能力。

像是受到了巨大的打击一般，现在才发现这个事实的奥尔加，背靠着车体，无力地滑坐到了地上，把脸埋到了手臂当中。

“怎么了，奥尔加？”发现了同伴的变化的三日月跟到了奥尔加旁边，露出了担心的神情，同时伸手碰了碰同伴的头顶。

手心下面的脑袋动了一动，然后慢慢地抬起来，金色的眸子不知为何有点湿润。“三日……我……我果然是个……怪物吗……？”他问道，声音脆弱得像是随时会被摔破的陶瓷一般。

“奥尔加就是奥尔加啊……是和三日月一样的…呃……人类！”三日月自信满满地说道，小手从头顶滑下来，轻轻地摸了摸额头上本来应该是伤口的地方，然后又向下摸到了奥尔加的脸蛋上，微笑了起来。

愣愣地看着对方一会儿后，银发少年咬住了牙齿，然后一把将三日月抱进了怀里，双手紧紧地搂住了孩子的后背，良久也没有说话。

“……奥尔加？”在奥尔加的怀里的时候，总让三日月倍感安心，但是现在对方身体的轻微颤抖却让他不知所措，于是他抬起头询问道，“你在害怕吗？”

“……！？才、才没有！！”少年立刻松开了手，红着脸别开了头，吸了吸鼻子，“我，我只是觉得冷了而已，你看太阳都下山了。”

“是呢……天黑了。”抬头看了看天后，三日月附和道，然后又直视起了银发的少年，“那么之后该怎么办，奥尔加？”

“…………之后啊……嗯……”奥尔加低下头，暗自吞下了一口无奈的叹息，然后抬起头，“之后跟着我走就行了！我们去找那些自给自足的城邦，想办法成为那里的神机使！然后每天打倒一堆荒神，赚很多很多钱。”

说是这么说着，但是他之前的美好计划——成为神机使也好，加入一个每天有食物配给的组织也好——现在就和躺在地上的4具尸体一样，死透死透了。他想去的城邦在哪里，那些神机使是从哪里来的他都不知道。而如何不会再次被其他人当做怪物一样对待也是另一件麻烦的事情。最大的问题是，他和三日月的身体，究竟为什么会如此的与众不同？那对他们来说到底是好事还是坏事？

 

总之，从这个时候开始，生存对于奥尔加来说，就变成了一道复杂的难题。

 

“不过，总之……今天还是先去那个车子里面睡一觉再说吧。”用力晃了晃脑袋后，奥尔加决定把这些个自己都回答不出来的问题暂时抛却脑后。

“恩。”三日月则是一如既往的，不会质疑他的任何决定。

 

 

————TBC————


	16. Chapter 16

“现在想起来，那个时候可真是辛苦啊。因为哥哥在城里研究所有一份体面的工作，所以我们一家才能够在相对安全的卫星据点里过着比较安稳的日子……但是你和三日月那个时候，在城墙外面流浪的时候到底是怎么过活的啊？”既然奥尔加起了头，比斯凯特也忍不住想到了过去的回忆。

相对其他因为荒神的出现而失去了父母的孤儿来说，比斯凯特一家的日子都算得上安稳。但是同样的单调，无聊。直到那一天，他在卫星据点的边缘玩耍时，看到了艰难地翻过当时还只有3层楼高的防御壁的奥尔加和三日月。

“除了运气好以外，三日可能天生就有很好的感知能力吧，我们一直可以提早避开荒神……所以才能平安地穿过那个荒原。”奥尔加闭着眼睛，慢悠悠地说道。

前半句话不假，后半句隐瞒了真正的情况。

 

对比斯凯特还要有所隐瞒让奥尔加感觉并不好受，但是他不得不这么做，这既是为了保护三日月，也是从另一方面在保护比斯凯特和其他不知情的同伴。

 

————

 

那一晚，在三日月杀掉了4个神机使的那一晚过去之后，他把两辆车子上的物资搜刮了一通，将所有的口粮都集中到了背包里随身带着。那可以足够他吃一个礼拜左右。

可惜他开不来车，所以只能徒步沿着车轮的痕迹往回走，去寻找能够生存下来的生态都市。

三日月拖着一把几乎有他身长5倍多的新神机跟在他身边，刀锋在地面上划出了明显的痕迹。他抛弃了盾牌已经损坏的短剑，从最后一个被他杀害的神机使手里接过了那把完好的长刀。当然，拿起新神机的时候他又经历了另一番地狱般的痛苦，但是他完全不在意那些。

 

一路上，他们干掉了好几头在野外徘徊的荒神，大多数是小型，偶尔有些中型。三日月似乎在吃过巴玖拉的核心过后，就不太想再吃小型荒神了。所以他的样子维持在吃不太饱的郁郁寡欢状态。

他们还在路上看到了之前逃走的那个红发通讯员的尸骸——已经被荒神啃食的不成样子，只能从衣物和掉落在他身边被荒神脚爪踩碎的通讯器来判断是那个和其他神机使相比并不那么坏的人。毕竟他那个时候告诉了奥尔加哪里可以找到应急食物。

如果不是因为他们身上的异常性的话，这些人可能就会把自己带回附近的生态都市去，让他们干活也没问题。能够让他们用劳动来换取食物，而不是在野外终日惶惶不安，那本来就已经是很好的事情了。

 

在克里斯的尸体前站着发呆的时候，三日月扯了扯他的袖子，询问他怎么了，是不是肚子饿了。

摇摇头后，奥尔加就拉起黑发孩子的手，继续沿着几乎要消失的车轮痕迹走了下去。

 

大概4天后，终于穿过了一望无垠的平野，在地平线那一头看到了人类居住地的痕迹。先是2-3层楼高的黑色围墙，然后在围墙内他们可以看到少数建筑物的屋顶和袅袅的炊烟。

 

奥尔加眼睛亮了一下，然后低头看了看自己手里的神机，再转过头看向三日月。

“去那里之前，我们得把神机扔下了。”

“哎？为什么？”黑发的孩子不解地抬头看向奥尔加。

“之前那些神机使不也说了吗？没有那个神机手环就能拿起神机并且使用的人很异常。所以让其他人也看见我们这样的话，一定会起疑，引来危险。”

“那个时候只要再把要伤害我们的人都干掉不就行了吗？”三日月天真地问，“反正他们比荒神好杀多了，虽然很难吃……”

“不可以！”银发少年大声地喝止道，“之前的就算了，但是以后，绝对不可以随便杀人！人类是不可以随便杀死同类的！”

抬起头思考了一会儿后，三日月继续问道，“…………要伤害我们的坏人也不可以？”

“我们可以躲开他们，也可以吓唬他们，阻止他们。但是绝对不可以随随便便就杀人，只有逼不得已的情况下才行。”

“逼不得已？那是什么意思？”

“…………就是只有我要求你这么做的情况下才可以。”奥尔加纠结地皱起了眉头，努力用沉稳的语气说道，“然后，我会想办法保护好三日，不让其他人对我们起疑，这样就没理由让三日再杀人了。”

他现在已差不多明白，三日月的判断基准和常人偏差得太大。用暧昧或者模糊不清的道德标准去要求他是毫无意义的。所以，他代替三日月去做判断就好了。

 

“……嗯……奥尔加那么说的话，那么就那么办吧。”三日月倒是没有任何的异议地点头答应了，“所以，要扔掉神机吗？”

“恩，只要假装是普通的小孩子混进去，人们就不会怀疑，也不会想到来伤害我们。”奥尔加说出了他的打算。

“那么，如果要去吃荒神的话怎么办？”

“……我们可以把神机藏在城外某个隐秘的地方，以后偷偷溜出城的时候再拿着用…你觉得怎么样？”

“不错呢。奥尔加真厉害！”孩子露出了淡淡的笑容，诚心的称赞道。

奥尔加脸有些发热地别开头，然后看向了那个据点的方向，“那么，就别在这里磨磨蹭蹭了，赶紧把神机藏起来然后过去吧！”

 

————

 

“果然你们俩的运气很好啊。”比斯开特托着下巴，接上了奥尔加的话，“所以那个时候，你们总是偷偷溜出据点搜寻物资，也是靠的三日月的感知？”

“差不多。毕竟在成为神机使之前，只能通过去外面搜刮点物资和材料来换钱嘛。总不能老是白吃白喝你们家的。”奥尔加耸耸肩解释道。当然，除了赚钱外，还要为了填饱三日月无底洞一样的肚子。

“奶奶根本不会介意啊。”比斯开特无奈地叹气，“再说了，从你们俩加入CGS，成为神机使之后，你们这个据点所做的事情，早就超出太多了。”

“不要在意，我们只是因为喜欢这里和这里的人才这么做的。”

“哈哈哈，之前三日月还在说，因为这里是他的地盘呢……”

“………他真的这么说了？”

“说了哦。”

“那家伙……拿他没办法……”无奈地摸了摸额头，奥尔加忍不住苦笑起来。三日月时常就是这样，无意识地会说出一些让他人惊讶的话来，即使提醒过他要小心，但是在一些小细节上他总是不太在意。

“但是啊，虽然有时候讲的话真的很奇怪，但是三日月一直很可靠啊。像今天这样，如果没有他的话，这里不知道会变成什么样子……啊，克琉赛防卫队来了。”

“……来的还真是时候啊。”叹了口气候，银发的神机使队长站起身来，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，“之前的事情由你来汇报，战斗状况的汇报就交给我就好了。”

“嗯。如果这次意外能够引起克琉赛总部的重视就好了……更新的防御壁数据，或者加强防御的力量都好啊……”

“是啊……虽然没多大可能性……”奥尔加不带什么希望地说道，然后迎向了了刚刚到达的正式防卫队的成员们。

 

在比斯凯特进行了常规的事件经过汇报后，从克琉赛的官方运输车上，下来了一个军官模样的人，他看着奥尔加，提出了和以往不一样的要求。

 

“我接到加拉尔霍恩的法里德少佐的命令，铁华团之后的任何战斗情况，都需要第一时间内直接向他汇报。”

“……什么！？”这一次，毫无掩饰地，奥尔加直接露出了厌恶的表情。

 

————

 

马克基利斯和加艾里奥是在中午到达加拉尔霍恩的火星支部建于地面的生态都市的。

 

支部本应该在位于火星太空轨道上的太空站里。在荒神开始肆虐之后，他们主动切断了太空站与地面基地的太空电梯，以防荒神侵蚀到宇宙空间站上去。只有少数高层可以通过被重重保护的穿梭机发射台进出火星的宙域。第一个生态都市就建造于支部所在的地点，那边总是集中了第一手的荒神研发资料和情报，以及各种针对荒神应对的开发计划。

 

让加艾里奥心急火燎地赶来这里的主要原因，是其中一项对荒神的开发——神机兵计划。

在加艾里奥的理解里，这项计划是可以让普通人不用注射神喻细胞也能够打败荒神的一项研究——只要会操纵机体就可以。

那是一种建立在原有的人形机动兵器MS的科技基础上加以打造的技术。

原来加拉尔霍恩部署在火星支部的MS，最新式的战争兵器，都因为神喻细胞的特性而变成了无用的傀儡，在未知的神明们面前一败涂地。同样，为了避免荒神因为吞噬MS而进化出跟强大的种类来，他们在切断空间站和地面的时候，也将大部分的MS都撤离了火星地表，只留下少许保管格纳库中。

后来神机技术的发明为一面倒的战局带来了改变，也为那些那些武器的设计者们带来了新的灵感——将MS的外甲和武器替换成对荒神用装甲和巨型化的神机。这样的话，钢铁的巨人们又能重新驰骋战场。

 

只不过，这项计划一直被几个无法突破的瓶颈所阻碍着。

其一是重量，不管是对荒神装甲，或者是神机本身，远超原有纳米涂层装甲的重量，立即可以让MS巨大的机体失去机动性和平衡性。

其二就是神机的操纵信号。噬神者们通过注射神谕细胞以及佩戴直接连接到手臂皮肤组织上的神机制御装置，达到身体和神机同步匹配的目的，能像控制自己的四肢一般地控制神机。而机体的话，除了二元的电流信号以外，没有其他的控制神机的方式。如何将机器的语言转化为对神机的人造核心的指令，光是这一命题，就让研究者们困扰了4，5年。

 

即使他们已经在几年前解决了部分重量的问题，轻型化了装甲，可是始终无法让机体如意自在地挥动神机。而那个废弃研究所被发现后，其中的一些研究资料去一口气帮助他们突破了这一瓶颈。

 

————

 

在到达支部的基地后，他们第一时间来到了作战训练室外，参观已经可以进行战斗演习的零号神机兵。

这是第一台成功安装上了整套对荒神防御外甲而没有崩溃的机体。使用了4条腿的人马般的机体设计，来承受装甲的可怕重量的同时也保持了良好的机动性。神机被拆分为盾牌与剑刃的两部分，分别安装在双手上，以维持机体的平衡。

 

“那台零号神机兵，样子怎么有点眼熟？”对于那台巨大机体的第一眼，加艾里奥就觉得似曾相识。

“那是你的父亲所提议的，模仿齐马力斯的外形设计的。只有那样才能比较好的同时解决承重和机动性的问题。”

“……哦，怪不得。这样的确看上去平衡一点了。”被友人提醒后，他才点点头，认同道。然后视线又投回了运作中的零号神机兵上。

即使和博德温家祖传的高达骨架的MS外形相似，但不知道是对荒神装甲的原因，又或者是和传统武器大不一样的神机的关系，整台神机兵给他的感觉完全是属于另外一个次元的。加艾里奥在看着那台压迫感十足的巨大机体的时候，总觉得自己不是在看一台机器人，而是某种有着钢筋铁骨的诡异生物。

 

随后，马克基利斯带他去看了改进过的神机兵版本。作为一台可以投入量产的原型机，新一代的神机兵的外形显得更加的正常了一点，是两腿站立的正常机器人的样子。

说是在装甲轻量化后直接安装在格雷兹身上，然后替换了原来已经无法正常使用的显像设备，因而机体失去了格雷兹独有的单眼设计，被换上了普通的有着双眼的面部装甲设计。

 

下午的时候，加艾里奥试着操纵了新一代的神机兵。他原本以为自己高超的MS操纵本领在加拉尔霍恩内是屈指可数的，操纵和MS没大差别的神机兵也不会难到哪里去。但是在机体被启动并活动起来后，他感到了坑爹。

 

“这什么见鬼的#O@X机体啊！！！？”第一下跳跃起来时，被强大的加速度恶狠狠地压在驾驶座上动弹不得的蓝发军官情不自禁破口大骂起来。

“加艾里奥，注意措辞。还有，这台神机兵的动作模式使用的是达尔顿少尉的战斗数据，加速度很大，你不能一下子进行加速和跳跃。”

“那种事情你在上机前说啊！！”

“非、非常抱歉，博德文特务少佐！”名为艾因?达尔顿的年轻少尉紧张地站在马克基利斯身边，大声地道歉起来。

“和艾因没关系吧，是马克基利斯没说。”

“好吧，那我帮你加上出力限制好了。这样应该就和平常操纵MS时的冲击力差不多了。”

“……这才像样！”

 

艾因是零号神机兵的测试机师。同时也是隶属加拉尔霍恩火星支部的神机使，并且是稀少的新型神机使。

最初的神机兵——零号因为它沉重的体型，普通人几乎无法正常地操纵。只有有着远超出常人体质的噬神者能进行操纵测试和动作模式的建立。

因而，建立在艾因的战斗数据之上的动作模式，并非普通人可以习惯。

 

对于原本就是为了普通人开发的神机兵，一开始却只有噬神者可以操纵这点加艾里奥非常不满。可看到面对着他们就一直保持着战战兢兢的紧张态度的艾因的时候，他也无法对着这个比小孩子大不了几岁的少尉发牢骚。

 

马克基利斯在看到的行动已经趋于正常后，提议了新的测试，“现在再试着挥挥看神机吧。不过做了机体的出力限制后，你挥动的时候就会觉得很沉重了。”

“没问题……唔……只…不、过……重了……一点！！”坐在驾驶舱中的蓝发青年用力摆动着右手的操纵杆，但是操纵杆却近乎纹丝不动，“喂，马克基利斯，你不是把操纵杆锁死了吧？”

“并没有，你需要锻炼肌肉力量呢……”

“胡扯！！我的肌肉力量在加拉尔霍恩里面也算是数一数二的好吗！？”

“呃，那个……在我直接操纵零号的时候，也觉得手臂操纵杆很沉重。如果对手臂的出力做限制的话，博德温特务少佐应该确实会非常难拉动操纵杆。所以……”

“要把手臂和腿部的出力分开设置吗？腿部和推进方面要加以限制，而手部则还要加强一点出力……”金发军官接上了话，然后自言自语着在在面板上开始调整起了数据，调整完毕后，才对着麦克风继续说道，“加艾里奥，你现在再动动看。”

“…………唔……啊，动了！”加艾里奥兴奋地说道。改良型的神机兵慢慢地举起了手里的巨大神机，“但是还是很重啊，在用于战斗前可得习惯上一阵子了。”

“是呢。”马克基利斯点点头。默默地记下了测试的几个结果——在神机的操纵上，不管是零号还是改良型，都不理想，尤其是在形态切换和瞄准上。但想到前不久的神机兵连正常地挥动神机都做不到，现在的结果，已经是让人很满意了。“之后要做的事情看来还很多，重新将改良型的出力系统调整为适应普通人体的模式。还有神机的控制信号，枪身的稳定性，变形速度。以上因素调整完毕前都无法把这些巨人们投入实战吧……”

“大概什么时候能全部调整好啊？”

“我不知道。核心的技术问题的话我会在这几天里尽可能提出来，但改进的部分就要交给支部的军官和整备班技术人员了。”

“那么，在完全调整好之前，我还得再习惯一下神机兵新的运动模式了，是吗？”

“是的。而关于这一点，你可以直接和达尔顿少尉询问。毕竟，他既是个噬神者，也是目前神机兵的所有动作模式数据的提供者。”

“哦，也是。那之后就多多指教啦，艾因！”

“不…不敢当！MS的操纵经验的话，明明是博德温特务少佐更为熟悉才对，我在加入神机兵计划之前几乎不知道MS的存在……”

“但是现在已经是神机兵了吧。和MS的操纵方式虽然差不多，但是战斗模式却是完全不一样了。如何才能有效的应对荒神，这些事情还是你们神机使说了算的。”加艾里奥客观地说道。

马克基利斯本来想要补充什么的时候，通讯装置传出了蜂鸣声。

 

【法里德少佐，我们收到了从克琉赛传来的最新情报。就在刚才，有新型的荒神出现在了克琉赛北面的卫星据点附近。】

“新型！？又有新型了？”听到这样的消息，倒是加艾里奥通过麦克风先惊讶了起来，“我们前脚才走，下午就出现了新型的荒神？！”

“现在战况如何？被害情况呢？”保持着冷静状态的马克基利斯则轻轻地询问起了战场的状况。

【从最新获得的情报，是民间的噬神者组织铁华团牵制并击退了新型，周围的卫星据点没有被战斗波及。】

“又是……铁华团吗？说起来，早上的时候那个豆丁王牌的确是要去附近的卫星据点来着？不会这么巧又是他干掉的吧？”加艾里奥一边把机体停到了格纳库旁边，一边爬下了机体，“如果真是的话，那小鬼简直就是个怪物了！”

“……铁华团……小鬼？”艾因有些困惑的抬起头，看了看身边的军官，发现金发的特务少佐明明听到了出现新型荒神这种坏消息的时候，脸上却还露着兴趣盎然的微笑。

“是克琉赛的防卫部门要和我直接汇报吗？”

【啊，是、是的。您已经知道了吗？】

“是我要求他们一有什么消息就立刻通知我的。总之，先接过来吧。”

【是！】

“等等，先等我过来，我也要要听听看是什么情况！”

 

——————

 

在马克基利斯那张优雅而俊美出现在通讯屏上的时候，早上的不愉快记忆又窜回了脑海里。即使知道不应该在委托人面前露出太嫌弃的脸色，但奥尔加还是忍不住微微蹙起了眉头。

“法里德少佐，我们只是接受了你们针对那个废弃研究所挖掘的一系列任务而已，但是为什么连我们的其他行动都需要向你汇报？”他习惯性地闭上了右眼，左眼凌厉地瞪着屏幕中的金发男子，质问道。

“喂，小鬼！你怎么和法里德大人说话的！？”一旁的克琉赛防卫队的指挥者倒是一脸震惊地责备起了奥尔加。

【没有关系。他说的不无道理。】军官摇摇头，然后露出了无暇的微笑，【但是我非常在意的是，在那个研究所重建天日之后，周边地区是否会受到波及。从现状看来，我所担心的事情的确发生了。而铁华团的噬神者们的状况，也和未来的任务息息相关，所以同样不能忽视。】

“……我们没有向你汇报任务的义务。”

【的确没有。但是你们仍然需要向克琉赛政府汇报，然后这些报告最后会传达到我这里。那么为何不省略掉那些没有效率的中间步骤呢？】

 

尽管对方说的每一句话都很有道理，但是这反而让奥尔加更加的反感。而且，马克基利斯的话中有一句让他非常在意。

“你说研究所重见天日后会波及周边地区……那么，那头不死身的白银荒神，是和那个研究所有关系的吗？”

【不死身？！】另一个声音从通讯器中传来，然后蓝色头发的青年挤进了屏幕的一角，【不死身是什么意思？杀不死的？】

【请详细告诉我们关于那头荒神的信息吧，这样我才能回答你是否和那个研究所有关系。】马克基利斯轻轻推开了同僚的脑袋，表情认真了起来。

 

困扰地抓了抓脑袋头，奥尔加叹了口气，然后将原本为了防卫队的询问而准备的说辞，一并说给了加拉尔霍恩的军官们听。

 

【摘取掉了核心还能再爬起来逃跑……喂喂，这种荒神，真的可能存在吗？】加艾里奥在听完战斗的描述后，难以置信地询问道。

【荒神本来身上就有太多的谜团。他们不是正常的生物，而是神谕细胞以特定的方式组合在一起的集合物。通常我们都认为荒神都只有一个核心，可是被摘除了核心之后还能活动的家伙，到底是因为有着多个核心的关系，抑或是能够以超常的速度重新生成核心，那就不得而知了。】金发军官托着下巴叙述着自己的推测，然后抬起头看了看铁华团的领队，【但是，你们能够战胜那样的新种荒神，也的确让人佩服，不愧是成功率和生存率都首屈一指的铁华团呢…】

“恭维话就免了。现在轮到你告诉我了，那个研究所，到底和新种的出现有没有什么联系？视乎你的回答，我会决定铁华团是否还要继续接在这一系列的任务，你也得考虑另请高明了。”奥尔加虚张声势地说道。

虽然之前他在犹豫是否要为了同伴们的安危而从这些错综复杂的事情当中抽手。但如果那个研究所真真切切地给周边地区，给他们生活的地方造成了威胁的话，他就必须要弄清楚这些那些深藏地底的真相了。他无意退出这些任务，这是他唯一能够继续获取情报的地方，但是适当的威吓可以让那个深藏不露的军官说出更多情报的话，他倒是不介意耍点小手段。

 

【我不知道你的同伴是否有告诉你上一次的调查结果。那个研究所的地下，有着非常强烈的神谕细胞浓度。这也许和它过去所研究的事物有关。】边说，马克基利斯一边仔细地观察着奥尔加的脸色，发现他的表情并没有多惊讶后，点了点头，继续说了下去，【想必你已经知道了。而这么多的神谕细胞，自然会加速荒神的产生，甚至催生荒神的进化。】

“……！？那么为什么还要继续挖掘那个研究所？把它重新埋葬起来不是更好吗？！”

“说、说的也是啊……荒神变得越来越多的话，我们也吃不消啊……”克琉赛的防卫部长擦着汗，少见地同意奥尔加道。毕竟，没有一个城市会乐于待在一个会加速产生荒神的地方旁边的。

【我看过过去的战斗记录，克琉赛周边的荒神发生率本来就比其他地区更多。那甚至是在研究所因为地壳变动而重出地面之前就是这样。所以，就算把那块地方重新埋回去，你们的情况也并不会好转。】

“但……但是……总不见得……”防卫部长已久坐立不安，但是也不敢过多违逆对方。

【可是，克服了这暂时的痛苦之后，那个研究所，能够告诉我们永远地结束荒神危机的方法。】

“……怎么结束？”听了好几次这种暧昧不清的说法，于是奥尔加直接了当地问出了口。

【……在获取具体的资料之前，还不能说。】

“你指望我们就这么蠢兮兮地为了这种不明所以的借口给你们卖命吗？！”腾地一下站起身来后，奥尔加紧锁着眉头瞪着屏幕中的金发军官，大声地反问着。

对于对方的盛怒，马克基利斯却显得无动于衷，他只是别开了一会儿视线，然后又回过头，直视着银发青年的金色双眼，平静地说道：【我记得团长先生你之前也说过，你们也只是拿钱办事的组织。越是危险的任务，报酬就越多。对于这些报酬丰富的危险任务，你真的这么在意其背后的关系吗？】

“…………！”被出其不意地将了一军的银发青年咬了咬牙齿，不再说话。因为再说出任何辩解都会把他想要探寻真相的心思暴露出来。

【但是，无论如何，我会尊重团长先生你的决定。如果你觉得害怕而想退出，我没有任何意见。我会请人立刻将建设在你们基地内的设施拆除带走。】

“………………不必了。”纠结了好一会儿后，奥尔加才咬牙切齿地摇头，“就像你说的，就算我们不接那些研究所相关的任务，情况也不会好转。那样的话，早点把那个地方的资料都挖出来还有效率一点。”

【那的确是最为贤明的判断。】满意地点了点头后，马克基利斯调整了一下坐姿，【关于那头白银的不死身荒神，如果你们已经回收了核心的话，可以把核心交由我们来研究。当然，相应的报酬不会少给你。我相信，之后也会有再碰到那头荒神的机会，那个时候，可能也需要你们的协力来获取更多的关于那头荒神的资料了。】

“………………知道了。”奥尔加撇了撇嘴，不情愿地答应了。

【总之，很感谢你的情报。我在火星支部处理完手上的事项后，会在3日后回到克琉赛。请先代我向这次击退了那头荒神的噬神者们问好吧。我先失礼了。】

 

通讯就此中断。

银发的青年带着极低的气压，一言不发地一脚踢翻了通讯设备。然后在克琉赛防卫部长的怒吼与抗议声中，充耳不闻的回到了比斯凯特的身边。

 

“奥尔加……你对那位加拉尔霍恩军官的厌恶态度是不是也太露骨了点……？”在一旁听的提心吊胆的参谋擦着额头的汗水，心有余悸地问道。

“摸不透底细的家伙，怎么可能有好感。”

“看上去，他似乎很想要解决荒神的问题的样子呢。不太像坏人啊。”

“谁知道呢？那个家伙我在第一眼看到的时候，就有种浑身难受的感觉……”

“那就是传说中的气场不合吗……不过，也罢，之后大部分和加拉尔霍恩的对接事务还是交给我处理好了。你可以把更多心思放在作战方面，毕竟，之后的战斗会越来越棘手吧？”

“…………好吧，就这么办。”无奈地叹了口气后，奥尔加舒展了下筋骨，“把回收的那一半核心交给防卫队的人之后，我们就先回基地吧，时间也不早了。”

“恩。来接应的车辆应该很快就到了。”

 

 

——————

 

“那个态度非常恶劣的人，就是您们所说的铁华团的团长？”在通讯过程中，一直在一旁一言不发的艾因，等通讯结束后才轻声问道。

“哈哈哈，艾因你也这么觉得吧，态度超恶劣的吧！？”加艾里奥亲昵地拍了拍少尉的肩膀，惹得艾因浑身上下都不安地紧绷了起来。

“态度先不管，但是他们的队伍的办事效率真的很高。而且有非常厉害的神机使。”马克基利斯解释道。

“厉害的神机使的话，明明支部里面也有很多……”艾因不解地说，“而且我们所拥有的神机设备也更为高级和先进……”

“也对呢，艾因你还是新型对吧？你有多厉害？”加艾里奥问道。

“哎？我……我的话……”

“达尔顿少尉，你有独自击败过天父·帝亚乌斯吗？”金发军官回过头问，随后还补充了一些荒神的名字，“或者乌罗伯罗斯，须佐之男。”

“咦？！这，这一个人怎么办得到，那些可都是禁忌种啊！”

“那么面对从来没任何交战记录，不明底细的新种荒神时，你会交战吗？觉得自己的胜利把握有多少？”

“交战是不明智的选择，而且……啊……难道说……那些人……”

“已经是第二次了吧？上一次是月读，而这次则是将一点资料都没有的新种也击退了呢。”

“那……真的是……普通人可以做到的吗？”艾因沉思着问，不知道是否应该相信这些听上去就很不真实的描述。

“有机会的话，希望你也有机会可以和他们见一见面呢。一定会大开眼界的。”马克基利斯微笑了起来，很期待似得说道。

而加艾里奥则翻了个白眼，然后立刻摆着手阻止道：“还是算了吧。我承认他们的实力还不错啦，但是那些个目中无人的态度，尤其是那个豆丁的，太惹人嫌了！艾因你绝对不要学他们！”

“当、当然不会！！”

 

“不过，现下，不管他们是一群如何厉害的人。我们还是先集中在我们的神机兵项目上吧。”说着，金发军官又回过了头，注意力集中在面前的电脑上，“如果能够把神机兵投入实战的话，那么再厉害的噬神者，也都会成为过去式了吧。”

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这么早抛出2代神机兵计划的梗是因为……没啥，难得有机体梗可以玩不是么？？至于神机兵计划的下场么…………嘛，玩过2代的就不要剧透了……
> 
> 我在继续combo“有麦基出场三日就坚决不出场”的巧合……
> 
>  
> 
> 讲真我真的不太知道如何描写号角的角色了……但是马克基利斯是反派这点无误，剧透也没有关系，这年头，谁还会把他写成正派啊？！！！


	17. Chapter 17

银白色的新种荒神出现后的2天，克琉赛附近的荒神们似乎都暂时沉寂了下来。库迪莉亚说这可能是因为强大的荒神出现会让其他较弱的荒神躲起来自保。大部分人对此感到松了口气，能安稳地歇一天是比什么都好的犒劳。

如果要说有谁对这种现状不满的，那大概就只有三日月了。因为附近荒神的活动沉寂，他要收集各种荒神核心的工作被大幅度地延迟了。

最后，奥尔加帮他联系了名濑——在远离克琉赛的地方的话，荒神的活动还较为正常——反正他也需要和名濑见面，把研究室的资料交给他，于是两个人索性就一起搭直升机去了迪瓦兹。

飞行途中，奥尔加比对着三日月的荒神清单和迪瓦兹地区发行的任务列表，一一调出了有对应猎物的任务，为了节省时间，他优先选择了同时有多个目标的任务。

“帝亚乌斯和塞克梅特还有博尔古·卡姆朗，外加有几只蚩尤，弱点属性各有不同，战斗起来会麻烦一点。但是对于收集核心的效率来说很高，怎么样，要接吗？”他看了看三日月，询问道。

“好。”黑发少年凑近了看着奥尔加的操作，点点头，“为什么奥尔加可以接迪瓦兹的任务？”

“啊这个啊，我问名濑先生要了权限。虽然他说人能把麻烦的任务做掉他高兴还来不及，不过之后见到他的时候要记得谢谢他啊。”

“嗯。这个任务就我们两个去吗？”

“不，我要和名濑先生交换情报，就你和拉芙塔，阿吉一起，再带个塔宾斯的新人。要好好照顾好新人啊，没问题吧。”

“没问题，但是这样的话，就不能随便开吃了呢………”三日月边说边无精打采地低下头，往嘴里塞了个椰枣嚼起来，尽管那并不能代替荒神核心。

奥尔加抬头计算了下时间，然后皱起了眉头，“最近你也饿的太快了。小时候是一个月吃一次就行，前阵子也最多一周一顿。但是最近不是前两天才吃过？”

“阿特拉说长身体的时候特别容易饿。”

“是吗？你最近有长高吗？”奥尔加放下了手里的数据板，坐直了身体和身边的少年比较了一下，“恩……没觉得……”

“我有，只是奥尔加长得太高了……明明都不怎么吃饭。”

“别胡说，我每天都有正常地吃三餐。”

“阿特拉跟我告过你的状，说你最近都不知道忙什么，没好好吃饭。”

“……………到底谁是阿特拉的老板啊……？”惨痛地捂住了前额后，奥尔加决定不再继续这个蛋痛的话题，低头把注意力放回任务列表上，“我还是帮你再找个任务吧，等你和拉芙塔他们完成任务后，我差不多应该也可以和名濑先生谈好了，那个时候我们再一起去做。”

“恩，上次那个叫月读的家伙，还有出现过吗？我还没吃到过，应该也很好吃。”乱蓬蓬的黑发凑到了奥尔加的数据版上方，手指划动着任务列表，看着任务描述上方的荒神图片，认真地说道。

“你确定不会中毒吗？”奥尔加一边吐槽一边把对方的脑袋推开一点，然后开始帮三日月搜索起了月读的出现报告，“唔，在我们干掉那家伙后好像还没有新的目击报告和任务。不过也正常啦，算起来，离那次任务也就1周不到的时间而已。”

“哦……那其他强一点的家伙呢？”

“埃忒耳和须佐之男可以吗？”

“不怎么强，但是可以凑活。”

“呵，你知道吗，三日？有时候我真的同情那些成为你的对手的荒神。”

“为什么？”三日月脸上的好奇表情显示着他完全没听出这是奥尔加的玩笑话，“我以为所有人都讨厌荒神。”

“……我是在夸你厉害。”被对方的单纯打败了的领队摇摇头，笑着解释起来。

而黑发的神机使则眨了眨眼睛，然后摇摇头，“我还不够厉害。上次那个银白色的家伙，还有再之前的月读，都是我一个人对付不过来的。还得变得更加强才行。”

“笨蛋，对付新型当然很困难啦，普通的神机使的话，早不知道死几次了。”奥尔加叹了口气，无奈地皱起眉头，“而且啊，不要总想着一个人硬抗，知道前天我有多担心吗？！”

“……如果足够强的话，奥尔加就不用担心了呢。”三日月有些无辜地看着对方，述说着自己的想法。

“要强到什么程度你才觉得我不会担心啊！？”

“嗯……”黑发少年抬头看向机舱天花板，认真地思考起了奥尔加仅仅是为了吐槽的反问句，“大概到我能把所有的荒神都吃掉的程度？”

“………别开玩笑，真那样了我才要更加担心了。”头痛似得揉了揉额角，奥尔加关上了数据版。三日月很少会开玩笑，有时候，他说的一些很夸张的话，往往是他真实的想法，但是刚才的话，就算是深知他本性的奥尔加，也都不太确定是不是真的想法亦或是玩笑了。“刚才那个埃忒耳和须佐之男的任务也预定了。等到了迪瓦兹后，你先和拉芙塔她们回合，完成第一个任务后通知我，再一起在上次的峡谷那里汇合，埃忒耳和须佐之男出现在那里。这样可以吧？”

“好。”三日月点了点头，然后才看向直升机窗外，“已经能看到迪瓦兹的生态都市了。”

“还真快呢。那就准备一下，准备下机吧。”

“嗯。”

 

————

 

在塔宾斯的停机坪降落后，奥尔加意外地看到了迪瓦兹的最高管理者也在场。而一身显眼白色西装的名濑则站在马库玛德的身边，朝他挥了挥手。

有些惊讶地走近迎接者后，都来不及说话，对方就先开了头。

“我听说了，2天前出现的那头不死身的荒神，你们铁华团的战绩还真是越来越让人不容小觑了呢。”马库玛德浑厚又充满中气的嗓音先声夺人，然后目光转到了奥尔加身后的黑发少年身上，“怎么样，难对付吗，那头汉尼拔？”

“汉尼拔？”三日月和奥尔加都愣了愣。

名濑帮他们解释了一句，“加拉尔霍恩最新发布的荒神报告，给那头白色的不死身荒神的命名。还真是随性呢……”

“无所谓，反正比叫‘白色的家伙’来的方便。”对于荒神的命名，从来不是三日月在意的重点，所以他很快地就接受了这个新的名字，“那家伙很灵活，但攻击却很重，有点棘手，但抓住他的攻击模式后就很简单了。”

“哈哈哈，应该说不愧是三日月吗，真有胆魄啊。”老人豪爽地笑了起来，拍了拍少年的肩膀，“说真的，你真的不考虑加入迪瓦兹的神机使队伍吗？待遇条件随你开。”

“不考虑。”但是三日月很干脆的回绝了。

而得到这个回答后，马库玛德的笑声倒是更加豪爽了，这样的例行问答其实他们每次见面都会讲。

 

“老爹你也真是，每次这么玩也不腻。要把三日月挖过来，你得先把整个铁华团都挖过来才行。”名濑在一边无力地吐了句槽，然后看了看表情波澜不惊的奥尔加，“这家伙第一次还慌得乱七八糟的，现在早习惯了。”

“迪瓦兹也有很多优秀的神机使，所以根本没有必要特别再把我们挖角过去。”奥尔加平静地解释道，“再说了，真的有棘手的任务需要帮忙，我们绝不会拒绝帮忙啊。”

“恩，的确。那么，关于需要你帮忙的事情……”黑色长发的男人朝奥尔加眨了眨眼，“我们先进去详谈吧。”

“好。那，三日，你先去找拉芙塔她们吧，应该在……”奥尔加回头看向名濑，无言地询问女孩子们的所在。

“就在那边的格纳库里。”名濑指了指远处的库房，“不过可不准借机对她们出手哦？”

“拉芙塔她们又不是荒神，我怎么会出手？”少年则是用一脸莫名其妙回应了对方的告诫。

“…………”语塞了几秒钟后，长发男子回头看向别过脸开始偷笑的奥尔加，“兄弟，你就没考虑过教教这孩子语文吗？”

“等有钱请老师再说。”

“那时就已经晚了！”

 

————

 

等三日月一行人的直升机驶离了塔宾斯的基地后，奥尔加才从窗边走回操控台旁边，他递交给马库玛德和名濑的数据板上的资料已经被导到了终端上，身为马库玛德的助理，也兼任迪瓦兹研究者团队主管的梅丽比特正在做最后的数据确认。

确认所有数据都被完整导出后，她朝奥尔加点了点头，“非常感谢你的资料，我会让研究人员解读其中的数据，有用的资料也会回传给铁华团。你有什么在意的资料吗？”

“哎？我？这样可以吗？”他讶异地反问，回头看了看马库玛德。

“当然。”老者颔首同意道，“你们是最接近那个研究所的人，这个研究所里面究竟藏着什么样的猫腻，你们最好能清楚一点。毕竟，我也不希望你们遇上不明不白的危险。”

“……嗯……”他低下头沉思了一会儿，然后说出了他从之前就在意的词语，“特异点。在获取数据的时候，我们就发现这个词语的出现频率很高，然后我还意外地知道，这可能是永久性地解决荒神危机的关键。”

“特异点？”其他人念着这个有些绕口的词汇，面面相觑。

最后金发女性点了点头，“我会注意这一点的。”

“那么，其他呢，除了这些数据以外，还有什么留意到的信息或者疑点吗？”名濑对于满屏幕的文字其实也挺头痛的，于是直接把麻烦的事情交给了专家，转而询问起了其他事项。

 

“那个啊……”奥尔加忍不住就叹了口气，“那可就说不完了……”

“哦，难得你也能露出这么头痛的表情啊？”

“加拉尔霍恩的那个军官，很麻烦……”看到其他人都把视线集中到了他的身上后，奥尔加摇了摇头，然后把近期的一些事情都一五一十地告诉了马库玛德，名濑还有梅丽比特。

研究室地下神谕细胞浓度超高的区域，近期加速出现的新种荒神，加拉尔霍恩军官近乎监视的行为，也让另外三位面色凝重了起来。

 

“……基本上，我觉得我的猜想都宾果了。”名濑首先发布了自己的意见，“那个研究所，就是一开始加拉尔霍恩研究……或者说，制造荒神的地方。所以我们才会有那样的卫星读数，所以那下面才会不断地产生新的荒神。”

“可是，他们做这样有什么好处呢？最后连他们自己都收拾不了这个烂摊子。”梅丽比特皱着眉头，想不透加拉尔霍恩的逻辑。

“也许他们一开始觉得自己在造神。但结果，他们只是打开了潘多拉的盒子。”马库玛德闭着眼睛，撵着自己的胡子慢悠悠地说道，“而现在，他们想要去挖出埋在箱底的希望了。”

“那个研究所里面埋着的资料？”金发女性看了看终端里面的数据，“……所以，他们的确是打算拯救这个火星。”

老者睁开了眼睛，平常看上去很和蔼的眼神此刻显得锐利异常，“我不确定‘拯救’是否是个合适的词语。就我所了解的加拉尔霍恩，更加像是要寻找‘控制神灵’的方法而已。”

“控制荒神？……他们究竟想要控制荒神做什么？！”奥尔加瞪大了眼睛。

“武器。无可抵挡，所向无敌的武器。”马库玛德笑了笑，“如果他们知道控制的方法的话。”

一瞬间，房间陷入了死一样的沉寂。

“……那真的可能吗……控制荒神这种事情？”沉思了片刻后，奥尔加抬起头问，“毕竟，它们都是无法交流的怪物。”

“控制和交流那可是两回事。”老者摇了摇头，“不过说到交流，我记得梅里比特小姐告诉过我一个很有趣的理论……”他边说边看了一眼金发的学者，“说荒神通过吞噬来学习和进化，他们能够拟态出他们吞下去的事物的特性。那么是否有一天，在荒神中会进化出和人类一摸一样的种类……”

“和人一样的荒神，那怎么可能？”奥尔加皱起眉头看向梅里比特，感到荒谬。

“啊，各位……那个理论终究只是一种猜想……虽然，我觉得也不能完全排除这种可能性。”金发女性尴尬地摸了摸脸。“如果真的有那样的荒神，不会伤害人类的话，那么至少可以走出交流的第一步……”

“如果有的话我希望是个可爱的女孩子呢。”名濑用非常认真地表情附和道，“这样我才能相信荒神和人类也是有交流的机会的。”

“就算阿米塔小姐的心再大，我觉得也不会接受你再取个荒神做老婆的，那太过了。”对此，奥尔加也很认真地进行了一阵见血的吐槽。

“哈哈哈，是呢，如果真那样的话，你肯定又要被赶到门外，最后只能来我的地方借宿了。”马库玛德笑着一起想象了假如真的发生这种情况下的情景。

“等等！我从没说要取荒神吧！？你们难不成真觉得我的心大成那样？！”

 

“……重点根本不是名濑先生要不要取荒神做老婆吧！？”发现话题完全被偏离的梅里比特无奈地扶着额头，白了在场三个脑洞巨大的男人们一眼，“我的意思是，荒神本来就是超出我们人类想象的生命形态，一切皆有可能。实际上，你们也可以看到，许多的荒神有着人类的脸，或者体态，甚至有的荒神已经有了及其接近人类的外形，比如月读。他们都在竭力地往更加高级的存在，向人类进化。”

奥尔加思考着梅里比特的话，但是无法完全认同，“……也许吧…不过真的有可以交流的荒神出现了，那又怎么样呢？荒神始终是荒神……”

“交流是第一步，也是和平共处的前提，不是吗？”

“和平共处？那也太天真了。”奥尔加以一种几乎可以算是无礼的态度否定了学者的想法，“如果你见过神机使荒神化的话，在他们被神谕细胞侵蚀而变成了荒神的时候，同伴的话语都无法再传递给他。原来是人类尚且如此，凭什么期待彻底的荒神能够和人类交流呢？”

梅里比特张了张嘴，许久没有说出反驳。

而察觉到气氛变得古怪的名濑则出面打了圆场，“毕竟，那只是猜想，奥尔加你也不用那么顶真。至少现阶段来说，荒神仍然是我们的死敌。而如果加拉尔霍恩真的有能够控制荒神的手段，那也许才是解决我们的危机的最好方法。”

“但是我们需要抢先于加拉尔霍恩才行。”老者将双手抱到了胸前，眯起了眼睛，“考虑到他们最初的目的，等他们找到箱底的希望的时候，一定会想要再次将火星掌握在手中吧。”

“要怎么做？”奥尔加看向了马库玛德，“私自去调查那个研究所吗？”

“那样可就太没有效率，而且毫无方向了。”老者摇了摇头，然后神秘兮兮地微笑起来，“你放心吧，其实我早已安排好了。铁华团只要像以前一样，只做好自己份内的工作就可以了，不必多虑。”

“…………好吧。”狐疑地盯着对方看了一会儿后，奥尔加不再深究。马库玛德藏不愿意说出来的事情，就意味着他不想让自己知道。至少自己对于研究所内的资料还是拥有知情权的，这对于奥尔加来说已经足够了。整理了一下之前交谈的事项后，他站起身来准备结束对话，“那么，情报交换就这些了。其他还有什么事情吗？”

“现阶段，先这样吧。”马库玛德摇摇头，然后看向了自己的养子，“名濑，难得奥尔加来这里一次，好好招待他在这里玩一会儿吧。克琉赛那里都没什么像样的娱乐吧。”

“哦，好啊，我知道市中心正好开了家新店，有很多小可爱们……”

“名濑先生！奥尔加还未成年！！”名濑都还没说完，已经被一旁的梅丽比特黑着脸喝止住了。

一旁的奥尔加也尴尬地挠着脸，回绝了名濑的好意，“……不、不必了，名濑先生，我没兴趣……”

“喂喂，你们在想什么呢？我说的是那家新开的宠物咖啡店，拉芙塔前两天发现告诉我的！”

“……………”

“……………”

“…名濑，这是你人品的问题呢。”在一片尴尬的沉默当中，马库玛德给了句精辟的总结，然后大笑着走出了会议室。

“谢谢名濑先生的好意……不过我还是想去通讯室，比较担心三日他们的任务怎么样了。”奥尔加尴尬地别开脸，和名濑点了点头道别后就快步走出了会议室。

不想再理会名濑的梅丽比特也整理了下头发，跟在了个子高大的青年身后走出了房间，“……我也回去工作了。”

“……你们……一个一个都把别人的好意当什么啊——？！”

无视着名濑毫无形象的怒吼，奥尔加和梅丽比特跨进了一部电梯。

“通讯室的话，在1楼，出电梯右转走到底。”金发女性看了青年一眼，帮他按下了楼层按钮，看上去似乎已经不在意刚才的不愉快对话了。

“……啊，谢谢……”奥尔加不太自在地靠到了电梯的角落里，“刚才我说话的语气不好，请见谅。”

“没关系，接受抨击也是科学家的日常。”梅丽比特摇摇头，“你所举例的事实的确也很有说服力。毕竟，荒神对于我们来说，未知的部分实在太多。加拉尔霍恩用‘神’来命名它们，也许有这一层意思在。”

“假如说……”奥尔加欲言又止，思考了一下后才把自己刚才没有机会提问的疑惑说了出来，“假如……真的有荒神进化成为人类的样子，我们要怎么知道它究竟是人类还是荒神？”

“即使和人类长得一摸一样，但是它们终究是神谕细胞的集合体，有一样东西它们不可或缺——神谕细胞本身。我们一直会看到荒神会吃其他的荒神，那就是为了补充构成它们的身躯所需的神谕细胞……”梅丽比特顿了顿，“当然，这些都是建立在理论上而言的，我们从来没有发现过那样的个体，但是如果真的有的话，即使外表和人类没有区别，但是它会吃荒神。”

“……！！”青年一下子愣住了，不由自主地挺直了身体，瞪大眼睛看向梅丽比特。

同时，电梯到达的铃声也响了起来，梅丽比特抬头看了看门上的数字，“啊，我到了，先失礼了。”

“……啊，哦，再见……”奥尔加无措的语气让梅丽比特回过头看了看他，脸上露出了疑惑。

“你怎么了，奥尔加先生？”

“不，没什么。突然想到了别的事情。”

“是吗？那…再见。”最后，金发学者的身影消失在合拢的铁门之后。

电梯再次动起来后，奥尔加才有些不稳地靠在了墙上，难以置信地捂住了嘴。虽然他的确一直都知道，三日月不是个普通的人类，小时候他甚至觉得三日月是凌驾于荒神以上的存在。而随着成长，三日月身上曾经让他担心不已的异质感也在渐渐淡化，除了仍然强的不像话和把荒神当做食物以外。

他和那种冷酷无情的怪物是不一样的，三日月他……

“…不可能是……”他放下了手，轻轻地自言自语道，然后用力晃了晃头，像是要把刚才的动摇甩到脑子外面去。

再次响起的电梯铃提醒他1楼到了。深呼吸一口后，他把这个想法压进内心深处，装着什么都没有发生过一样地踏出电梯间，走进塔宾斯小队的通讯室。

 

————TBC————


	18. Chapter 18

迪瓦兹附近的一个地下都市废墟是三日月他们这次任务的目的地。地下复杂的地形很容易令人迷失方向，因此拉芙塔事先把地下城的地图同步给了三日月。

刚到达的时候，只有一只博尔古·卡姆朗在交战区域内，其他的目标荒神都还在地下都市外围的隧道里徘徊。于是他们先合理把蝎子一般的荒神引到了比较深区域，合力先消灭了它。

虽然在狭窄的地道里面和攻击范围很广阔的博尔古·卡姆朗交战很不利，但是三日月却压根不把这些地势的不利当一回事。他轻巧地从荒神纤细的四足中移动和闪避着，同时对准着荒神最为脆弱的口器部位精准地进行攻击。

“那个新人，用冲击锤的话，对准这家伙后脚打，让他倒地，然后再破盾。”趁着博尔古·卡姆朗的一次硬直，他飞快地给了队伍中唯一有破碎属性神机的队员指示。

“……是、是！”新加入塔宾斯不久的姑娘唯唯诺诺地应答道。

“不要老是新人新人的，人家有名字啊，叫蕾娜！刚才不是介绍过吗，好好给我记住啊。”而拉芙塔却不满地帮她们队伍的新人提出了抗议。

“哦……那，战斗结束后记。”

“给我现在记！”

“没、没关系的……哇！”刚成为神机使不久的女孩试图打圆场，但是荒神并不会因为他们之间的对话而停止攻击。

于是有些无聊的话题被迫终止。三日月及时刺出了蓄力矛，荒神吃痛后仰。后腿正好就移到了新人的面前。

“就现在。”

“是、是！”蕾娜按照三日月的指示将锤子瞄准了荒神的后腿，用力挥舞了过去。有如节肢动物般的腿脚被攻击力巨大的神机直接破坏了关节，然后荒神发出了凄惨的嘶鸣伏倒在地。

“真的…有效……好厉害！”看着被自己一击搁倒的荒神，蕾娜自己都不敢相信。

“现在去破坏盾尾针和盾牌。拉芙塔可以去砍尾巴。”

“博尔古·卡姆朗的弱点我也知道啦，没什么厉害的……”身为任务领队的拉芙塔不甘地回了一句，随后意识到了不对，“不如说…为什么现在变成你指挥了啊，三日月？！”

“奥尔加叫我好好照顾新人。”

“那是我的工作吧！”

“拉芙塔……现在我们的工作都是消灭荒神。”阿吉一边冷静地吐槽道，“先抓紧荒神倒地的时间攻击。”

“知道啦！阿吉你好歹也帮着我说一下话嘛！”双马尾的女孩一边发泄似地将神机招呼到荒神身体上没有铠甲保护的尾巴部分，一边向同伴抱怨道。

 

最后，他们接近无伤地干掉了博尔古·卡姆朗。回收完核心后，三日月环顾了下四周，眯起了眼睛。

“其他的荒神从不一样的方向往这里接近了。应该会同时到达这个地点。”他轻轻地告诉周围3个女孩他所感知到的情况。

对此身为新人的蕾娜再次感叹起了三日月的厉害。但是拉芙塔和阿吉都有点奇怪，“你怎么知道的？还都没显示在雷达上呢……”

“就是知道啊。一只比较强的，应该是帝亚乌斯，从左面。2只中型是右方，然后上方有一只中型。应该是蚩尤和塞克梅特。”

“唔……4只凑一块会很麻烦。我知道左边有个比较深的隧道，要不我们先把帝亚乌斯带进那里，避开其他的荒神，然后逐一击破吧。”阿吉提出了合理的作战方案。

但是三日月摇了摇头，“狭窄的地形和帝亚乌斯作战不利。你们还是把帝亚乌斯引到较为开阔的地方。另外几只我全拖去另一个地方就行。”

“你一个人？”

“嗯。有什么问题？”

“不要开玩笑啊！”拉芙塔抢在阿吉之前喊了出来，“你这算什么？炫耀你很厉害吗？三只荒神都不够你下饭是不是？！”

“……我不太喜欢吃蚩尤。”

“谁会喜欢啊——！？”

“……要不让蕾娜跟着你一起吧。我和拉芙塔可以应付帝亚乌斯。”阿吉想了想后，提出了折中的方案。

“不需要，会碍手碍脚。”

三日月再一次的否决让新人很受打击地后退了一部，也终于让拉芙塔炸了毛，“不要太嚣张啊小鬼——！！”

“是事实啊。”

“你这家伙……！！”

 

<……三日，这么说话很失礼。>突然在他们的通讯器中响起的是奥尔加的声音，这也是他们感到惊讶的地方。

“奥尔加？为什么你在？”三日月摁下了耳麦开关问道

<我和马库玛德先生还有名濑先生谈好后就来通讯室了。>

“嗯……为什么你会听到我们在说什么？明明通讯器都关了……”拉芙塔歪过头。

<蕾娜酱的通讯器没有关。>同样在通讯台旁边的艾蔻代为回答道。

站在她身后的新人这时才惊慌地喊了起来，手忙脚乱地检查起自己的通讯设备。

<……我只是想劝止这场没意义的争吵。首先，三日虽然话说的不好听，但是他真的没问题。3，4只中型荒神而已，难不倒他。拉芙塔你们3个人先去对付帝亚乌斯就可以了。>

“……我说啊，奥尔加，三日月这个样子十成就是你这么惯出来的！”

<……呃……抱歉。不过，请不用担心三日月……>

“才没有担心你家三日月！”

“那干嘛不让我一个人去？”

“唔！！”

<总之，就按刚才说的行动吧。已经有一只到达区域边缘了。>艾蔻的声音插了进来，同时给他们送去了神谕反应点的坐标，<是中型，塞克梅特。>

“那就交给我吧。”三日月干脆的说完后，就扛起神机往目标方向跑了过去。

被留下的三个女孩互相看了一眼后，拉芙塔摇摇头，“好吧，让他去吧。我们去左边的路。”

 

————

 

之后的行动就如他们的计划那般，三日月在吸引到了塞克梅特的仇恨之后，直接带着它跑去了离拉芙塔她们最远的角落，也是另两只蚩尤会出现的地方。按照奥尔加的建议，利用从塞克梅特身上捕食到的荒神子弹牵制了那些怪物的行动，然后集中攻击最弱的个体。

但是不管哪个荒神，都很弱，弱的有点过了。

神机一枪刺穿了其中一只蚩尤胸口的时候，三日月感觉到了一丝异样。垂死的荒神伸出了爪子，尖锐的爪尖划破了他的脸颊，但是他甚至没有感觉到痛。轻微地蹙起了眉头后，他展开了神机上的捕食装置，撕开了蚩尤的胸口，咬住了青色的核心然后一把拖了出来。

在那头蚩尤倒下后，他才摸了摸自己的脸，不要说伤痕，甚至连血迹都没有。三日月愣在了原地，困惑了起来。

另外两只鸟人形态的荒神嘶吼着继续朝他滑翔了过来，他朝着一身红色的塞克梅特看去，然后在对方快要撞上自己的时候，跳到了空中，一把抓住了红色荒神布满金属利刃般的羽毛的翅膀。本来可能会被划伤的手却同样毫发无伤。

果然有点奇怪。

三日月一边默默地想着，一边翻转身体，踩到了塞克梅特的背上，用力地拗过了荒神一边的翅膀。红色的荒神立刻在空中失去了平衡，重重地摔在地上。借机，他将蓄力矛钉进了塞克梅特最为脆弱的脑袋里。蓄在矛中的能量一击全部释放，直接把荒神的脑袋给轰碎了。抽搐了几下身体后，塞克梅特也不再动弹。

另一只蚩尤几乎是同时往他所在的方向扔了火球。如果是原来的话，他会优先避开，而这一次，他犹豫了一下后，抬起左手挡了一下。

火球在他手臂上炸开，衣服的袖子被高热烧成碎片，但是手臂本身却除了感到有点热以外并无大碍。

“嗯……”他若有所思地看了看自己的手，“难道和之前吃下去的核心有关系？”虽然吃下汉尼拔的核心已经是2天前的事情了，但因为没有和荒神战斗过，所以他直到现在才发现自己身体上出现的变化。

唯一还存活着的荒神吼叫着再次攻向了他。但这次三日月已经不把它看在眼里，自顾自地剥取了塞克梅特尸体上的核心后，他在第二只蚩尤的爪子甩到自己身上前，轻巧地避让开了一些，随即黑色的蓄力矛挥舞着砸到了荒神的脸上。

“如果把那家伙的核心全部吃掉的话，也许会变得更加厉害。”一边这样自言自语着，他一边轻松地一脚踹开了蚩尤，继续补上一枪，早已蓄势待发的捕食装置最大限度的展开，把鸟人型荒神的上半身一口吞噬。

干脆利落地结束了战斗后，三日月又看了看自己的手，然后握紧拳头微笑起来，“这样的话，奥尔加也不需要再担心了。”

 

————

 

他再赶回拉芙塔她们所在的地点时，三个女孩一脸见鬼地看着他。不仅仅是因为他被烧毁的衣袖，更加是因为极短的时间间隔。

“你那边已经……打完了？！”拉芙塔在躲开帝亚乌斯的飞扑后，飞快地问道，“这才10分钟不到吧？！”

“嗯。那3只都很弱。”

“有这么弱吗？！”

“对我来说很弱。总之，先把帝亚乌斯解决掉吧。我赶着下一场任务和奥尔加汇合。”

“哈——？！”

对于拉芙塔的质问声，三日月置若未闻。只是甩起了神机替她挡住了再次试图扑杀过来的帝亚乌斯。

“谈话等结束之后吧。”他简短地回了一句，然后用力将巨型的荒神逼退了回去。

当他要再补上一击的时候，被称为帝王的黑色巨兽型荒神后跳了一下，龇起了满嘴尖牙，然后抬头咆哮起来。它的背部开始发出了不祥的红光，很快，尖锐如利刃的物体丛他隆起的背部刺了出来，拉扯着皮肉血淋淋地慢慢展开，那是有如两把镰刀般，只有刀刃和尖刺作为骨架的翅膀。

 

“这……这是什么啊！？”新人的神机使差点就尖叫了出来。

阿吉愣愣地放下了手里的狙击枪，难以置信地看着突变的荒神，“帝亚乌斯……进化了……？”

通讯器的蜂鸣打断了他们的惊讶，<拉芙塔，阿吉，发生了什么，刚才从帝亚乌斯身上的神谕细胞突然产生了巨大的活性反应！你们都没事吗？>

“我们没事，但帝亚乌斯长了翅膀出来……感觉好恶心……”拉芙塔按住耳麦回复了一句，然后发现自己脚下出现了一片红色光芒。

她条件反射地跳出了光圈的范围，随即圈内的范围立刻被红色的雷电充斥，愣了愣后，三日月的喊叫让她回过神来，因为帝亚乌斯的攻击还未结束，地上连续又出现了好几个光圈。还来不及后退，她就被三日月一把扑出了荒神的攻击范围。

“那个家伙也变强了呢……”确认了拉芙塔没事后，三日月迅速爬起身，和满身闪烁着不祥的红色雷电的荒神对视了一眼，然后嘴角微微翘了起来，“正好刚才的几只鸟也太弱了，拿你试试手吧。”

“什么……喂、三日月你不要冒然攻…击……”同样飞快地站起来摆出防御态势的女孩听到三日月的自言自语有点惊讶，立刻叫住了他，但是黑发神机使已经朝荒神冲了过去，“啊啊——听人说话啊！”

“拉芙塔——没事吗？”阿吉从遮蔽物后面接近了过来，看了一眼已经和帝亚乌斯交战起来的三日月，“先支援他作战吧，不知道进化过的帝亚乌斯还有什么攻击，先小心一点。”

“这个话你对三日月说啊！”虽然还在抱怨，但是拉芙塔的神情少见的认真，握紧了短剑型的神机，跑到了荒神的背后，借着攻击帝亚乌斯弱点之一的尾巴开始牵制巨兽的行动。

“蕾娜，先切换为枪形态和我在外围支援，并好好观察荒神的攻击动作。注意给拉芙塔和三日月回复。”阿吉继续指挥着新人退到较为安全的外围进行掩护射击。

“是！”

 

阵型安排妥当后，通讯器再次响起。这次是奥尔加的声音。

<三日，这次任务不是和我们一起，拉芙塔她们不熟悉你的战斗模式，所以务必不要太过乱来，尽可能配合她们的行动。>

虽然奥尔加的话仅止于此，但是里面所含的意思三日月却明白——不能够让其他人发现他异常的地方。这么一来的话，刚才发现自己不会受伤这一点就难以继续在帝亚乌斯身上验证了，有点可惜。但反正之后也会和奥尔加进行其他的任务，到时候也可以再试试看。

“恩，知道了。那就速战速决吧。”三日月点点头，然后挥动着蓄力矛，往荒神的前脚刺去。而帝亚乌斯似乎也猜到了他的意图，背上的翅刃飞快地挥了下来，攻向面前小个子的神机使。

他侧身险险地避开攻击，但另一边的翅刃已经紧接着从另一个方向挥舞了过来，他打开了盾牌挡住了攻击，却还是因为巨大的冲力退后了好远。

“真是麻烦啊……那两根翅膀……”皱着眉头瞪了帝亚乌斯进化出来的翅刃一眼后，三日月抱怨了一句。然后看着似乎有如铁铸的骨架一般的翅膀，想到了一个办法。

荒神看着离远的神机使，抬头咆哮着又召唤了一连串红色雷暴。

三日月和拉芙塔同时跑动起来躲避连续出现的雷暴区域，等攻击停息后，他一个箭步冲到了帝亚乌斯面前，一枪佯攻着刺向荒神的颜面，荒神故技重施地用翅刃来格挡了他的攻击。而这真是三日月在等待的机会。他巧妙改变了蓄力矛的方向，细长的矛身穿过了翅刃骨架间的缝隙，然后用力钉进了地面当中。

一边的翅刃被死死地固定在了地上让荒神发出了愤怒的嚎叫。但三日月并不在意，他抬头给拉芙塔使了眼色，“我牵制住它，你们趁现在攻击！”

远处进行射击的两人也没有闲着，蕾娜和阿吉都瞄准了帝亚乌斯的弱点开始倾泻子弹。

被连续攻击的痛苦让荒神的挣扎更加用力，扭动着身体，另一边未被拘束的翅膀几经疯狂地甩动着，朝三日月攻击过去。不得已下，三日月松开了手往后跳了一步。聪明的荒神趁着这个机会回旋起了身体，被钉在地上的翅刃终于挣开了蓄力矛，并且把神机甩到了离三日月很远的地方。然后荒神挡到了神机与神机使之间的地方，红色的双眼凶恶地瞪向了手无寸铁的黑发少年。

“喂，怪物！看这边啊！”发现情况不妙的拉芙塔赶紧挥舞起短剑大喊起来，希望引开荒神的注意，但是显然，帝亚乌斯对于三日月的仇恨让它根本就不看其他人一眼。

“三日月，闭眼！”阿吉也紧张起来，摸出了腰包上的闪光弹，用力扔了出去。

在闪光充斥了整个地下通道的时刻，三日月说了句谢谢，然后用最快地速度向自己的神机跑去。被光芒遮蔽了视线的荒神狂乱地凭感觉舞动着他的翼刃和爪子，在自身周围释放了大范围的雷暴，但是神机使躲过了大部分的攻击，但是在不得不从荒神身上跃过的时候小腿还是中了招，被锐利的翼刃划出了一道很深的伤口。

这一次，痛感有了，血也流了不少出来，三日月只是愣了一愣，但是没有浪费时间在思考为什么这一次又受伤的原因，在地上翻滚了一下减缓冲击力后，继续带着伤腿朝自己的武器跑去。

光芒散去后，他顺利地取回了武器，再低头看脚上的伤的时候，发现伤口已经高速地愈合了。不甚在意地哼哼了一声后，他把注意力放回了帝亚乌斯身上。

 

“下次不准再这么乱来！你都不记得刚才奥尔加说什么了吗！？”跑到他身边和他汇合的拉芙塔劈头盖脸就一顿责备，然后才露出松了口气的表情，“没受伤吧？”

“……没有。”他摇摇头，“要想办法把那家伙的翅膀砍掉吗？太麻烦了，攻击范围太大。”

“太硬了，神机甚至没法对翅膀部分造成像样的伤害。”拉芙塔摇了摇头，她之前的攻击中就已经尝试过了。

“哦……”点了点头后，三日月眯起了眼睛，“那就还是按照传统的方法，躲避攻击后再反击了。”

“说的轻巧，那家伙比之前灵活的好几倍！”

“站在我后面一点，叫上新人一起，等我信号再攻击。”说完，三日月再次跑向恢复视力的荒神。

“喂等等！”拉芙塔慌张起来，担心他又故伎重演。

但这次三日月把神机切换成了冲锋枪形态，没有冒然再接近帝亚乌斯的近身攻击范围，而是在中长距离下，以子弹扫射着荒神身体较为脆弱的部分。不胜其烦的荒神向三日月扑了过来，但是三日月的灵活不亚于它，轻巧的躲过了扑击后，三日月一边将神机切换回来，一边踩着伸到前方的荒神翼刃几步就登到了帝亚乌斯的背上，两根翅膀的正中间。

无论再怎么样灵活，帝亚乌斯却无法攻击到自己背中央上的神机使，它怒吼着跳了几下，红色雷电再次流窜在全身，似乎打算在自己周围召起雷暴。

 

“不好，三日月，快下来！”看出了荒神动作意图的拉芙塔赶紧提醒。

但三日月没有在意，反而是举起蓄力矛，用尽全力地戳进了荒神的背脊当中。

疼痛让帝亚乌斯的攻击中断，整个身体也直立后仰了起来。

差点被甩出去的三日月抓住了长矛柄部末端，借机将神机当成了杠杆，悬在空中的身体大幅度晃动起来，迫使荒神直立的身体更加后仰，不稳地摇摆起来，毫无防备的腹部露在了另外3位神机使面前。

“就是现在！”他喊到。

阿吉立刻明白了三日月的意图，狙击枪发出划破长空的鸣响，贯穿型聚集弹精准地射进了帝亚乌斯的胸口。

但荒神终究不是普通的动物，一颗狙击弹还不足以对荒神造成致命的伤害。

拉芙塔紧接着阿吉的攻击，喊上了新人神机使，一齐对准荒神展开了攻击。

短剑刺进了它的肚皮，然后冲击锤的推进器被开到最大功率，惊天动地的一击自下至上地击打在了荒神的下巴上。

用后腿直立着的荒神就这样往后轰然倒下，三日月及时跳开了，而留在帝亚乌斯背上的蓄力矛，则在柄部撞击到地面时，直接刺穿了荒神的身体。

帝王发出了临终前的哀嚎，随后没有了动静。

 

“结束了。”三日月稀松平常地拍了拍身上的灰尘，然后把自己沾满了血迹的武器收了回来，也不忘回收荒神的核心，毕竟那个就是他最初接任务的目的。

但是周围的人可没他这么淡定。尤其是刚成为神机使不就的女孩，虽然刚才用漂亮的一击击倒了荒神，但现在却杵着神机，腿软地跪到了地上，然后才有气无力地感叹起来，“三日月先生……真的好厉害哦……”

“蕾娜酱你别夸他，以后会更加嚣张的。”拉芙塔则翻了个白眼，“不过，到底最近怎么回事啊，你们克琉赛那边是新型，而我们这里的荒神则进化成这样……”

“是呢，真是不太平呢。”阿吉也回到了她们身边，安静地感叹起来，“这个帝亚乌斯会不会和正常的不一样，要不要让博士们去研究一下？”

三日月看着帝亚乌斯的核心发着呆，不说话。过了一会儿才默默地把核心放进了保管箱中。

“但是我想把这个给小樱她们升级防御壁。”

塔宾斯的神机使们对视了一眼，然后耸了耸肩，“也是，保护身边的人比较重要点，下次我们再碰到这样进化的个体再剥取核心去研究吧。”

“嗯，那个时候也可以叫我帮忙。”他微笑着点点头，然后看了看回程的方向，“先回去吧，但是请饶个路，在上次的峡谷放我下来，我在那里和奥尔加汇合，有下一个任务。”

 

“哎——还有下一个任务？你都不累的吗？”拉芙塔瞪大了眼睛。

“不累。”三日月摇摇头

“怪物啊你？！”

“那个任务就你和奥尔加两个？”阿吉好奇地问了句。

三日月点头。

“什么啊，约会吗？”

“约会，什么意思？”少年不解地抬起头看向了拉芙塔。

“就是指两个人一起出去吃吃饭，谈谈天，交流感情的活动………我是开玩笑的啦！别用那么认真的眼神看着我啊！”说到一半，双马尾的女孩就被三日月的眼神盯得说不下去了。

“……嗯，如果是你说的那样的话，那就是了吧。约会。”

“喂，都说了别当真啦！”

“你从一开始就不该和三日月开这种玩笑啊……”最后，阿吉冷静的吐槽终结了这场变得没营养的对话。

 

————TBC————


	19. Chapter 19

奥尔加到达任务地点的时候，三日月已经坐在几个叠起来的保管箱上，双手撑在膝盖上，晃荡着双脚，在峡谷的入口等着他了。看到他从直升机上下来后，就轻巧地跳了下来，拎起插在一边地面里的神机朝他跑了过来。

虽然看上去和平时一样的面无表情，但是从破烂不堪带着焦黑的衣袖，还有裤子上的划痕，奥尔加能够感觉到，之前的一场战斗并不简单。

“进化过的迪亚乌斯，是怎么样的？刚才的战斗辛苦吗？”他问。

“长出了镰刀一样的翅膀，稍微比以前厉害点。”三日月客观地评价了一番，顿了顿后抬头看向了奥尔加，微笑了起来，“但是我变得更加厉害了。”

有些奇怪地歪过头，奥尔加挑起了一条眉毛，刚想问个究竟，直升机的驾驶员走了过来，询问是否要帮忙把物资先搬进机舱。

“谢了，先一起把这部分搬进去吧。然后我和三日再下峡谷搜索目标荒神，麻烦你在飞机里面待机。”简单地安排好分工，搬运好物资后，奥尔加就提起了自己的神机，和三日月一起进入了峡谷。

等没有人可以再看到和听到他们后，奥尔加才边走边问道，“发生了什么？”

“嗯…我发现我不会受伤了。”三日月抬头想了想后，简洁地回答到。

“哎？”一时间，奥尔加没有明白对方的意思。

于是三日月举起了袖子被烧毁的那一边手臂，“看，我刚才直接拿手去挡蚩尤的火球，结果只有衣服被烧毁了而已。”

“手没事？”

“一点没事。啊，不过和帝亚乌斯战斗的时候还是被弄伤过……”他边说边随意地指了指腿上被划开的裤子，裂开的布料边缘还染着血，尽管里面的小腿看上去还是毫发无伤，“流了点血，但也很快恢复了。”  
奥尔加停下脚步，沉默地盯着三日月看了一会儿。他想到了上一次，也就是两天前所看到的情景——三日月被复活的汉尼拔弄伤的手臂，几乎是在几秒钟内就愈合了，即使是自己也望尘莫及的恢复速度。

“是在吃下汉尼拔的核心后就拥有的恢复能力吧？”

“……但是手臂根本就没有受过伤。”少年又举起了手，“感觉就好像是……蚩尤的攻击对我无效一样。”

“为什么会那样？”

“我也不知道为什么。但是至少有一点我清楚——我变得比以前更加厉害了。”三日月说着，透露着兴奋的湛蓝色眼睛看向了奥尔加，“只要能吃到没吃过的荒神核心，或者吃更多强大的家伙的核心，也许那个时候就不会再有任何荒神能伤到我了。”

奥尔加则并未被对方的兴奋感染，他想到了之前梅里比特说的理论，而现在三日月的话只是让他更加的不安了。

——如果三日月真的是荒神的话；如果他真的像荒神一样，通过吞噬其他事物而进化的话；那么是否有一天，他会进化到不再是人类，不再是三日月了呢？

“……怎么了，奥尔加？”矮个子的少年察觉了同伴的不对劲，疑惑地歪过头问。

被喊了名字才回过神来的青年眨了眨眼，然后才摇摇头，“不，没什么。”他想要把自己的不安给隐藏起来，于是飞快地转过身，在离谷底还有10几米的高度，直接从悬崖边的小道上跳了下去。

“……”三日月顿了顿，似乎还在为奥尔加的反应而疑惑，但是看奥尔加已经降落到了谷底，迈步走开后，他耸了耸肩，把疑惑放到了一边，也跳了下去，跟上了奥尔加的脚步。

 

峡谷的底部雾气弥漫，视野很差。气温也莫名其妙地比地表高出很多，是在火星上很难感觉到的闷热体感。更糟糕的是这里的信号被干扰的非常彻底，不要说通讯，连基本的搜索雷达都失去了作用。

奥尔加调试了半天雷达装置后，放弃地叹了口气，“不行，用不上了。到底被什么干扰了啊？而且这个雾气也不知道怎么回事……上次来还不是这样的。”顿了顿后，他看向了三日月，“三日，你有感觉到什么吗？”

“2个荒神，在峡谷西南面山洞里，不远。”三日月悠闲地指了指他感应到强烈神谕反应的方向，然后看向了奥尔加，“另外，整个峡谷里面的神谕细胞浓度就很高，也许不仅仅只有2只荒神。”

“哦……”银发青年点点头，思考了一下后，往三日月指出的方向走去，“总之，先把能找到的解决掉再说。”

“嗯。正好我也已经饿了几天了。”

“……”奥尔加的脸上再一次闪过了一瞬间的纠结，在三日月察觉前他别过脸，点点头，“那么就先往西南面走吧。”

 

在走进峡谷底下的洞穴中后，他们先看到的是在昏暗的洞穴中发着妖异光芒的埃忒耳。银白色的身躯中点缀着血红的花纹，和赛丽尔外形相似，却有着男人的面容的神属性荒神在山洞的角落里进食着。和赛丽尔一样依赖视觉勘察敌情的荒神在视野很差的情况下，并未察觉他们的存在。

“在须佐之男出现前先解决掉它吧。不然山洞里不利于混战。”奥尔加迅速地做出了决定，然后举起了已经切换到狙击枪形态的神机，瞄准了埃忒耳的头冠。

扳机扣下，荒神的结合部位随着枪响而被贯通狙击弹射穿碎裂，埃忒耳的身体在了空中僵直了一会，随后愤怒地转过身，巨大的独眼看向神机使所在的方向，随即召唤了4道淡红的激光追踪起奥尔加的同时，高速地飞向了它的目标。但是一早伺机的三日月挡在了荒神前进的路上，漆黑的蓄力矛闪电般刺向荒神的身躯。

吃痛的埃忒耳发出了尖细的叫声，原本操纵着的激光攻击也应声而止。

本来打算闪避攻击的银发神机使停下了脚步，回头看了看已经近距离和荒神交战上的同伴，想要出口提醒的话又吞了回去。他意识到了现在的三日月根本不需要任何战术指示，甚至连他的支援攻击都不需要。正如他自己说的，荒神的攻击对他不再起作用。

奥尔加亲眼看到了埃忒耳发动了极光阵，却没有给三日月造成任何伤害，甚至没有阻拦住他的攻击。之后的毒气和追踪激光也一样，即使看到光束击打在了三日月身上，但是被击中的人却连眉头都不曾皱过一次。于是，省去了所有的防御和闪避手段后，三日月的攻击变得更为频繁，而且凶狠到毫无保留。直到飞舞在空中的荒神发着临终的惨叫坠落地面，奥尔加觉得可能连5分钟也没过。即使从以前开始，埃忒耳已经不是三日月的对手，但是像现在这样被毫不留情的速杀，前所未闻。

 

的确，三日月变厉害了，本来应该是值得欣喜的事情。但奥尔加却感到了恐偟不安。

受伤后快速地痊愈是一回事，而不会受伤则是另一回事。

人类会受伤，这点毋庸置疑。不管战斗技巧磨练的多好，一旦被荒神的攻击碰到，就会受到伤害，甚至死亡。而荒神也一样，会被神机伤害，杀死，不然这场战斗就无法持续。

那么……不会受伤的人，究竟会是怎么样的存在？

 

梅里比特的理论也无法解释这个现象。三日月身上的谜团，似乎快要超越疑点重重的加拉尔霍恩以及他们的研究了。

和加拉尔霍恩不一样的是，三日月的事情，奥尔加不敢向任何人透露。所以也无从下手去解答。

 

“……奥尔加？”已经取出了埃忒耳的核心啃噬起来的三日月回头看了看从刚才起就异常沉默的同伴，用力把嘴里的食物咽了下去，“有什么在意的事吗？”

“真的有必要变得那么强吗？”

“哎？”少年歪过头，似乎觉得自己没听清楚，“奥尔加你刚才说什么？”

“我是说三日你不必逼迫自己越来越强。”边说，奥尔加一边叹了口气，“已经足够厉害了吧？”

“如果有更加厉害的荒神出现呢？”三日月认真地问道，“比之前的月读，汉尼拔更加厉害的荒神出现的话，怎么办？”

“你有我。还有其他的同伴在。你觉得我是为了什么而建立起铁华团的？”

“为了能保护大家……所以我才需要变得更强才行。”说完了自己的理由后，黑发少年短暂地沉默了一会儿，然后语气中带着一些怀疑地问道，“奥尔加不希望我变得更强吗？”

“我并不是那个意思。”奥尔加头痛似得揉起了眉骨，思考着究竟如何用简单而不会伤害到三日月的话语来表述自己的想法。但是不怎么成功，咬了一会舌头后，他才说了下去，“……我只是在想，如果你变得越来越强，强到我们所有人都望尘莫及的时候……那个时候，三日你还能听到我的话吗？”

“我一直都听得到奥尔加的声音啊？”三日月依旧没有理解奥尔加的问题。

“……我只是在说如果的情况。”困扰地挠了挠后脑勺，奥尔加无奈又纠结地选择着措词，“如果……我是说，如果，一直吞噬荒神的核心的话，会不会你也有一天………”

“你在说我会荒神化？”

“……不是。”青年立刻慌张地摇了摇头。作为噬神者部队的领队，他想像过每一个同伴如果不幸开始荒神化的场景，包括三日月的。但是现在的问题去比荒神化更加地根本一些，“我的意思是……”

“奥尔加，我一直听得到你的声音。”停下脚步的三日月慢慢地重复着他之前的话，“不管在哪里，在什么时候，或者说……我变成了什么样子。只要是你的声音，你说的话，我都会听从。”

“……三日…”奥尔加瞪大了眼睛，愣愣地看着面前的少年。虽然三日月的话语显得不合常理，但是他很清楚，黑发少年不会说谎，甚至不会使用夸张的修辞手段。从三日月嘴里说出来的话，不管别人听起来多么不切实际，但是对于他自己来说却是实实在在的事情。“如果是那样的话……那就没有什么好担心的了。”最后，银发青年苦涩地微微翘起了嘴角，把心中的不安压抑了下去，结束了这个对话。

三日月仍然睁大着眼睛看着他，似乎还不打算放弃这个话题。无奈地笑了笑，奥尔加伸手按下了三日月的脑袋，揉乱了他一头黑发。这样，三日月总算不在盯着他看了。

“奥尔加，如果我真的荒神化了的话……”轻轻别开头，从奥尔加的手掌下躲开后，三日月又静静地开了口，“那个时候，如果不希望我伤害其他同伴的话，你只要命令我杀掉我自己就可以……”

“……笨蛋——！”银发青年的声音提了起来，手掌再次用力按了按面前少年的头，“那个时候，我当然是命令你给我拼了命也变回人类的啦！”

短暂的沉默后，三日月轻轻笑了笑，“对哦，还有这种办法…”

 

奥尔加这才放下手，不好意思似得别开头，挠了挠脸颊，“抱歉，都是我在说些有的没有的。先集中在任务上吧。”

“……恩。另一只正在往这里移动。”

“须佐之男吗……这里地形正好比较宽阔，在这里战斗会比较有利，等它过来就行。”

“好……啊，等等。”三日月的头才点到一半，就像是感应到了什么一般，环顾起了四周。

“怎么了……？”奥尔加回头问道，但随即从脚底感觉到了地面轻微的震动。头顶的洞窟也开始有些细碎的石屑掉落下来，“那家伙来了吗？”他以为是因为荒神来到了附近而产生的影响。但是，震动没有就此停歇下来，而是渐渐地增强。

“……地下……有什么东西……”最终，黑发的少年的视线定位到了地面，皱着眉头看着自己的脚下呢喃着。在他能感觉出地下到底是什么东西之前，他的手腕就被奥尔加一把拉了起来，用力地朝山洞的出口牵了过去。

“是地震。”奥尔加的语气里面难得的充满了紧张，一边扯着三日月往外跑一边快速地解释道，“虽然不知道规模，但是待在山洞里肯定不安全，先到外面……唔！”

 

地震惊动到的不只是他们，同样栖身在洞穴中的荒神也因为这样的地动山摇而冲了出来。在看到另外两人的时候，它停下了脚步，发出了威吓似的叫声。

“该死，偏偏在这种时候……”奥尔加咋舌道，看着被荒神巨大的身躯挡住的出路，并没有时间寻找其他的通道了。

“没关系，我很快解决它。”三日月在奥尔加做出其他指示前，甩开了他的手，挥着武器就和荒神交战起来。

被称为神机使杀手的须佐之男，和博尔古·卡姆朗有着相似的外形，但是它的双钳上长得并非盾牌，而是捕食形态的神机一般的器官。同样，尾针也完全是长剑型神机的样子。以黑为底色的身躯上一直散发着不祥的紫色光芒。

世间的讲法说那是个嗜食神机的荒神，所以它的身体器官因为吞噬了大量的神机之后进化成了和神机一样的形状。还也有一些更加奇妙的说法，说那是神机使在荒神化后的模样，所以它的身上有类似神机的器官，并且喜欢以神机为食。

但不管说法如何，属于第一种接触禁忌型荒神的须佐之男要比博尔古·卡姆朗难对付很多。即使曾经三日月孤身打败过这种荒神，但那一次的耗时很长。奥尔加并不认为在不知道洞穴何时崩塌的情况下和须佐之男交战是合适的举动。

“三日，不要恋战，引开它注意后就伺机离开这里！”

“但是这家伙速度很快，不会乖乖让我们逃走的。”

“啧……那就，先废掉他的腿吧。争取足够的时间离开就行。”

“好。”二话不说，小个子的噬神者俯下身从须佐之男的脚爪之中穿过，将神机的前端用力扫到荒神的腿上。但是终究没有喷射锤的破坏力，荒神只是气急败坏地转过了身子，尾针疯狂地刺向三日月。被三日月闪避开的攻击全都刺进了地面当中，给已经震个不停的山洞添加了更多的纷乱。

“这样不行，出口通道会塌的。回来一点！”奥尔加看到情况不妙，只能后退几步，然后举起狙击枪，用狙击弹吸引着荒神的注意。不一会儿，须佐之男就怒吼着朝他所在的方向冲刺了过来。而在荒神转身的那一刻，三日月想要追击上来，但立刻被奥尔加喝止住了。“三日你先去出口确保退路。我有办法拖住它。”

“但是……”

“快点！”

一般来说，奥尔加的指示三日月从不会质疑，所以他默默地点头，然后转身跑向出口的洞穴。确保了往外的通道还未塌方后，他转过身看向同伴，“还能出去，奥尔加也快点过来……”

“知道了。”简短的应答后，奥尔加没有绕路或者回避开荒神的攻击路线，反而直接地朝着须佐之男的脚下加速跑去。在即将被荒神冲撞到的时候，他俯下身子，利用惯性从荒神的腹部底下和昆虫般的细长脚爪之间滑行了过去。这样巧妙地把荒神甩在身后，他手掌撑着地面重新恢复了平衡，然后朝着三日月所在的方向跑去。“走吧，三日！”

“后面的荒神！”看到须佐之男因为他的目标突然消失在了眼前而怒吼起来，脚爪快速踩踏这地面转过身，要追击过来的时候，三日月紧张地讲神机切换到枪模式，打算开始牵制射击，毕竟光比较脚程的话，人类终究比不过体型巨大的荒神。

不过奥尔加脸上的神色却完全不像在担心会被追上似得，只是很随手地将一个便携陷阱装置扔在了身后的地上。紧追其后的荒神在踩中陷阱的时候，立刻被会抑制神谕细胞活性的装置困住，惨叫着覆倒在地。

顺利地将荒神困住后，两个人都悄悄松了口气。

但是在奥尔加跑到出口通道前，地震的强度一下子激烈了起来。地面几乎晃成了起伏的波浪，然后再被撕开了巨大的裂口。

奥尔加及时在踏进裂缝前停下了脚步，但是随后洞顶的岩石也被一一震落，砸在他的周围，逼得他不得不为了闪避而偏离了撤离路线。而原本被困住的荒神此时也差不多挣开了陷阱装置，挥舞着前爪的神机和尾巴重新向奥尔加冲了过去。

“奥尔加——！”看到这样的场景，三日月瞪大了眼睛，碎石同样挡住了他回奥尔加身边的路，想都没想，他将蓄力矛的矛尖对准了障碍，炸开了一个裂口，正想着钻过裂口回到战场的时候，奥尔加再次喝止了他。

“在出口也被埋起来之前你先回地面！”一边闪避着须佐之男的攻击，奥尔加一边吼道。

“怎么可能把奥尔加和荒神一起留在这里！？”

“一起被困在这里的话就没法找救援了！你先上去然后通知其他人带工程机器来这里就行。”

“须佐之男呢？”

“这家伙我能应付……”话说到一半，奥尔加撑开盾牌挡住了一次荒神的扫尾攻击，再险险地避开了一块落石，用力喘了口气后接着说道，“总之，不要再在这里磨蹭了！”

“……但……”

“三日，你不相信我吗？！”

“……我知道了。”被命令撤离的黑发少年最后乖乖听从了命令，握紧了神机从他身后的通道撤离了。

明明自以为变得足够厉害了，结果在碰到这样的事态的时候，仍然无法好好帮助到奥尔加。想到这里，三日月不甘地咬起了牙齿。几乎想要立刻回到战场先把须佐之男干掉再说。

但是奥尔加的话没有错，如果真的两人一起被埋在峡谷底下的话，他仍然无法让奥尔加安全地脱离。所以现在需要做的就是按照奥尔加的指示回到地面然后带人过来挖开一道路再把奥尔加救回来。带着这样的决心，他加快了脚步。

还留在洞穴内的奥尔加一边闪避着荒神的攻击，一边仔细环顾着周围不断崩塌的岩壁和天顶。虽然他和三日月一起干掉过好几只须佐之男，但是真的要他单独一个人面对这只禁忌接触的荒神，而且还在这么一个不安定的情况下，就算是他，也还是会感到心里没底的。

不过落石的话，不仅仅会对他造成危险，同样也会降落在荒神的头上，阻碍荒神的行动。

发现这点后，奥尔加翘起了嘴角，改变了作战计划。他环视着连接这块区域的其他洞穴，找到一条看上去还比较牢靠的通道，然后悄悄地绕了过去，同时从腰包里面摸出了一颗闪光弹。他盯着须佐之男头上已经松动的一块巨岩，计算着合适的时机，在巨岩彻底脱离洞顶的时候扔出了闪光弹。

被刺眼光芒蒙蔽了视觉的荒神像是瞎了一般原地打着转，然后巨岩如奥尔加预料地落到了荒神身上，将黑色的蝎子压倒在地。而趁着这个机会，奥尔加也迅速地躲到了他看好的通道里，在荒神恢复行动力之前脱离了它的索敌范围。

到达较为安全的地方的时候，地底的震动似乎也渐渐地平息了下来。这样的地震来的实在太过突然，尤其是对于地壳运动并不频繁的火星来说。至于为何突然就地震起来，奥尔加当然无法给出任何解释。现在他连自己身在何处都无法掌握。

“不知道三日月出去了没有……”一边自言自语着，他一边打开了通讯器，和之前一样，因为信号的关系，通讯器中一片杂音，根本连接不上任何人。他又拿出便携终端查看起电子地图，同样被信号问题影响到的g屏幕上一片雪花，根本无法看清周围的地图，“……信号紊乱会是和地震有关的吗，还是其他原因呢？”

没有人可以回答他的问题，最后奥尔加也只能摇摇头，叹了口气，收拾起了电子设备，扛上神机，打算先靠自己探索一下他选择的这条通路，说不定也可以连接到峡谷以外。

 

这么打算好后，他朝通道的另一个方向迈开了脚步，但是越是走下去，越是感觉到了扑面而来的热气，连同着一些不详的预感。

求生本能在敲着他的警钟，通道的另一头似乎也有着什么东西，毕竟，这样的热气本身就不正常。突然之间，奥尔加想到了之前三日月说过的事情，谷底的神谕细胞浓度很高，也许不只有2只荒神……

正在怀疑着他是否运气真的那么‘好’，会碰到了另一只三日月都没有感知到的荒神。一个陌生的嘶鸣声打断了他的思考。

在已经没有什么野兽的火星大地上，那样的吼声只可能属于荒神。而且那个声音对于奥尔加来说也有些陌生，不像是以前听到过的任何一种荒神的叫声。即使感觉没有三日月这么灵敏，但是神机使的话，因为体内的神谕细胞，多多少少感官都比一般人要灵敏，因此还是能够听出差别的。

“……又是……新型吗……？”这么想着，奥尔加忍不住叹起了气，揉了揉突突发痛的太阳穴。即使想要避开和新种的接触，但是唯一的一条通道，往回走的话也会碰到须佐之男，所以也只能硬着头皮前进了，至少也得撑到三日月将救援带来的时候。在此之前，他也并不打算放弃希望。

 

突然，他回想到了很久之前，还未碰到三日月的时候，那种久违的孤独和恐惧，已经多少年没有再感觉到了呢？

从遇见三日月后，虽然发生了很多事情，肩头的单子也越来越重，压力越来越大。但是无论如何，在三日月身边的时候，那种孤独却再也没有侵扰过他了。

而现在，又变回独自一人面对着未知的情况，即使已经成为了能够独当一面的噬神者，但那种死灰复燃的孤独感和恐惧感，缠绕着他让他几乎觉得窒息。

“……真不像样啊，会被三日笑话吧……”自嘲地叨念了一句后，他闭上眼睛深呼吸了几下，强迫自己冷静下来。

恢复平静后再次睁开眼睛的时候，他突然感到了讽刺，明明对于三日月的陪伴如此的依赖，却还在怀疑三日月如果不是人类的情况。

“真的是……太不像样了……”他再次自责地重复了一句。然后下定决心似得看向了洞穴前方的些微亮光，“等从这里出去后，要向他道歉呢。”

 

怀疑也好，不安也好，自责也好，在听见荒神沉重的脚步接近的声音时，奥尔加把一切杂念塞进了心底，握紧了武器，准备迎接新的一场战斗。

 

————TBC————


	20. Chapter 20

接到了三日月发出的求助信号后，塔宾斯和铁华团先后在1小时内到达了峡谷上方。期间，或轻或重的余震还在持续发生。

最先到达的塔宾斯小队的队长名濑一踏下飞机，就立刻寻找起了三日月的身影，想要询问更详细的情况，但是哪里也见不到三日月，只有铁华团的1名机组人员紧张地跑了过来，向他们解释说三日月在让他发完讯息后就又回到峡谷下方去寻找奥尔加了。

 

“什么……现在还在震啊，他要是也被困在山洞里怎么办？！为什么不阻止他？！”听到这个消息，名濑头痛似得揉起了太阳穴。

“但是，除了团长，根本没有人能阻止三日月吧？”铁华团的飞机驾驶员唯唯诺诺地解释着。

“……说的也是……”的确是无法反驳的理由，所以名濑也只好叹了口气，集中在目前能做的事情上。

因为不明信号的干扰，普通的通讯无法传达到谷底，更不用说是底下的山洞了。于是他先让人拿出了信号中继器，依次设置在通往谷底的路上，勉勉强强让身处谷底的人可以和峡谷上方的临时指挥中心进行联络了。

然后的事情就让他更为头痛了。虽然带来了挖掘用的机械，但是直升机的钢索放到最大极限，仍然无法直接将机器吊入谷底。而通往谷底的道路也只恩面前供人通过。

在名濑正发愁着如何变更救援计划的时候，直升机的轰鸣声打断了他的思绪。以为铁华团的人也赶到了而抬头看了天空中的飞机一眼，但是陌生的机身涂色让他愣了愣，眯起眼睛后，他才看清了直升机侧面的加拉尔霍恩的标志。

“……哎呀？这可是来了大人物呢……？”压了压头上的帽子后，名濑苦笑了起来。

 

等加拉尔霍恩的直升机停妥后，先从机舱里出来的确实名濑非常眼熟的军绿色制服。

“名濑先生！奥尔加他……现在联络上奥尔加了吗？！”身形较胖的铁华团的参谋还没走近他身边，就先慌慌张张地大声喊起来问道。

明明是非战斗员人员的比斯凯特居然也一起跑到了这里，他身后跟着的几个都是熟面孔，不管是金发的老是和奥尔加叫板的那个青年，还是高个子带耳环的，或者总是一脸严肃的筋肉大汉，每个都是有着卓越技巧和丰富经验的神机使。

“还没有。”回答了比斯凯特的问题后，名濑耸着眉毛看向已经把神机拿在手里似乎随时都想冲到悬崖地下的几名青年，“……喂喂我说，你们的核心战斗力都跑这里了，克琉赛那边没关系吗？”

“反正最近克琉赛附近很安静，我们很闲。”高个子的青年挠着后脑勺咧开嘴笑了笑，在这样有些紧急的情况下也显得过于无忧无虑。

相对来说，金发的那个就老是臭着脸，“真是的，奥尔加那个家伙，难得能休息的时候还出这种事情，之后一定跟他要加班工资！”

“……什么啊，你还在在意因为那张照片而扣你奖金的事情啊？”

“才不是！闭嘴！”

“……现在不是吵架的时候吧……”一直相对来说比较冷静的昭宏打断了西诺和尤金的争吵，然后环顾了周围一圈，“三日月人呢？”

“那个小鬼根本不知道在待机两个字的意思，又跑下去找人了。”名濑摊了摊手。

“哈……这种时候应该说三日月你搞什么鬼呢，还是毕竟是三日月呢……”尤金跟着垂下了肩膀，认同道。

“毕竟三日月不可能把奥尔加扔着什么都不做。”昭宏补全了尤金的话，然后往峡谷的入口走去，“总之，我们也不能再在这里干等着。”

 

“都给我等等啊，余震还没停，你们是想添乱还是怎么的？！”名濑皱起了眉头喊住了那几个冒失的青年，然后看向了比斯凯特，“你也说两句啊，就让他们这么无头苍蝇似的跑下去然后增加失踪人口吗？”虽然他也很担心奥尔加的安危，但是如果随随便便让奥尔加很重视的这些同伴跑去还很危险的谷底的话也不是他乐于见到的。铁华团里面要说最讲道理和冷静的应该就是他们的参谋，所以这个时候如果连比斯凯特也不加以阻止的话，那可就麻烦了。

胖胖的参谋调整了下自己的帽子，然后点点头，“的确，在不知道峡谷底下和山洞里面的情况的话，就算下去找也没有效率。”

“是啊，至少也要想办法先把地下的情况摸清楚才行。但是谷底的干扰信号实在太强了……”

“关于这点，法里德少校也许能帮上忙。”比斯凯特抬起了头，转身看向了他身后加拉尔霍恩的直升机。

“加拉尔霍恩……？”这也正是名濑想要问的另一个问题，“你们什么时候关系好到都能借人家的飞机了？”

“因为铁华团的飞机之前和汉尼拔战斗的时候坠毁了一架，还有一架就是三日月和奥尔加用了，剩下的都是些老旧机体，而正好法里德少校回到了我们基地……啊，容我介绍一下。”参谋遗憾地擦着汗解释道，说到一半，回头看到了正好走到他们身边的军官，然后伸手向他示意了一下，“这位是加拉尔霍恩的特别监察官……”

“马克基利斯·法里德。幸会。”穿着光鲜亮丽的军装的金发男人简单地自我介绍了一下，伸出了手。

“……迪瓦兹的噬神者部队——塔宾斯的队长，名濑·塔宾。”握住了对方的手后，名濑挑起了眉毛，“没想到加拉尔霍恩的军官还会亲自跑来满是荒神的野外，和你们一贯的作风很不一样嘛？”

对于名濑的揶揄，马克基利斯只是微微一笑，“加拉尔霍恩一贯的风格是怎么样的我不想打听。我只是很关心铁华团的情况，而且我也有帮助他们的设备。”

“哦，那可就更加令人意外了呢。”

“啊，对。法里德少校，你之前说可以帮上忙的地方……”察觉到气氛变得有些怪异的比斯凯特连忙把话题拉回了重点上，“具体要怎么做。”

“首先是了解峡谷下面的地形，然后再定位团长先生的所在。”被问的军官点点头，然后转身看向了峡谷的方向。

“那些事从刚才就在做。”名濑没好气地打断了他，头痛似得揉了揉后脑勺 ，“但是…”

“但是信号被彻底干扰了所以一无所获，我知道。”金发军官补充上了后面的话，笑了笑，“通讯和搜索用的电磁短波的确都被遮断了，甚至连噬神者的手环里面的发信器也无法把信号传出来。但是声波就另当别论了。虽然是非常古老的技术了，但使用超声波设备可以在这种电磁波信号彻底失效的情况下来勘测地形甚至定位搜寻目标的所在。”

名濑默默听完，低下头摸着下巴思考了一下，然后又狐疑地看了看马克基利斯，“……就是说，你有那些个超声波设备？”

“是的，本来是用来检测那个研究所地下的情况的，现在正好也能派上救援的用处。”

“啊，原来最早让我们帮忙安装的设备就是这个吗？”被这么说明后，比斯凯特才回想起了研究所调查的许多前期任务，只是当时并未和他们说明到底是什么样的设备而已，“那么，我就让同伴帮忙搬运安装吧。”

“只用把发声器部分安装好就行，设置和成像我会在这里操作。”

“好的，那就拜托你了。”比斯凯特飞快点点头，然后就跑向他的几个同伴简单了说明了接下来的计划。

几乎都没说多少时间，另外几个青年立刻就二话不说地行动了起来，

 

无言地看着铁华团的神机使们开始把超声波的探测设备搬运下峡谷，名濑无奈地轻叹了口气，“就算能够探测山体内部的情况，又怎么打通堵塞的通道？挖掘机器也没办法运下去。”

“不必，超声波不只可以探测。稍微调整一下发射角度，将几道超声波聚焦到一点并加大频率引起共振的话，就可以轻易地进行定点破坏。虽然是古老的技术，但却非常实用呢。”马克基利斯带着他走向了集成终端旁边，给了他简单的说明。

“是吗，那可真是得救了呢。”名濑语气平平地感叹了句，意味深长地看了金发军官一眼：“你对这些古老的科技很有研究呢？”

“只是对那些被埋没在历史河流中的古老科技很感兴趣。不研究的话是不会知道，过去的人类曾经创造过什么样的神迹……”

“哦……”本来想要套一些话出来的名濑，在发现对方已经开始就自己的兴趣侃侃而谈起来，不得不打住了话题，“总之，虽然对于加拉尔霍恩看不顺眼的。不过单就这件事，我想我大概还是需要感谢你一下。”

“看不顺眼是因为荒神危机之前的火星独立战争吧？”金发男人似乎很是无奈地的笑了笑，“和那些历史中的科技不一样，我对于已成为过去的事件没什么兴趣，也不想评论。只是现在的话……”

“现在的话，还是集中在救援活动上吧。”干脆地打断了对方的论述，名濑甩了甩手，招呼上了正在鼓捣通讯器的阿米塔身边的两个姑娘，“拉芙塔，阿吉，和我一起下去把三日月找出来吧。等山体内部的情况探测结果出来后，我们再实施救援行动。阿米达，你和比斯凯特一起，持续联络和搜寻奥尔加，有回应了就立刻联系我们。”

“好。”

简单的指示完毕后，所有人都无言却迅速地投入了各自的工作中。

 

 

————

 

 

新种荒神像是某种巴玖拉的变体。四足的野兽形态给予了它很高的机动力，同时它的身体也附着着一层坚硬的外壳，几乎找不到可以安心下手的部位。最为棘手的则是它的背上融合着的一个大口径炮台，炮台直接连接背部的反应炉，让它随时可以从炮台发射出多个燃烧弹，反应炉中的高热光芒几乎从他的体内穿过了皮肤和肌肉组织透了出来，成为了黑暗的山洞里面的最大光源。

 

“到底是吃了什么样的兵器才会变成这个样子啊？”勉强躲开了三重燃烧弹攻击，奥尔加重新平衡住了身子，抓紧时间调整起了呼吸。

 

和三日月不一样，他并没有那种面不改色和一个从没交战过的新种荒神孤身交战的战斗技巧和体魄。因此，他本来的计划是找机会脱离战场，先想办法离开随时可能继续崩塌的山体当中。

故技重施使用了闪光弹剥夺了荒神的视觉后，他迅速地拐进了另一边蜿蜒洞穴中，离开了荒神的视野。但意外的是，这只荒神有着超越了巴玖拉系荒神的听觉，仅仅靠着奥尔加奔跑时的脚步声它就精确无误地追了上来。错综复杂的洞穴也无法提供他更好的地形掩护。

最后他只能被迫一边战斗一边移动着和这头操纵火焰的荒神周旋起来。

 

“既然能开发闪光弹，什么时候也开发个音爆弹之类的来对付这种听觉好的要命的荒神啊！”一边吐槽着功能有限的战斗道具，奥尔加一边检查了一眼自己剩余的物品数量。幸运的是体力回复剂的数量还很充沛，因为之前的几场战斗几乎都没费他什么力气。但陷阱装置和闪光弹的数量不多了。弹药也只剩几发的能量。“只能近战了吗……反正那家伙那么灵活，远程战斗起来也很危险。”

 

快速地切换了神机的形态后，他抬起长剑架住了飞扑而来的荒神，焰兽炙热的气息喷在他的脸上，让他忍不住摒住了呼吸，用力转过了剑刃的角度，将冲击波发射口对准了荒神的颜面。全身有着硬化外壳的荒神只有头部是被玻璃质的面甲所覆盖的，看上去这是比较容易被爆破攻击所破坏的部位。

巨大的神谕能量在冲出发射口的一瞬间就将荒神的面甲炸的四分五裂，布满裂纹，右下方还有一块装甲剥落了下来，露出了下方凶恶的面目。

看到吃痛的荒神嚎叫着后退了两步，奥尔加无意识地翘起了嘴角。至少这一头荒神的伤口不会恢复，那么只要稳扎稳打地继续寻找破绽然后累积伤害，应该就可以解决掉它了。

 

而负了伤的荒神，似乎也开始忌惮起了奥尔加的攻击，远远地绕着神机使踱着步子，体内的反应炉似乎烧的更加旺盛和激烈了。然后，荒神停下脚步，四肢紧紧地抓住了地面，炮台上的纹路也亮了起来，然后高热的能量充斥而出，燃烧弹纷纷朝奥尔加所在的地方飞来。被他躲开的就在地面爆裂开来，卷起了浓烟和热浪。感觉上似乎比之前的攻击力更加的强劲了。

 

“啧，想用远距离攻击来压制吗？还挺聪明……”一边躲闪着对方的射击，奥尔加一边不经意地感叹了一句。三步并两步地找到了个掩体藏起来后，他也切回了远程战斗的模式。

现在的视野很差，而荒神拥有比他更好的听力。这既是它的优势，却也是奥尔加的可乘之机。

他从身边捡起了一块拳头大的碎石，摒着呼吸用力扔了出去。石头落地的声音立即引起了的荒神的注意，上钩的怪物正如奥尔加所预期地跳进了他的狙击镜当中。

大量的黑烟和热气让他无法瞄准的很精确，所以大致上对准了荒神躯体后，他就连续扳下了扳机。虽然这头荒神的身躯到处都被坚硬的装甲覆盖着，但是几发贯穿型子弹的话还是能够起点作用的，因为荒神再次响起的哀嚎声显示着它确实地被击中、并且伤害到了。

 

第二次攻击得逞后，奥尔加进一步松了口气。看起来，即使是碰到了新种荒神，但并非很难对付的家伙。早一点把这个家伙解决掉的话，他就可以集中精力寻找出去的路。

算一算时间，从和三日月分开起也过了快2小时了。按照路程来看，塔宾斯也好，铁华团也好，也许都到达了峡谷上方的集合点。他也不该继续在下面磨蹭了。

 

从掩体后方探出身看了看荒神所在的方向，四足的野兽正挣扎着撑起受伤的身体。神机内的能量因为刚才的几发射击已经所剩无几，于是奥尔加控制着自己的武器变回长剑后，站起身准备接近负伤的荒神给与它最后一击。

也就是在他刚刚开始移动中心的时候，洞内的地面又开始了震动，而且这次甚至比第一次感觉到的更为强烈，令奥尔加几乎踉跄起来。

“又来……！！”奥尔加立刻稳住身子。紧随着震动的是地层断裂的可怕声响，这让他下意识地回头看了一眼。身后不远处的地面已经裂开了漆黑的口子，裂口还在持续地扩大，像是有着意志一般往他的脚下延伸。

荒神的吼叫迫使他回过神。如果是一般的野兽，也许会因为本能而逃离这里。然而能够吞噬一切又刀枪不入的荒神却不畏惧自然的力量，只是执拗地盯着刚才伤到它的神机使扑了过来。

时间都不够他展开盾牌防御住这个攻击，于是奥尔加只好咬紧牙关举起了长剑，锐利的剑锋直指着荒神碎裂的面罩上的缝隙，借着荒神扑击过来的速度，一剑刺进了它的脑袋当中

 

怪物临终前的凄厉叫声几乎要震破他的耳膜，而且它沉重的躯体随着惯性重重地撞到了奥尔加身上，然后把他整个人扑倒一直滑到裂缝的边缘。

大地的裂口仍在扩张，连带着整个洞穴也开始变形崩塌。裂缝之下是漆黑不见底的深渊，

勉强在边缘面前停下了身子后，奥尔加赶紧将荒神的尸体从自己身上推开，顺便拔出了自己的神机，大量的鲜血随之溅到了他身上，但他并没时间顾及这些小事。目前最要紧的是离开这个随时可以把他活埋到地底深处的地方。

踉跄地站起身后，他环视着周围寻找还能逃离的路径，然而洞顶不断崩落的碎石和刚才荒神到处爆破造成的烟雾限制了他的视野。至少先从深渊边上离开，看着脚下的地盘也在慢慢碎裂塌陷，奥尔加当即做出决定。但是当想要跨过荒神碍事的尸体的时候，他却发现了不对劲。荒神体内的反应炉亮的不同寻常，就像是过度反应到临界点一般。

 

“这家伙……！？”即使已经咽气，但是荒神还是做出了它的垂死一击，让自己的反应炉过载，然后自爆。

逃离这个崩塌的山洞的时间都不够，更勿论逃离爆炸范围的时间了，在这样走投无路的情况下，奥尔加几乎想要举手投降，但是就算真的把双手都举起来也无济于事。

最后，他咬了咬牙，反正横竖都是死的话，他不如选择存活几率高一些的。

这么想着，奥尔加转身就往身后的深渊里跳了进去。几乎在他跃起的同时，荒神身体内的反应率爆炸了。背后直击而来的强烈爆风和巨响瞬间夺去了他的意识。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note：
> 
> 1\. 是的，尤金被扣奖金了。所以说，这个月的工资评定有好戏看了嘛！
> 
> 2\. 到底是我对奥尔加太苛刻，还是因为他脸太黑所以才会屋漏偏逢连夜雨呢？但这都是为了剧情的安排……（对不起是我的错……）
> 
> 3\. 今次也继续完美地回避了三日月和巧克力的见面……真的不是故意wwwwwww（虽然笑得像是计划通的样子）
> 
> 4\. 其实我好想在第二季里面看名濑和巧克力的撕逼……想当年脑洞的——  
> “这么多老婆也不怕搞坏身体吗？”  
> “比起你这种已经身体不行的萝莉控来的好吧？”  
>  ↑↑这种样子的火药味十足的撕逼……想看。（打死冈妈也不会这么写的赌1袋椰枣）


	21. Chapter 21

超声波发生器的安装告一段落的时候，名濑他们也正好找到了三日月。当时他正在徒劳地清理着掩埋住通道的碎石。爆破用的炸药即使可以炸开一段通道，但是引起的震动却会让顶上掉落更多的碎石，重新把通道堵上。最后，拉芙塔一边骂着笨蛋一边把铁华团的王牌神机使从洞里拖了出来，带回了峡谷上方的集合点。

 

三日月的情绪低落到即使他惯常的面无表情也没法帮他掩饰这一点。于是其他人也跟着不知道说什么是好。对于奥尔加的安危，所有人都很担心。但三日月却超越了这个‘所有人’的担心范畴。就好像他和奥尔加的关系一样，不是普通的战友、同伴这个等级的——这几乎是铁华团的所有人的常识。

所以，他现在正远离着围在超声波成像器周围的人群，独自坐在峡谷边上，周身都散发着一股生人勿进的肃杀气息，连向来神经大条的西诺都不太敢去多搭话。

“现在的三日月好可怕呢……感觉随时都要手撕两头荒神的样子。”不自觉地绕到昭宏身边后，西诺悄悄地抒发起自己的感想。

“……恩……就好像上次月读的时候那样呢……”昭宏则是一边等待着探测结果分析，一边远远眺望了一眼峡谷边上的三日月，忍不住想到了那一次任务中所感觉到的相似的压迫感。

“啊？什么？”

“就是上次碰到月读的时候，奥尔加被月读的攻击弄伤了的事儿吧？”同样没事干的尤金也凑到他们旁边，搭上了话，“那个时候一下子就暴走起来的三日月的气势真的很吓人呢。我差点都动不了。”

“恩，我也是。”昭宏认同地点点头。

而西诺则歪过了头，“动不了？三日月能做到那样的事情吗？”

“唔……应该不能吧。大概只是那个时候太紧张了。”尤金摇了摇头否认，“只是说，三日月那家伙啊，只要奥尔加出点事，他整个人就会变得很……怎么说呢……变得有点非人的感觉。”

“变得有点像是……荒神……？”昭宏用很轻的声音说出了他苦心思考的形容，回想到了小时候第一次直面荒神时那种一摸一样，令全身无法动弹的压迫感。随即他用力摇了摇头，“不，应该只是错觉吧。”不管怎么说，将同伴形容为荒神，始终太过失礼了。

“嗯……奥尔加能没事就最好了。”最后，西诺敏锐的直觉指出了重点，“不然三日月不知道会怎么样……”

“是呢……”另两人认同感十足的点了点头。

 

没多久，机械的蜂鸣声和比斯凯特透着兴奋的声音响了起来，“山体内部有图像了！”

“噢噢，那有看到奥尔加在哪里吗？”尤金立刻回到终端前，急切地问。

“还不到那一步，现在只能确定山体内部的情况……唔……似乎很糟糕……”比斯凯特放大了内部成像，看着大部分因为崩塌而被堵塞的洞穴通道，语气凝重了起来，“总之……先把三日月叫过来吧。”

“哦，我去叫！”昭宏很快起身，转向三日月所在的方向，看到要找的人正一脸严肃地跑了过来，“三日月，来得正好，刚才……”

“抓住身边的东西，地面又要动了！”三日月直接打断了他的话，喊道。

 

众人正感讶异的时候，大地就如三日月所说的那样，再一次剧烈的震动起来。而且这一次的强度比第一次还要巨大。原本三日月所在的悬崖直接裂开崩塌到了谷底。

震动持续了好几分钟，伴随着从峡谷深处传来的山体崩塌轰鸣声。

一直等到摇动渐渐平息下来后，众人才放开身边抓紧的物体慢慢直起身子。

“比斯凯特，山体内里面的情况？！”名濑第一个反应过来要查看这次地震后的情况。

参谋按他说说的飞快地刷新了内部成像图，所看到的场景更加让他绝望，“比刚才的情况还要……原先峡谷内的空洞全部塌方了……啊，这个是……！！”

 

“喂！三日月你要去哪里？！”同时，发现了三日月正要朝峡谷入口走去的昭宏喊住了他。

“下去看看。”三日月简单地回答道，并未停下脚步。

于是大个子的神机使只好一把抓住他的手，“我知道你担心奥尔加，我们都很担心！但你现在下去也无济于事！如果再有余震的话……”

“待在上面也无济于事。”

“都给我住嘴！”名濑朝着马上要争吵起来的两人吼了一句，然后指了指屏幕一段的闪烁信号，“收到奥尔加的信号了！”

 

“哎！？”所有人都愣住了，看向了终端旁边的比斯凯特和名濑。

“是奥尔加手环上信号，一直因为信号干扰而收不到，但是刚才的地震过后，干扰好像消失了，于是就突然出现了。”参谋用些微颤抖着的语气解释道，“只是他的坐标……在我们很难救援的地方…………”

 

 

————

 

 

又是那个噩梦，是奥尔加很久没有做过的那个噩梦——自己被荒神追逐，吞噬，最后甚至变成了荒神的梦。但是这一次，梦境没有在那个可怕的地方中断，变成荒神的他蜷缩在一片漆黑的虚无当中，他想要动却动弹不得。浑身充斥着乏力和疼痛。直到一道白光打破这种黑暗。

白光接近着他，渐渐形成人形，奥尔加想要抬头仔细看看是什么在接近自己，却动弹不得，甚至连眼皮都无法完全打开，勉强撑开了一条缝。

模糊不清的视野中，是个子很小的人，笔直地走到了自己身前。对方的皮肤苍白的像是在发光一般，于是显得更加的模糊不清，只能看到光影与轮廓在移动，以及一些混在耳鸣当中的模糊不清的声响。

然后奥尔加感觉到非常冰凉的手掌碰触了自己的脸，完全不像是人类的肢体会拥有的温度。但是，不可思议的，在被碰触到的时候，身体各处的疼痛似乎在慢慢减轻。他费力地抬起眼睛，想要看的更加清楚一点。

 

他看到了一双湛蓝的眼睛。过于清透而显得独特的色调只有在那一个人身上可以看到。

“三……日……？”他无力的念着同伴的名字，却无法听清自己是不是真的发出了声音。

冰凉而苍白的手掌轻轻移到了他的眼睛上方。然后奥尔加的意识就再次模糊飘离了起来。在回归到彻底的黑暗之前，他突然想到，在他第一次见到三日月的时候，那场他自己都分不清到底是现实还是梦境的邂逅里，那时的三日月的皮肤也是一样的苍白和冰冷……

 

之后又不知道过了多久，全身各处的疼痛渐渐地唤醒了奥尔加的意识。轻轻的呻吟了一下后，他强迫自己睁开眼睛。

他神机上的人造核心的微弱光芒成为了黑暗的地底洞穴里唯一的光源。然后他才慢慢想起来之前的事情，为了躲开那头荒神临死时的自爆，所以他跳下了那个深不见底的大地裂缝里。但最后还是被卷入了爆炸的气流中，结果现在就是这样浑身疼痛的躺在这个不知是何处的地底洞穴里。

他看了看自己身上破破烂烂的衣物，然后试着动了动身体，几乎每一块被牵动的肌肉和骨骼都在悲鸣。本能地因为疼痛缩起身体后，全身各处再次爆发出了更多的痛感。

 

所幸的是，奥尔加对于疼痛的忍耐力还是很高的。他咬着牙撑起了身子，心想没有摔死已经是万幸了，只要没死，剩下的就都能交给自己的恢复能力。坐在地上喘了几口气，从疼痛中缓过来后，他找出了包里的照明棒，折弯了一根给周围提供了更亮一点的光源，然后才环顾起四周。

他现在所处的地方和之前的洞穴完全不同，四周的洞壁上浮现着树皮般的纹路，不像是普通的石质岩壁。地上和洞顶到处蜿蜒攀附着巨大的藤蔓和根须状的物体。也许这就是他没有直接摔死的原因——他举着照明棒看着顶上的几根被扯断挂下来的藤须。在好奇心的驱使下，他伸手摸了摸身旁一根半嵌在地面中的藤蔓，木质表层似乎经过了长久的时间都已经化石化了，触感粗糙却坚硬。

“这里……到底是哪里啊…？”他把自己的神机当做拐杖拄着站了起来，但是立刻涌上脑袋的晕眩感让他又跪了下来。不得已之下，他只好继续跪坐着等待晕眩感过去。同时，他下意识地摸了摸耳朵里面的通讯器。让他惊喜的是之前一直占据了所有通讯频道的杂音不见了。

试着联络了一句后，不出几秒钟，比斯凯特的声音惊讶又焦急到几乎失声地在他耳机里响了起来。

<……奥尔加！！你没事了吗！？>

“比斯凯特吗？……啊，我还活着。”他有些虚弱地回答道。通讯信号的恢复让他感到安心了一些。

<太…太好了……真的是……我们昨天收到了你的手环信号，体征读数全都低的可怕，又怎么也不回复我们的联络，真的是……>参谋的声音似乎因为哽咽而停顿了一下，过了会才恢复了平静，<……总之，你没事就太好了……>

<奥尔加！！>新的声音切入了他们的通讯，是三日月，他一直平稳的语调此时也显得有些紧张，气息也有点急促，背景里面还伴随着各种嘈杂的声响。

“哦，三日，你安全的逃出去了吗？”听到三日月的声音更加让他松了口气，但背景音让他奇怪了起来，“你们是在战斗中吗？”

<是的，但是很快就会结束掉的。然后就去找你。>

“是吗……”

<比起担心三日月来你是不是应该更加担心你自己啊喂！>名濑的怒吼声也加了进来。之后紧跟着尤金的附和。

“……我没大碍，都是可以恢复的伤势……”虽然现在连站都站不起来，他有些无奈地想。但是只要给与足够的时间来恢复，他的体质扛得下来。

<不是说那回事！是说你……哇啊！>

<达令！战斗的时候不要分神啦！>拉芙塔的声音也从旁边传了过来，听得出他们正在紧张的战斗当中。

<哦，抱歉抱歉……>

<名濑先生，三日月，暂时先集中在你们的战斗上，奥尔加这里先由我来说明情况吧。塔卡基，你暂时替我做一下战场通讯。>比斯凯特中断了他们的交谈，操作了几下键盘，<我先暂时分开我们的频道。>

 

之后，奥尔加耳麦中的嘈杂战斗声响消失了，接着他听见了参谋疲劳地叹了口气，随后才开始了和他的对话。

<奥尔加，你现在的身体状况……感觉怎么样？>

“除了爆炸和坠落造成的外伤以外……嘶……应该……没有太大问题。”一边轻轻活动着四肢关节，检查着自己身体上的伤势，奥尔加一边回答了比斯凯特的问题，被牵连到的伤口痛的让他抽了口冷气，但是他很快忍耐了下来。

<虽然想问你到底在底下经历了什么……不过，我想问的是更加重要的情况，你距离上次注射偏食因子已经过了24小时了，我们更担心的是你的身体会不会被神谕细胞侵蚀……>

“喂喂，我早上出发去迪瓦兹前才注射过。从我失联开始到底过了过久了？”

<从通信回复，也就是第二次强地发生后，已经过了接近19个小时。>

“19……小时？！”他瞪大了眼睛，有些难以置信。

<所以，虽然现在你的手环传过来的神谕细胞活跃度还在正常范围，但是我还是想要你亲自确认，现在你的身体状况，到底怎么样？>

“呃……并没有异变的征兆…”他说着，看了看自己的手，没由来地想起了那个噩梦，“比斯凯特，我现在在哪里？”

<从你的坐标来看，是在距离峡谷6千米的西面，深度比峡谷洞穴的最低点还要往下700米的地下空洞中。我们现在正在前去救援你的途中，路途上荒神比较多，稍微要花一点时间。>

“……掉到这么深的地方了吗……你们从什么地方过来？”

<唯一能够通到你所在之处的入口，是研究所研究所东北面的亚尔青特矿井。我们现在已经在矿井最底下的矿道中了。>

“亚尔青特矿井……等等，那里不是禁区吗？！我记得是因为矿井下的神谕细胞浓度不同寻常，所以被加拉尔霍恩完全封锁起来了。”独特的地名敲响了奥尔加的警钟。

<是的，但是已经获得了法里德少校的进入许可。>

“…………”听到了意料中的名字后他沉默了一会，然后沉下了声音问道，“他现在和你们在一起吗？”

<不，他说要准备其他的救援手段，留在铁华团的基地里联络加拉尔霍恩的火星支部。但是我们不想做无谓的等待，所以和塔宾斯一起先来这里了。>

“是吗，那战况怎么样？棘手吗？”

<虽然荒神数量不少，但都不值得担心。反倒是……>比斯凯特的声音低了下去，这让奥尔加有一丝不好的预感。

“怎么了？”

<三日月他……从昨天开始就一次也没有休息过，一直在最前线和荒神战斗。这才是让我比较担心的。>

“什……这太乱来了，为什么不阻止他！？”

<我们都劝过啊。应该是因为你失联太久，他一定很担心吧……所以，整个人都处在失控的边缘……怎么说呢……有点可怕……>参谋声音越说越轻。

“他大概觉得是我会失联是他的责任吧……所以才会这么焦急……”奥尔加有些无奈地低下了头说，“比斯凯特，把你们的地点告诉我，我来和你们汇合，这样的话三日月…你们大家都可以早点安心下来了。”

<……不行！太危险了！>比斯凯特听到这话，一下子紧张了起来，<你所在的地方相对来说很安全，但是跑到矿井里的话，不知道会碰到什么。我们这么多人都清理得这么艰难了，你一个人，还是受伤的情况下，不可能的！>

“但是傻乎乎在这里等待也不是我的风格……”

<奥尔加！有三日月一个乱来就够了，你不要跟着一起！说实话我也24小时没睡觉了，你再添点乱的话，我可不知道我会做什么！>

“……呃……对不起……”对于参谋难得的激烈态度，自知理亏的奥尔加也忍不住缩了缩脖子。

<知道的话，就好好在那里休息养伤！我们会尽快赶到你那里去！>

“是……”奥尔加叹了口气妥协，“至少让我和三日月说一下，让他适当休息一下吧。”

<……哎，好吧。的确除了你大概也没人说服得了他。等他们把周围的荒神解决后，我就把你们的通讯频道接上。>

“啊，拜托了……”

 

通讯暂时地告一段落。奥尔加轻喘着气，双手撑回地面，豆大的汗珠从额头上一直滑到下巴，滴落在地。眼前的景象也模糊了起来。

身体的状况似乎比他预想的还要糟糕，所以他的确没办法反对比斯凯特的建议。

明明自己有着很强的恢复能力，19个小时的昏睡本应该能让大部分普通外伤都恢复了。但现在不仅仅身体上还残留着时不时作痛的伤口，渐渐开始强烈起来的空腹感也让他使不上力气，甚至两眼发黑。

看起来之前应该伤的不轻，而且恢复也是需要体力的，长时间未进食可能也是恢复变慢的原因。更不用说刚才被比斯凯特所提醒的偏食因子摄入周期的问题了。

 

他皱着眉头默默推算着自己的身体状况，无意识地抬手摸了摸额头上的汗水，就在这个时候，他的眼角瞥见了山洞的角落里跑过了一道白影。

但是等奥尔加惊讶地抬起头环视四周的时候，周围却仍然寂静一片，根本没有任何会活动的物体。

“……幻觉吗……？”他揉了揉眼睛，思考着是否因为身体状态太差而看花了眼。说起来，刚才的睡梦中也感觉到身边有人。他默默地想。

但是在这样深的地下，除了他这么个走霉运摔下来的神机使以外，怎么可能还有其他活人……或活物——除了荒神——当然，考虑到他在这里躺了19个小时仍然没有被吃掉，可能这里也没有荒神。

 

就像比斯凯特所说的，这里是个相对而言很安全的地方，他能做的也只有一边恢复体力，一边等待同伴到达这件事而已。

 

 

————

 

同一时间，在亚尔青特矿井深处，三日月刚解决了一头破颜金刚。一旁支援的尤金才想松口气，眼角却瞥见了错综的矿道里又亮起了青白色的光芒，一只巴玖拉从里面飞扑了出来。

“三日月！巴玖拉在你身后！小心！”他立刻紧张地喊了起来，眼看着满身闪烁着雷光的荒神扑向了没有防备的同伴。

“哦。”而被提醒的人，只是轻描淡写的应了一句，然后从倒在自己身边的破颜金刚尸体里拔出了神机，看也不看就转身一抡。黑色蓄力矛的前端狠狠地砸在了飞扑而来的雷兽脸上，同时展开的捕食装置咬住了荒神的脖颈。随后他顺着原来挥击的方向，双手握住了矛柄，将被神机咬住的荒神整个抡起来砸到了旁边的岩壁上。

再次拔出已经占满了血污的神机时，巴玖拉的脖子已经被啃咬掉了三分之二，身体还未滑落到地上就已经咽气。

 

“三日月！抱歉！刚才让一头巴玖拉逃到你们那边去了！”追着雷兽跑到三日月旁边的拉芙塔焦急地道着歉，但是看到已经死亡的荒神时，一下子也失去了话语。

“没事。”矮个子少年随意地抹了抹溅到脸上的血珠，面无表情地抬头询问起了同伴，“拉芙塔你们那边都解决了吗？”

 

明明经过了这么激烈的战斗，而且还一次轮换休息也没有使用过，三日月却还是一副没事似的样子，连气都没怎么喘。那双蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的矿井里面像没有温度的无机质一般。

“……啊……是啊，刚才这头是这一波的最后一只。”被那双眼睛看着的时候，拉芙塔没有来地打了个冷颤，然后勉强点了点头。

“暂时先回临时据点做休息，同时和奥尔加联络仔细了解他现在的情况。”名濑在拉芙塔之后与他们集合，提议道，并且特意指了指三日月，“尤其是你，不准再往下猪突猛进了！”

“知道了，正好也要补充食物了。”这一次，三日月平淡地点了点头，转身就往临时据点走去。

 

“…………那个小鬼真是越来越厉害了……都不像人了。”环顾着周围成堆的荒神尸体，名濑有些担忧地开了口。

一旁的拉芙塔也皱着眉，歪过脑袋，“三日月这家伙，昨天还不是这样的，今天却让人感到有些害怕呢……果然还是因为奥尔加的关系吧……”

“有时候我也会这样觉得……”从制高点跳下来的尤金向他们俩耸了耸肩，然后摸了摸后脑勺，“但是，对于我们来说，三日月不管怎么样都是三日月，是可靠的同伴。”

“这我当然知道。”塔宾斯的领队垂下肩叹了口气，等尤金也走回去后，才用只有自己听得到的声音感叹了一句，“这才是让我担心的地方啊……”

 

回到了临时搭建的简易据点内，本来在休息的其他神机使已经都起来了，兴奋地围在比斯凯特身边，显然也已经知道了奥尔加的消息。

参谋回过头看了看他们，然后就打开了通讯频道。

“奥尔加， 这里的战斗暂时告一段落。你那边情况怎么样？”

<……就按照你所说的，原地待机，这里一切正常…>奥尔加的声音过了一会儿才响起来。

“奥尔加，你的声音听上去很累。”三日月几乎立刻就听出了对方声音里面的无力感。

<……哈哈，三日你的听觉也太灵敏了……>通讯器另一端的人无奈地苦笑了一下，<没办法，毕竟还是受了点伤，现在还在恢复中。>

“伤势严重吗？”昭宏立即问道。

<还行吧，毕竟从这么高的地方掉下来，之前还碰到了新型的荒神，差点被炸死。但现在还四肢健全的活着，通讯也恢复了，真不知道到底算是运气好还是差。>

“…………等等！新型荒神！！？”众人一下子被奥尔加话里的信息量震惊到了，“这种事情你早说啊！？怎么样的？你没事吗？“

<是头背上有炮台的可以操纵火焰的荒神，听觉很好，虽然是新型，却并不难对付。只不过解决它的时候正好碰上了又一次强震，然后那家伙死前还自爆……>

“你绝对是运气太差。”尤金诚恳地评价了一句。

<……就算是那样吧。但是，现在并没有大碍，而且我所在的地方不知道为什么没有荒神，所以可以安心地一边恢复一边等你们。>顿了一顿后，奥尔加的声音接了下去，<所以，三日你不用太冒进，好好休息一下。>

“……没关系，我不累。”

<三日……不要让我太担心了。>

“…………”

众人的视线默默地集中到了黑发少年身上，不知道现在这个状态的他会如何应答。

而被注视着的三日月则皱着眉头，沉默了一会后，才点点头，“好吧，我知道了。”

 

至此，所有人才松了一口气似得垂下肩膀。然后比斯凯特像是怕三日月反悔似得立刻安排好了之后的轮班，“昭宏，西诺，但丁和阿吉小姐进行道路探索和荒神剿灭。三日月、尤金暂取休息，名濑先生和拉芙塔小姐在据点周边防御。按照现在的前进速度，应该还需要几小时才能到达奥尔加所在的地点，而且路途上会有什么样的荒神仍然不确定，总之必须保持警惕。”

<恩，我在这里暂时很安全，所以你们不用……>

奥尔加的话没有说完，刺耳的蜂鸣声让所有人稍微放松的神经再次紧绷了起来。比斯凯特立刻看向了电脑终端的屏幕，警报的内容让他神色凝重起来。

 

“……又……又有大型荒神的神谕反应！”参谋紧张地念出了神谕反应的详细描述，“神谕反应很强烈，超大型荒神，和数据库中的资料都比对不上……”

“又是新种吗！？”名濑瞪大了眼睛，“最近究竟怎么回事？新型大甩卖吗！？”

“比斯凯特，那家伙位置是？”

“距离这里10km，正在移动，从位移方向来看的话……”比对了一下地形图之后，参谋的脸色更差了，“糟糕！它正在向奥尔加的位置移动！？按照这个速度约2小时后接触……这可怎么办！？”

<冷静，比斯凯特，荒神的移动方向还只是推测而已，并不一定会到我这里。三日也不要轻举妄动。>奥尔加似乎立刻猜出了同伴们的打算，竭力安抚他们道。

但是三日月已经拿起了刚刚安置在拘束器上的神机，然后转过身对着通讯器无奈地说了一句话。

“抱歉，奥尔加。不能答应你这一点了。”

随后，都没有等待奥尔加后面的回应，他就跑出了据点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给没玩过噬神者的人的荒神豆知识：
> 
> 背上有炮台的荒神叫拉巴娜，虽然说是接触禁忌种，但是其实真的很弱。这种荒神单只的话绝对比巴玖拉还好打。但是如果成群的话……呵呵呵，分分钟教你重新做人……因为听觉太好，根本分断不能的荒神，只能混战。
> 
> 这种荒神炮台底部有太阳核熔炉。一旦在周围引发爆炸的话就会造成信号干扰。
> 
> 这里稍微做了点设定变更，让拉巴娜本身的存在就会引起通讯干扰，也就是说，之前他们无法通讯就是因为这头拉巴娜的关系。而这头荒神一死么，自然就恢复通讯了。同样，游戏中这个荒神并不会自爆啦，也只是为了剧情方便……不要在意细节。
> 
>  
> 
> 下回预告
> 
> 新的荒神是之前GEB的DLC中的荒神之一哦————谁猜中给奖励！（？？！什么奖励！？？）


	22. Chapter 22

“三日，回来！”奥尔加焦急地喊着同伴的名字，但是并未得到三日月的回应。从耳机里面只传来了通讯器旁一篇混乱的声响。事态的突变让他忍不住咬了咬牙齿。

<抱歉，奥尔加……拦不住三日月，他应该已经往你所在的方向赶过去了……>比斯凯特无奈地通知了他现在的状况。

不得已之下，他只能转而求助其他的同伴，“那…昭宏、西诺，但丁，拜托你们跟上三日月，多少也照应他一下。这种疲劳的状态下再和新种荒神接触的话很危险。”

<了解。><交给我们吧！>两人很快地应道，随即也拿上神机跑出了据点。

 

而对他来说，也不是继续在这里悠闲的休息和恢复的时间了。奥尔加顾不上自身的虚弱状态，再次尝试支撑着自己的神机站起身，同时下了新的命令，“比斯凯特。把我周边的地形和荒神的位置，还有三日月他们的位置传给我……唔！”晕眩和无力感再次席卷全身，他努力地抓紧了神机的柄部才不至于像之前那样倒回地上。

<奥尔加，怎么了！？你还好吗？！>比斯凯特听出了他的异样，语气变得更为紧张了。

“……没…没事……”奥尔加勉强回应道，晃了晃头，试图保持清醒，“只是还有点虚弱而已……既然现在待在这也不安全了的话，就没有待在这里的意义了……所以，能拜托你帮我指一条和三日汇合的路吗，比斯凯特？”

<这……不行啊！>

<不要勉强自己，奥尔加。>名濑的声音切进通讯当中，<你受的伤应该不轻吧？>

“…但是……”

<虽然不想承认，但是20多个小时都没有休息地战斗了下来的三日月现在状态仍然很好，那家伙的体力真是像怪物一样了。所以，现在的最佳方案是让他先和你汇合。同时我会带领另一只部队去牵制那头不明正体的荒神，制造时间让他带你回来。然后再一起撤离。>

奥尔加有些不甘地低下头，但是名濑的提议无可反驳，“……我知道了。谢谢……名濑先生……”

<现在还不是道谢的时候。比斯凯特，你负责联络三日月，让他不要和阻挡他的荒神纠缠，找到突破的机会就赶去奥尔加那里。同时算出一条通往新来的荒神的最短路径。一定要在它跑到奥尔加那里之前让我们截住它。>

<是！>

<奥尔加，在那边等着我们。不准乱来！>说最后一句话的时候，名濑的声音难得的严肃。

对此，奥尔加只能无奈地苦笑了一下，他的身体状况也实在没可能乱来。急速恢复的副作用和身体的伤痛混在一起向他袭来，可能撑不了太久就会再次昏迷过去。

“那么……就拜托你们了……请……小心……”他急促地喘着气，断断续续地说道，“……我大概……又要再睡上一觉了……”

<哎……奥尔加？奥尔加！……>耳机中比斯凯特的声音渐渐的飘远，和自己的意识一样。

但是在完全昏过去之前，模糊的视野末端却再一次出现了梦境中所见的幻觉——一个皮肤苍白到几近青色的娇小人影，站在离他不远的地方，蓝色的眼睛安静地看着他。

 

“……到底……是谁……”呢喃着自己的疑问，奥尔加摔倒在地上，陷入了沉睡。

 

——————

 

矿井越深的地方道路越是错综复杂，天然的洞穴和人工挖掘的通道掺杂在一起，加上因为年久失修或者荒神肆虐而坍塌崩坏的关系，即使是感官灵敏的三日月，也一时感到了踌躇，不知道如何才能在不迷失方向的情况下找到奥尔加。

 

所幸的是比斯凯特很快联络上了他，告诉了他接下来要通过的路径和行动指示。

按照参谋的指引，他和后来跟上的昭宏等3人一起到达了奥尔加所在的地点。但是在他们面前的却是一道和其他的溶洞岩壁不一样的墙壁，像是古老的树木化石所形成的灰白色壁障，竖在洞穴的尽头截断了他们的道路。

 

但是他们看不到奥尔加的身影。

 

<从信号位置来看，奥尔加应该就在你们附近才对。>比斯凯特再一次确认了信号坐标后，困惑地说道。

“那么，会不会是在这道墙的后面？”昭宏摸了摸面前的灰白色岩壁，然后看了看三日月，“把这墙砸开看看吧？”

西诺抢在了三日月之前提着自己的喷射锤走到了墙边，“让开让开，我来砸。”

带着喷射器全开后的动能，坚硬沉重的锤子重重地敲击在了岩壁上，但却连一道裂缝都没有制造出来。

“为什么啊！？”西诺瞠目结舌地看了看毫发无损的墙壁，然后举起了武器砸下来第二发攻击。同样无效。

“攻击应该没有用。”但丁看出来门道，伸手阻止了他，“这块墙壁也许和城市防护壁还有对荒神装甲是一样的构造，所以即使连神机也无法对其造成伤害。大概这也是大将一直在这里却没有被任何荒神伤害到的原因吧？”

“奥尔加没被荒神吃了是好，可是现在我们也没法进去救他啊？要怎么办啊？”

“呃……该怎么办呢……？”但丁抓了抓头发，苦恼地思考了起来。旁边的西诺和昭宏都苦着脸，都到了这个地步，却被一道莫名其妙的墙壁挡住了去路。

三日月倒是一句话没说，径直地走到了墙壁前，和昭宏一样抬手摸了摸质地奇异的墙面。出人意料的是，这一次，原本纹丝不动的墙面却突然浮现出了了活物一般筋络，慢慢动了起来，扭曲变形的筋络把墙面从中间撑开了一个入口，足以两人并排通过。

被吓了一跳的众人惊讶地看向三日月，“你做了什么？”

“……不知道，只是碰了一下……啊！？”三日月同样不解，但是通过哪个入口看到倒在地上的奥尔加后，他就把一切疑问都抛诸脑后，立刻跑向了奥尔加，扶起了他的上半身，轻轻晃了晃，“奥尔加？！醒醒！”

 

但是被摇晃的人只是皱起了脸，喉咙里似乎发出了很轻的呻吟，却没有清醒。

昭宏也赶忙跑了过来，伸手摸了摸奥尔加的脖子，脉搏相对于噬神者的标准来说急促了一些。身上虽然带着已经凝固的血迹，但伤口却基本都已经愈合。唯独是体温高得不正常。

“明明没有什么严重的外伤了……为什么会这么烫？”摸着奥尔加的脸，同样发现了这一点的三日月也很疑惑，“难道是比斯凯特他们说的，因为长时间没有摄入偏食因子的关系？”

对于医疗知识非常匮乏的铁华团成员都只能耸肩摇头，没人回答得上来。

最后昭宏直接把奥尔加扶了起来，“留在这里想破头也不会知道为什么的，先把大将带回去再说吧。”

“恩。”三日月帮着把奥尔加扛到昭宏肩膀上后，看了看周围，然后视线才回到他们来的那条路，“西诺、但丁和我来开路。”

“哦！”昭宏稳住奥尔加的身体后，一口气站起来，迈开了步子，跟上了打先锋的同伴们的脚步。

 

 

——————

 

新出现的荒神在各种方面都让塔宾斯小队瞠目结舌。新种是个几乎可以和战车媲美的庞然大物，可仅仅体积的大小并不会让噬神者们惊讶道几乎拿不稳自己的武器，毕竟他们还见识过乌罗伯罗斯这样的超弩级荒神。可是他们面前的荒神却有着他们所见过的最为诡异的外形。

 

“女……女……女人……？！”名濑一方常态地忘记了保持帅气的形象，半张着嘴，举着手中的望远镜，不可思议地盯着镜头中的怪物，很快便发现自己的眼睛不知道该往哪里看了。

“呜呃……好恶心啊……”最为心直口快的拉芙塔则直接捂住了自己的嘴，发出了作呕的声音。

“恩……的确……”连想来冷静的亚芝也面露难色地摇了摇头。

 

他们面前的是个巨大的裸女，有如神话中的梦魔一般有着凹凸有致的妙曼曲线，高挺的胸部，无瑕的面容。她的头上盘着两支蜿蜒的山羊犄角，鲜艳闪亮的红发披散在肩膀上，五官精致而且妖艳，但是淡金色的双目却毫无感情，和其他的荒神一样，冰冷无神地俯视着面前的神机使们。

但是眼睛并不是她身上最不正常的地方。女性特征的部分仅仅到那个梦魔腰部为止，她的下半身则是一坨难以轻易用言语形容的奇美拉般的结合体，陆龟一般的躯体上布满了突起的黄色凝胶体，前方刺出了2根滴着不明粘液的犄角，其他的一些纠缠在一起的黑色的甲克状物质则从她下半身延展出来往背后的四周展开，上面布满了突起的骸骨， 粗壮的四肢从躯干两侧伸出，蜘蛛似得撑起了沉重丑陋的巨体，而女性模样的上半身，则惬意地倚靠在满是骷髅的犄角上。就好像是坐在骷髅组成的王座之上。

这就好像是名濑所见过的最荒唐的一样造物，将最美丽的事物硬生生地揉进了一个最为丑陋的躯体当中。

 

“这家伙……究竟是怎么进化的啊……”回过神后，名濑终于合上了下巴，然后皱起了眉头。从外形就可以判断出，这头奇美拉不是个好对付的荒神，“就算梅里比特说过会有荒神进化成人类的样子，我也觉得能进化成女孩子的样子就好了，但是那个样子也太过了点吧！！”

“那根本就不是人类的样子吧！！太恶心了！！达令你要是喜欢这种我就和你绝交！！”

“我怎么可能会喜欢这种啊！？拉芙塔你以为我是什么人？瞎子吗？！”

“外表的样子怎么都好，总之不能让这家伙跑到那孩子附近，这才是重点吧？”不想让话题的走向越来越奇妙的阿米塔摇了摇头，然后说出了要事，“毕竟是不明来历的新种，不用想着击败它，保守一点，只要拖住它脚就好了。阿吉，你在稍微远一点的地方支援。名濑和我近距离牵制，拉芙塔中距离随机应变，尽量把这家伙带到远离撤离路线的地方。同时记住给自己留好撤退的路线。”

“是——”另外的几人干脆地应道，然后都收起了之前的松散态度，架起了自己的神机，等待荒神走进交火区域。

 

有着女性上半身躯体的荒神很快发现了挡在自己面前的噬神者们，原本慵懒地倚靠在巨大的黑色触角上的身躯直了起来，发着不祥黄光的杏眼眯起，洁白纤细的手臂一挥，下半身巨大的躯体周围开始劈啪作响。空气中的静电慢慢饱和起来，站的比较近的名濑和阿米塔都感到了一阵阵头皮发麻，头发的末梢也不自然地飘了起来。

 

“雷属性的啊……”名濑看着巨大的荒神轻轻念了一句。

下一秒，新种荒神的庞大身躯就朝着他和阿米塔的位置冲了过来。虽然躯体肥硕臃肿，但却有着惊人的速度。

“被这玩意撞到可不是开玩笑的。”没有多想，名濑和阿米塔想着两边跳开，让荒神笔直地从他们之间冲了过去。但还未松一口气，急促的脚步声让他们警觉的回过了头。比战车还要巨大的身躯在通过他们俩之后立刻开始改变方向，惯性让荒神的身体打转漂移起来，但是最终还是转过了方向，继续又朝着神机使们所在的位置冲撞了过来，这一次它选择的目标是拉芙塔。

被锁定的双马尾女孩将神机切换到了射击模式，一边沿着和荒神行进路线所垂直的方向移动着，一边将大量子弹往那个巨大战车般的身体上倾泻过去。伴随着阵阵闷响，微弱的火花四溅，子弹大多被荒神胶质的坚厚外皮给弹开。拉芙塔忍不住咋舌，想着是不是应该换一种攻击方式。但切换武器之前，她发现荒神一直随着她的移动而更改着自己的行进方向，跨着沉重的步子锲而不舍地向她冲撞过来。

 

“唔！？”

“拉芙塔，往后退！”亚芝及时地补了一枪，狙击弹精准地贯穿了荒神的前脚。就好像是高速运行中掉了一个轮胎的汽车一般，荒神的巨大身躯失去了平衡，往旁边侧倒了下去，险险地从拉芙塔身边擦过，然后踉跄着摔倒在地。

 

“好险……谢了，亚芝。”逃过一劫的拉芙塔一边道谢着，一边抓紧机会把武器切换成了短剑，“趁现在它倒地的机会赶快攻击吧！”

“等等，拉芙塔。最好不要随便接近那个家伙。”名濑挥手阻止道，“还不清楚它有些什么攻击方式。”

“我会小心的啦！真是的，我又不是刚刚当噬神者的新人！”女孩鼓着脸有些生气地朝名濑反驳道，随后才气哼哼地跑向了匍匐在地的荒神。

不得已，名濑和阿米塔只能无奈地对视了一眼，然后跟上了对方。

亚芝则在一边专心地通过瞄准镜观察着荒神的一举一动。“大家当心，那家伙在动，似乎马上就要起来了。”

 

正如狙击手所说的，荒神受伤的前肢挣扎着将它自己的巨体重新撑了起来，而上半身的女性则捂着额头晃了晃脑袋，嘴中发出了令人耳骨酥软的呻吟。当它回过身来的时候，他们看到了那张妖艳的面容变得狰狞无比。刺耳的尖叫声随即响起，女人的躯体似乎在用一种他们听不懂的语言诅咒着什么一般，然后张开了双手。

只有远处的亚芝看的比较清楚，从荒神背部的黄色凝胶体里面展开了和战车凯多利加一样的导弹发射器，几枚导弹同时射出。

“是导弹！注意防御！”她立即喊道，同时收起了自己的神机移动起了位置，因为有一枚导弹正笔直地朝着她所在的位置飞了过来。

因为有亚芝及时的提醒，近处的三个人也纷纷打开了盾牌防御住了导弹的攻击。但几枚漏网的导弹却朝着他们来时的通道飞了过去。巨大的声响和烟尘过后，他们发现回去的路被炸坍了。

 

“啊啊啊！！这样的话不就回不去了吗！！？”拉芙塔首先就惨叫了起来。

“啧……”名濑看着正在挥舞手臂准备着下一发攻击的荒神，难得地露出了苦战的神色。没有犹豫多久，他接通了和临时指挥部的联络，“喂，比斯凯特，我们来的路塌了，帮忙定位新的道路，先让救奥尔加的那一队人回去。”

<…稍等………不，不行，已经没有其他的路回来了！>铁华团的参谋声音里面透露着明显的焦虑，<我让人去清理通路上的废墟吧。>

“有点困难，这头荒神攻击范围很广，在交战区域附近清理道路的话你们可能会被波及到。”

<但是，也没有其他的办法……三日月他们已经带着奥尔加开始返回了……如果被堵在交火区域的话……>

“啊啊……真是头痛……！！”名濑没辙地哀叹道，只好优先把精力集中在了面前的荒神上，“总之先让他们待机，不要再接近交战区域了！其他的边打边想吧！”

 

正在一筹莫展的时候，陌生的信号插入了他们的通话频道中。但是那个独特的斯文语调让他们立刻认出了来者。

<出路的话，还是有的。>马克基利斯的声音在他们的耳机中清晰地响起，<从那个新型荒神出来的方向。>

“……荒神出来的方向是指……”长发男人看了看之前荒神过来时的黑暗通道，“那里会通向哪里？”

<通往研究所附近的峡谷，从那里就可以上到地面。我和支援部队会在出口的地方接应你们。坐标点也已经发送到你们的电子地图上了。>金发军官细致入微的办事风格让名濑也没得挑剔。看起来他的确是准备了其他的救援方式了。

只不过，要从他们提供的路径脱出也并非易事，毕竟还有一头乱七八糟的新型荒神拦在他们的面前。

“这头荒神可不会让我们这么轻易地通过和逃跑吧？”一边躲避着荒神再一次的冲撞，名濑一边皱着眉头正视这现实，“大意地把背后露给这家伙的话……一条命可不够。而且奥尔加现在昏迷的情况下更加没法把他安全地带出去了。”

<请不用担心这点，因为援手很快会赶到。>军官笃定的声音听上去胸有成竹。

“援手？！”

<只需要再撑上30分钟。在此之前，只要别让荒神把它的来路都摧毁了就行。>

 

“……你说的倒是轻松啊！？”

加拉尔霍恩的监察官到底肚子里面打得什么算盘，名濑猜不到。但是他们也没有其他的退路。

不能让这混合着美女与怪物特征的奇异荒神更加暴走把所有个矿道和洞穴都炸毁，同时也要注意不能它毫无征兆的混乱攻击给波及到。

他们猜想这头荒神也许吞噬了各种其他的荒神而拥有了各种他们熟悉的招式。战斗至今，他们已经看到了凯多利加的导弹，博尔古·卡姆朗的尾针，古波罗·古波罗的冻气爆炸，莎莉叶的毒气攻击，以及堪比帝亚乌斯的雷暴攻击。虽然单一的荒神他们都有应对之道，但是这样综合在一起，而且不知道下一招究竟会出现怎么样的攻击，对于战斗经验丰富的塔宾斯小队来说，也显得异常棘手。

 

“讲真，虽然那个金毛说有援手，但是我觉得再来十个三日月大概才让人放心。”拉芙塔在防御的间隙抱怨了一句。

“三个三日月就够了，以他今天的表现来讲……”亚芝仔细地衡量了一下面前荒神的战斗力，反驳道。

“你们还有空说绕口令啊！？”名濑简短地吐槽了一句，然后吸引荒神的注意力远离它过来时的路，那条应该就是加拉尔霍恩的援手过来的路，也是他们脱逃的路。

“一个就够了吧？”被提及的神机使不知何时已经率先到达了他们的战斗区域，一本正经地纠正着他们的计算。稍微急促一点的呼吸显示着他是用最快地速度赶过来的，他身后则紧跟着的是西诺。

“啊哈！说援手，援手就来了！”双马尾的女孩很高兴在这种险峻的战况下看到他，比起加拉尔霍恩不明底细的援手来，三日月非人的强大让人更加安心。

“我也在哦姐姐们…………呜啊啊——！！女、女、女人！！！美女！！！胸好大的美女！！！但是下半身怎么回事！？？”本来还试图吸引女性神机使的注意的西诺，在瞥见面前荒神的模样时，两眼发直地怪叫了起来。看起来受到了相当大的冲击。

在场的其他三位真正的女性都忍不住地翻了个白眼，“这个耳环笨蛋已经不能算战斗力了呢……”

“先不管这个耳环笨蛋……”名濑头痛似得揉了揉额头，“奥尔加呢？三日月你不是应该保护着奥尔加吗？”

“昭宏和但丁在后面照顾啊，我想先把这个碍事的家伙解决了，这样奥尔加才安全。”矮个子的黑发噬神者边说边放下了扛在肩上的神机，进入了临战体势。

名濑赶紧叫住了他，“等等！别随意触怒这家伙，万一又暴走起来把剩下可以逃脱的道路堵上就麻烦了！”

“那么，在它暴走之前就先干掉它就行了吧？”不以为意地说完，黑发少年就面无表情地冲向了巨大的异形荒神。

 

 

荒神巨大的前腿朝他挥来，但是他轻巧的空翻跳了过去，然后落在荒神的肢体上，借力再往上一跳，手起刀落，黑色的蓄力矛已经狠狠地砸在了荒神女体部分的颜面上。

 

和荒神的惨叫一同响起的是西诺的哀嚎。“啊啊啊啊啊三日月————你、你、你怎么能朝着那个女人的脸就揍？？！！你还是人？！”

其他人虽然没说话，但心中都有着些许的认同。即使明知对方只是个吞噬一切的怪物，但是因为一部分的躯体实在和人类太像，所以塔宾斯小队在攻击的时候都下意识地避开了女人躯体的部分。

然而三日月却丝毫没有这种道德上的顾忌一般。

“哈？为什么不可以？”

“因为，那个，上半身，怎么看，都只是个可爱的少女啊！！？胸比拉芙塔姐还大！！”

“耳环笨蛋！你想死是不是！？”被作为比较样本的女孩立刻发毛喊了起来。

“但是，再像人类，那也只是荒神吧？”三日月看了一眼双手捂住脸庞，痛苦挣扎着的女性躯体，不解地皱起了眉头，“女体部分明明是它弱点来着。”

“所——以——说——啊！不觉得很可怜嘛？！”西诺还想再辩解的时候，稍许恢复过来一些的荒神在盛怒中驾驭着庞大的躯体冲撞了过来，满脸鲜血的女人狰狞着脸尖叫着前倾身子，之前的美艳消失殆尽，吓得大个子青年忍不住打了个寒颤。

前冲着的同时，它背上的导弹发射器里面第二波弹药又一次倾巢而出。

 

四处飞舞的导弹让在场的人一下子紧张了起来。

 

“三日月！不是说了不要随便刺激这家伙吗！？”名濑第一时间跑向了他们剩下的那条后路前面，展开了盾牌，“所有人，优先处理导弹！”

在众人忙着防止导弹对洞穴造成更大的破坏的同时，黑发少年眯着眼睛锁定了荒神背部发射导弹的位置，然后和同伴使了个颜色，在荒神冲撞到他身上之前，踩着西诺的肩膀再次高高地跳到了空中。

轻巧地翻身躲过了女体挥舞着想要抓住他的手臂，他最后落在荒神巨大躯体的背部，早已蓄势待发的长矛被用力地刺进了背部的胶质体里面，捣毁了藏在胶质体内部的导弹发射器。发射器的爆发让胶质体内部的黄色粘液喷涌而出，三日月在粘液溅在自己身上之前，后翻跳下了荒神的背部。

一大要害被破坏，荒神身上的女人陷入了狂怒状态，它在三日月和它拉开距离之前，急刹车停下了身躯，然后尖啸着引发了周身大范围的雷暴。

 

意料之外的攻击让人淬不及防，三日月也只勉强来得及开盾防御掉雷暴的直击。但是流窜的电气依然让他的身体暂时的动弹不得。

“……啧！”被麻痹的噬神者不甘地咋舌。的确，因为是第一次交战的荒神所以没有预测到它的攻击，但自己的身体也的确因为焦虑和疲劳而变得反应迟缓了。在战场上，任何的大意都会致命，即使对于三日月也不例外。

他抬头盯着再次向他爬行过来准备了结他的荒神，脑中却回想起了第一次遇到这样的险境的情况，那就是他第一次拿起神机和巴玖拉作战的时候呢。

只是这次可没有奥尔加替他补救了。

 

“三日月——！！”离他最近的西诺不顾一切地朝他冲过来，但是仍然可能赶不上荒神的速度。

而就在这样的时候，有一个比荒神速度更快的大型物体冲进战场。震耳欲聋的巨响中，众人惊讶的目光下，体型几乎和荒神不相上下的新来者从侧面撞上了荒神，将它推离了冲向三日月的轨道。

被意外袭击的荒神张牙舞爪地反击着，但是却被来者压制得死死的，无法动弹。

 

这个时候，众人才看清了来者。一瞬间，他们以为那是另外一头荒神。那是由金属构成的人马一般形态的庞大躯体，上半身的双手牢牢地抓住了荒神身前的撞角，两者互相僵持在了战场中央。

 

接着他们听到了人的声音，从他们需要逃脱的通道传来——【都没事的话，趁这个机会先撤离这里。】

虽然经过扩音器过滤的声音有些失真，但是三日月和西诺先认出了声音的主人。

“啊！是加拉尔霍恩的那个……谁来着……”西诺一边扶起了还有点踉跄的三日月，一边回想，只是想不起名字来。

“……咖喱咖喱？”三日月眨了眨眼，不太确信了念出了他知道的名字。

【是加·艾·里·奥·！记个名字这么难吗！？这么难吗！！？】一瞬间，意气风发的帅气出场就像被当头一盆冷水，蓝发的军官一时忍不住自己的怒火。

 

在场的众人这才看清了站在出口处的另一个钢铁巨人。和前面一台人马一般的不同，这台是完全的人形。

在场的只有比较年长的名濑和阿米塔才看明白了，那是一台MS——在荒神危机之前火星上常见的战争兵器。

显然，说话的人正在这台MS的驾驶舱内。

 

“乱、乱来！就算有MS也无法和荒神抗争啊！要是被荒神吞噬了还不知道会进化出什么玩意儿！”名濑难以置信地喊起来，他没有想到加拉尔霍恩居然会在现在这个时点又祭出机动战士这样的战争兵器。

【哦，火星上居然还有人认得MS啊？不过，担心是多余的，这个可不是普通的MS！】暂时放下了名字的纠葛，被说出了自己所驾驶机体的名称让加艾里奥又得意了起来。一边说话，一边从机体背后取出了一把像是放大了10几倍巨大神机举到了面前，【这个啊，可是以后会取代你们噬神者和荒神作战的最尖端兵器——

 

【神机兵！】

 

 

——————TBC——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note1：我在打最后一句台词时，砰砰砰敲了三下键盘按了回车，然后输入法直接打出了‘神经病’三个字…………一下子破功，热血和激昂气氛消散殆尽。于是我还是先写到这里吧……（输入法误我一生！）
> 
>  
> 
> Note2：新出来的荒神具体长啥样，文字描述的实在说不清楚，可以看图：
> 
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/godeater/images/d/dc/Venus.png/revision/latest?cb=20160504234408
> 
> http://i5.17173.itc.cn/2010/game/2010/10/25/023.jpg
> 
> http://psp.tgbus.com/UploadFiles/201312/20131210100247799.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Note3：抱歉这篇拖了好久啊我自己也感觉怎么中间会卡这么久…………好好站桩讲话不行么你们那样会好些很多啊每次都打打打很难写啊讨厌！（还不是你自己要写！！！）
> 
>  
> 
> Note4：下次……我想办法尽快更新吧，但是最近有好多工作文档要写哦好麻烦…………


	23. Chapter 23

很快也赶到撤离地点的昭宏，但丁两个人在看到洞穴内的状态也不由地瞠目结舌。  
在他们面前的是2个巨大的怪物互相扭打在一起。两个都是从没见过的新型。他们来时的通道已经坍塌，另一处出口这里站着一个巨大的钢铁巨人。

“到底……是什么情况？！”一边护住了扛在肩膀上的奥尔加，昭宏一边难以置信地问道。  
听到声音的名濑回过头，目光锁定在了依然昏迷的奥尔加身上。青年全身上下都带着不同轻重的伤口。而比起眼睛所见的创伤来，他更加担心没有定期摄入偏食因子所会造成的身体异变。  
对于奥尔加的救助，刻不容缓。“有问题都之后再提，现在先把奥尔加送到那台MS那边，从它后面的通道脱离。”  
“MS？”  
“啊，就是那个很大的机器人。”名濑甩了甩手解释，十几岁的那一代人基本都没见过，也不知道MS为何物的，“是加拉尔霍恩的援兵。”  
“是……是吗……”将信将疑地再看了一眼那两台钢铁的巨人，昭宏咬咬牙，把奥尔加的身体往肩上送了送，然后就迈开步子往名濑指示的方向跑了过去。

等大个子的神机使带着昏迷不醒的铁华团团长撤离之后，加艾里奥所操纵的神机兵才再次动了起来，  
【之后这里就可以交给我们了，普通的神机使留在这里也只会碍事。】年轻军官意气风发的声音通过机体上的扩音器传出来，用词毫不客气。

“什么啊！这种口气！不过是拿了个大一点的玩具！比三日月这小子还来气！”向来不喜欢他人有比她还骄傲的态度的拉芙塔第一时间跳了起来。  
无辜躺枪的三日月倒是不怎么在意加艾里奥的话，反而是皱着眉头，目光一直紧紧地锁在人马型的巨人身上不放。  
“三日月，先撤离吧。不是很担心奥尔加吗？”名濑的话让他回过了神。  
他这才将视线从和荒神纠缠着的神机兵身上转回来，轻轻点了点头后，迅速地一同撤离了战场。

————

远离了激烈交战中的地区后，比较闲不下嘴的西诺和拉芙塔还在想着那两台所谓的神机兵。  
“虽然看上去是很厉害，但是毕竟是第一次战斗，真的没问题吗？”  
“不过有这么大的神机，攻击肯定没问题吧。就是不知道防御怎么样……”  
“大概也没问题，那些机器人身上的，都是对荒神专用的防御装甲。”阿米塔发表了她的见解。  
“哎！和城市周围的那些防御墙一样？那不就是就算输了在里面的人也不会被吃掉吗？！”西诺恍然大悟，“这的确是不怕失败了啊！”  
“笨蛋，光是不怕被吃掉有什么用啊！”拉芙塔立刻反驳，“打不赢荒神和大型玩具有什么区别啊！？”  
“不过，既然加拉尔霍恩敢在这里把他们的作品拿出来，就应该是有相当大的信心了吧。”名濑思考着说，然后看了看一言不发的三日月，“你怎么想呢？刚才一直盯着那架人马型的看，有看出什么门道吗？”  
“恩……一定很难吃吧……”矮个子的少年摇了摇头，很轻地感叹道。  
被其他人吐槽了几句“废话！那能吃啊？！”之类的话语后，他们到达了通道的出口。

走出去后，是某处峡谷的底部，加拉尔霍恩已经在山壁上假设了简易爬梯。脱离途中，马克基利斯也已经告诉了他们汇合地点，并且也通知了在矿洞里面边的比斯凯特等人从其他方向撤离。  
爬上山崖后，他们看到了有着加拉尔霍恩标志的两架直升飞机。和铁华团的直升机比较起来是异常巨大的机身，看起来就是用来将神机兵搬运过来所用。并没有任何加拉尔霍恩的军官守在直升机外等他们，也许因为接应了早他们一步撤离的奥尔加等人而忙碌着，又或者是在监测着峡谷地下的战况。

“奥尔加他们在哪呢？”西诺的视线在两架巨大的直升机之间来回转了一圈，然后问道。  
“这边。”三日月没有任何的凝迟，就加快了脚步，径直冲进了了右边的一架。跳进机舱内，他立刻就出声询问了奥尔加的情况。站在临时病床两边的昭宏和但丁回头看向他们，然后有些担忧地低头看了还在昏迷当中的团长。  
“刚刚抽了血，现在还在化验当中。”红发青年边说边看了看机舱另一头摆满仪器的实验台。他和昭宏正在等待化验结果。

没有接话，三日月直接走到了奥尔加身边，伸手摸了摸他表情痛苦又满是汗水的脸。体温仍然很高，额头和颧骨这里还沾着干涸的深色血迹，但是把血迹抹掉后，皮肤上却没有伤口。和他们之前所确认的一样，奥尔加的外伤已经基本都恢复了。  
现在他的昏迷原因，大家都毫无头绪。

“伤势很严重呢……”悄悄走到他旁边的名濑沉重地叨念了一句，跟着又无奈地叹了口气，“这家伙，就喜欢仗着自己恢复能力快而逞强乱来。”  
“这种情况下，也不能算逞强乱来吧？”阿米达拍了拍名濑的肩膀，安慰了一句。接着她抬头看了看在从实验台边走过来的金发军官，继续问道，“那么，化验的结果是什么呢？”

“外部神谕细胞的侵蚀。”马克基利斯拿着数据板，在和众人点头致意后，就简介地说明了起来，“推测是团长先生之前所接触并交战的新种荒神所造成。幸运的是，团长自身所有的神谕细胞则在一定程度上的活化帮助抵御了这种外来侵蚀。现在的高烧也好，昏迷也好，都是因为这种自我保护机制造成的副作用。就和感冒差不多原理。”  
“……感冒？”三日月眨了眨眼，似乎不明白那个词语是什么意思。其他几个年轻人显然也非常陌生。荒神危机之后，过去世界的很多常识因为淡出了大多数人的生活，而变成了陌生的信息，就和之前的MS一样。  
而听懂了的名濑他们则无奈地苦笑了一下，摊了摊手，“就是被病菌感染后得的病，但对神机使来说是无缘的。毕竟普通的病毒无法侵入噬神者的身体。”  
“原理是一样……但和过去的感冒却完全不同等级啊？你打算怎么医治？”作为同样清楚感冒症状的大人，阿米达指出了问题重点，“而且，奥尔加已经超过24小时没有进行偏食因子投入了，外来的神谕细胞也好，他本身体内的神谕细胞也好，如果过度活性化了怎么办？！”  
“关于这点我倒是不担心。毕竟团长先生和一般神机使的体质不同。”金发军官平静地回应，“P53号偏食因子的投入，即使已经超过了规定时间，对他也毫无影响。”  
“哈！？”名濑抬起了一边的眉毛，声音也不由自主地提高了，“什么意思？”  
“也就是说，现在给他投入偏食因子的话，反而会增加他体内神谕细胞的活性，危害到他。”马克基利斯不再绕弯子，直接说出了他的结论，然后把检验报告递给了名濑。“虽然现在团长先生他看上去样子很痛苦，但都不是威胁他生命的迹象。只要给与他一定的时间，让他自身清除外来物，自然就会恢复了。”

“…………喂，昭宏，你有听懂那个人在说什么吗？”一边的西诺悄悄地问了他同伴一句，一大堆的专有名词早已让他云里雾里。  
不管是昭宏还是但丁，甚至旁边的拉芙塔和亚芝都摇了摇头，觉得可能是地球的口音和火星的有差别。

而一直在奥尔加旁边默默地盯着他看的三日月，却出乎意料地抬头看向了马克基利斯，“总之，就是等奥尔加自己战胜他身体里面的外来神谕细胞就行了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那么就可以安心了。奥尔加不会输的。”少年松下了肩膀，然后视线回到了银发青年身上，轻轻地拿起奥尔加垂在身侧的手掌，握在了手里，就不再继续和其他人接话了。

差不多对此已经习以为常的昭宏只是自然而然地转开视线，然后重复确认了一遍，“所以大将他真的没事了？”  
“现阶段，可以这么认为。”金发军官也再一次向他们肯定道。  
“哦！那可就太好了！”即使没有听明白中间的一堆饶舌的说明，但是知道结果没问题后，其他几个青年也放心地笑了笑，“真是的，担心死我们了。”

而一旁的名濑并未感受到他们的轻松心情，他揉了揉眉心，继续追问了下去，“我在问的是，为什么奥尔加会无所谓偏食因子的投入？你当我们没有常识吗？”

“关于这一点……我也是不久前才发现的，但是因为已经没有了过去的记录，所以只是推测——”马克基利斯说道这里顿了一顿，然后若有所思地摸了摸下巴，“想必团长先生自己也不一定清楚缘由，但这毕竟这是他个人的隐私，不该从我的嘴里随随便便地说出来。”

“啊？！”听到这里，名濑心情更差了。但是他也没话可以反驳，自能皱着眉，不满地瞪着金发军官。  
没有得到对方进一步的回复，马克基利斯就接着说了下去，“总而言之，当下已经没什么需要担心的事情了。你们可以先休息一下，等其他队员汇合之后就先回去了。剩下的收尾交给我们就好了。”

“……那两台MS……不，现在是叫神机兵了吗？你觉得靠他们两个就能收拾下面全部的荒神了吗？！”这是名濑所在意的另一件事。  
“正是为此建立的神机兵计划，如果无法用一台就取代多数神机使的战斗力的话，就没有存在意义了。”  
如同隐藏着芒刺一般的话语让长发男人眯起眼睛。他猜的出来，神机兵的目的，并不仅仅是取代神机使一途而已。就好像加拉尔霍恩的兵力，并非只是用来‘维护和平’。  
但是显然对方也不会给他盘根问底的机会。金发军官在沉默尴尬地气氛中向他和其他人优雅地点了点头，然后告别，“那么，我先失礼了。”

等马克基利斯的身影完全消失后，名濑才不甘地咋舌摇头。“真是个棘手的家伙，令人不爽。”  
“没想到达令你也有说这个话的一天呢？”  
“不可以啊？”  
“突然感觉很可爱呢。”  
“别嘲弄我了……总之，奥尔加也找到了，也没有大碍了。这次算是告一段落。现在就先等比斯开特他们的汇合吧。大家都辛苦了。”这么宣布完，名濑才总算是放下了一件心事。  
至于神机兵的事，甚至是加拉尔霍恩的动向，那就留到回迪瓦兹之后再和他的义父商量就是了。

 

————

走进另一架大型直升机内的作战指挥室时，地底下的战况似乎很乐观。数据检测的工作人员的表情显得欣喜而松懈，得意的情绪也溢于言表。  
“看啊，即使是那头新型，也彻底压制住了呢！”  
“实战的数据这么好的话，投入量产应该也没有问题了。”  
“神机兵量产的话，火星的这些荒神自然就不在话下了。而且这样能力远超MS的机体如果能运用到火星以外的战场的话……”  
“那个可能还需要更多的监测数据吧？而且……神谕细胞扩散的风险也……”  
“这个倒是……”

马克基利斯轻叹了口气，环视一圈，发现只有负责指挥的克朗科中尉还在严肃地盯着屏幕，监控着战场的形势。  
“现在的情况怎么样？”他走到了中尉的旁边，轻轻问道。  
“少佐！”克朗科转身先向他行了个军礼，随即目光又回到检测屏上，如实报告道，“目前战况正处于优势。那头荒神，似乎之前就已经被消耗的差不多了，应该很快就能消灭。”  
和其他人员不同，克朗科似乎并没有把现在的优势归结到神机兵的性能上。听了这些，马克基利斯微微歪过头，微笑着捻起了额前的一撮发丝，“那么，驾驶员的状态如何？”  
“他们俩的话……”中年男人沉思了片刻，先从自己的部下开始说起，“艾因操纵MS的经验还尚浅，所以有时候机体的反应会迟钝一些，无法像自己身体那样的迅速反应。而博德文少佐没有这样的操作问题，可是他还是在把荒神当做普通敌人那样的对应方式……这会很危险。”  
“这样啊……”  
“但是，神机兵的装甲可以弥补很多这样的细小过失，所以目前不需要担心。而且这毕竟是他们第一次以神机兵出战。这个角度来说，已经非常出色，之后只要累积足够的经验的话……呃，抱歉，说了僭越的话。”说到一半，克朗科意识到了自己的失言，立刻停下道歉。  
“不，这是非常宝贵的意见。”金发男人笑着摇摇头，“不仅仅是荒神的对手，加艾里奥就算是面对普通的对手，也往往容易因为自己的机体性能而情敌，这个我可是非常了解的。”  
“是、是吗。”  
“之后我会和他说明的，另外，我也希望你能够将你的战斗经验，不管是作为机师，或者是第一代神机使的经验，分享给他们。”  
“？！”对于马克基利斯突然的要求，中尉愣了愣，然后拘谨地摇了摇头，“……这怎么敢当？！”  
“适材适所。毕竟，同时拥有两方面经验的人才很少，所以我希望你能够答应。”  
虽然金发军官的用词和语气一如既往的委婉，但是说到这个份上也无法再拒绝了。最后克朗科点了点头，“我会尽力将我所知道的事情都分享给柏德文少佐和艾因的。”

得到肯定的答复后，马克基利斯满意地微笑了一下，然后回头看向了大屏幕上的地形图，淡然地宣布了后续的计划，“因为地震的影响，这片地区的荒神可能会增多。可以的话，我希望你和两台神机兵一起留在铁华团的基地里面，和铁华团的神机使一起参与到各种战斗中，有效地获取各种实战数据以及经验。”  
“哎？！”  
“毕竟，火星支部附近和这里比起来，荒神非常稀少吧？”  
“的确是这样……但是这个叫铁华团的组织，他们没关系吗，几乎都是青少年……而且，神机兵的数据内容终究是机密……”  
“没关系，和MS不同，外部人员即使获取了神机兵的所有资料，也并不能做什么。毕竟，荒神材料可是火星限定，而且也不会有人会蠢到把这些‘材料’带到火星以外的地方。”说着，金发男人轻轻耸了耸肩，“所以，比起担心这样的细枝末节来，还是集中在当务之急上比较好。铁华团的成员年龄虽然不高，但是战绩我相信你也看到过。”  
“……的确。”克朗科面色凝重的点点头，然后陷入了沉默。  
马克基利斯侧过头，发现了对方有所顾虑，“你看上去，似乎有抵触情绪？不想要和民间组织合作吗？”  
“不，我对于民间组织并无偏见。只是……虽然明白是现在的情况所迫，但是将这样严苛的战斗加诸在少年的身上，终究让人无法释怀。”  
“……神谕细胞和人体的结合，终究是成长期内的孩子成功率最高。这是不争的事实。所以才提出了神机兵计划。”金发军官顿了一顿，“但这终究也是治标不治本的方式。真正能够彻底将火星从荒神危机中解救出来的关键，始终还是……”  
战斗结束的信号声打断了马克基利斯的话语，随后通讯员宣布大型荒神反应已经彻底消失，神机兵的初次实战以胜利告终。

“比想象的要快很多呢。”暂时放下了之前的话题，金发军官将视线投回操控台上，“之后我有一些其他的事情需要委托他们。同时，能请克朗科中尉你派遣回收小队去回收那头荒神的核心和其他素材吗？”  
“是！立刻就去！”  
克朗科再次敬了军礼后，转身去安排了其他工作人员进行回收。  
等他走远后，马克基利斯打开了两位神机兵驾驶员的通讯频道。

“加艾里奥，还有塔尔顿少尉。初战的情况，似乎非常值得庆贺。”他先是祝贺了一句，等着艾因有些受宠若惊的应答声和亲友得意的反馈过去后，继续说了下去，“如果还能够活动一下的话，我希望你们两帮我查看以下两个地点，告诉我那边的情况。可以吗？”  
“当然行啊。”加艾里奥立刻答应道，“这头荒神太弱了，我都还没运动够呢。”  
“是、是的。我也很乐意加长实战测试的时间，这样可以尽早习惯这台神机兵的操作。”艾因也附和道。

“那真是太好了。我简单地说一下吧，第一个是那头新型荒神的出发点，我想了解源头的状况。这个请塔尔顿少尉去查看并随机记录神谕细胞浓度等指数，如果情况不妙就立刻返回。”他调出了地形图，将行进路径发送了出去，再接着说了下去，“然后第二个地点，加艾里奥，我直接把坐标点发送到你机体上。一样，随时汇报你所看到的情况。”  
“收到了。”加艾里奥轻快地报告了一句，然后就和艾因一起操纵着神机兵向目的地出发了。  
“嗯，路上当心。”他轻声关照道，随后才轻轻地吐了口气。目光投向印在地形图中央闪烁的光点，他用只有自己能听到的声音问了句：

“到底……你在那里碰到了什么呢，奥尔加·伊兹卡？”

———TBC———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么说呢……最早想这个AU的时候，只想集中在God Eater无印的剧情内的来着。但是往后构思的过程中……却开始觉得有必要加入2代的许多要素，原因……当然是有的。虽然说是GE的AU，但是实际上……我想设定的更加的……不一样一点点……为了剧情本身也好，为了人物发展也好，把GE1+2包括重生的剧情都揉起来感觉会很有趣。
> 
> 然而……突然之间，前阵子说GE要出3了……然后我就慌了……
> 
> 嘛，至少，我应该可以在GE3之前把这篇写完吧？这样写完再被打脸也就无所谓了……
> 
> （和铁血本身毫无关联的感想是怎么回事！？？？）
> 
> 以上。


	24. Chapter 24

这里是个奇妙的地方。  
地面上覆盖着一层白色松软而冰冷的物质，反射着有点清冷的光芒踩在脚下发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

——是‘雪’。  
脑中反应出了这么一个陌生的词汇。只在书本上看到过的，空气中的水汽因为寒冷而凝结成的细小冰晶，和火星无缘的一种天气产物。

但是为什么会这么亮呢？  
奥尔加好奇地抬起头，然后看到了深到发紫的夜空中挂着的银白色的明亮天体。

——月亮。  
再一次，大脑告诉了他这个物体的名字。这也不是火星所能看到的天体，只属于地球的卫星。

没有任何遮蔽物的天空，以及地面上积雪的反射，将夜晚照的透亮。然后借着亮光，他转头看了看周围的景色。  
虽然差不多都是废墟的样子了，却还是能够看出原来是非常风格独特的建筑群，用木头和石头搭建起来的厚实建筑物，屋顶则盖着深色带有弧度的石片，在边缘漂亮地翘起了角。虽然已经破破烂烂，却带着令人肃穆的庄严感。

这里到底是哪里了，奥尔加有些奇怪的想。张嘴想问人的时候，却被一声金属的撞击声打断了思绪。

“咚——”  
“锵——”

一开始很远，但是渐渐地，声音就大了起来，而且频率也变得急促。本来以为是‘钟声’的声响，渐渐地变得如同战斗中金属和金属之间的碰撞声。  
这个声音让奥尔加原本平静的心情开始焦躁了起来，他快速地转身环视着周围的情况，想要找出声音的来源。可是从四面八方传过来的声音让他几乎头晕目眩。  
接着，周围的神秘景色就一下子都消失了，他像是被抛到了一片虚无当中，然后惊慌地喊了一声。

下一个瞬间，他从床上猛地坐起身来。然后才意识到自己是从一个奇怪的梦境当中醒了过来。  
有些茫然地看了看身边后，他发现自己正躺在铁华团医务室的病床上。这个有些狭小而且破旧，墙面上带着莱特的涂鸦，总是飘着一股消毒水的味道的房间，他一眼就能认得出来。  
“奥尔加，醒了？是被吵醒的吗？”是三日月的声音，一如既往的平静，没什么起伏。此刻黑发少年正坐在他的病床旁边，一脸欣慰地看着苏醒过来的他。

“三日？我……呃……我之前是……”奥尔加开始回想昏迷之前的事情，然后发现即使身处现实，在梦里听到的金属撞击声依然不断地从室外传来。大概这就是三日月说的‘被吵醒’的意思吧？“什么声音？我昏迷多久了？之前都发生了什么？”他皱起了眉头，问了一连串的问题，同时低头检查了一下自己的身体状况。身上贴着少量的创可贴和胶布，没什么严重的大创伤，而且也已经没有之前那么到处作痛了，看起来这次真的是恢复的差不多了。

“呃……声音是外面他们在练习的声音。你被带回来后又昏睡了1天。而之前嘛……”三日月简单地回答了他前两个问题，在第三个回答上停顿了一会，然后耸了耸肩，“……发生了许多事情。”看来是些难以简单说明的事情，所以他直接一句话省去了这些麻烦。  
“……是吗……”对于三日月这样的作风，奥尔加倒是习以为常了，还是之后问比斯凯特吧，“那么……大家都没事？”  
“都没事。塔宾斯小队先会迪瓦兹了，说之后会再来看你……倒是奥尔加的状况才让人担心吧？”  
“我？我已经没事了……虽然不知道之前为什么就这么昏过去了……”一边说，他一边支撑着身体移到了床侧，双脚站到了地面上。虽然还有些乏力感，但是并不妨碍行动，“看，没大碍。只不过有点没力气……”  
“因为奥尔加已经2天多没吃过东西了呢。”三日月推开了椅子，站起身，然后向奥尔加伸出手，“已经可以起来的吧？一起去吃早饭吧？”  
“嗯。”奥尔加握住了对方的手掌，借力一把站了起来。  
“衣服。”  
“谢了。”他接过了三日月递过来的制服外套，随意地套在身上后，然后走出了医务室。

打开房门的瞬间，室外的巨响变得更加的大声而且刺耳了。

“……这个声音……真的是练习吗？”奥尔加等着又一阵噪音过去后才接着说下去，“也太大声了吧？什么练习啊？两头荒神打架也不过如此了。”  
“就是那样。”三日月点点头，表情看上去完全不像是在开玩笑。  
“哈——？！”  
“呃………叫什么来着？神……经兵，啊，好像不是……神机…病？总之就是两头荒神在打架练习。”  
“什么鬼？！”  
“去食堂的路上应该就能看到了。”  
“………………”太过困惑而不知道如何回应的奥尔加，只能跟着三日月一路走向了食堂。在通过操练场隧道的时候，他看到了让他怀疑自己还在梦境当中的景象。

两个钢铁组成的巨大怪物正拿着像是被放大了10倍的神机在互相攻防搏击，其中一头完全就像是人类一样的体态，另一头则是上半身人形，下半身有四只脚的怪异模样。  
要说的话，的确只有荒神可以长成这样了。至少在奥尔加的印象当中，没有任何其他生物是这种体型和模样的。  
但是更加让他惊讶的是，那两头怪物说话了。

【艾因，不是说过不用留手的吗！全力攻击过来啊！】从人形的怪物身体中，传出来的声音似乎哪里听到过。  
【但、但是、零式的出力和您的机体是不一样的…，我还掌控不好力度，如果不小心伤到您的话……】另一个四脚的巨人身体中传来的声音倒是从没听到过。  
但是柏德文这个名字……奥尔加没花多少时间就想起了之前到访的两名加拉尔霍恩军官，其中蓝发的那位姓氏的确就是这个了。

【不用掌控什么力度！全力！以后总会碰到体型和力气比神机兵还大的荒神，所以需要先行习惯那种程度的冲击才行！】有些任性的语气让奥尔加更加确定了说话的人是那名蓝发的军官。

“这是……怎么回事？发生了什么？我还在做梦吗？！”  
“哦，那两头荒神，身体里面可以放人进去，然后就能够操纵那两头荒神了。”三日月看着操场上的两头巨大物体，平静地解释了一句，然后还很好心地拧了一把奥尔加的手背，借着痛感告诉他这是现实。  
但是太过简单到了抽象程度的说明反而让奥尔加的震惊更深一层。

接着出现了第三个声音，从指挥塔处的广播传来。  
【正如加艾里奥说的，那也是一种数据和经验的累积方式。塔尔顿少尉，你不必担心，武器已经替换成了模拟用的神机，并不会对神机兵的装甲造成伤害。】  
说实在的，马克基利斯的声音比金属刮擦的声音还要能让奥尔加感到焦躁，但他还是抓到了其中的那个不常见的词汇。

“神机兵？”他转头看向三日月，询问道。  
“啊，原来是那么叫的啊，我老是忘记。”黑发少年仍然是毫不在乎的表情，“总之，那两头荒神似乎很听话，和加拉尔霍恩的几名军官会一起留在这里练习。比斯凯特是这么说的。”

“…………那……比斯凯特在哪里？”明明自己只昏睡了一天而已，但是期间发生的事情，内容量似乎有点超过了。奥尔加皱起了脸，决定把吃饭的事情缓一缓，跟上目前的状况比较重要。  
“在那里吧？”三日月指向了操场边缘一群看热闹的人。铁华团的小鬼们各个都兴奋不已，西诺这个超龄儿童也在其中，看热闹看的手舞足蹈。而比斯凯特和尤金则在他们后面一点地方，交谈着什么话。

二话没说，奥尔加快步走向了他的参谋和副队长。  
“比斯凯特，尤金，说明一下，怎么回事？！”  
“奥尔加？你醒了？没事了吗？！”比斯凯特听到他的声音后，几乎是立刻跳着转过了身，然后看着气势汹汹快步走过来的铁华团团长，悄悄松了口气，“看起来是没事了，这我就放心了。”  
“我的事怎么都行啦，这两头荒神怎么回事？里面有人吗？到底是……”  
“荒神？你在说什么啊，这两个可不是荒神哦。”尤金首先纠正了他的错误说法，摇了摇手指，“那个叫神机兵，说是利用以前叫做MS的机器人为基础，加上对荒神装甲，荒神材料以及巨大化的神机而做成的专门剿灭荒神用的战士。”  
“即使不是噬神者，只要会操控那种机体，就可以和荒神作战，而且战力非常可观。”比斯凯特补充了一句，“把你和三日月他们从危机中解救出来的，就是他们。”  
“哎？”奥尔加愣了愣，茫然地看向参谋，像是在听天方夜谭。  
“就是那个，要来救奥尔加的途中不是出现了新种的大型荒神吗？那个实在是非常棘手，本来战况快要陷入不利状况的时候，法里德少佐把两台神机兵带来了，拖住并消灭了那头新型，而你也顺利被救了出来。真是……太惊险了……”  
“嘛…虽然救了奥尔加也算是事实……但是啊——”金发的青年皱起眉头，话锋一转，“但是他们也不能这么一大清早就砰砰锵锵地制造噪音啊！昨天给他们准备住宿房间和安置机体什么的就已经搞到很晚了，今天一大早被吵起来的痛苦你能明白吗？！你看，连昏死过去的奥尔加都被吵醒了啊！！这一定得投诉啊，比斯凯特！！”  
“这……这个我是能理解啦……但是要说也得委婉一点嘛，毕竟还是不能得罪的人……”比斯凯特摆着双手安抚着因为睡眠不足而情绪暴躁的尤金，然后把求助地目光投向了奥尔加，“呐，奥尔加也还有很多事情想要仔细了解吧，而且刚刚起来还什么都没吃吧？我们先去食堂，一边吃一边聊吧？行吗？”

被询问的奥尔加则还是震惊地看着两台神机兵好一会儿，才再次确认道：“所以说，那两头，只是可以使用神机的机器人，由里面的人来驾驶，对吗？”  
“嗯，对。所以不用那么紧张。”  
“…………什么啊，三日，骗我说这是荒神？”总算搞清状况而放松下来的银发青年垂下了肩膀，然后回过头有些埋怨地看向三日月。  
而令他惊慌失措的始作俑者，却有些无辜地抬头看向他，坚持着自己的说法，“机器人也好，原来是MS什么的也好，现在就是荒神哦。”  
“呃……大概，三日月的意思是——神机也是荒神的一种，所以身上装有荒神材料的神机兵从某种程度来说……的确可以说是一种特殊形态的荒神吧？”比斯凯特打圆场解释道，然后回头看了看操练当中的两台机体，做了个先走吧的手势，“大概训练还要持续一会，趁这个时间，先去吃饭吧。等他们训练完后，可以请法里德少佐做个更详细的说明，他应该比我们这些外行清楚得多。”  
“…………好吧。”奥尔加无奈地点头，揉了揉还昏昏沉沉的额头。他明白即使自己站在这里看也看不出什么名堂，而且的确身体已经饥饿到了无法好好思考的地步了，“先去吃东西吧。”

大概是所有人都跑去了操场看神机兵的关系，他们走向食堂的过程中都没碰到人。但幸好阿特拉仍然留守在食堂里面，忙碌地准备着早餐。

听到门被打开，下意识张望了一眼的厨娘在看到奥尔加的瞬间就大叫了起来，“啊——团长！！已经没事了吗！？之前都快把我们担心死了！！”  
“啊……抱歉啊，阿特拉。让你们担心了。”奥尔加充满歉意地微微笑了笑，“但是已经没事了。”  
“恩！以后可不准再这么乱来了！真的担心的我差点哭出来啊！整个铁华团都要靠团长撑起来的，所以不自重是不行的啊！”放心过后，小女孩就开始说教了起来，一边说还一边挥舞着汤勺。对此奥尔加只能坐到了饭桌旁边，无奈地笑着追加了几声道歉和保证，。  
“阿特拉，稍微弄点容易消化的食物吧，奥尔加两天都没怎么吃东西，最好不要一下子给肠胃太大的刺激。”比斯卡特悄悄转移了一下话题，阿特拉这才停下了说教，转身去灶台旁边盛起了食物。  
“没关系啦，我才没那么纤细……”  
“才刚刚被阿特拉念过就忘记了吗？身为团长，给我自重一点！”尤金也拉着椅子在奥尔加面前坐下，没什么好脸色地说道，“真是的，也不想想失踪的时候我们都忙成什么狗样了……阿特拉，也给我一份早饭，普通的就好。”  
“好的，三日月和比斯凯特也要一份对吗？”  
“嗯，谢谢。”

点餐告一段落后，食堂突然安静了一下，坐定的几个人对视了一下后，奥尔加双手搁到了桌面上，开口道：“那么现在，进入正题。到底是怎么一回事？”  
“嗯，从奥尔加失联后开始说起吧？”比斯凯特接过了这个叙述任务，脑中整理了一下事情经过后，简洁地将之后发生的事情叙述了一遍。  
“……然后，等救出奥尔加后，地下的新种荒神也被那两台神机兵消灭。之后法里德少佐说因为地震的关系，近期荒神的出现频率会提高，而且新种的出现率也会跟着提高。一方面担心克琉赛当地的人力不够，另一方面也是他们希望神机兵能有更多实战测试的机会……所以，就问我能否把神机兵安置在铁华团的基地里，而且后续一些任务和铁华团组队出战。”参谋说道这里顿了一顿，然后无奈地看向了奥尔加，“虽然是在征询意见，但是应该也没可能拒绝吧？奥尔加你怎么样想？”  
“…………的确没办法。”银发青年满是厌恶地回了一句，然后看向了在比斯凯特讲话时端到自己面前的食物，无意识地用勺子搅动了一下糊状的南瓜粥，“神机兵计划吗……那两台机器人，看起来很强大。实际战斗的情况怎么样？”  
“之前的战斗只有三日月看到，我们就刚才瞄了几眼，看上去出力就完全不是一个等级呢……其实有他们出场的话，不是根本就不需要神机使了吗？”尤金一边往嘴里送了一口食物，一边念叨着，“我听说那些家伙还要量产来着？量产后我们就真的都失业了吧。”  
“那样不好吗，就不用再去危险的任务里面拼命了啊……”端完了所有的早饭后，阿特拉擦了擦手，坐到了三日月的旁边。  
“但是那样我们也没有收入了哦，会变成一无是处只会消耗资源的贫民，生活就又没有保障了。”  
“呃……是、是这样吗？”

 

“但是……”奥尔加沉思了一会，“既然他们现在还在实战测试阶段，应该是为量产收集数据吧。所以应该没这么快。”  
“那，短期内还不会失业，要不要趁现在的时间把之后的人生要花的钱都赚好？”尤金还沉浸在可能失业的危机感之中，因此提议道。  
奥尔加叹了口气，一口回绝，“别开玩笑了……”然后他再看向了坐在身侧的参谋，“比斯凯特，你有什么想法吗？”  
“我的话，对于神机兵没有太多了解。只是……和阿特拉想的一样，如果神机兵真的能够代替神机使的话，而且能够更加有效率的保护一般民众的话，那其实是好事。奶奶，库奇还有库拉卡她们也能够在更加安稳的环境下生活了吧……所以，我是挺像帮助他们收集实战数据的。但是考虑到我们会失业的话，也很纠结就是了……”  
“……呵，果然是比斯凯特会说的话呢……”  
“什么啊，这是嘲笑吗？那奥尔加又有什么想法啊？”  
“反正，不管加拉尔霍恩发明出什么样厉害的武器，他们还是没法完全消灭荒神不是吗？所以，最后总会有些他们不愿意做的脏活累活留下来给我们。”对此奥尔加真的是一点不担心，转念想了想后，他还有了异想天开的主意，“而且……也许我们还可以找机会问他们买两台神机兵来加强我们这边的战斗力，毕竟我们也得出力帮他们测试。”

“不要买回来。”一直没说话的三日月这个时候突然插嘴。平常基本不会对工作事务插一句嘴的噬神者，现在却非常干脆地否决了奥尔加的想法。  
“……三日？为什么？”奥尔加本来只是半开玩笑地提议，但是被三日月给这么认真地否决了，反而引起了强烈的好奇心。  
“很危险的，光是放在这边就让人厌烦了，如果你们谁还跑到它肚子里面去的话，我可不要。”黑发小个子的神机使表情平淡地一边吃着饭一边说道，但是熟悉的人都已经听出了他语气中少见的焦躁。

“……啊，三日月……昨晚也这么反对过呢，结果差点和加拉尔霍恩的人吵起来了……”比斯凯特露出一副‘又来了’的无奈模样，擦了擦汗向奥尔加补充道，“…不知道为什么，三日月坚持说那两台神机兵是荒神，非常反对他们把神机兵搬进我们的格纳库……后来法里德少校也解释了好一番，说神机兵也只是带有神谕细胞素材的兵器而已，和神机一样并不是有自我意志的荒神……但是三日月始终不怎么接受，最后妥协下，只能把它们搬到了基地最边缘的那个格纳库里面。”  
“…………”奥尔加也是惊讶地看着自己从小长到大的同伴，眨了几下眼睛，“那么，加拉尔霍恩那些人就这么答应了。”  
“法里德少校同意的，柏德文少校则是非常的不满意……和三日月之间的气氛紧张得就差没打起来……”  
“我们这里可是叫昭宏把三日月扛走才没真的打起来啊……不然随随便便恁死荒神的三日月不是要在我们基地里留下加拉尔霍恩的一条人命啊？以后大家都别混了！”尤金回想着昨晚的场景，也是忍不住大幅度的叹气，“平常都啥事不管的，偏偏这件事上这么较真干嘛啊？！”  
“因为就是很危险。”  
“你啊——那个当官儿的不是解释过吗？神机兵的驾驶舱是完全用对荒神装甲——也就是和据点外墙一样的材料——包裹起来的。所以完全不会被其他的荒神材料侵蚀，在里面的驾驶员很安全的。搞不好根本比我们这种肉身战斗的神机使安全多了吧。”  
“……我不觉得。”

在争论似乎还会持续下去的时候，一个爽朗而又充满骄傲的声音从食堂门口响亮地传了过来。  
“其实臭小鬼就是怕完全被神机兵取代变成没用的家伙吧？”早锻炼结束的蓝发年轻军官单手插着腰站在入口处，趾高气扬地总结了一句，“也就是，纯粹的嫉妒！”  
“……哈？”三日月的眉头皱在了一起，手里的勺子也放了下来。语气中的危险成分让周围的人立刻手忙脚乱了起来。  
奥尔加先他人一步站了起来，挡在了三日月前面，正色道：“我听说事情经过了，昨天是得到你们的相救才能安全脱出。我欠你们一个感谢。”  
和之前锋芒毕露的态度有着180度转变的语气让包括加艾里奥和他身后的其他三人都一起愣了愣。  
“你……”蓝发青年张了张嘴，然后怀疑地耸起了眉毛，“你之前头被撞到过了？”

“………………”  
“………………”  
“加艾里奥，团长先生是想跟你道谢。”有点看不下去这氛围的金发军官插嘴解释了一句。  
“我知道，所以我才问他是不是头撞到过……”  
“咳咳。”奥尔加有些尴尬地捂着嘴干咳了一下，不打算理会对方的问题，“就算在你们看来我们都是群野蛮的小鬼，但我还不至于受到恩惠还不知感谢。”  
“哦，那可真希望你后面的小鬼也能学习一下呢。”加艾里奥抬了抬眉毛，没再继续纠结奥尔加的态度转变，把矛头又转回了三日月，“之前要不是艾因及时把那头荒神挡住，他早就死了。结果非但一句感谢没有，还愚昧地把神机兵当做荒神一样看……根本只能用未开化来形容了吧？”  
“那次你们不来我也不会有事。”  
“哈！现在说什么马后炮都可以啊！”  
“那样的荒神，就算受伤也没关…”  
“三日，被别人帮助过就得道谢，这是基本吧？”奥尔加没让三日月继续说下去，声音低沉却不容否决地念了一句。听上去像是不希望三日月做出失礼的行为，但其实却是不想他把自己的异常身体状况说漏了嘴。

——不会受伤，即使受伤了也会很快恢复——似乎都是在三日月吃下那头再生能力很强的白色新种之后产生的变化。所以他很清楚三日月想说的话是什么。  
然而，这些秘密不应该随意在外人的面前说出来，尤其是在加拉尔霍恩的面前，在那个让他警惕不已的马克基利斯也在场的情况下。

像是在揣摩奥尔加的用意一般，三日月盯着他看了一会，然后才淡然地点点头，转头看向加艾里奥和那人身后那个黑色短发的朴实青年，“谢谢你们的帮忙了。”

似乎是远远超出了加艾里奥预料的回答，让蓝发青年张大了嘴，过了好一会儿，才怀疑地问了句：“小鬼你……在地上捡不干净的东西吃了么？”  
食堂第二次陷入尴尬氛围中不过几秒，尤金就先爆发了。  
“究竟想怎么样啊？不道歉要唧唧歪歪道歉了又要唧唧歪歪？！不如说你们一大清早就砰砰锵锵地搞事儿，不想想昨晚我们为了把你们那对机体设备搬到格纳库里面又整理好到底搞到多晚？！沾着枕头才没一会就被那种噪音吵醒！就算是了不起的地球来的官二代，颐指气使也给我有个限度啊！”  
“哈——？！你又是哪根葱啊？！突然这么暴躁？缺钙吗？”  
“早饭补充钙质到一半不就被你打扰了吗！？”  
“尤、尤金——！！不要说了！”被空气里面越来越浓的火药味弄得胃一阵阵抽搐的比斯凯特赶忙按住了同伴的胸口。  
“请、请不要生气……！大家一定都是因为早饭还没吃所以才脾气很大。我去给大家拿早饭！”阿特拉也赶紧站了起来，紧张地鞠躬道歉了。

“不用慌张，阿特拉小姐。”马克基利斯微笑着摆摆手，然后按住了同僚的肩膀走上前了几步，“这事后来是加艾里奥不对。”  
“你说什么，马克基利斯！？”  
“他们都已经像你和艾因所施的援手道谢了，而且昨晚我们的确麻烦了他们很多事情。以后也会有很多的合作，所以还是应该更加友好的相处才是。”  
“我可是从来都没有同意过跑到这个穷酸地方来！”  
“你如果不来的话，神机兵beta型的驾驶员就只能换人了呢。”  
“马克基利斯！？你……威胁我！？”  
“毕竟我是神机兵计划的负责人嘛，我判断在这里驻扎是最好的收集实战数据的方式，所以……”金发军官完美地弯起了嘴角，视线转向了一直在旁边沉默不语的奥尔加，“关于驻留在铁华团基地的事项，虽然昨天得到了格里芬先生的同意，但是看起来最好还是再征求一下你的意见。”  
本来就有些厌恶地看着争执场面的奥尔加抬了抬眉毛，然后用带着讽刺的语调反问道，“……我有拒绝的选项吗？”  
“我觉得是没有拒绝的理由。毕竟，辅助神机兵作战的任务，全部都是普通任务的三倍报酬，而且战斗获得的物资你们也可以都拿走。我们需要的只有战斗数据。应该没有比这个更加划算的事情了吧。”  
“三倍！？”听到这个报酬，尤金也一下子冷静了下来。  
奥尔加习惯性地闭上了右眼，“…你说近期荒神的数量会因为地震的影响而暴增，那个又怎么回事？”  
“地震在多处发生，地底喷出的气体导致受灾地附近空气中的神谕细胞浓度都提高了不少。所以，荒神的增加也是必然。”  
“神机兵的实战测试任务，也能用来顺便消灭附近的荒神，没错吧？”  
“正是如此。”  
“……那么…的确是没有拒绝的理由了。”

“你能这么想那就是最好不过了。”马克基利斯安心地笑了笑，然后看了看身后的艾因和克朗科，“那么，趁这个机会也再向团长介绍一下。艾因·塔尔顿，神机兵零式的驾驶员。然后是克朗科·赞特，退役的初代神机使，同时过去也有着丰富的MS驾驶经验，所以他是作为这次神机兵计划的教练一起留在这里。”

“……幸会。”对于新加入的两位加拉尔霍恩的军官，奥尔加并没有太大的兴趣，只是礼节性地打了招呼。  
然而那位老兵却仔细地看了看每个在场的铁华团成员的面孔，然后才不易察觉地叹息了一声，“虽然早有耳闻，但是这里的神机使果然都很年轻…根本还只是小孩子……”  
“怎么？怀疑我们这群小孩子帮不上忙？”对于他人的看轻已经习以为常的奥尔加习惯性地抬起头挑起眉毛反问了一句。  
“不，我并没有那样想。”克朗科一本正经地否定道，“我们的艾因也不比你们大多少。噬神者的实力并不是从年龄和身材来判断的。”  
“那又何必感叹我们的年纪？”  
“喂，这样和克朗科中尉说话也太失礼了！”从刚才起就不声不响的艾因到这里也终于忍耐不住了。但才发声，就被他的长官拦住。  
“没事，艾因。我只是………”中间停顿了一会后，克朗科才说出了后面半句，“感叹自己已经老了而已。”  
“怎、怎么会！克朗科中尉还正当壮年啊！”  
“不用说了，这点我还是有自知之明的。”作为在场的人中年纪最大的人，中尉摇头笑了笑，然后向奥尔加伸出了手，“总之，之后的神机兵计划的实战测试，一起努力吧。一定要让它成功才好。”  
奥尔加默默地伸手和对方简短地握了握，然后回头看了看自己的同伴。“我们只是根据报酬出相应的力气，成不成功那是你们自己的问题。”  
“你……！？”艾因再次绷紧了肩膀。  
“算了艾因，不用计较了，不是早和你说过这里就都是这样的小鬼吗？”同样一脸不愉快的加艾里奥向艾因招着手，“先过来吧。一生气肚子就更加饿了。”  
“赞特中尉也请坐下吧。”马克基利斯也一起把自己人都叫到了另一张饭桌边坐下，这场风波总算不干不脆地平息下来了。

但是继续这样共处一室吃饭的尴尬气氛，仍然令奥尔加有些烦躁。  
于是他放下了餐具站起身，“你们在这里慢用吧，我去调整一下之后的任务人员安排。阿特拉，好好招待客人。”

“好的！……啊？但是，团长你还根本没吃几口啊？”从柜台后探出身子的阿特拉看看奥尔加碗里还剩一半的南瓜粥，立刻喊道，  
“那个味道实在太淡了，吃不下口啊。”  
“哎，那可是特地为了刚恢复的团长而弄的清淡的食物啊！”女孩的脸上露出了一丝可惜。  
“不可以挑食和浪费阿特拉辛苦做的食物哦，奥尔加。”三日月这次也站在了厨娘的这边，然后把碗直接递给了他，“不然待会动脑筋的时候很快就要饿了。”  
“……唔，好，好吧……”尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺后，奥尔加只得接过碗一口气把剩下的粥都喝了下去。咽了几口下肚后，才转身走向门口，“对了，比斯开特，你吃完也过来指挥室吧。”  
“我已经吃好了，现在就去。”参谋匆匆把最后几口扒拉进嘴里，擦了擦嘴后，起身跟上了他。  
“我也一起。”  
“等等我！”  
似乎同样不想留下来的样子，三日月和尤金也一样急忙地把食物塞进嘴里后，把餐盘柜台上一放，跟着跑出了食堂。

“哼，终究还是一群没礼貌的小鬼……”  
走到了外面的走廊里，最后还是听到了那位高傲的少佐的抱怨。

“可恶！谁才没礼貌啊！”尤金咬牙切齿地回过头，但是被奥尔加一把揪住了领带。  
“不用在意，又不是第一次被这么说。”他不以为意地说了句，“以前不就很常有的事吗。”  
“你也太忍气吞声了！虽然有3倍的报酬……的确有点……心动……”  
看着越说越没底气的同伴，奥尔加无奈地笑笑，“的确。不过比起那些，如果真的如那个马克基利斯说的那样，周边的荒神活动剧增的话，那卫星据点还有外围居住区就会很危险。”  
“……啊，那个的确是很棘手……”  
“比斯凯特，待会把周边的荒神探测报告都一起调出来，一起安排一下任务，在那些荒神跑到卫星据点和外围居住区作乱之前都收拾掉。”  
“哎——？！你才刚刚恢复就又要开始干活了啊！？？”尤金听到他的话，立刻惨叫了起来。  
“啊哈哈……就知道会是这样了……”而参谋，早已习惯了。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note：
> 
> 1\. 其实咖喱咖喱并不是毒舌，他只是针对了现场情况，上下文场景和说话对象的属性进行了精准的质疑而不自觉……
> 
> 2\. 其实他也不是讨厌铁华团全体，在操场上对他的神机兵带着憧憬的眼神说大哥哥好帅的率直的孩子们他都挺喜欢的，还抢了马克基利斯一把糖果发了下去。
> 
> 3\. 唯独是同样有着憧憬的眼神也说了神机兵好帅的西诺却因为提出“把它漆成粉红色一定会更加帅的！”的提议而被拉进了黑名单。
> 
> 4.“别开玩笑，谁会涂成这么下品的颜色啊！！”因为咖喱和艾因同时这样决绝了粉色提议，然后两人的共鸣变深了。
> 
> 4\. 总之因此，看到神机兵就露出嫌弃脸的三日月让咖喱更加的不爽了。 
> 
> 5\. 想试试看在没有那么对立的情况下的号角和铁华团的相处模式……果然……还是根本无法和平相处啊…简直是鸡犬不宁23333…不如说他们是从三观上就对不太上的两群人呢……以后到底怎么相处哦！！！


	25. Chapter 25

“情况……很不乐观啊……”

看着参谋所整理出来的任务列表以及所对应的地点，奥尔加觉得有些头痛。

克琉赛的生态都市处在地图中央，而周围标示为中大型荒神的红点几乎可以用密密麻麻形容。

 

“实际上，地震后的一天就有第一批荒神骚动了，我们都集中在你的搜救上，所以是其他的噬神者组织，包括克琉赛城市防卫队的人一起把那部分荒神制压了。但是现在荒神还是在接连不断地产生……第二次的袭击任何时候都有可能发生。”

“想想之前我们在救奥尔加时碰到的情况也是一样，地底下简直像是有个荒神的巢穴一样。”

“……那个，也很像那个研究所啊……”银发青年习惯性地闭起右眼思考着，“即使之前收拾了一批荒神，但是很快就会产生新的……”

“这说明地面上的神谕细胞浓度已经快和那个研究所的地下相近了吗？”尤金想了想后，惊讶地张大了嘴。

“我还在意的一点，那个废弃研究所，神谕细胞似乎也都是从地下传出来的。上一次昭宏他们探险中断的地方，就是通往很深的地下没错吧？“奥尔加总觉得自己似乎隐隐约约发现了什么关联，一个模糊的想法似乎快到了嘴边，“……地下，是根源吗？”

“地下的话……那个地震之前，我也感觉到了什么。”原本习惯性在开会时一言不发的三日月这次却突然开了口。

“感觉到了什么？”

“……恩，说不清楚。只能感觉到一些……像是什么很巨大又古老的东西……但是似乎很厉害……”

听着三日月暧昧的描述，尤金皱起了眉头，“到底是什么啊，不清不楚的。”

“现在也能感觉到吗，三日？”奥尔加隐约记起来地震前他似乎是这么说过。

“不，现在感觉不到。大概离地底太远……”

“嗯……”银发青年手指揉着下巴，安静地思考了一会后，突然就想到了什么似得抬起头，“比斯凯特，你还有之前获得的地底地形图吗。”

“哎？还保存着……但是要做什么？”

“把它投放出来，按照现在这个地形图比例叠上去。”他指了指屏幕上正投影着的克琉赛周边地图。废弃研究所、大峡谷和矿井都在画面当中。

没有多话，比斯凯特操作着终端将地底洞穴的线路图叠到了地图的上方。

地底的洞穴连接着矿井和峡谷，然后又一路往西面延伸，方向是朝着研究所的位置接近。但是地底图像在研究所外围的地方就断开了。

“地形图只到这里为止了。”

“……然后研究所的内部图，也放上去。”

“恩，稍等。”

研究所的3D内部图其实并没有办法正常地叠到平面地图上，但是比斯凯特还是想办法对准了建筑物的方向，他差不多已经猜到了奥尔加在想的事情。

 

“所以，最后一次研究所内部的探索，是到了这个通道的附近，没错吧？”奥尔加先是圈出了昭宏提到的地下通道和巨大的防御门，然后沿着通道的方向往外划出了一道延长线，“如果按照这个方向一直前进……”

延长线的末端，和峡谷与矿井之间的地下洞穴群连接了起来。

 

“啊！？这个是……？”尤金看着被连接在了一起线条，“地下都是通的吗？！”

“这块地方下面具体怎么样还不清楚，只是从方向来看，也许就是这么回事。”奥尔加又追加着在地图上圈出了几个点，“这个点，是我昏迷的地方。几乎就位于地下洞穴的边缘。你们说的上半身是女人的新种荒神大概从这个地方过来，不就是研究所的方向吗？”

“真的呢……”胖胖的参谋对于这个发现同样的惊讶，“那么，难道说，研究所的下面，是个荒神的巢穴？”

“据说是实验场，研究荒神的地方。所以才会有这样不同寻常的神谕细胞浓度。而那样高浓度的神谕细胞，要生成一两个新种也不是什么奇怪的事情……”

“开玩笑的吧？那这个研究所不是超危险的吗？！”

“这么说起来……法里德少佐也说过吧，不做好万全的准备是不可以去研究所那块区域的…一定是因为在地下有着数量更加多，力量也更强的荒神……”比斯凯特回想着那位金发军官在回总部前说的事情，明明才一周也不到，但是因为近期发生了太多的事情，都让他觉得那几乎是很久以前的事了。

 

“那就都说得通了！那个地方，并不是把荒神吸引过去，而是自己就产生了那些荒神。的的确确，就是荒神的老巢吧。”奥尔加挥了挥手，把地图再缩小了几倍，然后将研究所移到了显示器中心。

这一次，他们却更清晰地察觉了，代表荒神的红色光点的轨迹，几乎是以研究所为中心向四周辐射开来的。

 

“总、总觉得……发现了…很不得了的事情呢……”尤金愣愣地看着那副地图，有点结巴地感叹道，“那如果之后还要我们去那块地方探索的话，不是根本要我们死吗？！”

“大概，这也是他们急着完成神机兵计划的原因之一吧。毕竟那将是一大战斗力。”顺着奥尔加的思路，比斯凯特思考了下去，“但是……这样的话，他们为什么会说这个研究所有着拯救火星的关键？明明，只是在下面锁着一群更加凶恶的荒神……”

“……结果潘多拉的盒子的底下，也还是只有恶魔吗……？”奥尔加想到了马库玛德之前说过的话，轻轻地呢喃道。

“嗯？你说什么？”他的同伴抬起头看向他，疑惑地问了一句。

他很快摇了摇头，“不，只是自言自语。总之，加拉尔霍恩要把研究所底下的东西挖出来，一定是有其价值所在。比起那些来，我们还是集中在我们现在的事情上吧。现在的任务主要集中在清除居住区周围的荒神以及协助神机兵测试。”

“是呢……光是周围的荒神骚动就已经够我们手忙脚乱了。”比斯凯特叹了口气，清楚了屏幕上的地图，换成了讨伐任务列表，“即使只挑了高优先级和高报酬的任务，我们的人大概还是忙不过来。”

“减少每个小队的人数，比如从4人小队改为2人小队，就可以完成2倍的任务数。”奥尔加沉思了一会后提议，“还有就是将地点临近的任务连在一起干掉。”

“太乱来了！！”即使能够猜到铁华团的领队会怎么想，但参谋还是忍不住喊了起来，“减少人数本来就是危险的事情了，还要增加每一队的任务数量什么的…怎么可能做到。”

“我的话，一个人一队也可以哦。”三日月还火上浇油地补充了一句。

“不行，那个还是太危险了。”奥尔加轻轻摇摇头。

比斯凯特几乎是神经质地瞪了一眼过去，“你怎么好意思说！！？还不是你先提的馊主意！？”

 

“我说，我们干嘛不把这些荒神都赶到神机兵测试的地方，然后让神机兵一起乒乒乓乓地干掉？”尤金看着任务列表，半是开玩笑地说道，“这样我们不就都很轻松了么？然后那些驾驶员有足够的实战测试数据也会很高兴吧？最后打下来的材料还都是归我们的，那个法里德少佐这么说的呢。”

 

另外的两人思考了一下尤金的说法，虽然前半句听上去是开玩笑，可是后面一半的理由居然意外的有说服力。

 

“尤金，没想到你这么心机啊……干得好！！”最后，奥尔加拍了拍对方的肩膀，称赞道。

“是呢，很厉害哦。保持这样的心机下去我以后也能轻松一点了呢，副团长！”参谋也追加了他的赞扬。

然而被夸奖的人却不买账，“心机这个词是多余的吧，心机！！？”红着脸，尤金拍起了桌子。

 

“……奥尔加，心机是什么意思？”

“哦，就是尤金刚才那样……”

“才不是咧！吵死了三日月！不知道也没关系！”

“明明尤金你才比较吵……”

 

“嘛，总之，如果以这样的思路来行动的话，的确是2人小组应该够。那我来安排一下之后的小组成员吧。”没有在意两人争吵的比斯凯特打开了人员清单，列在了任务列表旁边，然后忙活了起来。

“恩，拜托你了。尽可能让小队的能力都平均一点，然后分布距离也在可以短时间内支援过去的范围内。”奥尔加点着头，追加了一些指示，“之后还是得和加拉尔霍恩打个招呼，这事我来吧。”

“哎，没关系吗？你不是很讨厌那个法里德先生吗？”

“不擅长应付那种类型。不过该打交道的地方还是得打交道。”奥尔加一边叹着气，一边无奈地承认，“等任务安排好我再去找他吧。”

“是吗……”参谋歪过头想了一会，继续说道，“不过，之前你失联的时候，法里德先生真的是帮了大忙了。没有他的话，我们都不知道怎么办……即使后来收到了你的位置信号，也不知道怎么到那个地方。”

“恩，你说过了。”

“其实我有时候在想，最初之所以会印象不好，大概是因为他们是加拉尔霍恩，而且举动十分可疑。但是他们前阵子那么帮我们也是事实。而且总觉得法里德先生是真心想要解决荒神的问题，帮助火星的居民的，昨天还把那头新种的核心让给了我们去更新卫星据点的防御壁。”

“………咦？”奥尔加愣愣地抬起头。

“啊，抱歉，这个我好像没说。昨晚库迪莉亚小姐就提出，因为近期荒神的增加，要尽快更新卫星据点的防御壁数据，不然会很危险。”

“可她需要的素材没有收齐，没有时间去收集了……”三日月有些失落的补充了一句。

“而之前的那头新种，身体里面融合了好多其他荒神的特征，法里德先生听到我们在说这事的时候，就和我们说那家伙的核心完全可以抵得上缺少的那些。”

“然后还把贵重的新种核心让给了我们？”奥尔加怀疑地挑起了眉毛。

“是让给了卫星据点的居民们，确切的说。”比斯凯特纠正了一点，“所以今天早上昭宏他们先陪着大小姐去卫星据点了。更新防御壁数据的时候还是需要一定的护卫，而且也不知道会不会突然出现荒神。”

“……哦，看起来又多了一件事情要和他道谢了……”有些无奈地别开视线后，他对上了三日月的眼神，“说起来…三日你不去吗？”

“他们出发的时候你还没醒。”被问的少年只是摇摇头。

“啊，三日月这家伙，你醒之前都一直守在你旁边，叫他去睡觉也不肯。难道就一点不觉得累吗？”尤金在旁边摊着手耸了耸肩，说道。

“并不累。”

“……三日。”他揉了揉眉头，轻叹了一口气，“要注意好好休息啊。”

“奥尔加才是，刚刚清醒就开始忙工作了。”

“唔……”

 

“我说啊……既然两个人都嫌对方不好好休息的话，那就一起去休息行不？”在一旁的尤金用不耐烦的语气直接吐槽道，居然把队伍的领导者和王牌都呛得没了声。

“好主意呢，今天的尤金真是状态拔群啊。”比斯凯特也露出了松口气的微笑，称赞道。

“喂，比斯凯特，那个算是称赞吗？”

“当然是。那么，奥尔加和三日月你们就先回去休息。安排任务这些事情交给我就行了。”一边说，参谋一边向团长挥了挥手，接着就转过椅子把注意力投入到了任务列表之中。

“…………”无言地看着自己的好友忙碌于电脑终端，奥尔加有些泄气的垂下了肩膀。本来还想辩解两句自己已经睡够了，可是想到一旁的三日月可能真的没好好休息过，于是也就自然地闭了嘴。最后，他纠结着回过头，看向了他队伍中的王牌，“那么，就只能……一起去休息一下了？”

“恩。”这一次，黑发矮个子的噬神者倒是很干脆地就点头了。

 

——————

 

虽然答应了一起休息，但是奥尔加实在无法在连起来接近30个小时的睡眠之后继续入睡。最后情况就变成了他坐在三日月的床边，看着三日月睡觉。

“……我也并睡不着啊，奥尔加……”即使躺在了床上，三日月的蓝眼睛还是睁得大大地，盯着他不放。

“不要说话，闭上眼睛，过一会就会睡着了。”他叹了口气，往后靠到了沙发背上，轻轻伸了伸懒腰，“我答应过你不忙活工作，所以你也得答应我好好睡觉。”

“……”被这么一说，黑发男孩也的确乖乖地闭上嘴巴和眼睛，安静了下来。

 

奥尔加也跟着安静了下来，关注着对方的呼吸频率，等着它渐渐地平缓和绵长起来。觉得差不多应该睡着了吧的时候，他拿出了随身携带的数据板，准备再看几眼任务资料。

并不是不相信比斯凯特的安排，只是习惯性地去更详细地了解一些资料，这样也有助于在之后的任务里面更精准地把握形势，做出判断。

 

还有就是对于加拉尔霍恩，确切地说是马克基利斯·法里德这个人所作出的这些事情，做一个更加确切的了解。那个摸不透底的人给与了这边太多的帮助，多到了让他警钟大鸣的地步。到底是有什么不可告人的目的？还是说……真的只是像比斯凯特所说，他真的是个想要解决现下问题的人？

或者说的更简单一点，是个好人？

对于成年人，奥尔加总是带着超出一般人的警戒心，因为他过去碰到了太多自私残忍的家伙。但是连他也不会否认，其中也不乏真诚善良的大人，小樱，名濑，阿米达都是无私地帮助了他们度过很多难关的大人。

所以，马克基利斯是哪一种呢？

因为属于加拉尔霍恩这个充满了谎言的组织，是否代表着他就一定是个表里不一的虚伪之人？

即使他真的在用和善的外表欺骗他们，那又会有什么目的呢？明明在他们这群小鬼身上捞不到任何的好处，而他的权势也足以驱使这个穷酸的噬神者组织为他卖命了。

 

太多的矛盾之处似乎都证明着比斯凯特的推测是对的。然而奥尔加却始终无法放下对那个人的警戒，和刚认识名濑的那一阵子不同，那种中感觉几乎像是来自于本能的一种反应，即使有一堆理由说明他的顾虑毫无道理，却怎么也无法消除那份担心。

 

看起来，即使想破头，对于现在的情况也毫无帮助吧？他无声地叹了口气，然后点开了数据板开关，决定还是先集中在任务上。

这个时候三日月的声音在安静的房间里面突然响起，吓得他差点把数据板掉在了地上。

“奥尔加，不是说好不忙工作的吗？”

“……？！！”银发青年下意识地抓紧了手里的板子，等着由于惊吓而狂跳起来的心脏稍微平静一点后，才看向那双又睁开的老大的蓝眸子，低着嗓子问到，“你还没睡？！而且你怎么知道我在忙工作啊？！”

“恩，因为奥尔加思考的声音特别吵。”

“瞎讲！思考哪里来的声音啊！？”

“……总之，禁止工作。不然我也不睡了。”

“什……喂，你也太计较了吧，三日？”

不想多话的三日月用行动取代了争论。他直接坐起身来，然后下床走到了奥尔加面前，当着一愣一愣的银发青年的面没收了数据板——值得奥尔加庆幸的是他并没有把数据板给拗了——揣到自己怀里，接着又坐到了他身边，然后身子一横，头就搁到了青年的大腿上，调整了一下姿势后，平躺好了。

 

一气呵成的动作完成后，奥尔加才反应过来——这是直接被以膝枕的形式限制了行动。

 

“喂，三日？！”他有些难以置信地看向三日月，对方也睁大着眼睛看着他。

“虽然我知道奥尔加已经没事了，但是还是不要让大家太担心的好。”那双蓝色的眼睛眨了一眨，然后平静地说道。

“………”奥尔加纠结地抿了抿嘴，然后别开了视线，“既然知道我没事了那干嘛还……”

“我也很担心。”依然平稳的语调打断了他的抱怨。

奥尔加愣了愣，然后有些歉意地耸起了眉头，“……抱歉。”

“要抱歉的是我才对。那个时候，果然还是应该和奥尔加待在一起才好。”三日月的脸上也露出了少见的懊悔。

“喂，那样不就两个人一起遇难了嘛！？”

“但是可以两个人一起找出路，奥尔加的话，一定能找到通往外面的路径吧？就像小时候一样。”

“…………那是……”奥尔加想起了幼年时的情景，明明多数情况他只是瞎指挥一通，但总是运气不错地碰到个好结果而已。

“而且，就算下面有什么新种荒神，我也都可以干掉……至少不会让奥尔加一个人去面对来历不明的荒神，还受这么重的伤。”

“……都已经恢复了啦。”他没什么气势地辩驳了一句，想起了独自一人被困在地下时的感受，“…………说起来……我差点忘记一件事。”

“恩？”

“我得向你道歉，还有道谢。”

“嗯？为什么？”

“……因为……怎么说呢……地震之前的时候，不是在和你说一些假如你变得和荒神一样了那种无聊的话吗？想为那件事道歉。”奥尔加脸上露出一丝苦笑，“明明，不管发生了什么，三日始终还是三日，是一直都陪在我身边的三日月·奥格斯。没有你的话，大概我现在都不知道是哪里的枯骨了，所以，我为之前那种无聊的胡思乱想道歉。还有就是，为你一直以来的陪伴所道谢。”

听着他说了这么多，三日月的眼睛眨了好几下。沉默了良久后，他才有些抱歉地笑了笑，“有时候，奥尔加的话实在太难懂了，完全没听明白。”

“……喂…”虽然三日月会这么说，他毫不意外，但还是觉得倍受打击。

“但是…”黑发少年抬起了一只手，先是指尖轻轻碰触了一下奥尔加的脸颊，然后整个手掌温柔地贴上了脸侧，感觉到手掌下的皮肤和肌肉僵硬了一下，又自顾自地继续说了下去，“但是，我喜欢这样的奥尔加。”

 

这次，连奥尔加自己也听到了自己思考的声音……或者说，脑子一下子炸掉的“轰——”的一声。

“……总、总之……听不懂也没关系！只是我自己想说而已…”他僵硬地让开了脑袋，发现自己脸烫的不行，“啊——真是的……！好了休息就行了吧？休息？！不要再说话了好好闭上眼睛睡觉！”

“奥尔加也不许再工作了哦。”

“板子都给你拿走了我还能怎么工作？！”

“那……晚安。”

“晚安…………虽然现在并不是晚上……”小声嘟哝了一句后，奥尔加无奈地叹了口气，再次往后靠下，脑袋后仰着搁在沙发背上。

三日月已经闭上眼睛和嘴巴，兑现诺言似得好好地‘睡’上了，虽然是不是真睡，奥尔加也说不准。

 

不可思议的是，原先困扰着他的各种烦心事，在这么一闹后，都烟消云散了。当然，危机并没有解除，值得他烦心的事情还排着队，只是现在他突然明白了，有三日月在的话，没有什么困难是跨不过去的。

他们一直以来都是如此。

 

当然，这样难得的放松感，在半小时后，因为大腿的麻痹感，也烟消云散了……

 

————TBC————


	26. Chapter 26

因为下午神机兵的调试再开，所以他们的休息变得不怎么太平了。

宏亮的金属碰撞声在隔音设施本来就不怎么好的基地里面毫无障碍地传递着，严重的时候甚至连房间都晃了一下。

一开始，三日月只是转了个身，捂着耳朵把头埋到了奥尔加腰上，但是持续不断的噪音最后还是让他坐起了身，挠了挠头发后无奈地看向他，“难怪早上奥尔加也会被吵醒……”

“哈哈……真的。本来还在做着奇妙的梦呢……”奥尔加也很是头痛地认同道。

“什么样的梦？”三日月倒是在意起了他的无心之言。

“啊……嗯，记不太清楚了。感觉自己好像在地球上的梦吧？”

“地球？”

“恩，下着雪的地方，还能在天上看到月亮，建筑物也很奇怪。总之……肯定不是在火星的地方。”

“奥尔加见过那样的地方吗？”

“当然没有，又没去过地球。”

“那怎么会梦到，还知道是地球呢？”

“…………呃……只是梦里面觉得吧？梦不都是很奇怪的嘛。”

“……是吗……梦…”三日月低下了头，沉思了一会，“……我好像都没做过梦。梦到底会是什么样的？”

“不会吧？”奥尔加有些惊讶地瞪大眼睛，这才意识到，似乎从以前开始，三日月就从来没说过任何关于做梦的事情。即使偶尔一群人讨论到梦境之类的话题，他也往往只是听着，不说话。

“以前西诺总说会梦到了裸体的女人，阿特拉说她经常梦到自己在吃好吃的，有时候还会梦到我，昭宏说梦到过空手和荒神摔跤……大家好像都做过梦，但是都很不一样。”黑发少年一一回忆着过去同伴们无意提起的梦境内容， 但他自己却从来没在睡觉的时候有见过任何类似的片段。

“……其实，只是你不记得了而已吧？”奥尔加想了想后，然后不以为意地笑了笑，“说明你睡眠质量很好。如果老是记得梦境的话，反而是压力太大，身体不好的证明。”

“是吗？”

“我肯定是无意识地想象过地球是什么样子的，于是就梦到了自以为是地球的场景。”

“地球吗……很远吗？”

“大概是我们一生都去不了的地方吧……”青年叹了口气，认命似得说，然后耸了耸肩，“比起那么遥远的事情来……下午，怎么办？没法继续睡了吧？”

“恩……奥尔加，果然还是想继续工作？”

“看一下明后天的任务资料吧，不了解情况就出战的话会很不利。然后，虽然比斯凯特应该已经通知过名濑先生他们了，但是我还是再联络他们一下比较好。”

“明天的任务，奥尔加也要出战吗？”

“当然啦！在现场才能最好的把握情况吧？”

“恩…也是，奥尔加在的话，大家都会更加安心一点。”虽然三日月的表情一如既往的平淡，但是奥尔加却从他的话语中感觉到了一点抵触。

“……你还在担心吗，三日？”

“…………恩。”

“笨——蛋——，之前是意外啦，又不是你的原因。”奥尔加挑起了眉毛，声明道。

但是三日月对此并没有再多话，只是拿出了放在怀里的数据板，递了回去，“………给…现在去卫星据点也有点晚了，我去找亚玛吉看一下神机的状态。”

“哦……神机有什么问题吗？”结果数据板后，奥尔加抬头问道。

“没什么，强化了一下而已。”

“……难道说……又是加拉尔霍恩提供的？”

“恩。说是对之后的战斗有利。”点点头后，三日月走到了门口，然后又回过头看了看奥尔加，“总之，明天我会保护好奥尔加的。”

“喂喂，我有那么值得担心吗？！”他有些不满的反问道，感觉被看轻了。明明不过就是出了一次意外而已。

“因为奥尔加对我来说很重要。”三日月诚实但是有点文不对题的回答反而让奥尔加舌头打了结。

 

等小个子的神机使走出了房间后，奥尔加才红着脸，几乎要把头都埋进了膝盖里。

“………这家伙…知道自己说的话什么意思吗？！”

 

————

 

等奥尔加看完资料，做好而第二天的计划，然后又和名濑通了话之后，天已经渐近暮色。不知不觉间，神机兵的调整训练也结束了。

奥尔加发现周围安静了很久之后，才意识到这一点。然后他走到了窗边，看了看基地的大操场。最远处的格纳库里面已经亮起了灯，那里就是目前安置神机兵的地方。那些加拉尔霍恩的军官也许还在里面，总结讨论之类的。

 

说起来，他似乎积累了好几件事情，需要去和那名金发的军官打招呼。这么想着，他放下了数据板，撇着嘴不怎么情愿地摸了摸脖子背，然后叹着气走出了房间。

 

走进最远处的格纳库里时，他先看到了雪之承。饱经风霜的整备师此时正抽着烟和加拉尔霍恩那名魁梧的老兵坐在物料箱上，抬头看着巨大的神机兵，有一搭没一搭的聊着。

“……MS吗，没想到我居然还能在有生之年再次看到这玩意儿啊。”雪之承吐了一口烟，看着十几年前会令他战栗不已的钢铁巨人，“而且还是在自己人的格纳库里面，这些家伙变成了要保护咱们的机器。真的是活得久了，什么都能见到了啊。”

“同感。那个时候整个地面基地撤空，轨道上的支部和地面切断联系后，我就以为再也不会见到这些了。”灰褐色头发的老兵点头认同道，同时举起了马克杯，抿了一口泥浆色的咖啡，“没想到再见到的时候，却是这样的情况。不过，不用再开着这玩意对付人类，我就已经很庆幸了。”

“……是吗……哦，对，你以前是镇压火星独立战争的那边。”

对话陷入了短暂的沉默，过了一会儿，克朗科才放下马克杯，摇摇头，“对于荒神的出现——说出来很惭愧——其实我居然是有一丝高兴的。因为我不用和对同为人类的对手作战了。”

“…………真可悲啊。”雪之承憋了半天，感叹了一句，随即意识到了这话可能很失礼，于是摆了摆手，“不，并不是说你。”

“是很可悲。”但是克朗科却痛快地承认了，“现在我也觉得可悲，身为军人，却什么都做不到。”

“你不是当上神机使了？你这个年纪的神机使可是很稀少的呢。运气真够好的。”雪之承说完，耸了耸肩，“不过咱们这里也有两个小鬼运气好的要命……”

“哦？”

“…咳咳！”感觉到雪之承似乎要点名他和三日月了，奥尔加立刻干咳着打断了他的话，“老爹，你这是又要重操旧业了吗？整备MS？”

“说什么蠢话，我以前是整备MW的！哪里会弄MS？！”条件反射似得回了奥尔加一句后，整备师才转过身，皱着眉头看向了银发青年，“你这小子，早上就醒了现在才知道来和我打招呼？知道老子我多担心吗！？”

“……这个话阿特拉说说就算了，老爹你说有点可怕啊……”

“闭嘴！我担心没人发我工资！！”

“恩，这才是正常的老爹……对了，我是来找法里德少校的。”奥尔加道明来意，然后和克朗科微微点头致了意。

“法里德少校的话，在零号神机兵式里面调整参数。”中尉指了指长官的所在，然后站起身来，“我去通知他吧，应该很快就好。”

“谢谢。”他目送着对方登上通往驾驶舱的升降梯，然后视线就自然而然地移到了并排站立在登记平台旁边的两台神机兵身上。

早上的时候没有机会仔细看看，现在近距离地仰望着这两台巨人，奥尔加才感觉到了那种巨大的压迫感。尤其是从那台被称为零号神机兵的，非人的形态加上更为巨大的体型，难怪三日月会固执地认为那是荒神。如果真的是荒神的话，那得有多难对付啊？光是想象一下，奥尔加都忍不住咋舌。

 

“你也觉得这些家伙很有压迫感吧？”雪之承在他旁边轻声问了句。

他沉默着轻轻点了点头，然后看了看雪之承，“所以，在荒神之前，你们在和这样的家伙战斗？”

“哈，当然不是肉身和这玩意干架啦！但是就算是MW，也完全不是对手，碰到MS的话，基本就没戏了，只有逃命的份……”整备师回想着过去，又抽了一口烟，然后吐了出来，“但是就算是这些家伙，在刀枪不入的荒神面前也变得像大型玩具一样……很可笑吧？”

“笑不出来呢。”

 

“因为人类啊，在自我毁灭的研究方面，真的是非常孜孜不倦……”只可能属于马克基利斯的优雅声调通过格纳库的扬声器响起，吓了地面上的两个人一大跳。随后他们看到零号神机兵的驾驶舱门喷气打开，金发的军官踏着平展开来的舱门跨出了驾驶舱，居高临下地看向了他们，然后淡淡地微笑了起来。“抱歉，并不是有意偷听你们对话的，但是神机兵的传感器都非常灵敏。”

奥尔加习惯性地皱起了眉头，但想到了之前比斯凯特所说的事情，只能放松了警惕的表情，大声地说出了自己来的目的，“关于明天的作战，我有些话要和你说。”

“请稍候一下。”马克基利斯点点头，然后轻巧地跳上了一旁的平台，将一块数据芯片移交给了一旁的克朗科，轻声吩咐了几句话后，才踏上升降台，来到了奥尔加身边，“在这里说吗？还是要换个地方？”

奥尔加愣了愣，然后环视了下周围，意外的发现一直和马克基利斯如影随形的蓝发军官不在这里，“那个……柏德文少佐，他不在？”

“加艾里奥他已经和塔尔顿少尉一起去阅读明天的任务资料了，主要是荒神的研究报告，这会有助于他们明天的战斗。刚才我也让克朗科中尉去辅导一下他们了。”

“哦……那……”奥尔加挠了挠后脑勺，有点不自在地把身体重心从一个脚移到了另一只脚上，“你们这两台神机兵，一次大概能对付多少荒神？”

金发军官没有回答，只是挑起眉毛盯着他看了一会，然后了然地翘起嘴角，“你们想赶多少只荒神过来？”

“！？你怎么知道……？！”

“比斯凯特先生把明天的任务安排交给我的时候，就多少察觉到了。人员的配备完全不像是要正面应战。”

“…………我觉得这样更有效率。”既然被看破了，奥尔加也不打算拐弯抹角了，他习惯性地闭上了右眼，说了下去，“我们会诱导或者驱赶荒神到神机兵这里，神机兵这么大的尺寸，应该一刀就能干掉好几只荒神吧。不过考虑到神机兵也只是测试阶段，我们可以尽量控制赶过来的数量和时间，这样你们也能够最有效率地累积实战的经验，然后周边肆虐的荒神也可以最快时间消灭掉……当然，如果你们觉得做不到的话，就当我没说。”

“激将法是毫无必要的。”马克基利斯轻轻摇了摇头，“毕竟，这是个很有趣的主意，没有拒绝的理由。”

“……你不担心把贵重的神机兵弄坏吗？”

“神机兵的主要目的就是以少敌多。在继续探索研究所的地底前，必须让它足以承受这么大强度的攻击才行。所以……像这样的机会，可能正是我求之不得的。”

“………………”奥尔加充满狐疑地盯着对方看了一会儿，确认他并不是在说胡话或是反讽什么，最后，不得不再次开口确认，“真的没问题吗？那两个驾驶员的意见呢？”

“他们的话，由我来转达就行。我只有一个意见，一开始赶过来的数量还是控制在10头以下比较好。等他们热身完毕，习惯了战斗后，我会根据情况调整并通知你们，这样可以吗？”马克基利斯很干脆地安排好了之后的合作计划。

太过顺利的交谈让奥尔加接不下话，沉默了一会后，他才别开了脸，不自在地点点头，“…………没问题，还有……谢谢。”

“用你的话来说，这只是互惠互利的生意，并不需要感谢。”

“不，不只是这件事，还有之前的，搜救我的事情，还有提供核心给卫星据点更新防御壁的事情，另外还有强化我们的装备的事……”

“…………”这一次，是金发军官陷入了沉默，绿色的眼睛带着疑惑地盯着他看了一会，然后礼貌地转开，“我忍不住，也要和加艾里奥有同样的疑问了。”

“……什么？”

“团长先生，你在之前的遇险中，头被撞到过吗？”

“……你！………好吧，可能真的是撞到了。”奥尔加忍住了发飙的冲动，用力闭上眼睛，心中深切地后悔着自己要改变态度道谢的愚蠢想法，“要说的都说完了，我先走了。”他快速结束了话题，白了一眼在一旁爆笑出声的雪之承，转过身就准备走出格纳库。

“请等一下。”马克基利斯却叫住了他。

“还有什么事？”

“我想起来，我也有一些事情必须和团长先生你说。”

“请长话短说。”他语气僵硬地回应道，但是并不知道对方还想说什么。

“在这里无法很好地说明，如果你之后还有时间的话，我希望你和我去一趟研究室。”

“……？”

“是你有权知道的，有关你的特殊体质的一些事情。”

听到最后一句话，奥尔加瞪大了眼睛，然后回过头。

 

————

 

“我想，你应该还记得我之前和你说过，你的体质与一般人不一样，所需要摄入的偏食因子量远远小于一般噬神者……”

奥尔加刚在无人的研究室里坐下后，马克基利斯就走到了一台终端旁边，打开了屏幕，在数据端口上接入了他随身携带的数据芯片，提起了之前某天早上的对话。

“……啊，那个，又怎么了？你不是说原因不明吗？”奥尔加强迫让自己的语气听上去不那么紧张，但是口吻仍然充满了警戒。

“是的，关于原因，那个时候我还无法向你说明，因为没有确凿的证据。”金发男人一边说，一边从自己的数据芯片中打开了一个文件夹，“所以我花了点时间，先检索了所有加拉尔霍恩所持有的资料，包括从那个研究所里面取出来的部分。”

“究竟是什么？”

“到底要从何说起呢……”被问的人摸着下巴，踌躇起来。

“哪里都可以，有什么要说的就明明白白地说出来吧。”奥尔加有些不耐烦地皱起了眉头，对方这种卖关子的态度让他很是烦躁。

 

“好吧。首先是……P73号偏食因子。”叹了口气后，马克基利斯念出了一个陌生的名词。

“……P73？”

“普通的话，你们对于P53号应该更加熟悉吧？所有成为噬神者的人，注入的都是这个偏食因子。而只有你，奥尔加·伊兹卡先生，你的身体中检测出来的，是P73号偏食因子。”

“……呃……那个，和一般的有什么区别吗？”

“区别的话，你自己应该也有体会了。恢复能力比一般噬神者要快，而且，你的身体可以自行生成偏食因子，因此即使没有定期的注入，也不会有任何被神谕细胞反噬的危险。之前的事故也验证了这一点。”

“……为什么只有我不一样？”即使这个信息的确能解释他与众不同的体质，但是仍然不怎么容易接受，“我应该和其他人接受的是一样的适格测验……除非那个时候马尔巴那个家伙用了不一样的东西……？”

“如果你指的是铁华团前身的组织CGS为你实施的手术……那么，不，和那个完全没有关系。”马克基利斯摇了摇头，然后在奥尔加想张嘴辩解前，抬手制止了他，“即使你们过去的资料都被刻意消除了，但是我还是可以断言——没有关系。”

“…………为什么可以断言？”

“因为，P73号是比P53号要活跃得多的偏食因子，正常情况下注入人体的话，会迅速的引起人体细胞变异，然后荒神化。”

“那不是自相矛盾了吗？如果说我身体里面的是那个什么P73号的，我还怎么好好地坐在这里？！”

“我刚才说了，那是在正常的情况下而已。有两种极端情况的例外，能够让人体接受P73号偏食因子而不变异。第一种，是脑死亡，陷入植物状态的患者。第二种，就是还未发育完全的受精胚胎。”

 

“……哈？”奥尔加微微抬起眉毛。

听到现在为止，马克基利斯越说越悬乎的理论让他没有实感。脑中异常的冷静，甚至有点麻木，但是在这样平静的表象下，他所无法形容的各种情绪正在慢慢混合成形。

如果马克基利斯想说他是那个什么73号偏食因子的接受者，那么无非是说，他属于上述两种情况之一。

 

“所幸，你并不是前者。”马克基利斯帮他删除了一个选项。

“……那也就是说……我在出生前已经接受了偏食因子，成为了噬神者？”他说出了第二种情况，然后冷笑了起来，“这还是很矛盾。荒神的出现是在我出生之后。即使假设加拉尔霍恩对于神谕细胞的研究在很早之前就开始了——这也是唯一说得通的情况——但是你又凭什么能够肯定那个接受偏食因子的胚胎就是我？什么证据也没有吧？！”

“首先，是的。加拉尔霍恩对于神谕细胞的研究，远早于荒神开始肆虐的时间。其次，我的确没有确凿的证据能够断定你就是曾经加拉尔霍恩的实验对象。至少之前没有。所以那个时候我没有说。”

 

“……你……喂……轻易地就承认那些事好吗？”奥尔加没有想到的是，这个加拉尔霍恩的军官居然毫不避讳地透露了可能是非常机密的事情。

“这是事实，而且无关紧要。”军官眯着眼睛，不以为意地挥了下手，似乎根本不愿意为了隐瞒这种程度的事情而花精力撒谎。然后他认真地看向奥尔加，“重要的是，你所希望看见的证据。”

 

银发青年沉默地瞪了对方一会，然后才压低着嗓子，慢慢地说道，“那就给我看看吧。”

 

————

 

在马克基利斯打开的文档标题上，奥尔加最先看到了一串陌生的字符——Mánagarmr。

月亮猎犬？他微微歪过头，脑中闪过了那个词汇的意思，但他记不起来自己是从哪里知道这么个生僻的词汇的。

 

“这些资料仅被保存在研究所的终端网络内，而且禁止上传到加拉尔霍恩的总网去。因此，我也是前不久才获取，并且把这些数据给解密出来的。”马克基利斯没有注意他的反应，语气平稳地说明了一番，“原因很简单，毕竟，这里的任意一项研究被公布出去的话，都会引起世间的巨大抗议吧。”

“……那为什么要给我看？”

“这一项计划，你是有权知道的。”金发男人脸上没有了一直以来温和地近乎虚伪的微笑，只是板着脸，然后放大了文件内容，“通称，月亮猎犬计划。这应该是最早的，尝试在人体内注入偏食因子，进而改造人体的项目。”

“…………你想说我就是这个计划的实验对象？” 奥尔加也只是麻木的点点头。

“是的，实验对象之一。”文档上闪烁的光标快速下移着，然后一个新的文件列表在屏幕一侧被打开。奥尔加在第一行里面就看见了自己的全名，他下方的其他名字，他一个也不认识，“这个，是成功的实验结果名单。”

“什……？！”他有些惊慌地站了起来，然后强迫自己冷静了下来，“谁知道这份名单是不是真的？”

金发男人只是微微扯了扯嘴角，好像他问的是个完全不值一提的问题，自顾自又说了下去，“这个计划的内容，是将最初提炼成功，并且能够增强人体各项数值的偏食因子——也就是P73号偏食因子——植入人体。但是就如同我刚才告诉你的那样，初期所有的活体实验都以失败告终，受验者都是当场荒神化，然后被处理了。这其中只有一个人例外。

“那是一个从附近贫民窟出身的柔弱女子，实验记录中连名字也没有，只有一个简单的编号。但是她却比其他的一些身体状况更好的军人或者佣兵都熬了更久……研究者彻底检查了她的身体后才发现，她怀有身孕。大概一个月也不到，连本人也没有察觉的身孕。P73的偏食因子在她的身体各处都引发了致命的病变，但是唯独这个胚胎还在正常的生长。虽然最后那名女性还是没有熬过去，但是研究者从已经完全她荒神化的尸体里面，取出了依然存活着的胚胎。

“母体都变成那个样子了，偏食因子毫疑问也肯定已经感染了那个胚胎，但它却仍然保有了人类胚胎的正常特征，没有变异。于是研究者就将它放入了另一名女性的子宫中，想要看看如果让这具胚胎继续成长后，会有什么结果。

“结果是，直到临产前，胎儿的发育都十分正常，而作为母体的女性，身体也没有异常。受到这个观察结果的鼓舞，研究者将偏食因子植入的对象改为了孕妇腹中的胎儿。那个时候的火星，许多一无所知的女性把这视作改善生活的机会，而毫无顾忌地自愿成为试验品。在这么多的实践基础上，他们得到了一个结论——只有2个月以下的，还在胚胎状态的胎儿才能够顺利地植入P73号偏食因子，而不产生异变。

“虽然是个适用性很低的成功条件，但是这个结果也足以研究者欣喜若狂。所以，他给了第一个即将出生的实验品胎儿一个名字——终有一日将献予神明的孩子——也就是，奥尔加·伊兹卡……”

 

奥尔加一拳砸到了桌面上，砰的一声巨响打断了马克基利斯单调的阐述，让他从屏幕前抬起了头。

“你生气了？”金发男人侧过头，问。

“这种恶心的胡扯我可笑不出来！”奥尔加咬紧了后齿，一字一句地吐出了一句话。震惊，恐惧和愤怒在对方的阐述过程中慢慢地侵蚀着自己，直到刚才听到了自己的名字时才爆发出来。

他第一个本能的反应，当然是否定这一切胡言乱语。

 

“如果真的只是我的信口胡诌的话，那才是值得一笑的事情吧。”马克基利斯看了看他，也许是因为那张脸上缺少了一贯的标志性笑容，显得他此时的眼神异常冰冷。然后他垂下了视线，“但是很可惜，这些资料，并不是我随意捏造的。”

“啊，是吗是这样吗？！你觉得我会就这么相信这种……胡言乱语了吗？相信我自己是个在出生前已经是一个荒神……一个怪物了吗！？”奥尔加激动地挥着手指向了显示着密密麻麻文字记录的屏幕，不当心把桌上的摆设物件一起扫到了地上。其中的玻璃杯砸到地面后立刻发出了尖锐的巨响，碎成一片。但是两个人都没有在意。

“以人类的形式诞生的荒神，如果是我的话，会这么描述。”马克基利斯继续用那种平静到事不关己的语气说了下去，这只是令奥尔加的愤怒更加激化。但他很快地话锋一转，“可到底是不是怪物，那就得看每个人的判断了。难道你认为，所有的荒神，都只是没有思想和灵魂，只知道吞噬一切的神谕细胞集群吗？”

“不就是那样吗？”

“……那么，把同类的生命当做实验品，随意的翻弄和摧毁的人类……又是什么？”马克基利斯翠绿色的眼睛中，似乎闪过了冰一样的冷光。

“……！？”奥尔加张开嘴，却感到喉咙被无形之物堵住了。对方的问题他无法回答，然而，也不应由他来回答，“……做出这些事情的，不就是你们加拉尔霍恩吗？！”他终于找回了声音，指责起了对方。

 

“……是的。”马克基利斯依然很平静地承认道，“而且，月亮猎犬计划的项目主导者，不是别人，而是我的父亲——伊斯纳利奥·法里德。”

“…………什……么？”

“最初是谁开始神谕细胞的研究，又是为了什么目的而开始，已经不得而知。但是将这些研究大幅度推进的，正是我的父亲。他的每一项研究，都充斥着这些世人无法原谅的细节，包括但不仅限于这个项目。”说完，他轻轻叹了口气，非常疲惫似得捂住了额头，“然而，在他能够偿还他所造下的罪孽之前，他就已经去世了。作为继承人的我，偶然间从他的遗物中发现了他的手记，记录了这些惊人的秘密。不管是否做得到，我都有义务为他遗留下来的罪孽画上一个句号。”

 

奥尔加几次试图说话，但是都不知道要从何开头。太过巨大的信息量让他的大脑几乎停止了运作。

而马克基利斯，在短暂的沉默后，抬头看了看他，有些无力地笑了笑，一瞬间好像又戴回了他平时温和虚伪的面具一般，“抱歉，被题外话打断了一下……但是关于月亮猎犬计划，我还没有说完。”

“……还有……什么……？”奥尔加咬了咬牙，即使已经心乱如麻，但是他还是决定把该听的都听完再做出下一步的判断。

 

“在研究者以为这个计划几乎已经成功了的时候，也就是第一个和P73号偏食因子成功结合的胎儿诞生的之后，发生了意外。”

“意外？”

“本来身体完全没有异常的母体，却在胎儿离开身体之后，立刻遭到了偏食因子的侵蚀，在周围的研究者做出反应之前，就荒神化并且袭击了周围的人。”

“…………！”

“参与这个项目的半数研究者身亡，而在外围观察的几个，包括我的父亲，则幸免于难。他们后来推测，有一定量的偏食因子残留在产妇的子宫内。胎儿还在的时候，似乎胎儿会把母体也认为是自身的一部分，因而免于被侵蚀。但是胎儿离开之后，母体就再也没有了保护……这之后，其他几位在腹中注入偏食因子的女性也验证了这一推测。”

“她们都死了吗？”

“无一例外。”

“……那么那些胎儿呢？”

“安然无恙，而且值得庆幸，他们的食谱和人类一样，只吃普通的食物就可以，所以没有其他荒神那样的威胁。同时他们的身体也得到了大幅度强化，能够抵御住大部分的神谕细胞的侵蚀。借助这种能力，后来研究者们才发现了适用性更为广泛，也更为安全的P53号偏食因子。”

“他们就……不会荒神化了吗？”奥尔加踌躇了几秒后，问出了他关心的问题。

“……已经是荒神一样的存在了，再用荒神化这个词并不恰当吧？”马克基利斯轻描淡写地纠正道，在看到奥尔加的脸色又暗下来后，摇了摇头，“我想，你真正要问的是，他们是否会失去理智和常性，对吗？”

银发青年严肃地点了点头。这是至关重要的一点。

然而对于这个问题，之前侃侃而谈的军官却沉默了下来，过了良久，才回答了一句，“我也不知道。也许最清楚的人应该是你自己。”

“……什么意思！？”

“资料内没有这类记录，对于实验体的研究时间，还不足以得出你想要的答案。而在项目开始的第三年里，突然的地壳运动让研究所被彻底埋了地表。理论上来讲，这个项目的所有成果应该也一起消失在地底了……然而现在，你作为这个项目唯一幸存的成果，正站在这里。是偶然，还是宿命……我也不清楚。你自己记得是怎么逃离那个研究所的吗？”

 

“……我也不知道。”奥尔加深呼吸了一下，试图回想一些遥远的记忆，但是什么都记不起来，“我根本不记得任何你说的事情，实验也好，研究所也好，完全、没有、印象！”

“你3岁之前的记忆，关于其他事物的，又有多少？”

“…………”他沉下了嘴角。

的确，似乎从他记事以来，就已经是个半大的孩子，跟着一群在荒神危机中辗转的难民一起行动。然后落单，然后遇见了三日月……

 

大概是等了很久也没有得到回应，马克基利斯慢慢站起身，一一关闭了资料窗口，将数据芯片退出了读取口。才继续说了下去，“也许……你还是会觉得难以接受。事实上，一开始我也不敢确信。而且，这并不是什么人都会乐意知道的事情。所以，我一开始并不想告诉你。”

“……那现在为什么告诉我了？”他带着点怨恨地抬眼看向金发的男人，问道，“而且连你们组织里面那些见不得人的秘密也一起说了！”

“你有知道的权利……以及必要。”

“什么必要？”奥尔加皱起了眉头。发现对方在直白地说了这么久后，现在话语又变得暧昧了起来。

 

代替回答的，是马克基利斯递到他面前的数据芯片。

“月亮猎犬计划，以及P73号偏食因子的作用——所有资料都存在了这个数据芯片当中。如果你还想要了解更多的话，可以自己查看。”

“所以说，为什么把你们的机密资料就这么随随便便地给我？！”

 

马克基利斯挑了挑眉毛，然后觉得很滑稽似得笑了起来，“你们千辛万苦地复制了未编译的加密资料出来，却不要这些已经解密好的情报吗？”

“！？？”奥尔加瞪大了眼睛，猛地抬起头，然后意识到自己的反应过度了，立刻别开了脸，“……你……在说什么啊……”

“那是个埋得很深的小程序。研究所的资料一旦被复制和传输，就会发送一份警报到总网……即使是加拉尔霍恩自己的复制行为也一样。本来我只是例行公事地每天去处理那些警报，然后某一天，就发现了一条不属于加拉尔霍恩的复制记录。”

“………你……那个时候就已经知道了……？”

“也只有我知道。你应该可以安心了。”

“…………为什么放任处之。”

“你希望我怎么做呢？”

“……”奥尔加无言地一把夺过了对方手里的芯片，然后把话兜回了之前的问题，“那么，到底是为什么告诉我这些？你本来没有必要透露这些事情，就算我真像你说的那样，身体里面有着P73号偏食因子，最多也只是比一般神机使厉害一点而已……你告诉我这些，到底是出于什么目的？！我可不相信那套‘有权利知道’的把戏。在火星上，权力就是个玩笑。”

“……应该说你是有被害妄想呢…还是人类不信论呢…？”马克基利斯侧身靠到了桌子上，抬头看着天花板上的灯泡，似笑非笑地感叹了一句。

“我不相信的人是你。”

“……好吧，那么就当是为了让你安心一点……”金发男人低下头，捏了捏垂在额前的发丝，“我的确有目的，P73号偏食因子的植入者还有一些秘密的能力，我需要你用那种能力来协助我。”

“什么能力？”

“那是……”

 

“奥尔加——？在吗？”

从门口传来的是三日月的声音打断了他们的谈话。接着研究室的门板就被吱呀一声推开，黑头发的小个子噬神者将脑袋探了进来。在看到奥尔加的身影后，眼睛亮了亮，然后就大喇喇地走进了房间。

“三日？你怎么知道我在这里？”奥尔加快速地将芯片藏进了上衣口袋里，然后有些慌张地站了起来，迎向门口，阻止三日月继续走进来，“这里怎么说也是加拉尔霍恩建立的临时研究室，不要随便进来啊。”

“奥尔加不也在里面吗？”男孩有些奇怪地看了看他，问道。

“我是被邀请过来的。”一边说，他一边指了指身后的军官，“商量明天的作战。”

“哦，已经说完了吗？”

“……啊，说完了。”犹豫了一下后，奥尔加点了点头。即使还有有疑问没问清楚，但是没法在三日月面前继续谈，“你找我什么事？”

“阿特拉已经准备好晚饭了，让我叫你去吃。”

“………我说，这种事情……也不用特别跑来叫我吧？饿了我自己会去吃啊。”他有些无力的垂下肩膀，不知从何吐槽。

“不行，你才刚刚恢复，必须要准时吃饭才行……”三日月皱起了粗重的眉毛说道，接着，一直盯着他的蓝眼睛突然眨了眨，“怎么了，奥尔加？脸色很差。”

“啊？”被这么一问，奥尔加下意识地后退了一步，摸了摸自己的脸。随即意识到，也许自己的确因为听到了太多惊人的信息而异常紧张。

“发生了什么？”黑发少年不依不饶地追问起来，很快视线就扫到了后方的马克基利斯身上，露出了一丝危险的眼神，“是他做了什么吗？”

“不是啦！”他赶忙一把按住了三日月的肩膀，给马克基利斯使了个眼色，结果却发现对方只是饶有兴趣地看着他们俩，像是在欣赏什么戏剧一般，根本没想过帮他解围。暗自诅咒了一句后，他只好自行找了个最常用的借口，“我应该是饿了。吃了饭就会好。走吧，去食堂。”

“……哦。”在奥尔加的坚持下，三日月只能放弃了追究，然后被对方用力拉到了研究室外。

在门外的时候，马克基利斯跟他们说了再见，同时也这样告诉了奥尔加，“刚才的问题，你在资料里面也能找到答案。”

奥尔加皱着眉头瞪了他一会，才点点头，“我知道了。”

接着，不顾三日月的疑惑的眼神，他拉着同伴一路以竞走似的速度冲向了食堂。

 

被单独留在实验室的马克基利斯，凝视着已经两人离开的方向，轻轻捻动着刘海上荡下的一掠发丝，思考了片刻后，嘴角微微翘了起来。

“……那么，他会不会就是特异点呢？”

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢马克基利斯先生倾情贡献的维基解密·奥尔加的身世之谜大公开——！（什么鬼！！）没关系，奥尔加吃瘪只是暂时的——
> 
> 还有我才不要写巧克力奥尔加的cp啊————————不写——————
> 
>  
> 
> 下面我再来做个更加啰嗦一点的小注释——
> 
> 1\. Mánagarmr计划，在噬神者的中文版游戏中翻译为月亮猎犬计划。在游戏中是对人体写入偏食因子可能性的研究计划。所使用的偏食因子，就是P73号。但是和这里不同的是，游戏中是先进行了动物实验，确认了p73偏食因子只对胚胎有效后，再开始人体实验，而且实验者是研究者本身的爱夏博士，即Soma的妈妈。而实验成果，也只有Soma一个人而已。  
> 之所以在这个AU里面改动成上面那样……原因是结合了铁血的特殊背景，在铁血的世界观设定里面，圈外圈里没有地位的居民压根不会被当做正常人看待，更不用说人权。所以，直接用人类做实验和拿动物做实验，可能对于上层的人来说，没有区别。所以，成果也不只一个人，只是存活下来的，只有奥尔加。原因可能后面还会讲……但是如果我编不圆，那就不讲了（喂！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. 我兴趣使然地去查询了一下managarmr的wiki，虽然说法众多啦，但是基本共同的一点是，是头追逐月亮的狼。其实结合噬神者的内容来看，寓意也蛮明显的。这个计划的成果的Soma，在后来的确是一直追寻着在月亮上的希欧。虽然最初为何要把这个计划如此命名，那就只有soma他爹妈自己知道了……应该不是未卜先知吧……  
> 而在这个AU里面……月亮自然会隐喻到三日月身上。恩……其实当时会突然想到写这个铁血的噬神者AU，也是因为有多个暗喻的事物也不谋而合的关系……这种巧合让我感受到了命运的召唤……（去做你的广播体操去！）
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. 在这里甩了好大一个锅给伊斯纳利奥大人呐……嘛，反正是个甩锅也没关系的反派嘛（学习三总的洒脱）。
> 
> 其实写的时候我突然想到，忘记哪里看到的消息了（因为事后wiki也查不到），说法里德家的家徽是芬里尔狼来着？记不太清了。如果真的是的话……感觉和噬神者的芬里尔组织就真的……很……投缘呐！（巧合而已！）所以更加开心地甩起了锅……
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. 奥尔加的名字的梗，我想玩很久了——很久了——很久了————但是一直没有一个地方可以让我玩这个名字的梗。所以很早就把这个梗塞在这篇AU的大纲里面，是一开始构思的时候就塞进去的！！然而我没想到居然拖到这么晚才写出来……我心满意足了……  
> 啊，如果有人不知道的话，简单的解释一下，奥尔加这个名字，在中东和欧洲一般用于女名，中东那边对这个名字有个解释是……“献身给神明的人”，而伊兹卡，一般都是联想到日语的“何时”“终有一日”这个解释吧。虽然也有5日的解释……但是后面那个比较难捏一个高大上的梗……如果变成了实验体第五号的话……我自己都不会原谅我自己……  
> 同时，之前三日的发音是神明倒过来这个发音的梗我也已经写过了……所以现在都对的上了吧！！！（等等我是不是无意间剧透了什么重要的东西……？！）
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. 但是……玩过噬神者游戏的话，也没有什么剧透不剧透的问题吧？  
> 那我尽量还是会写的和噬神者的剧情不一样的……虽然是AU，但是在一样的背景设定下写出不一样的脑洞，也是非常有趣的呢！！


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章也是一堆设定…………开头又纠结了很久，最后决定用巧克力的POV来叙述了。  
> 也只有从他这个角度开始描述才能比较顺利地把这对设定给写出来然后顺便埋下一点点的伏笔，因为我实在不想在最后一口气同时处理前置伏线和后期解谜写成一篇维基百科……。  
> 不过这样一来也算是某种程度的角色剧透……然而……谁在乎呢？他是巧克力，就算做最终boss大家也不会惊讶啊？  
> 所以还是在这里开始就埋一点伏线的话对后面来讲会轻松一点吧……（虽然我怀疑是不是真的会轻松）
> 
> 题外话，本来就是以第一期前期那么点人物为基础而构架出来的整个剧情，因为二期铁血的内容我都开始纠结要不要再加角色了……但是最后想想……还是别加了，我都直接把背景框死在火星了还把迪瓦兹一群人也改火星户籍了真的没法再加二期角色了再见——

第二天清晨，马克基利斯很远就在研究室的门口看到了铁华团的团长，正倚靠在门旁，低着头阖着双眼，双手抱在胸前，手指不耐烦似得敲着胳膊。然后他注意到年轻的团长的眼睛下方带着浓重的阴影，一看就能知道晚上并没有好好休息。  
毕竟他给对方的资料，是即使自己都需要看上好几个小时的分量。而以团长和这个项目的关联度，以及性格来看，他必然会牺牲一晚的睡眠，将这些资料全部看掉。

我的错——马克基利斯苦笑着想——又或者这正是他的目的。

“早上好，虽然……你的现状可能远远称不上好……”他打了招呼。  
几乎是听到他声音的同时，银发青年猛地睁开眼睛，抬头看向他。正如他所料，那双气势凌厉的眼睛里面，此刻也布满着细小的血丝。

“我有事情问你。”无视了他的问候，奥尔加直接切入了他的主题，“到底，特异点是什么玩意儿？”  
“今天有周边的荒神剿灭任务和神机兵的实战测试，你这样的状态令人担心。”他则一边朝门口走去，一边集中在他自己的话题上。  
“我的状态不会影响任务。回答我的问题。那个特异点就是你的目的吧！？”

马克基利斯停下脚步，看着一脸疲惫和愠怒的年轻团长，微笑了一下。“这不是已经很清楚了吗？”  
“那个，特异点，到底，是，什么！？”对方，显然早已因为缺乏睡眠而失去了耐心。不仅是语气，连身体的动作趋势，都已经充满了火药味。

“法里德先生。啊……团长先生也在？”意外的声音介入了他们几乎不能称之为对话的交谈当中。克琉赛的大小姐此刻站在他们后面不远的地方，有些惊讶地半举着手。  
“伯恩斯坦小姐。”他朝扎着马尾的金发少女点了点头。  
“那个，我是想来感谢法里德先生您的，多得您的照顾，昨天已经更新了卫星据点和外围居住区的防御墙。暂时可以安心一些了……呃……”库迪莉亚说到一半，往奥尔加的方向看了看，似乎她也注意到了团长不同寻常的焦躁情绪，“请问……我是不是打扰你们谈话了？”  
奥尔加沉默着，可能是不知道该不该接话，亦或是正在控制着他的情绪而无暇说话。  
而马克基利斯看着还无法理解现状，因而视线在他们俩之间来回打量的少女，突然想到了一个恶作剧一般的主意。

他看得出铁华团的团长还在纠结于于他的真实身世。身为人类的尊严，显然无法顺畅地接受那样彻底否定了他身为人类资格的事实。但是他仍然彻夜研究了手头上的项目资料，还找到了关键之处。  
——特异点。  
因为p73号偏食因子的接受者和特异点之间有着强烈的感应现象。而普通的噬神者，也就是p53号偏食因子接受者，则完全没有。也许这是只属于荒神的能力，而最为接近荒神，同时也能够交流的，就只有p73号的接受者了。  
这应该就是奥尔加能够从资料中获取到的关键信息了。  
然而，他故意没有在资料中加上特异点的相关内容。这本该留到下一次的会谈。  
但显然性急的团长执着于现在就获取关于特异点的信息。

而克琉赛的大小姐在这个时刻的出现倒是个意外，而且是非常有趣的意外。  
库迪莉亚·伯恩斯坦本身，就是个不太一样的女孩。她并没有因为安逸的权贵生活而失去危机意识，也同样没有因为认识到荒神危机的难解性而陷入绝望。  
即使在马克基利斯有意地透露了一些可能颠覆她原本认识的情报给她后，那张漂亮的脸上虽然一时露出了震惊和悲痛，但很快，就看向了事物积极的一面。认为引发了荒神灾难的组织，同样也可以研究出解决这些灾难的方法。  
所以他把关于特异点的部分情报告诉了她。燃起了她对于火星未来的希望的同时，也得到了一枚很方便的棋子。

那么，现在，也许可以用这样有趣的棋子，去吓一吓同样很有趣的这位青年。  
就是这样的一个，微不足道而且没什么意义的恶作剧而已——

“伯恩斯坦小姐，你来的真是时候，我正需要你的帮助。”他向金发少女微笑了一下，当然也没有漏掉身边的青年投过来一道带着警告的恼怒眼神，反而是嘴角扬得角度更大了，“我想，你已经整理出了大部分的关于特异点的资料了吧？”  
“……是、是的。呃，但是……怎么突然……？”库迪莉亚下意识地点点头，随即意识到奥尔加还在场，支吾起来，似乎更加迷惑于他的用意了。  
而听到了这些，铁华团团长果然立刻瞪大了眼睛，转过头看向了她。

“没关系，团长先生是协助我们进入那个研究所获取资料的人，他有权利事先了解我们真正在寻找的东西。”他平淡地解释了一句，同时打开了研究室的房门，向另外两人做了个邀请的手势，“请进吧，在任务开始之前，我们应该还有一些简单说明的时间。”

————

等另外两人坐定在大屏幕旁边的沙发上后，马克基利斯看了看金发少女。显然她还处于不知所措的茫然状态。  
“这个……关于特异点，您不是说这是最高机密吗？”她不安地将手放在胸口，有些怯弱地问，“为什么团长先生会突然问起…？”  
“…………”奥尔加非常明显地咋了下舌，恼怒地瞪向了把情况变成现在这样的罪魁祸首的他。  
但马克基利斯只是悠然自得地旁观着，无意对此解释半句话。他想看看青年到底会不会把关于他自己的小小秘密分享给他人。  
片刻后，那双瞪着他的金色眼珠转开了，奥尔加再次咋舌后，才开了口：“我是听到大小姐说过一次，说只要能找到特异点的话，就可以永久性地解决荒神的问题……”  
“哎……啊！”库迪莉亚愣了愣后，立刻脸红了起来，惊讶地捂住了嘴。

金发军官有些意外地抬了抬眉毛，看大小姐的反应，显然这不是奥尔加即兴编造出来的理由。  
“之后我一直很在意这个词……现在的荒神出现频率因为地震变得更高了，如果真的有那样可以把这一切灾难都结束的存在的话……所以我就来询问法里德少校了。”奥尔加的声音沉稳地完全不像是在说谎。  
——那一定是习惯了隐瞒才会练就这样的功夫吧？马克基利斯忍不住想。  
库迪莉亚随即向他投来了歉意的目光，“……那个……我一时不小心说漏了嘴……非常抱歉！”  
他只是摇摇头，“正如我刚才说的，团长有权利了解这些……或者说，这些本应该就是让世人所知晓的情报。只是……”他顿了一顿，看了看仍然一脸怀疑的银发青年，微笑了起来，“只是，由库迪莉亚小姐你来进行说明的话，我想团长先生的疑心就不会这么大了。”

这样意有所指的话显然让对方的脸色更加阴沉了。但最终，奥尔加只是拧着嘴角，向库迪莉亚点点头，低沉的嗓音拜托她将她所知道的一切都解释一下。

少女跟着也同意了，然后低下头，食指轻叩着下巴，像是在整理自己的思绪。“那么……就从最初说起吧……关于特异点的最早记录，是神谕细胞的发现报告当中。”  
一边说，她一边在屏幕上放出了她所讲的资料文件。  
“这里面讲到，在原先克琉赛平原最西面的半金属矿井中，地表之下近千米深处，矿井的工作人员发现了像是白色树木化石一样的岩层，那种物质异常的坚硬，几乎所有的钻井工具都无法破坏。后来这里的管理者请来了加拉尔霍恩的科学家，想办法从这个化石岩层上取下了一块碎片，进行分析。  
“他们在那个化石碎片中发现了许多不知名的细胞残骸。后来他们通过了一些生物复生技术复制并激活了这些细胞残骸，那些复活的细胞立刻就以惊人的速度增殖和进化了起来………发现了这种细胞有着巨大研究价值的科学家们，将那种细胞命名为——神谕细胞。”  
“……那是……什么时候的事情？！”奥尔加眯起了眼睛，打断问道。  
“那是，大约30多年前的记录。是的……荒神的出现，都是因为我们自己从地下唤醒了远古的神祗们……也说不定。”少女有些痛心地说道，过了一会儿后，才叹了口气，继续起中断的说明，“我还没有说道特异点吧……在发现神谕细胞之后，科学家们希望掘开那道岩层，看看岩层下方是否有更多值得研究的东西，但是当时的工具，甚至机动兵器，也无法突破那层物质。  
“他们只能沿着岩层周围挖掘，然后发现岩层围成了一颗巨大的树木的形状。这颗由未知岩层形成的巨树被命名为了世界树。而在树干部分的中心，生化仪器检测到了非常微弱的生命反应。”  
“生命反应？！”也许是因为惊讶，奥尔加再一次打断了库迪莉亚的叙述，“在那种不见天日的地下，还被一堆无法破坏的岩层所包裹着……那里面居然还能有生命反应？！”

青年的惊讶和质疑不无道理，但是凡事总有例外。  
“在岩层碎片里面，我们发现了神谕细胞。而神谕细胞的超强适应性，我想你也很清楚。”马克基利斯代替库迪莉亚解释了一句，然后抛出了一个问题，“那么，你觉得被岩层包裹着的生命体……会是什么呢？”  
“……荒……神？”答案显而易见，但是奥尔加仍然不是很肯定地念出了那两个字。

马克基利斯点点头，然后看向金发少女，示意她继续下去。  
“嗯……按照这些资料，火星上现在在肆虐的荒神，可能都是由当时复活后的神谕细胞所进化出来的。然而，在世界树当中的生命体，却远比我们发现神谕细胞的时间更加久远……放射性同位素所测定出来的岩层年代，甚至远远早于人类移居火星时的时间。那个荒神，要说的话，也许是最早的一头荒神，所有荒神的起源。因此，研究者们将它——尽管至今不知道它究竟是什么样的——称作‘特异点’。既为一切的开始，亦是一切的终结。”  
“…………‘开始’这一点，我能理解，如果那头真的是所有荒神的始祖的话……但是，‘终结’，又怎么解释？”青年消化这些内容并没有用多久，而且很快发现了疑点。  
“一开始，我也有同样的疑惑。随后我在研究所的记录中找到了一些其他的推测理论。”少女说到这里，又看了看马克基利斯，然后吸了一口气，“加拉尔霍恩，后来在火星的其他矿井中也试着去寻找类似的岩层，但是结果一无所获。有着神谕细胞的岩层，岩层形成的世界树，以及其中的生命反应，都只有克琉赛一处存在。考虑到荒神的快速进化和繁衍速度，这几乎是不可能的。因此有人做出了这样的推测……假如，在人类踏足火星之前，火星上真的到处荒神肆虐的话，一定是因为某种原因，最后荒神只剩下了这么一头，然后沉寂于地下了，火星也重归平静。”  
“是那头最后剩下的荒神，消灭了所有其他的荒神吗？”奥尔加闭上了右眼，思考着。这是他唯一能想到了的那个‘某种原因’了。在没有人类的时代里，能够消灭荒神的，也就只有荒神自身了。  
“多数人也是这样推测的，只是没有任何证据可以证明这一切……但是，总而言之，这头荒神——特异点——不管它做了什么，如果我们能够将它找出来，它一定会再次成为解决这一趟的荒神危机的关键。是这样吧，法里德先生？”讲完了这一份资料后，库迪莉亚转过头看向了他，似乎是希望他也能肯定一番这样的推测。  
马克基利斯照做了，还补充了一句，“不仅仅是找到。可以的话，还希望可以和它进行交流，这样也许才是更加确实的方法。”  
“先不说交流这一点……”奥尔加生硬地把话题拽回了前一个点要点，“如果只是要找到那个特异点的话，不是已经有地点记录了吗？那个矿井下面就是了，为什么不直接去找？”

“库迪莉亚小姐可能漏了这一点。在发现神谕细胞后，加拉尔霍恩就已经接管了那个矿井和周边的地区，并且在世界树的正上方建立了研究所——没错，是我们现在正在调查和清理的那一座。那也是唯一可以通向世界树的入口了。”  
“所以只能等把研究所的下层清理完之后吗？”青年继续问道，看起来他已经把关于特异点的脉络都理清楚了，只是仍然存在着疑问的样子，“但是，就算能够找到那个世界树，你们又如何破坏它，把里面的特异点弄出来？”  
“过去的兵器做不到的事情，只能寄期望于神机了，不是吗？既然那些岩层是由神谕细胞的残骸所组成的话，神机可能就是开门的钥匙了。”  
“但是……按照你们的推测，那里面是一头可以把其他的荒神都干掉的最终极的荒神。你们又如何确定它不会将人类也一起干掉？”  
“所以我说需要找到和它交流的办法。”他继续慢条斯理地说道，已有所知地盯着奥尔加看了一会。对方似乎明白了一切，于是咬着牙齿别开了脸。看起来是时候结束这个情报分享了，“那么，关于特异点的情报，基本就这些了。团长先生，这样是否解答了你的疑问呢？”

“…………最后一个问题。”奥尔加沉思了一会后，闭上了眼睛，“我们……真的有胜算吗？”

简单，却难以回答的问题。但是更加没有让马克基利斯想到的，却是这样单纯的问题竟会从奥尔加的嘴里听到。  
总之以强硬的态度作为自己的盔甲和伪装而生存至今的青年，原来对于这样一个根本的问题，也如此缺乏信心。

“一定有！”库迪莉亚却先他一步从沙发上站了起来，握着拳头用力回答道，“而且，不管有没有胜算，团长你都不会放弃挣扎的机会——那个时候，在卫星据点你是这么说的吧？”  
坐在对面的奥尔加显然被吓了一跳，但是他很快平静下来，自嘲似的扯了扯嘴角，“……的确不会。”  
“所以，我也会尽力……以一个学者能做的一切，去找出特异点的秘密，找出拯救火星的方法。”  
“是呢……”青年摸了摸脖子背，然后从沙发上站了起来，“那么，就得先把今天的任务给完成了，安定了周围的骚乱，然后再去把那个研究所底下的秘密都挖出来了吧？”在走到门口后，他似乎想起了什么，又回过头看了看还留在研究室内的两人，“那个……谢谢。”  
“……哦？”马克基利斯又扬起了眉毛。  
似乎是害怕重蹈前一天的覆辙，这一次青年先一步做了声明：“虽然我的确睡眠不足，但并没失去判断力！我只是觉得……应该要感谢一下……”  
“我知道。”马克基利斯点点头，突然想到了什么，“如果，你真的需要一个答案的话…”他顿了顿，等奥尔加和库迪莉亚的视线都集中在他身上后，才继续了下去，“我只能说，人类很顽强。荒神肆乱至今也并未将人类灭绝。所以，至少在我看来，人类的胜算并不是零。”

“…………哦…”沉默了一会后，奥尔加也只是轻轻回了这么一个词，但与其比之前所有的话都显得放松了许多，然后他默默离开了研究室。

——————

他目送银发青年离开后，看了看自己的手表，“我差不多也该去格纳库准备神机兵的出发了，不然加艾里奥会啰嗦很久呢。”  
将资料解析和整理的工作交给库迪莉亚后，马克基利斯也独自离开研究室，走向了基地最远处的格纳库。路上，刚才回答奥尔加的话语还停留在他脑中。

的确，就现在而言，荒神和人类之间的战斗，谁的胜算都不是0。而如果要将他的胜算提到100%的话，现在这样还远远不够。  
“……如果不多做一些准备的话，也只会重蹈上一次失败的覆辙吧？”他走到格纳库的门口时，抬头看了看两台整装待发的神机兵，像是自言自语般地说道。

“喂——马克基利斯——你来的太迟了吧！？”他的亲友的喊声打断了他的思绪。蓝发的青年军官已经穿上了驾驶服，坐在打开着的神机兵beta型的驾驶舱中，朝他挥着手。  
“……抱歉。我之前在研究室耽搁了一会儿。”他轻轻地笑了笑，把自己的思虑放到了一边，询问起了神机兵的状况，“昨天我将两台神机兵的动力控制模式都做了调整，以迎合你们的操作习惯，现在感觉怎么样？”  
“哦！很不错呢！比之前操纵起来顺畅了很多。”看起来加艾里奥其实也并不在意他在研究室里面磨蹭了些什么，一提到神机兵的事情，他就来劲儿了，“我们什么时候出发？上次那个恶心的荒神完全不够看，这次我非让那个嚣张的小鬼承认神机兵的厉害！然后承认他们以后会被完全的取代——！”  
“是吗……”对于同僚的好胜心，马克基利斯已经习以为常，倒是对方最后一句话提醒了他，“不过，即使神机兵通过实战测试，进入量产阶段，我们实际上也没有那么多驾驶员。”  
“……哎？这样吗？”蓝发青年顿时愣住了。  
“说起来，的确，火星支部有经验的机师都在荒神刚刚出现的时候就申请回地球了。现在火星支部除了少数自愿留下的老兵外，大多数都是没有MS驾驶经历的新兵。”听到了他们对话的克朗科也补充了一句，有些可惜似得叹了口气。  
“再招收驾驶员不就行了？”  
“培养MS驾驶员也并非易事，加艾里奥你也应该很清楚的，更勿论神机兵的操作和MS并不相同。”他摇了摇头，叩了叩下巴，再同僚继续发问之前说出了自己的想法，“我倒是在想，也许我们可以制作无人神机兵。”  
“…………无人……是说，让神机兵自己活动吗？”在一旁的艾因有些不解的问道，“那种技术，真的做得到吗？”  
“对啊，就连MS也没有成功过吧，自动运行什么的？”加艾里奥也皱起了眉头，“有这玩意儿的话，七星的兵力可就能指数级增长了啊？”  
“自律系统的话，倒是一直有研究。只是在实战中，AI终究无法灵活地应对人类的对手。但是，如果是对付荒神的话，可能就另当别论了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“毕竟……每一种荒神的行动模式都非常的固化和单纯。只要结合对应的战斗资料的话，也许就可以建立应对不同种荒神的战斗模型来。当然，目前这些纸上谈兵的理论，会需要很多的实践资料，以及更加重要的……战斗数据，还需要人类驾驶员的教导……所以，除了常规的战斗外，我可能需要你们额外协助我做很多事……”  
“需要我做什么就尽管说就行了，我当然会支持你的决定！”加艾里奥豪爽地打断了他的话，并不在乎那些技术的细节，“只要是能解决这些怪物的事情，所有人都会乐意帮你的吧？对吧，艾因？克朗科中尉？”  
“是的！”另外两名在场的军官异口同声地回答。

他沉默了一会，然后点点头。“首先，把今天的测试任务完成吧。这一次的对手很多，而且是持久战，还是不可以轻敌。”  
“哈，多点才好！神机兵打败的荒神越多，那小鬼也就越没办法再嚣张，以后也会乖乖见到我就低头了！”最后，加艾里奥的话题还是回到了他一开始的关注点上。说完后，还对着他竖了竖拇指，接着就缩进了驾驶舱中。舱门慢慢地在他面前合上。然后神机兵缓缓活动起来，移到了大型运输车辆上。

对此，马克基利斯只是无奈地笑了笑，觉得这个奢望应该不可能实现。当然他不会在他的同僚面前道明这一点。  
转身打算走向自己的工作位置时，他发现零号神机兵的驾驶员仍然站在机舱外面，似乎还在沉思着他刚才的话语。

“怎么了，塔尔顿少尉？是零号神机兵的状态有问题吗？”于是他走到了四脚的机体下方，一边搭乘着升降梯走到他旁边，一边问道。  
黑发的青年军官像是被吓到了一般，立刻慌张地摆了摆手，“不，没有，一切都很好！我只是在想其他的事情……”  
“是什么事情？”  
“…………呃……刚才法里德少校你说了无人机的事……如果成功的话……我是说……一定会的……”艾因有些结结巴巴地纠正着自己的措辞，看上去不知所措，“这样成功后，有了无人神机兵的话，就不需要驾驶员了……是吗？那个时候……我就……没有用处了是吗？因为，神机使也不再有用了……”  
“那个时候，所有人就都可以待在安全的城市里面，没有人需要冒生命危险去和荒神战斗。这不是所有人都期望的吗？”他描述着这个对于任何人来说都应该是美好未来的愿景，观察着对方的反应。  
青年似乎认同他说的部分，但是他的眼中仍然有着其他的东西。  
“你还是想要继续和荒神战斗？”马克基利斯解读出了对方的眼神，然后询问道。  
艾因露出了一瞬间的惊讶，但很快就点了点头，倒是没有否认这点。“是的。在荒神都被消灭殆尽之前，我不想停止战斗。”  
“你很憎恨荒神？”  
“我的父母，都是因为荒神而死。而那些怪物每天也都在夺走更多的生命。所以……”  
“我理解。”他很快地抬起手，中断了对方的描述，表示理解，“也很钦佩这一点。”他接着补充了一句。  
“……不敢当……”青年刚才还坚定无比的姿态此时又瑟缩了起来。  
“回到你刚才的问题吧。如果神机兵真的能够量产并且无人化，你也可以继续驾驶零号神机兵。”马克基利斯转身看向一旁巨大的神机兵原型机，伸手摸了摸近在咫尺的肩甲部分。他能感觉到艾因整个人一下子又精神了起来。“它还可以变得更强大，而这少不了你的帮助。”  
“是…是！”青年就好像重新得到了希望一般，立正身体，兴奋地应答道。  
“那么，今天的任务就拜托你照顾一下加艾里奥了。那家伙一得意就会乱来。”  
“是！”  
“喂——你们两个——我听的的到哦！！”从机体扬声器里面传来的加艾里奥地怒吼彻底打断了他们俩的对话。艾因慌慌张张地一边说着抱歉一边钻进了驾驶舱。而马克基利斯也只是笑着耸耸肩，向他的同僚挥了挥手，转身走进了他专用的指挥车辆中。

“真的……人类，的确是很顽强呢。”终于一人独处后，他坐了下来感叹了一句。  
在车内的终端屏幕上显示着刚刚铁华团参谋给他发送的讯息——噬神者部队们已经先他一步去各个地点就位了。等神机兵到位后，就可以开始行动。  
没有任何耽搁，他也下达了出发的指令。

于是，运载着神机兵和辅助人员的车辆轻轻启动，摇晃着通过地道驶出克琉赛的生态都市，开到了防御墙的外侧。

在到达目的地之前的一些时间里，他又捡起了刚才被加艾里奥打断的思绪。  
“如果人类还是如此顽强的话……到底要怎么样做，才能取得彻底的胜利呢？”  
他十指相对着放在下巴下面，安静地思考了起来。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧。谢谢库迪莉亚大小姐轻轻贡献的维基解密——特异点篇。
> 
> 然而这是阉割版的资料……
> 
> 这里很多的设定，有一些可能已经跑到了噬神者的官方设定以外了。相信我，这不只是为了满口胡诌而满口胡诌，我是有用意的！
> 
> 然而本集没有三日月出场……现在回过头来想想，我觉得……我果然还是个奥尔加粉……（废话）……写到现在……整篇三日月不出场的篇幅有点多了………
> 
> 倒不是说真的不重视啦，而是三日月很难写。我几乎不可以从他的POV去写，不仅会剧透很多东西，而且三总的内心戏感觉真的是我不能驾驭的。所以基本上只有一篇战斗场景是已他的视角来写的。所以这篇一开始我本来打算用三总POV写的，写了500个字后投降全删了……  
> 然后奥尔加视角又写了1000字，发现没法推动剧情……只能继续删……
> 
> 最后才选了巧克力这个把握着非常多的情报和资源的人……为了……加速推动剧情…………不过写这个人的时候就感觉到了，他蛮好写的……不知道为什么……写他的台词什么的感觉就是各种浮于表面的官腔用语……和我平常写英文邮件一样（？？）……好有亲切感（？？？！）
> 
> 写其他人的时候我都会纠结一些是否ooc之类的问题，比如这个人是这样行动的吗？是这样说话的吗？这句台词究竟是否符合他的性格和风格呢？  
> 但是写到巧克力身上简直得心应手的要命……大概原因是，任何不自然都是他装的，他装的实在太自然了……（？？？）  
> 也许是从反派角度来写就是很好写吧…………我感觉我一定是平常想太多“到底要如何做一个高智商反派”的假命题想的太多了所以如此得心应手…………


	28. Chapter 28

这一次任务，已经持续了3个小时。  
到目前为止，一切都还顺利。

因为复杂的地形不便于神机兵这样巨大的物体行动，所以加拉尔霍恩将实战演习地点设置在了宽阔平稳的平原地区。而铁华团则将他们的小队分散在了平原周围的各个区域，将其中的荒神找出来，并依次引导向神机兵所在的地区。  
相对来说，这是个比直接和荒神交战要轻松许多的任务。但是因为加拉尔霍恩的指挥官限制了同时应战的数量上限，所以他们不得不花点时间和荒神周旋一下。

奥尔加和三日月的两人组所在的地点是离神机兵实战场最远的废旧厂区。  
这个地区本来也是荒神多发地之一，可能是因为厂区中原来储备的各种物资时时刻刻都在吸引着荒神的关系。  
而在地震之后，荒神数量的暴增导致这里聚集了更多的饥肠辘辘的怪物。  
如果不是在这里把荒神干掉，附近的卫星据点就会受到迫在眉睫的威胁。

“三日，那头破颜金刚要往南面逃走。你应该离得近一点，我得绕路过来。想办法先控制住它。”之前和他交战的荒神因为处于弱势，于是爬上了残破的墙垣，借机逃走。而想要追上去的奥尔加却被倒塌下来的建筑物碎片挡住了去路。不得已之下，只能联络了在和另一头荒神战斗的同伴。

“哦。”和他隔开一栋建筑的神机使在接到他的无线电后，简短地应了一声。随即一脚踩到了巴玖拉的脑袋上，借势往上一跃，钩住了横在空中的老旧电线，在已经腐朽得差不多的电线因为突然的受力而断裂前，用力一个空翻，跳上旁边的金属管道群。  
借着较高的视线，他找到了奥尔加所说正要逃到其他区域去的破颜金刚。再朝周围张望了一下后，他看到了从另一条小路绕过来的银发噬神者。  
“跑的有点远了呢……”衡量着自己和落跑的荒神之间的距离，三日月没多想，举起自己的蓄力矛就朝着破颜金刚用力投了出去。  
矛头非常精准地穿过猿型荒神背部的创口，将它一整个身体都钉在了地面上。  
没过多久，挣扎着的荒神就咽了气。

“喂！不要随便把神机扔掉啊！”在地面的奥尔加自然把站在高处的三日月的动作都看在了眼里，忍不住感到了头痛。  
而地面上陷入愤怒状态的巴玖拉蓄起了全身的电力，似乎准备发动一场雷暴。  
周围都是金属建筑的情况下，被巴玖拉发动雷暴的话，会很麻烦。虽然可能他和三日月都不会受重伤，但是这个地区还有另外几头荒神正朝着战斗的中心靠拢，不可以让这个攻击影响到之后的战斗。  
奥尔加咬了咬牙，朝着巨大的雷兽冲刺了几步，同时动作迅速地取出了闪光弹，拔掉安全栓后就将它扔到了荒神的眼前。随后他跳到了掩护物后面。  
瞬间的强光如他预期地中断了巴玖拉的雷暴攻击。

“三日，趁现在去取回神机！”他一边将自己的武器切换到远程模式，一边朝上方的同伴喊道，“我先牵制巴玖拉。”  
“没关系。”此时手无寸铁的男孩倒是毫不在意地回了一句，然后就从空中的管道上跳了下来，轻巧地落在了雷兽的背部，“等干掉它再捡也来得及。”  
“哈？！”奥尔加瞪大了眼睛抬头看向了三日月。

小个子神机使身下的荒神察觉到了背上的动静后，狂躁地翻动起了身躯，试图把背上的人甩下来咬死。而三日月，只是左手抓住了它颈部鬃毛般的触手，右手握拳举起后，狠狠地砸落到了巴玖拉的头顶。  
几乎像是违反物理常识一般，巴玖拉的脑袋因为这一拳重重地磕在了地面上，连嚎叫声也都没来得及发出来。  
奥尔加强迫自己从震惊中回过神来，冲上前朝着荒神的颜面补上了致命一刀。  
等荒神的动作完全死寂下来后，他才松了口气。

“真是……别这么乱来啊！就算你现在觉得巴玖拉很弱了，也不要乱扔神机好不好！？”他皱着眉头抬起头，忍不住就一连串的抱怨起来。  
而刚刚捡回自己的神机的三日月，则无辜地看着他眨了眨眼睛，“明明奥尔加自己也很乱来。”  
“什么？！”  
“状态不好还硬是要参加这个战斗，所以才让荒神找到机会逃走了吧？”  
“…唔……都说了我没事。”被一阵见血指出问题后，银发青年挠着后颈别开了头，“……而且荒神逃走又不是我能控制的……”  
“正常状态的话，奥尔加会在它逃跑前解决掉它的。”  
“只是一点小失误……”  
“就是因为身体状态不好，才会有失误。毕竟才刚刚恢复，昨天晚上又没有好好休息。”  
“怎么连你都和比斯凯特一样啰嗦了……都说了没事的，我的身体没那么容易坏。”奥尔加叹了口气，背过了身子，摸出平板电脑查看起了周边情况，“比起担心我来，还是关心一下其他人的状况吧。”  
但是显然三日月 并不打算就此放弃。他迈了几步，绕到了奥尔加的正面，抬头盯住了他，“奥尔加，你在烦恼什么？”

平静然而直接的询问让奥尔加一时说不出话来。他张了张嘴，却不知道究竟是应该如实相告，还是否认他的猜测。  
但是三日月太过敏锐了。尽管在外人看来他似乎不爱管闲事，但那仅仅是针对他不感兴趣的事情而言的。如果是他在意的事情的话，奥尔加并不觉得自己能够欺瞒住他。

可是，究竟又应该从何说起呢？  
直接了当地告诉他自己是个偏食因子转录的实验品？也许根本就不能算是个人类？又或者，说他可能也是找到拯救火星未来机会的关键？  
但是不管哪一件事……  
“……都不是你会在乎的事情。”无意识地，奥尔加将自己的沉思讲出了口，然后看着三日月无奈地扯了扯嘴角，又说不下去了。  
黑发男孩的表情依然波澜不惊，湛蓝的眼睛又眨了一下，抿成一条线的嘴巴动了起来。“但是奥尔加很在乎。”他说，轻轻的语调里却有着不容否定的力量，“那么我就也在乎。”

奥尔加大声了吐了口气，既像是忍不住笑出了声，又像是在用力地叹气。  
“你肯定不会在乎。”像是打赌似得，他断言道，“比如说，假设我其实是个荒神，而不是人类。三日，你会怎么想？”  
“不管是荒神还是人类，奥尔加就是奥尔加。对我来说没两样。”几乎没怎么思考，三日月就毫不犹豫地回答道。  
“你看我说什么来着？——你不在乎这些。”他把话绕回了一开始的断言，摊了摊手。  
“啊……是哦……”三日月似乎也被这些文字把戏套进去了，认同地点了点头。但是很快他又看向了奥尔加，比之前更加认真的问道，“那么，这些就是奥尔加在烦恼的事情？”  
“…………”奥尔加沉默地放下了双手。  
“为什么奥尔加会突然觉得自己是荒神？”黑发的少年继续追问了下去，“因为昨天那个加拉尔霍恩的人这么告诉你的？”  
“…………”  
“……你相信那个人说的话吗？”  
“倒不是相不相信的问题……而是……”他为难地叹了口气。通讯器适时地响了起来，给了他一个中断话题的借口，“抱歉，先集中在今天的任务上吧。”、  
说完，他就打开了通讯器。

从通讯器里面传出来的是加拉尔霍恩的金发少校的声音。  
<团长先生，这一波的荒神已经快要解决了。可以把下一波送过来了。>  
“比想象中耗得时间更长啊……”奥尔加看了看时间，没什么语气起伏地说了句，“之后赶过去的数量需要控制吗？”  
<不用。神机兵以及驾驶员的状态都很好，剩下的两波你们可以一起驱赶过来。>  
“啊？！为什么？你认真的吗？！”他惊讶地提高了嗓音问。  
<了解神机兵的极限所在，这也是测试的目的之一。>  
“但是放在这一次也太早了吧？”  
<难道你不希望早一点做好准备，然后去寻找研究所底下的真相吗？>对方就像是早料到他会问的话一般，流利地反问道。

奥尔加沉默了片刻，换了个问题，“如果神机兵应付不过来怎么办？”  
<万一的情况，至少你们，铁华团的噬神者们还在场。>  
“不要开玩笑！我可不会牺牲我的同伴帮你去收拾那种自己作死出来的烂摊子！”  
<呵呵，好吧，收起玩笑话。如果真的有意外发生，我有应急预案。毕竟，神机兵计划也是我这么多年的心血，总不能随意地就被破坏了。>马克基利斯的态度的确显得游刃有余，想必是准备了他所考虑不到的后招。  
“……好吧…”奥尔加不怎么乐意地点头，但是附加上了条件，“如果出了任何岔子，我们都不会负责的。”  
<那就期望一切顺利了。>  
马克基利斯用这样无关痛痒的话语结束了通讯。  
然后银发青年叹着气，回头看向一直好奇地盯着他看的三日月，“下一步，把这个区域剩下的荒神都赶到神机兵那里去吧。之后我们撤离神机兵的战斗区域……但是在周边地区待机，以防有特殊情况吧。”

对于奥尔加的指令，三日月从来不会有任何质疑。所以矮个子的神机使只是安静地点点头，然后就行动了起来。

 

————

“啊啊——一个接一个的没完没了烦死了——！！”  
大概是最后一头雷电属性堕天种的蚩尤朝着他飞过来时，加艾里奥怒吼着用力推下右边的操纵杆，神机兵按照他的指令自上向下挥下了巨大的神机，将鸟人形态的荒神字面意义上的一刀两断。荒神倒下后，他总算找到了时间喘口气，顺便整理了一下被汗水粘在额头和脸上的发丝。  
“一群怪物……真是……多的像夏天的苍蝇似得……哈……”一边擦着汗，他一边气喘吁吁地发表着评论，发现自己打到一半的时候就已经忘记了计数，“马克基利斯，已经多少头了？”  
“15。”马克基利斯平淡地回答道。  
“……没有我想象的多嘛？我觉得至少干掉50头了！”加艾里奥皱着眉头抱怨道，因为一度陷入被众多荒神包围的混战中，总让他觉得已经和无数只荒神交战过了。  
“已经这么累了吗？”但是显然他的亲友理解出来的是另一个意思。  
“才不是……！这、这种程度的锻炼…根本连我的模拟战…都…比不上！！”  
“如果你话里的喘气声少一点会更有说服力。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“对了，塔尔顿少尉，如果你也想知道的话，你已经打倒了24头荒神了。”  
“你在公放频道里面说这个是要故意说给我听吗，啊！？马克基利斯！？”  
“从刚才起我们就一直在公放频道里面讲话。”  
“……什……”加艾里奥惊慌失措地低头看了看通讯屏幕，果然显示的是公用频道的频率，当即惨叫了起来。  
“非、非常抱歉，柏德文少校！”  
在他想要关上公放频道前，他听到了艾因充满歉意又慌张的道歉声，然后就不忍心了。“不……不是艾因的错啊……”他低声咕哝了句，然后换成了爽快的语气，“总之，干的很好哦，艾因！”  
“谢、谢谢夸奖！我感到非常光荣！”

“咳咳……请不要太过放松警惕，下一批荒神应该在很快就会被铁华团引导到这里。”克朗科稳重的声音加入了对话，提醒着他们之后的战况。  
“啊……还有吗？！”加艾里奥感觉到了一种自己的力气都被从身体里面抽出来的无力感，“真的是怎么打也打不完的感觉啊……”  
“……加艾里奥，你才打了3个小时而已。火星上的噬神者们已经战斗了十多年了。”马克基利斯提醒了他一句，语气公正得让他火大。  
“切！至少比起说风凉话的你来，我还参加战斗了！”  
“这话就有失公道了，加艾里奥。我可是很早以前就加入这场战争了。”他的亲友依然非常冷静地纠正了他。  
“……啧，我说的是，你给你自己也去搞台神机兵来参加实际的战斗行不行？！”加艾里奥无奈地咋舌，然后改口道。  
“当初硬是把beta型测试机抢走的人不是你吗？”马克基利斯波澜不惊地道出了个惊天秘密，“说什么我应该集中在神机兵的优化研究上，驾驶机体会分心所以应该把这么带劲儿的机体交给你驾驶。”  
“……喂！现在还是在公放频道里面吧！？说这些没问题吗？！而且那个时候我并没有用‘带劲儿’这个形容！”加艾里奥没想到马克基利斯居然会和他较真到把这些小秘密都说出来了，这让他很意外，也有些慌张。  
“这是事实。”而对方显然并不是很在乎这些，轻巧地解释了一句后，还是把话题导回了现在的战斗上，“我刚才联络了铁华团。下一批怪物在15分钟后会被他们引导到这个战场，数量将是刚才那批的两倍。但是如果加艾里奥你真的很累的话，我可以请他们暂缓一下。”  
“才不需要！”他激烈地反对道，如果被传出去‘加拉尔霍恩的驾驶员开着神机兵才打了15只荒神就累了最后还是依靠现场的噬神者收拾了局面’这类的消息，他的面子绝对挂不住。  
“那么，请继续保持刚才的气势。”马克基利斯带着笑意的声音从通讯器中传过来的时候，加艾里奥差不多就知道自己被对方的激将法给套进去了。  
“……知道了！”再多争辩也没有用了，反正不管是为了项目本身，还是他的名誉问题，他都不可能在这里退缩的。于是他恶狠狠地应答了一句后，关上了公共通讯频道。决定至少先趁着这个短暂的间隔好好的休整一下。

但是他还没缓过几口气，通讯器又响了几声。是从艾因的零号神机兵接过来的私人通讯。  
他疑惑这耸起眉毛，但是没多想，还是点击了接通按钮。  
“怎么了，艾因？”  
“……请原谅我的僭越，博德文少校…”  
“都和你说过多少次了，和我说话不用这么拘谨啊……听着都难受。”  
“我…非常抱歉！”  
“所以说啊……”加艾里奥忍不住叹了口气，摇了摇头，“算了，你怎么舒服怎么来吧……是什么事？”  
“……是，是这样的。我有些不明白……法里德少校说他很早以前就加入了这场战争。但是您们两个都只是前不久才来到火星的……而且法里德少校也并不是神机使。”  
“哦，不要在意，只是那个家伙喜欢用这种奇奇怪怪地修辞而已。所谓的参与战斗吧，并不仅限于和荒神实打实地搏斗啦。”说着，他顿了顿，挠着脸颊回想起来火星之前的事情，“怎么说呢……那家伙小时候就挺古怪的，总喜欢一个人自言自语。明明荒神离地球那么远，但他在进士官学校的第一年，就去参与了荒神的研究了。如何有效地消灭不同的荒神，如何改进防御装甲和神机的性能，还有就是我们现在在用的神机兵，那些都是马克基利斯的研究。那些都是他独有的和荒神战斗的方式吧？”  
“是这样啊……”艾因似乎理解了他的话，但是语气中的疑惑却更加重了，“既然火星上的荒神和地球并没有什么关系，法里德少校究竟是为何要去研究那些呢？而您们两个甚至还要亲自跑到这里来？”  
“啊……关于马克基利斯的问题，还是应该他自己来回答吧。而我能说的，也就只有这个了——地球并非完全不受到荒神的威胁。”  
“……咦？”  
“荒神是一种有着异常进化能力的怪物吧？”他叹了口气，“按照马克基利斯的研究，如果荒神持续吞噬火星上的一切，那么总有一天能进化出可以在宇宙中生存并且航行的种类。”  
“真的有那样的可能吗？！”  
“谁知道，但是现在不已经有那种极低温极高温适应的荒神了吗？真的哪天进化出在宇宙中也可以生存的物种也只是时间问题吧……”加艾里奥将好友曾经告诉他的理论依样转述给了对方，然后总结道，“所以，必须在荒神进化到那个程度之前，把它们全部收拾掉。”  
“是……”艾因轻声同意道，然后像是鼓起勇气般提提高了声调，“我、我也会尽我的全力，将荒神都……”  
“那是当然的！”加艾里奥抢在对方前面说道，“然后，等把这些怪物都收拾掉后，就来地球玩玩吧，艾因。”  
“哎？！”  
“神机兵本身也会是比普通MS更加厉害的机体吧，一定可以被加拉尔霍恩重用，那个时候，你的力量也会是不可欠缺……啊…”警报器的蜂鸣打断了他的话，他低头看了看雷达屏幕，发现荒神反应已经接近了战场边缘，“啧，已经到了吗？这些话等之后再说吧，先集中在战斗上。”  
“是！”  
两个人同时将通讯调整到了公共频道上，操纵着机体举起了巨大的神机，看向了战场的边缘。

虽然已经被马克基利斯提醒了这一批荒神的数量，但在看到正前方黑压压地包围过来的怪物群——就像是一副恶魔们都从地狱跑来了人间的景象——加艾里奥还是忍不住咬紧了后齿。  
因为有着神机兵厚实的装甲保护，他并没有觉得和荒神战斗有什么危险，但是当这些和现有碳基生物完全不同构造的贪婪怪物数量多到了一定程度的时候，他也确确实实地感到了一丝恐惧。

就好像马克基利斯曾经和他说过的那样。这个尽是怪物的世界，是彻底扭曲的。必须予以纠正。  
不然的话，总有一天，地球也会变成这样。他可不希望让阿尔米莉亚看到这么些她的连噩梦里都不一定会出现的怪物们而吓哭了。  
当然，这不仅仅是关乎他妹妹会不会被吓哭的问题。

更重要的是，这事关人类的荣耀。  
在他们都以为人类几乎是太阳系的顶点的时候，突然在火星上出现了这样的怪物——不知为何人们还给它们冠以了‘神’的名字——这些狂乱的神灵，毫无原则，凶残而贪婪，几乎将人类逼进了灭绝之境。这对于已经建立了近万年文明的人类来说是不能容忍的。

当然，加艾里奥也无意往自己自己的身体里面注入和荒神一样的物质来和荒神对抗。所以他在知道马克基利斯的研究项目后，毫不犹豫地要求参与进这个神机兵计划中。而1个多月前他的好友突然说要来火星的时候，他也同样不顾家人和朋友的劝阻，执意一起跟了过来。

都做到这个份上了，怎么可能因为这点数量的敌人就恐惧呢？他暗自责骂了自己一句，深呼气了一口。

“克朗科中尉，指挥和战术建议就拜托你了。”在和荒神战斗的经验上，他的确可以说是零基础，所以经验者的意见非常重要。“还有，艾因。我的背后就交给你啰？”虽然和这个年轻的噬神者兼神机兵测试驾驶员的合作并不多，但是他挺喜欢艾因认真的性格和信念，也相当放心于他在战场上的能力。  
“是！”两位军官一齐应声。  
马克基利斯做了最后一道确认，“范围内荒神已经被诱导激素吸引住，而铁华团的噬神者们已经脱离交战区域。请放心地战斗吧。”  
“啊，上了！”加艾里奥喊了一声，神机兵在动力炉满负荷运转的轰鸣声中，冲向了荒神的群落。

他可不会在这里输。人类也不会在这个星球输给这些冒牌的神。

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 三日月其实是不在乎奥尔加身上有什么秘密，因为本来对于人类的定义还有荒神的定义也都是奥尔加教的。实际上三日月的分类法应该是:人类，荒神，奥尔加和他自己算单独一个物种。（？？！）
> 
> 2\. 咖喱是个仔细思考下有点矛盾和复杂的角色。他人好不好？肯定是好的。作为一个贵族出生，他很在乎荣耀的问题，高于利益的问题。这是他高尚的地方。  
> 但是这种高尚，仅仅用在他那个圈子里面而已，对朋友，对家人，对部下都很好，但外人就不一样了。对于铁华团之类的外人，或者其他下等的殖民地的人，他根本不在乎。  
> 不是说这有什么问题，这其实相当的人之常情，几乎所有人的好意都不是无条件的360度辐射的。  
> 基于这样的基点，我在这个au里面也就这样设定了加艾里奥希望打败荒神的原因。并不是真的想拯救火星人民于水深火热，而是不能让这种灾难蔓延到他的世界，不可以让这种莫名其妙的物种灭绝了人类。  
> 这样的想法，在未来会是他的行动基准。而会引发什么样的后果，暂时不剧透。（其实我还没想到……）
> 
> 3\. 我在考虑是否要加入巧克力和咖喱以前在地球上的一些过去来补充剧情背景但是好像很麻烦而且这样奥尔加又没法出场了所以之后再想想这样做的必要性吧Orz……
> 
> 4\. 我发现个挺大的问题。描写起来的时候大家总是一刀解决一头荒神，但是这样讲3小时干掉15头不就超没效率了么？！实际上打一头要很久啊。因为和荒神的战斗方式其实就是用神机吃噬荒神身上的神喻细胞，破坏它们的结合能力最终把荒神干掉……所以什么打要害理论上没什么用。  
> 哎，就权当……艺术化处理吧。这个就是游戏cg和实际游戏任务的差别吧。怪物还是有很长的隐藏血条的啊！！！


	29. Chapter 29

机兵的战斗大约又持续了4个小时。期间有一些荒神逃窜了出来，也有一些新出现的家伙。这些都交给了周边待机的铁华团的神机使们。

而钢铁的巨人，则在切切实实地一个接一个地消灭平原上聚集着的怪物们。

 

“似乎打的越来越像样了呢……”在一边观察了足足4个小时后，奥尔加发出了一句感叹。

最初他发现两台神机兵基本上还是在以体格差和蛮力来压制荒神的，但是随着战斗的推进，他们似乎渐渐地抓住了诀窍。无谓的动作被减少了，攻击也更加精确地落到了荒神的致命要害上。

“是啊，感觉之后我们搞不好真的要失业……”尤金认同道，又担心起了他的前途问题。

“这不是正常的水准吗？”在一旁的三日月地往嘴里扔了颗椰枣，看上去因为无聊的待机而心情不佳。但是奥尔加却注意到，他的注意力却从没有从神机兵上移开过，而且基本上只盯着那台人马型的机体观察——那台被称做零号神机兵的机体。

不，与其说是‘观察’，不如说是‘警戒’来的更为确切——大概也就只有奥尔加能够在总是表情淡然的三日月身上捕捉出各种常人难以察觉的情绪来。

“你还是觉得神机兵是荒神吗？”银发青年忍不住问道。

少年无言地点头。

“但是……他们并不会攻击我们。因为是由驾驶员控制的。”尤金又无奈地解释了一句。

但是那似乎并不足以说服三日月，因为对方只是心不在焉地回了句“是吗？”，但是身上的警戒的情绪仍然不减。

 

之后场面就这么陷入了尴尬的沉默之中。奥尔加只能挠挠头发，做起了其他的工作。他接上了总部的通讯频道。让比斯凯特先指挥部分新人或者撑不住的队员解除待机指令，回去休息。还能战斗的老手继续留在战场周边。

而比斯凯特却直白地指出，<奥尔加你也应该回去休息了。才刚刚恢复一天而已。>

“都说了我没事……”银发的团长只能无奈地再次强调道。

而他的参谋还想继续争辩的时候，雷达的警报声在他身边响起。

<……等等，又有强大的神谕反应出现了。方向西南，距离8公里。>比斯凯特立刻通报了一声，然后查询起了监测数据，<数据库匹配出一条战斗记录，之前交战过的品种……呃——汉尼拔？>

有点陌生的名字让参谋的声音顿了顿，奥尔加却觉得自己似乎听到过这个名字。

 

“是那头白色的家伙，不会死的那个。”意外的是，三日月毫无障碍地补充了关于那头荒神的说明。这提醒了奥尔加，‘汉尼拔’应该就是上次去迪瓦兹的时候所听到的，加拉尔霍恩给与那头不死身荒神的名字。

“那个很麻烦的荒神吗？你还记得真牢啊……”奥尔加轻声咕哝了一句，又回到了通讯当中，“那比斯凯特，那家伙的行进方向是？”

<就是你们现在的主战场。大概是你们那里荒神太多，吸引了它的注意。数据推算预计是30分钟后就会到达。>

“什么？30分钟吗…？”他心焦地看了看不远处的神机兵战场，“这边的情况虽然已经得到控制，但30分钟里还结束不了………如果那家伙再过来，场面就混乱了。”

“那么，我去拦截那头汉尼拔吧。正好也算一算上次的帐。”三日月在他做出决定之前就说道，同时已经提起了自己的神机，迈出了步子。

 

<各位，请等一下。>马克基利斯此时接入了他们的通讯频道，显然也得到了突然出现的荒神的信息。他提出了新的要求，<请在这个战场拦截汉尼拔。>

“什么！？”奥尔加先是愣了愣，然后皱起了眉头，“那这个战场上其他的荒神，还有神机兵怎么办？”

<我会让加艾里奥和塔尔顿少尉带着现在的这些荒神群转移战场。然后希望由和汉尼拔有过交战经验的你们，将它拖在这个战场里，我们才能剥取汉尼拔的完整核心。>

“那又有什么用？”奥尔加提高了声调，不久前和那头荒神战斗的印象鲜明地出现在他脑中，“那家伙即使剥取了核心还能复活。没完没了。”

<我只需要你们能够在这个战场内限制住汉尼拔的行动几分钟，我有办法可以捕获它。>

、“捕……捕获？！能做到那样的事情吗？！”尤金有些惊讶地问道。

奥尔加只是抿着嘴眯起了眼睛，却没有质疑对方的能力。他清楚，马克基利斯手上握着很多不为人知的科技，捕获荒神也可能是其一。

没有顾虑太久，他看了三日月一眼。三日月则已经目不转睛地盯着他，似乎就在等待他的一句指示。

 

“我明白了。请你先指挥神机兵转移战场。然后我们会在你指定的坐标点拦截汉尼拔。”他对着通讯器回应道。

指挥起了之后的行动。

 

——————

 

虽然神机兵的驾驶员在得到了变更指令后发出了不少的抱怨，但是最后他们还是顺利地撤离了现在的战斗区，但是把交战中的荒神群一起带走可废了一番周折。残留的几个孤零零的荒神被重新回归战场的铁华团噬神者们收拾干净。几乎就是卡着这么清场完毕的时间点，汉尼拔冲进了交战区域的边缘。

 

银白色的荒神原本的目的，似乎的确就是那大群聚集在一起的荒神们，所以一路不停地横穿着战场。

在它进入之前马克基利斯要求的区域内时，奥尔加发出了交战的信号。

 

狙击枪的厉响，让荒神一个急刹车停下了脚步，同时它的身躯往后一个空翻，原先它所在的脚下炸开了一团冰晶的花朵。汉尼拔就像是预知到了这个出其不意的偷袭一般，灵巧地躲开了狙击。

“没打中？！”奥尔加震惊地瞪大了眼睛。他当然确信自己的瞄准没有问题，明明之前还能够在更加困难的条件下击中的。要说的话，只可能是汉尼拔的反应更甚于上一次的交战了。

这个认识让奥尔加提高了警惕。

但他还来不及通知其他人小心，其他的远程型神机使也跟着开始向他们的目标射击起来。虽然汉尼拔仍然灵活地躲闪开了各种攻击，但是厚重的弹幕还是按照计划阻止了它的行动。

 

“啊，我忘记说了，注意别把那家伙背后的装置打坏了。”在枪林弹雨中，三日月突然想起了重要的事情，“打破了那家伙会狂暴，很麻烦的。”

<这种事早说啊你！！>尤金的手指僵在了扳机上，怒吼道。

“……嘛，反正怎么样都会干掉他的。”对此，铁华团的王牌不甚在意地耸耸肩，然后就借着冰属性子弹炸开后所形成的冰晶烟雾，从背后冲向了目标的荒神。

 

在还距离汉尼拔5米的时候，三日月悄无声息的跃到空中，竖起蓄力矛，然后如同迅雷一般地刺下。

汉尼拔则再一次的翻身避开，而且很快地回转身体，细长却有力的尾巴在半空中横扫过来。

“好快呢……”三日月只来得及改变神机的角度，勉强架住了荒神尾巴的扫击直接打到自己身上。但是在没有着力点的空中，他还是直接连同神机一起被击飞了很远。

但很快他就在空中完成受身，稳稳落在地面。

只是姿势尚未调整好，汉尼拔的追击就已接踵而至。尖锐的利爪自上挥舞下来，躲闪的话只会陷入被接连追击的被动局面，于是三日月索性硬碰硬地挥舞起自己的武器，两者尖锐地碰撞在了一起后又互相弹开。可惜三日月在身体的分量上很是吃亏，互拼的结果，荒神只是爪子被向后弹开，而神机使则是整个人又往后飞出了好几个身位。

但这些距离也给了他重整态势的机会。他手撑着地面找回了平衡，然后再次往前冲去。

汉尼拔也因为刚才的撞击出现了几秒的硬直，身前露出了巨大的空挡。三日月当然不会白白浪费这个机会。他用力将右手中的蓄力矛向前方推去，尖利的矛头笔直地刺向荒神胸口的白色软甲。

 

又是一声尖锐的碰擦声，三日月先是感觉武器受到了巨大的阻力，随后意识到，他武器的前端已经被荒神另一只爪子抓在了手里，进退不得。

随后，荒神的喉咙又透出了火光，很快就会向他吐出了火球来。

没有想太多，三日月放开了武器，蹬脚跳上了被抓的死死的蓄力矛的柄部，借着柄部的弹性又往上一跃，直接抬脚横扫，脚踵狠狠踹上了汉尼拔的头部。

荒神的脑袋被踢得扭向一边，同时吐出的火球也偏离了目标。在他们身边的地面炸开，气浪则把三日月细小的身躯吹开了一段距离。

 

几乎喘不上气的一连串攻防仅仅发生在几秒钟内。

稍后一步赶到近战距离的昭宏挥着大剑斩向汉尼拔还抓着三日月武器的左臂。荒神只是抬了抬手，手臂上的金属护甲挡开了昭宏的攻击，但是手里的神机倒是被震到了地上。

而从另一边抄过来的西诺则将破坏力十足的喷射锤往汉尼拔的脑袋砸去。

 

银白色的荒神往后空翻了几下，避开西诺的攻击，再和他们拉开了一段距离。

趁这个机会，昭宏把掉在地上的黑色蓄力矛踢给了同伴，近战组的三个人也总算抓到机会重组队形。

 

“切，躲得倒很快。”带着耳环的棕发噬神者咋舌道。

“这家伙，动作是不是比之前还要快了！？”昭宏回想着上一次和这头荒神战斗时的场景，皱了皱眉。

<没错，这头荒神的确反应比上次快了。>奥尔加也通过无线电通知了同伴们，<你们三个的武器都空隙很大，务必注意。记住，只需要把这家伙限制在指定的范围内一段时间就可以。所以你们近战部队只要剥夺他短时间的行动能力，之后由远程部队进行制压就可以。知道了吗，三日？不要太乱来了！>

“了解！”

“我知道了，奥尔加。”三日月从地上爬起来应答道，一边重新捡起自己的神机，擦了擦脸上的烟灰，“……这家伙也变厉害了吗……不过我可不会再输了！”

没有再多话，他继续向银色的荒神发动起了猛攻。

 

正如奥尔加所说的，银白色荒神过于迅速的动作对于他们三人的武器来说难以应付。有些缓慢的攻击时间让他们错失了许多命中机会，同时也给了汉尼拔反击的机会。几个交锋后，昭宏和西诺也挂了彩，渐渐地从攻势转为守势。

但三日月却更为不顾自身安危，他甚至从没费神开过盾，而是找到任何机会就将自己的神机刺向目标的荒神，试探和寻找着敌手难得露出的空隙，即使同时遭到对方反击也毫无顾忌。

 

“三日月！刚才奥尔加才和你说什么来着？！不要太乱来啊！”昭宏一把拉住了被汉尼拔的扫尾攻击弹回来的矮个子同伴，往身后一推，再在面前架起了塔盾，刚刚好挡住了接踵而来的劫火球。

“谢了，不过没关系，我差不多习惯它现在的速度了。”三日月毫不在意地从盾牌旁边弹出头看了下情况，在周围的火焰熄灭后又钻了出去。

“喂……！！这家伙……！！”

“没事啦昭宏，三日月不是打的很好吗。和那头汉尼拔势均力敌啊！”西诺大咧咧地拍了拍他肩膀，算是在安抚同伴的情绪，“真够厉害的！”

“胡说什么，我才看到那家伙的胳膊被弄伤了，所以才把他拉回来……”昭宏一边收起盾牌，一边望向三日月。却发现，刚才还看上去血肉模糊的伤口，现在却除了沾染了一些血迹外，毫发无伤的样子。

虽然感到疑惑，但是紧张的战斗让他并没有太多时间去思考这些违和之处。在汉尼拔再一次冲刺上前的时候，昭宏和西诺收起武器，从两个方向避让了开来。暂时躲到了碎石的掩护物后。

 

“昭宏，西诺，这头荒神只有在吐完火球和冲刺攻击后的空隙才会大到足够你们攻击。我会吸引它的攻击，你们两个伺机从它背后出手。”三日月在汉尼拔短暂的停顿时间内和同伴说道，“主要攻击它的腿就可以。这样可以让他暂时倒地。”

“好啊，这样之后就能交给负责远程的人了吧？”西诺点点头，很快就接受了这个方法。

“那你呢！？”昭宏不放心地多问了句。

三日月只是用一句简单的“我没事的。”结束了对话。

战斗再开。

 

正如三日月说的，他的确是习惯了现在汉尼拔的速度，战局从被动改为了主动。被慢慢牵制住所有注意力的荒神露出了更多背后的空隙。

昭宏和西诺当然都不会浪费这些宝贵的机会。

 

“现在！”

俯身险险地避开汉尼拔锐利的爪子挥击后，三日月向踏出前一步钻进荒神怀中的死角，蓄力已久的神机向上直指着汉尼拔的头部。银色荒神嘶吼着侧开头颈，但是脸侧仍然被淬不及防地擦过。矛尖蓄积的能量瞬时炸开，半边的脸被炸伤的汉尼拔惨叫起来仰起脑袋，后退了好几步。而在它退到昭宏和西诺待机的地方时，三日月喊出了信号。

蓄满了黑色剑气的大剑以一刀两断的气势横扫过来，深深地砍进了荒神健壮的右后腿当中。

另一边已经推进全开的喷射锤也从西诺的身后抡出一个半圆，以千钧之势砸在了汉尼拔另一半的后肢上。他几乎能听到骨头断裂的声响。

 

————

 

失去了双腿的支撑后，荒神第一次失去平衡，轰然倒地。前肢挣扎着想要从地上爬起。

但是远处守候已久的神机使们不会让它得逞。

 

看准这个机会的奥尔加也一声令下，在近战场的神机使先迅速地脱离了枪火集中之处，然后冰属性的子弹纷纷剥夺着荒神的体力，压制着它的动作。奥尔加还特地安排了人使用带有麻痹成分的子弹，积累的毒素可以更加进一步地瘫痪荒神的行动力。

 

“法里德少校，该是你的杀手锏上场的时候了。”铁华团的领队对着通信器吼了一声。等着看看加拉尔霍恩到底有什么样的技术可以降服和捕获这头不死身的荒神。

<啊，了解。>

马克基利斯冷静的声音响起后，奥尔加先是听到战场上的一些微弱的设备音。他的注意力回到主战场上。立刻就发现汉尼拔周围从地下升起了好几根柱子般的设备，差不多2米高，互相之间牵引着一些电流束，在荒神旁边围成了一个半径约30米的圆圈。

<偏食场发生器的充能还需要2分钟，请再把它维持在这个位置上2分钟。同时在场内的神机使也迅速离开发生器内的范围。>马克基利斯在全局频道中通知道。

<了解。>收到通知的三个近战神机使都后退到了圈外。

“其他人继续集火汉尼拔。”虽然不知道偏食场为何物，但是奥尔加还是集中在了现在最重要的任务上。反正只要解决了汉尼拔，之后再问那个军官也行。

 

又过了紧张而垄长的一分钟，原本还被弹火压制在地上动弹不得的汉尼拔渐渐地抬起了身来。被子弹和爆破重创的身体组织再以超常的速度迅速恢复着。

奥尔加眼看着荒神一边长啸怒吼着一边站起身来，影子在硝烟和冰雾当中摇摇晃晃。

“真是顽强……”他咬咬牙，然后看向了身旁的远程部队，“弹火还能再加强吗？！”

“已经是最大了！”尤金显然也发现了情况的不妙，有些咬牙切齿地回应道。

<抱歉，但是这最后一分钟，怎么样也希望你们能控制住汉尼拔。不然就全都前功尽弃了。>军官难得也有些紧张的声音给他们施加了更多的压力。

 

几乎是同时，荒神咆哮着在它的陷阱里面引发了巨大的炎爆，冲天火柱彻底遮住了他们的视线，也抵消了接连不断的子弹。

“该死！”奥尔加咒骂了一句，仍然没有停止扣动扳机的手指。现在他能做到的也只有尽可能再给汉尼拔多制造一些伤口，让它不要那么快就能行动。只是效果甚微。

 

<我进去拦着它。>三日月简短地在通讯中报备了一句后，又冲进了被所谓‘偏食场发生器’所围住的区域。

“喂！等等！不是说了不要进发生器内的范围吗？！”奥尔加紧张地喊道，同时询问起了唯一了解这个装置的人，“法里德少校！你发动那个玩意的时候神机使还在里面会怎么样？！”

<简单的来说，这个偏食场会让里面的荒神无力化。噬神者也是一种特殊情况，多少会受到影响，但是应该没大碍。>马克基利斯沉默了几秒后，坦白地说道，<只是我也没有实际在人身上测试过。>

“……那么……还是再等一下吧，三日月还在里面！”

<机会只有这一次。>

<……没关系…奥尔加……我会…这家伙……拖…原地的。>三日月的通讯似乎因为装置的影响有些断断续续，<时间一到…就发动…装置。我没…事的。>

“但是……！！”战场传来了更强的爆破响声，打断了奥尔加的争辩。他瞪大眼睛看着视野几乎为零的交战之地，一下子也说不出了话。

 

 

————

三日月也是在重新冲进交战场的时候才发现，汉尼拔背上的装置似乎在之前的枪林弹雨中被击破了。黑金的火轮悬空在它的背部上方，银色的荒神整个身体都发出了不祥的火光。

“难怪压制不了了……”他恍然大悟地自言自语了句，然后不顾在荒神周围燃烧着的火焰，直接接近到了汉尼拔身后，一声不响地再次挥下出手中的长矛。

 

荒神单手撑地翻转过了身子，左手的铠甲挡开了三日月的攻击的同时，往三日月身上吐出了三个火球。

没有开盾的时间，于是黑发神机使只是跃起身子，从火球的上方翻跃过去，同时手中的蓄力矛展开了神机的捕食装置，从荒神的背后咬下了一块组织。神机迅速地将荒神的血肉转化为了噬神者的能量，让三日月迅速地进入了爆发状态。

下一秒，汉尼拔的黑色火焰刀刃已经迎面砍来，他也毫不犹豫地挥舞起自己的武器，和对方硬碰硬地架起招来。火焰刃的剑风在他身上留下了一条条焦灼的伤痕，但是被捕食强化过的身体并不在乎这些微不足道的创伤。

 

而且，让他放心的是，银色荒神的注意力彻底地集中到了他身上，完全没有发现它身处陷阱当中。

那么只要等到那个加拉尔霍恩的军官发动那个什么装置就可以了。

 

<……三日！没事吗！？>奥尔加的声音再次在通讯器内响起。似乎之前的爆破影响了一小会的通讯。

“没事。”

<还有40秒时间。要在那之前离开发生器范围内。>

“不行。我出来的话这家伙也会跟出来。”

<什么……！>

“总之，把这家伙拖住40秒就行了吗？这应该没什么难度。”三日月说话的同时躲开了汉尼拔的一刀挥击，同时反击着刺了回去，长矛划开了汉尼拔胸口的软甲，让荒神嘶吼着后退了一步，“虽然我还是想直接干掉它。”

<能做到就做，然后撤离那个范围！>

“我尽量。”

 

虽然是个乱来的命令，但是三日月倒是觉得简单明了，除了时间上有点紧迫外。

“能做到哪步是哪步了。”最后，他轻轻地念叨了一句，同时横起神机架住了汉尼拔再次袭来的利爪。沉重地攻击让他后退了几米距离，随后他意识到他们已经几乎移动到了偏食场发生器范围的边缘。

瞄了眼身后若隐若现的电流束，他咋了咋舌。

 

“乖乖待在这里面。”三日月轻轻对着荒神说道，再次往前冲出身子，刺出手里的武器。

神机的佯攻让荒神本能地后退了一步闪避，随即转身接上一个甩尾反击。差不多已经熟悉汉尼拔的每一个攻击动作的噬神者嘴角翘了起来，他等待的就是这个机会——汉尼拔甩尾的时候四肢都会撑在地上，因而攻击后的反应会稍微慢一点。而且，背后的空隙非常大。

没有一刻的犹豫，三日月跃过鞭子一样扫过来的尾巴，跳到了汉尼拔的正上方，矛尖直指着汉尼拔背后的火轮，雷霆般地刺下。

黑色的蓄力矛穿透近乎无形的黑金色火轮，然后刺入了汉尼拔已经被破坏的背部。

四处飘散的火轮碎片炙热得可以立刻在皮肤上烫出焦痕和水泡，但是三日月完全没有闪让的打算，然后将整个体重都压到了神机上，让武器的前端进一步没入荒神的身躯，直到从胸前刺穿出来。

 

汉尼拔疯狂地挣扎着，惨叫也持续了好一会儿。而三日月则不得不紧紧抓住神机柄部才不至于被甩到地上。

奥尔加焦虑的声音再次在他通讯中响起，让他现在就立刻离开那块区域。

他本想照做，却发现不死身的荒神已经开始了恢复，从创口中重新长出的组织缠住了他的神机。而且荒神蹒跚挣扎的步伐还在渐渐迈向发生器的边缘。

然后他听到了加拉尔霍恩军官的声音，正冷静地从5开始了倒计时读秒。

 

“啧，都叫你…乖乖呆着别动了！”不爽地低吼了一声后，三日月抓住矛柄末端，像掰着杠杆一般往地面用力一带。

被彻底地破坏了上身的平衡后，汉尼拔又一次轰然倒地。

马克基利斯的读秒正好读到了0。

然后三日月就听到了周围柱子般的装置发出了刺耳的电流声，兹兹作响到头皮都快要发麻的程度。

原来若隐若现的电流束在瞬间增强起来，形成了不断闪动的刺眼的白光，几乎可以和闪光弹的强度媲美。

 

同样被困在圈中的噬神者本能地闭上了眼睛，下一个瞬间，他突然就觉得浑身的力气就好像都被抽走了一般，连双腿都霎时无法支撑自身的重量。

“怎么……回事……”他跪倒在地上，感到很困惑。

一旁的汉尼拔似乎也受到了同样的影响，无法从地上爬起。但是垂死挣扎中的怪物仍然在最后一刻将利爪甩了过来。

无力防御和闪避的神机使被直击并弹飞了出去。

尽管荒神的攻击也应该已经没什么力度了，但是同样被无力化的三日月还是感觉到了少见的剧痛，就像是身上的骨头被拍碎了好几根的程度。最后，他摔落在地上，翻滚了几圈才撞到了岩石上。疼痛在一瞬间夺走了他的意识。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ……我还是好讨厌写打戏啊……我最喜欢的就是让我在前面标个人名后面就写台词的写法……（写台本么你！？）
> 
> 2\. 巧克力他绝壁是故意的你们信我。
> 
> 3\. 但是三日月这里还不会有大碍啦……
> 
> 4\. 下一话要怎么写好纠结……


	30. Chapter 30

当马克基利斯说了所谓偏食场的用途——弱化荒神的能力。然后三日月又再次闯进了那个阵地当中去拖住汉尼拔的时候，奥尔加心里的不祥预感就越来越重了。

 

按照那个军官兼研究者的说法，偏食场会对荒神产生巨大的影响。那么三日月就也会受到同样程度的波及。虽然奥尔加从来不会承认三日月可能是荒神的事情——他只是和普通人有点不一样而已——但是不安仍旧挥之不去。

 

所以他一直在联三日月，让他在偏食场发动前离开那个范围。

然而视野为零的战场以及糟糕的通讯情况让联络过程很不顺利。一直到马克基利斯完成了倒计时，启动发动了偏食场后，战场内的声响安静了那么一会儿下来，通讯的那一端却也完全没有了三日月的回应。

 

“三日！？难道……”不好的预感似乎变成了现实。奥尔加咬着牙咒骂了一句，提着武器在别人拦住他之前就从狙击点往偏食场的方向冲了过去。跑到发生器装置外围的时候，他看到了站在一旁，似乎同样试图进去救三日月，却对着机械桩子之间的电流束毫无办法的昭宏和西诺。

战场内的硝烟散的差不多了，他们只看到了汉尼拔无力地趴在地上，喉咙里还响着不甘的嘶吼。

而三日月躺在离荒神不远的地方，昏迷不醒。如果那头银白色的荒神做出一些垂死挣扎的话，他显然还处在会被立刻波及到的范围内。

 

“法里德先生，请关闭一下这个装置让我们进去。三日月还在里面。”他用尽可能冷静的口吻压抑住自己狂躁的不安和愤怒要求道，语气显得干巴巴的。

对方沉默了一会，似乎在斟酌之后的行动。在奥尔加忍不住要再催促一次的时候，马克基利斯才开了口。<我还能够收到三日月的生命信号，活着。而汉尼拔……虽然现在可能无法动弹，但是它还在不断挣扎。如果关闭偏食场的话，恐怕之前的一切会前功尽弃，而你们也会直接暴露在最危险的境地之下。>

“难道要弃我的同伴不顾吗！？”奥尔加的声音陡地提高，几乎像是在咆哮一般。

<……我并不是那个意思。只是希望你们能等到神机兵……>马克基利斯解释到一半的时候，奥尔加粗暴地掐断了通讯。

“我们可等不了这么久！”说完，他看了看身边的昭宏和西诺，“我自己进去把三日带出来。”

“这些电流束可穿不过去啊？！”西诺震惊地喊到。他和昭宏不久前才用神机试了一下，神机被弹回来不说，手臂到现在还都有点发麻。

“上面并没有封闭起来。”奥尔加抬起头，直接从地上捡了快石头往电流墙上方扔了过去。无机物以高高打抛物线绕开了2米多高的电流束墙，从上方掉进了被围起来的区域内，而没有被弹开或者烧焦。

 

“……那么，换我去。”昭宏挡住了他，说。

“不。我身体的恢复速度比你们都快，如果有什么事情的话，我比较能够应付的过来……”银发青年轻轻推了推大个子同伴的肩膀，坚持道，“你们在外面接应我，以防有什么意外。”

“为什么你总是要自己一个人乱…！”

“昭宏，拜托你了。”在昭宏似乎要发火的档口上，奥尔加捏了捏对方肩膀，温和但却不容拒绝地请求道。

是的，请求，而非命令。

铁华团里面没有人能拒绝奥尔加这样的请求。

 

最后，身材壮硕的黑发青年咬了咬牙，摆出了自己的大剑型神机。

“踩在我的剑上吧，我可以抬你一把。”

 

——————

 

从偏食场上方的空挡跳进这块区域后，严重的无力感立刻就侵蚀起了奥尔加的全身，让他差点都没法稳当地着地。

所谓的让荒神无力化，原来指的就是这样的感觉——他在着地的时候翻滚了一圈，卸掉了冲力，然后再撑着神机站起身来，看了看自己微微颤抖的手掌。

浑身上下都弥漫着虚脱的感觉。而本来和自己的肢体无二的神机，现在也只像是一块沉重的废铁，别说发挥战斗的作用，连举起来都困难。

他晃了晃脑袋，瞥了一眼不远处的荒神，扔下了暂时无法用来战斗的长剑，快步——尽可能快步地——走向三日月昏倒的地方。俯身探了探他的脉搏后，奥尔加的手指轻轻擦过三日月脸上的一道擦伤。血珠被抹掉后，很快又渗了新的血珠出来。

 

伤口没有任何自动恢复的迹象。

 

“怎么会……？”银发青年皱起了眉头，很快就想到了原因——既然荒神的力量会被抑制，那么被神谕细胞所赐予的那种复原能力，显然也不起作用了。

这大概也正是马克基利斯觉得能够制服不死身的荒神的原因。

再稍微检查了一下三日月的伤势后，他的眉头越皱越深。换到普通人身上大概都会是致命伤的程度。而对于失去了自我恢复能力的三日月来说，时间拖得越久，他的状况就只会越危险。

 

而只要离开这个能够将荒神无力化的偏食场的话，那就应该没有问题了，理论上是这样的。

没多犹豫，奥尔加伸手环过昏迷同伴的腋下，把对方整个身体一起扛在了肩上。

大概是身体被大幅度挪动的关系，三日月突然用力地咳了几下，嘴里咳出了几口血后，才稍微清醒了点过来。

“……奥尔加？”三日月的语气平时就有点有气无力，但是现在几乎只能用气若游丝来形容。这到底是因为伤口还是因为偏食场的影响，奥尔加也说不准。

“先不要说话，等出了这个区域后，你的身体应该就能够自我恢复了。”他只是很快地回了一句，加快了一些脚步。

“那头……荒神呢？”

“活着，只是现在动不了。别担心。”

“奥尔加没事吗？”

“笨蛋，和汉尼拔干架还受伤的人又不是我！”

“不，我是说……奥尔加还能动吗？”

“恩，虽然也有点虚，但是还能动。”

“……唔……是吗。奥尔加还真厉害……我就……动不了呢……”

“那是因为你受伤了。不要乱动，等出去后就能恢复了。”奥尔加叹了口气，解释道。

“不是…那个装置发动后就不能动了，所以才会被那头荒神打到了。不然我才不会……”三日月有些耿耿于怀地嘟囔道。

 

听了这些，奥尔加停下脚步。沉思了几秒钟，然后轻轻别过头说道：“三日，等到外面，你别这么说。只要说和汉尼拔战斗时受了点伤昏倒了，那就可以了。”

“嗯？”黑发少年语气中的疑惑很明显，但是也仅仅是疑惑了一小会，然后他就幅度很小地点点头，“我知道了。”

“啊，抱歉了。”

“为什么奥尔加要道歉？”

“……没什么。”他苦笑着摇摇头，感觉稍稍放心了一点。接着就再次迈开步子，走到了偏食场区域边缘。

看着横在面前的电流束，奥尔加意识到了另一个棘手的问题。虽然进来的时候很容易，但是被困在这个弱化神谕细胞能力的场地中的时候，他却已经无法凭自己的力量跳出这个陷阱。

站在陷阱外的人里多了一个尤金，他心情很不好地皱着眉头，冲着奥尔加指了指耳朵，吼道：“通讯！打开一下！”

 

奥尔加这才记起，刚才在愤怒和焦虑之下他直接把所有的通讯都切断了。他按了按耳朵里面的通讯装置，重新接通到了公共频道上。

马克基利斯的声音第一时间在他耳朵里面响起，他忍住了立刻再掐掉通讯的冲动，耐着性子听了下去。

<你们的王牌，还好吗？>

“……受了点伤，但是没大碍。”他冷冰冰地回答道，忍不住又加上了一句嘲讽，“托你的福。”

而那个金发军官却只是习惯了似的忽略了他的敌意，继续阐述起了他的意见，<你实在太心急了，奥尔加团长。虽然的确可以从上方进入偏食场发生场所，但是从里面却很难出来。>

“……硬闯出来会怎么样？”

<我说过，我从来没拿人直接试验过。>马克基利斯非常明显地叹了口气，<但是如果理论没错的话……你需要你同伴们的帮忙才能出来。>

“同伴帮忙……？”一边问，奥尔加一边无意识地看了一眼电流束外面的昭宏等人，“会很危险吗？”

“我们已经知道怎么做了，没什么问题。”昭宏抢在了军官之前说到，一旁的西诺也甩了甩手表示同意，“就在等你带三日月到这边上。”

“到底要怎么做？”

<简而言之，对荒神用装甲——也就是你们神机上的盾牌——可以短暂地阻断偏食场生成器的电流。所以你的同伴会利用他们的盾牌往两边阻隔电流，制造一道细小的缝隙让你通过。>听上去是个很可行的方法，但是实际执行起来是否容易还是未知数。而且奥尔加还没来得及细想，马克基利斯的话有继续了下去，<当然，缝隙存在的时间很短暂，而且也必须非常短暂，因为在电流束被阻断的期间，偏食场就无法正常星城，意味着汉尼拔也会重新获得力量。>

“嘛，所以不是说好了，由我来警戒那头荒神的动向吗？必要的话再让它吃上几颗脑天弹。”尤金晃了晃自己的神机，插嘴道。

“嗯，总之，就是这样的作战。不要再浪费时间了，三日月看上去不太好，还是赶紧把他救出来疗伤吧。”西诺看着被扛在奥尔加肩上一动不动的小个子神机使说，没有浪费半点时间地直接把神机切换成了盾牌。

 

奥尔加不易察觉地看了看三日月，因为不能动弹也没有说话的关系，同伴们似乎只当三日月在昏迷而已。这样也比较异于解释。所以他就没有多作声，只是安静地点了点头后，站到了电流束的边上，等待着那个只会出现几秒钟的空隙。

 

昭宏和西诺的盾牌在边缘刚刚介入电流束中间的时候就激起了巨大的闪光和反应。但是两个神机使都只是咬着牙，默默忍受着电流借由神机传递到他们的手臂和身体上的痛感，用力地将盾牌顶了出去。

很快，两人的背后出现了安全的空隙，但缝隙宽度还无法让奥尔加勉强地穿过。

“……还差……一口气。”

“哦哦哦——！！”

两人喊着口号般用出了剩余的力气，背对着背各自往前卖出艰难的一部，扩大的缝隙的间距。

奥尔加毫不犹豫地抓住这个机会，带着三日月飞快地跑出了偏食场的范围内。

几乎就是在他踏出陷阱的瞬间，汉尼拔的怒吼声响彻了天际。

“西诺，昭宏，快退出来！”尤金大喊，同时不管三七二十一地朝着荒神巨大的影子射出几枚高位跟踪型的子弹。

在子弹炸开的同时，阻挡着电流束的两名噬神者往外侧了侧身子。一旦抵抗的力量变小后，电流反弹似得压迫了回来，连人带盾牌的将两个大个子的身躯往后弹去，撞在了一起。幸好因为之前已经往外撤了一步的关系。两人在相撞后倒在了偏食场外侧的空地上。而神机的盾牌上还残留着一些细小的电流不断流窜。

而被暂时阻断的电流束，又重新汇合在了一起，重新发动起了偏食场的力量。

 

“喂，西诺，昭宏！？都没事吧？！”尤金跑过去扶起了倒在地上的两人。

带着耳环的噬神者首先扯开了嗓子吼了起来：“啊啊啊——痛死人了！！我还以为会死掉！！”

“真的……神机差点也撑不住了。”昭宏缓了缓气候，放开了还紧紧握着神机柄部的手，低头看了看似乎布上了一些裂痕的盾牌部件。

“……抱歉，各位。”奥尔加把三日月安置在地上躺平后，抬头充满歉意地看向昭宏和西诺。

“突然客气啥啊，奥尔加！”性格最为大大咧咧的西诺坐直了身子，笑着甩手说道。

“是啊，太见外了。”昭宏也含蓄地点点头。

“说起来，三日月怎么样？受伤很严重吗？”尤金看到两人没啥大碍的样子，就凑到了奥尔加身边，低头查看起三日月的情况，然后对上了三日月睁开着的眼睛，“喂？！你什么时候醒了啊？！也吱个声啊？！”

“哦…还好…”被问到的小个子噬神者声音仍然有点无力，但是他还是勉强坐起了身回答。

奥尔加再低头检查了一下他的伤势，发现几处掩盖在凝固血渍下方的伤口已经开始了高速恢复。他轻轻松了口气，然后补充解释道：“应该是在偏食场发动前最后一刻被汉尼拔碰到了，不过当时应该荒神已经无力化了，所以问题不大。”

 

“是吗，那就好。”尤金也放下心的样子，然后一边把昭宏和西诺从地上拉起来，一边开启了说教模式，“不过我说你们也真是一点不自重，一个一个都故意往危险的地方冲！都是奥尔加你带的好头！”

“啊，是我吗？”

“不然还能是谁？比斯凯特吗？！”

“…………呃……”

“不要总是仗着自己恢复能力好就乱来行不行！对旁边的人心脏有多不好你明不明白！？”

“…………所以……这个唠叨的说教风气，总归是比斯凯特开的头了吧？”沉默了一会后，奥尔加不死心的回嘴了一句。

<奥尔加，我听得到。>比斯凯特的声音适时地在通讯频道中响起，让堂堂团长整个人背后一凉，<如果说教真的有用的话，你现在还能这么乱来？>

“唔……”

<总之，之后的处理就直接移交给加拉尔霍恩了。你们都先返回基地吧。和法里德少校的交接就由我来吧。>

“啊，好，拜托你了。”

结束通讯的时候，奥尔加最后看了一眼又被电流束围起来的区域和其中的荒神，本来强大的一塌糊涂的银白色怪兽现在却只能无力地匍匐在地，失去了它能够耀武扬威的一切力量。

本来，这样的了不起的武器可能让大多数人都会对未来多一份希望了。然而，三日月却在这个所谓的偏食场中间也有一样的负面反应。这让奥尔加只感到胃部一阵下沉。

 

那些谜团，那些秘密，似乎越来越难以去掩盖和隐瞒。

如果有一天，一切他费心掩藏的异象都被人察觉、最坏的情况发生了的话，他应该怎么做才能保护好三日月呢？

而且，他真的有能力去保护三日月吗？

 

思考得太出神的时候，奥尔加无意识地抓紧了本来就搭在三日月胳膊上的手掌。因此，三日月转过脖子，抬头看向了他。

“怎么了，奥尔加？”

“……啊…不，没什么。”回过神来后，奥尔加有点苦涩地笑了笑，然后摇摇头，把三日月扶了起来，“先回去疗伤再说吧。”

三日月的目光似乎还一直停留在他脸上，任由他把自己的身子托了起来，直到站稳脚跟后，他才抬着头问道：“那个军官，昨天到底和你是说了些什么？今天你一天都不对劲。”

声音不轻不响，正好能够让不远处的尤金等人听到。理所当然地，另外三个人都把目光投了过来。

 

“什么？那个总是带着可疑微笑的法里德少校吗？”尤金想了想后，问道。

“说了什么吗？我也觉得从今天早上起奥尔加就没什么精神呢！！”西诺也不嫌事多地凑了上来。

“那个法里德少校，有说什么让你困扰的话吗！？”昭宏此刻俨然已经是一副‘如果那混球欺负你我回去就把他揍肿脸’的表情了。

 

“和他没关系。”奥尔加无奈和难为各自参半地轻轻咋舌。思考片刻后，他认真地看向众人：“关于这件事，我想回去后，等大家都在的时候再一起说。”

如果那些秘密真的无法一直瞒下去的话，至少有一些事情，他希望他的同伴们能先知道——尤其是关于自己的异常。

 

这一反常态的坦白反而比一味含糊其辞来得更让人紧张了。即使老是不正经的西诺也收起了嬉皮笑脸的神情，有些困惑地和尤金对望了一眼。

尤金显然也因为惊讶而一下子不知道说什么了。

最后还是一直都保持着冷静表情的昭宏点了点头，“那么，我们就先回去，再慢慢说吧。”

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 偏食场这玩意好像原来游戏里面不完全是这样的……这样不就是个大型麻痹陷阱了嘛……但是……大家意会意会就行。其实就是讲偏食因子的作用以波段的形式，即偏食波，来释放出来，对神谕细胞组织造成各种弱化影响的技术啦。
> 
> 我不知道你们听懂了么其实我也不知道我在说什么我突然有种是不是科幻小说家们大多数时候也是写着这种自己也不太明白的鬼话装逼的总之就这样吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. 我支持昭宏揍巧克力来着，虽然我觉得巧克力要是真的坑奥尔加肯定是三总先出手了……
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. 啊原作的三总都半瘫了我这个au究竟要怎么写啊……
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. 到底要不要等动画完结后再写哦……orz……


	31. Chapter 31

回来基地后，奥尔加先是让三日月去处理一下伤势，尽管他知道三日月可能已经恢复的差不多了。再让尤金带着昭宏和西诺去检查他们的神机——似乎阻挡偏食场电流束对神机造成的影响比他们想象的要大得多。

最后他找到了比斯凯特，让他帮忙通知铁华团所有成员到作战会议室集合。

 

聪明的参谋似乎察觉到了一些端倪，所以对于召集众人的事情踌躇不已。

“奥尔加，你想说的事情……应该是很重要的秘密吧？一下子和这么多人说没关系吗？”

“……铁华团的每个人都相信着我，甚至会把生命都交付给我，所以我……至少应该让他们知道这些，知道……他们交付性命的人是什么样的……存在。”说到最后一个词的时候，奥尔加有些苦涩地皱了皱眉头。

在马克基利斯向他说出这些秘密的时候，听上去还没那么的悲哀。可是从自己嘴里再说一遍，却感觉完全不一样了。

 

“奥尔加……”比斯凯特张了张嘴，然后有些寂寞似得闭上眼睛，半垂下了头，“我有时候也会猜，你也许并不是普通人……还知道你总是隐瞒着我一些事情，因为你在不得不对我说谎的时候就会露出……那种……就是现在这种很内疚似的表情。”

“……抱歉……”

“但是！不管你到底隐瞒的是什么，并不会改变你是什么样的人，也不会改变我们对你的信任！”比斯凯特说完，顿了顿，然后有点不安地把中心移到了另一只脚上，手指摸了摸鼻尖，补充了一句，“……至少不会改变我的。不管你要说的真相是什么，我还是会一直相信你。”

“……谢谢。”他看着自己的亲友，温和地微笑了起来，“帮我去召集大家吧。1小时后在作战会议室。”

参谋眼睛闪了闪，欲言又止，最后妥协地点了点头，转身走出了房间。

 

奥尔加轻轻吐了口气，坐到了一旁的椅子上。

这一个小时，是他最后的一点做心理准备的时间了。

 

——————

 

1个小时后，会议室里面只站了不到10个人。

即使铁华团本来也就是个人员稀少的小队伍，但是奥尔加知道，比斯凯特依然只叫来了最为核心的成员，或者说，他最信任的成员。

他环顾了一下周围一张张带着好奇和不安的脸，猜出了参谋的标准。——这些都是从CGS的事情就和他一起出生入死的同伴们。

 

他叹了口气，无声地看向比斯凯特。被看的那人带着一副坚定的表情回视过来，“先就在我们之间说，不然索性别说。我们其实真的不在乎你是不是隐瞒了我们什么秘密。每个人都有秘密！”

“但是你们有必要知道……”奥尔加有些焦急地反驳道，然后垂下肩膀，妥协了一步，“好吧，那就先这么说吧。”

实际上，他的确也无法再忍受多一个小时名为‘心理准备’的煎熬了。

 

“那么……应该从哪里开始说起呢……？”他自言自语了一句，猛然发现当时加拉尔霍恩的那个军官和他说起这一切之前，也差不多说了这么一句话。

的确，这一连串的蹊跷秘密，真的很难找到一个开头的切入点。

在他陷入沉默的这一小会儿里面，他看到尤金好几次想张嘴开问了，但是都被比斯凯特按了下来。昭宏一如既往地面无表情地沉默着。西诺似乎已经快开起了小差。只有三日月，还是用哪种目不转睛的方式盯着他。奥尔加有些怀疑，就算他一口气把所有的事说完，三日月的眼中大概也不会出现一丝动摇。

 

“…………我，有一些事情从以前就瞒着你们。”最后，他决定从铁华团的众人所熟知的一点开始说起，“我的恢复能力，那并不是在成为噬神者之后才有的能力。”

“哈？”反应向来比较剧烈的尤金挑起眉毛。

“从很久以前，我懂事起，一些细小的伤口就总是会很快恢复。当时我还没察觉到异样。直到后来，这里被荒神弄伤的时候……”他停下来一会，抬起了左手，向大家展示了一下胳膊上的巨大伤疤，“普通的小孩大概活不下来。但是我却只是在受伤的几天后，就留下这么一个疤而已。”

“…………”

“在知道这绝非常人能及之事后，我就一直小心地隐藏着这种迹象，尽可能不在别人的面前受伤。”

比斯凯特此时无意识地低头摸了摸下巴，似乎是在回想过去的种种终蛛丝马迹。

在他说话之前，奥尔加先道了一句歉：“抱歉，比斯凯特，我一直以来都瞒着你们一家。因为……我怕你们会……”

“奥尔加，我要说的话，之前就已经和你说过了。”参谋轻轻地打断了他的道歉，摇了摇头，“你想要说的事情，并不止这些吧？”

“…………是的。”他点点头，这个小小的秘密还只是个开始而已。但是有了这个开始，后面的部分就不难继续了，“我后来成为噬神者的时候，才有机会把这个恢复能力的原因推到适格测试的小意外上，而不再需要小心隐藏。以CGS的松散管理，没有人会真的追查。但是，究竟是什么原因让我有这样的能力……我却也是在前不久，才从那个法里德少校这里知道……”

 

然后，奥尔加就把马克基利斯所告诉他的那些——月亮猎犬计划，不一样的偏食因子和作用，项目中的意外，以及最后研究所的沉没——用最简单而明晰的言语述说给了他的同伴。

他不知道说了多久，也不知道他的同伴们是否能够完全地理解。甚至说到后面，他自己都有些惊讶他居然能够把一些不起眼的细节也记得这么清楚。

 

说完后，会议室陷入了只能听到一些呼吸声的沉寂当中。

“……你……你相信那个少校说的一切吗？”比斯凯特是第一个找回声音的，他应该是理解了所有前因后果的。但是他所问的第一句，仍然带着一丝能够否定所有说辞的侥幸。

“我不想相信。”

“那你还……”

“但我不是瞎子。”奥尔加苦涩地扯了扯嘴角，这样的否认和挣扎他在前一天晚上已经想了整晚。但是所有的事实摆在一起后，结论就确凿的无法动摇一丝一毫，“所以，我觉得这些——我是一个怪物的事实，你们都需要知道……”

“等等等等！”西诺摆着手臂大声地插上了嘴，“我差不多在一半的时候就听不懂了，但是……是不是，总而言之就是说……奥尔加你是说你其实是荒神？”

“才不是啊！猪脑子！”尤金抢先一步否定了西诺的推论，顺带往他后脑勺狠狠拍了一掌，“虽然我也没全听懂，但是肯定不是荒神啦！哪有荒神会像他这么……唔……烦人的。”

“…………”奥尔加沉默地看了对方一眼，他听得出尤金原本想说另一个词的，只是临时改了口，但那些都不是重点。他摇了摇头，复述了马克基利斯和他所形容的句子，“确切的说……可能是以人类的形式诞生的荒神……”

“…………唔……”

“是这样吗？”插嘴的是但丁，他皱着眉，显然并不认同奥尔加的话，“我是这么想的……不管出生形式是怎么样的，但是归根到底，这也只是利用偏食因子来改造人体，成为神机使的另一种特殊的方法。我们是在适合测验的时候被注入偏食因子的，而你是在胚胎的时候。”他比划着手势，把月亮猎犬计划的血腥和残忍外衣都剥掉，只对比其中核心的理论后，这么说道，“也就是说，奥尔加你最多也只是一个……有着不一样的偏食因子，而且从出生起就有荒神的力量的噬神者，仅此而已。”

 

和“以人类形式诞生的荒神”不同，他的同伴却给出了这样的解释。奥尔加在惊讶地瞪大了眼睛的同时，感觉到心里一直忐忑的那一部分突然就解脱了。

 

“我也同意但丁的说法。怪物什么的，太夸张了啊，大将。”昭宏微笑着轻轻耸肩，然后看向了一直在旁边冷静地嚼着椰枣的矮个子黑发少年，“要说怪物的话，三日月那家伙还更加符合一点。”

也许昭宏只是无意地开了句玩笑，但是奥尔加却再次紧张了起来，他并没有准备说三日月的那一部分秘密，而且也不知道要怎么说。

 

“……怪物啊……奥尔加之前说过，所有的神机使都是怪物，因为我们身体里面都注有神谕细胞。但也正因为有这种怪物般的力量，我们才能够保护其他人。所以……”三日月一边舔着手指，一边口齿不清地接上了昭宏的话，说到最后一句时，他顿了顿，把嘴里的食物一口咽了下去，然后看向了奥尔加，“所以，就算是怪物，不也挺好吗？”

 

奥尔加眨了眨眼睛。

其他几个人也和三日月一样看向了他，然后尤金挑起眉毛问了句，“你说过这样的话？”

他回想了一会儿，隐约记得自己是说过这些，却并记不清什么时候说的了。但即使是他自己都记不清晰的话语，三日月却总是会大意不差地全部记下来。

只是他从没想到，这些有时候只是依据形势而说的无心之言，有一天却会成为安慰自己的话语。

 

“啊，我懂了！就是说，奥尔加就算是荒神也没有关系了对吧？！”西诺拍了拍手掌，觉得自己总算跟上了大家的思路。

“懂你个大头鬼！都说了不是荒神了！你的理解力才是荒神等级啊！？”尤金再次皱着眉头，往大个子同伴的后脑勺拍了一掌。

“喂，就算我笨，那也是被你拍笨掉的吧！”

“啰嗦！”

“你说啥？！”

自顾自就争吵起来的两人把严肃的气氛彻底打破了。奥尔加无奈地叹了口气，无意识地又将目光移向了三日月。

三日月的眼睛如他所料的那样，平静地注视着他。在他们俩的视线对上后，那双蓝色的眼睛微微眯了一点起来，然后小巧的嘴角也轻轻翘了起来。

奥尔加突然感到了有点不好意思，于是快速地别开了脸。他平静了一下有点紊乱的心跳，然后再正视着面前的同伴，欣慰地微笑起来，说道：“能拥有你们这样的同伴，真的是太好了。”

 

“也太见外了吧，奥尔加！”从头到尾感觉都并没有搞清楚状况的西诺终于停止了和尤金的争吵，甩了甩手，“就这种小事，你觉得我们会在意吗！”

“你根本就没有听懂，当然不会在意！”尤金继续吐槽着他。

“干嘛啊尤金，你今天特别唧唧歪歪啊！难道你很在意吗？！”

“哈！？当然不是！我只是觉得，这家伙早点也可以说啊！”说着金发青年皱着眉头把责问的眼神投了过来。

“……抱歉，但是，在那个军官告诉我之前，我也并不清楚怎么回事。”奥尔加无奈地皱了皱眉说。

“哎，哦……这样吗……”

“什么啊，尤金，你这不是也没完全听明白啊！？”

“啰嗦！烦死了！我只是漏掉了一点细节！”

两个冤家似的好友又进入了对峙状态。

 

比斯凯特这时悄悄地靠近了奥尔加身边，无奈地微笑着说：“我想，这是他们表达不在意的方式吧。其实我想大家都不会在乎你的特殊之处。但是你能相信我们，和我们说出来，我们都觉得很高兴。”

银发青年点了点头，觉得自己眼睛有点酸，“我知道……谢谢……”

 

“但是……我还是有个疑问。”过了片刻，参谋脸上露出了沉思的表情，“法里德少校告诉你这些，是有什么目的吗？”

“……你也这么觉得吗？”看起来比斯凯特的想法和他不谋而合。

“毕竟，为了告诉你这些过去的内容，他泄露了很多对于加拉尔霍恩来说极其不利的消息。难道他不怕我们把这些消息走漏出去，对他的组织造成不利的影响吗？”

“他并不在乎加拉尔霍恩的名誉。按照他的说法，他只想给他父亲所制造的这场灾难画上句号。”奥尔加回想着他们前一天晚上的对话，轻轻说道。

“是吗，那么果然……他是真的希望帮助火星解决荒神危机的……”比斯凯特低下头，安心地呼了口气。

 

这种符合比斯凯特的美好的猜测，让大多数人都感到了安心的说法，奥尔加没有任何证据可以否定。可他却始终无法放下自己的警惕。

——比如就在不久前的作战中，即使知道三日月还在偏食场的范围当中，那个人却没有一丝犹豫地就直接启动了那个装置，不顾是否会对其中的噬神者造成什么样的危害。

这正是马克基利斯这个人从一开始给他的感觉，虽然总是带着人畜无害的温和微笑，但是言行中却处处透露着不近人情的理性与冷漠。

 

简直就像是……对所有人或事不屑一顾。

但如果真的是那样的话，他又为何执着于弥补父亲的罪孽，来帮助这个几乎和他毫不相关的星球呢？

 

也许，只要这些疑问一天得不到解答，他就一天也不会真正地去相信那个摸不透底的军官吧。

“……我觉得他还有更多其他的企图。只是从我们的角度，大概很难猜透吧。”最后，奥尔加闭着眼睛，总结了一句，“但是有一点他自己也说明了，拥有P73号偏食因子的实验体——也就是我——可以帮助他找到解决这一切问题的钥匙。这就是他和我合作的最终目的。”

“钥匙？”众人的目光再一次聚集到奥尔加身上。

“名为‘特异点’的存在。按照研究资料来说，我有感知那个存在，并和其交流的能力……虽然我本人没有任何记忆或者印象。”

“特……异点……？”

“啊！等等，奥尔加，特异点……莫非是上次我们研究所资料里面大量出现的那个词……？”但丁猛地抬起头，记起了那个拗口的词汇。

“是的，就是那个。关于特异点的来历，我也已经从法里德少校以及库迪莉亚小姐那边听说了。”

“哎？！库迪莉亚小姐也……？”

“法里德少校同样把一部分信息告诉了那个大小姐，当然，没有涉及到我的那部分。”奥尔加说到这里，深深吸了口气，“总而言之，这个关键，被埋藏在那个研究所的废墟之下。那是我们将来的任务重点。”

 

“原来如此，那么前因后果就都联系起来了。”比斯凯特摸着下巴，整理完了所有的信息，接着又陷入了另一番沉思中“研究所的地下……吗？应该很危险吧？”

“是的。就如我们推断的那样，那下面有着更多危险的荒神，甚至未知的存在。尽管我们曾经经历过很危险的任务，但是那下面的危险，完全不可同日而语。我希望你们都谨慎地考虑，是否要承接那些任务。”奥尔加沉下了音调，严肃地说道。

“你在说什么啊，奥尔加？那些任务不是一早就预定好了吗？”西诺眨了眨眼睛，然后咧开嘴笑了笑，“而且，你一副打定主意要挖下去的样子哦。”

“对。如果那下面存在着拯救所有人未来的东西，那么我……即使我的身世是那个样子的……还是希望能够去找出那个特异点，找出解决荒神危机的办法。但是你们没有必要陪我去冒险……”

“那么耍帅的事情，当然不会让你一个人去做！”这一次是尤金抢着说道。

“就是就是！！”西诺一起应和道，然后还一把钩过了旁边的昭宏，“你们说是不是啊，昭宏？”

“恩，我也希望，昌宏他们可以生活在一个没有荒神的未来。”

“而且，如果成功的话，我以后不就可以被称为‘拯救火星的男人——但丁’了吗？！”

“你也太夸张了吧……”查德默默地吐了句槽，但是也忍不住幻想起自己会变得更加有存在感一点的未来。

 

看着都亢奋起来的众人，奥尔加彻底没了话说。他环顾了一圈自顾自讨论起来的同伴们，然后发现只有三日月一个人沉默着，看着房间的某个角落，非常难得地，像是在思考什么事的样子。

“……三日？”这种异常倒是让奥尔加感到了一些担心，他下意识地往三日月所坐的位子跨出了一步。

但是就在他迈开步子的一瞬间，矮个子的神机使就把目光移回了他的身上，然后开了口，“我想起来了，那个时候，在研究所里面的时候，奥尔加的确说过，觉得那个研究所明明没有去过，却有熟悉的感觉。是叫……既视感吗？”

“哎？”奥尔加愣了愣。

“现在想想，会眼熟也就不奇怪了，那里是奥尔加小时候住的地方嘛。”

“……啊……”被三日月这样一提醒，他也想起来了。不过也就是一两个星期前的那次任务，但是他却几乎忘得一干二净了。

“真的吗，奥尔加？”比斯凯特关心地追问道。

奥尔加只能不怎么确信地点头，也许的确没有那个时候的记忆。但是在他的潜意识中却存在着那座研究所——毕竟，如果马克基利斯说的是事实，那他应该就是在那座研究所里长大的，所以他才会有那种既视感。

“那么，如果之后再去研究所的话，你会不会记起一些其他的事情呢？”

“……如果能记起更多的话，也许就会有更多的关于特异点的线索了……”说着，银发青年猛地抬起头来，“那么，在正式开始研究所的地下探索任务前，我想先再去表层的废墟看一看。”

 

虽然不知道他还能从自己的脑中挖出一些什么信息来，但是尝试一下总不会有错。就算什么都没想起来，他们也不会有损失，而如果万一真的想起来了重要的情报，对于他们未来的行动一定会更有帮助。

 

“那，我去安排一下任务，明天你就带几个人先去研究所表层转一圈看看……名义上，就说是前置的勘察工作好了。”

“就那么办！”他迅速地做下决定后，有些兴奋地看向了三日月，“谢谢了，三日，提醒了这么重要的事。”

“嗯？是吗？那就好……？”被感谢的少年只是歪着头，显得有些莫名其妙。但是既然奥尔加很高兴，他自然也就感到高兴了。

 

————

 

后来，讨论告一段落后，西诺若有所思地发表了他的2个看法：“……我总觉得，第一，其实三日月他只是压根一点也没听懂，所以就只能回忆奥尔加名言录了吧？”

对此，尤金只是翻了个白眼，“奥尔加名言录是什么鬼哦？！”

“第二，其实你本来是不是想说荒神哪有像奥尔加那么帅的？”

“开开开开什么玩笑谁谁谁会那那么说啊！！！？”

“你结巴了呢。”

“他他他帅个屁啊！？”

“那么，帝亚乌斯和奥尔加比较，你觉得谁帅？”

“帝亚乌斯那种大叔脸有可比性吗？！”

“所以你还是觉得奥尔加比较帅咯？”

“你他妈是想和我打架吗西诺？！”

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 我总有种苦中作乐的感觉。明明40集前面西诺硬是给昭宏的二队起名叫筋肉队这里还是蛮搞笑的，这群任何气氛下还是会开些轻松玩笑的孩子们明明那么可爱……然而后面的便当……为了煽情而强行派送的便当……冈妈你怎么不改行做饿了妈？！
> 
> 2\. 是的三日月的脑中有一本奥尔加台词大全集，从梦话到场面话都记在里面，随时按照关键词查阅。尤金则有一本精选版的。
> 
> 3\. 尤金觉得奥尔加帅有什么问题吗西诺！？？这不是常识吗？！！不管是奥尔加帅这一点还是尤金觉得他帅这一点不都是常识吗？！！！
> 
> 4\. 帝亚乌斯的大叔脸：<传送门>
> 
> 5\. 这个AU里面昌宏生存着，和阿斯顿还有戴尔玛等几个孩子一起在克琉赛外围居住区里面生活着，昭宏的工资养得起。对，就是这样，有意见吗？
> 
> 6\. 但丁经常梦想自己成为一个有故事的男人。
> 
> 7\. 查德则只是希望自己的存在感更加厚一点。虽然在战场上不容易被荒神找麻烦这点他还是挺喜欢的……（自带技能：空气男）
> 
> 8\. 比斯凯特现在还觉得巧克力是好人，但是他要是看到巧克力送糖给自己妹妹们的话大概就会和奥尔加加入同一个“那个人很可疑我们还是随时准备报警吧”阵营。


	32. Chapter 32

他大概又身处梦中了——奥尔加环视着周围的时候，这么想。

周围和上一次的奇异梦境一样，一片银白色的冰天雪地，呼啸着的寒风卷着雪片在空中打转。而他正站在那些古老而奇异的建筑顶上，看着自己每一次呼气都吐出了一团白色雾气。

 

无意识地抬起头，他又看到了那个名为月亮的天体，只是这一次，它不再是盈满的圆月，而是有如一道发光的弯钩一样挂在空中。

正因为不是满月的关系，所以整个地区也显得比上一次要黯淡许多。

 

“月亮又被吃掉了啊……”

熟悉的声音在他身边响起，他吓了一跳，立刻转过头看向声音的来源。

看起来这一次的梦境不再是就他一个人了。他看到三日月站在他旁边不远的地方，一样抬着头，看着天上的发光体，脸上带着疑惑，继续像是自言自语似得发问：“呐，奥尔加知道到底是什么东西在吃那个月亮吗？”

“才不是，并没有东西在吃月亮。”他又无奈又好笑地摇摇头，否定了对方的假设，然后解释了起来，“那个叫三日月。在月亮大部分表面都被地球的影子遮住的时候的样子。之所以那么叫，大概是因为从朔日开始的第三天才能看到月亮的关系。”

“哦……”对于和自己名字一样的天体现象名称，黑发的少年似乎并没有表现出特别大的感叹，“那后面月亮为什么又会慢慢长大变圆呢？月亮又是吃了什么才长回去的？”

“所以说……和吃没有关系啦！”把什么事情都和吃的联系到一起，这也的确算得上是三日月的特色，奥尔加叹着气想，然后蹲下了身子，伸手在积雪层上画了三个大小不一的圆球，“你看，最大的这个是太阳，中间的是地球，最小那个是月亮。月亮不会发光，我们看到的月光都只是它反射了太阳的光芒而已。在地球移动进太阳和月亮之间的时候，地球的影子就会遮住一部分月亮，站在地球这一面的人看上去，月亮就会慢慢地缺进去。然后等地球慢慢移出去的时候，月亮就又恢复了起来。就只是这样的光影关系造成了月亮的盈亏周期。”

一口气说了这么多，他并不知道三日月能够接受多少，毕竟他解释的方式也不是很易于理解。

“嗯……原来如此……”他身边的少年点点头，看起来像是理解了的样子，然后有些失落地低下了头，“我以前一直以为是哪个会飞的荒神在吃呢，毕竟，圆圆的亮亮的看上去很好吃的样子。”

“我说你啊……”奥尔加无力地垂下头，然后站起身来看了看建筑物下方，他已经能看到远处的阴影中蠢蠢欲动的荒神的影子了，“看起来你是饿的不轻了，主菜差不多都到齐了。早点吃完就回去吧。”

但是三日月难得地没有对他的主菜表现出积极的样子。那个少年的蓝色眼睛仍然直直地盯着天上的银色弯钩，而弯弯的月钩则倒影在他清澈的眼瞳中，“要多久时间，三日月才会变回圆圆的样子？”

“嗯？”他愣了愣，随即意识到对方口中说的‘三日月’是指现在挂在天上的那个，“啊，要到满月的话，大概还有12天左右吧。”

“12天后啊……真想吃一次看看呢，满月的月亮。”

“……喂，会吃坏肚子的哦……”他无奈地靠近了自己的同伴，然后揉了揉对方的头发，看着少年总算不再看头上的天体，而是惬意地眯起了眼睛后，才微笑着说道，“别太贪心了，先把面前的吃掉吧？”

“恩。”

这次，三日月总算没再执着于他吃不到的天体，跟着奥尔加一起跳下了他们所站的古老建筑物，迎向了他们的猎物。

 

————

 

然后，就是脚下的一阵摇晃把奥尔加从这个真实感十足的梦境中唤醒了。

睁开眼睛后，白色的冰天雪地被昏暗的直升机舱取代，奥尔加眨了几下眼睛才想起了自己的所在。

 

他们正在前往废弃研究所的直升机上—— 所谓的勘察任务。

看起来刚才的晃动是因为直升机开始悬停降落的关系，他再转动脖子看了看周围，三日月正坐在他旁边，整理着随身物资。

“啊，奥尔加，醒了吗？”发现他醒过来后，少年眼睛亮了亮，然后递过了他的物品包，“你的份已经整理好了。”

“谢谢，我们已经到了吗……？”他摸了摸后脑勺，有些懵懂地接过了自己的物资装备，背在了身上。

“睡得很沉的样子呢，奥尔加？果然还是太累了？”三日月停下了手，微微歪过头看向他，似乎在审视他的状态。

“我没事，只是又在做梦……非常奇怪的梦……”奥尔加顿了顿，意外的发现梦里的一切记忆居然还挺清晰。只是在醒来后，他才意识到梦中的情景是如此的不真实。

 

不管是他和三日月，明明都从小在火星长大，但是梦中却那么理所当然地讨论着只有地球上能看到的月亮，奥尔加甚至自己都说不上来他怎么会知道那些关于月亮盈亏的知识。

奇怪，莫名其妙，却又如此真实得好像那是来自于他的记忆一般。

“又是梦吗？怎么样奇怪的梦？”

“呃……又是梦见了地球，这次还连你都一起在地球上。”

“哦？我们在地球上干嘛呢？”

“……打荒神……”

“地球上也都是荒神啊？”

“呃，不，地球上没有荒神……“

“那为什么会觉得我们在地球呢？不是没有荒神吗？”

“大概是因为那里有月亮吧，是三日月。”奥尔加挠了挠脸，自己也觉得奇怪，但是梦境不往往就是这样，虽然不合常理，但是在梦中却无法察觉吗？

“恩？我？”三日月抬起了头，有点意外于听到了自己的名字。

“不是你，是月亮啦，新月的另一种叫法。”他摆了摆手，有点尴尬地解释了一句，转念想了想后，又说道，“这么想的话，给你起名字的人，也许是来自地球也说不定呢。”

“……是吗？”

“不然哪里会起那么奇怪的名字啊，火星上又看不到月亮，更别说‘三日月’这种少见的叫法了。”奥尔加边说边看了看机舱的天花板，突然不明白为什么他以前从来没有问过这个问题，“……三日，你记得是谁给你起这个名字的吗？”

“谁起的……？”这次轮到三日月抬头盯着天花板思考起来了，“我也不知道她是谁，但是我的名字应该就是她决定的。”

“她？”奥尔加愣了愣，立刻瞪大眼睛，发现这还是第一次听到三日月提起在遇到他之前的人物，这让他在意外的同时，也感到了一丝激动，“她、她是指……你的妈妈？”

“不知道啊……刚才说过我不知道她是谁吧？”三日月本人似乎对于这个暧昧不清的人物没什么兴趣，只是轻轻耸了耸肩，然后看了看窗外，“我们已经可以降落了呢。”

 

“等等，等一下……”奥尔加掰住了黑发少年的肩膀，让对方正视着自己，“那你对她有多少印象？是怎么样的人？她现在还活着吗？”

即使已经一起生活了这么多年，这也是他首次问出了惊人的消息。奥尔加还记得他和三日月碰到的区域，虽然是个废弃城区，但是除了三日月和他以外，的确已经没有其他活人，三日月自己也说过，一直以来就只有他一个人过活。如果真的曾经有过这么一个女人和他生活在一起的话，那么她现在说不定已经……

“……呃？我后来没再见到过她了……”少年眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛，似乎不太理解为什么奥尔加要这么紧张，“怎么了吗？”

“…果然吗……我还想，她说不定会知道一些关于你的事情………”奥尔加放松下了手上的力气，好不容易燃起的星点希望又被立刻浇灭了。

“大概吧？奥尔加很在意吗？”

“你自己就不在意吗？”

“还好吧，知不知道都一样。”三日月一脸无所谓的样子，比较起自己的过去来，他显然更加关心很快要错过的降落点，“奥尔加，我们得准备降落了。”

“…………好吧…”叹了口气后，奥尔加也无法继续追究下去。

 

等直升机摇摇晃晃地降落到了研究所废墟上方的投放点后，他同直升机驾驶员交代了几句话后，就和三日月一起从建筑物上方降落了下去。

 

————

 

因为这只是个简单的勘察任务，而且经过前一天的大型战斗，在研究所的表层反而就没有什么大型荒神的反应了。所以奥尔加提出只让他和三日月两个人来这里探索就行。

一开始这遭到了参谋和副团长的强烈反对。但事实是，在经历了前一天的连番战斗后，铁华团的战斗人员的确都快过载了。更不用说昭宏和西诺的神机还需要更多时间进行维修。

拿着上述的借口，附加了绝对不乱来，有情况就回来的保证，奥尔加最终还是说服了比斯凯特。

 

现在，他们走在2周前才来过的研究所内部，一边打量着周围的景色，一边回忆起了上一次似乎已经很遥远以前的行动。

“明明应该只是不久前的任务？居然感觉像是几年前的事情了似得。”看着并没有太大变化的建筑物废墟，奥尔加感叹了一句。

“如果能再碰到一次那头月读就好了，那次还没吃到它的核心。”而三日月则一边嚼着他的零食，一边牛头不对马嘴地叨念着。

“你对吃这件事还真是执着……”他无奈地沉了沉肩膀，“不过，的确是自从从迪瓦兹回来后就没好好吃过一顿了吧？毕竟发生了一堆乱七八糟的事情……”

“恩，很饿啊……”

“不过雷达探测的结果是只有几头古波罗·古波罗呢……”奥尔加看了一眼任务描述，忍不住苦笑，“真可惜是你最不爱吃的鱼。怎么样，勉强充充饥？”

这次换三日月沉下了肩膀，他一脸不满地往嘴里又扔了颗椰枣，别开了视线，“我不要吃那些，直接收拾掉就好。”

“……那就先收拾掉吧，这样后面的行动也能方便点如果之后还有其他荒神出现，再看看合不合你胃口吧？”他安慰似得揉了揉三日月的头发，定好了计划。

 

找到并收拾两头鱼形荒神并花不了他们多少时间。在消灭它们并回收完素材后，三日月看了看奥尔加，然后问道：“有想起来什么吗？”

银发青年沉默地摇摇头。附近的景物看上去的确眼熟，但是却也仅此而已，并没能触动他的任何遗忘的记忆。

 

不甘心地再环视了周围一圈的时候，他瞥见了在某个半坍塌的走道里似乎飘过了一个白影。

白影转瞬即逝，奥尔加几乎怀疑那只是他眼花了一下而已。但是保险起见，他还是决定去那个走道里再仔细看看。

知会了三日月跟他一起走进了被碎石渣土掩埋了大半的通道，然后再用探照灯把空荡荡的通道四处照了一番，最后他们在碎石下面发现了一个勉强够一个人钻过缝隙。

“要进去看看吗？”少年指了指那个缝隙，问道。

“先让我看看这条通道是连接去哪儿的吧？”一边说，奥尔加一边再次打开了研究所的立体地形图，虽然之前的几次探索任务已经把这个研究所的位置摸得七七八八了，但是像这样的角落里面，总还是会遗漏些检查，通道后方的地图还是一片空白，“唔……应该也是研究区域之一吧，三日，有感觉到什么危险的东西在里面吗？”

“这个地方的神谕细胞浓度很高，我也没法感觉地很清楚……”三日月轻轻叹了口气，又盯着缝隙通往的方向看了一会，然后摇摇头，“不过，目前应该是没什么值得警惕的东西。”

“那么……”奥尔加深呼吸了一口，然后把自己的神机放在了地上，俯身钻进了那道碎石间的狭窄缝隙，“祈祷我别卡住，让你进不来吧。”

“…………让我先进去不就行了？”个子矮小的噬神者看着努力把自己高大的身躯塞进窄小的缝隙里面的同伴，忍不住提出了一句疑问。

 

最后，奥尔加还是很幸运地爬过了那道窄缝，除了蹭了一身尘土外，没其他大碍。

“还好，如果是昭宏或者西诺的身材大概就直接卡住了。”他一边拍着身上的灰尘，一边庆幸道。

“这说明奥尔加瘦了吧？”毫无障碍地轻松钻过缝隙的三日月则选择了另一个看问题的角度，“你应该把刚才的古波罗·古波罗吃掉的。”

“不要把自己也不吃的东西叫别人吃！”

“那……给你椰枣。”

“……不用了，我不抢挨饿的人的食物。”客气地回绝后，奥尔加站直身体后，再环顾了一圈周围的环境。

 

和他们刚才看到的区域有所不同，这是一间堆满了电脑器械的主控室连接着一间更大的观察室，强化玻璃隔离在观察房和主控室之间。透过已经肮脏不堪的玻璃，他们看到观察室内的器械横七竖八地倒在地上，器械表面和周围的金属墙面一样，布满着爪痕和咬痕——毫无疑问是荒神制造出来的。

 

奥尔加皱起了眉头——这个场景让他感到了一阵毫无由来的心悸。

“奥尔加？”三日月几乎是立刻察觉到了他的异样，于是靠近了他问了一句。

“我没事……”他闭上眼睛，等心跳平稳下来之后，拿着神机走到了实验室的铁门旁边，“进这个观察房里面看看……”。

同样是金属制的自动门已经扭曲生锈，既无法合拢，也没法打开。除了用暴力破坏到这道阻挡物外，他也想不到其他办法。于是奥尔加直接将神机的刀刃插进了门缝当中，把已经扭曲的门板往外再撬得更加变形后，直接一脚把不成形状的门板踹开，走进了那间一片狼藉的实验室中。

 

借着探照灯的亮光，他和三日月一起检查了一番室内的各种迹象。

“这里以前关着荒神吧？”三日月手指摸着深深地刻印在金属墙面中的爪痕，说道。

“……不……”奥尔加蹲在房间一侧，从一些碎石下方捡起了一块金属手牌，看着手牌上粗糙的刻痕，轻轻否定道。

“奥尔加已经知道这里是什么房间了？你捡到了什么？”黑发少年的目光转回他身上，凑过来好奇地看了看他捡到的东西，问道。

那只是一块2厘米长的小牌子，两头还挂着断掉的链子。牌子上面只是简单地刻着几个字母和数字。奥尔加随即把那块牌子反过来后，牌子背面还刻着一串英文字符，是人的名字。

不是他们认识的任何人的名字，但是奥尔加看见过那个名字，就在2天前马克基利斯给他的资料里面。

 

“……这里是月亮猎犬计划的实验体所待的地方。”奥尔加声音沉重地说道。

“…就是奥尔加的那个……？这里？”三日月抬起了头，又环顾了一下四周，最后视线回到了奥尔加的脸上，“这里是奥尔加以前待的地方？”

“不是我的，是其他和我一样的人……带有p73号偏食因子的实验体。”他有些苦涩地说，“但我小时候也有一块……一样的手牌……上面有我的名字……”

“这样啊……那么那个人现在呢？”

“……大概已经……”青年只是抬头看了看四周墙壁上的各种痕迹，没有说下去。是被荒神吃掉了，或者是自己变成了荒神最后消亡在空气中了，奥尔加能想到的也只有这两种可能而已。而周围的种种迹象，表面第二种的可能性更加大一点。他把金属牌握紧到了拳头里，咬了咬牙齿。“这里也没有其他值得调查的东西了，我们去其他地方看看。”

 

没有等三日月的应答，他就快步地转身走向了门口，不想再在这个房间里面多待一秒。而在他从观察室的门里走出来后，再一次看到了那道白色的幻影。

而这一次，他看的比之前任何一次都要清楚。

那是一个穿着白色礼服的银发少女，远远地站在主控室最远一边的墙体附近，身形轮廓的周围几乎自带着一层隐约的光芒，相对于周围昏暗的废墟来说显得如此突兀和不正常。

“…………啊！？”奥尔加愣了一愣后，立刻惊讶地出了声，拔腿就往那名少女所在的地方跑过去。可是没跑两步，少女的身影就幽幽地转过身子，朝着她前方的金属墙体移动过去，整个过程似乎连腿都没动一下，就如同幽灵一般地没入了墙体，不见了。

“奥尔加？怎么了？”在他后面一步从观察室中走出来的三日月疑惑地跟上他脚步，问道。

“三日，你刚才有看到那个女孩吗？！”青年收住脚步后，立刻回头询问自己的同伴。他还是不敢确信那是他真的看见，抑或是因为不明原因引起的幻觉。

“女孩？这里？”三日月的回答显示他什么都没看到。黑发的小个子噬神者只是跟着奥尔加所指的方向多看了一眼确认一下，还是摇了摇头，“这里不可能有我们以外的其他人了吧？”

“………也是……”奥尔加无奈地点头同意，但是沉默了一会后，又摇了摇头，“但这已经不是我第一次看见了……在不可能出现其他人的地方看到奇妙的人影……”

“哎？”

“……之前我掉到地底的时候，昏迷中感觉看到过一个人影。”

“在那样的地下？”

“恩。后来我觉得那个只是幻觉而已……只是刚才又看到了，而且比之前都要清楚很多。这似乎并不是幻觉那么简单……”奥尔加带着不确信的语气纠结地说道，“那个，怎么看也不是活人……”

“那是荒神吗？”三日月抬头看向他问。

他摇了摇头，“当然不是，那还是人的模样，一个女孩子……虽然很奇怪，但是我并没有感觉到危险的气息，反而……”

“反而？”

“……我觉得她像是在指引我我……”说完，奥尔加不是很确信地走向了幻影消失的地方，检查了一下面前的铁墙，然后发现那其实是一道巨大的隔门。费了一番功夫后，他们两个总算是把看上去极其坚固的门板破坏出一个能够容一人通过的破洞。随后他们到达了隔门所连接的下一个一样结构的的区域，一间主控室加上一间观察房。

 

他突然明白了，这里可能是连接着一整排类似的结构区域，每一间可能都关着一名实验体。所以即使刚才那间并不是他的关押场所，他却有着同样深刻的既视感。

 

只是这一间的观察室并没有遭到太多破坏。尽管室内仍然空无一人，各种器材东倒西歪，但是墙壁上并没有任何荒神遗留的痕迹，而出口的门，则完好地敞开着。同样的，他们对面的主控室隔门也维持着开启的状态。

看上去，观察室内的住客似乎在研究所沉没前就已经离开了这里。

这会是曾经属于他的那间实验室吗？奥尔加忍不住紧张了起来。

 

但是在彻底地搜查了观察室内的遗留物品后，他们完全找不到任何能够辨识身份的物品。

这让他失望的同时，却悄悄松了口气。他有些疲倦地从观察室里走出来的时候，开始思考起了其他的问题——如果这个房间里面的实验体离开的话，他会去往哪里呢？

想到这里，奥尔加抬头看了看另一边敞开着的隔门。“三日，继续往下走一点看看吧？”也许关键不是在这个房间，而是在原来的住客离开的方向。

 

“嗯……继续往下走的话，应该会有荒神了。”三日月安静地看了一会隔门之后黑漆漆的通道，提醒道。

“能感觉到是怎么样的吗？”他问道。

黑发神机使摇摇头，“这里的神谕细胞太浓了，我也只能隐约感觉到一点而已。”

“……好吧。先看看，如果碰到很不妙的荒神的话我们再撤离吧。”都已经走到了这一步，奥尔加并不想那么简单地就放弃探索。

“就算有不妙的家伙，我也会干掉的。”三日月笃定地说，“这次绝对不会再让奥尔加遇到危险了。”

“真可靠呢，谢了。”青年安心地笑了笑，拍了拍同伴的肩膀，一起走进了另一端的通道里。

 

通道往斜下方延伸着，他们拿着探照灯一边小心地注意着周围的动静一边小心翼翼地避开路上各种碎石障碍地前进着。

路上偶尔会传出几只小型荒神，随手解决掉后，他们一路往前。狭长的通道两侧还连接着许多房门，全都紧闭着。奥尔加并不想浪费太多时间在破坏这些铁门上。他的直觉告诉他，真正应该去一探究竟的地方还在前方。而且时不时会闪现在道路最前方的少女的幻影，简直像是怕他们在这种一条道的通路上迷路似得。

奥尔加忍不住开始思考起这个幻影的来历。她也是这个实验室里的人吗？或者说，她也是月亮猎犬计划的成果之一吗？他在资料里面看到过的那些名字中，似乎的确有着女性的名字。那么她现在为何会成为这样虚缈的存在呢？

 

简直就像是……幽灵。

 

奥尔加轻轻叹了口气，为这种超现实的想法感到可笑。可是想了想自己的起源后，觉得也不知道哪边更加超现实一点。

胡思乱想期间，他们就走到了通道尽头的一个巨大空间。像是一个巨大的格纳库。中间空出了10米见方的一块空地，上方天花板垂下许多断裂的电缆和钢筋。周围倒着许多看上去本应该很牢固的合金脚架，它们都被某种怪力彻底地弯曲破坏，地板上到处都是说不上原来是什么东西的金属残骸。

 

面对着这个除了残骸外什么都没有的空地，奥尔加却感觉到一种比之前的观察室还要严重的压迫感。在他自己都无法寻回的记忆深处，似乎对这个地方有着极深的恐惧感。

“这里是……？”奥尔加盯着房间中央的空地，感觉血流速度没由来的快了起来，但是脑中仍然一片空白，想不起来关于这个地方的任何事情。

“奥尔加，我不喜欢这个地方，继续往下走吗？”三日月的声音让他回过神来。

在有些狼狈地调整了呼吸之后，他看向同伴，“怎么了，三日？你会说这话还挺少见。”

“这里有种……”黑发少年一直平静的脸孔现在少见地皱在了一起，“我很不喜欢的味道。”

“味道？”奥尔加抬起头嗅了嗅，但是除了浑浊地充满灰尘和霉味的空气外，什么也没闻到，“你的鼻子太过灵敏了吧……啊！”

在低头的一瞬间，他瞥见了原本还空无一物的空地中央，现在赫然站着他一路追迹的少女。

因为害怕她再次消失，奥尔加想都没想就冲了出去，伸长手臂本能地想抓住那个少女。

 

在他的手掌接触到对方的肩膀的一瞬间，奥尔加感觉到就像是自己的灵魂被抽离的身体似得天旋地转，眼前一黑。然后一系列的画面开始在他脑中闪回。

 

先是在漆黑的宇宙中悬浮着的铁红色星球。接着有绿意盎然的大地。渐渐扩大规模的城市。充满硝烟的战场。昏暗肮脏的矿井。

这些画面幻灯片似得飞快闪过，直到出现了研究所的时候才变慢了下来。

画面中的研究所还有技术人员们在活动着。他看到了被变成荒神的实验体，也看到了从荒神尸骸中被取出的血淋淋的子宫。

他突然感到四肢冰冷，不敢再继续看下去，而这个场景在这时也结束了。

另一个场景中——就在这个格纳库里——和神机兵类似的另一台钢铁巨人被固定在房间中央，一旁放着被浸在培养罐中的不知名荒神，机械手臂正在剥取着荒神的核心。然后是一个高瘦的男人监督着这一切，在男人身边站着一个金发的小孩背对着他的视线。

接着场景再次变换，奥尔加已经不知道这是什么地方了，只是觉得自己飘在空中，下方站着一个人——是之前看到的金发的孩子。这一次，那个孩子正面对着他，抬起了头，碧绿的眼睛直直地看向了他。那个眼瞳就就像是虚无，不带任何感情。

“吃吧……”那个孩子看着他微笑起来，开口说话了，“把一切都吞噬掉吧，整个星球都是你的晚餐，新星（Nova）。”

 

这之后，剧烈的疼痛侵蚀了他整个身体，他再次坠入了浓稠的黑暗之中。

 

挣扎中，他噗通一声跪倒在地，双手本能地抓住了面前的支撑物。开始大口大口地喘起气来，汗水一滴滴地从额头一直沿着眉骨鼻梁和脸测滑落。

身体上的疼痛似乎已经消失了，可是整个脑袋还是像是要被撑破了似得一阵阵刺痛。

 

然后脸上温暖柔软的触感让他的头痛稍微平息了一点下来。

“……奥尔加！奥尔加！！”终于，三日月透露这焦急的声音也开始朦胧地传进了还耳鸣不止的耳朵里。

“……三……三日……？”好不容易缓过一点气来，他虚弱地抬过头，看向对面满脸担心的同伴。他现在正死死地抓着对方上臂的袖子。

“到底怎么了？身体哪里不舒服吗？现在就带你回去吧？”三日月则用他相对于自己的身材来说非常宽大的手掌捧住了奥尔加的脸，看着他的眼睛问了一连串问题。

 

“……你刚才……有看…到吗…？”没有回答三日月的询问，奥尔加反而问起了他更在意的问题。

“看到什么？”

“一些过去的景象……我跑过去碰到那个女孩的时候，就看到了许多……这个研究所过去的景象……”那究竟是虚假的幻觉，亦或是真实的记忆，他无从得知。

三日月的茫然表情显示着他对于奥尔加所见到的事物一无所知，“……？我只看到奥尔加突然跑了出去，然后就突然僵住了。”

“……是吗？”

“你看到了什么？”

被这么一问后，奥尔加闭上眼睛，伸手揉了揉太阳穴，勉勉强强从已经已经模糊起来的记忆力搜刮出一些内容，“我看到了我自己被从母体里面取出来……还有神机兵……最后是…一个孩子……他……”

说道这里，他停顿了下来，惊讶地睁开了眼睛。他回想那个金发孩童的面容的时候，突然意识到——即使相差了不少岁数，但那个面容确确实实地和加拉尔霍恩的金发军官十分相似。

“……马克…基利斯……？”念出那个名字后面，奥尔加捂着嘴摇了摇头，“不……这怎么可能……？”

“那个金头发的军官吗？”三日月也再次确认了一句。

“……我不知道……也许是我看错了……”他叹了口气，对于自己所看到的景象的确没什么自信，“……我都不知道那到底是什么……”

 

三日月之后没有再说什么，只是安静地陪着他，等待他的恢复。

在头痛终于消停了之后，他扶着三日月站了起来，开始冷静地思考起来——

刚才那些景象，会是属于那个少女的记忆吗？那么，那是她的名字吗？

“…………新星……？”他无意识地念出了最后听到的单词。光是念出来的音调，就让他没由来地感到了寒栗。然后他看到三日月仍然很担心地看着自己的眼神，于是勉强扯了扯嘴角，放开了三日月的肩膀，“我已经没事了。只是突然看到那么多东西后头有点晕而已。”

“……那么，还继续往下走吗？”他的同伴不怎么放心地继续看着他，像是怕他随时又会摔倒似得半举着手护在他身旁。

“呃……”他看了看四周，已经哪里都找不到那个少女的身影了。但是奥尔加直觉地知道，他还远远没有触及这个研究所最深的秘密。只是，这也绝不是他一天就可以完成的事情。最后，他看了看时间，发现已经接近傍晚，于是决定暂时收手。“时间好像也不早了，我想今天差不多就到这里了。原路返回吧。”

 

“等等，奥尔加。”三日月突然之间转过了身子，看向这个房间另一头黑漆漆的角落，“有荒神在接近。”

“哎！哪里？！”奥尔加立刻捡起了神机，把各种疑虑抛诸脑后，查看起敌情。

“现在可以战斗吗，奥尔加？”三日月问道，还不太放心他现在的状态，“要不你先回去。”

他摇摇头，“真的没事了。你能感觉到是怎么样的荒神吗？”

“不认识的类型。”

“又是新种吗？！”奥尔加瞪大了眼睛，然后有点认命地眯了起来，“我已经不会再惊讶了，毕竟这里也算是荒神的巢穴……”

“那么，我可以吃掉吗？”

“……”奥尔加无言地看了对方一眼，发现黑发少年的眼睛里都快冒出了星光，看起来真饿的不轻。于是他扶了扶额头，不忍心再做出撤退的决定了，“好吧……如果你能解决掉它的话。不过可别太勉强了。”

“嗯！没问题！”三日月用力点了点头，然后看向了沉重的脚步声传来的方向。

 

不一会儿，在房间远处昏暗地高台上，一头全身覆盖着蓝色铠甲的荒神走了出来，在发现他们两人的时候，发出了威吓的嚎叫。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 关于文中少女的幻影……因为多说全是剧透……所以……大家可以暂时不要太在意（可能么！！）
> 
> 2\. 关于奥尔加所看到的回忆中的巧克力，多说全是剧透，总之都是我乱编的（废话）
> 
> 3\. 上次好像有说这一章要让名濑出场……可是被我修修改改2个星期后发现……名濑大哥的出场没有了……不可思议啊……（就是没写）
> 
> 4\. 我之后一定会给他戏份的啦！！只是不知道哪一章而已！！因为我向来不按大纲写啊！！（所以要什么大纲）
> 
> 5\. 之后的剧情会更加乱来吧。但是反正原作也那样，大家也保持这一颗佛心的随便看看吧（虽然我觉得大概现在已经没什么人看了……）


	33. Chapter 33

新出现的荒神周身都带着彻骨的寒气，会召唤出暴风雪来进行攻击。更加麻烦的是它双臂两侧收放自如的利刃，以及背后的推进器。高速的机动力和强悍的攻击力都能让这头蓝色铠甲的荒神变得十分难以对付。

 

然而，那样棘手的新种荒神，现在也倒在了三日月的神机之下。

虽说他们俩多少也都挂了点彩，但只是些不值得担心的小伤。奥尔加更为担心的，反而是三日月那种越来越不近人类的强大力量。

但是，无论三日月变得如何厉害，乃至超过人类的极限。他仍然是属于铁华团的噬神者。没有什么可以改变这一点。

这不是早就想清楚的事情了么？奥尔加暗自叹了口气，对自己重复了一遍，把这种没有意义的担心放到一边。

 

正在大快朵颐荒神残骸和核心的三日月似乎听到了他几不可闻的叹息声，转过了头来。和他的视线对上后，眨了眨眼睛，问：“奥尔加你真的不吃吗？再不吃就没有了。”

“你自己多吃点就行了。”他推脱道。然后视线转向了蓝色荒神的尸体，看着它背后的推进器，忍不住疑惑，“说实在的，这只荒神还挺像那些神机兵的。不会是吃了以前那些叫做MS的机体之后进化成这样的吧？”

“唔？大概吧。”黑发神机使不甚在意地继续嚼着他手上的青色核心，“不过这个真的很好吃呢。我就说强大的家伙就比较美味。”

“看你跟它打都不觉得这家伙很强……”

“因为我更加厉害嘛。”少年不客气地同意道，然后停顿了一下，抬头看了看空无一物的天花板，“但是，在那个偏食场里面，我还是会没力气。那样不行呢。”

“那是专门为了弱化神谕细胞而开发的装置吧，有着神谕细胞的噬神者也一起被弱化是很正常的事情。”奥尔加停顿了一下，耸了耸肩，“反正，又不会用来专门对付噬神者，无所谓吧？”

“嗯……也是……”三日月把最后一小块核心碎片扔进了嘴里，然后手指抹了抹嘴角的残渣，再放到嘴里嘬干净，“吃饱了，可以回去了。”

“的确已经快晚上了，收工吧。”青年伸了伸拦腰，收拾好了自己的武器，看着出口 的时候想起了一些事情，于是又回头对三日月交代道，“对了，因为没有荒神素材可以回收了，我们就当没碰到过这头荒神吧，不然不好解释。”

“好。”

“还有我之前所看到的那些幻觉，我还想要再深入调查一下，所以暂时也保密吧？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢啦。还有最后一件，把脸擦干净。”

“……哦。”三日月默默地用袖子抹了抹整个脸，觉得差不多抹干净后，抬头看着他，突然的问道：“呐，奥尔加，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“哎？”奥尔加有些惊讶地张开了嘴，过了一会才苦笑了起来，“三日已经帮了很多忙了啊，为什么要这么问啊？”

“因为我会做的事情只有战斗而已，但是，最近奥尔加在烦恼的事情，好像都不是可以靠战斗来解决的。”

“……烦恼什么的……也没有那么……”奥尔加不自在地撇开视线，含含糊糊地辩解着。

“但是……”在他含糊其辞的时候，三日月已经走到了他的身前，举高了手臂，食指按在了他的眉间，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，“这里都已经有皱纹了。”

奥尔加在震惊地发了一会愣后，狼狈地转过了脑袋，自己捂住了额头，语无伦次地反驳了几句，“才没有！是光线阴影！我这个岁数怎么可能有皱纹！……而且……”他停顿了一下，挠了挠有点发红的脸颊，“你用你的力量保护着大家，这就是帮了个大忙了。所以，三日你只要继续保持现在这样，就可以了。而我，也会去想各种办法帮大家解决困境，过上更好的日子，就和以前一样……所以，也不算什么。”

“那，要让大家过上更好的日子的话……那就是去找到特异点对吧？”

“……啊，原来你昨天都听进去啦？”

“当然……”

“那么，差不多就是那样了。虽然，就算找到特异点，也不知道究竟要怎么做才能彻底解决所有的荒神……但是，大家一起努力的话，总会想到办法的吧？”

“恩。”

“……之后大概还有很多事要忙活。今天就到此为止，先回去吧。”说完，他最后再看了一眼这个有些阴森的空旷房间，就一边暗自安排起之后的行动计划，一边转身走向了来时的通道。

 

而三日月也盯着空无一物的房间中央无言了看了一会后，就转身跟上了奥尔加的脚步。

 

————

 

回到克琉赛的基地后，在归还神机时，他们意外地发现许多人都聚在神机整备库中。除了几乎整日驻扎在整备库中的雪之承和亚玛吉以外，西诺，昭宏，比斯凯特和尤金也一脸正经地伫立在其中，更加意外的则是库迪莉亚也在场。

 

“怎么了？”看着这样的阵容，奥尔加已经感觉到了点不妙的气息，于是靠近了他们问道。

“奥尔加！”西诺回过头来的时候眼睛一亮，用力地钩住了奥尔加的肩膀，遭到了三日月一个白眼但是毫不在意。他语气高昂地用比了个2的手势，接着说道，“有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你要先听哪个？”

“你的脸上哪里有坏消息该有的样子？”奥尔加想都不想地吐槽道，但是看了一眼其他人的反应，像是雪之承，亚玛吉还有比斯凯特这些靠谱的人的确看上去有点凝重，“总之先从坏消息开始吧。”

 

“我和昭宏的神机坏了，彻底的，没法修了。”西诺爽快地说道，一点没有难过可惜的样子，奥尔加忍不住怀疑对方是不是受的刺激太大。

“……那好消息呢？”沉默了一会后，他接着问道。

“我和昭宏大概可以升级成新型的神机使。”

“……？！逻辑在哪里？！”

“哦，关于那个部分我完全没听懂，但总之，是好事啦！”

“才不是！升级的成功率并不能保证啊！而且也有一定的副作用。”亚玛吉有些恼火地反对道，但是这仍然没有回答奥尔加的问题。

“到底是怎么回事？”他只好再追问了一句。

雪之承代替了还生着闷气的亚玛吉进行了回答，用拇指指了指被搁在整理台上的两台神机，“早上要修理这两个家伙的时候，发现替换部件怎么也无法整合上去，也找不出问题所在。后来大小姐看了，怀疑是人造核心出了问题，就做了个检查，结果还真的是那么回事。”

“核心出问题……那不就……！”

“对啊，普通来说，核心完了就算是神机寿终正寝，他们俩的噬神者职业生涯应该也到此为止了。”黑人的整备师叹了口气，然后又看了看库迪莉亚，“然而，据说现在已经有了强化核心的技术，怎么讲呢，最近的科技技术进步真是完全跟不上了啊。”

“强化核心？不是修复吗？”奥尔加略过了雪之承的感叹，也一起看向了金发女孩。

 

而库迪莉亚则不好意思地拢了拢耳边的头发，然后解释道：“这个…简单的来说，神机的人造核心的性质其实和普通荒神核心一样，一旦被破坏，是无法修复的。这也是为什么我们能够通过破坏或者摘除核心的手段来击败荒神。但是这种有着不可复原不可取代性的核心，却可以通过荒神所吞噬的物质而进化，得到更强大的能力。同理，神机的人造核心，也是可以进化的。”一边说，金发少女一边走向了整备台，指了指被暴露在神机外侧的金色人造核心，“这两台神机，应该是因为昨天阻挡了偏食场发生器的电流而损伤到了核心，主要影响的是融合各个部件的功能。不能修复的话，索性就不要修复，直接给它们注入新型神机的制造材料，让它们直接进化成为新型两用神机的核心，那么这个核心的整合能力就直接强化成了可以同时接纳近程和远程攻击部件的神机核心，再次投入使用。”

“……所以说，跳过修复的过程，直接把已经损坏的核心强行进化成一个新的……”奥尔加概括了一下他的理解，然后皱了皱眉头，“真的有你说的那么简单吗？”

“理论上来说很简单，但是一般不会这么做。”库迪莉亚为难地低下头，“就像你刚才说的，这是直接把神机的旧核心更替成为了一个全新的，只不过组成很近似而已的新核心。就好像进化过的荒神已经和原来不是同一种类型。所以……在对核心完成强化之后，原来的神机使也得再重新和神机进行匹配测试……而实际的通过率，大概只有70%左右。”

“我懂了。”奥尔加点点头，“的确是不怎么高的成功率。”

“但是啊，我们以前CGS的时候成功率可是更加的低耶，那种乱来都能……唔唔唔？！”西诺插嘴说到一半，就被昭宏一把捂住了嘴。CGS时期的事情，是在外人面前不可轻易提及的事情这一点，他还是记得住的。

但是他对于更新神机的想法却和西诺一致，“成功率我们已经考虑过了，觉得可以接受。我们很需要神机的力量。”

“而且啊，还是更加厉害的力量呢！成功的话我们以后也就和奥尔加还要三日月你们一样，是新型的神机使了。”西诺挣脱了昭宏的手掌，兴高采烈地补充道。这引来了亚玛吉更重的一声叹气。

奥尔加看了看金色刘海快遮住一边眼睛的整备师少年，追加了一个问题，“……那么亚玛吉刚才还说的副作用是什么？”

 

“……强化后的神机，对于使用者身体的侵蚀也会加速。”库迪莉亚低着头，语气沉重地轻轻说道。

“什么意思？”奥尔加微微眯起眼睛问。

“每个噬神者在使用神机的时候，身体作为直接的触媒，自然就会累积神谕细胞的反噬。这种累积到达了一定的界限值后，噬神者就会荒神化。所以被侵蚀到达了临界值的噬神者就会被强制退役，再也不能接触神机。一般的噬神者，10年内是不会出现问题的。但是在这种情况下，可能一半的时间都无法持续吧。”金发少女看着手上的数据板详细地解释着，停顿了一下后又补充道，“当然，5年10年的说法太不精确，保险起见都是直接监测噬神者的身体状况，一旦接近临界值就应该强制退役了。”

“但也就是比其他人早点退休而已吧？”西诺挠了挠头顶，不怎么在意地说道，“如果不把神机修好，那我可现在就退休了呢。”

“呃……”库迪莉亚为难地侧过头，无从反驳这个观点，“但是，风险始终还是……”

“我们一直都在生死边缘和荒神战斗着，那些风险，根本不成问题。”昭宏干脆地回应道，然后看向了奥尔加，“大将，你的意见？”

 

“…………”银发青年再次皱起了眉头，然后无意识地伸出手指揉了揉，“你们的神机之所以会坏掉，主要是我的责任……不，就算不是如此，无论是什么样的原因导致的，你们就算无法在战斗，也仍然是铁华团重要的一员，我不会抛弃你们…”他和昭宏对望了一眼，又补充道，“……还有你们的家人也一样。我希望你们明白这一点。”

“你在说什么啊，奥尔加？这我们当然知道啦！”西诺似乎很莫名其妙，歪过了头说。

“笨蛋，奥尔加的意思是，就算你不能用神机没法干活了，他也会养你。所以你不用冒这么大风险去强化你的神机。”一直也在旁边从头听到尾的尤金做出了简单易懂的通俗翻译，“对吧，奥尔加？”

奥尔加捂住了尴尬不已的脸，叹了口气，“……尤金，这话被你一说怎么就这么奇怪了呢？”

“啊？哪有？！”

“有的有的。”听出这话里的别扭之处的其他众人纷纷认同点头。连向来严肃沉默的昭宏也不自在地别开了脸。

“……大将，我们当然不是害怕因为没用而被抛弃。”过了一会，黑发的大个子在稳住自己的表情后，开口解释了一句，“我们需要神机的力量，是为了能够帮助身边的人。而且，你之后也会很需要战斗力吧？那我们就更加不能在这个时候就退出了。”

“对对。按照奥尔加说的，之后的任务是非常关键和重要的吧？如果顺利的话，也许以后都不用在担心荒神什么的了。那么，会提早退休什么的，也没什么好在意啦！”西诺甩了甩手，乐观地说道，“而且啊，做了新型的神机使的话，说不定就会更受女孩子欢迎了呢？”

“怎么可能！？”尤金几乎是立刻吐槽道。

“哼，到时候你可别嫉妒。要不索性你也一起把神机升级了吧？”

“别开玩笑了我的神机又没坏！”

 

本来还有点严肃的气氛现在被他们两个的争吵给彻底地破坏了。

比斯凯特一脸我就知道会这样结束的表情，拍了拍奥尔加的背，“你说的那些，我之前其实就已经问过一遍了，一样的结果。他们早就决定好了，说什么都没用了，真不知道是跟哪一位也从来不听劝的榜样学的。”

“……你用的着故意嘲我一下吗？”

“跟某位榜样学的。”

“…………好了，我知道了！”奥尔加迅速转过身看向了两台问题神机的主人和金发的研究者少女，转开话题，“如果你们都已经决定了的话，那么我也不会反对。之后就交给库迪莉亚小姐你了。”

“哦！”西诺用力握了握拳，兴奋地跳跃了一下，然后看向了库迪莉亚，“那，下一步要怎么做呢？”

“我会把这两台神机送去克琉赛中心区域的神机制造工厂，首先是分析旧核心的构成，然后利用对应的荒神素材进行更新，在新的神机完成之后，再请你们两位去那边进行匹配的测试。”库迪莉亚简单地将之后的计划说了一下，然后思考了一下耗时，“大约最快也要5天吧？”

“那么这5天里面的任务就……”

“没关系。”奥尔加轻轻拍了拍两人的肩膀，“你们就趁这段时间放个假，比斯凯特和我会安排好这一期间的任务。至于废弃研究所的探索，那就是加拉尔霍恩的少校去决定，估计也不会这么快开始。”

“恩……突然就多了这么点假期，也不知道要做什么呢……”西诺耸起了眉毛，双手枕到了脑后，看向了天花板。

“我去外围居住区陪我弟弟他们，那边大概正好也需要点人力来修缮之前被荒神破坏的地方吧。”昭宏倒是很干脆地决定了日程，然后看向了西诺，“要不你也一起，人力总是不嫌多的。”

“哦，也好吧。”

“还有卫星据点，有空的话也想拜托你们一下了。”比斯凯特追加了一个小小的委托，“最近事情太多，我都没时间回去一下。”

“交给我们吧，还有其他什么吗？”

“那么，基地的厕所能不能也一并打扫干净？”尤金也举手说道。

“不要！！”

“切……”

 

“……对了，我还没有感谢你。”看了一会一直没正经地斗着嘴的同伴们，奥尔加回过头对着库迪莉亚点了点头。

“没关系，这些技术方案也都是法里德少校提供给我们这些研究者的。真的要感谢的话，还是向他……”

“那个人到底做了多少研究啊？”听到了马克基利斯的名字，奥尔加几乎是条件反射地皱了皱脸，但很快地藏起了他的小表情，有些讽刺地反问道。

但是库迪莉亚却把他的反讽当做了真的疑问，认真地想了想后，回答道：“从我开始加入荒神研究的事业起，就看过他不少的研究理论了，都很有价值，甚至比我们这些实际在火星上研究者荒神的人还要有见地。在实际看到他的样子后，的确是吓了一跳，没想到是这么年轻的研究者。”

“……他大概是从小就和他父亲一起进行荒神的研究吧？”愣了一愣后，奥尔加突然回想起不久前看到的那些幻象，“那个人以前也来过火星吗？”

“咦？我不清楚……为什么这么问？”金发少女意外地睁大了眼睛，看向奥尔加。

“他的父亲之前就曾在火星研究荒神，不是吗？那么他因为和他父亲一起进行这个研究，所以得到这么多的研究结论，也不奇怪。”

“呃……但是，我记得他曾经说，他也是在父亲死后才知道他父亲的研究……至于以前有没有来过火星，这倒是从来没提过。”

“……哦，是吗？”奥尔加轻轻闭起了右眼。过了几秒种，就装出了无所谓的样子耸了耸肩，“怎么都好，这两台坏掉的神机也只能指望他的研究了……所以后面就拜托你了。”

“不，不客气。”

 

决定好了神机的修复计划，又多寒暄了几句之后，库迪莉亚就先回房间去联系克琉赛神机研究中心的人了。

而放下了心中一块铁华团的众人，也舒了口气，然后陆陆续续地回寝室了。

等人都散得七七八八了之后，连三日月也被昭宏邀请去锻炼之后。比斯凯特才悄悄地和奥尔加一起走回了原来的社长办公室，关上房门后，才问道：“那么今天你们有调查到什么吗？”

“啊……有一些……”银发青年低下头，轻轻叹了口气，“关于我的身世，马克基利斯他没有诓我。”

“……你找到了吗？关于你的特殊偏食因子的研究线索？是叫那什么……”

“月亮猎犬计划。”奥尔加替对方说出了那个拗口的名字，然后从口袋里面摸出了他们找到的那块金属手牌，“这是其中一个实验体的身份识别手牌，名字的确和那人给我的资料相符。考虑到那块区域是我们之前没有清理到的，这应该不会是故意放进去的假货……而且我曾经也有快一样的牌子……”停顿了一会后，他苦涩地笑了笑，“不过本来，他也没必要编这么一堆玩意儿来骗我一个小人物，又没什么好处……只是，我觉得他还隐瞒了很多事情……”

“本来那就是一些不应该和我们外人说的机密事项吧……有所隐瞒可能也是为了我们好。”比斯凯特总是倾向于用善意来揣摩别人的想法，而且他本来就没有奥尔加这样对于那位金发军官有着没由来的警戒心。他在意的反而是前半部分的信息，“…那个人，手牌的主人，后来怎么样了。”

“……应该是变成荒神了……”

“……呃！！？”

“说不准哪天我也一样了……”奥尔加捏起了拳头，往后靠到了办公桌上，自嘲似得说道。

“才不会！现在只要严格地监控着身体各项读数的话，是不会……！”

“哈哈，别那么紧张啊比斯凯特，我只是随便说说而已。”看到一下子激动起来的参谋，奥尔加立刻摆了摆手，打起了哈哈。冷场了一会后，他无奈地摇摇头，“抱歉，说实在的，我也感到有些害怕。在三日月面前怎么也不能说出来……强迫自己去接受这个可能性的话，那么万一真的到这么一天的时候，大概就不会害怕到毫无形象了……”

“奥尔加！”比斯凯特再一次生气地打断了他的话，“害怕和不安都是很正常的事情！感觉到那样的时候就老老实实地说出来，没有人会因此而对你另眼相看，三日月当然也不会！”

“……我知道。”

“而且，不管你有什么样的过去，身体里面的偏食因子和别人有多不一样，但是你现在是人类，而且只要我在管理着大家的状态，你就会一直是人类。一旦发现数值不妙的时候，不管你反对不反对，就算毁掉你的神机，我也不会再让你继续当噬神者了。”

“……比斯凯特，你也不用做的这么绝……”

“其他人一定也会同意我的做法。三日月肯定第一个把你神机给折断。”

“…………感觉你们真的做得出来……”

“那当然。”参谋气哼哼地用力点头，然后叹了口气，缓和了一些口吻，“奥尔加，就好像你很在乎同伴们的状态，不希望再看到任何一个同伴荒神化一样，我们也是一样的。而我们最不希望看到荒神化的那个人，就是你。”

 

之后，奥尔加沉默了良久，好不容易最后挤出了一句“谢谢，我努力不荒神化。”。然后收到了参谋一个白眼。

“那么，之后你还有什么打算吗？就这样继续协助法里德少校？”

“恩，到达那个研究所最低端，然后找出特异点，找出让荒神从火星上消失的办法。那个时候，大概我也不需要再担心我身体里面的‘定时炸弹’了吧？”

“也是呢，那个时候，大家都能作为普通的人类生活了，一定会好过很多吧。”比斯凯特尽管还叹着气，但终于露出了一点笑容。最后，他拍了拍奥尔加的胳膊，“忙了一天，你也该去休息了吧？”

“好。你也早点去休息吧，最近都忙翻了吧？”

“有塔卡基他们在帮忙，没事。”

“恩，辛苦你们了。”

“客气什么……”

 

寒暄和道别之后，奥尔加本应回自己的卧室。但是通过走廊的窗户，他看到了不远处的临时研究室的灯光还亮着，就没有多想，拐了个弯，直接朝那个实验室走了过去。

 

虽然简易，但是设备还是很齐全的研究室内，现在只有马克基利斯一个人。他站在一个电脑终端前，终端屏幕上滚动着大片大片的数据，而他则是不是地键入一些调整代码。旁边的桌子上放着已经冷的跟泥浆似得的咖啡。

 

“这个临时研究室是不是就你一个人在用，加拉尔霍恩也没钱给你请些人来处理数据，还要自己加班吗？”门本来就没锁，一推就开，所以奥尔加象征性地敲了敲门板，嘲讽似地问道。

“再多来两个加拉尔霍恩的军官到这里，你们不是会更加不自在吗？”马克基利斯也用一个反问回敬了他。

“有句话不是叫虱多不痒吗……”

“我还以为火星上已经没虱子这种害虫了。”

“我还以为你们这种贵族大少爷们都不知道虱子是什么。”

马克基利斯耸了耸肩，饶有兴趣地微笑了起来，然后他最小化了正在运算的程序窗口，转过身看向奥尔加，换了个问题，“你今天的研究所探险，有什么收获吗？”

 

果然这个人知道自己今天做了什么，也清楚他这次所谓的勘探任务的真正目的。奥尔加有些懊恼地暗自咋舌，然后把那块金属手牌扔给了对方，“找到了这个。”

接过那枚金属牌后，金发军官简单地检查了一下，接着了然地点点头，“你找到月亮猎犬计划的实验区了。”陈述句后，他抬头看了看奥尔加，追加了一个问句，“那么，你找到你自己的房间了吗？”

“我不知道，没时间一个个检查。”

“真可惜。”

 

“……你曾去过那里吗？”短暂的沉默后，奥尔加深深吸了口气，金色的眼睛瞥向加拉尔霍恩的军官，问道。

之前看到的奇妙影像一直萦绕在他脑中，出现在那个研究所中的金发男孩的样子，如果真的是马克基利斯本人的话，那么他毫无疑问在很小的时候就已经知道这一切了。但那个军官所宣称的时间点却完全不一样。这个模棱两可的问题，只是为了套套看他的话而已。

 

“不。怎么样的地方？”金发男人却不为所动，很干脆地摇头，反过来问了一句。就好像他真的毫不知情一般。

“…………”果然还是没这么容易就套出这个男人什么话吧？奥尔加暗自叹气，然后别开了脸，“那就是个地狱。”他轻轻说道，插在裤袋中的双手悄悄握起拳来，“无意冒犯，但是实施这个研究的人，的确是个没比荒神好到哪里去的人渣。”

 

听了这些直言不讳的对他父亲的辱骂，马克基利斯只是轻轻挑起了一边的眉毛，然后毫不在意地笑了笑，“我也有同感。”

“……你这人……那家伙是你亲爹吧？”奥尔加又一次感到了惊讶，再怎么说，一般人不都会对于这些直指自己亲人的侮辱感到暴跳如雷的吗？

对方的脸上却还是那种无所谓的表情，转开了话题，“你只是来和我话家常的吗？”

“…………不……”他无奈地摇摇头，“我想问你之后的计划，什么时候开始往研究所下面继续深入？”

“3天后。”没有卖关子，马克基利斯干脆地回答了一个期限，“神机兵只需要再多加几道调整，我可以在2天内完成，最后一天再做一次实战测试。然后就开始往地底特异点所在的地方进发。”

“这么急吗？”奥尔加算了算时间，皱起眉头问道。

“没你这么急的程度。”对方不急不缓地反过来呛了他一句，然后轻轻摇头，“我并不赞赏你这种私自去探索那块地方的行为。”

“……怕我无意中找出什么不妙的秘密吗？”

“你已经知道了相当不妙的秘密了吧？”马克基利斯又挑了挑眉毛反问道，奥尔加没接话，于是他又继续说了下去，“不，当然不是为了那些所谓的机密。只是，这个研究所越往下，就会存在越危险的荒神。这也是为什么我要等神机兵的准备完成之后再开始探索的原因。我可不希望唯一能够和特异点交流的人因为一点鲁莽的好奇心而丧命。”

“我才不会随随便便死在荒神手里。”

“你们的王牌实在太过强大，所以才让你如此地确信自己的安全，是吗？”金发男人侧过头，意味深长地看了他一眼，继续慢悠悠地说道，“但是你真觉得，他已经是无敌的了吗？没有任何事物能够对他造成威胁？”

“当然不是。”奥尔加沉下了脸，不知为何，他对于马克基利斯这些话语异常地反感。

“那么就不要如此的莽撞。”对方低下头，看向还拿在手中的金属名牌，“毕竟，你也不希望和这个牌子的主人一样的下场吧？”

金发军官说话的态度让奥尔加感到说不出来的微妙。“你知道这个人是什么下场吗？”于是，奥尔加眯起了眼睛问道。

马克基利斯又露出了那种隐约带着轻蔑的微笑，像是他又问了个蠢问题似得，“死亡。除此以外还能是什么？”

“如果我有可能幸存，那个人也许也能够活下来，活在这个星球的某处。为什么就要断言他已经死了呢？”奥尔加一边说，一边明白了他感觉到的违和之处。马克基利斯在奥尔加什么都没有汇报，只是扔给他一个名牌的情况下，就断言这个人的死亡，一定是有如此断言的确信。

而为什么会有这样的确信呢？明明刚才都否定了自己曾去过那块区域。

 

奥尔加眯起了眼睛，凌厉地盯住了对方的表情，希望抓住这一丝小小的破绽。那可能也是唯一能够证明他在研究所中所见的幻想是真实的线索了。

“………你说的对，我太过想当然了。”但是，马克基利斯却爽快地承认了自己武断，松开手掌把金属牌放到了桌面上，然后笑着摇了摇头，“你这种乐观的态度倒是值得学习，那就期望他也能够安稳地活在这个星球的某一处角落吧？”

这个小小破绽，就被他这么轻描淡写又滴水不漏地带了过去。

奥尔加无声地咋舌，别开了头。他也不想揪得太紧，反而引起了对方的怀疑。

 

“……我知道了。三天之后，再往研究所的深处进发。”最后，银发青年复述了一遍军官的计划，转过身走回了门口，“我会安排好人员的。”

“那就拜托你了。”马克基利斯点点头后，端起了一旁的咖啡杯，小口小口地喝了起来。之后都没再多说什么，像是在下无声的逐客令一般。

想想的确没什么话说了，另外也是惊讶于自己居然还想主动找话题和那个摸不透底的军官说话，奥尔加感到有些毛骨悚然。于是他咕哝着打了个招呼，安静地退出了那间研究室。

 

————

 

一直等到奥尔加的脚步声完全地走远，马克基利斯才放下杯子，目光飘到了摆在一旁的金属牌上。

“我还真是不当心呢……”一边自言自语着，他一边用手指轻轻摸过名牌上的刻字，“有点……太过小看他了吗……？”

良久的沉默之后，他悠长地吐了口气。

 

“……但无论如何，他也无法造成任何威胁的。”

 

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 如果你们感兴趣，一开始出现的蓝色冰系荒神，叫卡里古拉，这样的：<图片传送门>。是头时髦值超高很帅的但是弱的一逼的荒神。所以我压根不想写怎么跟它打……（不不不，我就是不想写和荒神的战斗了不管这头荒神弱不弱……）
> 
> 2\. 尤金一直到最后都没明白他讲得话哪里奇怪了。对啊，奥尔加都会养他们啊，这有什么问题吗？！！
> 
> 3\. 比斯凯特在我这里怎么都对奥尔加好凶哦，虽然凶都是因为爱……就当OOC吧我很久没看见他了呃_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 4\. 奥尔加的无心吐槽说到了重点……巧克力的爹还真不是亲爹。（世人皆知的事情不要多重复了）
> 
> 5\. 然而我总觉得巧克力奥尔加你们俩这么勾心斗角很不符合原作冈妈的坦荡交易啊？？！算了还是ooc，上回就说好的ooc我说到做到！！
> 
> 6\. 我中间花了2天改后面结尾部分的大纲，结果又变成了一个不一样的走向……感觉看完最后几集又要改一版……哎，所以我说就应该在第二季开始前就写完……可惜做不到……
> 
> 7\. 我觉得三日月戏份真的好少啊……这篇同人的主角其实是奥尔加啊…………大概吧……（挠头）


	34. Chapter 34

次日的早上，比斯凯特一早就在食堂找到奥尔加，询问了一些日常事项后，突然问了一句，是不是应该去迪瓦兹一趟，当面和名濑他们道谢一番。

奥尔加想了想，仅仅只是在通讯的时候感谢两句，的确不太够。而且差不多也需要进行下一步的情报交换了。

只是，现在已经掌握了太多情报的状况下，他还得仔细整理一番，什么该说，什么不该说。

 

而在他还未纠结出结果的时候，马克基利斯就走进了食堂。

那个金发的军官就好像前一天晚上他们的对话没发生过似得，笑眯眯地向他打了个招呼，从阿特拉那里端过早餐，绕开了所有空位，走到了他们所在的里面的角落，直接坐到了他对面的位子，搞得他旁边的比斯凯特还有马克基利斯身后跟着进门的加艾里奥都一脸懵逼又狐疑地来回扫视着他俩。最后，那个蓝发军官才踌躇地坐到了同僚的旁边。

 

“你们什么时候成这么要好的朋友了？”还没坐稳，蓝发青年就带着毫不保留的怀疑口吻问道。

“不，我们不是。”一秒的间隔也没有，奥尔加立刻明确地否定道，生怕回答的慢一点或者模糊一点就要被坐实了这个‘朋友’的指控。

一旁的比斯凯特几乎是立刻就坐立不安了起来，压着嗓子小声地喊了他的名字一下。

对此，马克基利斯只是微笑着盯着他看了一会，什么也没说，随后低下头喝了口咖啡。

“哦……是吗？”加艾里奥不太信服地耸了耸眉毛，看向了自己的同僚，“那你干嘛特意坐到他对面，没看到人家一脸嫌弃啊？”

“我只是想要提醒团长先生，最好不要再擅自跑去危险的地方。我们的正式任务即将开始，而我不希望重要的战斗力有什么伤损。”马克基利斯慢条斯理地说道，故意没有点明某个危险的地方是哪里。

“哦……有什么关系，反正有神机兵，没有他们也一样吧？大惊小怪的。”加艾里奥翻了个白眼，然后也端起了自己的那份红茶——那本来不是铁华团的早餐标配，据阿特拉说，是前几天几个加拉尔霍恩军官专程从火星支部那边送过来的茶叶，地球产的高级货，她用起来的时候手都会抖。

 

奥尔加忍不住皱起了眉头。理智在告诉他这个时候抬杠毫无意义——通过旁边的友人拼命扯他袖子的方式。但是在比斯凯特实际捂住他的嘴巴之前，他已经用满是嘲讽地语气回了一句，“那等神机兵追赶着荒神卡在隧道里面的时候，一定是很精彩的场面。”

“……哈——？！”加艾里奥的眉头蹙在了一起，放下了杯子。

参谋则垂下了脑袋，一巴掌拍到了自己脸上。

“的确会很精彩。”出乎意料的是，神机兵的开发者却笑了起来，但是在他的同僚发作起来之前，马克基利斯很快摇摇头，“但是我不会蠢到做出那样的指挥，所以才需要噬神者的协助。”前一句对奥尔加说完，后半句就是认真地对蓝发军官解释的。

“哼……”蓝发的军官不以为意地别开了头。但因为理亏，他没再继续纠结这个话题。

 

饭桌上暂时性地安静了下来。

显然有些受不了这种气氛的参谋找了些其他话题，希望能让总是会挑三拣四的那个少校也高兴一点。于是他询问起了对方今天的打算。

“法里德少校，你们今天也是要继续神机兵的测试吗？”

“是的，传动装置和一些反应模式需要调整，毕竟，一开始套用的都是对MS用的模式，实际上并不适合与荒神的战斗。”

“……哦……”其实对于这些技术的东西，比斯凯特也没法给出太多回馈，他侧了侧脑袋，“神机兵会很难驾驶吗？”

“那当然，不接受一大堆的MS操作训练，就不要想能驾驶好了。”加艾里奥抢先回答道，语气中的自豪之情溢于言表，“怎么，你也想驾驶吗？那首先就得锻炼好体型才行啊。”

“………不…我还是算了。但是，如果不容易操纵的话，量产以后谁来开呢？”

“唔……”蓝发的年轻军官一时语塞，然后干咳了几声，给马克基利斯使了个眼色，“那个可是军事机密来着，我不能随便说的，对吧？”

“是啊，而且那是以后的事情了，现在还是集中在眼前的任务上就好。”金发男人淡淡地补充道。

“没错，反正只是挖掘一个废墟而已，下面就算有什么牛鬼蛇神……哼，你们也看到过前天神机兵的战斗了吧？！”

“非常厉害呢。如果真的能够量产的话，以后这里应该能够更加安全了。”

虽然这话在奥尔加听起来不怎么是滋味，但他也知道，比斯凯特真的是很期待一个他们不需要拼命就可以生存的环境。

“哦，看起来你还是比较明白事理的嘛！”夸奖的话语显然让加艾里奥整个人都高兴了起来，“你们这边的豆丁和团长都能学学你就好了。”

“……是啊。尤其是拍马屁技巧……”奥尔加翻了个白眼，用只有比斯凯特能听到的音量说道，然后被好友在桌子底下踢了一脚。

 

“我刚才听说团长今天的行程，是去迪瓦兹？”马克基利斯把话题的主题推回了他们身上。

“……对，怎么了？”奥尔加皱了皱眉，有点警戒地反问。

“我只是有些好奇，明明是不同地区的组织，你们也不是迪瓦兹旗下的一员，为什么关系却如此密切呢？”

“也没那么密切……只是一些合作任务而已。”

“是吗？那么我们一定对‘密切’的理解不一样。”马克基利斯拐弯抹角地表示了反对，然后绿色的眼睛盯住了他，“而你也相当地相信他们，不是吗？”

“……你想说什么？”对于金发少校那种步步紧逼的盘问，奥尔加失去了耐心。

“只是想要提醒你，对于某些秘密，还是谨慎选择信任对象的好。”

“谢谢好意提醒，不过我还没蠢到自己做不来判断。”奥尔加眯起了双眼，微微抬起下巴，“需要注意这个问题的难道不是你吗？”

 

“你们在说什么啊？”不明所以的加艾里奥插嘴问道，一副很讨厌别人在他面前打哑谜的样子。

而马克基利斯只是摇摇头，看起来没打算解释，只是含糊地拿几句话堵了过去。而在另一名军官细究之前，另一批人开始涌进食堂，时间快到正常的早餐高峰了。

 

看了看时间后，奥尔加默默地站起身，匆匆结束了话题。“我已经吃好了，先去准备迪瓦兹的事宜了。失礼。”

“等等，我也一起吧。”比斯凯特也匆忙地向两名军官点头道别，然后就跟上了团长的脚步。

 

————

等人走远后，加艾里奥才不满地鼻子里喷了喷气，“切，之前还以为那个大猩猩团长被我们救了之后终于态度收敛点了，结果还是这么嚣张啊。”

“我很庆幸你没直接在他面前这么说。”

“怕什么，火星人根本不知道大猩猩是什么。”蓝发青年有些得意地笑了笑，然后又斜眼瞥了同僚一记，“我想说的反倒是你啊，别人态度差你还特别喜欢贴上去，什么毛病？”

马克基利斯有些无奈地苦笑着喝起了自己的咖啡，“必要的交流总得有。”

“哦是吗？”加艾里奥的嘴角都快打结了似得，“我都以为啊，马克基利斯你吧——我说错了你别揍我——是不是那啥，有那种特殊嗜好……就是那种被人轻蔑和责骂却会感到愉悦的那种。”

金发的军官先是有些意外地抬起了眉毛，然后又意味深长地翘起嘴角，“这就是你反对我当你妹夫的原因吗？”

“……我艹！哪壶不开提哪壶！？”加艾里奥差点一口茶水喷了出来，“不管你是不是都M倾向，我都会竭力反对你们的婚姻！”

“真刻薄啊，大舅子。”

“闭嘴！”

 

 

————

 

走出食堂没多少路的奥尔加，突然地打了几个喷嚏，有点莫名地擦了擦鼻子。

“大概有人在想你。”比斯卡特迷信地说道，

“说不定是有人骂我呢？”奥尔加擦好鼻子，无所谓地耸耸肩，“比如刚才那位柏德文少校。”

“我还是觉得应该是名濑先生他们想你了。”参谋坚持己见道，“也可能一边骂着你一边想，我都有种预感，名濑先生他一见到你就要弹你脑门了。”

“不要说这么不吉利的话啊！”奥尔加几乎下意识地捂住了额头，抗议道，“我又没做错什么！”

“那个大概是他表达关心的方法吧？”

“我就不信他对自己的宝贝儿子女儿们也这么做。”

“……那当然不行……”比斯凯特汗颜地低下头，“那样就变家暴了。”

“那就好啦，哪里是关爱的方法！”

 

他们持续了一段路的没有营养的话题，比斯凯特终于还是说出了他担心的事，“所以……奥尔加你打算和名濑先生，还有马库玛德先生他们说多少呢？”

“…………”奥尔加沉默了下来，过了一会，才摇摇头，“我的事情…现在还不是时候。虽然名濑先生是值得信赖的人……但是……”

“……没关系，我懂。既然你这样决定的话，那么就暂时先保密吧。”参谋没有让他继续解释，只是谅解的点点头，“这本来就是很艰难的一件事。我已经很高兴你能和我们这些人说了。”

“说什么啊……铁华团的大家可是互相交付性命的，这些事……当然也……”奥尔加没有继续说下去，因为他知道自己还瞒着其他的一些秘密，比起他告诉大家的来，要多的多。

不过比斯凯特可能只是以为他因为不好意思才没有继续说下去，只是无言地拍了拍他的背。

“那么，需要我陪着你一起去迪瓦兹吗？”

“行啊，你不忙的话。再叫上三日月吧？我不放心让他待在这里，万一碰上那些加拉尔霍恩的官爷们又要起冲突。”

“啊，那个的确……我去叫三日月吧。”比斯凯特光是想想了一下三日月和那位蓝头发军官水火不容的样子，就起了一阵寒栗。“10分钟后在停机坪汇合？”

“恩，就这么办。”

 

 

几分钟后，他们按照计划出发，一个小时的时间就到达了迪瓦兹的城邦。

刚降落迪瓦兹的停机坪没多久，就如比斯凯特预料的，名濑已经气冲冲地一指弹到了奥尔加脑门上。

“你这个小子，怎么说你好？！”长发的男人紧锁着眉头，声调都比平时温文尔雅的时候要激烈很多，“才被人从地底救出来没两天就开始和那么多荒神干架，隔了这么久才终于想起来和我们打个招呼？！”

“晚来了这个事我道歉，但是也不用一上来就弹脑门吧？！变笨怎么办？！”奥尔加红着脸争道。

“你还有变笨的余地啊？！”

“……”被说得哑口无言的青年悻悻然地捂着额头闭上了嘴。

“奥尔加比我聪明，当然还有变笨的余地。”跟在后面被参谋死死压住肩膀才没有扑到名濑身上给奥尔加报仇的三日月气愤地反驳道。

“三日月，这个辩解毫无帮助……”比斯凯特叹着气提醒道，不知道该不该为这个不得要领的反驳笑出来。

 

“……咳咳……还有，我们也没怎么和荒神干架啦，大部分都是那两台神机兵解决的。”奥尔加干咳了几下，从之前尴尬的话题中转移了出去。

 

听到神机兵的名字，名濑虽然还臭着脸，但多少冷静了一些下来。他抿着嘴，抓了抓头发，然后转过身往指挥中心走去，“关于那两台神机兵，的确有很多事情要讨论。先去见老爹吧。”

“……嗯。啊，名濑先生……”跟上两步的奥尔加想起了什么，“我还一直没有向你道谢。”

“啊？”名濑回过头，挑起了眉毛，“之前LCS通话的时候不是说过了吗？”

“道谢总是当面说的好。而且……”银发青年顿了顿，不好意思地挠挠脸，“不只是上一次救援的事情，现在想想，从很久以前就受到你很多照顾了，我却从来都没有认真地向你道谢过……”

“我…………刚才弹的太重了吗？”年长男人的表情惊讶中还带着点惊慌。

“…………我差不多也习惯这种问题了。”奥尔加无力地半阖起了眼睛，看着旁边的比斯凯特低下头，忍笑忍得肩膀一颤一颤，不得不叹了口气，“我只是想要这么说而已。好了，还是去和马库玛德老爷子谈正事吧。”

“哦……那好吧。如果脑门痛的话我叫阿米达给你拿冰袋？”

“都说了我没事！”

“好好好，没事就好。”

“会担心的话下次就别二话不说就弹啊！”

“这只是表达关爱的方式。”

“听你鬼扯。”

 

碎碎念一直持续到了迪瓦兹统治者的办公室，然后奥尔加和名濑才摆出正经的脸色。但比起开门见山地问正事来，马库玛德每次都喜欢先拿出点点心招待他们，尤其是投喂三日月。有时候奥尔加忍不住在想，要是迪瓦兹的老大知道三日月的主食是什么，是不是也会想个给孙子准备了礼物的老爷爷般，一脸乐呵呵地拿出最近获取的荒神核心来招待他。

不……再怎么说这个应该也是不可能的吧。三日月的秘密，正常人都不会那么容易就接受吧……这么说来自己看来还真的是异常，身心皆是。

 

等三日月狼吞虎咽地吃上了点心后，老爷子满足地笑了笑，“虽然是合成材料的奶油，但是多少还是做出了一点以前的那种味道了，我们这里的厨师可是煞费苦心啊。”

“哈……”奥尔加无力地看了看那些奶油点心，有点同情那位点心师傅。

“好吧，回到正题吧。作为近距离和神机兵一起作战的当事人，我想从你这里听听关于那些机体的评价，奥尔加？”

 

如果是神机兵的话题，对于奥尔加来说倒是轻松许多。

“不得不说，那两台神机兵很厉害。光是体型就在战斗中占尽优势了。装甲又可以抵御大部分的荒神攻击。”他直述了自己的意见，“更加不用说，普通人也可以操纵这一点了，虽然说是需要严格的训练才可以……但是入门条件怎么也比神机使简单吧？”

“是吗……那些MS，居然能够以这样的方式再次出现在火星啊……”马库玛德回到了自己的座位上，坐下来时深深叹了口气。

奥尔加和比斯凯特互相看了一眼，然后这一次是比斯凯特开口问了，“之前也听名濑先生提到过，过去的火星，还没有荒神那会儿，就是和这些兵器在作战的……是吗？”

“是双方都使用这样的兵器对战。但是加拉尔霍恩的技术和资金实力终究还是远远超过我们这些私人组织的。”老人补充道，“荒神的出现，几乎算是对双方战斗力的清零，也暂时中止了火星的独立战争。只不过……现在既然加拉尔霍恩找到了这种——将荒神材料直接应用在MS上的技术——看起来，等火星上的荒神都完蛋后，下一个就是我们了。”

 

“哎？”被马库玛德突然的推断吓到的比斯凯特瞪大了眼睛。

“………因为其他的武器，都无法对荒神装甲造成任何伤害的关系……对吗？”奥尔加倒是很快地就明白了，“就好像之前的那些MS无法战胜荒神一样。”

“是的。而且更加重要的是，这些神机兵，是可以被他们操纵的，和无法驾驭的荒神不同。”马库玛德说着叹了口气，一直精神奕奕的脸上此时终于染上了疲惫的色彩，“没想到他们这么快就找到了驾驭神的力量的方法……而我们也没有对抗的能力……”

“那些荒神虽然个子大也很硬，但终究也只是荒神？用神机就可以击败它们啊。”三日月此时擦了擦嘴，含糊地说道。

“哦……用人类之躯去和那样巨大的机体对抗吗？”马库玛德眼睛一亮，显出非常有兴趣的样子，摸着下巴继续问道，“三日月，你难道有把握打到那样的机体吗？”

“……乌罗伯罗斯比那两台机体大的多了，还不是照样能打死。硬度的话，凯多利加那种全身装甲也是可以击破的嘛。”黑发少年一边意犹未尽地舔着手指，一边拿着现有的荒神来举例。

“嚯嚯，铁华团的王牌，感觉就是可靠啊。”

 

“等，等一下啊。为什么话题会变成我们去和神机兵作战啊？！”对于话题的变化感到莫名其妙的比斯凯特挥着手打断了他们的对谈，“那个神机兵明明是用来对付荒神的啊，加拉尔霍恩干嘛要把我们当做敌人？！”

“嘛，如果火星的居民都乖乖地任由他们摆布，将整个星球的资源拱手让给他们的话，他们的确不会拿我们怎么样……”名濑回答了他的问题，“但如果不是那样的话……荒神消失了，那么人类就会继续回到之前被中断的战争当中而已……”

“而那个时候，加拉尔霍恩已经有了和荒神匹敌的力量。真是棘手啊……”马库玛德轻轻摇着头，感叹道。

“这也……太奇怪了吧？！都已经一起联手对抗这些怪物了……但是却还想着以后的战争什么的……”参谋的脸皱在了一起，虽然找不出反驳的话，但是显然也无法认同名濑和马库玛德对未来的看法。

 

“……不管加拉尔霍恩的打算是什么，现在就想着荒神消失后的世界也太早了点吧。”在房间内沉默了几分钟后，奥尔加开口道，“那些神机兵……即使一台能抵上10个噬神者的战斗力，还是无法根绝荒神的吧？根本不可能指望靠那些机器人来永久解决火星上的危机。”

“……也是，是我这个老头子想太多了。”老人笑了起来，把刚才的沉重话题推走，换了一个新的问题，“那么，是否有能够永久性地解决荒神危机的办法呢？”

 

这正是上一次奥尔加和马库玛德他们所说的一个信息，也是他最近刚刚得到更加详细情报的事物——

“你说那个特异点吗？”他看向迪瓦兹的领导者，此时，其他人也都安静地将目光集中到了他身上，“我正想问问看你们对于上一次的资料的解析状况。那里面应该会有一些详细的记录的……”

“关于那个啊……梅丽比特一直还没提交报告呢。说是资料有几重加密，破解进度很慢。”名濑歪过头，有点头痛的回答道。

这倒是让奥尔加松了口气，至少和自己有关的那个“月亮猎犬计划”还没有暴露在他们的面前，这一次，他还可以瞒过去。

 

“其实……已经无所谓了。”他吸了口气后，说，“那个法里德少校，已经知道我盗取了他们的研究资料一事……”

“什么！？”名濑差点从沙发上弹起来，紧张地看向他，“他怎么知道的？！”

“那些资料，在被拷贝出原来的终端时，就会发送一份警报到他的管理后台上。所以，其实他在我把资料拷出来的时候就已经知道了。”

“…………那他……却没有任何行动？”

“他似乎无所谓这些信息被传播出去……要不就是他也希望如此。”奥尔加不太确信地叹气，“我实在猜不透他的想法。但总之，他后来又告诉了我很多信息，关于……研究所的真相，以及所谓的‘特异点’是什么。”

 

名濑的脸上露出了更加震惊的神色。而马库玛德的眼里，却闪过了一些其他的东西，奥尔加觉得可能只是自己的错觉。

“……说说看吧。”最后，迪瓦兹的领导者淡淡地说道。

“是……”没有太多犹豫，奥尔加开始有选择地把关于特异点的情报，和研究所的建立原因有条不紊地叙述了出来。

说完后，马库玛德和名濑都陷入了沉思。三日月也把整个盘子里面的点心都解决了，正无聊地四处张望。

 

“那真的是……很多的情报啊……”良久之后，马库玛德轻轻揉了揉额角，“我们的推测，看起来是完全没错了。”

“被这么干脆地确认了，反倒是没了实感。”名濑也头痛似地苦笑着，“最麻烦的是，即使知道这些真相，我们也无可奈何。”

“我想，这就是那位少校能够毫无所谓地把情报泄露出来的原因。”老人推测道，“而我们那些探听的举动，在他看来可能都像是小丑的徒劳表演了吧？”

“那个法里德少校啊……”名濑皱起了眉头，“之前就觉得是个摸不透底的人了，但是出人意料到了那个地步，也算是种本事了啊……”

“……不仅仅是关于他……另外的，我也有一些问题。”老人从座位上站起身，往外踱了两步，等众人疑惑的眼神都集中到他身后，他才把凌厉的目光投向了奥尔加，“那个法里德少校，为何会选择把这些情报透露给你呢，奥尔加？”

 

奥尔加猛地抬起头，有点震惊地看向马库玛德。身旁的比斯凯特也紧张地动了一动。

“这个问题，你不应该问他吗？”他眯起了眼睛，反问道。

“我只是在从一个生意人的角度去看问题而已。每个人，做任何事，都会在自己心里算一本帐，付出和回报是否对等，损失是什么，是否值得去这么做……几乎所有的行为背后，都能够看到这些东西。”马库玛德突然说了几句不着边际的话语，然后才回到了正题，“那个少校，突然提出和铁华团合作，提供了你们许多设备和资金，在你遇到麻烦的时候也无条件地来协助救援行动，甚至不惜出动算得上秘密武器的神机兵。最后，还有这些机密情报。”他逐一列出了关于那位少校的事迹，然后抬了抬眉毛，“所有这些行动，要说是不求任何回报的话，若不是他脑子不好，就是我老得太厉害了。”

“但我又能给他什么回报？”奥尔加嗤之以鼻，“我们只是个穷不拉几的小组织。”

“那正是我的问题所在，如果你们都回报不了他什么，他为何会提供那么多东西给你们呢？”

 

问题说到这个份上的话，就算奥尔加再蠢，也已经知道马库玛德话里面的意思了。

“所以，你在怀疑的，是我。”银发青年无声地叹了口气，交叉起了十指，把老人没明说的话讲了出来。

 

“说什么呢！老爷子干嘛要怀疑你？！老爷子也是的，奥尔加是不会对你说谎的！”名濑站到了两人中间，向双方劝解道。

“是、是啊。奥尔加告诉你们的都是真的！”比斯凯特也着急地解释起来。

“我可没说你们欺骗了我。”马库玛德微笑着摇摇头，忽略他的眼神的话，此时的他几乎就像是个慈祥的老人，“但是，奥尔加，你隐瞒了很多事情吧？”

 

“……！！”奥尔加的手指用力扣在了一起。

“那又怎么样了？”代替沉默的奥尔加和比斯凯特开口的人是三日月，大概是因为没有点心了，他就从口袋里摸出了一颗椰枣扔进嘴里，然后继续漠然地说道，“马库玛德老爹你也有很多事情不告诉我们吧？那么，奥尔加有一些不想和你们说的事情，不可以吗？”相对于他平淡的语气来说，是相当辛辣的言辞。

“……三、三日月！别说了！”比斯凯特立刻胃部一紧，慌张地拦住了他。

“那么说的话，就是承认了你们的确有事情瞒着我了？”狡猾地老人则反过来抓住了话中的漏洞。

“所以说，奥尔加不想说，又怎么样了？”三日月皱起了眉头，重复道。他的身上几乎要冒出平时只有在和荒神战斗时才会发出的那种气场。

“三日，别说了。”奥尔加按了按同伴的肩膀，让他冷静下来。然后无奈地叹气，看起来要瞒过像马库玛德这样老辣精明的人，的确是他太天真了。“我不想说，只是因为这事和你们关系不大……”

“那个，不应该交给我们自己来判断吗？”

“那好吧……”

“奥尔加？！”比斯凯特不安地站起身，看了看他。

“没关系的，比斯凯特。”他摇摇头，做了个稍安勿躁的手势，然后才看向名濑和马库玛德，“法里德少校之所以给我们提供了这么多帮助，是要求我协助他完成一些事情。”

“什么协助？”名濑侧了侧脑袋。不明白除了剿灭荒神以外，还有哪种协助，是只有奥尔加才能提供的。

“和特异点的沟通。如果真的像刚才所说的那样，在研究所底下找到那个特异点，为了寻求能够真正解决荒神危机的方法，需要有可以和特异点沟通的人。而那个人……”

“是你吗？”名濑继续追问道。

“……”奥尔加默默点头，然后又忍不住叹了口气，“总之……这就说来话长了……”

 

“我们还是有很充足的时间的。”马库玛德重新坐了回去，然后做了个继续的手势。

无可奈何之下，奥尔加只能再一次把关于自己的那些信息，从头到尾讲了一遍。也许是有了之前一次的演练，这一次，他说起来几乎已经没什么障碍了。看起来，再难接受的事实，多讲几次后，总归还是会渐渐地觉得没什么大不了的。

 

房间里面的其他人安静地听他说完后，再一次陷入了沉默。

即使连见过各种世面的迪瓦兹老大，也一时没有完全接受。

名濑则看了看比斯凯特和三日月，问：“你们之前就知道了？”

“是的。”比斯凯特轻声回答。

“而你们就这么相信了？”

“呃……”那曾经就是参谋在第一次听到一切之后，反问奥尔加的话。

“我来说明得更清楚一点吧。我并不全盘相信那个法里德少校。”奥尔加追加了一句解释，“但我也不想否认事实。名濑先生你也看到过一些迹象吧…”

“……但是那也有点太……难以置信？”

“信不信都没关系，就像我刚才说的，这本来就是和迪瓦兹没有什么关系的事情。”青年感觉很疲惫似得低下头说。

“那可就不见得了。”马库玛德终于开口说话了，但是内容却让大家又吃了一惊，“难道你没有发现你的重要性吗，奥尔加？如果你真的能够和那个象征荒神起源与终结的存在交流的话，那么，也许你就可以左右这个星球的未来。”

“…………哪、哪里有这么夸张。而且，是不是真的能够成功还没个定论。毕竟，我也不记得过去的事情，也从来没成功和荒神交流过。”

“的确，没有人知道最后会怎么样，我们不知道的话，加拉尔霍恩也不知道。在真正到达那个研究所地底，找到特异点之前，一切都是未知。然而，这正是我们可以用来和加拉尔霍恩对抗的地方了。”

“……你在说什么？”奥尔加思考了一会，还是没明白马库玛德的意思。

“现在下结论还太早。”老人只是摇摇头，“但是，我希望你在更加确凿的结论出现之前，好好想一想你真正期望的未来是怎么样的。是一个安逸却毫无自由的地方；还是一个脱离任何组织掌控，更为自由的无法之地；又或者是其他的样子？只有想清楚那些，才能帮你做出更好的决定。”

“我还是不明白……”

“没关系，继续让我们知道最新的情况就可以了。”马库玛德抬起手，表示差不多可以结束这个会谈了。

 

虽然还是带着疑问，但奥尔加闭上了嘴。不知为何，早上马克基利斯对他说的话又开始在他脑中回响——‘对于某些秘密，还是谨慎选择信任对象的好’。

那么，他现在是否选错了人呢？

 

过去的话，他大概从来不会怀疑迪瓦兹是否是值得信任的对象这个问题。不管是名濑还是马库玛德都很照顾他们这群无依无靠的孩子，在CGS消亡，他们自行组建为铁华团的时候，也主要依靠了迪瓦兹的协助。

但是刚才马库玛德的样子，却和以前不太一样了。究竟是什么让老人的态度改变了呢？是他的身世，还是其他什么呢？

 

马库玛德没有给他更多时间来思考和总结，“情报交换就这些了吧，奥尔加？”

“……嗯。”

“那么，你们可以先解散了，随便附近哪里玩玩放松放松吧。我和名濑还有一些事情需要讨论。”

“是。”既然对方下了逐客令，奥尔加也无意继续滞留在这个气氛沉重的房间里，“那么我们就先失礼了。”

“奥尔加，去和阿米塔她们打个招呼吧，她们也挺关心你的状况的。”名濑带着些歉意地和他招呼了几句，“我之后过去找你。”

“好的。”他点了点头，然后就和三日月还有比斯凯特一起退出了房间。

 

————

 

 

一直走进了大楼电梯里。比斯凯特才重重地叹了口气，整个人都快瘫倒了似得靠在了墙上，“果然……马库玛德先生太精了，瞒不过他的眼睛……”

“嘛……坐到他那个位置，没这点本事也不行吧。只能说我还是太嫩了。”奥尔加耸了耸肩，心不在焉地应道。他还在试着揣摩迪瓦兹领导者的想法，但是终究想不出什么来。

“奥尔加不想说的话，不说就可以了啊？为什么还是要告诉他们呢？”三日月不满地眯着眼睛咕哝。

“他们毕竟还是对我们有恩的人。”青年无奈地摇头，“而且，这大概也是他们迟早会查出来的事情。”

 

“这之后……马库玛德先生他们以后会不会对你另眼看待呢………”比斯凯特还在纠结着老人的反应。

“无所谓了。现在的我们……只要做好眼前的事情就好。”奥尔加闭上了眼睛。

 

马库玛德的态度变化的确让他在意，但是还有更多其他的谜团，那些缠绕着他的幻觉和奇异梦境，马克基利斯的身世，研究所底下的秘密……重重的疑惑全都压在他身上，让他几乎呼吸困难。

而他从小以来的应对方式……无非就是尽力先往前跨出一步，然后再跨出另外一步……周而复始，他也就是这样一步又一步地走到了现在的。

 

“只要往前走的话，总会有办法的。”最后，他轻轻低语着这句毫无根据的话语，安慰着同伴，安慰着自己。

 

TBC

 

 

——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 
> 
> 咖喱咖喱的绰号名簿——
> 
> 三日月——豆丁（因为铁华团的小孩多，所以光是豆丁不好区分，需要追加王牌。）
> 
> 奥尔加——大猩猩
> 
> 比斯凯特——胖子（但是在增加好感度后会好好地记名字。）
> 
> 西诺——耳环
> 
> 尤金——金毛
> 
> 昭宏——大猩猩2号/筋肉man
> 
> 但丁——红毛
> 
> 查德——谁？
> 
> 莱特——红毛豆丁
> 
> 塔卡基——金毛豆丁
> 
> 亚玛吉——金毛豆丁2号
> 
> 雪之承——大猩猩3号
> 
> （巧克力：……你词汇量堪忧啊……）
> 
> （咖喱：闭嘴！！）
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. 
> 
> 三日月·谁对奥尔加凶他就对谁凶·奥格斯，就算你之前请他吃点心也没用。
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. 
> 
> 奥尔加：……感觉我以后可以去当说书的了……
> 
> 比斯凯特：因为经常有讲故事的机会呢……
> 
> 奥尔加：下次还是录音好算了……
> 
> 比斯凯特：到底打算跟多少人讲！？
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. 
> 
> 突然发现，其实一旦下定决心OOC不管原作剧情发展的话，我都不由自主地故意开始在文内加上各种无厘头搞笑心理活动和对话了…………
> 
> 果然OOC起来我的个人风格就出来了……（只会搞笑吗！？？）
> 
> 现在想想，每个OOC的作者，一定都是被原作喂了太多的屎……（不！！）


	35. Chapter 35

剩下的两天空闲时间，说长不长，说短，也挺难熬。

他思索着迪瓦兹首领的态度变化，疑虑着加拉尔霍恩的金发少佐的身世，同时也为了他们是否真的会有一个没有荒神威胁，也没有加拉尔霍恩压迫的和平未来而困惑着。

但是没有一个烦恼能够在这两天中得到一个解决。

 

很快，马克基利斯约好的任务时间就到了。

 

————

 

因为带着神机兵的关系，他们是利用陆行方式到达了废弃研究所，之后分成了3支部队。

以神机兵为主要战斗力的部队执行正面进攻。而机动力较高的噬神者们负责扫荡周边的小型荒神。最后一部分，则由奥尔加带领着，护卫马克基利斯还有库迪莉亚等几名军官和学者的组合，执行非他们不可的关键任务。

按照计划，他们先行到达了研究所的备用能源室。马克基利斯在尝试多次后，才成功启动了那台“亚哈普动力炉”，给沉默的研究所各处通上了电源，并且打开了紧闭在地下通道中的三重防御门。

 

“之后，就拜托加艾里奥和艾因你们了，请小心前行。我们随后会跟上你们开的路线。”他在操作完能源控制板后，联络了神机兵操纵者。

他的同僚干脆地回应了句“没问题”后，就毫不犹豫地往门后的空间进发了。

奥尔加同时也联络上了负责周边警戒的部队——因为缺少了昭宏和西诺两个战斗力，所以他把三日月安排进了这支机动部队，尤金负责指挥——拜托他们跟在自己的部队后面。主要是不想让战斗力被彻底分割开来，也防止在背后被新产生的荒神追击并包围。

 

被隔绝的地下通道后半部分的神谕细胞浓度高的惊人，以至于小型的荒神几乎是源源不断地产生，被打倒消散，然后又生成新的个体。虽然不会对他们的行进造成什么威胁，但没完没了的车轮战还是让他们感到些许疲惫。

罗旋向下延伸的通道最后停在了一个宽广地不可思议的巨大空洞中。

 

“喂，马克基利斯，这里……是你目的地吗？”最先走出去的加艾里奥忍不住问道，“好奇怪啊这个地方，这已经不是研究所里面了吧？”

“是怎么样的地方呢？”金发的军官不急不缓地询问道。

“恩……怎么说呢，像是地下空洞……但怎么看也不是人造的地方。还有一些莫名其妙的柱子……”加艾里奥驾驶着他的神机兵，往前走了一段距离，停在了一个直径如同楼房，从地面突起一直穿透到洞顶的巨大白色石柱，石柱表面有着一些树木化石般的纹理。

而整个地方，由许许多多形状奇怪的石柱将广阔的空间隔成了一个看不见边际的迷宫。

“这些石柱，到底是什么呢？”艾因也移动到了他旁边，用神机兵的武器轻轻碰了碰那些石柱的表面，无往不利的神机却无法在石柱表面造成任何的伤痕。

“你们说的石柱，是不是表面有树干纹理，白色的不规则切面形状的？”马克基利斯问道，同时已经在自己的手持终端上调查起了神机兵同步过来的印象。

“差不多就是那样的……喂你怎么知道的？！”

“在记录中曾经有过类似的描述……那应该是世界树的枝干了。这里离我们的目的地应该不远了，等我过来吧，加艾里奥。”

“……好吧……”蓝发军官撇撇嘴，无意识地再朝周围张望了几眼，然后发现传感器屏幕传来了一些异常信息，“恩，等一下。好像有点情况。”

“柏德文少佐，前方有大型荒神反应！而且是……未知类型！”艾因紧张地在公用频道里汇报。

还没赶到那块地区的人一下子就绷紧了神经。奥尔加按着耳麦想要联系铁华团的观测中心做二次确认，但是通讯却一直接不通。

“克朗科中尉，请你先远程指挥一下，我担心两名驾驶员的经验还不足以他们应对新种。”马克基利斯很快地下了一道命令，在得到克朗科的回复后，又对着不断尝试通讯的奥尔加摇了摇头，“在启动了亚哈普动力炉后，普通的长距离通讯都会受到影响。而且……我也不认为克琉赛的观测设备可以检测到这么深的地下的荒神反应。”

奥尔加放下手，板着脸撇了撇嘴，“你早就料到这样的情况了吗？”

“我等到准备周全了再下这个研究所，不就是这些原因吗？”金发男人耸了耸肩，然后滑动着手持终端查看战场信息，“在这个研究所的地下，并不仅仅是在研究荒神。更多是在推行将神谕细胞应用到兵器上的研究……你们可能预计会在下面遭遇很危险的新种荒神，但是我却可以保证，那只会是比你们的想象更加棘手的家伙。”

“……那你觉得两台神机兵就能应付了吗？”

“最坏的情况下……至少在神机兵里面没那么容易死。”

“你这个人……”奥尔加一时语塞，没想到马克基利斯居然说出这样不负责任的话，“如果没有什么自信的话，就不用这么急着下来吧？！那两台神机兵里面坐着的可是你同伴啊！？”

“与其一直陷在互相争斗却无法胜利的泥潭当中，不如冒险拼搏一下，打破现在的局面。你的话，也会选择后者吧？”金发军官说话的时候和奥尔加对视了一眼，那双翠绿的眼瞳里面什么感情都没有。

这让奥尔加不由地想起了那个幻觉中所见到的少年，不寒而栗的感觉令他咬紧牙齿，然后瞪着他一字一句地说，“至少我会只拿自己的一条命去冒险尝试。”

马克基利斯眯起了眼睛，很快就把视线转开，看向通道的前方，“请不要误会，我当然也不希望神机兵计划失败。我所说的只是‘最坏的情况’而已。我之所以需要雇用你们的队伍，不正是为了在这种时候，可以帮上忙吗？”说完，他将手上显示着实时战斗画面的平板递给了奥尔加。

 

不太情愿地皱起眉头接平板后，奥尔加看了一眼从神机兵的镜头里看到的新种荒神，暗自咋了个舌。

 

对手的荒神是一种和他们任何一头战斗过的荒神都完全不一样的种类，虽然乍一看像是一只四肢行走，全身覆盖银甲的猛兽，但是它的背部却有一对额外伸出的巨爪。一开始奥尔加以为那个是翅膀一类的部件，但是再看到那对附属物猛烈地攻击像神机兵的时候，确信了那是这头荒神的另一对前爪，更加的迅速有力，攻击范围也更加宽广。

 

“嘛…这种四肢着地的类型，基本上还是先打脚让它失去平衡吧，不然太过灵活了。”没有多想，他摸着下巴自言自语似得先搬出了最为常用的战斗理论。

他没想到这些话直接进了公用通讯频道，然后还直接得到了神机兵驾驶员大少爷的反馈：“说的容易！我们这么高的机体怎么砍脚！？”

“那是你本事不够啊，为什么对奥尔加生气？”在奥尔加来得及回应之前，三日月更快地插嘴到了这个频道里反驳道。

“小鬼……有种你上来打啊！？”

“奥尔加叫我在后方防止被荒神夹击，你不知道任务分配吗？”

“……你这个混账小鬼！！”

对话理所当然地往争执的方向演化。但是现在显然不是适合争吵的时候。

“加艾里奥，集中在眼前的战斗力。”马克基利斯很适时地掐断了争执的苗头，然后看了看奥尔加，“我们很快也会赶到现场，在我们到达前，应该撑得住吧？”

“废话！你不相信你的神机兵，也好歹相信我啊！”加艾里奥不满地反驳着。

而他的同僚却毫不在意地走到奥尔加旁边，做了个请的手势，“那么，团长先生，我们也行动起来吧。”

“……恩。”奥尔加点点头，然后想起了什么，再次拿起通讯器，“三日，你从后面赶上来吧和我们汇合，新种的话，你在的话比较放心。后方的防御阵势交给尤金就可以了。”

马克基利斯没说话，只是用一种玩味的眼神看着他，等他结束通讯，然后才拐弯抹角地问道：“你十分信任三日月的能力呢？”

“……干嘛要问这个？”奥尔加愣了愣后，有些戒备的问道。

“只是在想，刚才你还说，要冒险的话只会拿自己一个人的命去冒，但是在把他交往战场的时候却没什么犹豫，是因为觉得他足够厉害到不会遇到危险吗？”

“……那家伙是很厉害，直觉又非常敏锐。对付不熟悉的荒神，有他在的话绝对比较有利。但是……如果有那种天真的想法的话我们根本活不到现在了。”银发青年眯着眼睛解释了几句，然后没什么好气地否定了马克基利斯的推测。

“仍然，你觉得他是足以左右战局的存在。你有想过为什么只有他，拥有这样的力量吗？”

 

奥尔加停顿了一下脚步，金发军官的话让他警钟大作，但是他没有把任何情绪显现在脸上，只是毫不在意地耸了耸肩，又继续往目的地走去，“大概是天赋异禀吧。”

“那还真是很了不起的天赋。”马克基利斯微笑着说道，之后就安静地跟上了他的脚步。。

 

 

——————

 

他们在交战地点不远处的掩体后方汇合。

借助着体型和武力的优势，神机兵还一直和那头行动灵活而且诡异的荒神抗衡着。但是因为无法对那头怪物造成显著的伤害，所以战斗也一直没什么进展。

 

“奥尔加，要我去牵制那家伙吗？”三日月在盯着那头新种荒神的行动一阵子后，终于把视线移回了奥尔加身上，询问道。

奥尔加只是悄悄地瞄了专注在神机兵的行动上的马克基利斯，摇摇头。“你只要帮忙找出那头荒神的行动规律和弱点就行了。我们没有训练过如何与神机兵协同战斗，冒然进去也只会打乱战斗节奏。搞不好还会被踩到……”

“不会的，他们这点速度还是能躲开的。”

“三日，小声点，他们大概听得到……”

“我听的了——！！”加艾里奥的怒吼直接从神机兵里面传出来。对手的荒神还因此往后跳了几步，然后躲过了一旁零号神机兵的射击。

“…………看吧……”奥尔加嘴唇都没动地小声责备了一句。

对此，三日月只是无所谓地摊了摊手，“但是这样到明天早上也打不完吧？”

“所以说我听得到啊——臭小鬼！！”较小的那台神机兵再次怒吼，同时将手中的大剑用力挥向那头灵活的荒神。但是背上也长着爪子的银色荒神几乎是看到神机兵动作的同时，背爪就用力抓住了地面，然后一个侧翻闪过了锐利的刀刃，“该死！老是躲来躲去烦死了！就不能乖一点吗？！”

“柏德文少尉，艾因，先冷静一点。记住你们有两台，可以互相配合，其中一台牵制那头荒神，另外一头再找准时机攻击。”克朗科的指挥介入了战斗，他也一直在研究着战况，“这头荒神在用背上的爪子横扫攻击后会有一定的惯性硬直。如果能利用那个时候抓住它的话……”

“那么……就由我来负责牵制吧！”艾因一边调整着零号神机兵的推进器，一边自告奋勇，“加上推进器的速度的话，我应该能够达到和那头荒神差不多的速度。”

“等等，艾因。你那台机体的质量很大，推进器全开状态下的加速度很大的。”克朗科拒绝了他的提议，“而且只是速度快并不意味着你能够牵制荒神的行动。”

“那要怎么打？这也不行那也不行！”本来就比较性急的加艾里奥显然失去了耐心，质问道。

“我还需要点时间研究一下这头荒神的行为模式……”

“那不是仍然没有对策了吗！”

 

“……如果是你们的话，会采取什么行动呢，团长先生？”对于通讯频道里面来来回回的对话，马克基利斯停下了手里一直忙碌的事情，同时关掉了他的通讯频道，然后抬头询问起了奥尔加的意见。

奥尔加轻轻叹了口气，看着一旁的三日月都无聊地打起了个哈欠。

“你说过，神机兵很结实吧？”他闭上了右眼，也跟着关掉了自己的耳麦，确保没让这些话流到公开频道里引起不必要的争吵。

“是这样……你的意思是？”

“……让荒神攻击过来好了。这样荒神会出现的地点和时机都可以把握了，那正是另一台的攻击机会。”奥尔加简单地把策略说出来后，然后耸耸肩，“当然，终究还是有一定的危险，而且我说的话你同伴也不会听吧？”

“……听上去，平时你们就经常使用这种战术，即使是在没有神机兵这样的保护的情况下？”金发军官思考了一下，没有反驳他的想法，反而问起了无关紧要的事情。

“要不要用这个战术，你们自己决定。”奥尔加没打算回答对方的问题，只是指了指战场上僵持不下的神机兵和荒神，“不过我们后面还有一堆东西要调查吧？”

“是的。如果这样的荒神就能让神机兵停下脚步的话……我们大概永远也到不了世界树的主干了。”马克基利斯点点头，随即低头检查了一遍他手持终端里面的资料，“正好我也刚刚把神机兵的动作模式调整了一下。就尝试看看你的战术吧？”

说完，金发男人就重新打开了通讯，对他的同僚下达了新的指令，同时也远程上传了最新的动作模式。

 

因为听上去也是可行性挺高的方法，马克基利斯也没提是谁的主意，加艾利奥以外是他聪明的朋友的建议了，于是二话不说就执行了起来。

艾因提出由他来作为诱饵比较妥当，毕竟他的零号神机兵装甲更加厚实，而且他本身作为一名噬神者也不太容易受伤。

新的战术配合更新后的机体程序，和荒神的战斗渐渐地有利了起来，他们已经在那头满身披着银色铠甲的怪物身上制造了许多伤痕，甚至还破坏了它左侧的前肢。但是仍然没有彻底了结这头荒神。

而且那头灵敏的怪物也有着极高的学习能力，它不仅仅在每次被预测并攻击到的时候以最小的代价脱身，后来还学会了更加谨慎地保持距离和攻击。

 

“没完没了的，就不能一口气干掉它吗？。”实在是闲的发慌的三日月一边往嘴里塞着椰枣一边含糊不清地评论道。

“站着说话不腰疼！是这家伙太会逃了！而且皮还厚！”加艾利奥气喘吁吁地回嘴，高强度的持久战斗已经让他开始疲劳起来了。

“刚才不是说要你们一个牵制住它吗？把手腾出来抓住它不就好了？”小个子的神机使歪过头，困惑不解似得问，同时还看了看奥尔加，眼神大概就是在问他‘怎么那些人这种事情都想不到’。

“……腾出手…难道你要我们把神机扔掉吗？！”加艾利奥反问，“你当我们是傻子吗？！哪里有在战场上扔掉自己武器的白痴！？”

“我经常这样做啊？”

“果然你根本就是个乱来一气的白痴小鬼啊！”

“但是现在打不过荒神的是你们耶？要不换人？”

“闭嘴！我马上收拾了这头乱蹦乱跳的该死怪物！”

“不是都打不中吗？”

“……三日，别再刺激他们了，战场上需要集中。”奥尔加按了按同伴的肩膀，“他们毕竟战斗经验少……”

“哦…也是……”

“你——们——两——个——…”

“博德文少校，请…请让我试试看吧？”艾因在思考了一会后，有些怯怯地提议，“我想办法抓住那家伙，少校你趁机彻底地杀掉它。”

“喂……你干嘛要听那个豆丁的话啊？！”

“不，并不是听他的！只是……似乎有一点可行性…值得试试看。”

“唔……啧……那就死马当成活马医吧！但还是要注意自己的安全，艾因！”

“了解！”

 

在决定好行动后，艾因瞄准了远程警戒着他们的荒神，将推进器的操纵杆一把推到了底。

强大的推进力把他一下子压到了操纵席的靠背上动弹不得。他咬了咬牙齿，根据荒神接下来的动作调整着前进的方向。在那头四足野兽往左侧跳开的时候，他用力把操纵杆也往左边推去，只是神机兵的重量还是让整台机体都事与愿违地往原来的方向滑了过去。

“唔！好重……”即使用力掰着操纵杆，巨大的机体也并没有按照艾因的意愿刹车并转弯。

而发现钢铁巨人一时无法追击自己的荒神，立刻龇起了牙齿，反而利用这个机会朝零号神机兵扑了过去。

 

“艾因——！！”加艾里奥着急地吼了起来，也打开推进器往同伴所在的地方冲过去。

接着，他听到零号神机兵发出了巨大的轰鸣，几乎像是野兽的咆哮一般。蒸汽从机体各个关节喷了出来，然后零号神机兵的4只脚撑开，深深扎进地面当中，同时右手握住的长剑型神机也被用力插进地面，总算才阻止了机体的惯性。接下来，零号神机兵就放开了手里的剑，另一只手的盾牌也被卸除并掉落在地。空出两只手臂的机器人直接抓住了飞扑而来的荒神的两支背爪，顺势用力地把荒神摔在了地上，在荒神挣扎着要想逃离的时候，继续用自身的体重制压住了疯狂嘶吼着的怪物。

 

加艾里奥因为这一瞬间逆转的局势而有些发愣，但是马克基利斯的通讯很快将他唤回了神。

“现在正是机会。”金发军官冷静地提醒道，“瞄准系统推算出的要害点，用最大出力给予它最后一击吧。”

“哦，知道了！”加艾里奥立刻集中起精神，维持着推进的方向，同时将大剑举到了头顶。显示屏的光标锁定着那头荒神的背脊，帮助驾驶员提高攻击的精度。“艾因，让开！”

快要接触的那一刹那，零号神机兵也立刻放开了制压荒神的双手，往后移动了一段距离，避开了加艾里奥的攻击。

被黑色雾气缠绕的巨型剑以千钧之势从上方劈下，刚刚来得及站起身的荒神没有时间躲闪，剑锋从它银光闪闪的背甲直接没入，穿透了身体，重重地砸到地上。

荒神发出了临终前的凄惨叫声后，终于伏倒在地，不再动弹了。

 

”……还挺厉害嘛？本来还觉得神机兵的动作很僵硬，原来也能做出刚才那样的反击动作啊？“通过望远镜看到这一局面的奥尔加抬了抬眉毛，有些惊讶的感叹道。然后他无意识地低头看了三日月一眼，却发现小个子的噬神者眼睛几乎一眨都不眨地瞪着发生战斗的位置，脸上露出的是即使是相处最久的奥尔加也很极少见到的严峻表情。“……三日？”

“什么？”被他喊了一下后，三日月才像是回过神来一般，侧过头看向奥尔加，表情总算回复了平常的样子。

“……不，没什么……只是提醒你，可以准备继续出发了。”

“……哦。”三日月点点头，然后转身提起了自己的神机，走出了他们所在的掩体。

而奥尔加又回头盯着已经彻底沉寂的荒神和旁边的两台神机兵，想不透三日月到底是在看什么才会露出那样严峻的表情。

 

 

另一方面，在确定剑下的怪物真的彻底死亡后，加艾里奥才重重地松了口气，放开了一直握在操纵杆上快要麻木的手掌，擦了擦满额头的汗水。然后再打开了和零号神机兵的通讯。

“干得好啊，艾因！不过还真有点吓了我一跳呢……哈哈……”他笑着夸奖对方，然后注意到那个年轻的噬神者兼驾驶员还一脸的铁青，好像还没从战斗中回过神来一样，于是又喊了一声对方的名字，“喂，艾因。战斗已经结束啦！怎么了？刚才打的不是很好吗，现在怎么突然又发愣起来了？”

“呃……柏德文少尉……我…”黑发的青年这才如梦初醒似得喘了口气，松开了操纵杆，手掌有点轻微地颤抖着抹了抹脸上的汗水，“刚才我好像没有……”

“恩？”

“……呃……抱歉，刚才大概是太紧张了所以脑子一片空白……”

“这很正常啦。就是那种情况下容易发挥出意想不到的实力。”加艾里奥毫不在意地甩甩手，又征求了一下同僚的意见，“你说是不是啊，马克基利斯？”

“是的。你做的很出色，塔尔顿少尉。”

“……不、不敢当！只是……”

“怎么了？”马克基利斯察觉到了少尉的欲言又止，“是机体有什么问题吗？”

“不是！机体很好……只是……”艾因抓着自己的脖子背，歪过头有点不解地继续说了下去，“大概真的是脑子一片空白的关系，我干脆不记得自己有操纵机体，但是神机兵却自己行动了起来……”

“哈——？！这怎么可能？你果然是一时太过紧张，自己做了什么都不知道了吧？”

“……嗯……也许吧……”对于加艾利奥的推测，艾因当然不会否定。

“看起来你已经很累了。零号神机兵的确更加难操作一点。暂且休息一下吧。”马克基利斯轻轻微笑，然后暂缓了一下行径计划，“保险起见，我还是给神机兵做一个检查后再出发吧。而荒神核心和素材回收，就交给铁华团帮忙吧。”

“啊，就这样办吧！”好不容易有个休息机会，加艾利奥立刻就开心地接受了。

 

通讯结束后，马克基利斯向奥尔加转达了资源回收的请求。

“那后面的探索计划，来得及吗？已经在这个地方浪费了许多时间了吧？”奥尔加对于回收跑腿的任务没有意见，但更加关心整个计划的进度。

“之后的地形资料研究室里面也没有，我已经释放了一些小型无人机进行扫描。”金发男人看着手持终端，“得到详细地图前，这点休息时间本来也是计划内的。”

“好吧，你说了算……”银发青年叹了口气，也转身跟上了已经走远了一点的三日月，“喂，三日，我们一起先去回收那头荒神的素材。加拉尔霍恩的人要休息一下。”

“奥尔加也休息一下好了，回收我一个人就行了。”

“我根本就没活动什么，不需要休息。”

“但是我不想你接近那头荒神。”

“恩，什么意思啊？那头荒神都已经死了啦。”奥尔加愣了愣，莫名其妙起来。

“总之，奥尔加待在这里。”三日月摇着头，没有解释，难得很固执地坚持着他的意见。看到奥尔加脸上的疑惑越来越重的时候，他转过身子，挥了挥手，一边说这“我一个人过去了”，一边就自顾自就跑去了荒神的尸体旁边。

“喂……”一直看到对方跑远，奥尔加只能无奈地放下了双手。他又盯着那头新种荒神看了几眼，还是没想明白那头已经死掉的荒神哪里有什么危险，以至于三日月会紧张到这个地步。

他接着瞄了旁边的神机兵几眼，突然想起三日月之前也一直把神机兵称呼为荒神，而且也相当警惕的样子。即使是面对真正的荒神，他也很少见到那种程度的戒备。

“难道说的是神机兵吗？为什么这么不喜欢神机兵呢？……难道真的还怕那些玩意抢我们饭碗吗？”思考良久，他还是想不出什么说服得了自己的理由，只能暂且先集中在眼前的任务上了。

 

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 有什么能阻止巧克力搞事吗？没有。
> 
> 2\. 有什么能阻止三日月护奥尔加吗？没有。
> 
> 3\. 有什么能阻止咖喱和三日月的关系恶化吗？没有。
> 
> 4\. 有什么能让我填坑填的快一点吗？大概也没有……orz……


	36. Chapter 36

三日月回收完新种荒神核心后，神机兵的两个驾驶员也已经下了机体，正好经过他身边，在看到他的时候，停下了脚步。

艾因思考着应该拿什么样的话来了打招呼。他们之前的关系并不好，或者说，十分恶劣。但这次战斗——即使不想承认——的确得到了一些他们的建议才能突破僵局。理论上，多少还是应该感谢一下。

加艾利奥大概没有他这么多顾虑，直接走到了矮小的神机使旁边，双手插在了腰上，语气中充满了耀武扬威：“看到我们的厉害了吧，小鬼？”

三日月面无表情地看了他一眼，然后视线就转到了待机状态的巨大机器人身上，用没什么起伏的声调回答了他：“嗯，挺厉害的。”

出乎意料是干脆肯定倒是让加艾利奥一下子语塞，“哎……哦、你、你倒是挺实诚的嘛……”

“能这么悠哉地待在那两只荒神肚子里面，的确很厉害啊。”

“……嗯……哈？喂！你这是什么意思啊！？”

“你们一点也不怕被荒神吃掉啊？”

“所以说，神机兵的装甲，不会让任何荒神咬穿，才不会轻易被吃掉！这话究竟要说几次才能懂啊？愚笨也要有个限度！”

“不，我不是说其他荒神，是说这两只。”

“哈——又是那一套吗？”蓝发的军官摇摇头，觉得自己像是在对牛弹琴，“说了多少次，神机兵和荒神是两回事！嘛……算了，未开化星球上的野蛮小鬼大概是听不懂了……”

“……听不听得懂都无所谓，既然你们自己也无所谓的话。”三日月也失去了继续交流的兴趣，搬起了一旁回收的素材箱，干脆利落地结束了这个几乎不能算对话的交谈，“我把这个送回去了。”

“……切，真是个莫名其妙让人火大的小鬼！”等三日月走远后，加艾里奥才把驾驶服头盔往旁边一人，愤愤不平地骂道。这几乎是每一次他和铁华团的人交流后的必然结果。

旁边的艾因倒是若有所思的样子，被上司一问，才小声地说出了他的疑惑：“为什么他会觉得神机兵就是荒神呢？”

“为什么？不就是……那啥……笨吗？”加艾里奥觉得自己总结出了一个很本质的答案。

“……呃，大概……我只是在想，听说他是个很厉害的噬神者，已经打败过许多的荒神，应该不会连普通机体和荒神也分不清吧？”

“要不就是这样，就是因为和荒神战斗的太多，所以过激地觉得什么会威胁到他的都是荒神了。过去的战场上也是有过类似的事情的，比如曾经在火星独立战争里面有杀红眼到敌我不分的士兵什么的……”蓝发军官摇了摇手指，搬出了一些曾经在士官学校里面听到过的事情，没记错的话大概就是马克基利斯不知道什么时候跟他讲过的。

“……是这样吗……”艾因将信将疑地点点头。

“啊啊，不说那个小鬼的事情了！我们去找马克基利斯，看看他对刚才的战斗分析下来有没有什么新的建议吧！”加艾里奥烦躁地挥了挥手，准备换个心情。

“啊……是！”年轻的少尉立刻应答道。

两名驾驶员又迈开了步伐，不怎么愉快的小遭遇就此结束。

 

————

 

另一边，奥尔加趁着没事，在指挥营附近走了走。说实在的，他非常在意那些从地面冒出来的奇形怪状的白色石柱——被马克基利斯称为是“世界树枝干”的玩意儿。

随便挑了最近的一颗，他走过去，轻轻摸了摸粗糙的表面，感觉像是石化后的树皮，隐约让他觉得似乎不久前摸到过类似的东西。

 

“如果我是你，我可不会贸然去接触这些东西。”金发军官的声音在他身后响起。

奥尔加暗暗吃了一惊，然后把手收了回来。

“为什么？”他问。

“你不是知道世界树是什么东西组成的吗？”

“…………神谕细胞的残骸……”奥尔加愣了愣，回想起了之前库迪莉亚告诉他的信息。

马克基利斯点点头，继续补充道：“没错。虽然只是残骸应该没有被吞噬的危险。但是，在这些枝干的源头，可是有一个活着的，非常古老的荒神沉睡着。”

“……那可真抱歉，希望我没吵醒她。”奥尔加哼哼了一声，不以为意地别开头。

马克基利斯沉默地笑了笑，然后走到了他旁边，将一个小小的黑匣子安装在了枝干的表面。

“那是什么？”银发青年好奇地看着另一个人所做的事情，问道。

“声纳探测器。”对方简短地回答，一边按着黑匣子表面的键盘，“利用声波来探测世界树的表层和普通地层的分割线，这样才能做个精确的地下分布建模，然后才可以定位……。”

“……总之，就是描绘一个地下的立体地图然后找到特异点吧？你不用说的那么…专业。”奥尔加有些头痛的打断了对方的话，不明白那个金发军官怎么尽喜欢用这些听起来很难的词汇。

“你的概括非常准确。谢谢。”马克基利斯微笑道，最后按了按确认键，启动了那个探测装置。

“但是，你这样，难道就不会唤醒某只沉睡的古老荒神了？”

“希望不会吧。”

“喂！！”青年皱起了眉头，正想吐槽军官的不负责任。

 

而这时，地面突然就震动了起来。

 

太过凑巧的时机让奥尔加立刻把两件事联系在了一起，于是一把抓起了马克基利斯的衣领，“你做了什么！？”

“地震，最近经常发生吧？”金发男人平静地回答道，玩味地挑起一条眉毛，“你不会是把这些地震都归罪到我刚才安装的那个盒子上了吧？”

“……呃……”这么说起来，最近的确是时不时地来一次地震，有时候大，有时候小。刚才那次轻微短暂的摇晃，只是凑巧和马克基利斯的行动一起发生了而已。奥尔加意识到这点后，不好意思地放开了手，“不好意思……”

“不必。”金发男人理了理皱起来的衣襟，摇摇头。

急促的脚步声从远处急速接近，本来清冷的声音难得有些着急地喊着奥尔加的名字。

 

“哦，三日，刚才地震了一下，没啥事吧？”奥尔加回过头，反过来先问了三日月的状况。

“没事，奥尔加呢？”三日月摇着头，只担心着奥尔加。

“只是小震，没什么事。”

“……是吗……”少年放松下了肩膀，轻轻吐了口气，“差点以为又要像之前那次了……”

奥尔加愣了愣，微微歪过头，随即明白了三日月在指什么，“啊……上一次啊……上次只是运气不好而已啦！”

“但是，这次也和上次一样……我感觉到地下有什么东西……只是这次……”三日月话说道一半，被奥尔加的不自然的干咳声打断了。他有点困惑地看了看对方，然后发现奥尔加在用眼神悄悄暗示着旁边站着的人——加拉尔霍恩的金发军官，正饶有兴趣地盯着他看。三日月像是这才发现那人在场般，“啊，巧克力也在啊……”

“巧克力？”奥尔加莫名其妙地皱皱眉。

“他名字很长，之前给了我巧克力吃，所以就叫他巧克力了。”

“很失礼吧喂！“

“我不介意的。”金发男人摇摇头，倒是饶有兴趣地继续问道，“那么，刚才你说感觉到了地下有什么东西？”

“啊……”三日月张了张嘴，但是什么都没说，只是看向奥尔加，无声地询问。

 

“不知道还会不会有余震，我们待在这里安全吗？”奥尔加很生硬地转开了话题。

这大概实在是太生硬了，军官脸上都露出了遗憾似的微笑。但是他很礼貌地没有揭穿，而是摇了摇头，让他放心下来，“这里的岩层，是被世界树的枝干所穿透和支撑着的，而我想不出还有什么天然物质能比神谕细胞的残骸组织更加牢固了。所以，这里没那么容易崩塌。”

“你确定？”

“非常。而且比起无谓的担心来，我更加在意的是，三日月在地底下究竟感觉到了什么？”马克基利斯又把话题导了回去。

“我也不知道。”被问到的人平静地回答，然后就兴趣缺缺地别过了头，走到了奥尔加身边，汇报起了自己完成的工作，然后询问起之后还要做什么。

奥尔加有点担心地偷偷瞥了几眼被晾在一旁的高级军官，觉得被这么冷漠对待，还能脸上挂着微笑的少校实在是脾气好得有点可疑，如果不是有什么不可告人的目的，那就是有什么同样等级不可告人的奇怪癖好了。

 

“总之，我先去问一下其他同伴的状况，顺便按照你说的，休息一下。等你的工作结束了再通知我们，继续进行探索。这样行了吧？”

“当然。”马克基利斯终于把目光从三日月身上移开了，他点点头，同意道。

奥尔加就没有等他追加任何其他的要求，飞快地转过身，拍拍三日月的肩膀，头也不回地离开了令他感到棘手不已的金发军官。

 

一直到走出那名军官的听力范围后，奥尔加才疲倦地叹了口气。

“累了？”三日月抬头看了看他，问。

“和那家伙说话总是很累的。”

“是吗？那要收拾掉那个人吗？”

“你解决事情的方式也太极端了……不必啦。”银发青年晃晃头，盯着远处的景色沉思了一会，然后不是很确定地对三日月倾述了一些想法，“虽然比斯凯特说我可能是多虑，实际的情况里，那个法里德少校也的确一直在帮我们。但是我就是无法……我也不知道怎么回事，无法放下对他的戒心。就像是潜意识里面总有个人在对我说，那家伙很不妙，这种感觉。而且上一次的幻觉里面看到的孩子…和他真的很像……”

“……嗯，所以，还是收拾掉比较好吧……”

“不行啦！都说了不要总之想着这么危险的事情啊！人和荒神是不一样的！”

“恩，奥尔加以前就说过，不可以随便杀人。”

“明白就好。”奥尔加嘟哝了句，又回到了原来的话题里，“而且，那家伙，对你特别有兴趣的样子，都到了让人感到恶心的地步。”

“哎，是吗？”

“人际关系方面你倒是迟钝的可以啊？感知荒神倒是敏锐的很……说起来那家伙真的给你巧克力吃？”

“恩。”

“……呃……”奥尔加的脸微妙地扭曲了一下，“你没有对他说什么事吧？”

“姑且说了个’谢谢‘，奥尔加不是叫我拿别人给的东西的时候都要说谢谢的吗？”

“……啊，那还没什么问题。”青年松了口气，“那家伙，好像对你的战斗能力非常地关注。有时候，我总觉得他是不是看出了一些……你身上不一样的地方……”

“是吗？”

“我也不清楚……那家伙的态度和话语，都摸不透底，到底他知道到了什么样的程度，又想要干什么，完全搞不清楚……”

“那，我应该怎么做呢？”

“呃……”被三日月的问题问懵了的青年张了张嘴，然后用力抓了抓头发，叹着气垂下了肩膀，“抱歉，我好像发了一堆牢骚的样子，但可能只是我过于敏感了也说不定，明明都是些没根没据的怀疑而已，结果让三日你也困扰起来了………”

“没关系啊，反正我喜欢听奥尔加说话。”

“……你也真是……这种话去对女孩子说好吧？”发现这对话越来越牛头马嘴后，奥尔加好气又好笑地摇摇头，但又感觉稍微冷静了一点。“说起来……你之前说感觉到地下有什么东西……是什么呢？”

“不知道啊，只是……感觉像是荒神吧？”

“咦？！真的吗？”

“很像，但是又感觉哪里不太一样……在很深的地下，非常古老，但是……有很熟悉的感觉……”

“……熟悉？！”奥尔加转过头，惊讶不已。

“恩，有点。平常感觉不到，但是，突然能够感觉到她的存在的时候，就会有地震。”

青年注意到了话中奇特的一点，“三日，你刚才……说的是‘她’吗？”

“我有吗？”

“有！你自己都没意识到吗 ？！”奥尔加认真地指出，回想起过去来，即使是面对这有着女性般外形的荒神，三日月也从来不会把它们误当做人类来对待，可是在刚才，却用了一个女性的第三人称来指代一个他觉得可能是荒神的事物。

“嗯……不知不觉就这么说了吧……”三日月露出了比奥尔加更加困惑的表情，歪过了脑袋，“为什么呢……？”

奥尔加先是为难地扯了扯嘴角，想说“你问我我又怎么知道？”。可是话还没说出口，一些一直积压在他脑中的念头却突然就串联在了一起，变成一个模模糊糊的念头。

 

他站在原地动也不动，全部的心思都集中在了把那个模糊的念头变得更加清晰合理一点。可越是拼凑和整理，他得到的结论，却越是显得荒诞无稽。

 

“奥尔加？”三日月有点担心地抓着他的手臂晃了晃，“怎么了？果然是累了吗？还是饿了？”

“……”奥尔加猛地吸了口气，发现自己思考得都屏住了呼吸。然后他用难以置信的眼神看向三日月，张了几次嘴后，才发出了像样点的声音，“……三日……我，我刚才有了个很荒唐的想法……那什么……你听了可不要生气啊？”

“为什么我要对奥尔加生气？”

“因为……”银发的噬神者欲言又止，他往四周看了看，确保周围没人后，拉着三日月走到更远更偏僻的地方，绕到了另一支世界树的枝干后面，才不安地继续说了下去，“这之后，我说的所有的事情，都只是推测而已，而且是很荒唐的推测，如果你觉得生气，或者不合理的地方，都直接提出来就行。你知道，我肯定不是真的在……”

“到底要说什么呢，奥尔加？”

被催促了一下的青年又是纠结地抓了抓脖子背，靠着石柱坐了下来，习惯性闭上了右眼，“……其实，我从很久以前就一直在想的一件事，为什么三日你和其他噬神者都不一样？为什么只有你需要吃荒神……”

“奥尔加不也能吃吗？”

“我不能啊！你以为我之前拒绝真的是和你客气啊？”

“……哦，是吗……”三日月低下了头，显然是有点失落。

“啊，那个不是重点。重点是，那么久了，我一直没有想明白原因，或者说，有可能我明白，却不想承认……后来，不久前，上次去迪瓦兹的时候，梅丽比特小姐和我说了一些关于荒神进化的事情，她认为，荒神通过吃噬来学习，然后进化成拥有吞噬之物特性的物种。只要有这样的特性，那么，有一种荒神，就有可能进化到和人类一摸一样。”

“……哦，像人一样的荒神，月读那样的算吗？”

“不，比月读更加像人类……不，与其说像，应该是，和人类一摸一样。会说话，会思考，可以交流的荒神。”

“……那样的话，不就不知道到底是人类还是荒神了吗？”三日月问。

奥尔加对于这个意料中的问题笑了笑，点点头，“是的，我也问了一样的问题。然后，梅丽比特小姐是这样解释的——即使身体的每一部分都和人类一样，但唯一的区别，也是最大的区别，荒神都由神谕细胞组成，自然，为了维持身体的活性，无论如何，都要保持神谕细胞的摄入，也就是，去吃噬其他的荒神。”

说到这里，他停了下来，有点担心地抬头看了看三日月的表情，看他是否有跟上自己的思路。

“哦……是这样啊。”三日月低着头，看了看自己的手掌，“也就是说，我就是那种和人类完全一样的荒神，对吗？”

虽然三日月平常总是一副不爱动脑子的样子，但却并没有他本人经常宣称的那么笨。他完全明白了奥尔加没有说出来的意思，但这也让奥尔加感到内心有点刺痛。

”其他也有些迹象，你在吞噬了其他荒神的核心后，会变的更加强大，甚至夺取了一些荒神的能力——不会受伤，有着超速的恢复能力……你的本能，想要不断进化得更加强大的本能……然后，就是之前加拉尔霍恩的能够抑制荒神能力的装置，对于你的影响远远大于我……“他一一例举着让他得到结论的各种迹象，然后摇摇头，很快地补充解释了一句，“不过，就像我之前说的，荒神也好，人类也好，三日你就是三日，对我来说没有任何不同。”说着，又自嘲地笑笑，“你看，我也没好到哪里去是吧？”

三日月微微翘起了嘴角，平静地就像完全不在意那个推测的结论，“我知道啊，我也不在乎，奥尔加就是奥尔加。”

“是吗……那就好。”奥尔加欣慰地笑笑，接着叹了口气，继续把自己的推测说了下去，“而且，你还总是能先我们一步感知到那些荒神的出现，那说不定也是因为你是荒神，对于其他的荒神，有着天然的认知能力，”

“恩，那接下来呢？”

“而你能够感觉到地下的某种存在，觉得是荒神，而且是非常古老，却很熟悉……也是同样的原因吧？而那个……”奥尔加说道这里顿了顿，答案已经很明显了，“我在想，也许那就是特异点吧？”

“……为什么？”

“你看，我们要找的特异点，就在这所研究所下方，在我们的脚下很深的地方。然后按照调查的资料来看，特异点也可能是所有荒神的起点，那的确有可能会让你觉得既古老而熟悉……”

“是这样啊……原来如此……”少年转了转眼睛，轻轻晃了晃脑袋，似乎毫无障碍地接受了。

 

“但我感到奇怪的是……为什么你会用‘她’来指代这个荒神，而且唯独是这一个可能是特异点的荒神呢？”奥尔加把问题又绕回了最初的疑惑上，也是让他有了所有这些奇怪的发想的契机。

“呃……”三日月摸着下巴，难得认真地思考了一会，然后摇摇头，“还是不明白……”

青年则对着手指，沉默了一会，再开口的时候，突然就扯到了另一个话题上：“我不知道你有没有注意过，其实三日你很少用‘她’这个词来指代其他女性。樱婆婆你会直接叫小樱，阿特拉你也直接叫阿特拉，然后大小姐你也跟着我们称呼大小姐。至于那些长得和女人似得荒神，你从来不把它们当女人。但上一次来这个研究所时，在直升机上，你很难得地用过一次。但不是指代任何我们都认识的人，而是一个……你自己也记不清，却给予了你这个名字的女人。你说你不知道她是谁……但是，你记得她的样子吗？”

三日月沉默地摇摇头。

“……样子也不记得的话，为什么能会觉得是‘她’呢？”

“……嗯…为什么呢？”

“我曾经觉得她那可能是你的母亲，或者是任何养育了你的女人。但是现在在想一想——也许我是疯了——但是，如果你的确是荒神的话……那么，也许那个‘她’，可能都不是一个人……”银发青年又停顿了一下，头痛似得把脑袋埋进手掌中，用力揉着自己的脸，帮助自己组织语句，“然后，就在刚才，你将一个深藏在地底的，可能是特异点的存在也称呼为‘她’。无意识说出来的话，也许往往是最接近真相的……也许是我想太多，可是我忍不住就把这些线索联系到了一起……你所称呼的‘她’们，会是同一种存在吗？”

“呃……”

“抱歉，我知道这很荒唐，毫无根据，但是……你还记得，你是从哪里来的吗，三日？”

三日月再次摇头，蹲下了身子，跪坐在了奥尔加面前。奥尔加也终于从手掌里抬起了头，不安地看着他，等待着他的回答。

“我不记得。其实，在碰到奥尔加之前的记忆，都很模糊。有意识的时候，就已经在什么都没有的地方，每天都觉得肚子很饿，只想着找吃的填饱肚子。”

奥尔加有些怀念地干笑了一下，“……真是凄惨……嘛，我也差不多吧。再早的事情也不记得，只记得自己和很多的难民们生活在快要被遗弃的城市了，每天都饿肚子。虽然那个法里德少校说我应该是从那座研究所里面逃出来的，是唯一可以和所谓特异点交流的人。可是我根本什么都不记得……也没有任何能够成功的自信……但是三日，如果我这些推测都没错的话，也许你才是最关键的人也说不定。”

“……奥尔加是这么觉得的吗？”

“可能性很高啊！而且……这也能解释为什么那个法里德少校特别注意你了。那家伙一定掌握着很多我们也不知道的情报，也许他早就想到过这些，只是什么都没说，不知道在打算些什么……”

“这些，就是奥尔加最近一直在烦恼的事情吗？”

“啊？”银发青年从自己的思绪中回过神来，愣愣地看了看近在咫尺的三日月，发现对方已经伸出手，轻轻碰触着自己的脸，脸上带着淡淡的笑容，“喂，为什么还一副这么高兴的样子啊？而且重点也不是在我吧！？”

“奥尔加能和我说这些，而不是一个人烦恼，我当然很高兴了。”

“你就不在意自己的身份……什么的吗？普通被人说是荒神什么的，早就该生气了吧？”

“不在意啊，奥尔加不在意就行了。”

“你心也太大了点吧……？”

“因为是荒神的关系吗？”

“……不是的吧！啊，真是的，我想了这么多，紧张了半天就怕你生气，结果根本就是个杞人忧天的笨蛋啊！”

“怎么可能，奥尔加明明很聪明才想到这些的。是我压根就想不到这么多……”

“……想到这些也没有用，只是……之后到底应该怎么办。”奥尔加别开有点泛红的脸，又发起了愁，“大概只有到地下，到那个特异点的面前，才能明白得更多一点吧。”

“如果，就像奥尔加所说的那样，我所感觉到的‘她’，那个特异点，的确和我有关系的情况下，我要怎么做呢？”

“伯恩斯坦小姐这么说过，特异点可能是结束所有荒神活动的关键。那么，如果你和她之间真的有什么感应，就试着问问看，能不能让这个星球上的荒神都消失吧？”

“明白了。”三日月毫无意见地点点头，突然又想到了新的问题，“等荒神都没有了的话，那我吃什么呢？啊……等等，如果我也是荒神的话，那我也会消失了呢。”

 

“！！”奥尔加这才发现了矛盾的盲点，猛地抬起头，瞪大眼睛，急切地解释道，“抱歉，三日！我并不是指你，只是说那些会威胁到人类生存的荒神！你和其他的荒神都不一样！”

“我知道，我也不想消失，那样就见不到奥尔加啦。”三日月温和的笑着说，“就是不知道能不能那么顺利了。”

“……算了，忘记这些吧，也许都只是我异想天开而已……”银发青年别过头，咕哝了一句，突然后悔自己把这些怀疑都告诉了三日月，更无法原谅自己——即使只是无意的——居然在有过让他消失的可怕想法。

“嗯……好吧。”

“……三日，就答应我一件事。”感觉谈话差不多就此结束了，奥尔加撑着地面站起身来，等着三日月也跟着站直后，按了按对方的肩膀，“不管是什么情况，绝不要想着牺牲自己就可以这种事……不管怎么样，我希望你活下去。”

“其他人呢？”

“我希望所有的同伴都能好好活下去，包括你！怎么了，这又不是什么矛盾的愿望。”

“也是。我尽力吧。”三日月无奈地笑笑，点了头。

 

可奥尔加还是注意到，这一次，总是毫不犹豫答应他各种奇怪要求的黑发少年，并没有给出肯定的承诺。

 

沉默了一会后，他闭上眼睛，转过身看向营地的方向。

“回去吧，再不回去尤金他们大概要担心了。”

“嗯。”三日月跟到了他身边，表情依然平静，只是嘴角带着很小的上扬角度，一点也没有在意突然变得艰涩的气氛。

这反而让奥尔加感觉更加内疚，他想要说些什么能够缓解气氛的话，却完全想不出什么合适的话语。最后，只好在沉默中迈开脚步。

 

 

————TBC————


	37. Chapter 37

在短暂的休息后，整个部队继续往地底进发。

经过了到处林立着白色石柱的巨大空洞后，他们又进入了错综复杂的洞穴中。唯一值得庆幸的是那些通道足够大到能够容许巨大的神机兵通过。

蜿蜒的洞穴时宽时窄，一直往下盘伸，无止无尽，以至于让人觉得是否就会这样通向地心。

 

行进途中他们仍然会时不时遭遇几头荒神，有见过的种类，但更多是从来没见过的新种。但都没有对他们造成什么威胁。似乎，在之前的那场战斗后，神机兵的反应——尤其是零号神机兵——变得更加的迅速和灵巧。可能归功于马克基利斯针对实战资料所进行的多次系统调整。

 

行进持续了1整天，中途休息了2次，依靠的也是加拉尔霍恩所研发的带有小型对荒神装甲的帐篷以及携带型偏食因子补充剂。

在尤金终于忍不住要发牢骚抱怨似乎无止境的行进的时候，他们总算来到了另一个洞天。

 

同样拥有着高耸的穹顶，被苍白的石柱贯穿着，而且比他们之前经过的那一片还要浓密，枝干之间，从穹顶之上，似乎还垂下了一些藤蔓般的物体，地表也覆盖着密密麻麻的藤蔓状树木化石。

“你们有听到什么奇怪的声音吗？”尤金皱起了眉头，咕哝着问。自从进入这个巨大的地底空间后，他耳朵里就总有种模糊不清，但又形容不出来的声音。

但丁和查德都挠了挠耳朵，悄悄点了点头。他们也觉得耳朵不怎么舒服。

“像是听到了很多声音同时在低语，但仔细听却又什么声音都没有……”查德不太确定地形容着自己的感受。

“总之耳朵好痒啊！！”而但丁则给了更加直接的评价，然后看了看自己的手持探测器终端，“不过，检测仪的确并没有测出什么异常的声波啊？是我们自己的问题吗？喂，奥尔加，三日月，你们有什么感觉吗？”

 

奥尔加没有搭腔。

但三日月却眉头皱的很紧，心情不快似得说了一句：“吵死了。”

“咦？！咦？？抱歉吵到你了？？”但丁吓了一跳，以为三日月在说自己。

“啊…不是说你。”小个子的神机使回过神来，抱歉地摇摇头，“是说这个地方，深处有什么东西…非常吵……”

“哎，虽然是有点奇怪的听觉，但是也不至于到非常吵的地步吧？”尤金挑了挑眉毛，“奥尔加，你怎么觉得的？……奥尔加？！”

让尤金惊讶的是奥尔加此时的反应——银发的噬神者只是愣愣地抬头盯着这个白色石柱形成的森林。如果不是尤金认识奥尔加这么久的话，他会觉得他们的团长脸上露出了恐惧的表情。但那可是奥尔加啊，他可从来没见到过奥尔加被什么东西吓到过，再可怕和难对付的荒神也没有。当然，奥尔加和三日月不一样，并不是那种面无表情的类型，实际上那家伙常常会因为各种担心而显得愁眉苦脸，但却从来没有露出过恐惧害怕的样子——就像现在这样的表情——这是尤金认识他这么久以来第一次见到。

 

这个第一眼就让人感到诡异的地下空洞里到底有着什么呢？

 

“奥尔加？”显然其他人也注意到了他的异常，而三日月立刻抓着他的手臂晃了晃。

高个子的银发青年这才抽了一口气，回过神来。他用手掌捂住了额头，抹了抹快从额角淌下的汗水，轻轻喘了口气后，才摇摇头，“我……我没事。”

“……你这哪里像是没事的样子！？”尤金第一个吐槽，顿了顿后，还是把刚才的想法讲了出来，“你刚才看上去……就像是被什么吓到了似得。”

“……不是的，只是这个地方…感觉很熟悉……”奥尔加还是捂着额头，觉得脑子阵阵作痛和发晕。下意识地闭上眼睛的时候，一些奇妙的影像就出现在他的脑中。

——一样的石柱森林，在视野中摇晃旋转；而远处的黑暗里，却有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。突然之间，那东西就从浓稠的暗影当中冲了出来，白色，穿着尖锐铠甲的巨人般的轮廓，恶魔一样泛着绿光的眼睛……

 

尖锐的疼痛窜过大脑，让他忍不住又吸了口气，一下子跪在了地上。

这下，周围的几个同伴全慌了，赶忙围住了他。

 

“……我……以前…来过这里……”奥尔加捂着头，感觉耳朵里全是悉悉索索的呢喃以及刺耳的蜂鸣，他努力地忽略着这些噪音般的声响，断断续续地挤出几句话，“我曾经……在这里……唔……”

“别说话！到底怎么了……啊啊，总之，先离开这里会不会好一点？！”尤金慌张地扶住了奥尔加一边的身体，把他的胳膊驾到自己肩上，然后示意查德去架住另外一边。

但是奥尔加挣扎了一下，把手抽开，踉踉跄跄地试图站起来。“……我没事……我只是有些…头晕而已……”

三日月按住了他的肩膀，没让他这么做。“奥尔加，脸色很差……刚才还不是这样的……”

 

“怎么了？发生了什么事？”马克基利斯的冷静嗓音打断了三日月的话。不知何时，他似乎也注意到了这里的混乱，从前方的队伍走了过来。他扫视了一圈，最后目光集中在了奥尔加脸上，又问了一句，“团长先生，你的脸色的确是糟透了。”

“他一看到这个地方就突然这样了，像是在头痛和头晕，还说什么自己来过这里……你知道是怎么回事吗？话说回来这里到底是哪里，怎么到处是那种奇怪的声音！？”尤金像是看到救命稻草似得，见到了似乎什么都懂的军官后，就连珠炮似地发起问来。

“来过……这里？”金发男人惊讶地长大了眼睛，然后俯下了身子追问，“你想起些什么了吗？”

“……不是……值得你…担心的事……“奥尔加用力揉着额角，但是这丝毫不能减轻刚才的幻觉造成的头痛，连带着他说话的语气都变得有些咬牙切齿。

“我不这么认为。”军人安静地否定了他的判断，“你的记忆，对我们来说至关重要。你究竟想起了什么呢 ？”

“……荒神…大概………”奥尔加不是很确信地回想着那个片段中闪现的白色巨人，想不出那还能是荒神以外的其他什么东西……除了……

神机兵的样子闪现在他的脑中。虽然外形并不一样，但是两者却都像是由钢铁所组成的巨人。

在奥尔加能够得出什么结论之前，马克基利斯的通讯器响了几声。

金发男人致歉了一声后，接起了通讯。

【喂——马克基利斯！！里面发现了不得了的东西啊！！快过来！！】是先进入这片石柱森林的神机兵驾驶员，加艾里奥的声音很响，弄得通讯器里传出一阵阵的爆音，正在不远处的奥尔加也听了个清楚，因而忍着脑门上的阵阵刺痛，抬起头看向了马克基利斯。

“加艾里奥，轻一点我也能听见……”通讯的接受者把皱着眉揉了揉耳朵抱怨道。之后，耳麦里面的声音果然就小了，他继续说了下去，“你发现了什么？…………真的吗？对照过型号吗？……状况有这么差吗？别卖关子………………”

 

不知道另一边到底和他说了些什么，但是显然最后一句话是个重磅炸弹。奥尔加很明显地从马克基利斯的严重看到了一闪即逝的狂喜。

“我立刻过去，不要乱碰那台机体。”随后，金发男人很快地对着通讯器说了声，再抱歉地看向了他，“我需要立刻赶到前面去。伊兹卡先生，我建议你暂时离开这里，在后方先休息一下，等恢复后我再来和你询问你想起来的细节……”

“不，我说了我没事！”奥尔加硬是扶住了三日月的肩膀站了起来，不顾还有些晕眩的感官，“他们到底在里面发现了什么？特异点？”

“不，当然不是。”马克基利斯兴致很好地笑了笑，“我猜……那应该是一头300多岁的恶魔吧……”

 

————

 

10分钟前，这片白色石柱形成的地下森林的更深处。

两台神机兵照旧打着前锋，走在了队伍的最前面，以便应对可能产生的突发情况。

但是从进入这个空间之后，艾因就一直觉得不怎么自在，像是能听到一些什么声音，他也试着问了问加艾里奥的情况，但加艾里奥却没有任何类似的感觉，除了觉得这个地方无比诡异这一个共同想法以外。

 

“我说，是不是太累了啊？毕竟连续一天都在这个铁罐子里面，很闷的吧？”加艾里奥捋了捋粘在额头上的蓝色发丝，吐了口气，“你别看马克基利斯那家伙平常笑眯眯一副人畜无害的样子，使唤起别人来根本就是个恶鬼，啊，用你们的话来说，是荒神！”

“呃……这么说不太……”

“没事他听不见。不过如果真的累了的话我就和他提议再休息一下。不然之后战斗要是精神不集中出现失误就更加麻烦了……”

“啊、真的没事！毕竟，我是噬神者，没有这么容易累的！”

“明明都有幻听了啊？”

“并没有幻听这么严重……啊，等等，前方检测出非常微弱的神谕反应！”

“啊，又有荒神了？”

“不，不像是荒神，太微弱了……而且也没有移动……之前的探测器也没有探知到过，大概就是因为程度及其微弱，所有现在只有神机兵上装备的仪器探测得到……”

“那就先去看看吧。”加艾里奥快速地做出了决定，操纵着神机兵转了个方向，往有着微弱神谕反应的坐标点快速移动起来。

“……咦，不用和法里德少校先通知一声吗？”艾因问了一句，同时匆忙追赶了上去。

“到那边再通知也来得及。”

 

探测到的位置离他们不远，但是被重重的石柱挡着，他们花了点时间才清理了那些由神谕细胞残骸组成的柱体，来到了坐标点前方。

眼前的景象让两个人一下子都找不到声音。

 

第一眼他就知道，那是一台MS，被毁坏很彻底，已经看不出原来装甲的颜色和形状，而装甲下方的黑色金属骨架则多出暴露在了外面。但这并不会让他们感到有多奇怪，毕竟火星曾经是个战场，战场的地底出现一些MS残骸也是很正常的事情。

真正让他们吃惊的，是那台MS的残骸的处境——就好像是被强行嵌进了一根极其粗壮，犹如榕树树干一般的石柱当中，数不清的藤蔓和枝柳缠绕在机体各处关节上，力道之大，以至于机器人的合金装甲都扭曲变形。

加艾里奥甚至想到了一些奇幻小说中会出现的树怪，是那种会动的树木将一台MS给缠绕了进去，化成一堆废铁。

而那些树木藤蔓的样子更加奇怪，原本应该上部都还是和其他石柱差不多的白色，但是缠绕着MS残骸的部分却被不知什么物质染成了不祥的黑色，一路延伸到和地面之中。

 

诡异的场景让加艾里奥下意识地地打开了马克基利斯的通讯频道，等对方接起来后，想也没想地就大喊了出来：“喂——马克基利斯！！里面发现了不得了的东西啊！！快过来！！”

短暂的沉默后，马克基利斯无奈地回应：【加艾里奥，轻一点我也能听见……】

“哦……抱歉。不过这家伙真的……有点诡异的恶心了 ……”

【你发现了什么？】

“MS！是一台MS！！”

【真的吗？对照过型号吗？】

“啊，等一下，我让系统去对照了……不过那个样子，不一定能找出来对应的型号吧，已经面目全非了…唔，到底发生了什么啊…？”

【……状况有这么差吗？别卖关子。】

“真的很诡异，你还是自己来看吧……啊，对照结果出来了，呃……型号暂时识别不出来，不过里面的骨架，操不是吧！是高达框架耶！！”

通讯器对面又沉默了一会后，加艾里奥猜即使是他见多识广的朋友，大概也吃了一惊，毕竟，是高达骨架这种稀有品。

【我立刻过去，不要乱碰那台机体。】最终，马克基利斯简短地指示了一句，随即切断了通讯。

 

不用马克基利斯特别提示，加艾里奥也不会随便去碰这些。虽然并不是火星上这种特殊情况的专家，但是他的朋友和他讲过神谕细胞以及荒神都是什么样的存在。所以这台MS，高达——用更专业一点的术语来描述的话——虽然已经破成这样了，但却没有被那些荒神们给啃食干净，仅仅是被外力破坏掉的样子，已经是奇迹了。

 

“这个……到底是什么？”一直沉默着的艾因，等加艾里奥的通话结束后，终于忍不住提问，“看上去，就像是神机兵……”

“神机兵本来也就是用MS改造开发的嘛！大概是，过去战争的遗物，不知怎么地被埋在这种地下，也不知道怎么被嵌到了这种石柱里面……哼、还真的是字面意义的封印在柱子里的恶魔了呢，一点也不好笑……”

“哎？恶魔？”

“啊，艾因大概不知道吧，这台机体，可不普通哦。是有着特殊的高达骨架，所以被通称为高达的类型。而这样类型的机体，都是在300多年以前生产的，只有72台，全部以所罗门王的恶魔的名字来命名。”

“……啊，这么古老的机体吗？！那只坏成这样倒也是……蛮坚固的了……”

“看来就算是荒神，大概也觉得恶魔很难啃吧……哈哈…”带着些讽刺的语调，加艾里奥忍不住干笑了两声。

“到底是什么时候被埋在这样的地方的呢？”艾因倒是没有发现其中的笑点，只是惊讶地把目光移回了石柱中的机体残骸，自言自语似的问道。

加艾里奥以为是在问他，于是认真地想了想，摇摇头，“火星独立战争时没有遭遇过高达的记录，那估计是300年前厄灾祭的时候就在这里了吧。”

“……300年前，还没有荒神吧？只是最近10几年的事情而已。”

“嗯？啊……是啊。”

“但是这些石柱，法里德少校说是神谕细胞的残骸形成的吧？那这台高达没道理会这些石柱给破坏了，还被嵌里面啊？”

“唔……呃…那啥，可能是这些像树枝一样的柱子在形成的过程里面把这台机体残骸包了进去吧，我父亲养盆栽时就有这么干过……”

"这些石柱本来是会成长的吗？”

“……大概吧……喂！这些问题干嘛不去问马克基利斯，搞研究的是他啊！”越说越觉得不对劲的武官终于发现了错位的地方，只能哭笑不得吐槽道。

“啊！抱、抱歉！！我只是忍不住……非常对不起！”

“别那么大反应啦……总、总之，有问题是好事，但是要找对询问对象。”

“是……”

 

总算，马克基利斯没有让他们等太久。他身后还跟着铁华团的几个噬神者。每个人，包括那个总是面无表情的豆丁王牌也都对着这个诡异的场景露出了震惊的表情。

 

“就是它……”

压抑的沉默当中，奥尔加的声音很微弱，和他一直以来总是精神十足的讲话方式完全不一样。站的很近的尤金都差点没听清楚他在说什么。

“哎，说了什么吗，奥尔加？”尤金担心地看了他眼，发现他们的团长还是一副铁青的脸色，像是会随时晕倒似得。他暗自咋舌，觉得刚才果然应该强行把他押回去休息，“喂，你真的没事吗？果然还是……”

“我看到的……就是它……”银发青年再重复了一句，没有理同伴的劝说，直接走向了马克基利斯，不由分说地抓住了对方的衣襟，“是这家伙，10多年前在研究所里面的就是这家伙。它是……第一台神机兵对不对！？”

 

马克基利斯那如同面具般完美藏住所有心情的脸上总算是出现了裂缝，他的眼中出现了少有的狂热，反过来握住了奥尔加的手腕，翘起了嘴角：“看起来你的确记起来了一些事……还有什么？”

“我……不，这些你都已经知道了！应该都在记录中看到过！你应该才是知道的最多的人，我的记忆根本无关紧要！这台神机兵到底是怎么回事！？它根本就是……荒神！”

“我只能知道记录过的事情，但是你的记忆，一定会有我所不知道，却又极其重要的信息……你说的荒神是指……？”

 

“喂，马克基利斯！他说的第一台神机兵……还有10多年前，是怎么回事？！”加艾里奥在驾驶舱里面清楚地听到了他们的对话，这信息比他刚才看到面前的高达残骸更为冲击。他粗鲁地打断了同伴的话语，大声地质问了起来，“神机兵不是你提出来的项目吗？！”

 

有其他人指出了疑点，奥尔加稍稍松了口气，甩开了金发军官的手，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，追问道：“您的回答？”

 

“……事实上……”马克基利斯只停顿了那么几秒钟 ，就又戴上了温和却虚伪的表情面具，“神机兵计划最初的提案，是我父亲提出的。而我，不过是做了一个改良的计划……”

 

“到底该死的是怎么回事！？”加艾里奥提所有人问出了最直接的问题。

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 其实72柱恶魔好像不是被封印在柱子里，只是名字被刻在柱子上而已。不过……没关系，咖喱和我都不在意这种细节！（喂）
> 
> 2\. 其实马克基利斯握奥尔加手的时候，三日月已经在后面操起神机准备杀人消毒了，但是被但丁和查德拼命拦住了。
> 
> 3\. 巴巴托斯，对不起你！其实埋在地下应该用弗洛伦斯，但是，我构思大纲的时候都还没流星pig这个机体呢！！
> 
> 4\. 具体事情，让巧克力下回解释。


End file.
